ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS
by Lady Pecosa
Summary: Este Terryfic, inicia luego de CCFS; ¿Qué sucedió antes y después de aquella carta de Terry?, ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro entre Terry y Candy?, Un capricho del destino, ¿Qué sucedió con el amor de Terry y Candy mientras no se veían?, Siempre sentirás que yo Te Amo, ¿Debió Terry volver a reconquista el corazón de Candy?, No puedo entender si el destino es cruel o fascinante
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

Por Lady Pecosa

 _UNA CHICA CON SABOR A LIMONADA_  
Capitulo 1

Había tomado el tren rumbo a Hollywood, desde Nueva York, debido a lo cual por sugerencia de Robert había pagado un pasaje con camarote pues eran cuatro casi cinco días de viaje, así que trato de viajar lo bastante cómodo, por cuenta propia había buscado un camarote individual, pues a su estado de ánimo casi siempre taciturno no le interesaba mucho socializar con las personas, y menos tenia deseo de tener que lidiar con pasajeras enamoradizas que por lo regular en cuanto lo reconocían no dejaban de asediarle. Cuando supo que el tren en que partiría no llevaba camarotes individuales sino dobles o cuádruples, opto por buscar un doble y comprar ambos espacios para no verse en la necesidad de compartir el espacio con nadie. Sin embargo el único camarote doble que quedaba disponible ya tenía comprado un espacio, pero según le explico el vendedor se trataba de una persona que tampoco deseaba ser incomodado por nadie, así que probablemente no habría ningún problema de los que él temía, además le habían dicho que la persona no abordaría el tren sino hasta varias estaciones adelante, debido a lo que por lo menos al inicio tendría el espacio para él solo. _–"bueno por lo menos me tocara elegir el espacio en donde deseo dormir"-,_ se dijo cuándo noto que había dos camastros, uno estable más grande y otro que había que armar estilo sofá-cama, que debía permanecer levantado durante el día, _-"tomare el espacio grande, para no verme en la necesidad de estar levantando y acomodando constantemente la cama"-_ , aunque sabía que por lo regular eran los mozos quienes realizaban esas actividades, él tenía por costumbre evitar resultar molesto para las personas aunque estas estuvieran a su servicio. De hecho hacía tiempo que se había formado el hábito de ser muy ordenado y la actitud de modestia era algo que lo distinguía, pues había aprendido a no utilizar demasiados espacios, ni a gastar en superficialidades, sino lo sustancialmente necesario, lo mismo que hacía con sus prendas de vestir y demás artículos, por lo que regularmente viajaba ligero de equipaje, aunque debido a que estaría en la grabación de una película durante un lapso de seis meses había procurado llevar todo lo necesario, pues siendo tan disciplinado como se había acostumbrado le gustaba tener todo bajo control, incluso ya tenía rentado el departamento en donde se hospedaría, lo había mandado pagar por adelantado para ocuparlo durante esos seis meses, en cuanto al sitio, había buscado un lugar cómodo con dos habitaciones, una grande y una pequeña en la cual podría el estudio, además de la cocina-comedor y estancia, _-"sí, cada cosa debe tener su espacio"-_ , en lo que más se había ocupado es que estuviera ubicado en una buena zona, no estaba interesado en tener que lidiar con maleantes, y tampoco deseaba que le quedara lejos de los estudios en los que trabajaría, por lo que elegiría uno ubicado en Beverly Hill, aunque su auto rojo convertible iba viajando ya en otro tren de carga para llegar apenas unas horas antes que llegara él, la mayoría de las veces le gustaba darse sus tiempos para caminar y reflexionar sobre los planes y proyectos que le proponían con frecuencia, en eso no podía quejarse, debido a su gran talento y dedicación, trabajo y ofertas nunca le faltaban así que siempre se daba el lujo de estudiar cada propuesta antes de decidir si trabajaría en ella o no. Encontrar un departamento con esas condiciones no había sido nada sencillo, hasta que finalmente dio con uno, solo que este ya había sido comprometido para otra persona, así que podía tomar uno que era un poco más espacioso en el mismo edificio pero un piso más abajo que el que le había agradado a él, pues regularmente buscaba el último piso en los departamentos que llegaba a ocupar, porque esto le brindaba mayor intimidad y porque muchas veces durante las noches disfrutaba de subir a la azotea a contemplar las estrellas mientras tocaba su ya bastante vieja armónica, así que ocupo a su amiga Karen que desde hacía varios meses vivía por allá, para que con sus recursos convenciera al arrendatario de cambiarle el departamento y darle justamente el que él prefería, en el tercer piso, _-"en cuanto a técnicas de seducción la maestra inigualable y única es Karen, es bueno siempre contar con ella para estas eventualidades"-_ , así que todo estaba listo para disfrutar de un buen viaje y tener una agradable estancia mientras trabajaba, solo esperaba no haber incomodado demasiado a la otra persona que planeaba rentar el departamento que él había elegido, aunque según le había explicado Karen, aparentemente la otra persona se había contentado por ser el otro departamento más grande que el primero que les habían ofrecido. En cuanto abordó el tren se dio cuenta que estaba casi completamente lleno, pues en el comedor no quedaban muchos espacios disponibles para sentarse, afortunadamente las mesas estaban distribuidas para grupos de comensales de seis, cuatro y dos personas, para su fortuna había una mesa de dos comensales lo bastante separada de las demás, así que encargo al mozo que de preferencia le mantuviera el espacio disponible para ocuparlo él libremente. El primer día de viaje trascurrió rápido y tranquilo, el segundo día durante la mañana estuvo en su camarote, solo salió un momento para tomar el desayuno, pero luego regreso al camarote a descansar, aunque paso la mayor parte de la mañana leyendo un compendio de varias historias, tales como: _'Micah Clarke, El signo de los cuatro, La compañía blanca, Rodney Stone, El sabueso de los Baskerville y Sir Nigel'_ ; no era tanto que las novelas policiacas que por aquel tiempo estaban de moda le llamara la atención en realidad, sino que en la película que grabaría el personaje que iba a representar era un investigador policiaco mejor conocido como el detective Sherlock Holmes, así que él siendo dedicado como era, se había tomado el tiempo de ir a comprar la obra de Arthur Conan Doyle, médico, novelista y escritor de novelas para conocerla y adecuarse mejor al papel que le tocaría interpretar, sin embargo el contenido del libro había resultado un tanto más interesante de lo esperado por lo que más tarde a la hora de la comida se llevó el libro con él y luego de comer se quedó leyendo en el comedor. Por momentos se distraía de su lectura y contemplaba el paisaje por la ventanilla, se distrajo sobre todo cuando iban llegando a Illinois, cada vez más cerca de Chicago, eso le molestaba un poco, pues se había prometido a sí mismo que ya no le sucedería, y darse cuenta que sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, pensar en ella parecía ya un hábito permanente en él no le gustaba, _"no puede ser que no puedas controlar tus pensamientos, ponerte nostálgico no sirve de mucho y menos sirve experimentar esta sensación de vacío cada vez que pasas por estos lugares, o ¿Cuál es tu frase favorita? 'mira siempre adelante, no mires nunca hacia atrás' la vida es así"_ , se regañó a sí mismo, recordando que de igual forma le sucedía cada vez que pasaba cerca del Hogar de Pony, sonrió al recordar cuanto había luchado para vencer la tentación de bajar en aquel lugar y dejar libre su instinto de ir a buscarla, varias veces perdió en esa lucha y de pronto se había descubierto a sí mismo parado en aquella colina, contemplando aquel Hogar, con el anhelo de verla, sí, algunas ocasiones había tenido suerte, una vez la vio llegar en un auto que la dejo en la entrada del hogar, y observo como todos los infantes salieron a recibirla llenos de alegría, parecía que era habitual para ella llegar a esa hora de manera diaria, en otra ocasión había sido un fin de semana y desde la colina la vio jugando con todos los niños del hogar, se veía muy contenta y llena de vida, en esa ocasión no pudo permanecer por mucho tiempo pues rápidamente fue descubierto por un joven-adolescente de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años su nombre era Jimmy, un buen chico que dijo ser amigo de ella, la llamaba "jefe", él le hizo prometer a Jimmy que por ningún motivo le fuera a comentar a ella de su presencia en la colina, aunque tardo un poco en convencerlo, porque el chico lo reconoció de cuando había llegado apenas unas horas antes que Candy llegara de su regreso de Londres y en aquella ocasión le había parecido muy elegante pero antipático, sin embargo fue el recuerdo que tenía Jimmy de la tristeza de su ' _Jefe_ ', por no haberlo alcanzado lo que lo decidió hacerse cómplice de él y se dejo convencer, él se fue tan pronto como pudo, desde entonces las siguientes ocasiones que llego a ir, siempre tuvo breves pero agradables charlas con el joven Jimmy, quien según le había explicado su padre era dueño de aquella colina, como lo era de las tierras que rodeaban aquel hogar y que por ende Jimmy debía estar al pendiente y cuidar, le conto que hacía poco tiempo habían comprado más terreno y que habían hecho ya unas construcciones extras al hogar, él las pudo apreciar con facilidad, pues en las pocas ocasiones que había ido ya se había aprendido el paisaje, le dio gusto que el hogar de Candy estuviera teniendo progresos y quiso participar, Jimmy le dijo que habían mandado construir habitaciones más grandes y una habitación para invitados, desde entonces de manera regular él hizo llegar una aportación anónima al hogar al inicio de cada mes. Jimmy le contaba un poco sobre lo que ella estaba haciendo por aquellos tiempos, le conto que ella trabajaba en un lugar llamado _'Clínica Feliz'_ , que se iba muy temprano por la mañana, que Albert había dispuesto para ella un coche con chofer que la llevaba muy temprano y la traía todas las tardes, que entonces ella se hacía cargo de dar la cena a los chiquillos y luego de jugar con ellos un rato los acostaba a dormir, por lo que Jimmy le decía, ella se había convertido de gran ayuda para las maestras que estaban al cargo de los infantes. Incluso Jimmy había estado una ocasión en la que él paso por ahí cerca de la media noche, en aquel tiempo aún vivía Susana pero él no se había podido resistir, era mayo y anhelaba verla por su cumpleaños así que condujo hasta el hogar y cuando llego estaciono su auto al otro lado de la colina y subió, esa noche también trepo el gran árbol padre y recostado en una rama se puso a tocar la armónica, en su pensamiento era una forma de regalo que deseaba darle, Jimmy llego al pie del árbol y lo saludo, luego de conversar un rato él le prometió enseñarle a tocar la armónica en su siguiente visita, si es que se veían, él siguió tocando, pero entonces vieron que una luz del hogar se encendía, y ella salió apresurada con rumbo a la colina, _-"seguramente escucho la música"-_ le dijo Jimmy, él se fue apresurado hacia su auto y Jimmy bajo por el lado que ella iba subiendo para distraerla. Tiempo después cuando lo volvió a encontrar en una ocasión en la que no tuvo suerte de verla Jimmy le conto que ella había alcanzado a ver las luces de un auto que se alejaba por el camino, _-"estuvo algo triste y melancólica por algunos días, después se le paso, porque el señor Albert la invito a pasar su cumpleaños en su residencia en Chicago a ella y a todos los chicos del hogar, y desde que regreso de allá ha estado muy alegre, además el señor Albert le regalo un par de caballos, que ahora cuida Tom en su granja"-_ , le dijo Jimmy, fue entonces cuando él le regalo una armónica nueva a Jimmy y lo enseño a tocarla, nunca había imaginado que terminaría siendo maestro de música vocacional, ya no tenía cuenta de a cuantos jovencitos había instruido en eso de tocar la armónica a lo largo de su camino por la vida. Jimmy estuvo también aquella última vez cuando decidió no volver a visitarla nunca más, _'si es que a eso que él hacía se le pudiera llamar visita'_ , solo que aquella vez si había tenido la intensión de verla…

 _(Flash-back)_

 _Había escrito una carta para ella, hacía un año y medio que Susana había muerto y él le había escrito una carta, llego el por otro lado de la colina y luego bajo hasta el hogar, y puso la carta en el buzón, enseguida regreso a la colina, había planeado esperar a que ella la encontrara y la leyera, entonces se acercaría, o tal vez, si era como Jimmy le había contado ella subiría hasta la colina para leer la carta, pensaba permanecer escondido y según su reacción, saldría para sorprenderla, así que espero tranquilamente, mientras, Jimmy llego hasta donde estaba él, la vieron salir del hogar a él le temblaban las piernas de nervios, entonces al mismo tiempo vio acercarse un auto que se paró frente al hogar, ella levanto la puerta del buzón estaba por meter la mano y tomar el sobre de su carta, cuando justo en ese momento bajo del auto Albert, ella lo vio y olvido el buzón y con ello la carta, Terry desde su lugar observo aquella escena tan llena de entusiasmo y efusividad, ella se lanzó a los brazos de Albert, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la abrazo haciéndola girar por el aire un par de vueltas, la alegría de ella era tan evidente que una lanza de dolor atravesó el pecho de él, pudo percibir el Amor con que Albert la veía y como ella le correspondía con hermosas sonrisas y algo de ilusión en sus ojos, Albert le dijo algo y ella contesto muy gustosa –"por supuesto que sí Bert, en un momento estaré lista"-, y entro corriendo en el hogar. En ese momento Terry comprendió, -"ya es demasiado tarde"- se dijo a sí mismo con la voz casi inaudible, le dolía mucho el pecho, Jimmy que había alcanzado a escuchar le pregunto qué pasaba, entonces él le pidió a Jimmy que bajara por la carta, que por ningún motivo dejara que ella la llegara a encontrar, Jimmy que sentía lealtad hacia él como su cómplice, bajo de la colina, para cuando llego al hogar ella ya iba saliendo con un breve equipaje, Jimmy, tomo la carta del buzón lo más rápido que pudo, pero no paso inadvertido para ella, -"¿Qué sucede Jimmy?, ¿Qué llevas ahí?"-, Jimmy metió rápidamente el sobre en sus ropas, ella iba hacia Jimmy cuando Albert la llamo, -"¿estás lista hermosa?"-, de nuevo ella olvido a Jimmy y centro toda su atención en Albert, entonces salieron las maestras a saludar a Albert y a despedirlos, Jimmy llego a su lado le explico que al parecer Albert venia llegando de Sao Paulo había estado mucho tiempo fuera y que había querido sorprender al 'jefe', viniendo por ella para invitarla a dar un paseo por la residencia de Lakewood, 'tal vez por eso la efusividad y la alegría de verlo' -pensó Terry, pero no, él era actor y muy bien sabía leer el lenguaje corporal, -"no…, no puedo engañarme a mí mismo"- se dijo, entonces Jimmy le regreso la carta, cuando Terry la tomo vio temblar sus propias manos y se dio cuenta que en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras luchaba para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos, en tanto su pensamiento trabajaba a toda velocidad, 'ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo, no puedo pretender que ella me esperara por siempre, y mientras yo cumplía con mi deber, Albert estuvo siempre a tu lado, consolándote, fortaleciéndote, porque Albert, sí pudo estar contigo verte y escribirte, mientras yo lo tenía negado, no puedo imaginar que Albert no hubiera terminado ocupando mi lugar, no sé si en realidad me has olvidado ya 'Pecosa', pero definitivamente Albert ya ocupa un espacio importante en ti, ahora por tu bien, ya no puedo intervenir, acercarme ahora sería solo causarte más dolor y confusión, lo mejor será que me vaya, y de una vez por todas entienda, que ya te perdí', un estremecimiento de tristeza y dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, y mirándola fijamente musito, –"Candy, mi Candy… adiós para siempre… mi amada pecosa"-, entonces rompió la carta en cuatro partes, fue justo en ese momento que ella levanto la vista hacia la colina, Jimmy reacciono rápido haciendo a Terry agacharse pronto, -"!Hey!, amigo, la jefe siempre presiente cuando tu estas aquí"-, ella continuaba mirando hacia la colina como si buscara algo, pero entonces Albert la volvió a llamar, -"¿Nos vamos?"-, ella muy sonriente asintió y subió al coche, juntos él y Jimmy vieron alejarse el auto, él de rodillas sobre el pasto permitió dejar correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, Jimmy lo observaba muy atentamente, parecía comprender la decisión que había tomado y que era para bien de ella, en cuanto él pudo tomar fuerza se puso de pie limpiando su rostro se despidió de Jimmy, -"esta vez… adiós para siempre hermano"- le dijo y se fue directamente hasta Londres._

 _Aquella tarde él no supo que Jimmy había recogido aquella carta rota, que se tomó la molestia de pegarla y luego la guardo con la firme convicción de que algún día se la haría llegar a 'jefe' y también le contaría lo sucedido._

 _(Fin de flash-back)_

Estuvo tan perdido en sus memorias que ni siquiera noto en qué momento el tren había parado y subido a los pasajeros de Chicago, tampoco noto que habían abordado gran cantidad de gentes y que el tren ya seguía en su curso, fue hasta que el mozo le pregunto si necesitaba algo, entonces él pidió una limonada lo más fría que pudiera, en un rápido recorrido visual se fijó que el tren estaba completamente lleno, había una dama rubia de espaldas a él, que lucía muy elegante y parecía estar buscando un espacio en donde sentarse, él retomo su lectura enterrándose en el libro con el afán de no atraer la atención, no tenía deseo de compartir su mesa con nadie, por lo menos no en ese momento…, demasiado tarde, el mozo se acercó con su limonada y al tiempo le pregunto que si le molestaría que la dama quien viajaba sola podría sentarse en el espacio disponible pues el tren estaba completamente lleno, Terry ni siquiera volteo a ver al camarero, ni bajo el libro _-"Si, está bien, no hay ningún problema"-_ dijo, y sin voltear ni dejarse ver se aferró a la lectura, esperaba que la dama no lo reconociera y mucho menos que hiciera algún aspaviento que atrajera la atención de las otras gentes, lo único de ser actor a lo que no se acostumbraba era eso de ser el centro de atención, más bien trataba siempre de pasar desapercibido, _"con suerte, después de que coma se levante y se vaya a su camarote"_ –pensó Terry, el mesero le ofreció de comer el mismo platillo que había pedido él una hora y media antes y también una limonada lo más fría posible, ella solo asintió con un leve _-"Mmmgg"-_ , …Terry reflexiono _"vaya, parece que no soy el único que tiene calor en este Tren"_ …su entonación le resulto lejanamente familiar… pero no quiso pensar en ello, sonrió, ya le había sucedido otras veces… y finalmente pudo concentrarse en su lectura hasta que llego a olvidar que había alguien sentado en su misma mesa, sintió pesado el cuello, se dio un leve masaje y acomodo sus lentes, cuando lo hacía vio que la dama estaba también concentrada en un grueso libro, lo tenía levantado hacía ella por lo que pudo leer el título, **-Compendio de Anatomía y Fisiología Humana Ilustrada-** , _"Que es eso?, ¿qué mujer lee un libro así?, aunque ahora desde lo del sufragio femenino es más probable que suceda"_ , -pensó Terry, _"bueno, por lo menos, si es una dama así de culta, tal vez no esté interesada en los espectáculos y no tenga idea de quién soy yo"_ , pensando así, se volvió a concentrar en su lectura, en ese instante noto en sí mismo una especie de calma y armonía que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba pero no quiso prestar demasiada atención, leyó otro capítulo más de su libro, ya había olvidado en donde estaba, hasta que un joven mozo se acercó a él, trayendo dos nuevos vasos de limonada.

 **Mozo** : _-"¿Desea algo más usted señor o su prometida? "-_

 **Terry** , saliendo de su enfrascamiento le empieza a responder mientras va apartando el libro hacía la mesa: _-"¡Oh!, no la dama no es mi prometida, yo estoy viajando sol….."-_ por primera vez la vio, el libro se le cayó de las manos, ella también estaba respondiendo algo parecido al momento que el libro de él caía, golpeando su vaso de limonada volcándolo hacia ella, el líquido cayó sobre su rubio cabello y hermoso rostro, todavía con la sorpresa en la cara Terry intento levantar el vaso que había tirado, pero con el rápido movimiento golpeo la limonada que ella había pedido, vertiéndola toda sobre su vestido. El corazón le latía de una forma indescriptible al mismo tiempo que observaba el desastre que había causado, jamás en toda su vida había cometido una torpeza semejante, el pañuelo que ella había sacado para secarse la cara había quedado completamente empapado con el derrame del segundo vaso, Terry vio que el mozo corrió pronto por unas servilletas secas, mientras él saco su pañuelo y empezó a secar con sus propias manos la parte descubierta del pecho de ella.

 **Ella** pegándole en ambas manos le reclamo al tiempo que le quitaba el pañuelo de las manos: _-"Basta Terry, deja de tocarme, yo me seco sola gracias, tu por favor ocúpate de los libros, están absorbiendo la humedad"-_.

 **Terry** bajo la vista sentía el rostro completamente enrojecido y tomo un libro secándolo con una de las toallas secas que había traído el mozo, seco primero el libro de ella y enseguida el suyo, para cuando termino, el mozo ya había secado la mesa y ella tenía la cara y manos secas, solo estaba su vestido completamente mojado, él sintió una repentina risa, pero la vergüenza fue mayor y se contuvo: _-"Lo siento, de verdad, te puedo jurar que nunca jamás en toda mi vida había derramado nada sobre la mesa…Candy"-_ _termino con un suspiro._

 **Candy** : _-"!Ohh… ya veo!"-_ dijo ella en tono de broma y ofensa, al mismo tiempo que sintió como un par de cubos de hielo bajaban por el centro de su pecho, derritiéndose a su paso hasta llegar a su abdomen, se humedeció los labios que en ese momento tenía completamente secos y probo el sabor dulce de la limonada, contuvo una risilla y lo más seria que pudo le dijo, _-"No esperaba… nunca imagine llegar a encontrarte aquí, Terry"-._

 **Terry** , se sintió abrumado: _-"Lo siento… lamento incomodarte…"-_  
Con los hielitos, el cuerpo de **Candy** respingo por el abrupto cambio de temperatura: _-"De que hablas… ¡hip!... no me…!hip! incomo…!hip! …das, solo… ¡hip!... no esper… ¡hip!... raba… ¡hip!... encontrarte….!hip!... contrario… ¡hip!... a eso me… ¡hip!... da mucha… ¡hip!... alegría ver… ¡hip!...te…"-_

 **Terry** observo sus manos y en ninguna de ellas había algún anillo que significara compromiso, aunque eso no siempre se utilizaba, sin embargo no vio ninguna argolla de matrimonio, entonces tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la apretó delicadamente, dejando salir una sonrisa de sus labios: _-"Puedo decir lo mismo Candy, jamás imagine encontrarte en un tren, y también me siento muy…, pero muy feliz de verte"-._

 **Candy** se sorprendió por el intimo contacto de sus manos, pero no las retiro, lo miro atentamente: _-"!hip!...Terry y tú,… ¡hip!... ¿desde cuan… ¡hip!... do usas… ¡hip!... lentes?...!hip!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"!Ohh!, hace un par de años, pero solo los utilizo para leer, más bien son un par de pequeñas lupas que agrandan las letras de los libros que leo para no cansarme demasiado, si la letra es muy chica…"-_ , se sentía muy nervioso no podía creer que estuviera ante ella, entonces llevo a su boca las manos de ella depositando un beso suave y delicado, pero alcanzo a probar el sabor de la limonada, empezó a reír _–"!jajajaja!, Candy, sabes a limonada… ¡jajaja! de seguro, toda tu sabes a limonada…!jajajaja!"-._

 **Candy** sentía que su corazón se le escapaba del pecho de tan fuerte que latía, sentir la calidez de sus labios en sus manos y el comentario aparentemente inocente de que toda ella podía saber a limonada la hizo ruborizar, su risa, esa risa profunda que tanto había añorado, también le aceleraba los latidos del corazón, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: _-"Pues… ¡hip!... vaya que… ¡hip!... eres simp… ¡hip!... patico… ¡hip!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pero de verdad ¿no vas a dejar de hipar?, será mejor que vayas a quitarte esa ropa mojada, o te vas a enfermar"-_ , entonces iba a soltarle las manos, pero estaban pegoteadas, él también tenía las manos llenas de limonada y el azúcar pego las manos de ambos, teniendo que estirar un poco la piel para separarlas, entonces ya ninguno contuvo la risa. Cuando terminaron de reír Candy se levantó para ir a su camarote, iba a tomar su libro para llevarlo con ella, entonces él la detuvo. _–"No, Candy, déjalo aquí, yo cuidare que se sequen las hojas que se mojaron, aquí entra bastante bien el sol y puedo ir dando vuelta a cada hoja para que sequen sin pegarse entre ellas"-_. Ella solo asintió y se fue, " _además así me aseguro que regreses después de cambiarte"_ –pensó él. En cuanto ella se retiró, de los labios de Terry escapo un profundo suspiro, su corazón estaba frenético, tenía el impulso de levantarse detrás de ella y abrazarla con fuerza, la reacción emocional que ella le causaba era demasiado intensa y era muy difícil contener por completo la necesidad de estar a su lado, en verdad la sorpresa de verla lo había dejado anonadado, como era posible que habían estado compartiendo la mesa durante casi dos horas y que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, recordó que poco antes de llegar a Chicago, se había forzado a bloquear sus sentimientos pero que contrario a ello solo había conseguido hacerlos más intensos, y que cuando finalmente logro concentrarse en su libro fue el momento justo cuando ella llego a sentarse en la misma mesa en la que él se encontraba, entonces recordó que en ese momento él había experimentado una profunda paz en su interior, de forma reflexiva rio en silencio, apenas si podía creer que ella estuviera en el mismo tren y que además, según había dicho el otro mozo ella estaba viajando sola, _"¿A dónde irá Candy?, ¿será que viaja solo hasta Lakewood?, o tal vez lleva un destino más largo, que estúpido soy, debí preguntarle, ¿y si se queda en la siguiente estación?"_ cuando ese pensamiento atravesó su mente sintió como una especie de angustia comenzaba a extenderse por su pecho, _"Que idiota, ni tan solo le pregunte su número de camarote, ¿y si ya no regresa y decide bajar en la siguiente estación?, ¡oh no!, que voy a hacer, no, pero debe regresar por su libro, parece importante para ella pues pensó en secarlo primero que a ella misma… no creo que lo dejaría así nada más… no, ella debe regresar a esta mesa, soy capaz de pasar aquí la noche completa vigilando su regreso"_ , por más palabras que se dijera a sí mismo, no lograba contener la angustia que le ocasionaba el miedo de no volverla a ver, sin poder resistirse más llamo al mozo: _-"Dígame por favor, ¿cuál va a ser la siguiente estación en la que se detenga el tren?"-_

 **Mozo** : _-"Si señor, la siguiente estación es en Lakewood"-_ Terry sintió que la sangre se le helaba, eso era muy cerca del Hogar de Pony, ¡dios!, y ¿si Candy bajaba ahí?, el mozo continuo sin prestar atención a la palidez que cubría el rostro de Terry, _-"sin embargo no pararemos señor, pues el tren está completamente lleno, el boletaje fue vendido en su totalidad y la mayoría de los pasajeros llevan destinos distantes, por lo que la siguiente estación en la que paremos, será en la ciudad de Oklahoma, llegaremos ahí hasta el día de mañana casi al anochecer, ¿tiene el señor algún problema,?, ¿necesita bajar o tiene alguna gestión pendiente?"-,_ el color regreso al rostro de Terry, tenía por lo menos la mayor parte del día siguiente para continuar al lado de Candy, sonrió con un suspiro de tranquilidad.

 **Terry** : _-"Gracias, y no, no tengo ningún problema, era solo por curiosidad"-_ , el mozo se retiró, Terry se concentró en sus pensamientos _," tengo casi todo el día de mañana a mi disposición, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad lo más posible, ¿Cómo hago?..., bueno lo primero es preguntarle cuál es su destino, para tener mayor certeza del tiempo que podre tenerla a mi alcance… ¿pero y luego?,.., y ¿si termino hostigándola?... ¡no, no!, ella no es así… veamos…. ¿en realidad que es lo que quieres hacer Terry?..., ….en realidad, quiero abrazarla, besarla, pedirle que se quede conmigo, que abandone su viaje y se vaya conmigo y permanezca a mi lado para siempre, quiero decirle que no he podido olvidarla, que yo no he cambiado, desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que la amo y nada ha sido de capaz de cambiar esa verdad en mi…, si muy bien con el discurso, pero ¿Cómo llegar a eso? No puedo ser así de abrupto obviamente…. Tengo que hacer un plan…. Tal vez lo primero es tomar las cosas con calma… ¿calma?, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy en calma?, no, ya no más calma…Candy, Candy, Candy, amor mío… mi amada pecosa, pareces tan distinta, tan elegante, tu mirada refleja una forma de madurez y profundidad en tus pensamientos, luces como una mujer de nueva era, muy inteligente, más bien diría que brillante… ¿en dónde habrá quedado mi atolondrada Tarzán pecosa?, o ¿será que aun continua dentro de ti, escondida para aparecer en el momento más inesperado?, por la forma en cómo vistes ahora y tu manera de conducirte me resulta muy difícil imaginarte saltando de árbol en árbol…, no, ahora eres todo una enfermera, y por lo que veo una enfermera muy profesional…. Pero a mí me gustas más como 'enfermera pecas'"_ , centro su atención en el libro de ella, y empezó a pasar las paginas lentamente, observando los dibujos, que sensación exquisitamente extraña el pasar sus dedos por las páginas que seguramente ella ya había recorrido con sus ojos, quería conocerlo todo de ella, poco a poco fue adentrándose en la contemplación de los dibujos, hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo atrapado por la lectura, el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano era algo fascinante, y las imágenes le ayudaban a asociar con facilidad cada órgano, sistema y glándula….

 **Candy** alcanzo a salir de ese vagón, pero su cuerpo temblaba por completo especialmente las rodillas y no era por estar mojada de limonada, sentía que las piernas no la sostendrían el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta su camarote, no precisaba medirse la presión estaba segura que se le había elevado hasta el cielo, tuvo que detener su marcha a mitad del siguiente vagón para recuperar el aliento, la numerología de los camarotes iba en sentido inverso el suyo era el #36, lo que significaba que era el primero después de la locomotora, o sea debía caminar hasta 12 vagones para llegar a su espacio, _"Terry está aquí, él está aquí"_ -le repetía su mente con insistencia mientras que su corazón parecía decidido a organizar una revolución negándose absolutamente a seguir avanzando, a menos que lo hiciera en sentido contrario y regresara hasta donde sabía estaba sentado él, trato de dar algunas respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse, pero de inmediato empezó a sentir que un mareo estaba tomando fuerza en su interior, cerró los ojos por un momento, jamás imagino que la simple presencia de él pudiera seguir causando en ella una reacción emocional tan intensa, como no dejaba de temblar decidió apurarse para llegar hasta su camarote, trato de mantener su mente en blanco mientras caminaba, cuando finalmente llego al #36, entro y cerró la puerta por dentro, al llegar había visto que había un equipaje extra, George le había explicado que tendría que compartir espacio con una persona durante el viaje, así que ella agradeció que en aquel momento esa persona no se encontrara ahí, sin poder resistir más, se sentó en la cama, y entonces se permitió lo que había estado evitando durante el camino, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, primero de manera silenciosa, y luego con la compañía de sollozos entrecortados que por momentos le impedían la respiración, termino tumbada sobre la cama sin poder contener más el llanto, ella que había creído que las lágrimas se habían terminado por fin, ahora se daba cuenta que fácilmente volvería a llenar el lago Michigan con tantas lagrimas que no cesaban de salir, mientras que los recuerdos volvían a su mente, desde aquella dolorosa separación, largas noches llenas de tristeza y melancolía, momentos en los que estando sola no lograba contener el llanto, cada día evitando encontrarse con su recuerdo, y luego de un tiempo creyó que estaba lista para continuar su vida, Albert la había ayudado tanto, le había dado grandes alegrías, y la había motivado a continuar a ilusionarse de nuevo por las cosas sencillas que la vida le ofrecía, él la había invitado a hacer un viaje juntos, y al mismo tiempo que la carta de Albert llegaba, llego también una invitación para leer una conferencia sobre la importancia de la _'calidez humana en la atención de los enfermos'_ y con ello la oportunidad de tomar una especialización en cardiología durante un curso que demoraría cuatro meses en terminar, esa invitación venia del Doctor Frank, el cardiólogo del hospital San Joseph y de la señorita Mary Jane la directora de la escuela de enfermería, vaya propuestas –recordó

( _Flash-back)_

 _-"Hermana María, en realidad ahora no sé qué decisión tomar, por una parte el proyecto de ir a tomar ese curso de especialización en cardiología, me atrae en sobre manera, sin embargo por otra parte está la propuesta de Albert de acompañarlo en un largo viaje de casi un año, me resulta también tentador, pues así podría pasar más tiempo cerca de él"-_

 _ **Hna. María** : -"Candy, debes recordar que las decisiones de nuestras vidas las tomamos por convicción propia y no sería adecuado que yo te dijera que es lo que debes hacer, pero pienso que si viajas para especializarte es algo muy bueno, no solo para ti, sino por todas las personas que ayudarías con tu trabajo, pero por otra parte, debes aclarar tu interés en viajar con el señor Albert, creo que si eso es lo que tu corazón desea, tal vez ni siquiera lo dudarías, pero si no estás segura y aun así piensas que en realidad puedes encontrar la verdadera felicidad a su lado, entonces ve con él, pero Candy si tienes alguna duda… lo mejor es que lo pienses dos veces, por mi parte creo que si viajas con el señor Albert eso puede generar cambios muy profundos en tu vida, ¿comprendes?, lo importante es… si tu estas preparada para ellos, sabes que él te tiene un afecto especial y es algo que no debes ignorar al tomar esta decisión, pero… …yo solo puedo hacer una oración para que tomes la mejor decisión para ti"-_

 _La charla con la hermana María, había dejado a Candy más confusa todavía, desde que había ido a Lakewood con Albert se sentía más unida a él, y sabia a lo que se refería la hermana María con eso de 'cambios profundos'… además con 23 años ya podía considerarse una solterona, sin embargo… no estaba segura… decidió subir hasta la colina para permitirse reflexionar más tranquilamente, cuando llego se sentó a los pies del gran árbol con ambas propuestas en las manos, pero solo las veía, sin lograr llegar a una conclusión, sabía que su relación con Albert se estaba profundizando de una manera distinta, mas intima, pero no estaba segura si quería o no continuar con ello, por una parte si quería, con él siempre se sentía segura y feliz, pero había algo en su interior que le impedía sentir alguna ilusión por él, y la otra propuesta le significaba un cambio menor… o siendo honesta, ¿tal vez le significaba, una huida más?, fue entonces que Jimmy se acercó a ella_

 _ **Jimmy** : -"Jefe, ¿Qué haces, jefe, que piensas tanto?"-, Candy le sonrió al tiempo que noto cuanto había crecido y como en su mirada se dejaba ver que estaba madurando, así que le explico brevemente, las dos propuestas, el viaje y la especialidad, Jimmy, la observo atentamente, llego a mirarla de una manera tan profunda que por un momento Candy se sintió avergonzada_

 _ **Candy** : -"¿Qué pasa Jimmy, porque me miras así?"-_

 _Entonces **Jimmy** tomo una decisión: -"Espérame jefe, por ningún motivo te vayas a mover de aquí, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte y es muy importante, por favor no te vayas a mover de aquí"-, enseguida había montado a su caballo saliendo a todo galope rumbo a su casa, Candy se sintió más perpleja todavía, pero decidió esperarlo como él se lo había pedido. Cuando él regreso, se sentó al lado de ella y saco de sus ropas un sobre reparado de algunas roturas y una armónica, desde el momento que Candy vio el instrumento sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda._

 _ **Jimmy** le puso el sobre roto en sus manos: -"Esta roto por qué, él mismo lo rompió, cuando vio que el señor Albert había venido por ti jefe, se veía muy triste, de todas las veces que vino, esa fue la vez que más triste se veía, él dijo algo así como que 'tal vez ya era demasiado tarde' y rompió el sobre, él lloro cuando se fue"-_

 _ **Candy** comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho que le estaba cortando el aire, el sobre, le era tan familiar, aun negándose a creerlo le dijo a Jimmy: -"No te comprendo Jimmy, ¿a quién te refieres?, ¿quién vino?"-, aunque para ser honesta sabía perfectamente a quien se refería Jimmy_

 _ **Jimmy** : -"El hombre Jefe, el elegante antipático, perdón pero tuve que leer la carta cuando la pegue, lo mejor es que la leas tu misma jefe"-._

 _ **Candy** para ese momento ya se sentía temblorosa todo alrededor parecía haberse obscurecido y solo veía el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado de no volverlo a romper, saco la carta, era muy breve, pero no cabía duda, ya había reconocido la letra, no requirió ver el remitente, era una carta de Terry, tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no podía ver las letras, parpadeo varias veces para secar los ojos, entonces Jimmy se recostó en el pasto y empezó a tocar aquella vieja melodía que aun aparecía en sus sueños, aun a pesar de los años "Terry estuvo aquí…., ¿Cuántas veces estuvo aquí?... Terry estuvo aquí…., estuvo el tiempo suficiente para enseñarlo a tocar la armónica… ¡Ohh!", Candy no pudo contener más el llanto, que nacía descontrolado desde lo más profundo de su alma, intento contenerse y respirar profundo, tenía que leer la carta, se limpió los ojos, contemplo la letra, cuanto tiempo, esa letra que la había hecho soñar en aquellas viejas cartas que jamás se había atrevido a leer de nuevo…._

 _Candy,_

 _¿Cómo estás? ...ha sido un año._  
 _Había tenido planeado en hacer contacto contigo de nuevo después de que un año había pasado, pero otro medio año ha transcurrido por mi indecisión._  
 _Yo enviare este correo._  
 _-nada ha cambiado conmigo._  
 _Yo no sé si esta carta te importe o no, yo solo quería asegurarme_  
 _que tú supieras eso._

 _T. G._

 _ **Candy** abrazo la carta en un deseo descontrolado de sentirlo cerca, de alguna forma sentirlo cerca, ¡! -nada ha cambiado conmigo!, la frase salto a la vista y permanecía en su mente como una plegaria que se repite una y otra vez, ¡! -nada ha cambiado conmigo!, ¡! -nada ha cambiado conmigo!, casi podía escuchar su voz diciéndole ¡! -nada ha cambiado conmigo!, "!Terry!", su pensamiento la abrumo en sobremanera, "!Terry me ama!, dios mío, ! Terry me ama!, él vino aquí, él vino muchas veces aquí, entonces aquella noche cuando iba a ser mi cumpleaños, era la música de la armónica de Terry en la colina, si era él, Jimmy intento distraerme pero aquellas luces que vi alejándose, eran las de su auto, era él, era Terry, ¿Cuántas veces vino a verme, sin poder acercarse?" el llanto salía entrecortado pues por momentos se le detenía la respiración, no podía parar de llorar la música que Jimmy tocaba, la sumergía más en un llanto profundo, "él sabía que no debíamos vernos por eso se ocultó siempre…., ¿por qué tanto llanto?, ¿Por qué el contenido de la carta me produce tantas emociones que no logro asimilar?" Pero había una que si distinguía con mucha facilidad, era la esperanza "Dios, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Albert regreso de Sao Paulo hace casi un año, ¿y si Terry ya cambio?, ¡No! No puede ser, debo ir a buscarlo" Jimmy termino de tocar su armónica, -"Dime Jimmy, dime que sucedió, cuéntame, cuéntame cuantas veces vino, dímelo todo por favor, …yo… yo necesito saber"- lo urgió Candy todavía llorosa._

 _ **Jimmy** se dedicó a relatarle por varias horas todas las ocasiones en las que había compartido las visitas de Terry y al finalizar Candy le agradeció, Jimmy le dijo: -"Sabes jefe, él no es antipático, es como mi hermano…, si es mi hermano"- y luego le pregunto –"Dime jefe ¿ya sabes qué decisión vas a tomar?"-_

 _Candy ya había olvidado por completo las dos propuestas y se dio cuenta que definitivamente no estaba lista para viajar con Albert, no, sabiendo que los sentimientos de él hacia ella estaban empezando a cambiar, ella no podía permitirse lastimarlo de esa forma, ahora menos, ahora que sabía que Terry si la había buscado y que en su interior muy escondido bajo inmensas capas de dolor había quedado sepultado 'pero todavía vivo', su amor por Terry, la propuesta de la especialidad también quedó relegada, ahora debía de ir a buscar a Terry, sabia en dónde encontrarlo, sabía que él nunca había dejado su departamento en Nueva York. Durante los días siguientes viajo hasta Broadway, fue al departamento, a la compañía Stratford, no lo encontró, la casera le dijo que hacía casi un año había partido de viaje, y en la compañía se enteró que había tomado un año sabático y había regresado a Londres, pero no sabían si volvería pues él también tenía trabajo allá, su corazón termino desecho de nuevo, paro esa noche en Nueva York y regreso al hogar de Pony envuelta en llanto, tenía que volver a empezar, tenía que ocuparse de nuevo, pero ir con Albert significaba arriesgarlo a sufrir, si ella no lograba corresponderlo de la misma forma que él pudiera desear, solo lo lastimaría, y ahora que sabía que su corazón aun pertenecía a Terry, simplemente no debía ir con Albert, no debía pretender usarlo para olvidarse de Terry, así que envió una carta a Albert declinando la invitación, explicándole que aceptaría la oportunidad de ir a estudiar la especialidad en cardiología, aun no sabía en donde era, pero envió una carta de aceptación al Dr. Frank._

 _(Fin de flash-back)._

Y ahora estaba aquí, bañada con limonada, y llorando desconsoladamente porque no lograba controlar los sentimientos que Terry le causaba, creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver y no se sentía capaz de lidiar con la emoción de volver a verlo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tumbada en la cama, debía tener los ojos inflamados por tanto llorar, decidió levantarse, y se lavó el cuerpo poniendo especial atención en enfriar los ojos para que disminuyera la hinchazón, también lavo su cabello, el cual ato en su nuca con un moño, tardo en elegir el vestido que se pondría, quería verse muy bien y termino eligiendo uno con los hombros ligeramente descubiertos y casi sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, mentalmente agradeció a Annie que siempre la forzaba a ir de compras cuando estaba en Chicago, le agradeció que la acompañara y le ayudara a elegir esos vestidos, sino ahora se sentiría perdida. Salió rumbo al comedor.

Él no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que el joven **mozo** se acercó preguntando: _-"¿Desea el señor ordenar algo de cenar? o ¿prefiere esperar a que regrese su prometida?"_ -

" _¿mi prometida?... ¡oh!... vaya…. Qué bien se escucha esa frase, y cuanto anhelo que eso fuera verdad, si se trata de Candy"_ –pensó **Terry** cayendo en la cuenta de que ella no había regresado, miro su reloj de bolsillo, _"¿acaso tres horas no son suficientes para cambiarse un vestido?, tal vez no planee regresar y permanezca en su camarote el resto del viaje"_ , sintió que la tristeza le oprimía el corazón, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea: _-"por favor, vaya preparándome un emparedado sencillo y unas galletas con té, y le agradecería que avise a mi prometida que la estoy esperando para cenar"-_ , enseguida bajo la vista al libro para evitar que el mozo le preguntara el número de camarote, el mozo se retiró de inmediato, _"ojala resulte"_ –pensó Terry.

Candy ya iba a mitad del camino cuando el **mozo** se acercó a ella: _-"Oh, ¡ya viene señorita!, su prometido le había enviado avisar que la espera para cenar"-_ , Candy de momento no estuvo segura de que el mozo se estuviera dirigiendo a ella, pero al no encontrarse nadie más en el corredor, supo que si era a ella a quien le hablaba. Estaba a punto de decirle que ella no tenía ningún prometido, pero el joven se le adelanto preguntando: _-"¿Que desea usted cenar?"-_ , Candy pensó por un momento en corregir al mozo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

 **Candy** : _-"Solo un emparedado sencillo y después un té acompañado de galletas con chispas de chocolate, gracias"-_.

El **mozo** le sonrió con suspicacia: _-"Si, me imagine que pediría lo mismo que su prometido, porque pidió el mismo platillo por la tarde, permiso"-_ y se adelantó rumbo al comedor.

 _"Lo dicho"_ –pensó **Candy** , el joven no iba a asimilar nunca que ella no tenía ningún prometido. La noche había caído sobre el tren en movimiento, y en las ventanillas Candy solo vio su reflejo intentando reprimir las mariposas en el estómago que le producía el pensar en esa frase _"mi prometido, Terry mi prometido"_ , respiro profundo cerrando los ojos pero una sonrisa se anunció en sus labios, los recuerdos del verano en Escocia se reavivaron en su mente y en sus emociones, se regañó a sí misma, _"por dios Candy, ya no eres una adolescente…. Pero todo mi cuerpo, toda mi mente reacciona como si lo fuera, ¿qué es esta sensación de felicidad que llega y lo invade todo sin razón ni lógica?…. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no sentía deseo de cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo?..."_ , en la ventanilla vio el reflejo de aquel, su primer y único beso, se estremeció y sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, _"no debo seguir pensando así, esto no ayuda a calmar los nervios"_ , se llevó las manos al estómago como tratando de detener las sensaciones y se mordió fuerte los labios, _"basta Candy"_ –pensó- _"hace casi un año que él dejo aquella carta que Jimmy recién me dio hace menos de un mes, si Terry se fue, quizá decidió olvidarse de mí, tal vez Terry ya tenga una novia, o peor una prometida de verdad…. ¡!Ohh!"_ , las mariposas chocaron todas unas con otras haciéndole nudo en el estómago causándole un repentino dolor, le vino a la mente la rapidez con la que él negó un compromiso por la tarde, _"bueno pero tú también lo negaste Candy"_ –se dijo, y la Candy traviesa que siempre había habitado en su interior le trajo el recuerdo de las manos de Terry cubriendo las suyas, aun podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios en ellas, las mariposas volvieron a revolotear, _"vaya Candy en verdad eres imposible"_ , se miró en el reflejo, había batallado para decidir que vestido ponerse, pero estaba contenta con el resultado… eso no le había vuelto a pasar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, finalmente decidió seguir caminando.

continuara...

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

Por Lady Pecosa

 _UN APROPIADO TEMA DE_ _CONVERSACIÓN_

Capitulo 2

Entrando en el comedor todas las mesas se encontraban ocupadas, estaba más que lleno, aun si hubiera deseado sentarse en otro lugar hubiera sido imposible, solo había un lugar disponible, se dirigió hacia él, Terry tenía su codo derecho recargado sobre la mesa y su cara sobre su mano, con la otra mano detenía las páginas del libro de ella que se encontraba abierto encima de la mesa, lo estaba viendo atentamente, parecía concentrado, a un lado suyo estaba un emparedado y un té con galletas, él no había tocado nada, _"¿en verdad me está esperando?"_ , cuando se acercó a la mesa él levanto la cabeza y la vio por el reflejo de la ventanilla, una flamante sonrisa ilumino su rostro, _"se ve increíblemente hermosa"_ –pensó Terry y se puso de pie para esperar a que ella se sentara, Candy sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo y la piel se le erizo, culpo al clima del comedor pensando que estaba un poco más frio que su camarote.

 **Terry** la observo: _"¿Tienes frio Candy?, debió ser largo el recorrido desde tu camarote hasta aquí… ten ponte mi saco"-_ en ese momento levanto su saco del asiento, se lo había quitado temprano cuando había sentido calor a la hora de la comida y no se lo había puesto durante todo el día así que estaba aclimatado a la temperatura.

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, no es necesario Terry"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pero tampoco lo estoy usando yo y tú tienes frio"-_ sin más se lo puso sobre los hombros y Candy metió los brazos en las mangas, mismas que le quedaron, bastante salidas, más allá de sus manos.

 **Candy** se rio: _-"Vaya eres muy grande Terry, estas mucho más alto de lo que te recordaba y más varonil"-_

 **Terry** sonrió con cierta timidez: _-"Bueno Candy, este año cumplí 25, lo más seguro es que ya crecí lo que debía"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, es verdad, pero me pareces un poco más alto que Albert e incluso tu espalda… tus hombros son más anchos"-_ se sentaron

 **Terry** paso saliva y bajo la vista distrayéndose en doblar las mangas de su saco hacia arriba para dejar al descubierto las manos de Candy: _-"Y… ¿Cómo esta Albert?"-_ , pregunto como de pasada, en realidad lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era hablar de Albert

 **Candy** le contesto muy entusiasta, más entusiasta de lo que él hubiera deseado: _-"Oh, se encuentra de maravilla, ¿si sabes que él resulto ser el verdadero abuelo Williams?, fue una sorpresa extraordinaria, yo jamás lo hubiera imaginado Terry"-_

 **Terry** se esmeró más en el dobles de las mangas de su saco: _-"Si, yo leí en los diarios lo de su presentación pública, y ¿eso de imaginarlo?…. Había ciertas cosas del él que me parecían… digamos… no congruentes…, cuando lo visitaba en el Blue River… ¿recuerdas?"-_ , dijo Terry ahora más reflexivo que celoso.

 **Candy** continuo con la misma emoción: _-"Pues para mí fue una indescriptible sorpresa, honestamente no lo hubiera imaginado, y mucho menos que también él hubiera resultado ser 'mi príncipe de la colina'…, aunque… tal vez, si hubiera puesto más atención después que perdió la memoria…"-_

 **Terry** pensó, _"ahora, ¿qué demonios significa eso de 'príncipe de la colina'?"_ , la voz de Terry salió un poco más alta de lo esperado y dijo con un dejo de molestia que no logro contener: _-"Ya está"-_

 **Candy** se sobresaltó: _-¡!Eh!-_

 **Terry** respiro bajando la voz a su tono normal: _-"Las mangas, ya están listas"-_ , le dijo señalándolas Candy las vio arremangadas y observo con atención a Terry, preguntándose qué le habría molestado, Terry comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo por la mirada expectante de Candy, afortunadamente justo llego el mozo.

 **Mozo** : _-"Aquí tiene señorita, su emparedado y su té con galletas"-_ , enseguida los volvió a dejar solos

 **Terry** aprovecho para distraer el tema de Albert: _-"Vaya, ¿acostumbras a cenar lo mismo que yo Candy?"-_ , ella sonrió, el mozo le había dicho que también por la tarde había pedido el mismo platillo que él, Terry le interrumpió el pensamiento: _-"Sabes Candy, tú también estas más alta, bastante más esbelta y…. Muchísimo más… femenina"-_ , el piropo tomo por sorpresa a Candy quien parpadeo varias veces y se ruborizo un poco, luego él agrego: _-"También veo que no has perdido el tiempo y has coleccionado algunas pecas más"-_

 **Candy** le reclama: _-¡!Terry!-_ Y él suelta una carcajada, cuanto adoraba esa risa pensó Candy, había demasiados detalles de él que nunca había logrado borrar de su memoria, también le gustaba mucho que siempre hiciera referencia a sus pecas, finalmente termino uniéndose a su risa.

Cuando dejaron de reír, **Terry** la instó a comer: _-"Comamos Candy, antes de que los té se enfríen demasiado…, mientras que esperaba a que volvieras, me distraje leyendo tu libro Candy, es muy interesante, aunque con la enfermedad de Susana y con la muerte de la segunda mujer de mi padre, aprendí algo sobre el funcionamiento del organismo, regularmente no es común tener muy en cuenta la importancia de cuidar de nuestra salud y hay muchos detalles que uno ni siquiera se imagina"-_.

 **Candy** , se impactó un poco, Terry había mencionado un par de temas algo espinosos, que atrajeron la atención de Candy, pero prefirió conducirse por el que para ella era menos escabroso: _-"!Oh!, Terry lo lamento…, no sabía que había muerto la segunda esposa de tu padre"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Esta bien Candy, no te preocupes, eso sucedió hace más de año, y precisamente eso leía en tu libro, sabes, mis hermanastros suelen decir que su madre se murió debido a que era demasiado gruñona, y honestamente cuando yo tenía la edad de ellos pensaba exactamente lo mismo, y creo que hasta más aún, si recuerdas ella y yo para nada teníamos una buena relación, pero ahora que leo tu libro, veo que tal vez ellos tienen algo de razón, según acabo de entender ella padecía eso de… …colecistitis crónica, imagino que con tanto enojo ella colecciono excesiva bilis en su vesícula y cuando Richard II le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a heredar el ducado, si no que su deseo era convertirse en párroco rector, para llegar a ser obispo algún día, ella enfermo, al parecer y por lo que he leído, hoy entiendo que su vesícula se perforo y murió a causa de una peritonitis aguda… fue una perdida sensible, especialmente para Richard II quien se sintió culpable por algún tiempo, y para el más pequeño Robert, que todavía estaba muy cercano a ella, afortunadamente Isabel lo tomo con bastante filosofía"-_.

 **Candy** , que había comido muy poco de su emparedado solo expreso: _-"Entiendo"-_ y luego bajo la vista

 **Terry** : _-"Lo siento Candy, temo que elegí un tema poco apropiado para la cena"-_

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"Oh, no te preocupes Terry está bien, en verdad estoy algo acostumbrada…, es solo que pensaba en lo difícil que debe ser, haber tenido una mamá y luego perderla, aun cuando fuera gruñona, y que también para tu padre debió ser un golpe muy duro"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Concuerdo contigo, no sé qué haría si Eleonor muriera, pero también pienso que para ella, la segunda esposa de mi padre, debió ser muy difícil su propia vida…, sabes Candy, aunque mi padre sintió su perdida, sé que en realidad él nunca llego a amarla, y por lo experimentado en mi propia vida, estoy seguro que para ella, eso debió ser muy doloroso, vivir con alguien que con certeza sabía no la pudo amar nunca, debió amargar su vida entera; la verdad es que mi padre nunca la eligió a ella, ella fue su esposa por imposición de la abuela Helena, pero ella todo el tiempo supo que el corazón de mi padre siempre le perteneció a Eleonor, ahora comprendo porque me llego a odiar tanto, pues yo era el recuerdo viviente de la presencia de Eleonor en la vida de mi padre; eso yo no lo sabía sino hasta hace poco… es… es increíble como las historias pueden llegar a repetirse… ¿no te parece?"-_ concluyo Terry de forma muy reflexiva. Candy, pensó en si se estaba refiriendo a él mismo y a Susana, apenas había dado dos mordiscos más a su emparedado y opto por hacerlo a un lado. Al ver su movimiento Terry sonrió: _-"Temo que ese tampoco fue tema apropiado ¿verdad?... lo siento. Pero ahora te digo, que ellos se encuentran bastante bien, tuve la oportunidad de pasar casi todo el año con ellos, Isabel es brillante y entre ella y yo intentamos apoyar a Richard II que finalmente termino comprendiendo que no era culpa suya, es un chico muy agradable y Robert también lo es, para mí fue muy grato tener la oportunidad de conocerlos, el tiempo que estuve allá fue muy productivo en ese sentido, además de otras cosas que hice, y en cuanto a mi padre, debes saber que Eleonor lo ha estado acompañando desde hace medio año…"-_ sonrió melancólico _–"pareciera que en sus otoñales vidas, de pronto ha reaparecido la primavera"-_

Esta última declaración causo una impresión intensa en **Candy** , por más de un sentido, fue tal el impacto que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una expresión de sorpresa: _-"!¿!Como!?, ¡!¿lo dices en serio Terry?!"-_ lentamente apareció una sonrisa en sus labios: _-"Es…. no lo… quiero decir…, me siento alegre… yo…"-_ , el pensamiento de Candy, no lograba organizarse, _"están juntos, los padres de Terry están juntos, como al principio, ¡oh! Terry debe sentirse muy feliz"_ –pensaba emocionada.

 **Terry** la contemplo muy pensativo, sabía que ella había escrito una carta a su madre cuando Susana todavía vivía, incluso él la leyó, Eleonor se la había prestado después que Susana muriera. Pero en su mente había una pregunta que insistía demasiado en querer ser contestada, _"me pregunto Candy, ¿si para nosotros florecerá de nuevo la primavera?"_ ese pensamiento lo invadió por completo, esta vez fue él quien hizo a un lado su emparedado

Cuando **Candy** se fijó, que él también dejo su emparedado a la mitad, le comento en tono lo más relajado que pudo: _-"Parece que sigues sin encontrar un tema apropiado, Terry"-_ luego le sonrió

 **Terry** le correspondió la sonrisa: _-"Tienes razón, mejor cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu destino?, ¿A dónde se dirige esta 'Lady Pecosa'?, dime Candy, ¿la vida de quienes planeas iluminar con tu presencia?"-_

 **Candy** noto que por primera vez se dirigió a ella como pecosa, _"¿'lady pecosa'?...se escucha bien, me gusta"_ pensó Candy: _-"Bien, no se hacia dónde te diriges tú pero tal vez vamos hacia donde mismo, voy a Los Ángeles, a la Universidad de California según creo eso queda cerca de Hollywood, estaré tomando un curso de 'especialización en intervenciones quirúrgicas de problemas cardiacos', y también porque fui invitada a leer una conferencia sobre 'la importancia de la calidez humana en la atención de los enfermos', así que lo que estoy haciendo con ese libro en realidad es estar estudiando, ¿y tú Terry, a dónde vas?"-_

Repentinamente el apetito de **Terry** regreso a su estómago, una alegría increíble le arranco una gran sonrisa: _-"Efectivamente voy a trabajar en los estudios de Centaurs Film en Hollywood, por eso voy viajando en este tren, regularmente viajo en trenes regulares, sin camarotes ni nada de esto, pero el viaje es largo y no tiene caso cansarse innecesariamente"-._

 **Candy** : _-"Lo imaginaba, es por lo que me pareció poco posible encontrarte aquí, pero tienes razón, fue por lo mismo que George me sugirió viajar aquí, atravesar el país de lado a lado es un largo camino"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Y George… ¿Quién es?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"El apoderado de Albert, por indicaciones de él, George siempre procura organizar las cosas de la mejor manera para mí, lo del tren, lo del hospedaje, a veces pienso que exageran un poco en los cuidados"-_

Otra vez Albert, pensó **Terry** , pero omitió el comentario: _-"Ya veo…, yo voy a trabajar en una película corta así que estaré allá solo por seis meses, y tu Candy ¿Cuánto tiempo dura tu especialidad?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno yo estaré solo cuatro meses, casi apenas alcanzo a llegar e instalarme cuando inicie el curso… dime Terry, ¿de qué se trata la película que grabaras?, creí…. bueno por lo de las revistas…, creí que casi no te es grato actuar en cine como lo es en teatro, ¿es así Terry?"-_ , Candy retomo su emparedado, extrañamente su ánimo había cambiado de pronto.

 **Terry** : _-"La película se trata de la vida de un famoso y brillante investigador, que con ayuda de su gran sentido de deducción y acompañado de su bondadoso y torpe amigo el doctor Watson, resuelve crímenes que comete el archicriminal profesor Moriarty…, pero no te quisiera abrumar con el cuento"-_.

 **Candy** : _-"Si ya sé de quién me hablas, es Sherlock Holmes, ¿No es cierto? El personaje del doctor escocés Conan Doyle, uno que con su ingeniosa habilidad para el razonamiento deductivo resuelve asesinatos, ¿verdad?, si he leído algo de la biografía del doctor nació el 22 de mayo de 1859 en Edimburgo y estudió en las universidades de Stonyhurst y de Edimburgo. De 1882 a 1890 ejerció la medicina en Southsea (Inglaterra). Estudio en escarlata, el primero de sus relatos en los que aparece Holmes, lo publicó en 1887"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Tu lees eso Candy?, ¿acaso te has vuelto una erudita?, ¿en dónde quedo mi atolondrada pecosa?"-_.

 **Candy** : _-"En realidad me gusta más leer novelas por diversión, pero las biografías me parecen interesantes"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si a mí también, pero igual que tú, me gusta más la literatura de género fantástico, poesías, romancero, drama"-_ , encogió los hombros, _-"No podría ser actor si no me gustara; y en lo referente a mi gusto por el cine, sabes, en realidad si me gusta, solo que la industria está en un proceso de cambio y aunque es un secreto a voces, te cuento que estamos a punto de integrar el sonido a las películas, y yo prefiero esperar a que este hecho sea, aunque todavía faltan posiblemente un par de años para que los proyectos se concreten por completo, planeo trabajar solo en teatro hasta entonces"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Terry, ¿tu estas participando en ese proyecto del sonido, que dices?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No en realidad, solo que compre algunas acciones, para apoyar los proyectos de algunos inventores vocacionales, así como tu amigo…. ¿Stear?, yo solo hice una breve inversión, que, si todo sale bien, puede llegar a generar buenos dividendos, y por otra parte que es para mí la más significativa, como te mencione, me parece más atractivo trabajar en una película en la que se escuche la voz, que en la forma como se hace ahora, porque aunque tiene algo de dificultad actuar, quiero decir, dar a entender algo sin sonido, la verdad es que esas películas a veces me resultan más risibles"-_

La expresión de **Candy** cambio un poco ante la mención de Stear, pero siguió la charla de Terry: _-"Entiendo"-_ dijo, aun así su voz sonó un poquito melancólica.

 **Terry** capto el sutil cambio: _-"Sucede algo, ¿equivoque el tema de nuevo?"-_

 **Candy** sonrió quedo: _-"No, la verdad es que no podrías saber, Stear murió, él se enlisto en la guerra como voluntario norteamericano en el frente francés y… no sobrevivió"-_ , se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, hacía mucho que no lloraba por Stear, pero al contarle a Terry se sintió vulnerable.

 **Terry** se sorprendió con la noticia, y al ver la tristeza de Candy le tomo de la mano suavemente en su deseo de consolarla: _-"En verdad lo siento…, yo…, lamento mucho su perdida"-_ , se sintió abrumado, siempre había tenido un grato recuerdo de Stear, porque siempre fue muy amable con él a pesar de que Terry se dio cuenta que a Stear también le gustaba Candy, a diferencia del 'elegante', Stear lo había aceptado con facilidad y más aún le había brindado su amistad.

 **Candy** al notar el silencio de Terry le dijo: _-"No creí que te afectara Terry"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sabes Candy, siempre conserve gratos recuerdos de Stear, creo que nos faltó más tiempo para llegar a ser grandes amigos, fue fantástico verlo volar el aeroplano de mi padre, y recuerdo que alguna vez me invito a realizar invento a su lado, la verdad pienso que hubiera sido bastante divertido… si hubiera tenido más tiempo"-_ dijo sonriendo con melancolía

 **Candy** : _-"Todos lo extrañamos mucho"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Quizá, ahora este realizando algunos inventos en el cielo, solo espero que si le funcionen y no nos estalle algo en la cabeza un día de estos, ¿no crees?"-_ , se rio

 **Candy** también sonrió ante esa idea que ya antes se le había ocurrido a ella: _-"Es verdad, yo también pensé lo mismo…, son muchas cosas las que sucedieron estos seis años verdad"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si Candy, solo te corrijo, no son seis, son siete años, cinco meses y 21 días desde la última vez que nos encontramos"-_ , Candy bajo la vista, de nuevo un tema difícil de tocar, sí, ese recuerdo también a él le dolía, Terry agrego: _-"Pero no es necesario apresurarse, si contamos con cuatro maravillosos meses para conversar…, será muy grato Candy compartir contigo el distrito de Hollywood, y la ciudad de los Ángeles, por que supongo que tendrás tiempo libre"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Según entiendo sí, aunque muy poco, estaré ocupada la mayor parte del día, hasta la segunda parte de la tarde, el horario es desde las 6:00 de la mañana, hasta las 6:00 de la tarde"-_

 **Terry** silbó: _-"!Ffiiiuuu! y ¿a qué se debe ese maratón?, no pensé que fuera necesario estudiar tanto"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Es que unas horas son de clase teórica, y otras de clase práctica, pero la mayor parte de los fines de semana los tengo disponibles, aunque por lo regular los utilizaría para repasar las clases"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Lo dicho, ¿en qué momento te convertiste en erudita?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No exageres Terry, mírate a ti, tu también haces lo mismo, o ¿no es por eso que venias leyendo ese libro?, estas preparándote para tu trabajo"-_ , lo señalo y agrego, _-"De hecho, pareces más estudioso que yo, con esos anteojos, debes leer mucho si los necesitas, yo en cambio, todavía no tengo que usar nada de eso"-_

 **Terry** se percató que no se había sacado los lentes de la cara, la había estado mirando siempre por encima de ellos, lo cierto es que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ellos, eran un par de círculos partidos por la mitad, unidos por una base de metal dorado que no cerraba en la parte superior, sino que enmarcaba solo la parte inferior de los pequeños cristales uniéndolos y llevando los ganchos hacia las orejas, eran muy livianos y generalmente los usaba muy debajo los ojos, por ello podía ver con facilidad por encima de ellos. Se los saco y los guardo en un estuche muy pequeño también: _-"Lo siento, los había olvidado, como te decía en la tarde, solo los utilizo para leer, afortunadamente todavía veo bastante bien"-_ , dijo

Ambos habían terminado con su cena, el mozo se acercó a recoger los trastos, cuando termino **Candy** tomo el estuche y saco las gafas para ponérselos, luego tomo el libro de Terry y empezó a leer: _-"Vaya, en verdad las letras aparecen más grandes y se lee más sencillo, empezaba a preocuparme de que la vejez te estuviera alcanzando"-_ dijo en tono de broma

 **Terry** riéndose junto con ella: _-"¡Vamos!, 'Lady pecosa', si apenas soy un año y cuatro meses mayor que tu…"-_ , le dijo fingiendo indignación, luego la miro _–"Sabes, viéndote con esas gafas, veo que vas a ser una viejecita encantadora…, pero por ahora, me gustan más tus ojos, sin nada que se interponga entre tu mirada y la mía"-_ , dijo al mismo tiempo que se los quitaba.

 **Candy** observo a Terry tenía una forma de mirarla que ponía a revolotear las mariposas que habitaban en su estómago, _"y yo que creía que esas mariposas ya se habían muerto, hace mucho tiempo"_ –pensó Candy- _"que sensaciones tan agradables, porque nunca antes las había vuelto a sentir?, había experimentado otras emociones, pero solo cuando estoy con Terry me siento tan bien, ¿por qué con Albert nunca experimente algo así?"_ –se preguntó, de pronto una especie de ansiedad la invadió y sintió ganas de huir: _-"Te veo mañana Terry, quisiera irme a dormir"-_

 **Terry** no quería despedirse de ella aun: _-"¿Te vas tan pronto?, todavía es temprano"-_

 **Candy** noto la desilusión en la voz de él: _-"Si, por lo regular me duermo hasta las 11:00 a veces más tarde, lo que sucede es que, debo habituarme a dormir temprano para despertar temprano, soy muy dormilona y eso de levantarme antes de las 5:00 de la mañana, me parece casi un sacrificio"-_

 **Terry** : _-"!Dormilona!…, la verdad, no te juzgo, yo igual, jamás logro despertar antes de las 6:00, pero es porque también siempre me duermo bastante tarde, en ocasiones casi me alcanza el amanecer antes de quedarme dormido"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Además, te digo un secreto, quiero ganar la cama más espaciosa a la compañera de viaje que me toco"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Muy buena idea, yo debería de hacer lo mismo, también me toco compartir camarote, pero parece que el viajero iba a abordar varias estaciones después que yo, así que tal vez hoy tampoco me toque compartir con nadie, ayer por la noche estuve solo"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Es verdad, tu llevas ya un día de viaje, ¿verdad?"-_ él asintió, y ella continuo: _–"Pues mi compañera sí está, vi su equipaje en el camarote. Bueno, ¿a qué hora desayunas?, si no te molesta me gustaría acompañarte"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pero ¿qué dices Candy?, ¿cómo podría molestarme, desayunar con la dama más pecosa que viaja en este tren?, mejor dime tu ¿a qué hora planeas desayunar?, y yo estaré aquí"-_

 **Candy** : _-"A las 8:00 ¿está bien?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, aquí nos vemos"-_ , cuando ella se levantó, él se levantó también: _-"Te acompaño"-_

 **Candy** lo detuvo: _-"No hace falta, por favor quédate"-_ , luego empezó a sacarse el saco de él

 **Terry** : _-"No, déjatelo, si te lo quitas te volverá a dar frío, mañana me lo devuelves, ¿te parece?... descansa 'Lady Pecosa'"-_ Ella tomo su libro y se fue.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

Por Lady Pecosa

 _CAMAROTE No. 36_

Capitulo 3

 **Terry** se levantó y fue al barecillo que estaba un vagón más adelante, necesitaba estirar las piernas, pidió un whisky en las rocas, casi era mitad de abril y hacía calor en el tren. _"Que maravilloso viaje"_ –pensó Terry mientras miraba su reflejo por la ventanilla, _"apenas puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, es mágico, estaremos juntos, juntos en la misma ciudad, ¡es increíble!, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida me está ofreciendo, ¡Ohh!, pero me vuelvo tan torpe cuando estoy con ella, me siento tan nervioso… Dios mío, ¡!cuanto la amo!… 'Lady pecosa', cuanto te amo… apenas si puedo contener los latidos de mi corazón"_ cerró los ojos _"Candy, Candy, Candy, Candy, estas aquí, es un milagro… ¡!Sí!, es un milagro, un verdadero milagro, ¡!Oh!, anhelo tanto abrazarte, amada mía, quiero abrazarme muy fuerte a ti y nunca jamás separarme de tu lado…, …si va viajando sola, entonces quiere decir que no está con Albert…, quizá me equivoque aquella vez, pero… no… no me equivoque, algo más debió haber pasado, puedo ver que Candy adora a Albert, aunque no me guste verlo, y aquella vez vi el Amor de Albert por ella, se les veía muy unidos… ¿será posible que ella no me hubiera olvidado?... solo eso pudo haber interferido en su relación con Albert… o quizá alguien más… tengo que controlar mejor mis celos, necesito preguntarle más sobre Albert, aunque no me guste, tengo que saber qué relación hay entre ellos"_ el barman le distrajo de su pensamiento cuando le entrego su bebida.

 **Candy** llego a su camarote, estaba solo, era probable que su compañera de viaje aun estuviera cenando, era temprano y todavía quedaba mucha gente en el comedor y en la zona de descanso, donde había cómodos sillones para conversar, preparo su cama, enseguida saco su camisón de lino, apago la luz del camarote y se metió al baño a cambiase a la ropa de dormir… _"te haces loca tu sola Candy"_ –se dijo, _"bien sabes que no podrás dormir esta noche, parece que se me va a salir el corazón, no puedo dejar de pensar en Terry…, me siento tan bien a su lado…, solo quisiera saber si tiene ya otra relación…, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, no tiene ningún otra relación, él no menciono a nadie, además por lo que le entendí, estuvo fuera de América todo ese año, por eso no lo encontré cuando lo estuve buscando el mes anterior… si posiblemente recién venia llegando de Londres, le preguntare mañana"_. Empezó por desvestirse, _"¡ah!, que difícil quitarme el saco, pareciera como si Terry me estuviera abrazando, quisiera, ponérmelo encima de mi camisón y dormirme con el puesto, pero podría dañarlo, lo mejor es que lo cuelgue con mis vestidos"_.

 **Terry** termino su bebida, se sentía agotado, había leído casi todo el día pero no solo era eso lo que lo había cansado, era ella, que le robaba la respiración cada vez que la veía, decidió irse a recostar, sabía que no dormiría, solo quería tumbarse en la cama y pensar en ella, memorizar sus facciones, sus movimientos, degustar palabra por palabra las charlas que habían tenido durante ese día, mientras caminaba hacia su camarote pensaba _"se ve tan linda, que sensación tan disfrutable verla con mi saco puesto, sentí como si la estuviera abrazando yo mismo, ¡hay Candy!, voy a atesorar ese saco que el día de hoy tuvo el privilegio de abrazarte, cuanta envidia le tengo…. Pero que digo, solo yo le puedo tener envidia a un saco…. ¡sí!, si lo envidio"_. Entro en su camarote, estaba tenuemente iluminado, por la luz que entraba del pasillo, no quiso bajar la cortinilla para no tener que encender la luz _"!ah!"_ , con molestia vio que ya había otro equipaje y que ya estaba ocupada la cama más espaciosa, _"lastima creí que podría estar solo esta noche"_ –pensó, saco su pijama de la maleta, y se fijó que la luz del baño estaba encendida, _"vaya el compañero de viaje ya está aquí, bien mientras me cambiare aquí afuera"_ , se quitó toda la ropa, solo se calzo la parte inferior del pijama y las pantuflas, la camisa se la pondría en un rato más, hacía calor, solo esperaba que al compañero de viaje no le incomodara que encendiera el ventilador, luego doblo pieza por pieza su pantalón, camisa, corbatín, chaleco, calcetines, sus lentes y todo lo fue guardando en su maleta, también guardo sus mancuernillas y reloj de bolsillo que le había obsequiado su padre, eran unas piezas de oro muy finas y elegantes, pero las usaba más por sentimentalismo, _"fue muy bueno reencontrarme con mi padre y finalmente reconciliarme con él, definitivamente Hamlet, me dejo más éxitos de los que hubiera podido esperar, gracias a aquel viaje pude estar con él ahora cuando murió su segunda mujer, y también lo pude comprender mejor"_ , sonrió _"parece que la vida se está poniendo contenta conmigo"_ , término de guardar todo y se calzo la parte superior del pijama, recién estaba por abotonarse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, A él, le encandilo la luz. Ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio bien, solo noto una figura alta que se movía cerca del sofá, se sobresaltó y pego un grito que no pudo contener, _-"!Aaahhyyy!"-_ , a él, el grito lo tomo por sorpresa y lo hizo estremecer todo completo, rápido extendió el brazo y encendió la luz…,

….la cara de sorpresa de los dos era para inmortalizarse…,

….él fue el primero en hablar.

 **Terry** : _-"¿Por Dios Candy, pero que susto me has dado?"-_ le dijo, mientras ponía una mano en su frente, en tanto trataba de recuperar la respiración.

 **Candy** : _-"Lo siento, creí que estaba sola, no escuche entrar a nadie, me asuste, pensé que le había puesto llave a la puerta… ¿cómo entraste?, ¿acaso no había cerrado?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, sí cerraste, no te inquietes"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Entonces ¿cómo es que estás aquí, Terry?, ¿por qué, no estás en tu camarote?, ¿cómo entraste?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Simple, con mi llave"-_ , se la mostro, _-"Y… si estoy en mi camarote"-_ , ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salió ninguna palabra, él continuo hablando: _-"lo que no entiendo y no me agrada es porque nos han puesto a compartir el camarote juntos, siendo yo hombre y tu mujer, eso no es muy apropiado"-_

 **Candy** , se sintió ofendida y rechazada: _-"Pues a mí tampoco me agrada compartir el camarote contigo"-_ dijo molesta.

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Candy… a mí me encanta compartir este espacio contigo…, aunque me hayas ganado la cama grande y me toque dormir en el sofá-cama…, lo que no me agrada, es que siendo tu mujer te pongan a compartir un camarote con un hombre al que pudieras no conocer…, me explico…, si no fuera yo quien está ahora aquí contigo, estaría muy molesto"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Y ¿si fuera otra mujer, la que estuviera aquí contigo?"-_ , le pregunto airada

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Pues no, no estaría molesto… porque estoy completamente seguro de que yo soy un caballero"-_ , Candy, volvió el rostro a un lado enojada, Terry sonrió divertido, el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, le dijo, _-"Pero si fuera otra mujer y no tu Candy, no me sentiría tan feliz como me siento"-_.

Su declaración dejo a **Candy** sin aliento, y sintió que se ruborizo por completo, con dificultad respiro, luego volteo a verlo: _-"Y… ¿un caballero, como tú, llevaría el pijama desabotonado?"-_ a Candy le pareció que podía perderse entre las líneas que se apreciaban en su pecho.

 **Terry** recordó que estaba por abotonarse cuando ella salió del baño, sintió vergüenza pero también sentía muchas ganas de reírse: _-"No…, pero si lo recuerdas, me pegaste un susto enorme cuando estaba por abotonarme…, además, no sabía que compartiría el espacio con tan bella princesa"-_ , se empezó a abotonar, bajando la vista para evitar verla, pues su presencia lo perturbaba y los dedos le temblaban demasiado, haciendo complicadísima la tarea de cerrar su pijama, cuando finalmente termino, se dio cuenta que Candy no se había movido nada y no había dejado de verlo, y se sintió más nervioso, trato de llenar sus pulmones de aire, lo más que pudo: _-"Bueno 'Lady pecas', ¿quieres que hagamos un reclamo a la gerencia?..., aun que estando el tren lleno, dudo que puedan hacer algo…, o… ¿aceptas darme hospedaje en tu espacio?"-_ le dijo tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible

 **Candy** se preguntó cómo podía Terry, generar tanta ternura en ella aunque por principio la distrajo su piel, de pronto no pudo evitar sentir ternura al verlo batallar mientras se abotonaba le pijama, le pareció como los niños del hogar cuando apenas estaban aprendiendo a abotonarse y resistió la tentación de ofrecerle su ayuda, como muchas veces lo hacía con los niños del hogar, sonrió en realidad sabía que con nadie podía estar más segura que con él, pero lo que si era definitivo es que no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche…, teniéndolo tan cerca, _"¿!Y, de donde salió tanta felicidad!?"-_ se preguntó, no comprendía porque se sentía tan extasiada y contenta, le sonrió al ver que él no se movía, esperando su respuesta: _-"Esta bien, lo mejor será que nos acostemos a dormir, y…. definitivamente… quiero la cama grande"-_ se rio

 **Terry** también se rio: _-"Acuéstate ya, para que pueda acomodar mi cama"-_ , luego se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta. Cuando salió, su cama ya estaba acomodada y Candy ya estaba en su propia cama: _-"¿Tu acomodaste?"-_ , ella asintió y él se sonrió: _-"no era necesario… ¡gracias Lady Pecosa!"-_ , bajo la cortinilla del pasillo y se acomodó en su cama y apago la luz. Habían pasado 15 minutos, ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos dormía, cuando en el camarote de enseguida, empezó a llorar un bebé…., ….otros 15 minutos, y el bebé seguía llorando: _-"Candy, ¿te molesta si enciendo el ventilador?, ¿No tienes frio?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No hay problema préndelo, también tengo un poco de calor"-_ , Terry apretó un par de botones refrescando la cabina. Otros 15 minutos y el bebé seguía llorando, Terry se incorpora un poco: _-"Candy, ¿No crees que ya ha llorado mucho ese bebé?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Quizá esté enfermo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"O, tal vez tenga insomnio…, ya se, tengo una idea"-_ , Terry se levantó y busco en su equipaje, sabia en donde estaba así que no preciso encender la luz, se volvió a recostar sobre las almohadas de su cama, y las notas de la armónica se dejaron escuchar.

La melodía sobresalto su corazón y llevó a **Candy** a aquella noche en el colegio San Pablo, cuando él toco para ella toda la noche como una forma de despedirse de ella y a la vez consolarla, por la situación en que estaban viviendo en aquel momento, sentía su corazón vibrar con cada nota, mientras y luego de un rato el llanto del bebé se dejó de escuchar, Terry dejo de tocar, pero casi al instante el bebé volvió a llorar, Candy no contuvo la risa: _-"Quiere que sigas tocando más"-_ le dijo… _"y yo también"_ –pensó.

 **Terry** también se rio: _-"Al público lo que pida, a eso me dedico… solo espero poder conocerlo mañana"-_ y volvió a tocar por varios minutos más.

" _Parece una fantasía hecha realidad"_ –pensó **Candy** , _"me gusta tanto estar contigo Terry, me gustas tanto… y de tantas formas"_ un suspiro escapo de su alma. A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella noche, cuando escucho la música desde la Colina de Pony, el dulce arrullo de las notas la despertaron, pensó que la música se había escapado de su propio sueño, pero cuando permaneció despierta y la música se seguía escuchando, supo que no era un sueño, que alguien estaba tocando esa música, primero abrió la ventana, y luego detecto que las notas bajaban desde la colina, se puso una bata encima del camisón y se calzo rápidamente, no pensaba encender la luz, pero se tropezó por la prisa y tuvo que hacerlo, en ese momento se dejó de escuchar la música, salió apresurada corriendo hacia la colina, sentía una emoción que la invadía con una intensidad tal que creyó que el pecho se le iba a reventar, fue entonces cuando encontró a Jimmy. Estuvo triste algunos días, en los que solo podía pensar en Terry, siempre estuvo segura de que había sido él quien había tocado aquella cálida noche. Y ahora estaba aquí escuchándolo tocar de vuelta. En su mente las palabras aparecían desde sus más escondidos pensamientos _"Cuanta paz, ¡cuánta felicidad!, ¡!Terry…!, ¡!te amo Terry!, !Te amo más que a nadie en toda mi vida!, …¿Cómo pude llegar a creer que ya no te amaba?"_ , sentía su corazón lleno de un calor intenso y agradable a la vez

Cuando dejo de tocar y el bebé ya no lloro más, Terry guardo su armónica, evitando hacer ruido, como Candy se quedara quieta, Terry pensó que ya estaba dormida, se acomodó para tratar de dormir…. Luego de un rato.

 **Candy** hablo susurrando: _-"¿Ya te dormiste Terry?"-_

 **Terry** también hablo bajito: _-"No"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Ya tienes sueño?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Terry, ¿estuviste todo este año en Londres?... "-_ , Terry sonrió y se preparó, para conversar, volviéndose hacia su lado izquierdo donde estaba la cama de Candy

 **Terry** : _-"Así es 'Lady pecas', recién regrese hace apenas una semana y lo que va de esta…, la verdad no planeaba regresar, pero ya tenía firmado este contrato, y lo pode haber omitido, pero como ya me habían pagado un adelanto, que fue lo que utilice en la inversión que te comente hace rato, pues no me quedo más, que venir a cumplir ese compromiso."-_

 **Candy** que, sintió un escalofrió cuando lo escucho decir que ya no tenía planeado regresar: _-"¿Por qué…, porque ya no planeabas regresar?"-_ , su voz aunque bajita dejo entre ver ansiedad.

 **Terry** : _-"Estuve en Londres, en casa de mi padre y con Eleonor, sabes ellos se llevan muy bien, y me empezó a gustar compartir mi tiempo a su lado, lo mismo con mis hermanastros, cuando me fui a América ellos todavía eran unos niños y dependían demasiado de lo que su madre les inculcaba, y creo que por aquel tiempo también me despreciaban mucho, en cambio ahora, ellos son unos jóvenes-adolescentes, muy listos por cierto, y que han madurado bastante, así que tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos 'de nuevo', por así decirlo y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos…, por extraño que parezca, me sentía confortado, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que formaba parte de una familia"_ -.

 **Candy** : _-"Eso es maravilloso Terry, me siento muy feliz por ti…, y comprendo ese sentimiento de confort de una familia… sabes yo experimento lo mismo cuando estoy en el hogar de Pony"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Candy, tal vez tu no tuviste la oportunidad de saber que era tener unos padres, pero hermanos si… y en mi caso fue al revés, aunque en un inicio de mi vida me sentí solo por la lejanía de mis padres, siempre supe que los tenia, sin embargo nunca supe que era tener hermanos, por el camino de mi vida fui dejando muchos amigos a quienes llame hermanos y lo son, pero ahora resulta que tengo tres verdaderos hermanos y que somos buenos amigos"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Cómo me dijiste que se llaman?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"El mayor es Richard II está por cumplir 19 años, luego Isabel ella tiene 16 y el más pequeño es Robert el solo tiene 10 años… ¿Qué crees, Richard e Isabel, están en el Real Colegio de San Pablo?, y yo fui a visitarlos algunas veces…, ya te imaginaras la cara de la hermana Grey cuando me vio"-_ dijo con una risa entre dientes.

 **Candy** se estaba riendo: _-"¿En verdad?, debió volverse un poco loca, tener al más rebelde del colegio San Pablo de nuevo en sus corredores, seguro le subió la presión"-_

 **Terry** : _-"La verdad fue muy amable, pero como siempre con su estricto tono de voz y su actitud despectiva, me dijo: "-_ , como la imitara perfectamente Candy no aguanto la risa y soltó una carcajada _–"Perversamente le pregunte si realmente, le agradaba mi visita, o era solo porque llevaba las aportaciones de mis hermanos…, se le fue el color de la cara y luego tomo un matiz verdoso, creí que se desmayaba, pero finalmente me dijo: …,"-_ ninguno de los dos aguantaba la risa, luego continuo: _-"También vi a la hermana Margaret, ¿la recuerdas Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Claro, ¿cómo no recordarla?, ella fue siempre buena conmigo… ¡creo que fue la única!, más de una vez me llego a pescar en alguna travesura, pero nunca le dijo a la hermana Grey"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si… ella me pregunto por ti… ¿sabes? dijo que creía que estábamos juntos… casados…"-_ guardo silencio un instante _–"… fue… algo extraño estar ahí…, por momentos… me parecía que te iba a ver saltando de árbol en árbol,…fue agradable, pero a la vez… difícil…, tantos recuerdos… tantas cosas pasaron cuando salí de ahí…, con una meta, y una esperanza en mi mente, 'quizá algún día', pensaba …y… volver con la meta ya cumplida…, pero con el corazón vacío de esperanza…, ese es el otro motivo por el cual ya no pensaba regresar"-_ , Terry paso saliva, recordar ese momento en que sentía haberla perdido por completo todavía le cimbraba el alma. Ambos permanecieron en un prolongado silencio.

 **Candy** , también fue consciente de lo doloroso que había sido para él, y sintió las silenciosas lagrimas que la corrían por sus mejillas, cuando finalmente pudo hablar: _-"¿Cómo fue que te reconciliaste con tu padre"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Oh, no creas que fue en esta ocasión…, fue cuando viaje a Londres por la temporada de Hamlet, estuve allá por casi seis meses en Stratford, la ciudad natal de Shakespeare, una noche de presentación, al entrar en mi camerino, ahí estaba él, me sorprendió bastante, hice como si no estuviera y me empecé a cambiar el vestuario, nunca imagine que le llegara a interesar verme, como sabes yo renuncie a su apellido, así, que cuando lo vi, no supe que decirle, fue él quien me hablo primero"-_

 _ **(Flash-back)**_

El **duque** dijo: _-"Excelente actuación… no podía esperar otra cosa de ti"-_

 **Terry** se estaba quitando el vestuario rápidamente, como si no fuera importante la visita: _-"Gracias"-_ , le dijo sin voltear a verlo

El **duque** espero por un momento dándole tiempo a terminar de vestirse y enseguida continuo: _-"…Terruce…. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, me has demostrado lo valioso que eres, no por ser un Grandchester-Schleswig-Holstein…, …sino por ser tú mismo…"-_ Terry en ese momento se quedó paralizado, ya había terminado de cambiarse así que estaba acomodando todo para salir, pero esas palabras lo dejaron muy sorprendido, lo miro a los ojos, y el duque continuo: _-"Terry, hijo… quiero pedirte… que me perdones…"_ \- los ojos de Terry se abrieron a lo máximo y sintió que se le llenaban de lágrimas, el duque continuo: _-"que me perdones por no haber sabido ser un verdadero padre para ti…, yo… nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo… fue hasta que aquella muchachita me hizo darme cuenta…, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, te hubiera mandado traer inmediatamente, pero ella me pidió que no te quitara tu libertad…, y lo comprendí…, y ahora sé que estas en todo tu derecho de no perdonarme…, pero una vez más te lo digo…, ….Lo siento Terruce…"-_ en ese momento el duque bajo la cabeza y Terry vio que estaba llorando

 **Terry** comprendió que lo que su padre estaba haciendo era realmente sincero, en otro tiempo le hubiera costado más aceptarlo, sin embargo después de lo vivido con Susana y luego de la perdida de Candy, había tocado fondo y se había vuelto más reflexivo y menos soberbio, entendió que para el duque significaba un verdadero acto de humildad expresar aquellas palabras, sintió que un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y se acercó a abrazar a su padre, _-"!Papá!"-_ no pudo decirle nada más, porque también estaba llorando.

 _ **(Fin de Flash-back)**_

 _-"…Así fue Candy, y esa noche cenamos juntos, y tuvimos varias ocasiones de encontrarnos, a diferencia de cómo fue con Eleonor él y yo conversamos mucho…, como nunca Candy, hablamos de su relación con mi madre, y sobre cómo habían acontecido las cosas entre ellos dos, y me di cuenta que él al igual que yo se vio forzado a tomar decisiones que nunca había pensado que tomaría, de la misma forma en que yo lo hice con Susana, esta vez fue muy fácil para mí llegar a comprenderlo, y de alguna manera supe que en realidad no somos muy distintos. Me hizo saber que siempre soy y seré un Grandchester-Schleswig-Holstein, incluso me invito a quedarme en su castillo, para mi sorpresa descubrí que mis habitaciones estaban intactas, …él… siempre me estuvo esperando de vuelta…, a pesar de los enojos de su segunda mujer, me dijo que si yo lo disponía, él continuaría considerándome su heredero…."-_ Terry guardo silencio por un momento, Candy pensó que tal vez estaba llorando, ella misma experimentaba sentimientos dolorosos ante la mención de las decisiones tomadas, _'decisiones que nunca había pensado que tomaría'_ había dicho Terry y eso la conmovió mucho, porque supo que Terry se estaba refiriendo al momento de la separación entre ellos, pero también se daba cuenta de lo sensible que había sido Terry ante su padre, y de lo importante que había sido para él, saberse aceptado por el duque, luego de un rato Terry continuo _-"Por cierto, cuando le pregunte a que muchachita se refería, me menciono que se trataba de; '!Una… pequeña tarzán pecosa entrometida…!"-_ , Candy, que tenía la cara húmeda por las lágrimas, sintió un vuelco de saber que sin querer ella había sido la gestora de aquella reconciliación: _-"…Gracias Candy"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Terry!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Gracias de verdad…, tengo que decirte, que aun estando lejos fuiste un aliciente en aquel difícil tiempo de mi vida"-_ la voz profunda y clara de Terry se escuchaba tan melancólica que conmovió en sobremanera a Candy, y se dio cuenta de lo unida que estaba a él.

Ambos guardaron silencio por mucho, mucho rato, tanto, que cuando **Candy** hablo, Terry se sobresaltó porque pensaba que ya estaba dormida: _-"¿Ahora si ya estas dormido?"-_ le dijo Candy muy bajito.

 **Terry** se sonrió de nuevo: _-"!Me asustaste!, pensé que tu si estabas dormida… no, no estoy dormido… ¿y tú?"-_ le dijo en tono de broma.

 **Candy** , sin notar la broma, le contesta: _-"No, tampoco estoy dormida"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Ya veo"-_ dijo riéndose entre dientes, _-"¿Que pasa 'Lady Pecas'?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Mmm… este…yo… quiero decir… ¿Cuándo Susana murió...?"-_ se quedó callada, quería saber pero también tenía miedo de saber, y no encontraba el modo de tomar el tema.

 **Terry** espero a que continuara, pero como ella no lo hizo, suspiro, sabía que era un tema inevitable entre ellos, y de alguna forma el cobijo de la noche le daba mayor confianza para hablar de ello, se incorporó flexionando las rodillas, recargando sus brazos en ellas: _-"Quieres saber que sucedió, ¿verdad?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, no… digo…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Estás segura?, te prevengo Candy, que es un tema muy largo y difícil"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno…, yo…. no..."-_

 **Terry** supo que tan solo hacer la pregunta ya era difícil para ella y sintió un profundo deseo de abrazarla, quería tenerla cerca, resolver sus dudas y consolarla, en un impulso se levantó de su cama y se pasó a la de ella: _-"Hazme un lugar"-_ , levanto la manta que ella tenía y se sentó recargado en el respaldo de la cama, se cobijó las piernas que dejo estiradas no es que tuviera frio, es que estaba muy ansioso por qué no se sentía seguro de cómo abordar el tema, Candy también se sentó de la misma forma que él, solo que ella flexiono las piernas y se las abrazo. No podían verse por lo obscuro del camarote, pero sentados juntos Terry a la derecha de Candy, podía estar más pendiente de las reacciones de ella, antes que nada, no deseaba herirla, el tema llamado _'Susana'_ , era ya de por si demasiado doloroso incluso para él. Ahora podía saber lo nerviosa que estaba ella, pues su cuerpo temblaba por completo, se arropo hasta el cuello, y Terry hizo lo mismo, también termino flexionando las rodillas, por alguna razón se sintió más confortado, levanto la cabeza hacia el techo, tratando de formular la frase más adecuada con la que había de iniciar: _-"Yo, no se… no sé, si en realidad, las decisiones que tomamos, fueron o no las correctas…, en aquel momento…, me sentía extremadamente angustiado y culpable, pero aun nada de eso me podía haber llevado a quedarme con ella, sin embargo de alguna forma me sentía muy comprometido con ella"-_ noto como Candy se estremeció, él cerró los ojos: _-"Unas… una o dos semanas antes del accidente, ella me había hablado de sus sentimientos"-_ , Candy bajo la cabeza recargando su frente sobre sus rodillas, Terry continuo: _-"Esa misma vez, yo también le hable de mis sentimientos, le dije que… yo te amaba… que no le podía corresponder de ninguna forma…, nunca…,"-_ las silenciosas lágrimas de Candy caían como gotitas sobre la sabana que las absorbía, Terry supo que ella estaba llorando, casi podía escuchar el silente recorrido de sus lágrimas: _-"En ese tiempo yo estaba muy concentrado en ti y en mí, preparándolo todo para tu llegada, tenía muchos planes para cuando nos…"-_ a pesar de sí mismo en ese punto se le quebró la voz, respiro controlándose: _-"cuando nos encontráramos, había comprado solo tu pasaje de ida, sin regreso, porque no pensaba dejarte regresar a Chicago, había hecho reservaciones para…., pedirte que….,"-_ permito dejar escapar sus lágrimas, ya no las podía contener, pero siguió hablando: _-"Con la esmeralda que te regale en el departamento, quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo…."-_ Candy sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, él continuo: _-"…..hasta compre el auto, porque creí que ibas a querer seguir trabajando en algún hospital, aunque yo no lo consideraba necesario"-_ , se sonrió: _-"Conociéndote, sabía que querrías continuar con tus actividades y que nada te haría cambiar de opinión, estaba… haciendo trámites para comprar una casa y el auto era para poder llevarte a tu trabajo y yo al teatro y poder regresar cada día juntos, a nuestra casa"-_ a Candy se le escapo un sollozo, él bajo la vista gruesas lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas: _-"incluso se me había ocurrido que si Albert te preocupaba mucho, podíamos llevarlo con nosotros, hasta que recobrara la memoria…, la verdad esa idea no me gustaba mucho….,"-_ de nuevo sonrió en silencio: _-"Cuando ocurrió el accidente, lo único que yo pensaba era en que ella se salvara y que las cosas pudieran seguir igual, cuando supimos que perdió una pierna, ya no supe que hacer, solo faltaba una semana para el estreno, ya había enviado tu invitación, y cuando llegaste, quería decirte…., pero no…., no me atrevía, tuve mucho miedo de lo que iba a suceder…. Sabía que te ibas a enterar de alguna forma, pero yo…yo quería ganar tiempo, quería encontrar alguna forma de resolver…..,"-_ puso su codo sobre su rodilla y recargo la cabeza en su mano, volteando hacia donde ella estaba, aun que casi no la podía ver: _-"Perdóname, por no haberte dicho nada…, no creas que no confiaba en ti, de alguna forma sabía lo que tu ibas a decidir y …. y …. yo quería encontrar una forma diferente…, lo siento…"-_ ella sabía que él tenía razón, que aun si se lo hubiera dicho él, ella hubiera tomado la misma decisión, él volvió a mirar hacia enfrente: _-"Cuando te fuiste…"-_ , Terry cerró los ojos y se escaparon las lágrimas, aun tenia aquel momento de su separación muy tatuado en su alma, aun lo estremecía recordar aquellas gradas, varias veces respiro hondo para seguir hablando, hasta que pudo continuar: _-"trate de estar tranquilo, intente concentrarme en ella, en ayudarla a recuperar su salud, la visitaba cada día en el hospital hasta que la dieron de alta, luego la visitaba en su casa, y yo continuaba con mi trabajo…, solo que tuve…tuve que empezar a desandar un camino que ya había iniciado…., cancelar la compra de la casa, creo que… creo que eso fue lo que…., ….fue lo que termino con toda mi voluntad, de pronto ya no tenía interés en nada, y también empecé a sentir desprecio por ella y por su madre….,….todo….todo lo que había planeado no resulto…., actuar…, me consoló un tiempo, pero no lograba concentrarme, olvidaba los diálogos, no me conectaba con el personaje, empecé a sentirme inseguro, no daba las entonaciones adecuadas, estaba distraído y no proyectaba la sensibilidad que el personaje requería, al principio Robert fue comprensivo conmigo, pero yo no lograba, no logre encontrar el sentido a mi vida…si mi sentido eras tú… y a ti ya no te tenia…"-_ Candy lloraba con más intensidad, mientras él continuo: _-"una ocasión olvide cual era mi entrada y entre al escenario en un momento equivocado, Robert opto por despedirme…., estuve en mi departamento por muchos días, bebí mucho alcohol, no dejaba entrar ni siquiera a la señora que limpiaba, mucho menos a Eleonor, había perdido el rumbo y no supe como continuar…"-_ Candy que no paraba de llorar, de pronto se dio cuenta que ella hubiera podido encontrarse en la misma situación, si no hubiera tenido el apoyo de Albert, además ella había huido de sus sentimientos, cuando se fue a la clínica móvil en la construcción de las vías del tren en Grand Tetón aunque se había dicho a sí misma, a Albert y a la señorita Pony que no era por eso, que era por ejercer su profesión de enfermera, pero en el fondo sabía que si estaba huyendo y hasta Tom lo había notado, y aun cuando regreso a la ciudad, en realidad había sido gracias a la presencia y los cuidados de sus amigos por lo que había logrado seguir adelante, sí, había sido muy difícil para ella, aun cuando tuvo el apoyo de sus amigos el dolor había sido insoportable, por eso cuando Albert había recobrado la memoria y se fue ella se sintió tan perdida, a pesar de que su soledad nunca duro demasiado tiempo, Terry en cambio, había estado solo todo el tiempo, _"cuánto daño nos hemos hecho"-_ pensó.  
Terry continuo hablando: _-"Al principio empecé a buscar trabajo en otras compañías y si me lo daban, por que confiaban en mi nombre, pero siempre al poco tiempo me volvían a despedir, iba de mal en peor cada vez bebía más, hasta que termine en ese pueblo rural, Rockstown, actuando en aquella carpa de circo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, no trabajaba por la paga, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado, había ahorrado mucho para cuando nos encontráramos, en realidad estaba intentando seguir adelante, pero no encontraba el cómo, no podía encontrarme a mí mismo"-_ Terry estiro las piernas y puso sus brazos a ambos lados y volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella: _-"!Te vi pecosa!, estabas entre el público, estabas de pie…, vi tu sorpresa, la angustia que estabas experimentando en ese momento y supe que era por mí"-_ su brazo derecho se levantó queriendo tocarla, pero no lo hizo cerró el puño y lo dejo caer en su piernas: _-"Mi primer impulso fue correr a dónde estabas y abrazarte, pero después sentí vergüenza y luego rabia conmigo mismo, por haber llegado a tanto, me di cuenta que no tenía cara para mirarte a los ojos, y no quise que te dieras cuenta que te había visto, solo pensé en dar mi mejor actuación para ti…., sí…. Quería que me vieras a mí, aun ebrio como estaba, quería que supieras quien era yo, quería dar lo mejor de mí mismo para ti…, por otra parte lo que menos deseaba es que llegaras a sentirte culpable de verme en esa situación así que en ese momento decidí que ya tenía un sentido, ya tenía un motivo para seguir adelante…, mi motivo, volviste a ser tú, aunque ya nunca te fuera a ver…"-_ en ese momento su voz se enronqueció momentáneamente "-tu…, tu ibas a seguir siendo quien le diera sentido a mi vida, así que regrese a Broadway, esa misma noche lo decidí, y volví a audicionar en un papel secundario, de momento creí que no lo lograría, pero me imagine que estabas en una de las butacas y que estaba actuando para ti, ese fue mi truco por mucho tiempo, cada vez que pisaba el escenario, por un segundo cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba que estabas sentada en alguna butaca, al poco tiempo Robert fue a verme y me pidió regresar a la compañía Stratford"- Candy suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas, estiro las piernas y puso sus manos sobre su regazo, Terry siguió hablando: _-"Volví a mi departamento y a visitar a Susana, te confieso que por un momento desee que ella ya no quisiera que la visitara más…, pero no… no me libero, al contrario se mostró más animada y entusiasta, me dijo que ella pondría todo de su parte para hacerme más fáciles las cosas, no fue sencillo, a veces yo sentía mucha pena por ella y más de una vez experimente mucha culpa por no poder corresponderle de la forma en que ella lo hubiera deseado, pero me forcé a quedarme, con el tiempo el interés que ella mostraba en mis actividades, el entusiasmo que ponía cuando yo obtenía algún logro, fue ayudándome a cambiar mi percepción sobre ella, empecé a interesarme verdaderamente en su bienestar"-_ , Candy sintió una punzada de celos y apretó los puños de sus manos, Terry que estaba atento a ella, noto el sutil movimiento y puso su mano izquierda suavemente sobre las de ella: _-"Quería ayudarla a salir de su depresión y empecé a invitarla a que me acompañara al teatro, y por primera vez empecé a sentirla como una amiga"-_ Candy suspiro y Terry jalo su mano derecha y la acuno entre las de él: _-"Un buen día la narradora se enfermó de la garganta y yo sugerí que Susana la sustituyera, después de todo ella tenía muy buena voz, tenía una voz entrenada para actuar, así que Robert se lo permitió y le gusto, entonces Susana se sintió más motivada, Robert le dio oportunidad de narrar en otras obras, aun en unas en las que no estuviera yo, siempre la lleve a donde necesitara, hasta que me acostumbre a su compañía"-_ , Candy no lograba entender por qué sentía tantos celos si ahora Susana estaba muerta, sentía coraje hacia ella, porque ella había podido estar con él, se decía a sí misma que estaba siendo irracional pero no podía evitarlo, quiso quitar la mano de con Terry pero él no la dejo, sino que se la apretó un poco más, sin lastimarla, pero sin dejarla soltarse, Terry estaba eligiendo cada palabra con sumo cuidado, quería acabar pronto con esto pero no quería herirla demasiado: _-"cuando la visitaba en su casa, leíamos juntos, y un día me dio la sorpresa de que había escrito un cuento y quería mi opinión, tenía buen tema, así que la motive para que hiciera de ese cuento un guion, y lo hizo, cuando se lo mostramos a Robert él quiso que la compañía de la escuela de teatro de niños lo representara, así que, yo veía cada vez mejor a Susana, con mejor estado de ánimo, con entusiasmo, con ganas de vivir y seguir adelante, llegue a creer que ella podía continuar por sí misma, que había comprendido que no me necesitaba para nada y que podíamos ser buenos amigos, pero…. Cuando estuve de gira con Hamlet ella volvió a su depresión, empezó a enfermar de nuevo, por fortuna tuve otra temporada larga con la misma obra y pude quedarme a apoyarla, si salió de la depresión pero, la enfermedad continuo avanzando, cuando iba a viajar a Londres con Hamlet, me volví a sentir muy presionado por ella y su madre me hizo prometerle que regresaría….,!ah!, era muy difícil, tratar con ella, afortunadamente Eleonor, me estuvo apoyando mucho en ese tiempo, sino, no creo haber podido lidiar con esa señora, y con la enfermedad de Susana al mismo tiempo, poco antes de irme a Londres la señora Marlowe, anuncio que yo estaba comprometido con Susana, y a su hija le dijo que yo había hecho tal anuncio, Susana cada vez estaba más enferma así que no tuve valor para desmentir a su madre de nada, pensé que regresando de Londres, y cuando Susana tuviera mejor salud, aclararía las cosas con ella, nunca comprendí porque Susana se aferraba a creer que aquello era verdad, si ella conocía muy bien las artimañas de su madre. Cuando volví a América, Susana estaba más enferma, pero pareció animarse con mi regreso, dejo de narrar en el teatro pero siguió escribiendo guiones, en cuanto a eso todo iba bien, pero de pronto insistía, preguntando cuando empezaríamos a vivir juntos, o cuando le daría validez al compromiso…, me sentí muy confundido, no podía comprenderla, por una parte se deprimía por que no podía caminar, sin embargo nunca quiso intentar ponerse una prótesis, no comprendí como podía mentirse a sí misma, con eso del compromiso, si ella sabía que yo no lo había hecho, su propia madre se lo aclaro, y por otra parte era buena conmigo, se preocupaba mucho por mí, no podía verme un poco serio porque de inmediato quería consolarme, era noble, cuidadosa…., pero cada día cuando me iba mi departamento ella insistía a que me quedara con ella, hacia todo lo posible para que se hiciera tarde y hubiera un pretexto de que me quedara…, mientras que su enfermedad avanzaba drásticamente…. termine por aceptar, nunca deje mi departamento, siempre que podía, buscaba la forma de escapar un rato y refugiarme ahí…, pero me fui a vivir con ella…"-_ después de una pausa larga en donde Terry se esforzó por encontrar las palabras más adecuadas pues no quería mentirle, continuo: _-"fue cuando iniciamos una vida de pareja"-_ , Candy trato de pasar saliva, porque tenía la boca seca, entendió perfectamente el sentido de la expresión _'vida de pareja'_ y sintió como si en su interior toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le fuera hasta los pies, quería levantarse, quería irse de ahí, quería que se callara, sintió como la cabeza todo le daba vueltas, quería que le soltara la mano, que no la tocara, quería golpearlo, quería que se callara, lo odiaba, odiaba a Susana, la odiaba tanto, finalmente, logro soltar su mano de las de él, ya lo sabía, era algo que ya sabía, pero que se lo confirmara él mismo, era muy distinto, lucho para contener el llanto, para contener el enojo, pero era más fuerte que ella, una parte de su mente le decía que ella misma lo había empujado a eso, pero otra parte no quería aceptarlo, tenía la respiración agitada y las lágrimas corrieron inevitablemente, Terry trato de acariciar su hombro, pero ella lo rechazo él se volvió hacia ella y le paso su brazo izquierdo por la espalda y el brazo derecho por enfrente abrazándola de lado

 **Candy** : _-"!Suéltame, no me toques, te odio!"-_ , empezó a luchar por soltarse

 **Terry** no la soltó sino que la abrazo más fuerte, le dolían mucho sus palabras, le dolía mucho herirla: _-"Perdóname"-_

 **Candy** : _-"! No!, ¡no quiero, vete, no quiero que estés aquí!, ¡Déjame!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Perdóname"-_

 **Candy** todavía luchando por soltarse del abrazo: _-"Te odio…. Te odio…"-_ entonces se dio por vencida y empezó a llorar: _-"te odio…te odio Terry…. Te odio para siempre…"-_ , le decía una y otra vez entre sollozos

 **Terry** enterró la cara entre sus cabellos, tenía los ojos cerrados, también lloraba, porque cada palabra de ella lo estaba hiriendo, pero no pensaba en sí mismo, solo quería consolarla: _-"Perdóname…. por favor…, por favor perdóname…. Perdóname"-_ le decía muy bajito cerca del oído, cuando ella empezó a llorar él la abrazo con más fuerza: _-"perdóname Candy…. por favor perdóname… "-_ se quedó abrazándola y pidiéndole perdón muchas veces hasta que los reclamos de ella se apagaron, ahora solo sollozaba cada vez más quedo, Terry comenzó a mecer su cuerpo como si la estuviera arrullando, y le seguía diciendo bajito entre sus propias lagrimas: _-"perdóname…. mi pecosa perdóname…. por favor…., perdóname"-_ hasta que los sollozos de Candy cesaron, entonces el guardo silencio, pero no dejo de abrazarla, se acomodó de forma que ella, que ya no opuso resistencia, quedara recostada entre su regazo y su pecho, el flexiono las rodillas para acercarla más, y espero hasta que ella se tranquilizara lo suficiente, le enjugo las lágrimas, hasta que la respiración de ella se normalizo, entonces le dijo: -"Fue, muy poco tiempo después, casi apenas unos tres meses de que me fui a vivir con ella, cuando se murió…."- espero un momento por si había alguna reacción en Candy, pero no la hubo y él continuo: _-"No puedo decirte que su muerte, no me afecto, porque aprendí a ser amigo de ella, pero…. También me sentí liberado…."-_ Candy suspiro, pero también se estremeció de al escuchar esa última frase, como no tuvo más reacción que eso, Terry concluyo: _-"Sé que no es lo mismo Candy, pero si tuviera que compararme contigo, no fue como si se hubiera muerto Anthony, más bien fue como si se hubiera muerto Stear, y quizá… bastante menos, porque yo a ella no la extraño"-_.  
Candy ya no le contesto nada, solo se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero permaneció acurrucada en su pecho, y Terry ya no volvió a hablar… luego de un rato supo que ella se había quedado dormida, porque sintió el peso de su cuerpo, no quiso dejarla e irse a su cama, así que acomodo las almohadas lo mejor que pudo y se recostó para descansar, no supo cuánto estuvo despierto, ni en qué momento se durmió.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

Por Lady Pecosa

 _UN COMPARTIMENTO SECRETO_

Capitulo 4

Lo despertó un leve toquido en la ventanilla, abrió los ojos, recordó que había pedido lo despertaran a las 7:00 de la mañana, muy despacio se levantó tratando de no despertarla y corrió la cortinilla, el mozo le mostró un reloj eran las siete un punto, **Terry** le hizo una señal de agradecimiento y volvió a bajar la cortinilla. Sentía los ojos pesados, y hubiera querido dormirse de vuelta, pero no debía, si los empleados del tren ya habían hecho mención de un compromiso, tan solo por verlos sentados comiendo juntos, no quería ni imaginar qué pensarían de saber que estaban en el mismo camarote, y mucho más mal intencionados serían los comentarios si salían a desayunar tarde, y no le preocupaba por sí mismo, sino por ella, siendo él una figura pública, la prensa amarillista, podría acabar con la reputación de Candy en un santiamén, lo más ideal era que los consideraran comprometidos, por lo menos durante el trayecto en el tren, pero no debían permanecer demasiado tiempo juntos en el camarote. Así que sin hacer demasiado ruido doblo les cobertores de su cama y los guardo junto con las almohadas y levanto la cama, dejando listo el sofá, luego saco su ropa del equipaje, miro a Candy por si hubiera despertado, pero por su respiración tranquila y profunda, supo que aún estaba durmiendo, entonces se metió al baño, para asearse y vestirse, vio su reflejo en el espejo, había sido una noche muy… ¿difícil?... no encontraba la palabra…, _'intensa'_ esa era la palabra correcta y en los ojos se le notaba el cansancio, eso tampoco era bueno, tenía que poner su mejor cara y verse lo más descansado posible, media hora más tarde salió, la cama de Candy ya estaba acomodada y ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá, todavía en bata, tenía las piernas abrazadas y recogidas hacia el pecho y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas volteando hacia la ventana contemplando el paisaje, Terry pensó que no lo había escuchado salir porque ella no se movió, él se sintió nervioso, no sabía cómo abordarla, en la noche anterior ella ya no le había hablado nada y él no podía saber qué es lo que ella estuviera pensando en ese momento, guardo su pijama y pantuflas en su equipaje, ella parecía dispuesta a ignorarlo porque seguía sin moverse, pensó que tal vez debía de haberse vuelto a quedar dormida, de pronto le pareció muy indefensa y Terry sintió deseos de abrazarla, opto por sentarse en la cama frente a ella, entonces ella volteo la cara hacia el frente, pero con la cabeza agachada, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, Terry supo que ella quería decirle algo y espero pacientemente sin hablar, hasta el momento en que ella estuvo lista

 **Candy** : _-"Me… me gustaría estar sola, esta mañana Terry…, quiero estar sola"-_ , su tono de voz aunque muy quedo era firme.

 **Terry** sintió que un aire frio le travesaba el cuerpo, _"¡No, no quiero dejarla sola, no quiero que ella se quede sola, yo no quiero quedarme sin ella!"_ , pero supo que en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer, sabía que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo en el camarote con ella: _-"De acuerdo, tengo que prevenirte algo Candy…, es importante…,"-_ espero a que ella lo mirara, a él le afecto verle los ojos tan tristes, pero continuo: _-"Es mejor que evites aclarar eso de si somos o no somos 'prometidos', por lo menos, por lo menos durante el trayecto del tren, no quisiera, que mi presencia afectara tu…"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Esta bien"-_ , lo interrumpió ella, sin dejarlo continuar, ella también había pensado lo mismo, aun que a ella en realidad no le importara nada, creyó que él quería cuidar su imagen ante el público.

 **Terry** ya no se atrevió a decir nada más, solo agrego: _-"Voy a desayunar, te enviare tu desayuno aquí"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No hace falta gracias, no tengo apetito"-_ , su tono de voz no era hostil, sino triste, profundamente triste y a Terry eso le causaba mucho pesar, ya no le dijo nada, solo se levantó y se fue.

 **Terry** se sentía muy triste, no quería dejarla, no quería estar sin ella, pero camino hacia el comedor, pidió una rebanada de pan tostado, con mermelada y un jugo de naranja, la verdad es que tampoco tenía deseo de comer nada, pero debía hacerlo, el comedor ya tenía bastante gente. También le encargo al mozo que le llevara al camarote a su _'prometida'_ , dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada, un jugo de naranja fresco y una manzana, la justifico con que se había sentido indispuesta y tomaría el desayuno allá. Lo vio llevarle lo indicado, por su parte él comió rápido el pan y se tomó el jugo de igual forma, se levantó y fue asentarse en el área de descanso que afortunadamente estaba solo a esa hora de la mañana, no tenía ganas de pensar, solo se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje.

En la noche anterior **Candy** no se había dado cuenta exactamente en qué momento se quedó dormida cuando estaba acurrucada en el abrazo de Terry, por un momento deseo soltarse, pero por el desgaste emocional no tuvo fuerza para quitarse, por otro lado una gran parte de ella deseaba quedarse acunada bajo el cobijo de sus brazos, pues aunque estaba triste, se sentía confortada en su pecho, por la mañana alcanzo a escuchar el toquido de la puerta, pero como siempre era de lento despertar, ni siquiera alcanzo a moverse cuando noto que él ya se estaba levantando con cuidado de no despertarla, en su interior respingo, no quería que la dejara, quería que regresara y que continuara confortándola con su presencia, pero como no regresaba ella se quedó dormida de nuevo, fue hasta que escucho el correr del agua en el baño cuando volvió a despertar, se sintió muy sola y también muy agotada, pero se levantó y acomodo su cama, vio que él había hecho lo mismo con la propia, así que se sentó en el sofá, mirando hacia el paisaje, lo sintió salir del baño, y también noto que guardaba algo en su equipaje, pero no se atrevía a voltear a verlo, no sabía que decirle, tampoco podía culparlo de nada, en realidad ella había sido quien le había preguntado, y lo había hecho porque realmente no resistía las dudas que la embargaban sobre él y su relación con Susana, incluso él la había prevenido de que no sería un tema fácil, pero ella necesitaba saber, solo que no había esperado que le afectara tanto. Cuando él se sentó frente a ella supo que no podía evadirlo más, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para aclarar sus ideas, para entenderse más a sí misma, por eso le pidió que la dejara sola, pero encontró tanta tristeza en los ojos de él que se sintió rebasada. Tocaron a la puerta, ella aún estaba sentada en donde mismo, el mozo se asomo

 **Mozo** : _-"Su prometido le envía su desayuno señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?"-_ ella asintió _–"Si necesita algo más avíseme, más tarde vendré por la charola"-_ y se fue

 **Candy** vio la charola sobre la mesita que separaba la cama del sofá, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de comer, pero la selección le pareció lo más adecuado para ese momento, sabía que aunque le había dicho que no, él de todas formas le enviaría algo de comer, tomo una rebanada y media de pan, se tomó el jugo y más tarde se comió la manzana, lo hizo sin ninguna prisa y hasta podría decirse que lo disfruto, no era solo que Terry le enviara de comer, era el detalle, la preocupación, asegurarse que si comería, por eso le había elegido un desayuno ligero que le ayudaría a recobrar la energía y por cierto que le abriría el apatito más tarde, obviamente, no pensaba dejarla estar encerrada por mucho tiempo. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, ni siquiera hizo el intento por vestirse, aunque se sentía sola, en el fondo le agradeció a Terry que le hubiera dado ese espacio, en verdad necesitaba reflexionar. Empezó repasando las conversaciones de la noche anterior; recordó, Terry había dicho _'no sé, si las decisiones que tomamos fueron o no las más adecuadas'_ , hasta ese momento ella siempre había pensado que sí, que haberle dado prioridad a la vida de Susana era lo más importante, siempre se había hecho creer a si misma que incluso ella no amaba a Terry tanto como lo había hecho Susana, pero algunas frases que él había dicho la sacudieron con mucha fuerza, ese _'me sentí liberado'_ , le hacía ver lo doloroso y verdaderamente difícil que había sido para él enfrentar aquella situación, y ahora se daba cuenta que parte de la furia que había experimentado en la noche anterior, era hacia ella misma, porque ahora había podido ver que por aquellas decisiones tomadas por ella, lo había llegado a herir a él de una forma profunda, había cambiado la felicidad de dos personas por la felicidad de una sola, si era cierto que no iban a estar tranquilos estando juntos sabiendo que Susana sufría, _"pero que cosa le había hecho pensar que ellos dos eran infalibles al sufrimiento"_ , si el simple recuerdo de la separación aun le seguía desangrando el alma, como llego a imaginarse, en qué momento creyó que ellos estarían bien. Él sabía desde el principio a donde los llevaría esa situación, pero no se había dejado vencer, hasta el último momento él había estado buscando una solución distinta…, tal vez si ella le hubiera dado más tiempo… pero también él supo que no iba a encontrar otra solución porque de otra forma no le habría dado la esmeralda en su departamento, de alguna manera ya estaba anticipándose a los eventos, ahora no sabía si habían tomado la mejor decisión, pero si supo que era la única opción que habían tenido. No podían culparse de nada, ni uno ni otro, aunque Terry en ningún momento la culpo, ella si lo había culpado a él por haberse quedado con Susana, siempre se lo negó a sí misma, siempre se dijo que ella era la que había tomado la decisión y era verdad, pero en el fondo lo culpo por no haberse resistido, por eso se había negado a si misma ser completamente consciente de su propio dolor, por que llego a creer que si ella no sufría entonces estaba expiando las culpas de Terry, hasta hoy se daba cuenta de todo, hasta hoy se daba cuenta de cuánto sufrimiento habían tenido que enfrentar ambos y que ninguno de ellos en realidad tenía la culpa de nada. Abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en la noche cuando le pregunto sobre su relación con Susana, había creído que estaba lista para todo, pero era mentira, como podía haber estado lista si se había mentido tanto tiempo a sí misma, por mucho tiempo había minimizado sus propios sentimientos en el proceso de creer que así saldría adelante, por ello la habían tomado por sorpresa los celos, recordó cuando había sentido celos por primera vez, fue en Escocia cuando Terry saco a Eliza del lago, exactamente en aquel momento en que Patty y Annie le habían dicho que él iría a aquella fiesta a la cual ella no estaba invitada, había experimentado una punzada de dolor que ella oculto inmediatamente, ahora se daba cuenta que había sentido celos hasta de la madre de Terry, cuando la vio con los binoculares en la habitación de Terry aquella noche, se había sentido profundamente deprimida, ni siquiera había deseado ir con los chicos a remar, no paraba de preguntarse quién era aquella mujer, fue hasta que vio a Eleonor y descubrió que ella era la mujer que había visto cuando empezó a calmar su inquietud, pero solo hasta que Mark le dijo que Terry había dormido en casa de ellos se sintió completamente tranquila, _"pero es que en aquel tiempo todavía no era consciente de que lo amaba…"_ -pensó, mentirosa claro que lo sabía, solo que también eso había querido ocultárselo a sí misma. Ahora se daba cuenta, siempre vivió con una especie de máscara, no es que fuera mala o deshonesta, es que en su lucha por vivir había creído que esa era la mejor forma, de igual manera que había querido omitir los celos que le generaba Susana, incluso antes de que ocurriera la tragedia, las simples palabras de Eliza, habían sido suficientes para generar celos en ella, y la torturaban con frecuencia, pero siempre tratando de ser congruente y vivir feliz los había omitido, como si no existieran, como si fuera posible que por el simple hecho de olvidar las llaves estas hubieran dejado de existir, no, los celos hacia Susana siempre estuvieron presentes, en todo momento desde que supo de su existencia, por eso cuando Terry los desenmascaro la noche anterior, le habían causado tan fuerte impacto, y lo peor es que aun los sentía, bastaba con cerrar los ojos para que su imaginación le proporcionara imágenes de Terry besando a Susana, y ese sentimiento surgía como una serpiente moviéndose en su interior le mordisqueara todo su ser por dentro, y no quería imaginar, ni siquiera pensar nada más, si tan solo trataba de…., no, no, sentía que todo su ser se iba a reventar con solo pensar, no soportaba imaginar a Terry con Susana más allá de solo un beso, no, no lo podría soportar, ni con Susana, ni con nadie, y no se sentía segura de poder superarlo alguna vez…. Ella nunca se había permitido experimentar una furia tan intensa en su interior, pero era real y podía comprender el motivo, y se dio cuenta que tampoco eso era malo… recordó las ocasiones en que Terry se molestó por el simple hecho de haber nombrado a Anthony, como la vez del zoológico y la vez que habían bailado en el San Pablo, él se había enfurecido tanto, en aquel momento ella no lo había podido comprender, como tampoco había comprendido a Archie cada vez que peleaba con Terry, y se daba cuenta que ellos no eran malos, que eran solo dos humanos que como ella experimentaban sentimientos, sentimientos como los que ahora ella comprendía que podía experimentar, incluso Anthony alguna vez se había mostrado celoso de 'el príncipe de la colina', y también había visto lo mismo en Annie, ninguno de ellos había ocultado sus sentimientos y por eso habían podido protegerse a sí mismos… ¿entonces porque ella se los había negado a si misma?.

 **Terry** reviso su reloj, eran las 10:00 de la mañana, llamo al mozo: _-"Por favor tráigame una limonada y de igual forma lleve a mí 'prometida' una jarra de limón…, no mejor envíele un refresco de frutillas, si, las frutillas le sentaran mejor"-_ , el mozo asintió, luego de un rato le llevo su limonada a Terry y más tarde toco en el camarote

 **Candy** se limpió la cara y le dejo pasar, el joven mozo dejo el encargo y levanto la charola del desayuno, retirándose rápidamente. Candy miro la gaseosa y sonrió, pero volvió a sumergirse en su pensamiento. Ahora sabiendo lo que sabía, no estaba segura de poderlo superar, **'perdóname'** , era la palabra que Terry repetía como si fuera una letanía, una expresión de súplica con la que intentaba sanar su dolor, _"perdonar"_ pensaba Candy _"¿perdonar que cosa?, ¿que finalmente él hubiera aceptado su situación?, ¿que finalmente él hubiera aceptado a Susana como su mujer?"_ , ¿Por qué perdonarlo si ella misma le había pedido que lo hiciera?, había sido ella quien lo había dejado con Susana y, ¿Cómo no perdonarlo si él se había resistido hasta el último momento?, ¿Cómo no perdonarlo si ella misma ya había contemplado la idea de iniciar una relación con Albert?, si en aquella separación ambos pensaron que se trataba de un para siempre, _'un adiós para siempre'_ , que ella misma había comparado con la muerte de Stear. ¿Perdonarlo?, ese no era el problema, el problema era si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, si estaba dispuesta a superarlo. Cuando durante la cena menciono que sus padres estaban juntos, él dijo que _'en sus otoñales vidas había reaparecido la primavera'_ , y Candy se preguntaba _"¿de qué forma ellos lo han logrado superar?, ¿de qué forma se supera ese horrible sentimiento llamado celos?, ¿confiando?"_ , cuando Karen Klein le había dicho que ambas habían perdido ante Susana, ella siempre se aferraba diciendo _'yo confió en Terry y Terry confía en mí'_ , en aquella ocasión ni siquiera había intentado ocultar los celos que sentía, los vivió y se dio cuenta que en realidad, nunca alguno de los dos había fallado a esa confianza, entonces fueron fáciles de superar… _"aceptación y confianza, jamás podré regresar el tiempo y mucho menos cambiar lo acontecido, pretender que no sucedieron es como intentar huir de la verdad interior, en cambio puedo decir que la aceptación y confianza son el camino, primero para sanar el dolor y finalmente para llegar al olvido"_. Vio el rostro de Terry en la botella de frutillas, se sonrió, _"¿cómo sabía que tenía sed?"_ , lo sirvió en el vaso y tomo ávidamente, pensó en Terry, él tenía una forma de ser protector, muy semejante a la de Albert, pero de alguna forma le parecía más íntima, pues siempre le había dado la impresión de que Terry le leía el pensamiento, la noche anterior él sabía desde el principio lo difícil que iba a ser para ella todo el relato, por eso decidió estar cerca, Albert estaba siempre atento y consolaba todas sus lágrimas dándole consejos, Terry estaba siempre cerca y contenía su dolor al mismo tiempo que la hacía enfrentar el problema, sin dejarla sola en ningún momento, como cuando la enfrento al temor a los caballos, como la enfrento la noche anterior a los celos por Susana y a las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones. Termino su refresco de frutillas. Y continuo su cavilación, siempre había tenido una actitud optimista ante la vida, pero jamás se imaginó lo que la vida tenía preparado para ellos, siempre pensó _'que si daba lo mejor de sí misma, las cosas siempre saldrían bien'_ , igual que había pensado que _'mientras tuvieran vida siempre habría esperanza'_ , pero por algún tiempo no estuvo segura que sus dos máximas en realidad fueran ciertas, sin embargo después de reflexionar, se dio cuenta que era verdad, que esas dos máximas eran ciertas, porque fue por dar lo mejor de sí misma, lo mismo que hizo Terry, que habían tomado aquellas decisiones y gracias a ser así, es que habían logrado seguir adelante, los dos, aun cada quien a su estilo, y también era cierto, siempre que hubiera vida habría esperanza, los padres de Terry eran un vivo ejemplo de ello, y más aún, pues la espera para ellos había sido mucho más larga… _"¿y, para nosotros?, ¿qué tanto más larga debe ser?"_ -se preguntó. Recordó cuando Terry le explico su caída, y la forma en cómo se recuperó, _'mi motivo volviste a ser tú, aunque ya nunca te fuera a ver'_ , en ese momento él había decidido no sacarla de su vida, sino mantenerla dentro, en el interior de su mente, Anthony había dicho que _'las personas no mueren mientras las tengamos vivas en nuestras mentes'_ , y de forma distinta pero igual fue a la conclusión a la que Terry llego, _"entonces esto confirma que él nunca me olvido, por eso iba a la colina de Pony, como quien visita la tumba de un muerto, que en este caso estaba viva…, ¡Ahh!",_ -sonrió, de pronto un rayo de esperanza brillo en Candy, como si el vacío que le dejaba la soledad y la incertidumbre de pronto se llenara de una luz brillante que iluminaba todo en su interior.

 **Terry** tenia los brazos levantados sosteniendo su cabeza por la nuca con las manos entrelazadas y la pierna derecha cruzada en forma de 4 encima de la izquierda, había cerrado los ojos para descansar sin quedarse dormido: _"Pensé que lo mejor era dejar a Candy sola para darle tiempo de reflexionar, para darle el tiempo que me pidió, pero ya no puedo más, la espera es muy pesada, ya no resisto saber cómo esta…, al diablo con la reputación, la gente puede pensar lo que le dé su gana, lo más grave que pueden pensar es que es mi amante y eso se soluciona casándome con ella"_ –sonrió, _"eso sí que sería un sueño cumplido…, le daré espacio solo por media hora más…., ¿Qué ira a suceder con nosotros?..., Candy, definitivamente ya no estoy dispuesto a perderte "_.

 **Candy** _-"Será mejor que me vista, ya casi es medio día y ya me siento mucho mejor"_ \- decía mientras elegía el vestido para ese día, cerró la puerta de Camarote y se preparó para asearse en el baño, disfruto el agua refrescante, se sentía con mucha esperanza en su interior, pero también estaba nerviosa, _"le dije que lo odiaba a Terry…, pero no lo odio… ¿qué le voy a decir?..., además debo decirle que si leí su carta, pero y ¿si ya no siente lo mismo?..., no, su forma de cuidarme sugiere que sí, ¡hay!, me siento tan nerviosa, que inmediatamente me empiezan a temblar las rodillas"_

 **Terry** volvió a revisar su reloj… _"vaya esta es la media hora más larga de mi vida, es que la angustia de perderte me parece insostenible Candy…, si supieras 'pecosa' ya no puedo recordar cuanto tiempo hace que no me reía como me he reído desde que te vi el día de ayer, llegue a creer que mi propia risa era un recuerdo de mi mismo que en realidad no me pertenecía, sabes pecosa, quisiera que no, pero ahora me toca a mí, necesito saber sobre tus sentimientos por Albert…, ….ya basta con el reloj, voy a buscarte ahora mismo"_.

 **Candy** está terminando de prepararse para salir del camarote, mientras piensa, _"!Terry!, pareces tan distinto y tan igual a la vez, me gusta la forma en cómo ahora sueles ver las cosas, pareces muy confiado en tus ideas, muy seguro en tu forma de pensar, cumpliste 25 años, pero pareces más sabio que esa edad, te vez tan concentrado en tus cosas, en tu vida y te vez tan libre a la vez, ¿Cómo eres ahora Terry?, quiero conocerte de nuevo y a la vez, recordar como eras, tengo tantas cosas que contarte…"_. Salió del camarote con el deseo de encontrarse con él.

Justo en el momento en que **Terry** esta por levantarse lo abordan tres jóvenes chicas con una actitud bastante liberal, dicen ser admiradoras suyas, y lo entretienen pidiéndole autógrafos. Terry les firma las fotos que ellas traían, y se despide para retirase, antes de que se levante una de ellas lo detiene y se le acerca al oído, diciéndole su número de camarote, el mismo que las tres chicas comparten, en donde sugiere pasen la noche, ante la invitación, Terry levanta la vista sorprendido y descubre a Candy, parada en la entrada del vagón, mirando hacia él con una risa congelada en sus labios: _-"Lamento mucho desilusionar a tan agradables damas, pero temo que debo alcanzar a mi prometida antes de que se me escape"-_ , se levanta rápido pues Candy ya va saliendo del vagón, la alcanza en el vestíbulo que une un vagón de otro, la toma de la mano para impedir que siga avanzando. La voltea de frente hacia él arrinconándola a un lado de la puerta para que no tenga opción de irse: _–"!Candy!, ¿a dónde vas Pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Terry Grandchester, eres un… un grosero, ¿cómo puedes…?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Dar autógrafos a las admiradoras?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!No te hagas el tonto Terry!"-_

 **Terry** niega con la cabeza: _-"No, no lo hago"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pues ellas no parecían querer solo un autógrafo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Y, yo parecía querer complacerles en lo que pedían?"-_

 **Candy** más enfadada: _-"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme..."-_ , se ruboriza antes de terminar la frase

 **Terry** , muy serio pero sereno la toma de la barbilla: _-"Dime, ¿yo parecía estar dispuesto a complacerlas?"-_

 **Candy** baja la vista, como a quien han regañado: _-"No"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Entonces, ¿nos podemos ir a sentar?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"En donde están ellas no"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿En el área del comedor?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Vamos entonces"-_ , la tomo por el codo y la guio hasta la mesa en la que habían estado sentados el día anterior, aun no era la hora de la comida así que el espacio estaba medio vacío. Ya estando sentados le dijo: _-"Menos mal que ya no te da por pegarme, Pecosa, en otro tiempo por lo menos ya me habrías amenazado"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pues no te confíes mucho, porque todavía lo puedo intentar"-_

 **Terry** silba: _-"¡Ffiiuu!, ¿Quién dijo que Tarzán pecosa había desaparecido"-_ , y suelta una carcajada cuando ella le saca la lengua: _-"Jajaja, y si haces caras, lo pareces más todavía"-_. Candy finge disgusto, volteando la cara, luego de un rato cuando él ya dejo de reír vuelve a verlo, con una sonrisa tranquila: _-"Sabes una cosa Lady Pecosa, hace tanto tiempo que no me reía, que ya no me recordaba cómo era reírme"-._

 **Candy** se sonríe: _-"Que curioso, a mí me pasa algo parecido, debe ser porque como estuvimos en el mismo colegio, al vernos nos volvemos a sentir jóvenes de nuevo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Oh, vamos Candy, que dices, si todavía somos jóvenes"-_ , luego su tono de voz de nuevo se torna serio y sereno a la vez: _-"Candy, te prevengo que eso que viste en el otro vagón, es algo que sucede muy frecuente, Candy"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Ehh!"-_ , Candy lo mira por un instante y enseguida baja la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior

 **Terry** le toma ambas manos: _-"De igual forma, con frecuencia, suelo declinar esas… ¿ofertas?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Solo… ¿Con frecuencia?"-_

 **Terry** , se lleva la mano a la frente: _-"Vaya 'Lady Pecas', no me das ni un respiro… siempre Candy, siempre declino"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Igual no me importa, tu eres, libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana… porque a mí no me importa"-_ , le dijo con tono de enojo

 **Terry** sonríe en su interior, pensando que era maravilloso reencontrase con la misma Candy de siempre: _-"¿Ya tienes apetito Candy?, no sé qué tanto desayunaste, o si lo hiciste"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Oh! si, Gracias por ocuparte Terry, y si desayune, pero eran poco antes de las 8:00, y si ya tengo hambre"-._

 **Terry** llama al mozo, Candy elige su platillo y él pide lo mismo: _-"Cuéntame 'Lady Pecas', ¿qué haces?, ¿sigues viviendo en el hogar?"-_

 **Candy** asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que expresa: _-"¡Mmggh!, si hay vivo todavía, casi toda la semana voy a trabajar a la 'Clínica Feliz' con el doctor Martin, algunas veces voy con la señorita Mary Jane a la escuela de enfermeras, me ha pedido que la colabore un poco, y por las tardes regreso al hogar a ayudar a las madres a acostar a los niños, casi por lo regular termino el día muy tarde y cansada. Y cuando tengo oportunidad, trato de tomar algunos días de descanso, voy con Annie a visitarla, ella vive en la mansión Andley en Chicago, con Archie, ¿sabes que se casaron?"-_

 **Terry** sonríe alegre: _-"No, no lo sabía, pero era de esperarse, ¿no es así?, por lo que recuerdo, Annie no soltaría a Archie, ni por su mejor amiga… ¿me equivoco Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Terry basta!, Annie y Archie son muy unidos, para ellos fue muy difícil, lograr estar juntos, pues la familia Andley se oponía a su matrimonio, especialmente la tía Ellroy y los Cornwell padres de Archivald y claro la familia Legan especialmente Eliza y Neal, pero bueno ellos aun hasta hoy no terminan de aceptar ni mi adopción, en fin, se debieron hacer muchas cartas y consideraciones, especialmente porque la familia de Annie estaba muy endeudada con la familia Andley, porque Annie es adoptada igual que yo y porque los Brighton tienen un estatus social menor que el de los Andley. Afortunadamente peso mucho la palabra de Bert como cabeza de la familia, que aunque él no suele meterse en esas cosas, les dio su bendición"-._

 **Terry** : _-"¿Bert… es… Al-bert?"-_ Candy asintió, luego de un suspiro Terry continua: _-"No te enojes Pecas, lo cierto es que los envidio, de los seis de Escocia, solo ellos están juntos, ¿cómo puede ser que a estas alturas, puedan suceder cosas como esas?, no puedo creer que aun haya gente que no evoluciona, si todos somos seres humanos y todos los humanos aman de igual forma, ¿por qué se deben interponer las clases y los nombres o títulos nobiliarios, para que dos que se aman puedan estar juntos?, sabes…, yo no podría tolerar algo así, es bueno que Albert los hubiera apoyado, pero si yo estuviera en una posición similar, no me importaría renunciar a mi nombre"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, lo sé, Archie llego a amenazar a sus padres con hacerlo, pero Annie, no deseaba generar una separación entre él y sus padres que ya de por si habían perdido a Stear, así que se esforzaron y lograron convencer a todos, fue una magnifica ceremonia de bodas, debías haber estado"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, tal vez hubiera sido grato"-_ , en ese momento les llevaron los platillos y se dispusieron a comer

 **Candy** : _-"Sabes si habrá una próxima parada en alguna estación de tren, desde ayer que subí no hemos parado en ninguna estación"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, la próxima parada es en Oklahoma, llegaremos ahí según dijo el mozo, aproximadamente después media tarde, ¿necesitas algo Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Oh!, es solo que no alcance a despedirme de Albert, vine a Chicago para verlo, pero él andaba en Minneapolis, tuvo que ir de apuro a cerrar unos tratos, según me explico George no regresara sino hasta mañana, para cuando yo regrese de los Ángeles, él ya habrá partido a su viaje, quisiera escribirle una carta y despedirme de él, pensé que podría dejarla en el correo de la siguiente estación para que llegue a él antes de que parta"-._

 **Terry** cada vez más resignado a las menciones de Albert: _-"Entonces ¿aún no tienes escrita la carta?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No bueno, ayer Annie insistió que la acompañara de compras y eso me resulta agotador, así que no me dio tiempo de escribirle, sino la hubiera dejado en las manos de Archie para que se la hicieran llegar sin mayor problema"-_.

 **Terry** : _-"Pues entonces lo más conveniente es que lo hagas apenas termines la comida, para que la tengas lista antes de llegar a la siguiente estación, porque es muy breve el tiempo que estaremos detenidos, lo más probable es que sea solo media hora, y me parece que apenas te daría tiempo de ponerle las estampillas para dejarla en el servicio de correo"-_

 **Candy** : _"-Si tienes razón, eso hare, iré al camarote apenas termine, ¿tú no le escribes Terry?"-_

 **Terry** sin descartar mucho la idea de saludar a su amigo: _-"Quizá después, cuando tenga una dirección estable, pero envíale mis saludos en tu carta"-_. Cuando terminaron la comida, Candy se despide para ir a escribir su carta, él se pone de pie para acompañarla: _-"Te acompaño"-_

 **Candy** empieza a negarse mientras se levanta: _-"Oh, gracias no hace falt…"-_ en ese momento se fija que han entrado al comedor las tres jóvenes chicas: _-"Aun que, si está bien si me acompañas, has pasado toda la mañana acá afuera y debes estar cansado"-_

 **Terry** que no se percató de la presencia de las jóvenes, pues estaban a espaldas de él, acepto con mucho gusto la invitación de Candy sintiéndose ilusionado por su repentino interés. En el camarote cuando Candy saca, su cajita de artículos de escritorio, toma una hoja y un frasquito de tinta con un plumín, Terry la observa: _-"Candy, con el movimiento del tren es probable que se te derrame el tintero, ¿Acaso no tienes una pluma estilográfica?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No, ¿qué es eso?"-_

 **Terry** le empieza a explicar mientras busca en su equipaje: _-"Vaya, están muy de moda en Londres, me sorprende que no las conozcan acá, Waterman, el inventor es estadounidense, recientemente salieron a la venta para el público allá, son como un plumín, pero esta pluma, lleva un mecanismo que suministra tinta a la punta del plumín por capilaridad, haciendo que la tinta fluya de forma uniforme al tiempo que se escribe y tiene un contenedor de tinta por dentro, así solo lo tienes que rellenar cada vez que se termina, aunque es un poco más pesada que el plumín, suele ser más práctico, aquí están"-_ , saca tres estuches de madera, en el interior de cada uno está sujeto un cilindro semejante a un lápiz pero más grueso: _-"Elige uno Candy, el de color envinado es de roble, el negro es ébano y el blanco es marfil"-_ como Candy no se disidiera Terry le da la de marfil, _-"Me parece que este ira mejor contigo"-_ , luego que lo saca, le muestra lo fácil que es escribir y como debe rellenarse el cartucho interno  
 **Candy** muy sorprendida: _-"!Ohh! Terry es impresionante, y como dices, no hay peligro de derramar la tinta, y además no se manchan los dedos…, es increíble Terry"-_ y prueba las tres, dando expresiones de sorpresa en cada vez que escribe en el papel, se ríe divertida: _-"Voy a contarle a Albert, ¿cómo es posible que él no las conociera"-_

 **Terry** sonriendo: _-"Tal vez apenas empezaran a llegar a América. Quiero obsequiarte esta, como un regalo especial a la dama pecosa de la universidad de California, para que me recuerdes cuando estés en tu curso"-_ , le entrega la que tiene el acabado con marfil, Terry le presta su escritorio de viaje que al soltarle un brochecito se convierte en una firme mesita para que no tenga problemas con la escritura

 **Candy** : _-"!Jajayy!, que divertido, gracias Terry, eres muy amable, guardare esto"-_ , guarda todos sus artículos y luego se sienta en el sofá lista para escribir con los artículos de Terry incluso toma el papel membretado con nombre de él.

Por su parte **Terry** aprovecha para sacar sus anteojos y se sienta en la cama, recargado en las almohadas tomando su libro. Candy lo está observando, mientras piensa _"Que agradables sensaciones, ¿cuánto tiempo soñé, con experimentar estas vivencias al lado de Terry?, cosas tan llenas de simpleza que debido a su cotidianidad que se vuelven íntimas, ¿podría ser que aquellos los sueños del pasado finalmente se convirtieran en realidad?"_ distraída con su pensamiento sonríe

 **Terry** al sentir la mirada de ella voltea y descubre su sonrisa, también sonríe: _-"¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué me miras así 'Lady Pecosa'?"-_

 **Candy** al saberse descubierta se ruboriza e intenta disimular: _-"Oh no, es solo que pensaba en la forma de iniciar la carta"-_

 **Terry** : _-"!Ah!.. Pues por lo regular se inicia con un saludo"-_ , le dijo en tono de broma. Candy se ríe, y baja la vista al papel, Terry se la queda viendo mientras reflexiona _"que exquisito momento es el compartir este espacio, Candy utilizando mis cosas cual si fueran de ella, cada uno con actividades distintas pero estando juntos, creo que no sería capaz de superar una nueva separación, después de estas vivencias; 'pareciera como si el tiempo para nosotros se hubiera detenido y que al encontrarnos se vuelve a reiniciar en donde mismo que se había parado'…, ¿será eso posible?"_ , finalmente Candy baja la pluma hacia el papel empezando a escribir, _"ya no debo evitar más el tema, necesito preguntarle sobre su relación con Albert, porque tal como pensé es mucho más íntima que en otro tiempo, sin embargo Candy no denota algún compromiso más importante que solo su amistad, claro ahora además sabe que él ha sido su benefactor de siempre, bueno le preguntare todo esto después de cenar"_ trato de leer pero no logro concentrarse, por lo menos no en el libro, pero si en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, Candy no había tocado el tema durante ese día, y él mismo lo había evitado, _"¿por qué tanta evitación?, eso no es habitual en mi…, pero siento tanto temor de perderla de nuevo"_ cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración _"no, ya no lo podría soportar, no después de estos días vividos, no después de haberla tenido tan lejos de mí, no, ¡Candy!, si te perdiera ahora me moriría, esta vez moriría de verdad"_ dejo los ojos cerrados y de inmediato acudieron a él el recuerdo de su abrazo mientras la consolaba, las sensaciones la calidez de su cuerpo frágil recargado en el suyo, todo su ser se llenó de anhelo, quería abrazarla, abrazarla siempre, cada vez que le diera la gana, cada vez que su alma necesitara consuelo, porque su sola presencia era un confortante consuelo para su vida y se sentía capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero para ganar el amor de su _'pecosa'_ , después de un rato, logro concentrarse en su libro.

Querido Albert:

 _¿Cómo estás?, yo estoy muy… inmensamente feliz… hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así, quiero…  
_ _  
_ _No sé por dónde empezar, te escribía para desearte que tengas un buen viaje, que todos los negocios vayan bien y decirte que no te canses demasiado, que te cuides, te voy a extrañar, aun que estaré bastante ocupada en los primeros cuatro meses con los estudios.  
Trate de encontrarte en Chicago para despedirme personalmente de ti,  
pues no te veré en mucho tiempo, pero no fue posible,  
George me dijo que habías salido de prisa a cerrar unos tratos  
Deseo que todo haya salido bien.  
_ _  
_ _Te preguntaras, ¿de dónde ha sacado Candy ese papel en el que me está escribiendo?, todo membretado con la firma de Terry.  
¡No lo creerías!, hemos coincidido en el camino de viaje hasta los Ángeles,  
él estará en la misma ciudad que yo, filmando una película,  
casi el mismo tiempo que yo estaré allá.  
¡No logro creerlo!,  
parece como un sueño tan anhelado que temo despertar  
y ver que no era verdad, además por error de la gerencia  
vamos compartiendo camarote, Terry ha dicho que lo bueno es que era él y no otra persona a quien yo no conociera, yo también pienso igual.  
_ _  
_ _Por cierto estoy usando su escritorio de viaje y una novedad llamada pluma estilográfica, aunque Terry dice que ya la habían inventado hace más de 40 años,  
yo no las conocía, Terry ya me ha obsequiado una, esta con la que te escribo,  
no es increíble cómo avanza rápido el modernismo, en un descuido y eso a lo que llaman tecnología estará rebasándonos por completo, ¿no crees?_

Me siento increíblemente feliz, hace tanto tiempo que no experimentaba estas emociones que me abruman y me parece que no las puedo contener dentro de mí.

 __ _Bueno Bert, no quiero hacer una carta tan larga, te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje,  
no trabajes tanto y diviértete mucho.  
En cuanto llegue al departamento que aparto George para mi te volveré a escribir._

Con cariños Candi's

 _P.D. –Saludos de Terry._

Candy guardo la carta en un sobre del escritorio de Terry y la dejo lista para enviarla en cuanto llegaran a Oklahoma. Enseguida, presto mayor atención al mueblecito que tenía sobre sus piernas, era muy simpático y práctico, podía acomodarlo sobre sus piernas como una mesita y también podía detener la hoja y la pluma sin que alguna de ellas se cayeran, y además tenía un cajón en donde estaban las hojas, las tarjetas y los sobres, de donde ella había tomado el material para escribir la carta, pero más abajo había un compartimento que quedaba levemente oculto Candy curiosa lo abrió, estaba lleno de hojas utilizadas por Terry, era su letra, casi sin darse cuenta Candy empezó a recorrer las líneas con los ojos, se trataba de una historia, entonces finalmente comprendió, era un libro, Terry estaba escribiendo un libro, muy despacio lo saco y empezó a leer, era la historia de un joven matrimonio y tres hijos que enfrentan la guerra con todos los que percances que esto podía ocasionar, era un relato muy sencillo de leer y tan lleno de vida y sentimientos, que conmovió mucho el corazón de Candy, tanto que a mitad del segundo capítulo empezó a llorar por la historia.

 **Terry** que estaba muy concentrado en el libro que estudiaba, escucha un sollozo, sorprendido del porque ella está llorando, voltea a verla entonces se da cuenta que ella descubrió su escrito, se sienta frente a ella mirándola fijamente y le ofrece su pañuelo, ella toma el pañuelo y se enjuga las lágrimas, pero continua absorta leyendo, entonces él le pregunta entre enfadado y divertido: _-"¿No te parece que eres una verdadera entrometida? 'Pecosa'"-_.

 **Candy** ni siquiera atiende al tono de regaño: _-"Lo siento, no quería llorar, es que es tan conmovedor y tan real al mismo tiempo, cuando se les pierde el hijo en medio del combate y los sentimientos de la mamá que no lo encuentra, es…"-_ vuelve a sollozar

 **Terry** : _-"!Es… es que no debías husmear en mis cosas!, ¿no te parece que leer los escritos de un escritorio ajeno no es correcto? 'fisgona pecas'''-_ , cuando finalmente ella se da cuenta que le está reclamando por husmeadora, lo mira con ojos de culpa, su mirada lo enternece y se da cuenta que en realidad está más divertido que enfadado y le sonríe: _-"Mi atolondrada pecosa"-_ y sin contenerse más se ríe: _-"No sé si reclamarte o sentirme halagado con tu reacción a la historia, pero…, ¿no te gustaría leerlo cuando este completo?, si lo lees ahora, te darás cuenta que aún no escribo la parte final"-_ , le quita el escrito de las manos y empieza a guardarlo

 **Candy** : _-"No, no, déjamelo un poquito más, solo hasta que termine el segundo capítulo, ¿sí?"-_

 **Terry** sin dejar de reír: _-"Tarzán pecosa entrometida, dime, ¿Cómo voy a hacer contigo?"-_ y luego le regresa el escrito: _-"Solo el capítulo 2"-_ , le advierte y haciendo a un lado el escritorio, se sienta enseguida de ella leyendo junto con ella las líneas de su texto, hasta que llega al capítulo 3, ella suspira y él le quita el escrito y lo mete en su escritorito, luego se vuelve a sentar en el mismo sofá con la pierna cruzada en forma de 4 y recargando la barbilla en su puño, la mira complacientemente, ella se está enjugando las lágrimas con el pañuelo de él: _-"Eres mágica Candy, inolvidablemente mágica"-_ , los ojos de ella parpadean y se abren tan llenos de luz que brillan intensamente y sonríe con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No alcanza a contestarle nada, cuando el mozo pasa por el pasillo avisando que están llegando a Oklahoma city, Terry cierra los ojos y suspira: _-"Llegamos ya, ¿tienes la carta?"-_ ella asiente, enseguida él se levanta a guardar su escritorio y saca algo de dinero de su equipaje, _-"Vamos pues, para no perder mucho tiempo, no vaya a ser que nos deje el tren"-_ ella también toma su bolsa de cachemir y sale del camarote junto con él, esperándolo mientras él cierra con su llave. Terry pregunta al mozo cuanto tiempo estarán detenidos

 **Mozo** : _-"Exactamente 45 minutos señor, pero le sugiero que si van a bajar, aborden con 10 minutos de anticipación, de preferencia"-_. Terry revisa su reloj de bolsillo y asiente.

Inmediato a que paro el tren ellos son los primeros en bajar, él la lleva tomada de codo y caminan un poco aprisa, hacia la ventanilla de boletaje, ahí mismo le venden las estampillas y le indican que existe un servicio de correo al salir del edificio exactamente enfrente. Ella le pega las estampillas al sobre y cuando ya está todo listo, van juntos al edificio de enfrente, cruzan la calle, es pasada la media tarde y está casi por obscurecer, justo en la entrada del edificio una señora con su joven hija, lo detienen para pedirle un autógrafo, Candy se adelanta para dejar la carta, Terry sonriente y amable se apura en firmarles una libretita para alcanzar a Candy, pero en ese momento se le acercan otro par de personas, cuando finalmente termina, entra al edificio, mas no la encuentra a simple vista, entonces se acerca a la ventanilla, preguntando al auxiliar por ella

 **Auxiliar** : _-"!Oh!, la dama rubia que entro hace un momento, si, dejo este sobre y luego me pregunto a donde había una dulcería, le dije que al final de la calle dando vuelta, ahí encontrara una"-_

 **Terry** sale del edificio y se dirige en la dirección donde se fue ella, recién alcanza a dar vuelta cuando observa que tres tipos tienen rodeada a Candy, uno de ellos tiene una navaja, y le están exigiendo su bolsa, pero ella se resiste a dárselas; Terry sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies, pero evaluando rápido la situación, avanzo con seguridad dirigiéndose directamente al que traía la navaja, lo tomo por sorpresa y con un rápido movimiento se la quitó siendo ahora él quien lo amenazara, en cuanto ella lo vio aprovecho la sorpresa de los tipos y agarro a bolsazos a uno de los maleantes, el otro intento golpear a Terry pero este reacciono pronto y se defendió a tiempo, entonces los delincuentes salieron huyendo, después que los vio alejarse lo suficiente Terry tiro la navaja y se paró frente a Candy, la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo molesto: _-"¿Pero en que estás pensando?, ¿por qué no me esperaste?"-_ , ella lo mira asustada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas: _-"¿Estás bien?, ¿te hicieron daño?"-_ ella niega con la cabeza, entonces él la abraza muy fuerte _-"…Nunca más vuelvas a andar sola Candy, espérame, espérame siempre de acuerdo"-_ , ella asiente en silencio, luego él la retira un poco de sí para decirle: _-"Si te vuelves a adelantar, después no habrá quien pueda rescatar a esos pobres tipos de ti"-_ , le dice con una sonrisa y al ver la reacción de sorpresa y reclamo de ella, la vuelve a abrazar sin darle tiempo a responder, en ese momento un flashazo los deslumbra, el hombre que les ha tomado la fotografía se va corriendo antes de que ninguno pueda resolver nada, él se separa de ella diciéndole: _-"Lo más seguro es que ese era un periodista…., será mejor que nos apuremos o el tren partirá sin nosotros"-_ revisa su reloj y se vuelve hacia ella que no se movía: _-"¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?"-_ , ella asiente de nuevo, sin hablar, _-"Vamos entonces"-_ , la toma del brazo y la encamina hacia la estación. Apenas suben al vagón y suena la campanilla de último aviso para el abordaje, como entraron muy atrás caminan en silencio por varios vagones antes de llegar a su camarote, en cuanto abre la hace pasar y luego entra detrás de ella, la hace girar hacia él: _-"¿Sucede algo?, ¿te encuentras bien?, no me has hablado nada"-._

 **Candy** lo mira, no sabe bien cómo empezar: _-"Yo… ¡Gracias!..., es que… me asusté mucho, quiero decir… nunca me había sentido… ¿indefensa?, si tu no hubieras…"-_

 **Terry** la abraza: _-"…Y la próxima vez, ten más cuidado Pecosa"-_

 _Candy_ apenas musita: _-"Si"-_ , y se queda acurrucada en su abrazo, disfrutando del confort y la seguridad que le provee su pecho, ella también lo abraza.

Cuando Terry percibe el recorrido de las manos de ella por la cintura hacia su espalda, no logra sino cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración, por instinto la abraza más fuerte, también se sintió muy asustado de pensar que le pudo haber sucedido algo grave, pero en ese momento se dejó embriagar por las sensaciones causadas por el abrazo de ella, habían bailado juntos, ella se había aferrado a su abrazo cuando la subió por la fuerza al caballo y alguna vez cuando le hizo una broma que la asusto, habían corrido, jugado juntos, él la había abrazado, la había besado, …pero ella nunca lo había abrazado a él, Terry apenas si podía respirar, deseaba hacer eterno ese momento.

Luego de un rato **Candy** hablo bajito: _-"¿Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Si?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Perdóname, anoche…., dije… te dije…, no es cierto…, no te odio… y no tengo derecho de decirte nada…, yo, no…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, está bien Candy"-_ , no supo muy bien qué efecto tuvieron en él las palabras de ella, pero de sus ojos cerrados se deslizaron silenciosas lágrimas y siguió abrazado de ella. Noto que la luz del pasillo de encendió, abrió los ojos ya había obscurecido por completo, no quería interrumpir el abrazo pero lo mejor es que fueran a cenar, pues ahora tenía mayor urgencia de saber sobre Albert. Fueron juntos al comedor, cuando ya casi llegaban una mujer de cabello largo y rojizos caireles salió de un camarote delante ellos, Candy se paró en seco y Terry choco con ella: _-"¿Que sucede?"-_ , en ese momento la mujer voltea y les sonríe cínicamente a modo de saludo.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

kAMANANCE: Gracias por seguirme, una disculpa por no responder tu mensaje previo, solo que aun estoy conociendo esta plataforma y se me paso. Pero me siento muy contenta de recibir tu reviev´s

AYACEGUA: Gracias por haberme leído antes, y por tomarte el tiempo de leerme nuevamente, tengo que decirte que previamente, hubo quienes compartieron este fic, con mi supuesto acuerdo, mas no siempre fue así, solo una ocasión, me entere que estaba siendo publicado y ya después la persona se puso en contacto conmigo, sin querer entrar en controversia accedí a que se continuara publicando. Lo único es que puesto que ya iba muy avanzado, no revise, como estoy haciendo ahora, y ¿que crees?, ha estado siendo compartido con la ausencia de ciertos fragmentos en algunos capitulos, y en caso del capitulo 6, casi apenas la mitad del capitulo... Pues aquí, puesto que es mi propia publicación, el Fic esta absolutamente completo, así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS

Por Lady Pecosa

"UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO"

Capitulo 5

 **Candy** , respira, soltando el aire contenido: _-"!Dios!, la confundí con Eliza"-_ continúan caminando hasta su mesa y luego de pedir la cena, siguen platicando

 **Terry** suelta una carcajada: _-"Pues es mejor que no la nombres, porque 'llama al diablo y aparecerá'"-_ les traen sus platillos y él empieza a cenar

 **Candy** : _-"Si es verdad, es solo que termine alucinándolos a los dos a ella y a su hermano, ¿Podrías creer que Neal se quería casar conmigo?"-_

 **Terry** casi se ahoga con el trago que había dado a su copa de vino: _-"¿Cómo?"-_ , la expresión de su cara era risible, asombro, enfado, imposibilidad eran palabras demasiado cortas para describirlo.

 **Candy** , le empieza a contar: _-"Fue poco antes de completar un año de cuando fue el estreno de tu primer protagonista, cuando me empezó a cortejar, por esa causa la señora Legan hizo me despidieran del hospital y no me contratarían en ningún otro lugar, Albert se fue, Stear murió, yo me sentía muy desolada y además tener que tolerar las impertinencias de Neal, una ocasión con engaños me hizo ir a una villa a las afueras de la ciudad, envió un auto diciendo que tú me estabas esperando en ese lugar, ni siquiera lo pensé, me fui en el auto y luego me tuve que escapar pues me dejo encerrada en la villa, después de la muerte de Stear creí que ya se había olvidado del asunto, pero entonces me volvió a engañar, enviando un carruaje de parte del abuelo Williams, y como ya se había anunciado su presentación pública, yo le creí, me llevaron a la mansión de los Andley, ahora hasta la madre, la hermana y la tía Ellroy estaban de acuerdo con él, me engañaron diciendo que era una orden del abuelo Williams, que yo estaba forzada a casarme con él y anunciaron públicamente nuestro compromiso, tal vez lo leíste en los diarios, fue entonces que me escape, y empecé a buscar con desesperación al abuelo Williams, quería renunciar al apellido y que me dejaran en paz….,tiempo después logre encontrar a el abuelo y supe que era Albert, y obviamente él no había dado ninguna orden, así que finalmente pude regresar al hogar de Pony tranquilamente"-_.

 **Terry** había dejado de cenar durante el relato, la mira muy serio: _-"En verdad que cara dura la de este tipo, y no, nunca leí ese anuncio de compromiso… si lo hubiera leído… ¿no sé qué hubiera hecho…?"-_ se quedó callado un momento y luego agrega: _-"Me hubiera vuelto loco"-_.

 **Candy** : _-"A veces pienso que fue bueno, esa situación me llevo a descubrir que el Abuelo Williams era Albert, y fue buscando la pista del tío-abuelo cuando llegue a Rockford, y cuando te vi en aquella carpa…,"-_ los dos guardaron silencio un rato, _–"También fue cuando Albert me sugirió dejar de estar sola en Chicago y regresar al Hogar"-._

 **Terry** : _-"En ocasiones es muy difícil de comprender como es que se mueve la mano del destino, si yo no te hubiera visto en aquel entonces… no hubiera podido reencontrarme a mí mismo"-._

 **Candy** : _-"Por mucho tiempo pensé que fue Albert quien preparo ese encuentro, creo que él supo que nos debíamos de ver, porque…, también yo tenía que volver a empezar"-_

 **Terry** suspiro y guardo silencio un rato muy reflexivo, luego levanto su copa de vino y dijo: _-"Pues Salud por Albert"-_ , Candy correspondió el brindis, y continuaron cenando en silencio. Mientras que les retiraban los trastos, le pregunto: _-"¿Por qué dices que se fue Albert?, quiero decir, ¿por qué estabas desolada?, ¿por la muerte de Stear?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno, podría decir que por todo, y a la vez… por nosotros… yo…"-_ bajo la vista, en todo el día la había visto muy contenta pero de nuevo se le pusieron tristes los ojos, Terry observa que está tratando de contener el llanto y se levantó tomándola del brazo para ir a su camarote. Pensó que era mejor conversar en privado. Candy asintió en silencio y se fueron juntos. Durante el camino no hablaron, ella iba pensando un poco en la noche anterior, un poco en sí misma, _"para Terry fue difícil conversar lo que vivió después de nuestra separación… ¿porque se me ocurrió pensar que para mí no lo seria?"_ , en ese momento ratificó lo habituada que estaba a minimizar los propios sentimientos, tal como se había dado cuenta por la mañana, había negado sus celos, y quizá el resto de sus sentimientos no los había negado pero los había mantenido ocultos o sino los minimizaba con frecuencia, solo los sentimientos agradables eran los que siempre expresaba. Cuando llegaron al camarote vio a Terry mientras él abría la puerta, _"en eso de expresar los sentimientos Terry es muy distinto a mí, él casi siempre manifiesta abiertamente sus sentimientos, alegres, tristes, de enojo o miedo, aunque puede llegar a ser muy reservado para la mayoría de las gentes, no lo es consigo mismo, Terry nunca se miente a sí mismo, y eso que puede ser calificado como un gran problema, es en realidad su máxima perfección, ¿podre algún día aprender a ser como él?, de alguna forma Terry siempre me forza a enfrentarme con mis propios sentimientos tal como lo hizo ayer, y con él a mi lado yo siento que lo puedo hacer",_ entro en el camarote y antes que él encendiera la luz, ella prendió la lamparita que había del lado de su cama, era mucho más tenue, se sentó mientras él ponía el cerrojo a la puerta, ella continuo mirándolo _"con Terry puedo mostrarme tal como soy, mostrarle todo lo que siento y solo recibo su aceptación, nunca pretende contradecirme"_ , observo que Terry tomo su pijama y pantuflas de su equipaje y entro al baño a cambiarse, no hablo con ella, mientras ella continuaba en su reflexión _"es como si él siempre supiera, en que momentos darme el espacio que necesito, él mismo es así, no permite ser interrumpido cuando necesita resolver o pensar algo, si esta triste se permite vivir su tristeza"_ , recordó cuando en la villa de Escocia él no había querido recibirla porque estaba triste y enojado con su madre, _"lo mismo que si está contento o enfadado, que terrible puede ser cuando se enfada… yo nunca he visto enfadado a Albert, ¿o no se enfadara nunca?... si, Albert también se enfada, quizá es solo que igual que yo oculta sus sentimientos. Anoche exprese mi enojo, los celos y mi tristeza y Terry no trato de convencerme de no sentir, o no expresar, él solo… él solo me consoló, además reconoció mi enojo y celos y en vez de anularlos o negarlos los acepto y me pidió perdón… creo que eso es lo que lo hace diferente, es la diferencia que hay entre Albert y él, Albert me ayudo a vivir con la tristeza de nuestra separación, pero siempre esperando de mí que caminara hacia adelante, siempre esperando que recobrara la felicidad, Terry en cambio, no espera nada, solo me deja ser yo misma, así como él, solo es él mismo… me deja ser yo misma, puedo sentir y expresar mis sentimientos libremente, él… simplemente los acepta, y aunque sean sentimientos de dolor, los acepta solo busca consolarme y hasta me parece que se pone triste junto conmigo, por eso me saco del comedor y me trajo para acá, para darme espacio, para liberarme de las miradas de las demás personas, no porque le importe lo que piensen las personas, sino porque le importo yo, porque era yo la que se estaba conteniendo por no llorar, él sabe que a mi si me importa conservar una imagen optimista… por eso es que me parece tan sabio, porque es libre, Terry es completamente libre de cualquier prejuicio u estatus, y yo quiero aprender a ser igual que él"_ , sonrió ante su reflexión, y se descalzo y sin cambiarse el vestido por el camisón se subió a la cama tomo las almohadas de la cama de él y las acomodo en su propia cama junto con las suyas, sentándose sobre el cobertor, del mismo lado que había quedado sentada la noche anterior, _"no puedo, no logro comprender porque me siento tan extraordinariamente feliz, sí hace un momento me sentí tan triste… bueno recordar el pasado difícil, de cualquier forma es doloroso, pero por alguna razón ya no me importa decirlo… ¡mmghh!, sí, quiero contarle todo a Terry, como él me conto a mí"_.

 **Terry** se sentía nervioso, eso de compartir cabina lo abrumaba pues temía que sus anhelos lo rebasaran, decidió concentrarse en otras cosas, como la palabra _"Albert"_ para mantenerse sereno, abrió un poco la puerta del baño y espero un momento por si ella había decidido cambiarse darle tiempo de darse cuenta que ya iba a salir, como no hubo ninguna reacción, salió del baño y la observo con curiosidad, estaba descalza pero vestida sentada sobre la cama y también vio que había puesto las almohadas de él a un lado de las de ella, _"entonces aun quiere conversar"_ –pensó, _"y debe ser una conversación larga, para eso acomodo las almohadas, ¡nunca deja de sorprenderme lo amable que puede ser aun en circunstancias como esta!, solo a ella se le ocurriría pensar en mi comodidad solo porque la escucho"_ , pero aun así pensó en no presionarla, le sonrió y le dijo: _-"No es bueno irse a la cama con la ropa puesta, no vas a descansar Pecosa"-_ , ella se rio, ya sabía que le iba a decir algo así: _-"Candy, si no deseas conversar, está bien, lo comprendo, tu sueles concentrarte en las cosas positivas y no hay razón para que dejes de hacerlo"-_ mientras hablaba abrió su equipaje para guardar sus ropas, poniendo cada cosa en su lugar

 **Candy** : _-"Exactamente estaba pensando lo contrario… ven siéntate aquí, hay muchas cosas que deseo contarte"-_ , se hizo a un lado sentándose con el cuerpo volteando hacia él

 **Terry** se sentó a un lado de ella con la pierna izquierda flexionada por debajo de la derecha que flexiono hacia su pecho, apoyando su brazo derecho en ella. Lo sorprendió un poco la repentina disposición de Candy, parecía además de decidida, contenta, _"¿qué tantas cosas pasan por tu cabeza?, como me gustaría meterme en tu mente y saber?"_ –pensó, mientras se acomodaba, luego viéndola directamente a los ojos asintió, para hacerle saber que estaba listo para escucharla.

 **Candy** : _-"Me preguntaste porque me sentía tan desolada, y te dije que por todo, pero sobre todo era por lo de nuestra separación, cuando llegue de Nueva York estuve enferma, casi me da Neumonía según dijo el médico de cabecera de los Andley, me llevaron a la mansión porque me desmaye en el tren y en la carta que me habías enviado escribiste mi nombre completo, así que Archie fue por mí, después me llevaron con Albert, solamente a él le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Susana y con nosotros, me consoló y me dijo que seguramente él hubiera hecho lo mismo, me estuvo cuidando mientras estuve enferma, pero salió a hacer compras y lo atropellaron y luego me dedique a cuidar de Albert, más bien nos cuidamos mutuamente, él evitaba que viera noticias tuyas, me escondía las revistas, lo hizo por mucho tiempo, volví al trabajo y… me forzaba a concentrarme lo más posible para no pensar, …si pensaba lloraba"-_ su voz sonó triste y Terry le tomo de la mano, él mismo se sentía agobiado, ella continuo aun con la voz triste pero serena: _-"Como trabajaba mucho y sin descanso, el director pensó que tenía mucha energía y me sugirió ir a trabajar en un hospital móvil, en la construcción de las vías de ferrocarril en Grand Tetón en el estado de Wyoming, Albert me dijo que si era con la finalidad de olvidarme de ti que no fuera, todos me lo dijeron, hasta Tom que me encontró por casualidad de camino allá, a todos les dije que no era por eso, incluso a mí misma termine convenciéndome que era por la profesión que había elegido que debía ir a atender a los enfermos en donde me necesitaran, por mucho tiempo lo creí, fue una aventura muy difícil en cuanto a trabajo y mantuvo mi mente muy ocupada, pero cuando regrese me di cuenta que en realidad había sido mentira, te seguía… te seguía recordando a pesar de mi misma, lloraba siempre que estaba sola"-_ él paso saliva y le apretó la mano un poco más, ella continuo: _–"y ahora me doy cuenta de la forma en cómo me mentí, creo que Albert se dio cuenta casi de inmediato, porque aun que trataba de poner mi mejor cara y me esforzaba por estar bien, apenas Neal envió ese auto diciendo que eras tú, fui sin pensarlo y Albert se dio cuenta de eso, para entonces ya había recobrado la memoria, según me dijo después que por eso al poco tiempo se fue sin decirme nada, solo me dejo una carta despidiéndose, fue muy difícil encontrarme completamente sola, cuando Albert estaba él me cuidaba y yo me esforzaba por estar bien, después que se fue, me sentí abandonada, tenía una sensación de como cuando era niña y recordaba que mis padres me habían abandonado, 'me quede abandonada, sola conmigo misma y con mi soledad'"-_ hasta ese momento empezó a llorar, él se acercó y la cobijo con su abrazo y en silencio también lloro por su tristeza, entendió que el abandono de Albert, fue más como el abandono de sus padres que como la separación de él _"como si hubiera sido abandonada de nuevo por sus padres"_ –pensó Terry, y deseo como nunca poder consolarla, si decirle nada, volvió a acunarla como lo había hecho en la noche anterior hasta que los sollozos de ella terminaron y siguió hablando aun lloraba, pero estaba más calma: _-"Sin Albert fui más consiente que nunca de que tú ya no estabas, al poco tiempo murió Stear"-_ suspiro luego agrego: _-"Nunca como en ese tiempo pensé que la vida era muy injusta, pensé en poner un anuncio en el periódico, diciendo que estaba enferma, para que lo vieran tú o Albert y me ayudaran, fue… como si un abismo de dolor se abriera a mis pies y yo cayera en el sin remedio…"-_ volvió a llorar desconsolada, igual que antes Terry la conforto y ella siguió con su relato: _-"Al poco tiempo sucedió lo que ya te conté de Neal, te encontré en Rockford… tienes mucha razón, me angustio verte así y… muy en el fondo supe que yo me encontraba igual, pero cuando empezaste a actuar, supe que ibas a salir adelante y me di cuenta… que yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, no quise hablarte, primero por ti y luego por mí, yo no hubiera tenido la misma fortaleza para poder separarme de nuevo de ti…"-_ no estuvo segura si fue ella o él quien se estremeció, quizá los dos al mismo tiempo, pudo notar las lágrimas de él que igual que las suyas corrieron abundantes: _-"También recibí una carta de Susana, fue…, sentí odiarla de una forma que… termine rompiéndola, aunque siendo honesta lo que ella me decía se quedó muy grabado en mi mente, aun cuando no lo quisiera recordar, 'me preguntaba cómo había sido mi regreso a Chicago, luego me pedía perdón por la escena que había hecho para forzarme a irme, que comparado con la pena de perderte, no poder caminar no era nada para ella. Lo siento me dijo, pero que tú le habías dicho. Que ella aun sabiendo que tu alma corría detrás de mí, se había aferrado a tus palabras y que ahora solo viviría para compensarte por tus atenciones hacia ella, que me pedía perdón y que continuaría amándote por las dos'. En ese momento la odie tanto, me pareció que de alguna forma estaba refiriéndome que tú la habías preferido a ella aun después de tu caída, que la habías preferido a ella sobre mí, lo que yo menos quería era saber nada de ella contigo, no quería saber que tenías atenciones para con ella, pensé que esa carta era una perversión para torturarme"-_ guardo silencio, Terry no alcanzaba a creer lo que escuchaba, nunca había comprendido a Susana por completo, pero jamás la imagino tan perversa, había sido muy egoísta al no pensar en los sentimientos de Candy y atreverse a enviarle aquella carta, Candy había tenido razón en sentir odio, él mismo la estaba odiando en ese momento, si Candy tuviera esa carta aun, él mismo la tomaría con sus manos y la rompería toda en pedacitos hasta desintegrarla, sintió como la furia crecía en su interior, si pudiera tenerla frente a él de nuevo sería capaz de matarla con sus propias manos, después del breve silencio ella continuo: _-"En cuanto encontré a Albert, o sea el abuelo Williams, volví a la calma, aunque supongo que él no me percibió igual porque me sugirió que regresara al Hogar y me tomara un tiempo para pensar en lo que quería hacer, eso hice, Albert me hizo saber que se sentía muy agradecido conmigo por haberlo cuidado, que jamás y que por ningún motivo aceptaría que yo renunciara al apellido y que él jamás me repudiaría. En el hogar, encontré el confort de mi familia, las hermanas y los niños me llenaron con su calor, además los amigos siempre estuvieron apoyándome, aun así cada noche, cuando estaba sola no dejaba de llorar, había ocasiones en las que te sentía como si estuvieras muy cerca, a veces sentía como su estuvieras ahí, después Jimmy me conto…"-_ Terry sonrió en silencio, ese chiquillo no sabía guardar secretos, la voz de ella había recuperado la tranquilidad: _-"Me dijo que habías ido varias veces, casi todas coincidían en las que te había sentido cerca, según Jimmy estuve a punto de descubrir tus visitas más de una vez, nunca antes lo supe, solo la noche en que tocaste la armónica, esa vez estuve completamente segura en que habías sido tu… aunque no tenía forma de comprobarlo, fue a partir de ese año que me empecé a sentir mucho más tranquila, y podría decirse que feliz, Albert se fue a Sao Paulo, y yo lo extrañaba mucho pero nos escribíamos con frecuencia, me sentía muy unida a él "-_ la sonrisa de Terry se borró pero siguió escuchándola: _-"Cada vez me fue contando de su vida, cuando él mismo quiso renunciar a su apellido, y como llego a la conclusión de que no lo haría, como George lo ayudo y protegió por mucho tiempo siendo el único contacto de él con la familia, como fue que decidió adoptarme, y pienso que nuestra relación creció, se fortaleció más y se hizo más íntima"-_ no lo pudo evitar, Terry sintió un escalofrió pesar de sí mismo, un escalofrío que Candy percibió, ella guardo silencio por un tiempo y luego le dijo con firmeza: _-"Jimmy me conto que tú estabas ahí el mismo día que Albert regreso de Sao Paulo, no lo había visto en casi un año y lo había extrañado mucho… yo… ya había visto el obituario de Susana pero tú no… no me habías buscado, fui con Albert a visitar Lakewood, termine de aclarar y resolver lo de la muerte de Anthony, él era hijo de la única hermana de Albert que también había fallecido desde que Albert era chico, finalmente Albert me libero de toda la culpa que tenía por la muerte de Anthony, y yo me volví a sentir muy feliz, creí que finalmente ya te había superado, pero en ese paseo Albert también me devolvió mi diario, yo se lo había enviado al abuelo Williams en Londres cuando decidí seguirte, no sabía que era Albert, supongo que él lo leyó, todavía no me puedo imaginar que cara tenía cuando lo leyó, el diario estaba lleno de mis sentimientos por ti, del tiempo que pasamos en el colegio y en Escocia. Luego regrese al hogar y nos seguimos escribiendo, cada vez me sentí más cercana a Albert más feliz, yo empezaba a poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad sobre ti, pero no me atreví a abrir el diario nunca me sentí con valor suficiente para abrirlo y volver a leerlo, y le dije que se lo regresaría que de todas formas tenia los recuerdos en mi mente, y sin embargo no se lo regrese, no me pude separar de él, hace dos meses Albert me invito a ir de viaje con él, me sentí muy contenta de poder estar juntos de nuevo y más porque su viaje sería muy largo, pero también recibí la invitación del doctor Frank de venir a este curso, y aquí estoy"-_

 **Terry** sintió deseo de aferrarse a Candy con todas sus fuerzas, y sintió más miedo que nunca de perderla, sí, Albert la había consolado y Terry había tenido razón en cuanto a lo que vio desde la colina, podía pensar que la relación de Albert con Candy era solo de familia, por ser su padre adoptivo, y por haber sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, había muchas vivencias entre ellos que los unía, la propia vida de Anthony los unía, quería creer eso, quería creer que solo era una relación tal como si fueran hermanos, pero algo en su corazón no encontraba congruencia, o Candy no estaba siendo totalmente honesta, ¿porque si había recibido la invitación de Albert al viaje había decidido ir a un curso que tal vez en realidad no necesitaba?, y casi podría jurar que no necesitaba ese curso porque su vida parecía completa, si no se equivocaba el viaje con Albert tenía un contenido más profundo algo que Candy no le estaba diciendo aunque él infería que era la posibilidad de iniciar una relación de pareja, ¿Por qué si todo iba como Candy le explicaba había decidido no ir con Albert?, como nunca necesitaba saber y Candy se lo tenía que decir, aunque la perdiera para siempre, no soportaría quedarse con ella sabiendo que su corazón le pertenecía Albert, no él sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Candy, aun mas cuando él mismo había vivido ya esa experiencia, por un momento sintió deseo de llorar, pero se contuvo y le pregunto: _-"Candy, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a este viaje y no al que Albert te había invitado? y por favor aclárame ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que Albert era el príncipe de no sé qué cosa?"-_

Aunque el tono de voz de Terry era sereno y claro **Candy** podía sentir la tensión en los músculos de su pecho que tocaban su brazo y espalada, también era consciente de que la respiración de él era más pausada de lo natural, se daba cuenta que él se estaba conteniendo, pero que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar verdades a medias, y a pesar de sí misma sabía que no estaba siendo totalmente honesta, aunque ella misma no comprendía porque, al inicio se había sentido completamente dispuesta a platicarle todo, no era miedo de herirlo, sabía que lo hería más de esta forma, pero tampoco quería exponer a Albert, ni a ella misma al decirle que si había pensado en una relación con Albert, entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad sentía culpa y que no la quería enfrentar, y aquí estaba otra vez Terry forzándola a enfrentar sus sentimientos hasta aclararlos aun a pesar de sí mismo, aun arriesgándose a que esos sentimientos de ella pudieran herirlo, supo que no tenía opción evidentemente Terry no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nada menos que la verdad absoluta, así que se decidió a hablar: _-" Cuando era niña y adoptaron a Annie, ella me envió una carta diciéndome que ya nunca más me escribiría, que por petición de su madre debía concluir su amistad conmigo, yo me sentí muy triste y subí a la colina, estaba llorando cuando el sonido de una gaita me distrajo, era un joven de aproximadamente 17 años vestido con el traje de gala escocés que tocaba la gaita, esa vestimenta, el sonido del instrumento, todo era completamente desconocido para mí y me impresiono mucho, en ese momento de tristeza, él fue muy amable conmigo y luego de pronto desapareció, lo llame 'mi príncipe de la colina', cuando él se fue se le cayó un medallón que yo he conservado hasta hoy, para Albert ese fue el día de su liberación, varios años después cuando vinieron a adoptarme, yo no quería ser adoptada, pues solo sería la compañera de juegos de una niña malcriada 'Eliza', pero vi en el escudo del auto el mismo medallón que se le había caído a 'el príncipe' y creyendo que lo vería, acepte ir con ellos, me fue mal con los Legan, si recuerdas te conté que cuando quise huir de ellos fue cuando conocí a Albert, porque me rescato de la cascada, para entonces ya había conocido a Anthony, Archie y Stear ellos fueron siempre buenos conmigo, luego los Legan me despacharon a México, pero Albert en su rol de abuelo Williams envió por mí, los tres primos habían remitido una carta cada uno pidiéndole que me adoptara, y cuando me rescato de la cascada supo que era yo la misma niña que había visto en la colina porque tenía conmigo su medallón y un crucifijo que me había regalado la hermana María, decidió adoptarme, entonces empecé a vivir como una Andley con Anthony, Archie y Stear, yo le encontré mucho parecido con el príncipe a Anthony, por un momento creí que era él pero las edades no coincidían, de todas formas la amistad con Anthony se hizo muy profunda, lo demás con respecto a él ya lo sabes, cuando Albert, ya me había dicho que él era el abuelo me rebelo que él también era aquel a quien yo llamaba 'príncipe de la colina', porque muchas veces le conté de él cuando vivíamos en Chicago, cuando él no tenía memoria, te imaginaras la sorpresa que me lleve"-_ , Terry paso saliva, Candy quería verle la cara pero él no la soltaba ni un poco, aun así sabía que la estaba escuchando con mucha atención: _-"Esa es la historia con relación al 'príncipe de no sé qué cosa', según tu"-_ Terry sonrió por el comentario, aunque todavía no terminaba de digerir lo que ella le estaba contando, la dejo continuar: _-"en cuanto a por que tome la decisión de venir aquí y no ir con Albert…Terry… yo… durante el año anterior creí que ya te había olvidado y… el cariño los cuidados con los que Albert me ha tratado siempre, pensé…"-_ Terry tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza quería que ella terminara de hablar pronto, que le dijera lo que fuera pronto, pero por alguna razón a ella le resultaba difícil decirlo y no le quedaba mayor remedio que esperar: _-"Con la relación tan cercana entre Albert y yo pensé que podíamos iniciar un compromiso y… llegar a ser esposos…"-_ a Terry ya le dolía la cabeza de tanta tensión en su cuerpo y en su mente, porque Candy batallaba tanto en decirle: _-"La hermana María pensó que la idea de Albert al llevarme con él a ese viaje era precisamente con la intención de formalizar nuestra relación y yo también pensé lo mismo… junto con la carta de Albert llego la invitación del doctor Frank a lo del curso y la conferencia, y cuando leí ambas ofertas, yo dude de dónde ir, y le consulte a la hermana María sobre lo que debía hacer, ella me dijo que la decisión era solo mía, pero también me dijo algo muy simple, me dijo , fui a la colina para pensar con mayor claridad, no lograba decidir, lo que la hermana me dijo me hizo pensar todavía más, lo que menos deseaba era tomar una decisión equivocada y llegar a lastimar a Albert…"-_ Terry tenia contenida la respiración mil pensamientos atravesaban su mente mientras la escuchaba pero no los atendía, lo haría después, por ahora quería escuchar todo lo que ella le tuviera que decir: _-"Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en la colina, cuando llego Jimmy y no se a bien porque, pero me conto sobre ti y tus visitas, entonces me di cuenta que no… que no estaba lista para viajar con Albert, por eso estoy aquí"-_ Candy no le quiso contar sobre la carta, que Jimmy le había devuelto la carta que él había roto, y tampoco le quiso hablar de sus sentimientos, pensó que aún no estaba lista luego agrego: _-"Pienso que tal vez si la invitación al curso no hubiera llegado junto con la de Albert, ahora mismo estaría partiendo de viaje junto con él"-_ encogió los hombros y luego dijo: _-"Mmm, no lo sé"-_

A **Terry** lo sorprendió la frialdad de ella, por un momento había pensado que había decidido no ir con Albert porque Jimmy le había hablado de sus visitas, pero luego le pareció que en realidad había sido por el propio Albert, porque no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él y no quería herirlo, y luego con su gran final, le dejo entre ver que de no haber tenido otra posibilidad simplemente se habría ido con Albert, había algo que seguía siendo incongruente y presintió que aún le estaba omitiendo algo, de momento se sintió molesto pero pensó que no era el tiempo de aclararlo, le beso la frente, corto el abrazo y se levantó: _-"Ya es muy tarde Candy, y yo tengo mucho sueño, tú también deberías de dormir, a noche dormimos muy poco y eso no es bueno para tu salud, recuerda que te debes habituar para levantarte temprano a tu curso, así que lo mejor es que descansemos"-_ termino de guardar lo de su equipaje y lo puso en el maletero, bajando el cobertor y sabanas para preparar su cama.

Cuando él la soltó y se puso a acomodar su propia cama ella se sintió muy sola, noto el enfado de él y se sintió intranquila, pero sabía que fue ella la que no quiso ser honesta del todo así que esa era la consecuencia, aun así sintió deseo llorar, ya no hablo más pues tenía un nudo en la garganta, se levantó tomo su camisón y su bata de debajo de las cobijas y se metió al baño a cambiarse de ropa, dejo salir unas lágrimas pero continuo, cuando salió su cama ya estaba acomodada, aún estaba encendida la lamparita de su lado, pero la cortinilla ya estaba corrida y el ventilador prendido, él estaba recostado, casi sentado sobre las almohadas de su propia cama incluso estaba cobijado y tenía los ojos cerrados y su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza, y aunque su respiración era serena supo que no estaba dormido, más bien estaba esperándola a que ella se acostara, **Candy** aventó al pequeño armario sus ropas, solo colgó su vestido y se metió a la cama, como si la estuviera viendo, en el momento en que estuvo lista, él apago la luz de la lamparita, pareciera que tenía prisa en dormirse, _"o más bien en que yo me duerma"_ –pensó ella, de nuevo Candy se sintió culpable y otra vez lo odiaba porque no se había conformado con lo que ella le había dicho y porque además podía adivinar que ella no le había dicho todo, _"en realidad comprendo tu enojo Terry"_ –pensó Candy _"si tú me hubieras ocultado algo sobre ti y Susana no te lo habría perdonado, aunque fuera doloroso lo que me dijiste, lo pude asimilar porque tú me permitiste esa confianza al decírmelo, tal vez piensas que yo no te tengo confianza, pero no es eso, en realidad, no sé porque no te quise seguir diciendo nada, no sé nada de ti, si tienes a alguna chica que te esté esperando, si con tus admiradoras te resulta más divertido estar"_ , _'o porque aún no lo perdonas'_ intervino una vocecita en su interior, _"¿Cómo puede ser eso?"_ se reclamó a sí misma, _'entonces ¿por qué dudas de él?'_ le dijo la vocecita _'te ha tratado muy cordialmente estos dos días, ¿acaso no le escribías a Albert lo feliz que te sentías esta tarde?, ya deja de mentirte a ti misma y descubre ¿qué es lo que te hace sentir insegura Candy?'_ , _"no lo sé"_ –se contestó a sí misma.

Evidentemente ella había contestado sus dos preguntas y **Terry** estaba más sereno al saber que ella aun en ese momento no se sentía segura de estar con Albert pero, había algo que no le encuadraba, quería seguir preguntándole, tenía muchas preguntas, pero ya no resistía más tensión, además necesitaba meditar las palabras de ella, no quería precipitarse, ni presionarla de alguna forma, primero debía organizar sus propios pensamientos y luego preguntarle, empezó a enumerar _"primero ¿por qué batallas tanto para decirme lo de ustedes?, segundo ¿porque te sentías insegura de ir con Albert, aun sin lo que Jimmy te dijo?, tercero ¿qué significo para ti que yo te visitara?, …me parece que aún no has aclarado tus sentimientos hacia Albert, aunque seas afectuosa conmigo, quizá crees que todavía sientes algo por mi sin embargo, pudiera ser que no sea así"_ ese pensamiento le generó una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero debía ser objetivo y honesto por qué no podría soportar una Candy que no estuviera segura de a quien amaba _"por una parte, me deja ver que no se ha atrevido a abrir el diario donde hablaba de nosotros, de sus sentimientos, lo cual puede significar que aun siente algo por mí pero, ¿y si Candy en realidad a quien ama es a Albert y no se ha dado cuenta de ello …? o quizá tiene miedo de aceptarlo, yo no podría dejarla conmigo ignorando sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque me muriera de dolor, no podría verla sufrir de esa manera"_ , en ese momento la cama le resulto más incómoda que nunca, se sentía desesperado, si al inicio había tenido miedo de lo que ella le fuera a decir ahora lo tenía al doble, porque más allá de que en realidad ella, no le había dicho sus sentimientos hacia Albert y tampoco hacia él, estaba latente la duda de ella misma sobre sus propios sentimientos. No soporto más la angustia, se levantó y saco de su equipaje un batín de noche, se la puso encima del pijama y abrió la puerta del camarote cuando la luz tenue del pasillo entro volteo a ver si ella dormía, pareció que sí, sin embargo no se quedó a averiguar cerro y se fue al bar del tren. Camino sin prisa debía ser pasada la media noche y todo estaba muy silencioso, pidió al barman que le sirviera un oporto y se sentó en un espacio apartado, había otras gentes ahí, pero no le importó que lo vieran con extrañeza por estar fuera del camarote en ropa de dormir, _"al demonio con lo que la sociedad acepta y lo que no"_ –pensó y continuo con su cavilación _"de alguna forma sé que no es que ella no confié en mí, más bien pareciera que ella misma no se está dando cuenta de la disyuntiva en la que se encuentra, ¿por qué batallas tanto para decirme lo de ustedes?, sé que es difícil hablar de los sentimientos pero, que es lo que te lo dificulta a ti"_ -recordó _"lo que más batallo para decirme fue que había pensado en una relación de pareja con Albert, entonces o lo que siente es vergüenza o culpa, pero si hubiera sido vergüenza, no hubiera sido tan difícil, entonces es culpa, ¿culpa por mi o por Albert? tal vez al decirlo piensa que lo traiciona o tal vez siente serme infiel si lo reconocía ante mí, esto entonces puede ser por ambas razones, por otra parte ¿qué significo para ti que yo te visitara?, cuando Jimmy te lo dijo, ¿qué significo para ti?, ¿fue eso lo que te llevo a decidir venir a este viaje?, ¿fue descubrirte enamorada todavía? o ¿fue solo una justificación que encontraste para no enfrentar tus sentimientos por Albert?, pero si es lo último entonces ¿porque te sentías insegura de ir con Albert, aun sin lo que Jimmy te dijo?, tal vez aún estoy presente en tus sentimientos, quizá no me olvidaste, en algún momento dijiste que 'creías' haberme olvidado, ¿eso quiere decir que no me has olvidado? o ¿es por temor de herir a Albert?, quizá ya lo amas tanto que temes herirlo a él, la realidad evidente es que tú misma no has logrado aclarar tus sentimientos si las cosas son así entonces en este plano cualquier cosa puede suceder, y en esas circunstancia no me queda más que esperar a que aclares tu corazón"_ , tomo otro oporto, sentía miedo como nunca lo había sentido, lo sabía, no podría continuar sin ella, eso significaba que debía volver a empezar y ahora no estaba seguro de tener fortaleza para hacerlo, que a todo se acostumbran los humanos había leído en alguna parte, pero él nunca se había acostumbrado a no tenerla, aun después de 7 años, si ya se hubiera acostumbrado no estaría ahora ahí conteniendo ese sentimiento de angustia que le oprimía el pecho.

Por otra parte también le llamaba la atención la actitud que había tomado Albert hacia ella todo este tiempo, ¿y si Candy estaba equivocada?, ¿y si en realidad la intensión de Albert no era la de formalizar un compromiso con ella?, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, _"Albert conoció mi relación con Candy desde el primer momento, no solo por lo que Candy hubiera escrito en ese diario, sino por lo que yo mismo le conté cada vez que lo visite en el Blue River, como cuando le hable de mi deseo de ir al festival de mayo por primera vez en mi vida, él mismo me pregunto qué era lo que me motivaba, y él mismo concluyo que era por la presencia de Candy en el festival, siempre le hable de ella, aun mientras estuvo con ella viviendo en Chicago, él siempre supo de mi presencia en la vida de Candy, ella le hablo de nuestra separación y el igual se mostró comprensivo, lo mismo que, si es verdad lo que Candy dice, cuando nos encontramos en Rockford fue por acomodos de Albert, pareciera más como si Albert estuvo respetuoso de la relación entre Candy y yo, aunque ya nos hubiéramos separado, sí, la apoyo en todo momento, seguramente deseando que ella se recuperara, pero ¿por qué?, ¿solo para que ella fuera feliz?, o ¿para tener el camino libre y conquistarla?, no, eso no Albert no es así, si fuera oportunista no hubiera vivido de la forma que lo hizo todo el tiempo, además siempre se mostró muy buen amigo conmigo, él no haría ese tipo de traición, tal vez en realidad Albert no desea una relación de pareja con Candy pareciera que tomo más una actitud paternal con ella, que una actitud de conquista"_ , recordó las imágenes de cuando los vio desde la colina aquel día en que Albert fue por ella al hogar, _"él se veía confiado, entusiasta, alegre… y también ilusionado"_ , Terry recargo la cabeza en la ventanilla, le pesaba mucho darse cuenta de la realidad, _"no me puedo mentir, había ilusión en los movimientos de Albert, había anhelo, aunque hubiera sido mucho el tiempo en que no se vieran, la forma de abrazarla, la calidez con la que él inclinada su cabeza hacia ella, no hay margen de error, Albert sí se enamoró de Candy, y por su forma de actuar hasta hoy es evidente que está esperando cualquier indicio por parte de ella, para dar el primer paso"_ de nuevo repaso las imágenes de aquel día, ahora la observo a ella, sí, estaba ilusionada, y sí, también aceptaba el sutil cortejo que Albert le hacía, pidió otro oporto, sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba ante él, y sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, _"por eso Albert la invito al viaje, ese fue el primer paso que decidió dar, posiblemente esperaba que algo más sucediera durante el viaje, con la convivencia, tal como sucedió cuando tenía amnesia"_ , _'pero ella no fue a ese viaje'_ , le dijo una vocecita, ' _ella dudo de ir'_ , sonrió ante el atisbo de esperanza, deseaba creer que el corazón de Candy le pertenecía solo a él, pero ella no le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos por él y aunque había cosas que ponían en evidencia que todavía estaba presente en ella, tampoco había hablado de sus sentimientos por Albert y su frialdad de último momento lo confundía. Cerró los ojos y recordó esa misma tarde cuando ella lo abrazo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, _"no puede ser, si ella ama a Albert y juntos pueden ser felices, ¿por qué entonces vine a encontrarla en este tren?, cuando ya me había hecho a la idea, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué avivar estos sentimientos?, ¿para qué despertarlos si la iba a perder de nuevo?, si es así, entonces no puedo sino pensar que el destino es demasiado cruel conmigo"_ , se sintió invadido por una profunda depresión, porque ahora veía esos cuatro meses como un suplicio en donde podría estar cercano a ella, pero sin que le perteneciera en realidad, no hasta que ella aclarara sus sentimientos, _'pero también puedes utilizarlos para reconquistarla'_ , insistió su voz interior _'¿o no había sido eso lo primero que habías pensado cuando la viste ayer?'_ , _"pero reconquistarla significa ilusionarme todavía más ¿y si al final ella se decide por Albert?, yo quedaría más vulnerable todavía"_ , _'pero quedara el recuerdo del tiempo que han pasado juntos'_ , _"si, como quedo el recuerdo de los días del colegio, de aquellos días de verano, recuerdos que me han perseguido día y noche en mis sueños, en los delirios de dolor cada vez que no lograba contener la pena de no tenerla"_ , _'esos mismos recuerdos son los que te dieron fortaleza Terry'_ , _"pero yo no quiero vivir de recuerdos, ya no"_ , dejo la copa de oporto casi lleno y se fue al vestíbulo que unía ambos vagones, esa lucha interior lo estaba sofocando, abrió la puerta y sintió como el aire del camino se llevaba las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener, _"Candy no es tuya"_ , se decía pero otra parte de su ser le decía que podía volver a serlo, _"no, no debo confundirla más, la tengo que dejar tomar una decisión por sí misma"_ , _'pero también puedes ayudarle'_ , _"no, eso no es justo para Albert que siempre ha sido un buen amigo, y que siempre la apoyo a ella, ¡oh! ¿qué voy a hacer?"_ , _'haz lo que más deseas hacer'_ , _"¿Qué?, ¿dejarla a mi lado, aun cuando sus sentimientos no estén conmigo?, no, no puedo, será mejor disfrutar de ella en este viaje y luego dejarla ir, sí, que este en su curso y luego regrese con Albert, no voy a verla aunque este en la misma ciudad que yo"_ , _'mentiroso, crees en verdad que podrás hacerlo, si estando tan lejos en Nueva York conducías hasta ella para verla aunque sea de lejos, ¿qué vas a hacer, iras a visitarla a la mansión de Chicago? para contemplarla a lo lejos viéndola salir del brazo de su esposo y con unos bebes alegrándoles la vida, ¿estás dispuesto a eso Terry?, ¿en verdad estas dispuesto?'_. _"¡Oh! No más por favor"_ quería hacer callar esa voz en su interior, sentía que la cabeza le iba reventar, _"Pecosa, ¿por qué no me amas a mí?, ¿por qué no terminas con este suplicio, con este eterno dolor y me dices que no es verdad?, que no sientes nada por Albert, que solo estas enamorada de mí"_ , _'entonces no la dejes sola, Albert tuvo su oportunidad durante 7 años, si logro conquistarla ni hablar, pero si no lo ha logrado por completo, acepta la oportunidad que tienes, los tuyos son solo cuatro meses, ¿Qué dices Terry?'_ , _"¿por qué no te callas?"_ , _'piensa ¿qué va a pasar si lo intentas y no lo logras?, ¿qué vivirás pensando en ella para siempre?, bien y ¿qué va a pasar si la dejas ahora?, dime ¿no es acaso la misma respuesta?'_ , _"Sí"_ , se contestó a sí mismo, _"¿pero porque no puedo recuperar la calma?, ¿tal vez debiera preguntarle directamente sobre sus sentimientos?"_ , _'pero si no te los dijo es porque los desconoce y si la presionas puede elegir de forma equivocada, y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?, dale tiempo, dale espacio'_. _"Sí, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer"_ , decidió irse a acostar, mientras llegaba al camarote el cansancio se fue haciendo más marcado, cuando entro abrió la cortinilla, la vio durmiendo, trato de no hacer ruido y despacio se sentó en su cama-sofá frente a ella, la contemplo tan profundamente dormida que envidio su tranquilidad, se veía tan serena y tan esplendida, cuantos deseos, cuantos anhelos, cuantas ganas de abrasarla y decirle todo lo que la amaba, noto que una profunda tristeza iba abriéndose camino en su interior y supo que aquella tristeza estaba dispuesta a instalarse para siempre en su vida, y sino hacia algo, lo acompañaría por siempre, la vio llegar y traía un gran equipaje, se quedaría con él, se quedaría hasta que su pecosa se decidiera, aquella tristeza estaría en todo momento hasta que su amada pecosa lo liberara de ella, estaba decidido a utilizar el tiempo para conquistarla de nuevo, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, y si no lo lograba ya se haría cargo de él la tristeza, esa tristeza se quedaría para siempre, lo sabía ya había convivido con ella por mucho tiempo, esa era la única certeza de su vida en ese momento, sintió las primeras lágrimas correr y supo que tal vez no serían las únicas, se acostó volteado hacia ella, no quería dejar de mirar su figura, quería atesorar cada momento que compartiera a su lado, casi amanecía, vio el clarear de la mañana cuando finalmente se quedó dormido.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

COMENTARIOS:

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya tengo aquí mi lista de quienes pidieron participar en el reto de dejar un mensaje en cada uno de los capítulos de aquí del ff, (Yo voy a llevar el control de quienes participen aquí y Odet llevara el control de quienes participen en su canal). Pero les aviso para las chicas que están participando en ambos sitios.

La noticia buena para quienes ya se anotaron aquí es que son poquitas, así que las probabilidades de ganar son mas... Y bueno quienes no se han anotado, aun tienen posibilidad de hacerlo, estaré esperando hasta el martes de la próxima semana para cerrar la "inscripción"... recuerden que aquí si deben dejar un reviev en cada capitulo...

De antemano, muchas gracias por su entusiasmo, su apoyo y su tiempo.

Con cariño, Lady Pecosa


	6. Chapter 6

ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS

Por Lady Pecosa

"LA MELODÍA DE TARZAN PECOSO Y UNA MONA"

Capitulo 6

De nuevo lo despertó un toquecillo en la ventanilla, recordó que había dejado la cortinilla corrida, así que abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco, asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó, se sentía devastado por el cansancio y por la tristeza, volteo a verla, ella aun dormía, eran las 7:00, vaya que era dormilona, quizá también se había dormido tarde, lo mejor era levantarse, y prepararse para el día, no quería asustarla, seguramente tendría una imagen atroz, salió de la cama lo más sigiloso que pudo, doblo y acomodo todo hasta dejar listo el sofá, luego saco su ropa del equipaje y se metió a asear, cuando estuvo listo se vio en el espejo, otra noche igual y las ojeras iban a ser inevitables, lo bueno era que si no le fallaban los cálculos solo quedaba una noche más en aquel tren, finalmente salió, la encontró todavía dormida, abrió el armario, era todo un desorden, sonrió, sí, ella tenía rasgos de ser muy desordenada, era curioso que Candy fuera así, porque esas características correspondían más que nada a las jóvenes que habían sido mimadas durante toda su vida. Acomodo sus cosas como de costumbre, pensó en salir a desayunar pero no tenía nada de apetito, así que se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y decidió quedarse ahí, viéndola solamente, quería grabarse cada detalle de ella, ya eran las 8:00 pasadas cuando ella empezó a abrir los ojos, lucia tan tierna como una niña llena de inocencia, de luz, él no pudo evitar sonreír, era el amanecer más hermoso que había contemplado en toda su vida, había visto el amanecer en esos brillantes ojos que se abrían al nuevo día: _-"Hola dormilona, te estoy esperando para ir a desayunar"-_ , ella sonrió y él imagino que estaba soñando, pero su voz le hizo saber que no era un sueño.

 **Candy** desperezándose: _-"Hola, buenos días, ¿hace mucho que estas despierto?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Casi una hora, vamos levántate ya"-_

Candy lo observo por unos segundos, se veía muy apuesto, con su figura gallarda y su ropa impecable, pero había algo distinto en él, sonreía y le hablaba relajado, sin embargo ella alcanzaba a percibir algo más, tal vez era sueño, había algo en sus ojos, parecía tristeza, pero la sonrisa honesta de él la confundía, decidió levantarse, de su equipaje saco otro vestido y ropa limpia, se sentía descansada en la noche anterior tardo poco para dormirse, lo escucho salir y se quedó esperando a que regresara, prácticamente de inmediato se quedó dormida, fue casi al amanecer cuando se movió y lo vio acostado, le pareció que aún estaba despierto, pero ella se volvió a dormir así que no supo si había dormido o no, tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle, ella misma se sentía cohibida, recordó el enfado de él la noche anterior, y que ella había sido la responsable

Cuando estuvo lista, fueron juntos al comedor, Terry no tenía nada de apetito pero sabía que de alguna forma debía recuperar la vitalidad, si que pidió un desayuno completo, huevos, jamón de pierna, pan tostado, patatas, jugo de naranja, incluido café, Candy pidió lo mismo.

 **Candy** : _-"¿Tomas café?"-_

 _ **Terry**_ _:_ _-"Te parece extraño en un inglés, ¿verdad?, pues si a veces lo tomo por las mañanas, sobre todo si he tenido noches tan faltas de sueño"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Ohh, lo siento"-_

 **Terry** sonriendo: _-"¿Qué es lo que sientes?, ¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo tú?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno… yo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"!Tu nada!"-_ le dijo guiñándole el ojo con una leve sonrisa: -" _¿tú no tomas café Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Igual que tú, lo tomo solo en ocasiones"-_ luego que les sirvieron ella empezó: _-"Terry, yo… lamento haberte hecho enfadar anoche, no fue mi intención, es que…"-_

 **Terry** la interrumpió: _-"Tu no me enfadas, pienso que cada quien se enfada por su propia cuenta, si yo no encuentro satisfechas mis necesidades, está en mí, si me enfado o no, pienso que nadie está aquí para complacer a nadie a menos que así lo desee, pero aun así, si yo deseara complacerte a ti, por ejemplo, sería solo mi decisión, y si tú haces o no lo que yo quisiera, esa sería solo tu decisión y mi obligación es respetarla, porque de esa misma forma deseo ser respetado yo, si lo hicieras, si hicieras lo que yo esperara, entonces muy seguramente estaría satisfecho y contento, pero si no lo hicieras, solo queda en mi si me quiero enfadar o no, puede ser que me enfadara antes de pensarlo, pero solo yo puedo decidir si quiero continuar enfadado o acepto tu decisión te respeto y desecho el enojo, es así con todas las personas y también es así con todos los sentimientos, ¿me explico?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Me parece que sí, es solo que anoche… yo, no quise…"-_

 **Terry** espera a que ella termine la frase, como no lo hace él le dice: _-"¿No quisiste qué?, ¿seguir hablando?, ¿confiar en mí?, ¿traicionar a Albert?, ¿ser honesta contigo misma?..., ¿no quisiste qué?, en realidad no es importante, lo importante es que 'no quisiste' y aun que me sintiera frustrado por un momento, no existe ninguna razón para que tu debas complacerme… lo que decía hace un momento es eso, 'tú no quisiste' y mi obligación es respetarte, tal vez en otro momento, 'quieras que..' o tal vez nunca, pero si yo espero de ti que me aceptes debo empezar por aceptarte yo, aceptar incluso 'tus no quiero', eso es por dos razones, si te obligara a querer, primero muy seguramente lo harías sintiéndote forzada y entonces serias tu quien se sintiera enfadada al hacer algo que no quieres, lo cual nos distanciaría porque te estaría faltando al respeto, y segundo, pudiera ser que por el afán de complacernos tú o yo tomáramos decisiones equivocadas que ya sea a largo o corto plazo terminarían afectándonos"-_ le dijo mientras recordaba lo vivido con Susana

 **Candy** : _-"Comprendo, es un poco complicado, no de comprender, sino de aplicar, incluso para mí, que soy quien quiere disculparse. Aceptar que tú me aceptas, solo por respeto a mis ideas y convicciones es difícil de asimilar, me parece que me resultaría más sencillo, con que simplemente aceptaras mi disculpa"-_

 **Terry** inclina levemente la cabeza y se sonríe, había estado mucho tiempo de su vida viviendo algo que no deseaba vivir, y al morir Susana tuvo que volver a enfrentarse consigo mismo reestructurar sus ideas, sus valores, para reencontrar su camino, el camino que por deber y responsabilidad había perdido, el camino del respeto a sí mismo, se dio cuenta cuanto se había faltado, había prostituido el amor, el amor por sí mismo, y el amor hacia Candy, por un mal entendido sentido de responsabilidad, se había faltado al respeto a sí mismo y por ende le había faltado al respeto a todos los demás que lo rodeaban, incluyendo a Susana, solo que se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, cuando ella había muerto, un año en soledad fue suficiente para asimilar y comprender que en la vida aun los valores tienen jerarquías de importancia y descubrió que el amor y el respeto por sí mismo y hacia los demás son aún más prioritarios que la responsabilidad y el honor, por eso llevaba ya poco más de un año esforzándose por practicar el respeto por sí mismo y por los demás, aunque no siempre le resultaba sencillo: _-"Bueno, te insisto, no tengo nada que disculpar, pero si te sirve, te diré que disculpa aceptada… y no sé si te sea útil, pero, te puedo decir lo que pienso de ti sobre anoche... al respecto creo que en realidad no estás lista y que siendo prudente como tú eres, lo más seguro es que si no quisiste continuar es para no tomar decisiones equivocadas, en ese caso debo respetarte hasta que tu estés lista para continuar, aunque me pudiera sentir frustrado es mi deber aceptarte, y dejarte en libertad de que aclares tus sentimientos, ¡así que no te preocupes!, y déjalo ya"-_ le pidió con una sonrisa serena

 **Candy** se sintió impresionada por la descripción que él había hecho de las dudas que ella misma no había acabado de comprender, de nuevo tenía la impresión de que le leía el pensamiento, y más allá de eso, pues no solo le leía el pensamiento, sino que hasta resolvía lo que ella misma no había logrado aclararse en la noche anterior, le decía que no estaba lista, y si exactamente eso fue lo único que ella había alcanzado a comprender de sí misma, pero además, le decía los posibles motivos por los que no estaba lista, eso que había dicho sobre el temor de traicionar a Albert, de la confianza y de la honestidad consigo misma, pero lo de tener claros sus sentimientos, eso ella no lo comprendía y decidió preguntarle: _-"No comprendo eso de que aún no tengo claros mis sentimientos, ¿a qué te estás refiriendo?"-_

 **Terry** , se dio cuenta de que había abierto la boca de más, trato de restar importancia al tema y con un tono de broma le dijo: _-"Vamos pecosa, no pretenderás que yo te resuelva todas las dudas ¿verdad?"-_ ella lo miro con ojos de enojo: _-"No me mires así, si pudiera me metería en tu mente y te diría exactamente que pensar, pero no puedo y creo que eso de aclarar tus sentimientos es algo que te corresponde solo a ti…"-_ ella continuo mirándolo: _-"¿Qué pasa Candy?, si quieres olvida lo que yo pienso, y déjalo ya"-_. Candy se fijó que él lo volvió a repetir, 'aclarar sus sentimientos', ¿sobre qué?, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo Terry?, pero ya no le pregunto pues veía que en realidad él tenía razón, era ella quien debía resolver sus pensamientos y aclarar sus dudas, aunque si aceptaría cualquier ayuda, pues con lo que iba descubriendo de sí misma y de su costumbre de minimizar sus sentimientos. Aun así, si la mayoría de las veces Terry atinaba a lo que ella estaba pensando, entonces debía de haber algo relacionado con aclarar sentimientos que él estaba alcanzando a ver y ella no, así que lo tomaría en cuenta. _–"Vamos pecosa come ya"-_ le pidió en un tono suave

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno, dejando eso que me dijiste, si hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…"-_ Terry asintió con la cabeza para que continuara: _-"Recién que he visto mi vida en retrospectiva, pienso que muchas veces he minimizado mis sentimientos y algunas veces hasta los he omitido, ¿tú piensas que es así?"-_

 **Terry** se sorprendió con la pregunta: _-"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que me preguntaras sobre tu forma de proceder, no sé Candy, sería muy aventurado darte respuesta en este momento, necesitaría reflexionar y tu tendrías que darme ejemplos que te llevaron a pensar en eso, además ¿Quién soy yo para opinar?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Vaya, parece más difícil de lo que imaginaba"-_ , dijo Candy dejando ver su frustración, pues todavía no estaba lista para darle ejemplos de nada.

 **Terry** : _-"De antemano te digo que a mí me pareces perfecta, tú me ayudaste a crecer mucho cuando más perdido estaba, tu proceder me ayudo a asimilar y comprender casas de mi vida que no hubiera logrado de no ser por ti, y estoy completamente seguro que no solo ha sido conmigo, sé que hay mucha gente que de verdad agradece y ve como una bendición tu presencia en sus vidas, ¿Por qué no lo tomas con calma?, y te das tiempo de reflexionar, quizá cuando termines tu propia reflexión tengas mayor comprensión de ti misma y no te haga falta en lo más mínimo mi burda intervención. Mejor dime ¿cómo está el hogar?, por estas fechas debe estar florecido casi es mayo debe estar cubierto por el trébol blanco y ranúnculos. Todo rodeado de frondosos árboles de verde profundo, con la hierba crecida, y las coloridas flores de lupinus y rudbeckia que rodean la casa, ¿no es así?"-_

 **Candy** volvió a sorprenderse, él se sabía de memoria la vegetación de la colina: _-"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, quiero decir, te lo aprendiste, ¿fueron las veces que fuiste?"-_

 **Terry** bajo la mirada un instante: _-"Casi siempre iba en mayo, siempre he recordado tu cumpleaños, pero también fui en algunas navidades una vez estabas jugando con los niños a la guerra de nieve y la verdad me costó bastante no bajar e integrarme a su juego, me divertí mucho viéndolos"-_ de nuevo bajo la vista un tanto nostálgico, pero enseguida retomo el tema original: _-"Más que nada es que me gustaba ir y quedarme a contemplar el paisaje, de alguna forma me surtía un efecto inverso a ti, con la colina del San Pablo, es decir, para ti, la colina del San Pablo era tu segunda colina de Pony, ¿cierto?"-_ ella asiente: _-"Bueno para mí es un poco a la inversa, la colina de Pony es como una segunda colina del San Pablo que era mi lugar favorito aun antes que tu llegaras al colegio, solo que ahora con doble contenido, porque aparte de los recuerdos del Colegio vividos contigo, es que este es tu lugar natal, además de cuando tenía suerte y me tocaba verte salir de la casa, todo esto es lo que hace esa colina mucho muy especial para mí"-_.

 **Candy** se ruboriza levemente y le regala una sonrisa esplendida: _-"Nunca lo había pensado así, como que fuera una segunda colina del San Pablo, pero tienes razón eso la convierte todavía en más invaluable…, sabes, personas importantes para mí quedaron de ir a conocer la colina conmigo, Anthony, Stear y no fueron, excepto tú, aunque estuviste muy poco tiempo la primera vez, la hermana María me dijo que te acababas de ir cuando yo llegue"-_

 **Terry** parpadeo sorprendido: _-"¿Cómo?, ¿llegaste al hogar desde Gran Bretaña, el mismo día que yo fui a visitarlo por primera vez?"-_

 **Candy** asintió con la cabeza: _-"Mmggh, ¿no lo sabías?, sí las maestras me dijeron que apenas hacia media hora que te habías ido, incluso vi la taza en la que estabas tomando el té, todavía estaba tibia y tus huellas en la colina aun no eran borradas por la nieve"-_ la voz de Candy sonó melancólica _: -"Siempre pensé que si yo hubiera llegado un poco antes o que tu hubieras demorado un poco más, quizá desde entonces nos hubiéramos encontrado"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¡Candy!, cuando llegue a América, lo primero que hice fue ir ahí, tarde un poco en ubicar el lugar pero lo encontré, sentía urgencia por ir y conocer tu lugar natal… hubiera sido maravilloso encontrarnos…"-_ bajo la vista y más como meditando dijo: _-"Quizá nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo lo que sucedió"-_

 **Candy** también inclino la cabeza: _-"Si"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Yo imaginaba que aun estabas en Londres, cuando estalló la guerra, creí que todavía estabas allá y me sentí desesperado, quería ir corriendo a buscarte, y tenerte conmigo, no quería que te pasara nada malo, pero no podía ir, acababa de empezar mi carrera y no podía abandonar"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Yo para entonces ya estaba estudiando enfermería, el mismo día que se declaró la guerra fue cuando leí el primer artículo que salía de ti en el periódico, estabas haciendo un papel secundario en Macbeth… o bueno eso decía la nota"-_

 **Terry** sonríe: _-"Si hacía del hijo del rey de Escocia…, si fue el mismo día que se dio la noticia en todas las ciudades, entonces estábamos pensándonos el mismo día, ¿sabes?...como desearía retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas diferentes… por ejemplo esta mañana pensaba, que si desde el principio hubiéramos sabido que Albert era tu benefactor, quizá la trampa que Eliza nos puso no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto, Albert nos conocía a los dos y sabría comprender, ¿no crees?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Es verdad, no había pensado en eso… pero en ese tiempo Albert todavía no estaba listo para asumir su rol de cabeza de la familia Andley, además él pensaba que en el colegio todo estaría bien"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, no vale lamentar el pasado, porque cada cosa que sucedió, es lo que nos ha traído aquí de nuevo, y podemos lamentar lo que paso o podemos disfrutar y aprovechar las nuevas experiencias que la vida nos ofrece"-_

 **Candy** sonríe de nuevo: _-"Tienes razón Terry, ¡sabes!, esta parte de ti me parece un poco distinta, pareces como…más… sabio"-_

El **mozo** les retira los trastos: _-"Desea algo más el señor, o su prometida"-_

 **Terry** siente agitarse su corazón cuando el mozo la llama su prometida, cuanto deseaba que fuera cierto: _-"Yo no gracias, ¿tu Candy?"-_

El corazón de **Candy** pega un vuelco, es tan fácil acostumbrarse a que los llamen prometidos: _-"No gracias, muy amable"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Yo no pienso que sea sabio, eso es mucho decir, solo que he pasado mucho tiempo reflexionando, pienso que las experiencias que son difíciles, son las que más nos exigen aprender y madurar y recién cuando estuve en Londres, pude finalmente estar en paz conmigo mismo, pude por fin terminar de aceptar y asimilar lo sucedido, pero aún estoy aprendiendo, no te equivoques conmigo, es solo que ya no soy tan impulsivo como antes… mas no quiere decir que ya no lo sea…, mejor dejemos eso y cuéntame ¿quién es Tom?"_ \- Candy parpadeo sorprendida: _-"Lo mencionaste ayer en tu relato"-_ le aclaro Terry

 **Candy** : -" _Bueno Tom, es como mi hermano mayor, o algo así, aunque yo siempre le ganaba en los juegos, a Tom lo adoptaron primero, el señor Stevens, y ahora es dueño de esa granja, sabes, Tom fue quien nos encontró a Annie y a mí, él fue quien les aviso a las hermanas que nosotros estábamos allí afuera, a pesar de que él también era un bebé, de apenas uno meses más que nosotros, nos criamos juntos y nos conocemos muy bien"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Recuerdo que en el hipódromo…, el caballo se llamaba ¿Pony Flash?, no es así"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Vaya!, ¿lo recuerdas Terry?, si, Pony Flash el caballo por el que apostamos era del rancho de Tom, fue una sorpresa enorme para mí que un caballo del rancho de Tom estuviera corriendo en Londres"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sabes Candy, a mí me gustaría conocer a todos tus amigos, a todas las personas que han sido importantes para tu vida, sobre todo cuando eras pequeña"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Estoy segura que a Tom también le encantaría conocerte, a Annie ya la conoces, a Jimmy, a las maestras, ¿no sé quién te falta?"-_

 **Terry** encogió los hombros: _-"Ayer me hablaste de cuando vivías en casa de tu familia adoptiva, y sentí curiosidad ¿Cómo era tu vida?, ¿Por qué te iban a mandar a México? …y cuéntame cómo era Anthony"-_ Candy se sintió cohibida de pronto, hablar de su niñez era algo fácil, pero hablar de Anthony con Terry era… ¡nunca se imaginó que Terry quisiera saber!,: _-"Quiero conocer lo que me falta de tu vida Candy, déjame conocerla, ¿quieres?, te doy mi palabra de caballero inglés, que mi interés es sincero"-_

Candy no dejaba de sentirse sorprendida, pero también se sintió segura y tranquila, y empezó su relato desde sus primeros recuerdos, cuando subió al árbol por primera vez a llevar un pichón que se había caído de su nido y cada vez que la retaban, como cuando amarro los patitos a su mamá pata, sus competencias con Tom y como lloro cuando supo que en realidad ella nunca la había ganado a Tom sino que él siempre la había dejado ganar y los juegos con Annie…, de pronto el reloj dio vuelta atrás y los recuerdos llegaron a borbotones, Terry la escuchaba con mucha atención, algunas veces sorprendido, otras la miraba con ternura y muchas otras riendo a carcajadas, mientras iba grabando en su memoria cada momento, algunas veces lograba imaginarla de niña y otras solo disfrutaba de la historia, de todas maneras iba guardando los recuerdos como si fueran joyas preciosas en el tesoro de su mente. La hora de la comida los alcanzo en medio de los relatos y las risas, y disfrutaron de ricos platillos aderezados con memorias y sentimientos, Terry descubrió que Anthony había llegado a ser amigo de Tom, claro después de la debida pelea, y se había quedo impresionado cuando le contó que había creado una nueva estirpe de rosa a la que le había puesto el nombre de Candy, para el día de su cumpleaños, sí, sintió celos, pero también disfruto cuando ella le conto como había nacido en su corazón su primer ilusión, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de la envidia que le tenía, termino sintiendo admiración por él, aprecio que hubiera tratado tan bien a su pecosa, le gusto que Candy no hubiera mencionado ningún beso ni nada parecido entre ellos, y descubrió la presencia de Albert silente, permanente a lo largo de su vida. Y como una con una, cada cosa había ido fraguando aquel momento en que finalmente se conocieron en el Mauritania.

 **Terry** : _-"Sabes Candy, en este momento no sabría bien a quien agradecerle más, si a los Legan por haberte maltratado y con eso motivara a que los Andley te adoptaran, si a Tom por haberlas encontrado, a Slim por mojar las sabanas o a Albert por haber decidido adoptarte y enviarte al colegio San Pablo, quizá también debiera agradecer a Eleonor por no haberme querido recibir en aquel frio invierno, de haberme recibido yo no habría regresado a Londres y no hubiera estado viajando en el Mauritania, debe ser por sea cuerda invisible que nos va llevando con las personas que un día debemos conocer y que permanece por siempre en nuestras vidas, que los eventos se van suscitando hasta el tiempo preciso en el que debíamos conocernos"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, Albert también piensa lo mismo porque finalmente terminamos encontrándonos en los momentos más inesperados, especialmente cuando llego al hospital Santa Juana cuando yo estudiaba ahí y él había perdido la memoria, o como tú y como yo que nos hemos encontrado ahora"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno, parece que los milagros si existen, ¿sabes?, alguna vez pensé que los milagros no existían, pero ya no, ya no pienso así, es un milagro volvernos a encontrar, ¿no te parece?, yo nunca tomaría un tren de lujo para viajar de un lugar a otro y esta vez lo hice, y tú no estarías aquí si no hubieras recibido la invitación del doctor… ¿Frank?"-_

 **Candy** : _-'Si, el doctor Frank, él es médico en el hospital San Joseph, que está a enseguida de la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane, el lugar en donde empecé a estudiar enfermería"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues debo hacer extensivo mi agradecimiento al doctor Frank, y a Albert nuevamente por pedirle a George que te enviara en este tren"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, son muchas cosas las que le debo a Albert, no sabría de qué forma agradecerle por todo…"-_

En su interior, **Terry** no alcanzaba a comprender de qué manera dos sentimientos tan opuestos podían habitar el mismo espacio, el agradecimiento hacia Albert y los celos de escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella, o la alegría de estar con ella y la tristeza de no poder tenerla, ya antes se había sentido así en Nueva York, feliz cuando la vio de nuevo, después de lo que él había llamado una larga espera y a la vez tristeza porque sabía que era su responsabilidad quedarse con Susana, pero su corazón se negaba a separase de Candy, _'bueno ahora no debo pensar en esas cosas'_ –pensó, luego se dirigió a Candy que lo observaba muy atentamente: _-" ¿Por qué me miras así pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Te sucede algo Terry, pareces preocupado o triste?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Me parece que ya hemos estado ocupando esta mesa por mucho tiempo, ¿te parece si vamos al salón de música?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Salón de música?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si Candy, ayer subimos en ese vagón, ¿no lo recuerdas?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No, nunca imagine que hubiera un salón de música en un tren"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno, no en cualquier tren, estas viajando en un hermano del Orient Express, que además de tener coches cama y vagones restaurante, el tren cuenta con capilla, biblioteca y sala de música, una peluquera y una enfermera, además de ti"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Una capilla también?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, ven vamos para que la conozcas"-_ , dicho esto se levantó y la tomo de la mano caminando a través de los vagones de tren, pasaron por las salas de descanso, la sala de música, que estaba repleta de gente a esa hora del día, la biblioteca y llegaron a la capilla, que se encontraba sola, Terry observo que había un piano, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía motivado a sentarse frente a uno: _-"Mira Candy ven, hay un piano, ¿recuerdas algo de tus clases?, supe que tuviste un muy buen maestro"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Oh!, es cierto, es un piano"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sabias que todavía existe un piano hecho de las propias manos de su inventor Bartolomeo Cristofori, en el museo Metropolitano de Nueva York"-_ , mientras le platica se sientan en el taburete

 **Candy** : _-"Vaya Terry sabes muchas cosas"-_

 **Terry** : _-"El museo es uno de los lugares que más me gusta visitar, porque a cierta hora del día hay poca gente y se puede reflexionar muy cómodamente, sin necesidad de estar asilado en el departamento"-_ levanta la tapa descubriendo el teclado, y empieza a tocar las teclas comprobando que estuviera afinado: _-"Vamos Candy, ¿recuerdas la melodía que tocábamos en Escocia?"-_

 **Candy** ruborizándose un poco: _-"!Oh!, temo que no, hace ya demasiado tiempo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno no te preocupes, estamos solos aquí en la capilla, y recuerda que ya una vez aprendido, ya no se olvida, deja que la memoria regrese a tus dedos"-_ enseguida comenzó a tocar las teclas, tan suavemente que más bien parecía estar acariciándolas, no espero a que Candy tocara junto con él, sino que empezó a tocar una melodía mientras algunos recuerdos atravesaron por su mente.

(Flash back)

Estaba en casa de Robert, fue acompañando a Susana que le llevaba algunos de sus escritos de un guion que habían decidido montar en escena, vio el piano en una sala apartada de donde estaban Robert con Susana, Karen y otros invitados, y empezó a tocar recordando cuando había practicado junto con su pecosa en aquel verano, pero entonces vinieron todos atraídos por la música, lo alabaron bastante, algunos opinaron que era un pianista muy brillante, tanto como era de actor, todos, le ofrecieron lisonjas, solo Susana no, ella lo miraba con enojo desde su silla, cuando se fueron, ella aún permanecía enfadada, pero él nunca le decía nada.

 **Susana** : _-"¿Ni siquiera te importa verdad Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Importarme que cosa?"-_

 **Susana** : _-"Lo que me suceda, no te importa si estoy seria, si estoy contenta o lo que estoy sintiendo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Lo siento, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?"-_

 **Susana** : _-"Nada, ya no importa Terry"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Vamos Susana, si no te pregunto te ofende y si lo hago no me dices, ¿Qué pasa?"-_

 **Susana** : _-"…La estabas recordando a ella ¿verdad?"-_ Terry la miro sorprendido _–"Si, la estabas recordando, lo vi en tus ojos… no solo es la armónica, también el piano, y los libretos, y las calles… es todo, ¡Terry! te quedaste conmigo, tienes que olvidarla, ella ya debe estar comprometida, porque ella si está viviendo su vida sin ti, ella a ti no te recuerda, y tú sigues pensando en ella como un tonto, ¿por qué no la olvidas Terry?, yo te amo Terry, pero a ti no parece importarte lo que siento, después de lo que hice por ti"-_

Susana, tenía la enorme particularidad de llevarlo siempre a sentirse culpable, pero además aquella vez, se sintió herido por sus palabras, dolido y cansado de ello **Terry** le dijo: _-"Lo siento Susana, te prometo que la próxima vez que me siente al piano dedicare un pensamiento para ti"-_ le dijo con sarcasmo, y desde entonces nunca más había vuelto a tocar.

(Fin de Flash back)

 **Terry** continuo pensando mientras tocaba, _"aquí esta Susana, mi pensamiento para ti… ¡promesa cumplida!, era la última promesa que me faltaba por cumplir, ahora sí, ¡adiós, Susana, adiós para siempre!, no más deudas, no más culpas, mi deuda contigo ha quedado saldada totalmente, pero debes saber que hoy no estoy recordando a Candy, hoy la tengo sentada a mi lado, aun que tu no quisieras"_ , término de tocar la melodía: _-"Bueno ya practique, ahora sigues tu Lady Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** había escuchado con atención y embelesada las notas que él le había sacado al piano, pero también noto como su expresión se había endurecido por un momento, cuando termino de tocar sintió deseo de seguir escuchándolo y sentía pena por tocar ella misma: _-"Sera mejor que no, o le romperé los tímpanos a quien me escuche"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Vamos Candy, a quien le importa lo que la gente piense y yo ya te he escuchado tocar, además es mejor, así las gentes no van a tener ganas de entrar en este vagón y estaremos más cómodos"-_ le dijo en son de broma

 **Candy** , reacciono ante el chiste levantando el brazo para pegarle un manotazo en la cabeza, pero él se movió rápido riéndose de ella, yendo hacia la cola del piano: _-"!Terryyy!, te voy a pegar, no corras"-_ , le gritaba Candy mientras lo perseguía a rededor del piano. Hasta que los dos empezaron a reír.

 **Terry** , finalmente se dejó alcanzar, sabiendo que ya no le haría nada: _-"Sabes que hay cosas de ti que estoy seguro nunca van a cambiar, señorita enojona"-_ y la llevo al taburete de nuevo, dándole las indicaciones que necesitaba para seguir la melodía que él tocaría: _-"Recuerda, es la misma melodía que practicamos, ¿sí?, solo déjala salir de los dedos"-_.

" _Terry es un pianista brillante"_ , -pensó **Candy** , mientras seguía sus instrucciones _"además sería un muy buen maestro de música, es muy paciente y atento"_ , luego de un rato la melodía comenzó a fluir de sus dedos, como le había dicho él, sus dedos parecían estar recuperando la memoria, y juntos tocaron un rato más, Candy recordó también sus clases del colegio y cuando se sentó a tocar el piano junto con Annie y ahora con Terry de nuevo, la música la absorbió por completo y se embriago con la presencia de él, lo sentía, muy, muy dentro de su interior, era una presencia fuerte, suave, confortante, él estaba ahí, ocupando cualquier espacio que quedara disponible dentro de su alma, podía sentir su energía rodeándola por completo, _"él es fascinante y tiene la habilidad de deslumbrarme fácilmente todo el tiempo"_ –pensó Candy

Después de varias melodías, dejaron de tocar, Candy le pidió que tocara él solo una más para ella y **Terry** quiso complacerla tocando aquella improvisación a la que después le había hecho varios arreglos, _-"¿La recuerdas Candy?"_ \- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, era el tema que el nombro 'Tarzán pecoso y una mona', ella recordó, y experimento nervios y emoción, pero la melodía de pronto se convirtió en un canto dulce que viajaba a través de los sentimientos, con algunas notas alegres seguidas de una profunda melancolía llena de romance, después de tristeza y luego una marcada nostalgia que cimbro el corazón de ella. Había ido a algunos conciertos de beneficencia con grandes músicos de la época como Rajmáninov, y una mujer que la había dejado impresionada Teresa Carreño, pero la interpretación de Terry, era mágica, tenía vida propia y la proveía de sentimientos que hacían vibrar su interior, cerró los ojos para disfrutar, parecía como si el cantico de su alma se estuviera fundiendo con aquellas notas en un mismo canto, en una misma melodía, esa era la música que habitaba en el alma de Terry y era una melodía que el alma de Candy reconocía porque también era la propia, era el latir de un solo corazón que había sido partido en el cielo y lo pusieron en cada uno de ellos, por eso al estar juntos se sentían completos de nuevo, cuando la melodía termino, lo vio muy sonriente

 **Terry** : _-"Te aburrí tanto Candy, que te quedaste dormida"-_ le dijo en broma sin embargo en sus mirada había una profundidad insondable.

 **Candy** tuvo que bajar la vista para responder: _-"No, ¿Cómo dices eso?, me gustó mucho y la estaba disfrutando, debería practicar más seguido, para que me enseñaras a tocar así, ¿no te parece Terry?"-_ , le dijo mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse tomándola de la mano

 **Terry** sonrío sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y abrazarse al corazón de ella, y quedarse para siempre ahí, respiro profundo: _-"Me parece una excelente idea Lady Pecosa, me gusta tocar el piano junto contigo"-,_ Candy se ruborizo por el comentario y por la intensidad de su mirada, pero entonces alguien más hablo.

 **Agatha** : _-"No me digas que ya no vas a tocar ni una más Terry"-_

Sorprendido **Terry** voltea y la reconoce: _-"Ágata, que sorpresa, no te había visto, ¿cómo estás?"-_ , Ágata era una mujer de aproximadamente 32 años, pero siempre lucia mucho más joven, _'una dama muy elegante y hermosa'_ –pensó Candy

 **Agatha** : _-"Yo si te vi desde ayer que aborde el tren en Oklahoma, pero pareces muy distraído con tu prometida, Terry"-_

 **Terry** volviéndose hacia Candy: _-"!Oh!, ella es la señorita Candi's White Andley, Candy ella es Agatha Christie, una brillante novelista inglesa, y amiga mía"-_

 **Agatha** : _-"Oh, ¿!eres una de los Andley de Chicago!?"-_ dijo con sorpresa, y luego agrego: _-"Es curioso, recientemente conocí también a otro Andley, Williams, es su nombre"-_

 **Candy** se sorprendió bastante pero quiso omitir cualquier cementerio al respecto, preguntándose ¿por qué Albert no le había comentado que había conocido a una escritora que sabía que ella admiraba?, procuro disimular: _-"Mucho gusto, si su nombre me es conocido… oh sí, yo leí su libro 'El misterioso caso de Styles', me pareció muy interesante, por favor considéreme una admiradora suya"-_

 **Agatha** : _-"Y tú a mi Candy, siempre pensé que iba a admirar mucho a la mujer que fuera capaz de quedarse con el corazón de este caballero"-_ , le dijo tomando por el brazo a Terry, los dos Candy y Terry se ruborizaron, Candy pareció querer aclarar, pero él la interrumpió, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano.

 **Terry** : _-"¿Viajas muy lejos Agatha?"-_

 _ **Agatha**_ _: -"Oh, no, bajo en la siguiente estación en Phoenix Arizona, estoy invitada a un evento de escritores contemporáneos, ¿tú no vas ahí Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, supongo que van solo escritores, y yo soy actor"-_ él había recibido una invitación de su editorial pero declino la asistencia

 **Agatha** : _-"Bueno sé que solo tres personas conocemos tu seudónimo, pero aunque hubieras usado un seudónimo para la publicación de tus libros, no quiere decir que no hayas tenido un éxito inusitado-"._ Candy volteo a verlo muy sorprendida, ¿cuál era su Seudónimo y cuales libros había publicado?, de nuevo Terry le dio un apretón en la mano y ella capto que otra vez no debía decir nada.

 **Terry** : _-"Igual hubiera declinado la oferta, estamos rumbo a Los Ángeles voy a la grabación de una película, Agatha, es muy grato encontrarte, nos complacería que nos acompañaras a tomar algo para hidratarnos"-_

 **Agatha** : _-"No, de ninguna manera me atrevería a molestarlos, se ven tan enamorados, por favor, vayan ustedes, y aunque tu prefieras mantener oculta tu identidad de escritor y no quieras que te relacionen con escritores, espero una invitación a su boda, me encantara volver a ver a Williams"-_ le dijo a Candy, sin esperar respuesta se despidió inclinando levemente la cabeza y se fue a sentar a una de las bancas de la capilla. Candy y Terry salieron de ahí en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Terry miro su reloj de bolsillo.

 **Terry** : -"Candy, ya son las 7:30, te parece bien si mejor vamos a cenar, antes de que se ocupen todas las mesas"-, mientras lo hacia la noto contrariada, tal vez le molestaba mucho que los llamaran prometidos, pero por lo menos en el tren debían considerarlos así, si estaban compartiendo el mismo camarote.

 **Candy** : -"Si, esta noche si espero dormir temprano, mañana llegamos a Los Ángeles y pasado mañana inicio el curso… Terry, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Agatha?"- Llegaron a la mesa y pidieron la cena.

 **Terry** : -"Desde hace más de tres años, publicamos en la misma editora y nos encontramos ahí, ella me reconoció como actor y el editor me presento ante ella como escritor, pero entonces decidí que no quería que nadie más conociera mi identidad y solo ella, el editor y yo, saben… ¡ah! No, claro y una pecosa entrometida, sabemos que yo escribo"-

 **Candy** : -"Ella te trata como si fueran muy amigos, ¿no te parece Terry?"-

 **Terry** sonrió: -"No solo ella, en el mundo del teatro, la pintura, música, literatura y demás artes, todas las personas parecen conocer a todas las personas, es algo… digamos superficial que pretende dar a entender que son cercanos unos con otros, pero no es verdad, dos personas pueden tratarse muy bien cuando están juntos, cuando en realidad son rivales, y algunos de ellos no son muy honorables, pues utilizan cualquier falla del otro para hacerle difícil el camino"-

 **Candy** recordó la rivalidad de la que había sido testigo entre Karen y Susana, aunque Karen era una persona buena, a Candy le había parecido egoísta y muy hostil, no le gustaría que Terry también fuera así: -"¿Tú también lo haces Terry?"-

 **Terry** : -"No sé si has leído alguno de los reportajes sobre mí, pero te darás cuenta que yo evito a toda costa hablar de nada más que no sea la actuación, nunca hablo de mí mismo, mucho menos de nadie más, yo solo les sigo la corriente o simplemente no tengo trato con ellos, solamente lo referente al trabajo es lo que me une a ellos, no por nada tengo fama de antipático"-

 **Candy** sonrió, si antipático era la palabra que muchas personas utilizaban para referirse a él, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que no era verdad, él, era un ser humano en verdad impresionante, al principio le había sido muy difícil comprenderlo ella misma, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era una muy buena persona, una persona admirable: -"Y ¿Agatha es una de esas personas?"-

 **Terry** : -"En realidad, no lo sé, a mí me parece que no, la verdad solo la he visto un par de ocasiones además de hoy"-

 **Candy** : -"Es muy joven para ser escritora, siempre pensé que los escritores serian personas viejas y con mucha experiencia"-

 **Terry** suelta una risotada: -"Vaya, pues gracias por lo que me toca lady pecosa, según la biografía de Agatha, ella debe tener 32 años, si es joven pero no lo es tanto"-

 **Candy** : -"Oh, parece más joven, es una dama muy hermosa, ¿Por qué Albert no me habrá dicho que la conocía?"-

 **Terry** : -"Si, lo es… ¿te molesta que Albert la conozca?"- le pregunto, mirándola atentamente en espera de su respuesta, eso le hablaría de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Albert

 **Candy** : -"Oh no, solo que fue él quien me recomendó el libro, y platicamos sobre el mismo en una ocasión, creí que si la conocía me habría platicado, casi siempre platicamos de todo y me cuenta todo, ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho?"-

 **Terry** noto que la respuesta tenia consistencia pero también noto la insistencia, sí, había una actitud de celo en Candy, aunque parecía mínima, o quizá la estaba ocultando, pero si había celo aunque él quisiera que no: -"No lo sé Candy, no sé por qué no te dijo, esa es una pregunta que solo Albert te puede contestar, yo pienso que tal vez aun no la conocía cuando tú y él hablaron del libro de Agatha"-

 **Candy** : -"Es cierto, tienes razón… Terry ¿Por qué no me dejaste aclararle que…?

 **Terry** : -"Candy, recuerdas, que ayer te mencione, que era mejor dejarlo así, que mientras estemos compartiendo Camarote, lo mejor es que crean que estamos comprometidos, es precisamente por lo que te decía hace un momento, la gente hace comentarios que pueden ser hostiles y llegar a destruir la imagen de otros sin importarles si los dañan o no, ¿recuerdas la fotografía de ayer?, todos buscan dar las noticias más novedosas y algunos no se ocupan en ver si estas son fidedignas o no"-

 **Candy** bajo la vista, obviamente Terry no quería dañar su imagen, sin importarle si ella estaba de acuerdo o no: -"Entiendo"- dijo, sintiéndose molesta, pero él capto su pensamiento

 **Terry** alzo la ceja izquierda: -" ¿Qué se supone que estas entendiendo?... no, me parece que no estás entendiendo, Candy, mi preocupación es por ti, eres una Andley, aunque seas adoptiva, eso la gente no lo sabe y a ellos no les importaría hacer noticia contigo, tu apellido es conocido en casi todo Estados Unidos, y aunque a ti no te importe, estoy seguro que eso le ocasionaría un buen malestar a la familia Andley, que mal hablen de una de sus miembros, lo mismo que a Albert y más siendo tu a quien pudieran referirse las injurias. Además se suponía que sería solo durante el trayecto del viaje"-

 **Candy** muy impresionada por el alcance que Terry le había dado a la situación, algo que para ella podía ser simple, podía merecer consecuencias extraordinarias, se estremeció solo de pensar en la tía Ellroy con un periódico en sus manos que hablara de la mala reputación de sí misma, eso sería un gran disgusto para muchos miembros de la familia y aunque a Albert eso no le importara, si le ocasionaría malestar verse en la necesidad de defenderla ante ellos: -"Gracias, Terry, yo no había pensado en eso"-

 **Terry** : -"Entonces supuse bien, no estabas entendiendo, si creías que lo hacía por mí, en primera, Candy me sorprende que creyeras que eso a mí me importa, y en segunda, mi nombre público, no afecta ni a la familia de los Becker, ni a los Grandchester-Schleswig-Holstein-"-

 **Candy** : -"Oh, es cierto, eres Terruce Graham, ¿por eso lo hiciste Terry?"-

 **Terry** : -"No, en realidad, cuando me fui del Colegio me prometí a mí mismo que no utilizaría nunca más los apellidos de mi padre, no quería deberle nada, estaba muy enojado con él porque no me ayudo a salvarte de la trampa que nos había puesto Eliza, y el apellido Becker en vez de ayudarme me estorbaba, tampoco quise utilizarlo, además en aquel tiempo ella misma no hubiera querido interferir en mi carrera y tampoco deseaba hacer público que tenía un hijo, así que por eso tome el nombre de 'gorila'"-, le dijo sonriendo al hacer referencia a cuando ella le había preguntado qué significaba la otra 'G' que seguramente debía ser 'G' de 'gorila'.

 **Candy** se rio, recordando aquella vez: -"¿También por eso usas un seudónimo en tus libros?"-

 **Terry** : -"Aprendí que esto de los apellidos diferentes resulto ser muy conveniente en muchas formas, y si uso seudónimo, es debido a los celos profesionales que pudieran haber, no creo que a mucha gente le gustara que además de actuar, escriba, y eso si podría afectar a mi carrera, por eso prefiero que no relacionen lo que escribo con que soy actor, por lo menos no todavía. Por lo demás no me importa sino por ti, solo... que no esperaba ver a nadie conocido, que lleve la noticia más allá de estos vagones"-

 **Candy** : -"Lo dices por Agatha"-

 **Terry** : -"Por ella y por la fotografía, si era un periodista y Agatha subió en el mismo lugar, pudiera ser que lo conozca, aunque no creo que ella comentara nada, me pareció más interesada en ti por tu relación con Albert, que por tu relación conmigo"-, dijo Terry sin reflexionar

 **Candy** : -"¿A qué te estás refiriendo con eso Terry?"-

 **Terry** se dio cuenta que había abierto de boca de mas, ahora no lo dejaría hasta que le contestara, así era Candy, hablo con cautela: -"Primero, no lo dije con intensión de molestarte en absoluto, segundo me imagino que Albert siendo un empresario tan importante, debe tener más de una admiradora"- luego se la quedo viendo.

 **Candy** : -"Ah, ¿y porque habría de haberme molestado?"-, el tono de voz de ella no era amable

Terry, lamentando su comentario, decidió enfrentarla a la situación que él venía observando: -"Bueno pues me parece que tu relación con Albert te da la opción de celar a las personas que conoce y a las que no, así como el hecho de que ellas posiblemente estén interesadas en él como una posible pareja"-, Candy igual que él hacía rato que había terminado de cenar, lo vio muy molesta y Terry la confronto: -"¿Te molesta Candy?"- pero muy a pesar suyo Candy no supo que contestar, solo se levantó con la intensión de dejarlo solo en la mesa, pero él vio entrar a Agatha al vagón no quería generar malos entendidos, así que se levantó detrás de Candy, siguiéndola hasta el camarote, cuando llegaron ella entro primero y casi le cierra la puerta en las narices, Terry entro y cerró la puerta.

 **Candy** : -"¿Por qué me sigues Terry?"-

 **Terry** no tenía intensión de discutir pero no se pudo contener: -"¿Por qué te molesta Candy?"-.

 **Candy** : -"Porque quiero estar sola y descansar"-

 **Terry** : -"Vamos Candy, ¿Por qué te molesta que Albert pudiera tener alguna novia?..."- suspiro y le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse y de calmarla: -"¿acaso él no merece ser feliz?"-

 **Candy** se sentó en la cama con la cabeza inclinada y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo: -"No lo sé… no estoy segura de que en realidad me moleste, Terry ¿tú podrías explicarme?"-, le pregunto pues desde el día anterior Terry le había dado la impresión de que había algo más.

 **Terry** se sintió devastado, los celos de ella hacia Albert se hacían muy evidentes, "demasiado evidentes" –pensó, de pronto las fuerzas lo abandonaron: -"No, no puedo, se trata de ti misma y eres tú la que debe resolver"- solo se sentó en el sofá contemplando el paisaje en crepúsculos pues la noche estaba cayendo sobre el desierto. Ella se descalzo y se recargo en las almohadas recogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho, todavía la alcanzaba a ver entre las sombras del camarote, pues ninguno había prendido ninguna luz y la cortinilla estaba corrida, ella se observaba pensativa, cuando ya no pudo verla más cerró los ojos y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá entonces él mismo se perdió en sus cavilaciones, "los celos de Candy por Albert son por demás evidentes, ella siente algo más profundo por él y ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer", evoco las imágenes y palabras de ese día, las risas, el piano y ella persiguiéndolo, la felicidad de su corazón, que en ese momento se encontraba devastado, por un momento pensó que Candy se había mostrado celosa de Agatha por él pero darse cuenta que en realidad era por Albert termino por apabullarlo. Se sintió molesto "solo me estoy convirtiendo en el hazme reír de todos, especialmente de ti Candy, que es lo que espero con estar aquí contigo, verte, estar cerca, tenerte cerca, te he anhelado tanto y tanto tiempo, como acepte fingir que eras mi prometida, debí pedir un cambio de camarote, me he estado comportando como un idiota, detrás de ti, suplicando por una sonrisa tuya, suplicando que me veas que estoy aquí, que te des cuenta de mí, siempre me sentí culpable por no poder corresponderle a Susana, pero jamás imagine que un día me encontraría en la misma situación que ella… la diferencia es que yo no me podría aferrar a ti sabiendo que tu corazón le pertenece a Albert, lo mejor es que termine este viaje y te deje ir, Los Ángeles es muy grande, y lo principal es que no te busque". Se levantó y salió del camarote, pero no fue hacia los vagones, sino que fue hacia la máquina y se puso a platicar con el operador maquinista, no quería toparse con alguna otra persona conocida.

 **Candy** , no sabía que pensar, esa misma mañana Terry le había dicho que ella no tenía aclarados sus sentimientos y ahora, le había preguntado por qué le molestaba que Albert tuviera una novia, y ella no sabía que responder, solo se dio cuenta que en verdad Terry tenía razón, ella estaba celosa, había sentido muchos celos cuando vio a la escritora coqueteándole a Terry, pero también experimento confusión cuando ella se refirió a que conocía a Albert, y Terry le había hecho ver con claridad que esa confusión se llamaba celos, "¿cómo puedo sentirme celosa de los dos?", el pensamiento de Candy dio paso a una nueva revolución cuando se dio cuenta "!ohh! Terry piensa que estoy enamorada de Albert, es verdad él llego a esa conclusión, pero… no es así yo…, Albert es mi mejor amigo, siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, una vida entera no me completaría para agradecerle, él me salvo de la cascada, siempre estuvo ahí para consolarme, cuando Anthony se murió, cuando lo encontré en Londres y luego cuando me separe del mismo Terry, siempre se quedó a mi lado y cuando ya no pudo hacerlo me sugirió regresar al hogar, me ha cuidado, me ha consentido, siempre pendiente de mí, pero yo no… y ¿entonces porque siento celos?" llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de Albert consolándola, la calidez de su abrazo, como sufrió cuando se vio sola en Chicago, fue hasta que él se fue cuando se dio verdadera cuenta de su dolor por la separación de Terry, recordó la emoción que experimento cuando le había descubierto que él era el verdadero príncipe de la colina, y como extrañaba aquellas tardes de pláticas, compartiendo los alimentos, cocinando juntos, cuando él le pidió que fueran más amigos, que compartieran todo, sus penas, sus alegrías, sus secretos, ella se había sentido alentada por una sensación de calidez y confianza en su interior, "¿puede ser que yo este enamorada de Albert?, tal vez si me enamore y no me había dado cuenta", se encontraba a mitad de ese pensamiento cuando noto que Terry se ponía de pie y salió del camarote, sin decirle nada, sintió que su corazón dejo de palpitar, no quería que se fuera, experimento una angustia intensa, como cuando lo vio partir desde el muelle mientras observaba el barco alejarse cada vez más, por impulso se levantó detrás de él, pero él no la escucho porque no se detuvo, solo cerró la puerta tras de sí y ella se quedó parada frente a la puerta, sintió un profundo deseo de llorar porque Terry se iba, ¿por qué le resultaba tan doloroso? si de antemano sabía que no iba a otra parte, estaban encima de ese tren que no realizaría otra parada sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pero aun así, sentía que le hacía falta su presencia, con él podía guardar silencio y reflexionar, con él cerca de ella se sentía confiada, segura y muy acompañada, no hacía falta que le hablara, era suficiente que estuviera cerca de ella, nunca antes había sido tan consciente de ello como esa tarde cuando juntos tocaron el piano, por eso cuando lo vio partir en el muelle fue tan doloroso para ella, por eso cuando los días del colegio, veía gris todo si dejaba de verlo por algunos días, lo extrañaba, siempre lo extrañaba si subía a la colina y él no estaba ahí esperándola para conversar o simplemente estar juntos sentados uno al lado del otro y ahora mismo sentía extrañarlo, ¿cómo podía extrañarlo tanto, si solo había salido del camarote?, regreso a la cama, sin poder comprender porque, sentía como si la hubiera abandonado, las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas, "aquí estas otra vez Candy, llorando de nuevo, llorando de nuevo por Terry… pero con Albert me sucedió igual cuando se fue, extrañe su presencia, su compañía, solo que él me consoló poco a poco, por medio de sus cartas y esas inesperadas visitas en las que me sentía tan frágil que un millón de corazones no eran suficientes, fui conociendo su corazón y su mente, y lo deje conocer el mío, me siento tan unida a Albert, él es tan cálido, tan generoso, ¡!Dios!, ¿en verdad estoy enamorada de él?, me siento tan feliz a su lado, lo extraño igual, él me ha dejado siempre que tome mis propias decisiones, jamás me ha presionado por nada, siempre a mi lado, siempre pendiente de mí, siempre cuidando de mi… pero entonces ¿por qué dude de ir a ese viaje que sabía que concluiría en un compromiso?, ¿por qué no sabía que lo amaba?, ¿por qué no estaba lista?", recordó las palabras de la hermana María, 'si eso es lo que desea tu corazón de verdad, entonces no dudarías', "pero dude, ¿por qué dude de ir con Albert?, Jimmy todavía no me hablaba de las visitas ni me había devuelto la carta de Terry y yo ya había dudado de ir con él…, con Albert no siento la misma emoción que con Terry, no me había vuelto a sentir feliz de esta forma tan maravillosa, aunque he sido feliz con Albert, mi estado de ánimo cambio, y la alegría retorno a mí, estando al lado de Albert, pero no había vuelto a experimentar esta felicidad tan inmensa… ¡ohh no!, estoy confundida, muy confundida" se tumbó sobre las almohadas, era bueno que estuviera sola porque un torbellino de sentimientos invadió todo su ser y de nuevo la embargo un llanto descontrolado, lloro mucho hasta que finalmente por cansancio pudo dejar de llorar, pero continuo pensando, era bueno que Terry la hubiera dejado sola, "¿tal vez él sabía que debía hacerlo?", dejarla sola para que pudiera pensar, o quizá él mismo necesitaba pensar, de nuevo la angustia regreso a su corazón, "!Oh!, si él sabe que está sucediendo, si, él siempre me lee el pensamiento, entonces él sabe, desde esta mañana me lo dijo, ¿y si todavía me ama?, entonces ahora mismo él está sufriendo mucho, ¡!no!", volvió a escapar un sollozo de su interior, "No, no quiero que sufra por mi causa" recordó que esa mañana había visto algo distinto en sus ojos, pensó que podía ser el sueño o quizá tristeza, pero su sonrisa la había confundido, sin embargo varias veces durante el día, aun en medio de las risas y los juegos, ella lo vio, muchas veces lo descubrió mirándola con una profunda tristeza en su interior, "!Ohh no!, no quiero que sufra por mi causa, yo no lo puedo hacer sufrir así", recordó el relato cuando en la primera noche él le había platicado de lo doloroso y difícil que había sido para él recuperarse de la separación en Nueva York, de cuánto daño le hizo estar lejos de ella, y aquella carta en la que decía que en él nada había cambiado, "pero ya ha pasado un año desde entonces, y él estuvo con su familia, también dijo que no tenía pensado regresar, quizá, su tristeza no es por mí, quizá extraña a su familia, él dijo que estaba muy contento con ellos, por fin tenia a sus dos padres, y se entendía muy bien con ellos y ahora tenía también tres hermanos que lo querían y a los que él quería, puede ser que él no me ame ya", otra crisis de llanto sobrevino en cuanto concluyo su pensamiento, no supo porque, pero de nuevo lloro muy desconsoladamente, hasta que la calma retorno de nuevo a cuerpo y pudo respirar tranquilamente. Él se lo dijo muy claro, no esperaba nada de ella, aunque quisiera, no podía y no debía meterse en su mente y ni cambiar su forma de pensar y era su obligación aceptarla, él la trataba con mucha consideración, y afectuosamente pero no le había hablado nada sobre sus sentimientos por ella, "fui yo quien me ilusione con la idea de verlo en cada fin de semana, como él lo propuso, soy yo la que se ha ilusionado con eso de que nos llamen prometidos" pero también algún momento de los meses anteriores había sentido ilusión de ser la prometida de Albert, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que era lo que Albert sentía por ella, pues todo habían sido inferencias de ella, y aunque las madres del hogar habían observado cosas que Albert dejaba entre ver, sobre su verdadero interés por ella, "¿Será que Albert está enamorado también, no, no podría aceptar su sufrimiento", cada vez se sentía más confundida, "lo bueno es que Albert no lo está pasando mal" recordó la carta que le había enviado, "¡Oh no, si él estuviera enamorado de mí, esa carta hablaba de la presencia de Terry y mucho más que eso, le escribí que me sentía inmensamente feliz, y mucho más de todo lo que le dije, la carta está escrita en el papel del escritorio de Terry, incluso use sus sobres y hay mucha intimidad en usar las cosas de Terry como si fueran mías, quizá mañana, Albert reciba esa carta y si sus sentimientos por mí son los que imagine, entonces él también estará sufriendo, No, no puedo permitirme a mí misma ser la responsable de su dolor, no quiero, no, él ha sido siempre muy bueno conmigo", de nuevo sintió angustia, y volvió a llorar aunque esta vez su llanto fue más sereno, "quizá en realidad no siente amor por mí, quizá aun antes de la carta ya le había acabado la ilusión desde el momento que no acepte viajar con él, ¿Por qué dude de ir?, ¿Por qué no acepte viajar con él?, quizá tuve miedo, de estar equivocada o quizá fue miedo de volver a sentir, y luego sufrir de nuevo como fue con Anthony primero y luego con el mismo Terry", la cabeza le martillaba de dolor, se sentía más confundida que nunca, las palabras de Terry, resonaron en su mente, 'aclara tus sentimientos', ahora comprendía a que se refería él, vaya embrollo ahora las dos personas más importantes en su vida, dependían de que ella tomara una decisión, 'si no quisiste… es porque no quieres tomar una decisión equivocada' de nuevo las palabras de Terry, "si tan solo pudiera aclarar lo que siento, sin embargo de alguna forma, la ilusión, la felicidad de volver a encontrarme con Terry tiene mayor peso en este momento", con ese último pensamiento se sintió desolada, "¿Por qué no vienes Terry y me abrazas y me acunas?, no sé qué voy a hacer, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a aclarar mis sentimientos?", volvió a sentir tristeza, tanta tristeza que las lágrimas se salían solas de sus ojos, se durmió abrazada de las almohadas, como cuando estaba sola en el departamento de Magnolias y lloraba cada noche por la partida de Albert.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

COMENTARIOS:

Leyendo los comentarios, me doy cuenta que hay varias chicas que no tienen cuenta y están comentando, desafortunadamente no se quienes son... para participar en el reto o dejarme sus reviev, no es necesario que tengan cuenta, basta con que pongan su nombre en el mensaje, para yo saber quienes son y si quieren ser consideradas en el reto tener su nombre, para la selección final.

Las sigo leyendo, Mil Gracias por su tiempo y dedicación!

Con cariño Lady Pecosa


	7. Chapter 7

ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS

Por Lady Pecosa

"¿CUAL ES TU SEUDONIMO?"

Capítulo 7

Cuando llegaron a Phoenix, Terry se asomó al camarote, y comprobó que Candy estaba dormida, entonces decidió bajar un momento del tren, camino y relajo sus músculos, había estado sentado tomando café con los maquinistas y el ingeniero que estaba a cargo del tren, vio bajar a los pasajeros y se escondió un poco para que la escritora no lo viera al bajar, cuando el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha, se asomó de nuevo al camarote para comprobar que ella aún continuaba dormida, no entro, solo asomo la cabeza un poco y escucho su respiración tranquila. Luego fue al bar a tomar un coñac, se sentó en un sillón, siempre que sentía ansiedad o tristeza intensa extrañaba a Teodora, le daba la sensación de querer montar a caballo y galopar libremente, eso lo había relajado mucho en los días del colegio, aun cuando Candy no había llegado a su vida, Teodora siempre había sido un consuelo para él, recordó el día que la vendió, había decidido dejar a su padre y su apellido, se sentía muy preocupado por Candy, quería protegerla de todo y de todos, así que opto por cambiar su lugar por el de ella, solo que de las mesadas que su padre le había dado, no quiso tomar nada, lo único que tenía suyo era Teodora, la había comprado desde que era un potrillo enfermo, y había apostado casi tres mesadas en el hipódromo y lo hizo así varias veces hasta que completo el pago de Teodora, lo mismo que las vitaminas y tratamientos que le habían dado para que se aliviara, la tuvo siempre consigo, había sido siempre su amiga en los momentos más difíciles y ella parecía saber cuándo él necesitaba de su apoyo porque galopaba con mayor velocidad, cuanto más intensos eran sus sentimientos, él y ella se entendían muy bien, Teodora nunca había sido montaba por nadie, solo él la había montado y Candy, si, Candy le cayó muy bien a Teodora, podría decirse que le gustaba, solo ellos dos. Le dolió mucho venderla, no tuvo ningún problema, era una yegua lapizano de raza pura y tenía el certificado, estaba seguro que su nuevo dueño iba a estar muy contento con ella. Con el dinero que le pagaron fue con lo que se mantuvo hasta que logro la primera oportunidad en el teatro, fue desde entonces cuando aprendió a ser moderado en sus gastos, lamentaba mucho haberla perdido pero nada era más importante que salvar a Candy, incluso pudo sacrificar su cariño por Teodora. Fue una verdadera sorpresa que su padre la hubiera vuelto a comprar unos meses después de que él se hubiera marchado a América, el comprador fue a reclamarle que le habían vendido un animal supuestamente domesticado, en cambio esa yegua no permitía ser montada por nadie, fue entonces que el duque había decidido comprársela y la había mantenido viva en las caballerizas del castillo porque de alguna forma siempre espero a que su hijo regresara. Cuando se volvieron a ver ella inclino la cabeza y doblo la pata delantera inclinando su cuerpo a manera de saludo, él no pudo contener la emoción, ese mismo día volvió a montarla, trotando juntos, no quiso presionarla a correr, pero Teodora si quería galopar junto con él, como en los viejos tiempos había pensado Terry, fue muy emocionante, darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido, y más aún descubrir el verdadero amor que su padre le tenía. Durante el año anterior la había montado casi todos los días, y las largas cabalgatas le habían ayudado a reflexionar mucho, podría decirse que Teodora fue su coadyuvante en lograr serenar sus sentimientos y aquietar su alma, cuando comprendió que había perdido a Candy para siempre. Ahora cuanto la extrañaba quisiera montarla e irse galopando hasta el fin del mundo para huir de esa tristeza que cada momento se instalaba con mayor confianza en su interior. Cuando se dio cuenta ya casi amanecía, miro su vaso, apenas si le había dado un sorbo. Lo dejo y se fue al camarote, no se acostaría formalmente, pues no quería hacer ruido para no despertar a Candy, lo que menos deseaba era molestarla, cuando entro ya se perfilaba luz por las ventanillas, la vio dormida, estaba acostada sobre las colchas y las almohadas estaban regadas en la cama, estaba vestida, ella no se había quitado su ropa, se había dormido abrazada de un almohadón, _"seguramente te dormiste llorando mi pecosa"_ -pensó, y sintió un profundo deseo de abrazarla, se sentó al borde de la cama, la noche anterior no había querido dejarla sola, pero no podía tolerar más la desesperación que sentía al pensar que debía dejarla ir, y también supo que ella necesitaba pensar, la contemplo en silencio y vio los parpados de sus ojos cerrados con inflamación, _"lloraste mucho mi pequeña pecosa, te diste cuenta ¿verdad?, te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por Albert y que yo salgo sobrando en tu vida, tienes miedo de causarme sufrimiento, no te preocupes pecosa no me veras sufrir, voy a ocultar la tristeza hasta lo más profundo y tú no la veras, te lo prometo, así podrás decidir solo por tu felicidad y no por la mía, serás muy feliz con Albert"_ lo estremeció ese pensamiento y sin poderlo evitar se recostó un poco para alcanzarla y le acaricio el rostro, seguramente ella tenía frio porque en cuanto sintió el calor de su cuerpo se acurruco en su abrazo, él ya no se pudo levantar, o siendo honesto ya no se quiso levantar, era la última noche que estaría tan cerca de ella y quería sentirla muy, muy cerca, _"Candy como quisiera estar siempre a tu lado para consolarte"_ acomodo una almohada la abrazo más estrechamente y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.

Esta vez fue ella quien despertó primero, al despertar la sensación de confort la llevo a pensar en los tiempos en que era una niña y por primera vez durmió en la cama de los Andley, se sintió tan cobijada y protegida, que le gustó mucho despertar así, percibió la inflamación de sus los ojos pero no quería abrirlos todavía, era una sensación de seguridad y armonía la que estaba experimentando y no quería que se escapara sin disfrutarla por un momento más, era como si estuviera completa, _"que rara sensación, pero es así, me siento completa, ¿por qué será así?"_ , fue cuando quiso moverse cuando se dio cuenta, algo muy pesado le estaba aplastando el estómago, había pensado que eran los cobertores, entonces recordó que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa para dormir, abrió los ojos lentamente, era el brazo de Terry que estaba recostado a espaldas de ella y la tenía abrazada por la cintura, extrañamente no se sobresaltó, si hubiera sido otro el tiempo, seguramente lo había aventado a empujones y lo habría corrido del camarote, pero ahora y especialmente esa mañana, ese abrazo la llevo a sentirse tan confortada que no deseaba despertar nunca, seguramente él se había dormido muy tarde porque el sol ya se veía alto y estaba muy profundamente dormido, recordó que en las noches anteriores tampoco había dormido, quizá habría completado seis u ocho horas de sueño en las tres noches juntas, sintió ternura por él, no quería incomodarlo, ni ella quería salir de su abrazo, así que cerró los ojos, tratando de dormirse nuevamente, de pronto escucho un leve toquido en la ventanilla, ninguno de los dos se movió, un segundo toquido, escucho la respiración de él que estaba despertando, _"que fácil se despierta"_ –pensó Candy, lo sintió levantarse muy despacio como para no despertarla, _"no recordaba lo considerado que puede ser Terry"_ , cuando él ya estaba de pie ella se volteo hacia donde él estaba parado avisando al mozo que ya estaba despierto, Candy alcanzo a ver el reloj del joven cuando Terry levanto un poco la cortinilla, eran las 8:00, Terry volvió a bajar la cortinilla y recargo la cabeza en la puerta, _"se ve realmente cansado"_ –pensó Candy _"debería volver a la cama y dormir otro rato"_ , entonces él volteo y la miro muy sorprendido

 **Terry** : _-"!Candy!, creí que aun dormías"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Casi acabo de despertar, ¿todavía tienes mucho sueño Terry?, ¿a qué hora te dormiste?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"La verdad no lo sé, creo que eran casi las seis"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Vaya era cierto cuando dijiste que muchas veces te alcanzaba el amanecer, ¿Por qué no te duermes otro rato?, si no me equivoco estaremos llegando a Los Ángeles a media tarde, así que hoy podemos almorzar más tarde, ven duérmete"-_ se hizo a un lado dejando la cama libre, _-"mientras yo acomodo lo de mi equipaje y me visto, para ir juntos al comedor"-_

 **Terry** se sintió cohibido con la atención que ella le manifestaba y solo atino a rascarse la cabeza, entonces ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia la cama, él sonrió sorprendido de esa actitud maternal y se dejó guiar, ella le acomodo una almohada y lo descalzo haciéndolo ruborizar, no recordaba haber recibido tantas atenciones en su vida, luego ella sin prestarle más atención a sus leves protestas saco una sábana del sofá-cama y lo cobijo: _-"Gracias Candy, y… nunca te lo dije pero gracias por haberme curado aquella noche en tu habitación"-_ cerró los ojos, pero la escucho quejarse un poco y los volvió a abrir, la vio batallando para bajar su baúl de ropa, seguramente ella no lo había subido ahí, se sonrió, Candy era fuerte pero el baúl era grande, con razón no había vuelto a guardar sus vestidos durante el trascurso del viaje, hizo a un lado la sabana y se levantó a su lado para bajar el baúl, ella lo miro sorprendida, él puso el equipaje en el sofá-cama y se volvió a acostar, sentía los ojos pesados pero no los cerró, se dedicó a verla y a escuchar el suave tarareo que cantaba mientras doblaba sus ropas y las iba guardando, _"¿te habrás dado cuenta que me dormí contigo?, no, no creo si te hubieras dado cuenta ya me abrías echado hasta del camarote, ¡Candy!, que voy a hacer, no te puedo dejar ir, ya no voy a poder vivir más sin ti, pero si tu amas a Albert tampoco podría forzarte, no te quiero perder, no debía ni siquiera haberte tocado, …ahora ya no quiero dejarte ir"_ , ese pensamiento lo hizo pasar saliva.

 **Candy** volteo a verlo antes de que él alcanzara a cerrar los ojos: _-"Ya deja de estar fisgando y duérmete Terruce"-_ luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le puso la mano en los ojos haciéndole cerrar los parpados, él no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía más una mamá regañona, pero había tanta dulzura en su tacto que lo conmovió profundamente, dejo los ojos cerrados y ella lo arropo con la sabana y le quito el cabello de la frente, estuvo sentada un rato hasta que considero que ya se había dormido, Terry se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño, pero no pudo dormir, eran demasiado intensos los sentimientos que experimentaba como para quedarse dormido, pero ya no volvió a abrir los ojos, hasta que la escucho entrar al baño, entonces finalmente se pudo dormir. Ella se tomó su tiempo para estar lista, ya solo le faltaba guardar la ropa con la que se había dormido, también en su equipaje guardo el saco que Terry le había prestado el primer día, no se apresuró porque esperaba que él durmiera un poco más, sabía que tanta falta de sueño podía con facilidad menguar su salud así que solo pensó en cuidarlo, mientras se preparaba Candy recordó _"es muy extrañamente agradable esa sensación de despertar abrazada de Terry, me gusta, me siento tan completa, me gustaría tanto poder despertar así todas las mañanas"_ el rubor le pinto las mejillas con la simple idea, _"pero no sería posible, hoy mismo estaré en el departamento y luego al curso, quizá ya lo vea solo unas cuantas veces antes que terminé y cuando menos lo espere ya será el tiempo de regresar al hogar"_ , sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su corazón, _"no quisiera que este viaje terminara nunca, …ya sé lo que hare, le daré la dirección a donde voy a vivir y así podrá ir a visitarme cuando quiera, …¿y si no va?, bueno Candy calma, tendrá que ir cuando menos una vez para que le regreses su saco"_ , cuando salió ya lista lo vio dormir sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón, recordó que un mes atrás se había sentido profundamente sola, angustiada y triste al no encontrarlo en el departamento de Nueva York, y ahora estaba ahí, durmiendo ante sus ojos, _"quiero estar cerca de ti Terry, siempre"_ , entonces él se movió y ella dejo de mirarlo, _"vaya que tiene sensible el sueño"_ , luego se ocupó de acomodar sus prendas lo más silenciosa que pudo.

 **Terry** abrió los ojos, desde que la escucho salir del baño se despertó, pero quiso complacerla haciéndole creer, que su esfuerzo por no despertarlo tenía algún logro, además tenía los ojos en descanso y aunque no durmiera se relajaba, había leído algo de meditación de las costumbres orientales, y una ocasión aburrido de estar en casa de Susana se había puesto a practicar esas técnicas de meditación, con sorpresa descubrió que en algo si funcionaban pues, por lo menos había logrado tenerle más paciencia a la madre y a la hija, sonrió, porque ahora viendo su vida en retrospectiva le daban risa muchas cosas que había hecho en su desesperación por continuar viviendo, ' _si, te da risa ahora porque Candy está aquí moviéndose a un lado tuyo, pero otro tiempo no lo pensabas así'_ le dijo su vocecita interior, _"que importa"_ –pensó, _"hoy no quiero terminar con el momento"_ , entreabrió los ojos un segundo, la vio moviéndose lo más sigilosa que podía, se esforzó mucho por contener la risa _"¿pero quién le dijo a Candy que podía ser silenciosa alguna vez en su vida?, si pareces una castañuela Candy"_ cuando finalmente la sintió quieta abrió los ojos, la sorprendió viéndolo con mucha ternura, su mirada lo conmovió, _"si continuas así pecosa me vas a hacer imposible el trabajo de dejarte ir"_ -pensó.

Cuando **Candy** lo vio abrir los ojos se rio: _-"Hace mucho que ya no estabas dormido ¿verdad?"-_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"Te diste cuenta pecosa"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, la primera vez que te reíste, pensé que estabas soñando algo gracioso, pero la segunda y la tercera vez, ya no te pude creer…, levántate entonces si no vas a dormir, ya son más de las 9:00 y me trozo de hambre"-_ en ese momento le gruñeron las tripas.

 **Terry** se levantó de un salto: _-"Vamos entonces"-_ le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

 **Candy** lo miro sorprendida: _-"No te vas a cambiar de ropa"-_

 **Terry** volteo rápido a verse y luego encogió los hombros: _-"Lo puedo hacer después,…vamos"-_ la jalo de la mano obligándola a moverse y salieron a almorzar. Esa mañana Terry pido dos veces café, se sentía cansado y triste, pero había tomado la determinación de no dejar que ella lo notara, así que concentro toda su atención en las cosas agradables del día, decidió mentirse, imaginar que en realidad ella era su prometida y disfrutar cada momento como si fuera real, lo cual le resulto fácil porque Candy parecía también muy contenta esa mañana, quizá no se dio cuenta o lo hizo con toda la intención, pero en ningún momento menciono a Albert, quizá estaba siendo muy amable porque al darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de Albert, temía lastimarlo a él, si, así era Candy siempre pensando en los demás, aunque se olvidara a sí misma, Terry suspiro mientras les traían el almuerzo, estaba seguro que Albert la protegería incluso de ella misma, de la misma forma en que lo haría él mismo si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de quedarse a su lado.

 **Candy** : _-"¿Qué pasa Terry?"-_

 **Terry** haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos la miro sonriente: _-"De verdad nada se te escapa, Lady Pecosa, no pasa nada, solo pensaba en que si habrá llegado ya el tren de carga a Los Ángeles"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Enviaste algo en esa línea"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, mi auto, aun no se la dirección que me consiguió Karen, le pedí que fuera cercana a los estudios y dijo que si lo estaba, pero con ella nada se sabe, si tiene ganas de hacer algo bien lo hace, si no, es mejor ni intentarlo, y por si las dudas, mejor traigo el auto, además que hay muchos lugares por visitar, están las playas del pacifico, son muy agradables y no me gusta depender de nadie para ir, debes conocerlas Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** muy sonriente por la invitación, entonces él si pensaba visitarla: _-"Claro me encantaría… ¿te estás refiriendo a Karen Klein?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, la conoces ¿verdad?, recuerdo que me dijiste que la habías visto en Florida, si no me equivoco ella tiene su familia allá"-_

 **Candy** creyó que Terry no tenía muchos recuerdos de lo que habían hablado aquella ocasión en Nueva York pues parecía muy distraído en aquel momento: _-"Si, si la conozco, ¿Cómo está?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Está muy bien, mientras que tenga suficientes protagonistas ella está bien… Candy ¿Qué andabas haciendo en Florida?-"._ Candy le empezó a contar, de los motivos del viaje, de Karen, sobre como la había descubierto intentando escapar por la ventana, le conto del trayecto, de nuevo se reían juntos, las peripecias de Candy no tenían limite, pensaba Terry, también le conto de Guillermo, Terry le pregunto: _-"¿Entonces el papa de Guillermo era el técnico de luces?"_ \- Candy asintió con la cabeza: _-"Sabes Candy, entonces fue gracias al papa de Guillermo que yo supe que te encontrabas en Chicago, porque él fue quien encontró mi pañuelo en el asiento del tercer piso, yo había estado sentado ahí, pero en cuanto me lo dio supe que tu lo habías dejado ahí recordé exactamente el día que te lo puse en el brazo, porque te habías cortado"-_

 **Candy** es sentía muy contenta la plática con Terry era siempre muy agradable: _-"¿Y por qué estabas sentado en el tercer piso Terry?"-_ Él le conto cuáles eran sus ideas en ese momento y juntos terminaron concluyendo que había sido bueno que ella hubiera visto parte de la obra desde ese piso. Ya eran más de las doce del día cuando terminaron el almuerzo: _-"¿estaremos llegando a Los Ángeles en unas cuatro o cinco horas más?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, en tres horas más, anoche me explicaba el ingeniero que hoy no hay mucho tráfico y que se ha ganado tiempo haciendo pocas paradas, así que estaremos más temprano"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, que pronto, entonces, es mejor que vayamos al camarote para que te cambies y prepares tu equipaje"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, me parece bien, aunque mi equipaje siempre está listo, pero vamos para que me cambie de ropa"-_

En ese momento se acerca el **mozo** a preguntar: _-"¿Va a desear tomar la comida aquí el señor, o su prometida?"-_

 **Terry** se refirió a Candy: _-"¿Tú vas a querer?"_ \- Ella negó con la cabeza, no podría comer nada antes de tres horas: _-"Entonces no"-_ le dijo al mozo y se retiraron

En el camarote, Terry puso el baúl de Candy en la cama y luego bajo su equipaje y saco la ropa que necesitaba, Candy se asomó para descubrir lo ordenado que estaba acomodado todo

 **Candy** : _-"¿Siempre eres así de ordenado Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Casi sí, y tu Candy, ¿siempre eres así de fisgona?"-_ ella trata de empujarlo pero él se quita a tiempo y Candy casi se cae de la cama si él no la hubiera alcanzado a detener, la jalo y la hizo sentar en el sofá, pero ella siguió asomándose a su equipaje.

 **Candy** vio el escritorio portátil: _-"¿Puedo leer más de tu libro…?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, no puedes"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Solo un capitulo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pecosa entrometida, no"-_ ella le saca la lengua, Terry era en verdad muy difícil de convencer, él se ríe de ella y saca el escritorio poniéndolo en sobre las piernas de Candy: _-"Solo un capitulo Lady Pecas"-_ le advirtió, enseguida se metió a asear y cambiar de ropa. Cuando salió la encontró llorando por el libro, le parecía extraño ver la reacción de Candy, ante la historia, ella era muy sensible al dolor ajeno y él sabía que en esa parte la historia se ponía muy dramática, no le dijo nada a Candy solo le dio su pañuelo ella ni volteo a verlo solo tomo el pañuelo y continuo leyendo, con un vistazo Terry supo que ya iba en la parte final del capítulo, mientras guardo sus ropas y cuando estaba terminando escucho que ella iba a cambiar de hoja iniciando el siguiente capítulo, se volteo hacia ella y le quito el escrito, Candy le respingo, pero termino dándoselo, Terry cerro y guardo su escritorito, cerrando finalmente su equipaje.

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, espera Terry"-_ y se levantó a abrir el equipaje de él y el escritorio sacando una tarjeta pequeña, luego volvió a cerrarlo todo y de su bolsa saco el estilógrafo que él le había obsequiado, la vio escribir algo y luego, guardo su estilógrafo en su bolsa y le dio la tarjeta a Terry: _-"Esta es la dirección en la que voy a vivir"-_

 **Terry** se sentó en el sofá al lado de Candy junto a la ventana, vio con desgano la tarjeta, lo que menos quería saber era en donde iba a vivir, porque si sabía entonces no iba a resistir el deseo de ir a visitarla. Leyó la tarjeta

 ** _Santa Monica Blvd. #812 int.3_**  
 ** _Beverly Hills_**

Luego la guardo en la bolsa interior de su chaleco, en cuanto pudiera la tiraría y olvidaría, así no habría forma de convencerse en buscarla, él no quería forzarla de ninguna manera a quedarse con él si ella en realidad prefería a Albert, Terry estaba dispuesto a protegerla incluso de sí mismo.

 **Candy** : _-"Terry ¿ya publicaste otros libros?"-_ él asintió con la cabeza: _–"¿cuál es tu seudónimo?"-_

 **Terry** estaba distraído mirando el paisaje, ya empezaban a verse más cercanos los poblados unos de otros, lo cual significaba que se estaban acercando rápidamente a la ciudad: _-"Mmm"-_ , volteo a verla y recordó la pregunta que ella había formulado: _-"Ahh, ¿todavía no lo adivinas Candy?, casi hubiera jurado que eras fan mía en los dos libros anteriores"-_ le dijo riéndose

 **Candy** le dio un codazo: _-"Presuntuoso… no cambias ¿verdad?"-_ él seguía riéndose, le gustaba jugar a molestarla, entonces ella pensó en la historia que estaba leyendo, por la parte del escrito que llevaba, Terry tenía un estilo muy particular, la forma en que describía los sentimientos y la facilidad con la que atrapaba su atención, eso solo lo había experimentado en otra ocasión con un libro llamado ' _Crónica de un viaje a la desesperanza_ ', particularmente, ella se había sentido muy identificada con la historia, Patty también lo había leído y le había dado la misma impresión, pero ese libro había sido para Candy como un recorrido de sus propios sentimientos, desde el momento en que se había separado de Terry en Nueva York, hasta el momento de leer ese libro, el autor tenía un nombre no muy común y sin apellido, parecía de otro país, ella no sabía que quería decir ese nombre, lo pensó un segundo más, …si, era el mismo estilo que había identificado en el escrito que Terry guardaba celosamente, recordó el segundo libro de ese mismo autor , sonrió: _-"Si, ya sé quién eres…"-_ Terry volteaba hacia el paisaje pero se estaba sonriendo y espero a que ella le dijera: _-"_ _Tu eres Anohito_ _"-_ la sonrisa de Terry se hizo más amplia, lo había descubierto.

 **Terry** se reía cuando le dijo: _-"Lo vez, sí eres fan mía…"-_

 **Candy** se rio y a la vez le dijo fingiendo molestia: _-"!Ayy!, cállate Terry, no te rías de mi"-_ , enseguida se volteo hacia él con la intensión de pegarle

 **Terry** ya esperaba su reacción, levanto los brazos para defenderse pero se equivocó, ella metió las manos por abajo y le quiso picar las costillas, apenas si alcanzo a bajar los brazos y le detuvo las manos: _-"Eres una tramposa"-_ , no podía aguantar la risa: _-"Yo qué culpa tengo de que sea cierto"-_

 **Candy** peleaba por recuperar sus manos, también se estaba riendo pero fingía estar enojada: _-"Suéltame pretencioso, presumido"-_ Terry le puso las manos atrás deteniéndoselas con una mano mientras que con la otra le empezó a hacer cosquillas, ella empezó a reír, le quiso pegar con los pies, pero él se los atrapo con las piernas, él la tenía abrazada y casi acostada sobre el sofá, mientras utilizaba su propio cuerpo para inmovilizarla, se reía con ella, estaba tan cerca de ella y se sentía tan feliz haciéndola reír, pero de pronto sintió el impulso de besarla, vio sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, sintió el cálido aliento de su risa, ella estaba luchando con desesperación para soltarse, y Terry tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para reprimir su deseo, se encontró con su mirada y un estruendo de anhelos lo anego, cuando pensó que ya no podría contenerse, la soltó poniéndola de nuevo sentada en el sofá. Y se volteo de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, tratando de regularizar su respiración: _-"Ya pórtate bien pecosa"-_ fue todo lo que atino a decir, sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho

Candy no lo podía creer, nunca antes nadie la había sometido con tal facilidad, se quedó sentada con las manos en el regazo, recuperando la respiración por la agitación de jugar pero también porque por un momento estuvo segura que Terry la iba a besar, lo vio en sus ojos, reconoció su mirada, había sido la misma, la misma lucha interna que había visto en aquel verano la había visto ahora, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando se dio cuenta que ella deseaba ser besada, cerró los ojos para alejar ese pensamiento.

 **Terry** : _-"¿Cual libro leíste?"-_

 **Candy** abrió los ojos y le agradeció el cambio de tema: _-"Los d… ¡no te voy a decir!"-_ , escucho la risa profunda de Terry, ya no era necesario que le dijera él sabía que había leído los dos y ambos libros le habían causado la misma adicción luego de empezar a leerlos ya no quería dejarlos sino hasta terminar, además, se había quedado con la sensación de extrañarlos por varios días después de haber terminado de leerlos: _-"Bueno hare crecer tu vanidad, sí, si soy tu fan, y Annie y Patty también lo son, hasta Archie"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Vez que fácil era reconocerlo…"-_ le dijo pero se levantó rápido antes de que ella pudiera volver a tocarlo y camino hacia la puerta del camarote: _-"Voy por una limonada, ¿te traigo una?"-_ le pregunto mientras abría la puerta

 **Candy** volteo hacia él con una gran sonrisa y le dijo: _-"No hace falta gracias, ya me bañe"-_ , alcanzo a ver qué Terry se ruborizaba en medio de la risa, antes de cerrar la puerta, todavía escuchaba su risa profunda cuando paso de un vagón a otro. Se acercó a la ventana ocupando el lugar que antes tenía Terry, y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo, que bueno que salió, ella necesitaba espacio para recuperarse del torbellino de sentimientos que le había ocasionado, él la había besado y en su memoria ella había recreado aquel beso en tantas ocasiones, las sensaciones que le había provocado, los sentimientos encontrados al descubrir que era un beso que a pesar de sí misma en aquel momento, lo había disfrutado, sentir sus labios suaves y firmes sobre los suyos y su pecho tan cercano al de ella le había quitado el aliento, nunca más pensó en ser besada de nuevo, se suponía que solo debía besar a su esposo, sabía que Annie y Archie, no se habían besado sino hasta el día de la boda, eso era lo que se esperaba de una dama, aunque Terry ya había tomado un beso de sus labios deliberadamente, ahora se descubrió a sí misma deseando ser besada por Terry nuevamente, todos sus sentidos querían que la besara, de nuevo se ruborizo, esto no debía pasar, él no debía volver a ponerla en esa situación y ella no debía tener esos deseos, aunque Terry fuera su prometido eso no estaba bien, y lo más es que en realidad él no era su prometido, sin importar cuánto ella lo deseara. Sentía mucho calor, pero sabía que no venía de fuera, sino de adentro de su pecho, ojala Terry si le trajera la limonada.

Terry hizo una pausa en el vestíbulo de tercer vagón, necesitaba respirar, pensó que se volvería loco todo su ser anhelaba regresar al camarote y besarla, _'solo una vez'_ le decía la vocecita, cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que vino a su memoria fue la de ella, por un segundo imagino que ella había dejado de luchar, como si hubiera deseado que la besara, la vio completamente indefensa, tan cerca, tan suya, _"pero no es tuya"_ hablo su pensamiento con mucha fuerza regresándolo a la realidad, _"no, no lo es por eso no la bese, porque no debo confundirla más y porque ella es de Albert y por eso ya nunca me volveré a acercar a ella, porque debo dejarla ir"_ , sintió angustia y la tristeza pronta le aviso que ahí estaba lista para instalarse en su vida en cuanto el viaje terminara, _"pero aún no termina"_ , se dijo y camino hacia el comedor. Cuando pidió las limonadas, recordó la broma de ella y sonrió, esa era una parte de Candy muy nueva, antes no la recordaba tan sagas, le gustaba esa nueva faceta de intelectualidad que su pecosa de antes no tenía.

 **Terry** regreso al camarote, ella miraba por la ventana, le dio su limonada y ella la recibió con una sonrisa, nunca podría volver a tomar limonada sin recordarlo, entonces él checo su reloj, ya solo quedaba una hora, en un momento más y estarían entrando a la ciudad, cuanto deseaba que el viaje nunca terminara: _-"¿Cómo vas a llegar a tu departamento?"-_ , la vocecita le pregunto _'¿Por qué, quieres llevarla tú?'_

 **Candy** : _-"George, arreglo un trasporte, que me llevara a la dirección que te di y pues ya luego yo veré la forma de trasladarme, según George el departamento es muy cerca de la universidad"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Son personas de confianza?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si George lo dice, lo son, me parece que trabajan en una sucursal del banco de los Andley, si es así entonces si debe conocerlos"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Me prometes que vas a tener cuidado"-_

 **Candy** recordó la noche de Oklahoma y le sonrió: _-"Si te lo prometo"-_

Apenas habían terminado las limonadas cuando les avisaron que debían estar listos para descender, Terry fue a regresar los vasos al comedor, pago la cuenta, regreso ambas llaves del camarote y retorno con Candy, para entonces él tren ya estaba deteniéndose en la estación, tomo las dos valijas, la suya y la de ella y la dejo salir primero y luego bajaron del tren, fueron a buscar el trasporte de Candy, sí, era un auto con el escudo de los Andley quien la esperaba, Terry la ayudo a abordar el coche, y vio cuando el carro partía alejándose en las calles, sintió que el corazón se iba detrás de ella, la tristeza que esperaba atenta su partida se instaló como dueña y señora de su vida, en su mirada brillo de nuevo la tristeza, cuando ya no pudo ver más el auto, regreso con su equipaje para hacer los trámites necesarios y recoger su propio auto, pero el tren de carga venia retrasado, tardaría poco más de una hora en llegar, así que fue a un restaurant cercano y pidió tomar una gaseosa de frutillas.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

COMENTARIOS:

Blanca G... has comentado en los cuatro primeros capítulos, pero no me dijiste si te considero o no para el reto... aunque por "defaul" entras (Y eres la única que va invicta... "yeiii!")... solo dime si si en un siguiente comentario y continua comentando en cada capitulo.

La Lista de las chicas que ya están anotadas son:

Patty Lu / Esther Ramirez / Letty Bonilla / Nidiyare / Becky 7024... Muchas gracias a tosas por su entusiasmo y sus bellos comentarios.

Hay chicas que tiene comentarios, ya saben que si quieren anotarse, apenas van 4 capítulos así que pueden ponerse al corriente, incluso las que tienen un solo capitulo, así que anímense! A todas de cualquier forma por sus bellos comentarios, que me llenan de mucha satisfacción y alegría! Ademas de saber sus opiniones de primera mano.

Besos y Cariños!


	8. Chapter 8

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

Por Lady Pecosa

"UN SOLO FLORERO"

Capítulo 8

Cuando él la ayudo a subir al auto ella se sintió muy asustada, le pareció extraño pero sintió miedo de ya no verlo más, borro rápidamente ese pensamiento, ya le había dado la dirección así que él sabría cómo buscarla, cuando el carro arranco, lo vio parado en el estacionamiento y de pronto le pareció como si estuviera muy triste, ella misma pudo sentir su tristeza y se angustio, _"¿y si él ya no me busca?, yo no sabría dónde encontrarlo, entonces esta sería la última vez que lo vería, no, no quiero"_ nunca había experimentado esa forma de ansiedad, desear algo con todas sus fuerzas y sentir miedo de no tenerlo. El chofer la saco de su pensamiento, le aviso que por indicación de George la llevaría a conocer la ruta más sencilla para llegar de su departamento a la universidad, y que de antemano supiera que siempre podía contar con el trasporte para lo que necesitara, así que le mostro en donde era su nueva y provisional residencia y luego le mostro el camino hacia la universidad, ella comprobó que era realmente cerca así que pensó que no le haría falta ningún trasporte, luego la llevo a su departamento, le entrego las llaves y la ayudo a subir su equipaje poniéndolo en la recamara, cuando Candy se quedó sola, empezó a explorar el espacio, y al entrar al estudio, encontró un ramo de rosas color rosa con una carta, se sorprendió mucho, la reviso, y vio que era una nota de Albert, seguramente la había enviado antes que ella partiera y había encargado que la pusieran ahí con un ramo de flores, entonces se dio cuenta que durante todo el día ni siquiera se había acordado de Albert, no lo podía creer, había estado tan concentrada en Terry que no había pensado en Albert para nada, se sentó en el escritorio, y empezó a leer la nota:

 ** _Hermosa Candy:_**  
 ** _Supe que viniste a despedirte de mí y no me encontraste, así que decidí adelantarme un poco y darte la bienvenida, espero que tu estancia sea cómoda, y que todo vaya bien, cuídate._**  
 ** _Con cariño Albert._**

Candy sonrió, Albert siempre tenía esa clase de detalles, se levantó y fue a la recamara, se tumbó sobre su estómago en la cama y enseguida la invadieron los recuerdos de lo vivido en el tren, de pronto sintió el cansancio del viaje y los parpados pesados, casi sin darse cuenta el sueño llego a sus ojos tomándola de improvisto, se vio envuelta en un ensueño, una voz llego a su mente desde un lugar muy lejano…

 _¿Alguna vez te conté un cuento?..._

Candy dormía profundamente… _Han aparecido ante mis ojos tantos viejos recuerdos_ … Cuando la tristeza me hizo su presa, como animal salvaje intente liberarme de ella,… _._

 _Yo no soy presa de nadie…_

Hay quien dice que cuanto menos tienes, más libre eres… _Y yo no tengo nada, lo he perdido todo_ , viejas imágenes de su andar bajo la tormenta de nieve mientras se alejaba del hospital de Nueva York se presentaban borrosas ante su mirada. _Quizá por eso han quedado en mis tantos cajones vacíos…_

Los viejos recuerdos han aflorado.

 _Más aun,… la estructura de mis valores se ha trastocado…_ cual si su mente viajara por el tiempo podía observar aquellas noches envueltas en llanto y desolación…

 _¿De qué forma puedo volver a ser yo misma?..._ el sonido de un tren que se acerca cada vez más fuerte… _Me encuentro conmigo misma… ¡Que sorpresa!..._ ahora dentro del tren… _Hace tanto tiempo ya… Que no me reconocía…_ las imágenes del viaje recién concluido se muestran como una puesta en escena en medio de un teatro, ella y Terry actuando en el centro…

 _¡Hola sueños inocentes!..._

 _¡Qué tal adoradas fantasías!_

 _Antiguas ilusiones… ¿en dónde estaban tan escondidas?_... una mirada azul profunda como el inmenso mar invade todo su ser y de manera inusitada se estremece su alma…

 _¿Acaso era el amor el motor de mi vida?..._

El tren se aleja en la distancia…

 _¿Y dónde te encuentras tú, que mi alma tan vacía hoy se encuentra?..._

Ahora en medio de un océano de lágrimas…

 _¡!Ohh!, llegaron los viejos recuerdos._

 _-"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Amor mío que aun te encuentras aquí._

 _¿Cómo es posible que mi alma aun llore… y llore… y llore por ti._

 _Yo creí que ya te habías ahogado en el fondo del florero, bajo el peso de las rosas nuevas…"-_

…Una vez soñé…

Albert llego a mi puerta con una flamante sonrisa… _¡Que rosa más hermosa!_ Exclame llena de alegría. Rosa fresca, firme, brillante, llena de vida, jamás vi una rosa más hermosa, _creo que de entre todas la rosas… Esta debe ser la diosa_ , con ese color rosa intenso, mi florero siempre listo en el altar de la ilusión, todo lleno de cristalina agua, agua fresca de los ríos más puros del universo, sus gotas brillan como diamantes en los miles y destellantes colores de la inocencia. Tú rosa Albert de tallo firme y fuerte y casi sin espinas esta lista para sumergirse en las aguas profundas y beber y alimentarse, nutriendo mi espíritu de esperanza…

… _Pero…_

 _¿Quién eres tú? Rosa roja_ _¿Has sido bañada con sangre de su corazón?_ , frágil, trémula, _¿Quién fue capaz de lanzarte al fondo del florero?, ¿Cómo?... ¿A caso he sido yo?..._

 _ **¡!Terry!**_ _… ¡! Por Dios amado mío!_

 _¿Cómo has hecho para mantenerte vivo, escondido… tan remotamente escondido en el pozo de la indiferencia…_

 _Y yo creía que ya había llorado bastante por tu ausencia…_

 _¿Fueron las lágrimas verdad? Aquellas que quise olvidar, fueron ellas, las que alimentaron tu presencia…_

 _Y yo creía que ya había llorado bastante…_

Mientras te contemplo en el fondo del florero, y mis lágrimas bañan tu presencia, te veo absorber gota a gota, fortaleciendo tu esencia…

… _Quisiera poder sacarte… pero a tocarte no me atrevo…_

Y sonríes desde el fondo… sonrisa dulce e inocente, tu risa que tanto me encanta… tus ojos brillan con indulgencia y la timidez se hace presente en ellos… pero te quedas con gran soberbia. … sonrisa limpia y trasparente…

" _¿Y la rosa nueva?"_ Te pregunto, " _pues en mi altar solo existe un florero"_ tu voz… profunda, triste y serena

 _-"…Si tú lo deseas vivirá de la misma fuente_ …"-

 _Adiós de nuevo amado mío_ … te digo envuelta en llanto la rosa nueva fresca y brillante toca el fondo con un nuevo canto, melodía de amor que me embelesa… _¿Alguna vez me asome hasta el fondo?_ Ahora Candy llena de canas con una triste mirada… _Cuanto miedo de reconocer de nuevo tú presencia…_ …Y cuando los viejos recuerdos afloraron…

 _¡! TERRY DE NUEVO TU!_

 _Y yo creía que ya había llorado bastante tu ausencia…_

¿Alguna vez te he contado un cuento?

…Fue cuando la fantasía me hizo su presa…

Candy despertó sobresaltada profusas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, las imágenes y palabras de ese sueño inundaron sus pensamientos, ella no podía ser capaz de poner el amor nuevo y fresco que Albert le ofrecía encima de aquel amor que ahora con claridad sabia aún permanecía en su interior, por que como en su sueño aquella rosa roja apasionada subsistía en el interior del florero a pesar de los años, de la indiferencia, aun a pesar de haber querido olvidarla, aún estaba presente… _"No, no podría aceptar la rosa nueva sabiendo que aún existía una rosa viva en su interior"_ , sentía mucho amor por Albert, pero lo que sentía por Terry era diferente, ese día había sido una clara muestra de ello, no podía borrar su presencia que le hacía sentirse completa, pero Albert, y si él estuviera triste por su causa, _"¿qué voy a hacer?_ , ¿ _y si Terry ya no volviera a buscarme? "_ , recordó la tristeza que había experimentado un mes antes cuando no lo encontró y solo deseo llorar, _"aunque Terry ya no volviera, no podría quedarme con Albert, Terry tiene razón en una cosa, Albert merece tener una novia que lo ame y que le haga ser feliz, y estando tan pendiente de mí, no le va aquedar tiempo nunca, yo no podría estar con Albert sintiendo lo que siento por Terry, no sería justo para Albert, contrario a eso, lo mejor es que le deje el espacio suficiente para que él encuentre una bella dama que en verdad lo corresponda"_ , -sonrió, _"eso va a ser muy fácil, también en eso tiene razón Terry, Albert es un muy buen partido para quien sea, además es atractivo y muy varonil"._ Se sintió muy contenta, _"después de todo no fue tan difícil aclarar mis sentimientos como Terry me lo pidió, nunca un sueño me había dado tanta luz, ¡ahh!, me siento liberada"_ , se sentó en la cama y miro su equipaje, lo acomodaría todo después de un rato, primero se prepararía algo de beber, sentía la boca seca, esta ciudad era calurosa, se asomó por la ventana, que paisaje distinto, había palmeras, y mucha vegetación de la que no conocía sus nombres, aun así pudo reconocer los arboles de duraznos y albaricoques, además de los de naranja, limón y otros cítricos, se sentó en la poltrona que estaba en el balcón y disfruto de los aromas distintos, un suave olor a limón llego hasta sus sentidos, y fue suficiente para subirla al viaje del recuerdo, en el tren, aquel encuentro maravilloso y ella con sabor a limonada, se quedó pensando en ello, después de un rato, se levantó dispuesta a prepararse un té, noto lo espacioso del departamento, era un lugar realmente cómodo y fresco, pero le pareció demasiado para ella sola, cuando entro en la cocina vio que había unos vidrios en el suelo, era una bombilla de una lámpara de aceite, también había derramado algo del combustible con el que se encendía, _"lo limpiare en un momento, primero pondré agua a calentar y luego buscare con que limpiar esto"_ , busco un recipiente, todo estaba graciosamente acomodado, le puso agua hasta la mitad y luego busco los fósforos, encendió uno, cuando de pronto se resbalo con el combustible regado por detenerse a tiempo, soltó el fósforo encendido que encontró su complemento en el combustible, muy tarde Candy se dio cuenta que había disperso por el suelo más combustible del que ella había pensado, sobre todo cuando vio que las llamas se habían extendido hasta el comedor, la sala y la estancia, pensó en apagar pronto el fuego, se volvió rápido hacia la llave de agua, pero antes de hacer nada se volvió a resbalar y esta vez, si cayó golpeándose en la cabeza, perdió el conocimiento.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

EL DEPARTAMENTO No. 5

Capitulo 9

Terry ya se sentía cansado, había esperado casi las dos horas para cuando finalmente termino de firmar toda la documentación y le entregaron su auto, se subió, hacía casi dos años que había estado en esa ciudad y por primera vez noto lo rápido que estaba creciendo, de cualquier forma la residencia en la que vivía Karen era muy fácil de accesar por la avenida Sunset Boulevard, Terry pensó que debería haberle pedido la dirección con anticipación para irse directo al departamento y poder dormir lo más pronto posible, una cosa era el cansancio físico y otra muy distinta pero más agotadora la sensación de vacío y soledad que tenía desde que había visto que el auto de Candy se alejaba, condujo hasta llegar con Karen que como de costumbre tenía una reunión.

 **Karen** : _-"Terry llegaste ya, bienvenido, pasa ven a tomar algo con nosotros"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No gracias Karen, te lo agradezco, pero mejor quisiera llegar a instalarme primero, ¿cuál es la dirección?"-_

 **Karen** _: -"Oh si, déjame que te la traiga, y también las llaves, las pedí para enviar a alguien que limpiara y todo estuviera listo para tu llegada, Terry"-_

 **Terry** se sonrió: _-"En verdad has sido muy amable, no era necesario pero gracias"-_

 **Karen** no se quedó a escucharlo, salió y regreso con una tarjeta pequeña y un par de llaves, _-"Esta es la llave del portón exterior y esta es la del departamento, está en el tercer piso como me pediste y también mande poner un piano en la estancia, como me dijiste"-._

 **Terry** tomo las llaves y la tarjeta, leyendo esta última:

 _ **Santa Monica Blvd. #812 int.5**_  
 _ **Beverly Hills**_

 _"Vaya esta dirección me resulta bastante familiar, ¿será posible?"_ –pensó Terry

 **Karen** que lo vio quedarse quieto, le dijo: _-"Es muy sencillo llegar, avanzas un poco por esta calle y luego viras hacia el sur en la avenida Vermont y cuando llegues a la Avenida Santa Mónica, de nuevo das vuelta al oeste, y te vas derecho hasta que encuentres el número, está a varias cuadras de aquí"-_ como Terry no se moviera le pregunto: _-"¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar a tomar algo?"-_ Terry finalmente le agradeció y salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia el auto.

Candy despertó del desmayo con el ruido del estallido de un ventanal, para encontrar un departamento completamente incendiado, había mucho humo, trato de salir pero estaba completamente arrinconada, alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de la gente de afuera, entonces ella también grito para pedir ayuda

 **Terry** , sentía muy adolorido el cuello así que se apresuró a llegar al departamento, no tuvo problema en dar con la dirección, el portón exterior del edificio estaba abierto de par en par, entro con el auto y cuando lo iba a estacionar un hombre se le atravesó corriendo, haciéndolo frenar abruptamente. _"¿pero qué le pasa?"_ –pensó, y luego vio hacia donde se dirigía el hombre fue cuando se dio cuenta que el edificio se estaba quemando, se bajó apurado del auto, con la finalidad de ayudar, parecía un incendio importante, las personas estaban llevando agua de la piscina pero el incendio era en un departamento del segundo piso y el agua tardaba en llegar _"¿Cómo es que no han llegado los bomberos?"_ –pensó mientras llegaba a donde la gente se encontraba, entonces vio que era el departamento #3, por instinto saco la tarjeta en donde Candy le había escrito su dirección y casi al mismo tiempo escucho a una señora gritar

 **Señora** : _-"!Parece que hay una mujer atrapada adentro!"-_

Entonces alcanzo a escuchar la inconfundible voz de Candy pidiendo ayuda, **Terry** sintió que se le congelo el corazón, y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies, dejo de pensar solo después pudo recordar lo que había hecho; arrebato una cubeta a alguien y se la vació toda encima, se quitó el saco y lo mojo en la cubeta de alguien más mientras subía las escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta del departamento estallo otro ventanal en añicos y alguien le cerró el paso diciéndole que era peligroso, que no se acercara más, sintió que toda la fuerza que tenía en su mano derecha fue a dar a la mandíbula del tipo, entro en el departamento, volvió a escuchar la voz de Candy, que le pareció muy débil, casi no veía nada, pero de donde venía la voz era donde más fuego había, la llamo fuerte _–"!Candy!"-_ , ella debió haber escuchado su voz por que la escucho gritar su nombre y entonces identifico exactamente donde estaba, brinco por encima de los escombros y la lumbre llegando a la cocina, entonces la vio del otro lado ahora ella estaba hecha un ovillo, tosiendo mucho y el humo le calo en los pulmones a él, se cubrió la nariz con el saco mojado para entrar, cuando llego hasta donde ella, la envolvió con el saco, tenía que salir deprisa, sino el humo los iba a ahogar a los dos, la alzo en vilo y atravesó las llamas de nuevo, no alcanzo a llegar a la puerta cuando sintió que los pies le estaban ardiendo, brinco por el ventanal que recién había estallado y salió del departamento con Candy en sus brazos, sentía su cuerpo inerte, ella había perdido el sentido, noto que alguien le hecho un cubetazo de agua en las piernas, pero él no paro sino hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde ya estaba una ambulancia, un médico y una enfermera los recibieron, Terry puso a Candy en la camilla, mientras la revisaban la ambulancia arranco rumbo a un hospital, Candy se había desmayado de nuevo, y Terry vio como le ponían una mascarilla de oxígeno, algo le pregunto la enfermera, pero él no la atendió, estaba muy angustiado viendo que Candy no despertaba.

 **Enfermera** : _-"Estará bien, solo que trago humo, ella únicamente esta desmayada, no tiene ninguna quemadura, pero usted si, tiene que dejarme revisarlo"-_ Terry siguió sin ponerle atención, en ese momento Candy comenzó a toser, el médico estaba ocupándose de ella

 **Medico** : _-"¿Señorita se encuentra bien?, ¿le duele algo?"_

 **Candy** despertó: _-"¿Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, aquí estoy, aquí estoy Candy, ¿estás bien?"-_ se acercó y le tomo las manos

 **Candy** su voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada: _-"Si, estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza, me resbale, me golpe y me desmaye, pero tu entraste a rescatarme ¿verdad Terry?, ¿estás bien?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si no te preocupes Candy"-_

 **Enfermera** : _-"No, no está bien, tiene quemaduras en las piernas y tenemos que revisarlo señor, ¿doctor?"-_ Candy quiso levantarse

 **Doctor** : _-"No señorita, debe continuar con el oxígeno puesto, usted quédese donde está y déjeme revisar al señor"-_ entonces lo hicieron sentar, rompiendo lo que le quedaba de tela al pantalón y quitándole los zapatos, hasta ese momento Terry volvió a ser consciente del ardor, el médico reviso cuidadosamente, eran quemaduras de primer y segundo grado a la altura de las pantorrillas y los tobillos, y todos los bellos de las piernas chamuscados: _-"Esta bien, es delicada pero no grave, solo habrá que hacer curaciones diarias y mantener el área limpia para evitar cualquier otro problema, llegaremos al hospital para hacer una revisión más detallada pero no creo que sea necesario que se queden ahí"-_ casi inmediatamente llegaron al hospital, todo estaba bien, a Candy le recetaron unas tabletas para el dolor de cabeza y le sugirieron descansar, a Terry le curaron las quemaduras y también le dieron medicamento para el dolor y un ungüento para el ardor y para evitar cualquier infección, condicionándolos que regresaran si sentían alguna otra molestia, ya casi era noche cuando salieron del hospital, el médico les había pedido un auto-taxi que los regresara al departamento de Terry, él la llevaba tomada de la mano y no la soltaba, durante el camino no hablaron nada.

Cuando llegaron al edificio vieron que ya se había apagado el fuego, afortunadamente los daños solo eran en el interior y nadie más había resultado herido, ni los otros departamentos se habían afectado, el administrador del lugar los recibió, entonces Candy le explico lo que había sucedido, Terry se puso furioso con el administrador casi llego a golpearlo solo que Candy lo contuvo, el hombre termino excusándose y pidiendo mil disculpas, por fortuna solo la parte de la cocina, sala y estancia se habían quemado, la recamara y es estudio estaban intactos, lo mismo que el equipaje de Candy, el cual todavía no había desempacado, pero aun así no era un lugar habitable, por lo menos requería dos meses para limpiarlo todo y mandar restaurar los cristales, las paredes y los muebles, y tampoco había otro departamento disponible, pero el administrador estaba dispuesto a pagar para ella un hotel mientras conseguía otro departamento, aunque no sabría en que zona del distrito podía quedar.

 **Terry** : _-"Sabe que ella precisa trasladarse a la universidad, con facilidad es por eso que se había elegido este edificio, y no está bien que no sepamos ahora en que zona le puede conseguir un departamento, lo mejor es que apure lo más posible las reparaciones de este departamento, finalmente entiendo que ya tiene cubierto el pago por el tiempo completo que ella lo ocuparía y mientras tanto ella se quedara conmigo en mi departamento, le sugiero sea breve en las reparaciones para evitarnos más contrariedades de las que ya nos ha ocasionado"-_ Candy se quedó sorprendida, ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión, pero en ese momento sentía que necesitaba descansar, pues le dolía la cabeza y la idea de trasladarse a otro lugar le mortificaba, Terry continuo dirigiéndose al administrador: _-"Entiendo que hay un estudio en el departamento que yo voy a ocupar, le solicito envié poner una cama ahí y de igual forma haga trasladar el equipaje de mi prometida a mi departamento"-_ , se levantó, le ardían los tobillos, pero no se quejó, tomando de la mano a Candy salió al auto a recoger su equipaje y juntos subieron al tercer piso en donde estaba su departamento, noto el estremecimiento de Candy cuando pasaron por el segundo piso, le hizo un leve apretón en la mano, el olor a humo todavía era muy penetrante, cuando entraron al departamento Candy noto que era ligeramente más pequeño que el que ella iba a ocupar, Terry dejo su equipaje en el suelo y llevándola de la mano reviso las habitaciones, la primera era una habitación bastante grande y tenía una cama espaciosa, un poco más ancha de las que Candy había conocido antes, Candy pensó que ahí podían dormir tres personas cómodamente, dentro de la misma recamara estaba la puerta de la habitación de baño que además tenía una tina, se podía correr una cortina entorno a la bañera brindando mayor privacidad, Candy recordó cuando era niña y las mucamas, lo mismo que Dorothy la auxiliaban a bañarse en una de esas, también había un armario muy grande, cuando lo vio, pensó que ahí podía meter dos veces lo de su equipaje, la otra habitación era un poco más pequeña, no tenía armario ni cama, solo un lujoso escritorio y un par de libreros al fondo, las puertas de las habitaciones quedaban una junto a la otra, y afuera estaba la estancia en donde había un piano blanco de cola corta, la estancia se extendía hacia el balcón cuando Terry abrió la puertas de cristal corredizas, afuera el balcón si era grande, más que en el que ella había estado, aquí había un par de poltronas alargadas en el asiento que podían usarse como camastros y además una mesa con sombrilla y cuatro sillas, la vista desde aquí era mucho más agradable, no había muchos edificios altos así que se alcanzaba a ver la playa desde ahí, y si no se equivocaba estaba casi segura que la misma avenida la llevaría hasta la orilla del mar, Terry la llevo de regreso hacia adentro atravesó la estancia, entraron en un comedor que tenía casi junto la cocina, los muebles eran todos blancos, dándole mucha luminosidad a las habitaciones, lo mismo que lo hacían los ventanales, pues la mitad de las paredes eran ventanas, y tenía dos juegos de cortinas, uno de gasa blanca casi trasparente que aunque permitía entrar el sol, daba privacidad al departamento, y otro muy grueso que si se corría podía dejar el departamento en penumbras aun en pleno día, a Candy le llamo la atención que no había ninguna chimenea por ningún lado.

 **Terry** : _-"No hay chimenea porque en esta zona casi nunca hace frio, demás hay una caldera que da calor a todos los departamentos"-_

 **Candy** lo miro sorprendida: _-"¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando Terry?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"No, no supe, es solo que lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez que vine a esta ciudad y luego de visitar varias residencias, vi que no había chimenea en ninguna de ellas"-_ , se volteo hacia ella, y la miro con mucha ternura: _-"Estas hecha un desastre Pecosa, te preparare el baño para que te duches, además debes estar muy cansada"-_ , se la llevo a la recamara y la hizo sentar en la cama, hasta ese momento le soltó la mano, y entro en el baño dejando correr el agua para llenar la tina con agua caliente, mientras fue por su equipaje y lo abrió sacando una toalla y bata de baño, cuando la tina estuvo lista la hizo entrar, _-"en ¿tu equipaje traes champú de burbujas?"-_ , ella asintió: _-"Voy a traerlo, mientras ve desvistiéndote"-_ salió y cerró la puerta, ya iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio que iban subiendo una cama pequeña, el equipaje de Candy y un ramo de flores, se regresó para abrirles, hizo sacar un librero y acomodar la cama pequeña en ese espacio, el ramo de flores lo dejaron en la mesita de la estancia y el equipaje de Candy lo llevaron a la habitación, Terry encargo que si alguien le podría traer comida preparada de algún restaurant, el administrador le dijo que él se haría cargo de que tuvieran comida para cenar, que no se ocupara por ello, Terry le agradeció y los despidió, luego fue a la habitación, abrió el equipaje de Candy, _"esto es un verdadero desastre"_ –pensó, pero ahí estaban los artículos de limpieza, saco un jabón, el champú de burbujas y otro para lavar el cabello, toco la puerta, escucho que Candy corrió la cortina de la tina y entro acercándole todo para que ya no debiera salir del agua: _-"Aquí está todo pecosa, si te falta algo me avisas"-_ , Candy le agradeció, él salió del baño dejando la puerta entreabierta, le preocupaba que tuviera algún desmayo y no darse cuenta. Luego empezó a desempacar sus cosas acomodando todo en el armario, llevando al estudio lo que correspondía, hizo lo mismo con el equipaje de Candy, encontró su saco entre los vestidos de ella, poniéndolos todos junto a la ropa de él, ocupando unos cajones para ella y unos para él, aunque con lo de Candy batallo un poco más que con lo suyo por el desorden. Finalmente con todo ya listo se sentó en la estancia, por primera vez se fijó en su pantalón, estaba hecho jirones, no tenía idea en donde había quedado su saco, y tampoco traía calcetines, sus zapatos también estaban carbonizados, reviso el reloj de bolsillo _"No, no pueden ser las 5:35 de la tarde cuando hace mucho rato que se escondió el sol"_ , recordó que se había mojado, vaya a esa hora fue cuando llego y la encontró en medio del incendio, el reloj se había mojado también, lo saco y lo puso sobre la mesita, fue entonces cuando vio el ramo de flores y la nota que estaba a un lado, la leyó: _Hermosa Candy: Supe que viniste a despedirte de mí y no me encontraste, así que decidí adelantarme un poco y darte la bienvenida, espero que tu estancia sea cómoda, y que todo vaya bien, cuídate. Con cariño Albert_. Dejo las flores junto con la nota y se recargo en el sillón llevándose la mano a la cabeza, _"!Ahh!"_ , ya lo había olvidado, pero no quería pensar en ello, se dio cuenta que le dolía mucho la cabeza y le ardían las pantorrillas y los tobillos. Se levantó y puso las flores en un jarrón en la mesita de noche de la cama que ocuparía Candy. En ese momento tocaron la puerta era el administrador con suficiente alimento para cenar cuatro noches seguidas, Terry apenas lo puso en la cocina cuando vio a Candy parada en la puerta que unía la estancia con el comedor, _"parece un ángel, con la cara limpia el cabello recién lavado y su camisón y su bata blanca de dormir"_ –pensó Terry: _-"Nos trajeron cena Candy, quieres cenar ya?, o me esperas a que yo me duche?, como tú quieras"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Te espero… Terry trata de no lastimar demasiado las quemaduras, cuando termines me avisas para curarte de nuevo"-_ , aunque estaba tranquilo lo notaba muy serio y ella misma se sentía muy callada, mientras se bañaba trato de no pensar en el incendio porque sintió mucho miedo

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, me duchare lo más rápido posible"-_ , le sonrió: _-"es agradable tener a una enfermera en casa, sobre todo si es una dama tan hermosa como tú"-_ Candy se ruborizo con el comentario, pero Terry no le dio importancia y se fue a duchar, no quería pensar demasiado, no se atrevía a pensar, _"con solo imaginar que a Candy le hubiera sucedido algo de mayor gravedad me siento morir"_. Cuando estuvo listo se puso su pijama y sus pantuflas, le ardían mucho los tobillos, Candy entro en la recamara con los ungüentos, lo hizo sentar con los pies arriba de la cama y ella se sentó frente a él, le doblo hacia arriba el pijama para que esta no tocara las heridas, luego lo curo: _-"!Sss ayy! Pecosa me duele, pecosa"-_ le dijo encogiendo un poco los pies, le parecía que se desmayaría del dolor

 **Candy** : _-"Quédate quieto, porque te puedo lastimar de verdad"-_ y cuando termino la curación se quedó sentada muy silencia: _-"…Terry, muchas gracias, arriesgaste tu vida por mi"-_ se le quebró la voz y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas: _-"Me asusté mucho, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo…"-_ empezó a llorar.

 **Terry** se acercó a ella poniendo una pierna a cada lado dejando a Candy en medio y la abrazo muy fuerte: _-"No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo más Candy"-_ pudo oler el aroma suave de su cabello recién lavado, su voz sonaba conmovida: _-"Con solo imaginarme, me parece que enloquezco… sentí que el mundo se abría a mis pies cuando escuche tu voz desde adentro"-_ dejo que le salieran las lágrimas y la abrazo más fuerte, ella también se abrazó de él, y estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo, Terry la dejo llorar libremente acunándola hasta que se calmaron ambos: _-" ¿Te sientes más tranquila?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si gracias, lo mejor es que vayamos a cenar"-_

 **Terry** la dejo levantarse: _-"Si, vamos"-_ , y luego empezó a bajar el dobles de su pijama

 **Candy** : _-"No, déjalo así, para que no te lastime y des oportunidad de que el remedio se absorba bien"_ -

 **Terry** : _-"Como diga mi enfermera, todos los pacientes deben sentirse felices de que tú los atiendas pecosa"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, lo están"-_ dijo Candy sonriendo mientras salían de la habitación: _-"Vi tu reloj, ¿se descompuso?"-_

 **Terry** encogiendo los hombros: _-"Si, no te ocupes, debo tener otro"-_ Terry vio la mesa lista con la comida servida, le sonrió

 **Candy** : _-"Pero ese te gusta, porque vi que siempre lo usas"_ \- le dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa a cenar.

 **Terry** : _-"Lo usaba por que el duque me lo obsequio, pero si está descompuesto, usare otro"-_ le dijo riendo, y luego volteo a ver el reloj de piso que estaba en el comedor, apenas pasaban de las diez de la noche

 **Candy** _: -"¿Sucede algo?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Oh no, solo que vi la hora y me sorprendí creí que era mucho más tarde, ha sido un día muy agotador"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, será mejor dormir temprano, mañana inicio el curso y debo levantarme muy temprano"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Candy, no será mejor que descanses mañana, por lo menos tomate la mañana y te presentas hasta después del medio día"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No, no puedo, es que es el primer día y…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, pero no has descansado bien en el tren y ahora has tenido este accidente, no crees que debas descansar un poco antes de iniciar, no digo que no vayas, solo tomate la mitad del día"-_

 **Candy** : - _"Es que me parece irresponsable no ir, aunque sea solo la mitad del día"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues a mí me parece más irresponsable que siendo enfermera no cuides primero de tu salud, y luego pretendas hacer que los pacientes se cuiden, dime ¿cuál es el programa para el primer día?"-_

 **Candy** lo miro con recelo, sabía que él tenía razón: _-"Pues seguramente las presentaciones, conocer las instalaciones y por la tarde iniciaría el curso propiamente"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Entonces no veo algún problema, yo mismo te llevo a las 12:00, además, me parece que cualquiera puede ser comprensivo de que te tomes medio día después de lo que te aconteció hoy, ¿de acuerdo?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Terry ¿tú no empiezas a trabajar mañana?"-_

 **Terry** : -" _No pecosa, empiezo hasta la próxima semana, solo vine antes para recoger el libreto y estudiarlo, previo a que inicie la filmación, y eso lo hago mañana después de dejarte en la universidad no tengo ningún horario específico para ir por el"-_ terminaron de cenar y juntos limpiaron la mesa y la cocina: _-"Tu duerme en la recamara Candy, yo dormiré en el estudio, de todas formas cuando escribo lo hago hasta muy tarde y no me gustaría incomodarte"-_ sintió deseo de abrazarla pero la dejo y se metió al estudio. Acostándose a dormir inmediatamente, creyó que no dormiría, pero finalmente el cansancio hizo su efecto.

 **Candy** entro en la habitación, se sentía muy cansada, y se metió en la cama apagando la lamparita que estaba a un lado, le pareció un cama inmensa, se acomodó de lado y vio el armario, había tenido una sensación extraña al abrirlo y ver sus ropas a un lado de las de Terry, algo parecido a las mariposas del estómago, también lo experimento cuando uso su toalla y su bata de baño, parecía muy fácil acostumbrarse a todos esos detalles, vio en la mesita de noche el ramo de flores en un jarrón y a un lado la nota de Albert, seguramente Terry los había puesto ahí, mientras ella se bañaba, no podía imaginar que era lo que estaba pensando Terry sobre ella y Albert pero, al principio le había parecido celoso y más con lo que Jimmy le había contado, esta mañana había pensado que Terry había llegado a la conclusión de que ella estaba enamorada de Albert, sin embargo ahora había tenido una actitud muy distinta, se diría que indiferente, como el hecho de poner el ramo que seguramente había leído era un obsequio de Albert para ella, _"¿Qué estaría pensando ahora Terry?"_

Quería seguir pensando pero ya no pudo porque el sueño la venció. Terry se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero de pronto escucho un murmullo, alguien lo estaba llamando, escucho su nombre, abrió los ojos, _"¿escuche la voz de Candy llamarme? seguramente estaba soñando"_ , se dijo, la memoria le trajo extractos de la segunda parte del día, _"sí seguro es una remanencia de lo vivido"_ , se acomodó para volver a dormir, cuando la escucho de nuevo, era casi un susurro, pero era la voz de Candy que pronunciaba su nombre, _"¿Qué necesitara?"_ , retiro las sabanas y se levantó para ver que sucedía, él no tenía la puerta cerrada, pero ella sí, toco levemente, no hubo respuesta, pero volvió a escucharla, asomo la cabeza un poco, la vio dormida pero muy inquieta, _"está teniendo una pesadilla"_ , será mejor que la despierte, entro y se sentó en la cama, la movió un poco.

 **Candy** : _-"¿Terry?, ¿Qué pasa?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Estas soñando feo?, Pecosa, me despertaste"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Lo siento, soñaba el incendio"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Tranquilízate, ya paso y todo está bien"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, gracias"-_ se acomodó y volvió a dormir, Terry espero un rato vio la hora eran la 1:23 de la madrugada, espero otro poco y cuando la vio tranquila se regresó a su recamara, dejando las dos puertas abiertas. En cuanto se acostó se volvió a dormir, estaba soñando, en el sueño estaba junto a Candy, pero también estaban Albert y vio a Susana muerta en medio de una lumbrada, de pronto Candy se metía en el fuego para salvar a Susana, él le decía que no, que ya estaba muerta, entonces Candy le gritaba _–"!Terryyy!, tengo miedo, ¡!ayúdame!"-_ , abrió los ojos, y la escucho de nuevo, no solo era su sueño, Candy tenía pesadillas de nuevo: _-"!Terryy ayúdame! !Auxilio!"-_.

La voz de Candy sonaba muy angustiada, **Terry** se levantó de un salto y fue a la habitación de ella, sí, estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, tenía la respiración muy agitada, se volvió a sentar en la cama y le toco la frente traspiraba, _-"Pobrecita pecosa"-_ le dijo, ella debió sentirlo sin despertar por que se empezó a quedar tranquila y se acercó a donde él acurrucándose un poco, Terry ya no la despertó, solo le acaricio el cabello y la cara, hasta que su respiración se normalizo y se quedó muy serena, Terry pensó que se podría quedar velando su sueño toda la noche, pero sentía los ojos arenosos de tanto sueño, en verdad estaba muy agotado y el ardor en los tobillos estaba regresando, se levantó y se regresó a su propia cama, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza otra vez, eso sí lo ponía de mal humor, apenas se había metido en las sabanas cuando la volvió a escuchar de nuevo, se sentó y se agarró la cabeza con algo de impaciencia, o iba y la tranquilizaba o se resignaba a no dormir una noche más, cerró los ojos, ella sollozo de nuevo, _"no, no puedo dejarla, ni estar escuchando su voz angustiada"_ , se levantó y volvió a la recamara de ella, _-"Pecosa, ya déjame dormir "-_ le dijo, pero ella tenía el sueño muy agitado, la miro por un momento: _"al diablo, no me voy a estar levantando toda la noche, yo tengo mucho sueño"_ , levanto las sabanas y se metió en la cama con ella, cuando ella lo sintió cerca se volteo hacia él y se acurruco en su pecho, Terry le acaricio el cabello y empezó a tranquilizarse de nuevo, finalmente la abrazo y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, ella debió dejar de tener pesadillas porque ya no lo despertó y aun dormido podía sentir su respiración acompasada y serena.

 **Candy** empezó a despertar muy despacio, de nuevo esa sensación tan agradable de cobijo y seguridad, se sentía tan libre, tan completa como un ángel que extendía sus alas a toda plenitud y se lanzaba a un vuelo celestial, entonces se dio cuenta porque, de nuevo tenía su espalda acurrucada en el pecho de Terry, que esta vez la tenía completamente abrazada tenía un brazo por debajo de su cintura y con el otro encima la mantenía completamente pegada a él, _"¿Por qué está durmiendo de nuevo conmigo?,_ _esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito bastante inapropiado"_ –pensó y luego trato de moverse y echarlo de su cama, pero antes de que dijera nada lo escucho hablar muy bajito y con la voz soñolienta cerca de su oído

 **Terry** : _-"No, Candy, anoche no me dejaste dormir nada y en verdad necesito descansar, si te levantas, tu ruido no me dejara dormir y en verdad necesito más tiempo, así que mejor duérmete de nuevo otro ratito"-_

Candy abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar de nuevo, recordó que había tenido pesadillas y que él la había tranquilizado, se sintió avergonzada por molestarlo tanto, alcanzo a ver la hora y vio que eran las 6:14 si iba a ir hasta el mediodía a la universidad entonces aún era temprano, también tenía sueño, además igual que en el día anterior quería quedarse todo el tiempo así, acurrucada con él.

 **Terry** : _-"Ya duérmete, tus pensamientos hacen mucho ruido pecosa"-_

 **Candy** se sorprendió, como sabía que estaba despierta si ni siquiera se había movido: _-"¿Pero cómo…?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Porque oigo el sonido de tus pestañas moviéndose, duérmete ya"-_ y la acerco más a su cuerpo apretándola un poco.

Inquieta por las sensaciones que le genero el movimiento, Candy cerró los ojos sin quererlos abrir y finalmente se durmió.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Chicas muchas gracias, por sus comentarios, Tengo muchas lectoras nuevas, Mil Gracias por seguirme, ire intentando saludarlas a todas poco a poquito.

Mientra tanto; Esther, Letty, Nidiyare... se van quedando atrás con sus comentarios del reto...

Patty Lu y Becky 7024... bien chicas, ya tengo registrados todos sus capítulos de cada capitulo...

Blanca G. ... Casi casi que tienes comentario en todos los capítulos, solo te quedan pendientes los últimos 3, ¿que dices, le entras al reto?

Rosibel Calden: te comento que el fic esta terminado, lo estaré publicando en promedio cada tercer dia un capitulo excepto hoy que serán publicado hasta el capitulo 11.

Sivia Rojo: Gracias por tu comentarios

Veronica Reyes: Gracias por seguir el fic con Odet, y por compartir tu historia, me conmovió mucho!

Chicas besos y abrazo a todas... y seguiré por aquí con un poco mas de frecuencia!


	10. Chapter 10

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"UNA COMPROMETEDORA NOTICIA"

Capitulo 10

 **Terry** despertó y sonrió, no quería abrir los ojos y quería seguir así, Candy estaba profundamente dormida, le tenía acurrucados los brazos, como si no quisiera soltarlo, sin poder evitarlo su corazón empezó a latir desaforado como si se hubiera vuelto loco, noto como su propia respiración se entrecortaba sintiéndose cada vez más agitado, _"No, no quiero dejarla, me quiero quedar con ella aquí conmigo todo el día en la cama, finalmente lo que más deseo en la vida es casarme con ella"_ , abrió los ojos para ver el reloj eran las 9:25, y junto al reloj estaba el ramo de flores y la nota de Albert, entonces supo que ya se debía levantar, retiro un poco su cuerpo de ella y luego le hablo: _-"Pecosa, ¡hey!, pecosa"-_ Candy se movió despertando despacio como era su costumbre, cuando la sintió bastante despierta agrego: _-"Te parece sí, ¿me podrías prestar mis brazos? 'Lady Pecosa', tengo urgencia por levantarme"-_ Candy se dio cuenta que ella le tenía los brazos detenidos abrazados contra su pecho, se sentó en la cama y se ruborizo sintiéndose apenada, Terry soltó una carcajada y se metió riendo al baño, en realidad podía haber quitado los brazos sin despertarla pero no resistió la idea de verla ruborizar, cuando cerró la puerta se quedó parado un rato buscando la calma, respirando pausadamente, hasta que los latidos de su corazón se regularizaran, _"a veces la siento tan mía, !Candy! si supieras cuanto quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre"_ , se quitó el pijama y se metió a duchar, el ardor de las piernas lo regreso a la realidad en un solo segundo, se quejó casi sin darse cuenta

 **Candy** le toco la puerta: _-"¿Terry estas bien?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"!Ayy! no Pecosa, me lastime sin querer… pero estoy bien no te preocupes"-_

 **Candy** se sentó en la cama con las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, _"pobre Terry"_ –pensó, sabía que las heridas por quemadura eran de las más dolorosas, recordó el día anterior, estaba muy asustada en medio del fuego, se sentía muy débil y ya casi no podía respirar, cuando entre el humo vio una figura alta y lo escucho gritarle por su nombre, reconoció su voz y utilizo todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza y aire para que la escuchara en donde estaba, lo vio avanzar hacia ella, desde ese momento supo que todo estaría bien, pero el humo le calo muy fuerte en los pulmones y trato de no respirar, cuando sintió una tela fresca que la cubría y los brazos de Terry levantándola del suelo, entonces ya no supo nada, fue hasta que abrió los ojos en la ambulancia, cuando lo vio de vuelta, estaba todo sucio, y la angustia de su rostro la impacto, cuando la vio bien, solo entonces se tranquilizó, _"Terry se asustó mucho, se veía tan angustiado, él también pudo haber muerto y sin embargo en ningún momento pensó en sí mismo sino en mí, ¡!Ohh! Terry"_ , en ese momento él abrió la puerta y salió en bata de baño, Candy se levantó y lo abrazo llorando, tomándolo por sorpresa.

 **Terry** al verla llorando solo a abrazo: _-"¿Qué pasa Candy?, ¿estás bien?"-_

 **Candy** lloraba desconsolada y sentía miedo de que él se hubiera podido quemar vivo: _-"Te pudiste haber muerto también, Terry, tu, te pudiste haber lastimado gravemente"-_

 **Terry** le abrazo más fuerte, intentando tranquilizarla: _-"Tranquila Candy, estoy bien, no me paso nada"-_ , la dejó llorar: _-"No creerás que iba a permitir que se carbonizara toda esa colección de pecas, ¿verdad?"-_ le dijo a tono de broma pero Candy lloro más, luego de un rato le levanto la cara por la barbilla y le dijo con voz grave: _-"Dime una cosa ¿tu estas bien verdad?"-_ ella asintió: _-"Pues si tu estas bien, entonces yo estoy bien… Candy lo más malo que a mí me puede pasar, es que a ti te pase algo malo"-_ ella lo contemplo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y una mirada de fascinación y adoración, el corazón de Terry se aceleró de nuevo, sintió la piel de su nuca erizarse desaforadamente y el anhelo de besarla podía ganar esta vez, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para soltarla, paso saliva y le dijo con la voz lo más firme que pudo: _-"Candy…, yo necesito vestirme y tú necesitas soltarme"_ , la vio ruborizarse pero él también se ruborizo, camino hacia el armario tomo su ropa y se fue hacia la otra habitación.

 **Candy** lo vio tomar unos calcetines: _-"Terry no te pongas calcetines, quitártelos se puede convertir en un martirio, es mejor que estés en zapatos de descanso todo el día"-_ él la vio y le sonrió: _-"Cuando estés listo me avisas para curarte"-_ , Terry asintió con la cabeza, Candy acomodo la cama y preparo la ropa que se iba poner, luego se sentó en la cama a esperar que le hablara y también a aquietar sus pensamientos, _"!me iba a besar!, ¿de nuevo me iba a besar?"_ sintió como su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que podía escuchar sus latidos: "¿ _fui yo quien ocasiono en él ese deseo?, ¿qué fue lo que hice?, es raro, es agradable"_ se rub _orizo "!Oh, yo no debo provocarlo, eso es inapropiado, no se espera de una dama que sea coqueta… no quiero pensar así, pero… ¿será igual si me besa ahora, como la primera vez?, bueno aquella ocasión no fue muy delicado que digamos",_ se sonrió: _"me gustaría mucho que me besara de nuevo"_ sonrojándose totalmente cuando lo pensó: _"!Oh, ¿cómo puedo pensar eso?!... y sin embargo"_ recordó que él se había contenido de besarla, " _¿por qué no me beso?, ayer hizo lo mismo, ¿será que no le gusto?, oh, no me gusta pensar eso"_ recordó sus palabras _digamos que soy menos impulsivo_ , _"!Oh!, me gustaba que fueras más impulsivo Terry…_ ¿pero que estoy pensando?" se reclamó " _¿Qué tanto se podrá controlar Terry?, me gustaría averiguarlo",_ tenía una divertida sonrisa en los labios y estaba tan distraída que no lo vio entrar

 **Terry** : _-"¿Qué clase de plan maquiavélico estas creando en tu cabecita para que tengas esa risa? Lady Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** asustada de que le leyera el pensamiento, lo vio con más risa todavía: _-"¿Yo?, n… nada… ¿ya estás listo?"-_ se levantó y fue por los ungüentos

 **Terry** : _-"¿Tu, nada?, no sé porque no te creo Pecosa… cuando tu tartamudeas, nunca es por nada"-_ subió los pies a la cama: _-"Por favor hoy no tomes venganza de mi Tarzán pecoso, porque hoy me arde mucho más que ayer"-_ , le dijo riéndose

 **Candy** le volvió a doblar la parte inferior del pantalón y tomando actitud bromista le dijo: _-"Me parece que mi nombre no es ese, y quizá me moleste cualquier otro, Señor"-_ , le dijo mientras le raspaba la herida para quitar la piel muerta

 **Terry** : _-"!Ayy!, no !ayy!, perdóname, lady Candy, no tan fuerte, ya no, te prometo que ya no te molesto nunca pecosa, ¡ay!"-_

 **Candy** termino con un pie y siguió bromeando: _-"¿Ya casi recuerda mi nombre señor?"-_ iba a continuar con el otro pie

 **Terry** , le detuvo las manos: _-"No, Pecosita, no lo recuerdo, ya no me cures por favor"-_

 **Candy** entonces tomo una actitud más seria: _-"Déjame terminar, necesito rasparle poquito para que no se te vaya a infectar, te prometo hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ¿sí?"-_ hizo la voz lo más dulce que pudo y lo miro con ternura, él se dejó curar, aunque le dolía mucho ya no se quejó, _"ya no parece impulsivo"_ -pensó Candy, luego termino, lo vio muy pálido: _-"Listo, ¿está mejor así?, te traeré una tableta para el dolor"-_

 **Terry** se recostó en la cama, la verdad le ardía muchísimo más que el día anterior, volteo la cabeza al otro lado de la cama, vio el ramo de flores y no supo que era lo que le ardía más, entonces Candy regreso, dándole la tableta, él la tomo: _-"Ya casi son las 11:00 Lady Pecosa, no hemos ni almorzado y tú no te has vestido, si no estás lista a las 11:50, te voy a llevar en pijama"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Me pareció escuchar que alguien quiere que lo cure otra vez"-_ le bromeo con tono perverso

 **Terry** : _-"Nadie, oíste mal, dije que voy a preparar algo de almorzar mientras te bañas, solo déjame reposar un ratito ¿sí?"-_

 **Candy** se sentó en la cama a un lado suyo, pasando su mano muy suavemente por la herida y con voz comprensiva le dijo: _-"Para mañana será menos doloroso, te lo prometo, pero te debo curar de nuevo en la noche, ¿sí?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, yo te prometo no quejarme más"-_ Candy le sonrió y se metió a la ducha, luego de un rato Terry se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar almuerzo con las cosas que había traído el administrador, como era comida para cenar, se contentó con preparar unos emparedados que Eleonor le había enseñado a hacer, calentándolos para derretir el queso, y sirvió dos copas de vino, muy temprano para tomarlo pero no había nada más que tomar.

 **Candy** : _-"No sabía que cocinabas Terry,"-_

 **Terry** : _-"He vivido mucho tiempo solo Candy y no siempre consigo quien me prepare las comidas, así que he practicado un poco, además Eleonor, me estuvo enseñando algunos platillos el año pasado, es divertido cocinar con ella sabes, este emparedado es especialidad suya"-_

 **Candy** lo comió: _-"Mmm que rico"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Come rápido que se hace tarde"-_ luego la llevo a la universidad quedando regresar por ella las seis. Después se fue a casa del productor de la película, no se encontraba pero como sabía que Terry iría por el libreto, lo dejo listo para que se lo entregaran, después fue a comprar alimentos para la semana, batallo un poco para decidir pues las comidas calientes no eran muy apetecibles en una ciudad tan cálida en esa época del año, luego cuando iba camino al auto, vio el periódico y lo compro, después se trasladó rumbo al departamento, pero se siguió de largo y fue hasta la playa, la bahía de Santa Mónica siempre le gustaba mucho, nunca imagino que alguna vez estaría junto con Candy en ese lugar, ya era jueves, en el próximo fin de semana le propondría ir a la playa juntos, _'me parece que alguien decía que ya no la iba a buscar'_ , lo interrumpió su vocecita mágica, _"pero entonces no sabía nada de lo que iba a suceder, ayer pensé que la perdía de una forma irremediable, aunque al final ella termine con Albert el tiempo que este cerca de mi lo voy a vivir con todo mi ser, la voy a llenar de toda la felicidad de la que sea capaz y voy a permitirme ser muy feliz a su lado sin importar el tiempo que dure"_ , _'así está mejor, has notado que la tristeza se hizo polvo'_ _"sí, aunque después el que termine hecho polvo sea yo"_ , _'¿y si de pronto ella se decidiera por ti?'_ , _"sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi vida ha girado en torno a ella desde hace poco más de 10 años, con ella comprendí lo que era sentir amor, y amar con todos mis sentidos, es por ella que aprendí a vivir, pensando en protegerla a ella es que tuve el valor de dejar a mi padre y seguir mis propios sueños, …estar con ella, …tenerla conmigo por siempre, …si tan solo fuera posible"_ , _'esta mañana te miraba diferente', "!Oh! no, lo que sucedió ayer podría confundirla, hacerle creer que debe quedarse conmigo porque la saque del fuego… esa me parece una historia conocida, y no soy capaz de permitirme atormentarla forzándola a permanecer conmigo solo porque yo la amo, sin importarme sus verdaderos sentimientos"_ , _'¿y si sus sentimientos fueran tuyos?_ ', _"¿y el ramo de flores, y la nota de bienvenida?, Albert está en su vida me guste o no y por mucho que la ame, no puedo perder el piso ni salirme de la realidad, sin embargo reconozco que es muy difícil no soñar cuando está a mi lado"_ , reviso su reloj eran las 4:30, prepararía algo de cenar y luego iría por ella, encendió el motor del carro y regreso al departamento. Cuando entro acomodo las compras poniendo cada cosa en los estantes y luego empezó a preparar una ensalada de salmón y una pasta en salsa de especias aromáticas que podía comerse fría, demoro casi una hora en tener todo listo, concentrarse en cocinar fue otro escape que le había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, casi al segundo año de que se habían separado enfermo por comer siempre en distintos lugares y de manera irregular, en aquel momento pensaba que no importaba si estuviera muerto, pero no murió, solo era una infección estomacal que con remedios sano aunque no tan fácilmente, fue cuando encontró un recetario en una librería, lo compro más por curiosidad y luego hojeando las paginas se decidió por un platillo, la primera vez que fue a un mercado se sentía muy extraño, como si fuera de otro planeta, pero gracias a la lista que llevaba no estuvo tan perdido, la consistencia del platillo no quedo como había esperado pero el sabor era bueno y lo mejor de todo es que no le hizo daño, lo único es que le había quedado comida para tres días más y comió recalentado todo ese tiempo, con la práctica aprendió a tomar medidas y no verse en la necesidad de tirar comida o de comer lo mismo más de dos días seguidos. Después de eso solo en ocasiones contrataba una cocinera que lo apoyara, lo hacía más bien cuando tenía mucho trabajo y no podía cocinar él solo. Dejo todo listo en la cocina y se fue a la estancia con el periódico, haría un poco más de tiempo para luego ir por Candy, en cuanto abrió la primera página encontró su fotografía con Candy envuelta en su saco, la llevaba en los brazos, fue cuando supo cómo se había quemado pues la fotografía revelaba su pantalón incendiándose, las llamas le subían más allá de las rodillas, _"¿alguien prefirió tomar una fotografía antes de apagar la lumbre que me estaba quemando la ropa y parte de la piel?"_ –pensó sorprendido, _"nunca me di cuenta que alguien nos hubiera tomado una fotografía"_ , el título de la nota era bastante comprometedor sobre todo para Candy "El conocido actor Terruce Graham salva de entre las llamas a su 'prometida' la señorita Candi's White Andley hija de importante banquero del país" la nota se refería al incendio, y la forma en cómo la había sacado del departamento, hasta entonces se dio cuenta que a quien había golpeado era a un oficial de policía, pero hacían mucha referencia al 'compromiso'. _"¿Quién habrá dado los datos de Candy?, seguro el administrador, si no tengo cuidado puedo terminar haciendo garras la vida personal de Candy"_ –pensó _, "más aun, ahora que estamos en el mismo departamento, afortunadamente la nota no dice nada de eso, lo más frustrante es que si realmente fuera cierto no le afectaría en lo más minino, pues terminaríamos casándonos y asunto arreglado, pero si no, entonces los periódicos amarillistas hablarían sobre si solo había sido mi querida y esos comentarios que suelen decir sin importar cuánto daño hagan"_. Bueno solo esperaba que este tema terminara en esa nota, pero entonces se fijó, era el periódico nacional, faltaban tres o cuatro días para que esta nota fuera publicada en Chicago, " _¿podrá Albert ser comprensivo al respecto?, ¿y la familia Andley que actitud tomara?"_ , una miembro Andley enredada con un actor y además envuelta en escándalos, _"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer Candy?"_

Llego al estacionamiento de la universidad unos minutos antes de las seis, y la vio salir con un grupo de personas, muy sonriente, despidiéndose de todos, Terry se fijó que había tanto enfermeras como médicos, ella llego al auto y se subió

 **Terry** : _-"¿Que tal tu día Pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Fue divertido, tienes razón, nadie esperaba que me presentara el día de hoy, me parece que salió una nota en el diario sobre el incendio"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Tu viste la nota Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No pero me dicen que la fotografía se ve muy impresionante, ¿podríamos comprar el periódico?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Ya lo compre en esta tarde"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Y viste la nota?, ¿qué decía?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues ahorita la vez tu misma Candy, ¿estás muy cansada pecosa? Me gustaría darte un regalo de bienvenida a la ciudad, quiero llevarte a la bahía antes de ir al departamento"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Un regalo?, ¿en la bahía?, pues si tú quieres vamos, ¿Cuál es el regalo?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Está a punto de atardecer y la puesta del sol en muy bella, me gustaría compartirla contigo"-_

 **Candy** sonrió entusiasta: _-"Vamos entonces"-_

Terry pensaba caminar por la playa pero Candy no lo dejo, no era conveniente que le cayera arena en las quemaduras así que se conformaron con ver el atardecer desde el auto. Habían contemplado juntos otros atardeceres en los cuales su almas parecían comunicarse en ese sistema secreto en el que solo ellos dos participaban, pero este día Terry no vio el atardecer con sus propios ojos sino a través de los ojos de Candy, que reflejaban toda la vida en su máximo esplendor, Candy quedo maravillada con el atardecer y él también con su mirada.

 **Candy** : _-"Gracias Terry ha sido un regalo maravilloso, me gustaría poder venir cada día, es increíble poder contemplar el sol en esta forma, como siendo un gran astro se entrega dócil a los brazos de la noche"-_

 **Terry** la mira embelesado: _-"Espero que pronto podamos sentarnos en la playa a contemplarlo, cuando estas sentado ahí, el sol parece más grande"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, pronto estarás bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿te ha dolido mucho?"-_

 **Terry** afirmo con la cabeza: _-"Pero trate de no prestarle mucha atención"-_ , volvió a encender el carro y se dirigió al departamento

 **Candy** : _-"Descansaste, porque no debes caminar mucho"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno en realidad camine solo en lo que hacia las compras de la cena"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, es verdad, me trozo de hambre, aunque el día fue tranquilo siempre me da mucha hambre trabajar"-_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"Lo que sucede es que tu vida siempre debe tener una buena porción de comida Candy… Espero que te guste la cena"-_

 **Candy** se rio por el comentario: _-"¿Tú la preparaste Terry?"- él asintió: -"Si es tan rica como el emparedado de esta mañana, seguro me gustara"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Mientras cuéntame, como fue tu día, que estuviste haciendo"-_

Candy le empezó a contar, que habían iniciado con un largo recorrido a la universidad, que estuvieron revisando varios casos propuestos a intervención quirúrgica, y le relato todos los detalles que recordaba de cada caso, llegaron al departamento y siguió platicándole mientras ponían todo en la mesa y servían la comida, primero comieron la pasta, Candy se deshizo en lisonjas para Terry, y luego con la ensalada que había preparado como platillo fuerte, fue lo mismo, Terry había elegido un maridaje de vino blanco que les ayudo a degustar los platillos, además había preparado un budín de mango muy dulce que a Candy le encanto, mientras limpiaron la cocina Terry le conto como era que había aprendido a cocinar, para Terry fue una experiencia diferente y agradable, tener compañía en eso de lavar los trastos, Candy le enseño el uniforme que usaría mientras estuviera en el curso y Terry la insto a que se lo midiera, mientras Candy modelaba su uniforme

 **Terry** la bromeo: _-"Oh, vaya, estaba casi seguro que tu blanco uniforme iba a estar todo lleno de pecas… digo para que hiciera juego contigo"-_

 **Candy** lo persiguió por la estancia, pero él alcanzo a salir al balcón y cerró la puerta deteniéndola para que ella no la pudiera abrir: _-"!Terry voy a cerrar por dentro, te voy a dejar afuera y no te voy a abrir!"-_

 **Terry** abrió la puerta cuando ella se retiró un poco: _"-No te enojes pecosa"-_ , Candy ya no le hizo caso fingiéndose enojada se fue a cambiar el uniforme y regreso ya con su ropa de dormir, Terry le pregunto: _-"Y ¿cómo es que decidiste estudiar enfermería Lady Pecas?"-_ se sentaron juntos en el balcón cada uno en una poltrona.

Mientras que **Candy** le conto: _-"Sabes siempre vi como la hermana María y la señorita Pony cuidaban y curaban a los niños del albergue, incluyéndome a mí, pero si mal no recuerdo, la primer persona a la que yo cure de alguna herida en toda mi vida fuiste tú…"-_ Terry sonrió: _-"Fue cuando entraste en mi habitación aquella vez ¿recuerdas?"-_ le aclaro ella

 **Terry** asintió inclinando un poco la cabeza, sintió ruborizarse un poco, lo bueno es que estaba parcialmente obscuro y ella no lo alcanzaba a distinguir: _-"Bueno supongo que curarme a mí, para ti fue una experiencia tan gratificante que terminaste repitiéndola una y otra vez, con tal de recordarme"-_ le dijo en tono de broma

 **Candy** riéndose también: _-"Tu de verdad eres incorregible"-_ después de reírse juntos ella continuo contándole de manera breve como luego de regresar de Inglaterra había empezado a cuidar al papá de Jimmy y luego cuando el doctor Leonard le había pedido que lo asistiera, y cómo fue que finalmente ingreso en la escuela de la amiga de la señorita Pony, Mary Jane, entonces Candy recordó que todavía no lo había curado

 **Candy** : _-"Oh Terry ya casi lo olvidaba te debo curar"-_

 **Terry** utilizo sus mejores dotes de arte dramático, para evitar la curación, pero no resulto: _-"!Ohh!, ¡creí que había logrado que lo olvidaras!, por más que intente distraerte"-_ cuando vio que ya no había más opción le dijo _: -"y ¿si te dejo leer otro capítulo, me salvaría de la curación?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Mmm no!, no importa cuánto supliques te tengo que curar, además tu me prometiste…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"!Está bien!, solo porque te prometí"-_ accedió y se fue a poner su pijama, mientras Candy trajo agua para lavarle las quemaduras antes de curarlo, Candy lo curo y él resistió sin quejarse como había prometido aunque no por eso pudo evitar palidecer de nuevo ante el dolor, ella fue a guardar lo del botiquín y el ungüento y a traerle una tableta para el dolor, cuando iba entrando a la recamara, recordó el periódico y se regresó a la estancia por el, le dio la tableta a Terry y se sentó en la cama a un lado suyo para leer, Candy se quedó muy impactada con la imagen, el rostro de Terry tan terriblemente angustiado aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de ella y las llamas saliendo de su pantalón a las que ni siquiera atendió en su preocupación por ella, sintió deseo de llorar de nuevo, no presto atención al título de la noticia, ni siquiera leyó la nota. Se volvió a sentir muy ansiosa de pensar en el peligro en que estuvieron, entonces recordó la furia de Terry contra el administrador, cuando ella explico lo sucedido, _'cualquiera pensaría que usted pretendía matarla'_ , le había dicho Terry al administrador, ahora comprendió Candy que la furia de Terry había nacido de la tremenda angustia que había experimentado, cada momento se iba sintiendo más afectada por la imagen.

 **Terry** que la observaba, le retiro el periódico: _-"Mejor ya no veas esto, mañana te tienes que levantar muy temprano y ya es un poco tarde, lo mejor es dormirnos ya"-_ , luego se fue al estudio a dormir dejando a Candy en la recamara, mientras ella se metía en las cobijas Terry le sugirió que dejara abierta la puerta, por si necesitaba algo. Candy ya se había fijado en ese detalle desde que regresaron de la playa, todas las puertas estaban abiertas excepto las que daban al exterior, incluso cuando Terry se iba a poner el pijama no cerró la puerta lo más que llegaba a hacer era a entrecerrar, a Candy le llamo la atención y se dio cuenta que a ella no le molestaba, incluso se sentía cómoda, con mucha confianza. Terry apago la luz y se acostó pero no podía dormir, eran muchos los sentimientos que lo embargaban, se sentía entusiasta y muy ilusionado, y no dejaba de pensar _"a pesar de mí mismo, no puedo evitar la ilusión que me provoca estar con Candy, es muy difícil calmar los latidos de mi corazón cuando estoy con ella… aun ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en cada momento que hemos compartido juntos… me gustaría tanto compartir mi vida contigo para siempre Pecosa"_. Después de una hora sin éxito, intentando forzarse a dormir opto por levantarse, se asomó a la habitación de Candy y la escucho profundamente dormida, entonces se regresó a su estudio y prendió la lamparita del escritorio para no alumbrar demasiado y no incomodarla, se sentó con su escrito frente a él, leyó un extracto del último capítulo rescatando las últimas ideas y empezó a escribir, ya casi estaba concluyendo el libro, esperaba terminarlo esa misma semana ya solo quedaba un capitulo pendiente, regularmente cada vez que se sentaba a trabajar perdía la noción del tiempo y escribía entre 10 y 15 páginas, esta noche para su propia sorpresa logro concentrarse con rapidez.

 **Candy** estaba profundamente dormida y su sueño era agradable, había remanencias de recuerdos lejanos, cuando conoció a Terry, cuando estuvieron juntos en Escocia, de pronto en el sueño apareció Eliza, era el establo del colegio pero Candy estaba atendiendo a los caballos, Cesar y Cleopatra, y también estaba el caballo de Terry, en el sueño Candy veía como Eliza incendiaba el establo, ella ayudaba a salir a los dos caballos, pero Teodora se quedaba dentro, hasta ese momento fue cuando Candy vio a Terry que se metía desesperado a sacar a su caballo, entonces lo veía en medio del fuego quemándose, empezó a gritarle con desesperación. Terry estaba concluyendo un párrafo justo cuando un grito lo sobresalto: _-"!Teryyy, no!, ¡!no entres!"-_ haciendo que se le cayera la estilográfica de las manos dejando un rayón sobre el escrito.

 **Terry** casi salto encima del escritorio y corrió hasta la habitación de Candy, ella estaba sentada en la cama, llego hasta donde ella y se sentó a su lado: _-"¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué pasa Candy?, ¿estás bien?, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?"_ -

 **Candy** tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando lo vio se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo y le dijo entre sollozos: _-"Te estabas quemando…"-_

 **Terry** la abrazo también: _-"Pecosa estoy bien, mírame, lo que me va a pasar es que voy a morir de un infarto si me sigues pegando estos sustos"-_ Candy bajo la vista apenada, él la vio con ternura: _-"Bueno, por lo menos te estás especializando en problemas cardiacos…"-_ le dijo en broma, ella no se rio: _-"cuéntame que estabas soñando, ¿sí?"-_ él se sentó recargado en las almohadas y Candy se recostó en su pecho, entonces ella le empezó a contar el sueño cuando termino de contarle él le pregunto: _-"Y ¿quiénes son Cesar y Cleopatra?"-_ , Candy le relato de cuando los cuidaba de chica y lo que había sucedido con ellos, hasta que Albert los había recuperado y se los había regalado en un cumpleaños: _-"Pero entonces ellos, ya están bien ¿verdad?"-_ ella asintió: _-"Y tú, ¿ya te sientes mejor?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, lo siento no quise asustarte"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno, estaba muy concentrado, escribiendo y no me imagine que hoy también pudieras tener pesadillas, pero si ya estás bien, es mejor que te duermas o sino mañana no te podrás despertar"-_ se levantó de la cama dejándola para que se acostara y volviera a dormir.

Pero **Candy** no se acostó: _-"No te podrías quedar otro poco"-_

 **Terry** vio la hora, eran las 12:49, resignado pensó _"hay, Candy no sabes lo que me pides"_ , pero si ya había empezado con pesadillas, seguramente seguiría con pesadillas toda la noche: _-"Bueno, solo voy a apagar la lámpara y a levantar lo que estaba haciendo, ya vuelvo"-_ salió y fue al escritorio, levanto y guardo la pluma y lo mismo con su escrito, fue cuando vio el tremendo rayón que le había hecho, no pudo evitar reírse, regreso a la habitación de Candy todavía riéndose

 **Candy** curiosa: _-"¿Qué sucede Terry?"-_ le pregunto mientras le hacía un lugar en la cama

 **Terry** se metió en las cobijas: _-"Que le he dejado un rayón soberbio a la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo, en verdad estaba muy concentrado cuando gritaste y me has pegado un susto tremendo, si planeas seguir teniendo pesadillas, te voy a llevar a dormir al estudio mientras trabajo, así podre cuidarte y por lo menos no me ocasionaras algún un infarto"-_

 **Candy** estaba sentada, pero Terry no se sentó sino que acomodo la almohada para acostarse y luego jalo a Candy para que se acostara también sobre su hombro y brazo derecho, ella se acurruco acostándose de lado hacia él y poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Terry, dejando que él la cobijara: _-"Cuando te fuiste del colegio, nunca más volví a ver a Teodora, ¿se la llevo tu padre?"-_

 **Terry** empezó a sentir sueño en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, pero le contesto: _-"No, la historia de Teodora tiene algo de parecido con la de tus caballos, sabes"-_ enseguida le conto desde que conoció al animal hasta un mes antes cuando la había montado en el castillo de su padre y como cabalgar le había ayudado a aquietar sus pensamientos, Terry suspiro concluyendo: _-"Y pues esa es la historia Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Entonces ¿fue tu padre quien la rescato para ti?, fue un gesto muy noble de su parte, ¿no es así Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si lo fue"-_ volteo a ver la hora faltaban 15 minutos para las 2:00: _-"Pecosa, es mejor que ya te duermas o no podrás despertar a tiempo mañana… te hare compañía un rato más y luego me iré a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?"-_

A **Candy** no le gustó la idea de que la dejara sola pero le contesto: _-"Sí, está bien"-_ , sin embargo se arropo acurrucándose más en el hombro de él.

 **Terry** sonrió en silencio, _"eres una tramposa"_ -pensó, y termino volteándose de lado hacia ella dejándola usar su brazo de almohada, con el brazo izquierdo la acerco más a él y ella no opuso resistencia, la cobijo y la abrazo, estaba seguro que no iba adormir sentía toda la piel de su cuerpo encendida, pero se equivocó, en minutos ya se había dormido profundamente, igual que ella.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

Por Lady Pecosa

UNA DULCE CANDY"

Capitulo 11

Candy despertó despacito como era su costumbre, recordó que ella no había querido que Terry se fuera la otra habitación y aunque él le había dicho que se iría, obviamente se había quedado dormido antes de poder hacerlo, recordó que ella se había acurrucado más para hacerle difícil que se fuera, sonrió cuando lo sintió acomodarse frente a ella, le gusto que la hiciera acercarse a él, que la arropara y abrazara, entonces supo que él ya no se iría a la otra habitación y se durmió inmediatamente, ahora no se atrevía a moverse, él seguía durmiendo en la misma posición abrasándola, igual que ella se aferraba a su abrazo cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a él, su rostro estaba muy cerca de ella y lo observo, entonces sintió como desde muy dentro de su corazón despertaba un sentimiento mucho más profundo de lo que ella misma recordaba lo amaba, lo amaba mucho más que a nadie en toda su vida, y aunque eso ya lo sabía, nunca antes había sido tan plenamente consciente como lo estaba siendo en ese momento, fue tal el impacto en su mente que no pudo moverse, solo se quedó contemplándolo.

 **Terry** despertó en cuanto la sintió despierta, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, podía sentir su mirada y tenía miedo de mirarla y no poder contenerse y besarla, y… pero tampoco quería abrir los ojos porque entonces ella se levantaría y él se quedaría temblando de anhelo sin nada más que resignarse, solo esperaba que ella se levantara pronto, pero contrario a eso se había quedado mucho más quieta incluso noto como la respiración de ella se había hecho más pausada, contrario a ella la respiración de él se iba haciendo cada vez más agitada… la soltó: _-"Por favor pecosa, por favor levántate ya"-_ su voz sonó con urgencia y noto la sorpresa de ella cuando le hablo, también noto su disgusto, mentalmente quiso calmarla _"no te enojes pecosa, es por ti, lo hago por ti"_.

 **Candy** creía que él estaba durmiendo y cuando le hablo se sobresaltó, pero en cuanto la soltó se sintió rechazada y abandonada era una especie de recuerdo infantil que ella nunca alcanzaba a comprender, se quitó de su lado alejándose de él todo lo que pudo, sentía ganas de llorar y quiso odiarlo pero supo que no, que nunca lo iba a poder odiar, después de soltarla él no se movió, ella sabía que no dormía: _-"Porque no te levantas y te vas tú"-_ le dijo ella recelosa

 **Terry** : _-"Porque yo no tengo ningún compromiso y a mí no se me va hacer tarde"-_ le dijo sin abrir los ojos mientras pensaba _"vete ya pecosa, porque si no me voy a levantar y te…"_ entonces noto que ella abandonaba la cama finalmente. La escucho entrar en la ducha eran, las 5:15 cuando vio el reloj, bajo los pies de la cama y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas, " _no puedo dejarla sola con las pesadillas pero tampoco puedo seguir así, cada mañana es complicado no seguir mi instinto"_ , ya no quiso seguir pensando más, se levantó y fue a la cocina, corto varias naranjas quitándoles la semilla y las exprimió en un vaso, también corto en rebanadas una manzana y la puso en un plato con un poco de miel, además preparo un emparedado y los puso en el comedor. Se asomó a la habitación, Candy ya se había terminado de vestir le sonrió: _-"Listo Candy, ya está tu desayuno"-_

Cuando **Candy** se metió en la ducha, sintió que le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas, _"Terry no me quiere"_ -pensaba, _"solo es amable conmigo, lo mejor es que busque otro lugar donde vivir, para ya no generarle inconvenientes"_ , el agua la ayudo a sentirse más tranquila, pero se sentía triste de todas formas para ella era muy difícil de asimilar la sensación de abandono y rechazo, y más aún cuando se trataba de personas a quienes ella amaba, se vistió dispuesta a salir y más tarde pediría un permiso para ir a buscar hospedaje, ya iba saliendo de la habitación cuando lo vio, él tenía una sonrisa muy dulce y luego le dijo algo del desayuno, ella volteo al comedor, y vio lo que él había preparado, otra vez deseo llorar pero se contuvo y le dijo: _-"No es necesario, gracias, nunca desayuno"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno déjalo, después lo comeré yo mismo"-_ entro por un batín y se lo puso tomando las llaves del auto para llevarla

 **Candy** : _-"Tampoco es necesario que me lleves, yo puedo ir sola y te aviso que a partir de hoy ya no voy causarte más contrariedades"-_ , iba a caminar hacia la puerta pero él la detuvo del brazo

 **Terry** : _-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Suéltame, yo no estoy molesta por nada y ya me tengo que ir, fuiste tú quien dijo que se me iba hacer tarde"-_

 **Terry** se sentía asustado, no quería que se fuera así, sentía mucho miedo de perderla, trato de calmarse pero no la soltó: _-"Por favor Candy, no sabes a qué hora probaras bocado en este día y por lo que me dijiste a veces no te da tiempo de comer en todo el día, desayuna, si me permites llevarte aun tienes tiempo de desayunar"-_ , la miro y le sorprendió ver que estaba triste: _-"Es verdad, no estás molesta, estas triste, ¿Por qué estas triste Candy?"-_

A **Candy** no dejaba de sorprenderle que siempre le adivinara todo lo que le estaba pasando, bajo la vista y solo le dijo: _-"Yo, necesito pensar"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Pero vas a desayunar verdad?, si estas triste es una razón más para que desayunes"-_

 **Candy** sonrió, ella misma utilizaba ese mismo argumento con los pacientes y siempre terminaba convenciéndolos, además la voz de Terry siempre lograba conmoverla, asintió y fue hacia el comedor, creyó que no tenía hambre pero descubrió que sí, se hubiera comido dos emparedados si hubiera tenido más tiempo, por fortuna la manzana le ayudo a satisfacer su apetito por completo, dejo que él la llevara en su coche: _-"¿Vas a llevarme en pijama Terry?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"Si, ¿se te antoja? Por ahí debo tener otra pijama si gustas, ¿nunca has estado en pijama todo el día Candy?"_ , ella negó con la cabeza, ya no volvieron a hablar sino hasta que la dejo en el estacionamiento de la universidad: _-"Candy, es muy agradable y divertido que me generes contrariedades… por favor, no me dejes sin ellas"-_ le sonrió y luego volvió la vista hacia el frente, esperando a que ella entrara al edificio.

 **Candy** , lo miro por un momento, la voz de Terry le pareció muy triste en la última frase, Candy camino hacia el edificio mientras pensaba _"¿se habrá dado cuenta que planeo buscar otro lugar donde vivir?, por eso me ha dicho eso, ¿por qué me pareció tan triste?, ¿será que no quiere que me vaya?"_ , cuando llego a la puerta del edificio volteo a verlo, entonces supo que en realidad ella tampoco quería irse a ningún otro lugar y sonrió, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

****************T y C*****************

Esa mañana despertó muy temprano, se sentía muy descansado aunque la sensación de melancolía lo venía afectando desde hacía un mes no le daba tregua, se preparó y fue hacia su despacho, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente así que lo mejor era iniciar lo más temprano posible, en cuanto se sentó frente a su escritorio vio la correspondencia, había un sobre distinto, era color azul grisáceo, y tenía membretado el nombre Terruce G. Grandchester, lo miro con asombro, _"¿Terry me está enviando una carta?",_ no lograba salir de su asombro, entonces lo levanto, si era un sobre del escritorio de Terry, sin embargo aunque no conocía la letra de Terry, esa letra con la que estaba escrito su nombre Albert Williams Andley le parecía muy familiar, le dio vuelta al sobre y entonces vio el remitente, Candi's White Andley, sí, era la letra de ella, sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, era una carta de Candy pero venia en un sobre membretado a nombre de Terry, trato de esforzarse para encontrar algún sentido a eso, pero no lo encontró, así que sin más demora abrió el sobre y saco la carta, _"si, toda es la letra de Candy, aunque el papel también está membretado a nombre de Terry, ¿qué es esto?"_ –se preguntó, entonces comenzó a leer la carta, para terminar de darse cuenta que: _"Candy se ha encontrado accidentalmente con Terry en el viaje de tren, además está compartiendo un camarote y que estarán viviendo en la misma ciudad por todo el tiempo que Candy esté lejos de mí"_ , todo eso ya lo había desmoralizado bastante, pero las líneas que se quedaron grabadas en su alma, y ya no habría fuerza humana que las borrara parecían resaltar en el papel – yo estoy muy… inmensamente feliz… hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así… ¡No logro creerlo!, **parece como un sueño tan anhelado que temo despertar y ver que no era verdad,** Me siento increíblemente feliz, hace tanto tiempo que no experimentaba estas emociones que me abruman y me parece que no las puedo contener dentro de mí.- en mucho tiempo, no había vuelto a leer tanta felicidad en una carta de Candy, sintió que su corazón le pego un vuelco, -un sueño tan anhelado que temo despertar y ver que no era verdad-, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón y cerró los ojos, sentía un vacío en su pecho que jamás se hubiera imaginado, _-"!Ahh!... ¡Candy!, estoy seguro que al momento de escribirlo no te diste cuenta, …pero está muy claro en esa frase, solo basto que lo encontraras de nuevo en tu vida, solo basto un momento para que tu amor por Terry despertara con la misma fuerza que esta descrito en tu diario"-_ , la melancolía tomo forma de tristeza y sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, en tanto los recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

Aquel día que escapo de su casa intentando huir del encierro, de su familia y hasta de su apellido, no esperaba tener un encuentro tan inesperado con aquella pequeña graciosa que lloraba, cuando la vio solo sintió deseo de consolarla y le resulto muy simpática y dulce, no esperaba lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos, _"después cuando te volví a encontrar en la cascada y luego las cartas de mis sobrinos pidiéndome que te adoptara y los esporádicos encuentros en donde fui conociendo tu dulzura y los atropellos de los que fuiste víctima con los miembros de mi propia familia"_ sonrió _, "mi corazón termino enterneciéndose y decidí protegerte con mi apellido, George me hizo una broma diciéndome que 'al adoptarte me convertiría en padre siendo demasiado joven' solo tenía 23 años entonces, y tu tenías 12, ¿Cómo podía ser padre de una niña apenas 11 años menor que yo? nos reímos juntos"_ , -suspiro _"pero quería darte la oportunidad de una vida distinta al sufrimiento permanente que parecía haber marcado tu vida desde tu nacimiento",_ se levantó del escritorio y se paró frente al ventanal _, "fue una sorpresa descubrir el enamoramiento de mis tres sobrinos por ti en aquellas cartas que me escribieron Candy, pero definitivamente, quien gano tu corazón fue Anthony, los llenaste de vida de experiencias distintas y de colores"_ , recordó el departamento de Chicago una tarde de platica con Candy _"fue cuando supe que habías elegido a Anthony por su parecido con el 'príncipe de la colina', cuando me contaste eso experimente mucha ternura por ti Candy, porque elegiste de entre los tres sobrinos a uno por su parecido conmigo, me sentí halagado de haber dejado una huella importante en la vida de esa niña de 6 años con tan solo un breve encuentro, y luego la muerte de Anthony, un deceso que cimbro a toda la familia, una tragedia irreparable que te sumergió en una profunda tristeza, yo mismo necesite bastante tiempo para recuperarme de la perdida y fue hasta que estuve listo, cuando tome una nueva decisión para ti, decidí enviarte a Londres con Archie y Stear, pensando que ellos te ayudarían a recuperarte, fui junto con George por ti al hogar, solo que yo llegue caminando para encontrarte antes para prepararte para tu partida, cuando te vi de nuevo y tu envuelta en tu soledad me recibiste tan dispuesta, tan inocente y entregada, sentí quererte, eras una pequeña encantadora",_ camino al carrito de servicio para servirse un whisky _"después yo mismo partí a Londres, había negocios en los que inevitablemente se requería mi presencia, pero también tendría la oportunidad de ver a los otros sobrinos y supervisar personalmente tu integración a ese colegio de tan alto estatus, fue cuando conocí a aquel joven rebelde, de solo 15 años, con un corazón tan herido y tan lleno de soledad, era el hijo de un duque y despreciaba tanto su apellido que me recordaba a mí mismo, lo vi varias ocasiones, la primera vez fue en el hotel Savoy, el muchacho había llegado de América a Londres el mismo día que llegaste tú Candy, seguramente habían viajado en el mismo barco, después y muy reiteradamente supe que así había sido"_ , se volvió a servir otro whisky y se sentó sonriendo en un sofá lejos del escritorio, _"y luego lo volví a ver en aquellos bares, me parecía tan desprotegido y más aquella noche en la que supe que se encontraba en aquel bar festejando su cumpleaños número 16, nadie en su familia había tenido la atención de felicitarlo, me despertó conmiseración, ya estaba pensando en cómo acercarme a él, curiosamente sentía el deseo de orientarlo, de ayudarlo a encontrar su camino, me sentía muy identificado con ese chico lo veía tan solo, como yo mismo me había sentido solo más de una vez, fue cuando lo vi inmerso en una pelea, ya tenía tiempo que me había fijado en su carácter fuerte e impulsivo así que no me sorprendió verlo pelear, lo hacía muy bien, por lo que supe que no era la primera vez que peleaba, solo que en esa ocasión eran demasiados tipos contra él y ellos estaban armados, no augure sino una desgracia, así que decidí intervenir, fue entonces que supe que el hijo del duque vivía en el mismo colegio en el que se encontraban los Legan y los Cornwall además de ti Candy, jamás imagine que esa misma noche te encontraría, me pegaste un susto terrible"_ se volvió a reír con más entereza, _"yo, sentado en aquel bar, y en medio de la noche una pequeña desprotegida exponiéndose a los peligros de aquellos lares, no había pensado verte en Londres, sino más bien pensaba dejarte crecer igual que los otros y cuando fuera el tiempo de mi presentación me verías me presentaría a ti y todo sería normal, pero dejarte sola en mitad de la noche por aquellos rumbos era muy arriesgado, además quise saber que era lo que te había hecho salir de la protección del Colegio sola y a esas horas, como siempre en los encuentros, la efusividad y entrega tuya me anonadaban, siempre tan dulce y cálida, esa noche te observe muy bien, pensé que el colegio te estaba ayudando bastante a recuperarte de la perdida de Anthony, entonces me contaste de un amigo tuyo que se encontraba herido, no me sorprendió mucho que salieras para buscar remedios con que curarlo, tu eres así, tu corazón demasiado noble te ciega y con facilidad pierdes la visión de los riesgos a los que te expones por el simple deseo de ayudar a otros"_ se recargo en el respaldo del sofá, con la cabeza viendo al techo _"desde aquel momento supe que ese 'amigo' era alguien importante en tu vida Candy, y comprendí que parte de la recuperación que veía en ti era debido a aquel amigo que te había llevado a salir del colegio"_. Estaba de pie frente al carrito de servicio a punto de servirse otro whisky, pero recordó que ni siquiera había desayunado, y que además no era un buen habito beber licor tan temprano, dejo el vaso y volvió al ventanal _"Nunca espere que el joven hijo del duque regresara a buscarme solo para agradecerme, fue entonces cuando tuve mayor consciencia del corazón noble del chico, a pesar de presentarle la imagen de un vagabundo a él no le importaba y solo actuaba por la buena voluntad y agradecimiento, y sin querer la vida me brindó la oportunidad de orientarlo y ayudarlo a ir aclarando sus conflictos, pues aunque era un jovencito muy reservado, era muy inteligente, siempre me sorprendía la capacidad de análisis y razonamiento del joven para captar las ideas y hacer modificaciones, llego un momento en que pensé que ya iba por buen camino pues ese chico era realmente honorable, lo único en lo que seguramente demoraría mas era en su carácter impulsivo, pero eso sería con el tiempo, Terry te empecé a admirar, no porque fueras miembro de la familia Real, sino que veía en ti más coraje para enfrentar la vida que la que yo mismo tenia, también me di cuenta que tus cambios no todos eran obra mía, había una chica en el colegio que aunque no lo dijeras te estaba robando el corazón, pero yo si me estaba dando cuenta de ello… jamás lo imagine, …pero me basto verlos juntos y desde el primer momento lo supe, percibí el cambio en el ambiente desde el momento en que Candy entro en aquella salita de espera, Terry recién habías llegado y yo aún estaba sirviendo el té cuando ella llego, la segunda taza de té casi la derramo al distraerme en verlos, ¿así que eras tú Candy la chica que le estaba robando el corazón a Terry?, ¿así que era Terry el chico que estaba ayudando a recuperar tu corazón Candy?, me pareció una coincidencia increíble que mis dos protegidos estaban juntos y más allá de lo que ustedes mismos se daban cuenta personalmente vi florecer un profundo amor entre ustedes, más tarde cuando pensaba en los dos me sentía muy contento, 'son el uno para el otro, definitivo ella necesita alguien con el carácter lo bastante fuerte para protegerla aun de sí misma y él necesita una chica fuerte con corazón de miel para ayudarlo a sanar sus tristezas'. Fui testigo silente de aquel enamoramiento, los vi pelar por Anthony y los vi juntos ir resolviendo sus conflictos, siempre me gustó mucho la idea de un noviazgo entre ustedes, supe que esa era la clase de amor que dura para toda la vida"._ Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza siguiendo el contorno hasta llegar a la nuca, soltó un fuerte respiro y luego volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio recargando un codo en el mismo y poniendo la frente sobre su mano, mientras siguió recordando _"De pronto la vida dio un abrupto giro para todos Candy me envió aquel diario donde hablaba de la separación de Terry, de su profundo amor por él y la esperanza de volver a encontrase, ella escribió que se había marchado del colegio, para buscar su propio camino y pude comprender que era cierto, más lo que había oculto aun a tus ojos Candy es que en realidad fuiste a buscar a Terry, la vedad es que no soportaste tu separación de Terry, yo lo pude leer entre líneas del diario que tú le enviaste al abuelo sin saber que era yo mismo, desde ese momento admire mucho esa forma de amar tan entregada que tienes, y mi cariño por ti creció, era como si hubiera recuperado a mi hermana Rosemary"._ Se recargo en el sillón levantando la vista al techo _"De vuelta otro giro, la vida me puso ante ti Candy, y yo sin tener recuerdo alguno te volví a conocer, y fui testigo de tu fuerza, de tu entrega, de tu amor, tu dulzura termine invadido y aprendí a quererte mucho, eras una linda chica, disfrute tanto de tu compañía, de tu calidez y tu felicidad por la vida, fue cuando descubrí que estaba enamorándome de ti, pero no conocía mi pasado, quizá estuviera casado y tuviera hijos y en cuanto recobrara la memoria tendría que dejarte, por eso fui cuidadoso de proteger mi propio corazón, además tu corazón ya se encontraba ocupado con un gran amor y era un noviazgo muy sólido y fuerte, lleno de anhelos, esperanza, un amor que a simple vista se veía irrompible, y según lo que tú me decías yo conocía a Terry tu gran amor, no sé si lo decías tanto que por momentos me pareció recordarlo. Fue entonces aquella mañana cuando te despedí, porque viajarías hasta donde tu amor estaba esperándote, cuando pude sentir el anhelo en mi corazón, mi pensamiento me decía que tal vez regresarías siendo ya la esposa de aquel joven que tanto amabas y que era evidente él te amaba tanto a ti, por momentos llegue a creer que incluso ya no regresarías, cuando veía las fotografías de Terry en los diarios, podía adivinar su carácter fuerte y determinado, y estaba seguro que ese joven no te dejaría ir de nuevo, pero entonces el destino les jugó una mala pasada, y tú de vuelta a mi lado, tan profundamente triste que llegue a pensar que en un descuido la tristeza terminaría acabando contigo Candy, ya no volví a pensar en mis propios sentimientos por ti, solo me dedique a ayudarte, a salir adelante, y luego cuando la memoria regreso supe que no podía permanecer más tiempo a su lado pues si lo hacía terminaría perdidamente enamorado de ti, y luego de recordar quién era realmente Terry supe que no habría espacio en tu corazón Candy, que no habría espacio para mí, después lo encontré a Terry, lo vi sumergido en la misma profunda tristeza, recordé aquel joven hijo de un duque y a la pequeña niña juntos en el zoológico y me di cuenta, no pude sino pensar en lo mucho se necesitaban el uno al otro para vivir, aunque sus corazones tan llenos de nobleza los hubieran llevado a tomar las decisiones sin pensar en ustedes mismos sino en la chica que sin querer se interpuso entre los dos, apenas puede creerse 'un amor que se interrumpe por amor' y pensando en esto busque las formas de que se encontraran de nuevo, sabía que si lo hacían ya no podrían separase, sabía que ninguno de los dos tendría fuerza para marcharse de nuevo y que quizá esta vez, sí encontrarían una solución distinta, pero estando juntos, así mis dos personas favoritas estarían juntos ¿y yo?, estaría feliz con solo verlos felices a ustedes, sentí un gran respeto por su amor y decidí hacerme a un lado, pero no contaba con la determinación de ambos, de nuevo los admire tanto, …aquel encuentro de todas formas fue bueno, pues les falto verse tan solo un instante para retomar aliento y ambos ponerse de pie de nuevo, nunca dejare de admirarlos a ambos"_ sintió deseos de llorar, no por él mismo sino al recordar aquel amor tan fuerte, separados y sin nada que hacer, independientemente de sus sentimientos por Candy, los dos eran sus amigos y le había dolido mucho verlos tan tristes a ambos, sin meditarlo se levantó y se sirvió otro whisky, lo fue bebiendo a sorbos mientras caminaba por el salón _"Entonces deje que las cosas pasaran el día de mi presentación pública aconteció y junto con ello llego el trabajo, con sorpresa descubrí cuanto te extrañaba en mi vida Candy, Terry estaba con Susana y un reencuentro entre Candy y Terry era imposible así que me permití soñar contigo Candy, pensé en dejar sanar tu corazón el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero tardaste mucho más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, fue apenas hace un par de años atrás cuando te volví a ver recuperada, y entonces pensé en ir conquistando tu corazón poco a poco, pues aun no sabía si tu habías dejado de amar a Terry, había cosas en ti que me decían que no, como el hecho de que aun que ya pudieras hablar de Terry, todavía eras incapaz de leer sus cartas, y eso era algo muy significativo en ti, así que opte por hacer las cosas con calma, poco a poco te fui abriendo mi corazón, pensé en llevarte conmigo a Sao Paulo, pero fue aquella noticia la que me detuvo, o más bien un obituario, era el anuncio de la muerte de Susana, la chica que los había separado, ahora no sabía lo que pasaría, quizá Terry no pensaría en los inconvenientes e iría pronto a buscarte. Ya estando de viaje nunca me mencionaste que Terry hubiera vuelto a buscarte, de momento me sentí muy confundido, había estado seguro que Terry te buscaría, me pregunte si quizá él ya te habría olvidado, y aunque eso me pareció imposible, me sentí contento, pues ahora tendría el camino libre para conquistar tu corazón Candy, cuando regrese de Sao Paulo un año atrás venia decidido hacer todo lo posible por enamorarte y por eso quise que fuéramos juntos a Lakewood, pero cuando te regrese tu diario, fui consciente de tu reacción emocional Candy, tus ojos brillaron de nuevo y eso fue suficiente, vi que en tu interior todavía estaba presente ese lejano amor por Terry, para mí fue muy difícil regresártelo, sabía que era tuyo pero conocer su contenido me afecto bastante en ese momento. También me di cuenta que ya eras sensible a mí, porque vi que te diste cuenta de mi seriedad cuando te lo di, a pesar de que intente mantenerme sereno, no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho cuando vi que aún había algo de amor por Terry en ti, de todas formas pensé en continuar, pues obviamente no esperaba que lo hubieras borrado de tu vida por siempre, y en esa carta que me dijiste que te sentías realmente muy feliz, que había nuevos sentimientos en ti, que te habías sentido renacer, que finalmente habías comprendido la muerte de Anthony, y luego hiciste referencia al diario casi puedo repetir cada palabra_ , Yo también he pensado muchas veces de ese diario., _me escribiste, que ahora que lo tenías no lo habías vuelto a abrir y que en un acto de confianza me lo devolverías nuevamente_ , ¿No se puede encontrar que el paso del tiempo es cruel y fascinante? , Pero estoy segura de que todos los buenos recuerdos quedarán para siempre en mi corazón. Es gracias a estos recuerdos que voy a ser capaz de superar cualquier dificultad. _Entonces comprendí que aún no estabas lista para mí, era el simple recuerdo de Terry lo que te mantenía de pie, por eso no necesitabas abrir el diario, y era tu miedo a reencontrarte con la intensidad de tus sentimientos por lo que me lo querías regresar, vi que aún no sabías que sucedería contigo misma en delante y aunque tu carta estaba llena de entusiasmo también contenía escondido entre líneas un lejano sentimiento de pesar, dolor y anhelo por aquella vieja separación de tu amado Terry. Y luego tu despedida,_ Uf, no puedo dormir de nuevo esta noche. Sin embargo, Bert, espero dejar que los sueños sean realmente maravillosos. Con amor y gratitud, Candy. _Vaya, manera de concluir una carta, me dejaste con el alma en suspenso, no supe si debía pensar que esperabas soñar conmigo o que solo evitarías soñar con Terry, para que tu estado de ánimo se mantuviera en alto, de cualquier forma me hiciste saber que no habías abierto el diario, entonces supuse que era porque no te atrevías. Candy te sentía ya tan unida a mí, pero alcance a ver que en el fondo de tu corazón tu seguías amando a Terry, aunque él no hubiera regresado a buscarte"_. Se volvió a acercar al carrito se servicio _'ya vas por el tercero ¿o por el cuarto Albert?, ¡naa! qué más da'_ se dijo mentalmente y se sirvió de nuevo caminando otra vez hacia el ventanal, podía sentir que los sentimientos de Candy a hacia él estaban cambiando paulatinamente, fue por eso que decidió tomar un año de descanso y llevársela con él para finalmente conquistarla, pero ella había declinado la invitación, aceptando mejor ir a tomar un curso a los Ángeles, de principio pensó en acompañarla, y revivir los días en que estaban juntos en el departamento del Magnolias, sin embargo había notado una nueva tristeza en las palabras de aquella carta, en la que declinaba a su invitación, algo había sucedido, algo que Candy no le estaba diciendo, no quiso quedarse con la duda y fue al hogar a buscarla, entonces supo que ella había hecho un repentino viaje sin decir a donde iba, le pidió a George que le siguiera la pista y descubrió que había ido a Nueva York, después recibió una carta de la hermana María avisándole que Candy había regresado ya, de donde hubiera ido, pero que se la veía profundamente triste, parecía que algo no había salido bien, solo que ahora Candy no hablaba con nadie de lo que le estaba pasando, _"pero yo, que conocía a donde habías ido lo pude inferir, finalmente fuiste a buscar a Terry, Candy y quizá descubriste que él ya no te amaba, así que ahora estas decidiendo continuar con tu vida y empezar de nuevo"_ , de pronto se sintió mareado, vio el vaso de whisky y apuro su contenido bebiéndolo se un solo golpe, luego camino al escritorio, dejo el vaso, y tomo de nuevo la carta sentándose en su sillón haciéndolo girar hacia el ventanal, se daba cuenta, lo cierto es que Candy había declinado la invitación a ese viaje con él antes de ir en busca de Terry, _"entonces tu supiste de alguna forma cual era la intención que yo tenía al pedirle que viajáramos juntos, y optaste por no ir, Candy no quisiste ir, quizá esa invitación te forzó a revisar de nuevo tus sentimientos y fue cuando te diste cuenta de que aun seguías amando a Terry, por eso te decidiste a ir a buscarlo a Nueva York, y ahora esta carta, estás usando papel de Terry, desde ese momento me ha dado la impresión de una relación muy íntima, muy cercana entre ustedes"_ miro los sellos del remitente venía desde Oklahoma, _"eso quiere decir que apenas habían pasado un día juntos y para ti, ya es:_ **un sueño tan anhelado que temo despertar** ," cerró los ojos, pero ahora cuales son los sentimientos de Terry hacia ella, porque no la busco antes, _"quizá al verla de nuevo el amor de Terry por ella despertó de su letargo y ahora está ante la oportunidad de volver a ella de nuevo"_ levanto su mano derecha hacia su frente, _"de cualquier forma aunque Terry ya no sintiera nada por ella, con esta sencilla carta Candy me deja ver que su corazón sigue perteneciendo totalmente a un solo nombre, el nombre membretado en el papel_ Terruce G. Grandchester". Albert se sintió completamente desvalido, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente, pero esta vez no lloraba por ellos, esta vez estaba llorando por sí mismo, un último pensamiento atravesó su mente, _"de haber conocido mi pasado y recordado tu vida, Candy habría sabido que no me debía enamorar de ti"_.

*****************T y C******************

 **Terry** regreso al departamento, sentía que la tristeza empezaba a tomar residencia en su vida, _"si Candy decide irse a otro lugar, quizá es mejor, para ella y para mí"_ , la vocecilla, siempre contradiciéndolo, _'no, eso no es lo mejor para ti, y tampoco para ella, ¿Quién la va a cuidar si las pesadillas siguen sin dejarla dormir?'_ , _"yo tampoco puedo cuidarla ya, es muy difícil para mí contenerme, no me puedo permitir ponerla en riesgo"_ , _'pero fue ella la que pidió que no te fueras'_ , Terry sonrió y entro en la habitación, supo que aunque ella se fuera, siempre estaría presente entre esas sabanas acurrucada a su lado, una punzada de tristeza le pincho el corazón, _"¿Por qué se puso triste Candy?, reacciono molesta cuando le pedí que se levantara"_ , _'!claro!, deberías escuchar tu tono de voz, la corriste'_ , _"oh pecosa… entonces se sintió rechazada"_ , pensaba mientras tomaba sus ropas de descanso para vestirse, ese día no había tenido planeado salir, solo ir a recogerla de la universidad, se metió a la ducha, el agua le recordó que esa mañana Candy ni siquiera le menciono curar las quemaduras, mientras se afeitaba, continuo en sus _cavilaciones, "entonces, se puso triste porque le pedí que se levantara…?", 'la corriste', "bueno si se puso triste porque la corrí… entonces si se sintió rechazada"_ , _'!Aja!'_ , _"oh Candy, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?, tontita"_ , _'no, no es tontita, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que ella pudiera estar decidiéndose por ti?, y que también puede tener miedo que no la correspondas'_ , _"pero ¿Cómo no voy a corresponderla?, si cada momento no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea ella"_ , _'pero ¿ella lo sabe? Terry'_ , camino hacia el estudio y saco su escrito, lo contemplo un momento y supo que no lograría concentrarse, también le paso una ojeada al libreto, le pareció tedioso, se levantó y fue por su armónica saliendo al balcón se recostó en una de las poltronas y se puso a tocar, _"pero no debo decirle lo que siento, pues si lo hago entonces ella se sentirá forzada a quedarse conmigo con tal de no hacerme sufrir"_ , _'y lo mismo pasaría si Albert le dijera primero'_ , dejo la armónica a un lado, _"ella ni siquiera ha querido guardar la nota que él le envió"_ , _'tal vez ya la olvido'_ , _"¿olvidarla?"_ , _'si quizá esa nota ya surtió su efecto de bienvenida y para ella ya no tiene importancia por eso ni la ha vuelto a mover'_ , _"es verdad, no la movió desde que yo mismo la puse ahí"_ , _'deberías tirar esa nota, estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera se dará cuenta que ya no está'_ , _"por supuesto que no, no me corresponde hurgar en sus cosas, que ella haga lo que quiera con la nota"_ , _'bueno quizá, hoy que se vaya se la lleve'_ , se levantó y miro hacia el mar, se sentó en la cornisa tocando la armónica nuevamente, _"no, no la voy a dejar ir, no quiero que se vaya a ninguna parte"_ , _'!eso!, así me gusta amigo, ese eres realmente tu'_ , sonrió, _"no, en realidad eres tú, esa parte de mí que no se conforma"_ , _'igual soy tu mismo, hoy te sugiero que hagas que duerma junto contigo, para que se le quite la sensación de rechazo que le dejaste'_ , _"vaya que brillante, ¿y mañana qué?"_ , ' _bueno también tienes que buscar la forma de lidiar con esas mañanas'_ , _"sí, ¡por supuesto!"_. Entonces escucho que tocaban la puerta, se asomó, supuso que era la señora que había contratado para la limpieza, fue a abrir.

 **Señora** : _-"Buenos días joven, mi nombre es Rosalía, soy la persona que contrato para la limpieza"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, Rosalía, como la historia de Romeo y Julieta, pensó nunca antes había conocido una Rosalía de verdad, seguro también era italiana, pero no, era mexicana, tenía características de ese país, era una chica muy joven y muy bonita: _-"Pase Rosalía, mi nombre es Terry, ¿habla su idioma natal?"-_ ella afirmo y a partir de ese momento él se dirigió hacia ella en su idioma: _-"Entonces yo le hablare en su idioma, será buena oportunidad para practicar un poco, ya no recordaba que vendría hoy, permítame le doy instrucciones"-_ enseguida, le explico las actividades de limpieza que requerían, que a partir de la siguiente semana debería prepararle las comidas, le dio una lista de los platillos que esperaba cada día, le explico que debía ser comida para dos y también le mostro la ropa que debía lavar y donde guardarla, tanto la de él como la de Candy, después le hizo firmar un convenio de confidencialidad sobre cualquier acontecimiento o noticia que ocurriera dentro del departamento, era una medida que Karen le había enseñado a utilizar y a él le pareció buena idea. Cuando concluyo con todas las explicaciones le pregunto: _-"¿Alguna duda Rosalía?"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"Si señor, Candy es su…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, es mi prometida, es encantadora te va a caer muy bien, pero casi no la vas a ver, ella está casi todo el día en la universidad, ¿algo más?, ha por favor no me llames señor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"Sí joven Terry, ¿va a necesitar que venga toda la semana a cocinar? y ¿cuáles días quiere que venga a limpiar?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Cocinas de lunes a viernes y limpias los viernes y los martes, casi siempre te encontraras sola, porque de igual forma me estaré yendo a mis deberes cuando tu llegues, ¿algún otra pregunta?"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"No joven Terry"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno cuéntame, ¿hace mucho que trabajas?, ¿tienes familia?, pareces muy joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"Sí, tengo 23 años, estoy casada hace 7 años, mi esposo tiene 25 años y trabaja como tramoyista en uno de los estudios de filmación de películas, tenemos dos bebés, el mayor Rolando tiene 5 años y la niña Alicia tiene 3 añitos, pero no se preocupe a ellos los cuida mi hermana y no crearan ningún problema"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Oh no te inquietes, espero tener la oportunidad de conocerlos alguna vez. Bueno, entonces si ya no hay dudas, voy a ocuparme, si tienes alguna pregunta me avisas"-_ fue a tomar el libreto de su escritorio y salió al balcón sentándose en una silla bajo la sombra, abrió el libreto, pero su pensamiento se distrajo con la historia de Rosaría, tal vez la vida de él y Candy sería como la de Rosaría y su esposo, _"si Susana no se hubiese accidentado, quizá Candy y yo llevaríamos 7 años casados y quizá tendríamos también un par de hijos"_ , suspiro y se forzó a concentrarse en el libreto. No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Rosaría lo llamo

 **Rosalía** : _-"Disculpe joven Terry, ya termine los deberes, me llevare a lavar las ropas, y solo una pregunta, ¿las flores de la recamara ya están marchitas, desea que las quite?"-_

 **Terry** se sacó los lentes, la flores apenas tenían dos días, como podían estar secas tan pronto, fue y las vio, estaban completamente secas, posiblemente habían absorbido mucho humo, ¿Cómo Candy no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban muy secas?, _'te digo que ni siquiera las ve'_ , le dijo su vocecita: _-"Sí, es verdad, se secaron muy pronto, quítalas Rosaría, voy a salir a comprar otras, vi que hay una florería por esta misma calle, ya regreso"-_

A **Rosaría** le cayó muy bien Terry, era fan suya, pero nunca imagino que fuera tan buena persona, y menos que tuviera la cortesía de hablar su propio idioma, cuando quito las flores encontró la nota y curiosa la leyó: _-"¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Por qué ella tiene una nota así de otro hombre?, una mujer no debe ser tan desconsiderada con su prometido, aunque esta nota fuera de su propio hermano"-_ , sintiéndose molesta la tomo y la metió en el fondo del cajón de la mesita de noche.

 **Terry** encontró la florería estaba comprando un ramo de rosas rojas, pudo percibir el aroma de la variedad de flores identificando algunas de ellas, el suave y fresco aroma de las lilas que tanto le gustaban a su madre, el exquisito y dulce aroma de los jazmines, la frescura de las acacias y algo que le pareció su aroma preferido, el de los narcisos, fue entonces que se fijó que en la parte trasera había un invernadero: _-"¿Además tiene un invernadero?"-_ pregunto al tendero

 **Tendero** : _-"Así es joven, yo pienso que porque comprarle a su novia solo unas rosas si puede comprarle un rosal"-_ Terry sonrió _–"¿Quiere verlo?, pase"-_

 **Terry** pensó, _"sí, especialmente a Candy le vendría bien un rosal, a ella le agradan"_ , pero con la vista busco los narcisos, entonces vio unas rosas muy hermosas, eran una estirpe distinta, parecían muy fuertes, independientes y a la vez tan finas y elegantes que inspiraban devoción, además la pureza del color rosa suave lo asombro: _-"¿estás rosas…?"-_ empezó a preguntar

Pero el **tendero** lo interrumpió: _-"!Oh!, 'las dulce Candy', así se llaman, hace años le compre una ramita a un viejo amigo que le gustaba cuidar de las rosas, a él se las vendió una niña en un lejano poblado, y bueno, debo decirle que son mis preferidas"-_

 **Terry** pensó _"si también la dulce Candy es mi preferida"_ y sonrió con el juego de palabras, entonces esas eran las rosas que Anthony había creado para ella, vaya, si antes había sentido admiración, ahora lo admiraba más, pero una cosa era admirar las rosas y otra muy distinta era tener un rosal que le recordara a Anthony todo el día: _-"No lo sé, no sé si debo de comprarlas"-_

 **Tendero** : _-"Puedo venderle un rosal florecido si lo desea, estoy seguro que a su novia le encantaran"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Claro que le van a encantar, esa niña que usted menciona es mi prometida, esas rosas fueron creadas especialmente para ella, por eso llevan su nombre"-_

 **Tendero** : _-"¿Cómo?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, el nombre de mi novia es 'Candy' y ella fue quien vendió aquellas rosas a su amigo, porque tenía una emergencia, aquellas rosas se las dio el creador de esta estirpe, él las creo especialmente para ella"-_

 **Tendero** : _-"Oh, ya veo entonces porque está dudando usted en comprarlas, piensa que cada vez que ella las vea, estará recordando a la otra persona"-_

" _Que perspicaz"_ , pensó **Terry**

 **Tendero** : _-"Joven, si ella era una niña entonces, usted no podrá borrar ningún recuerdo, en cambio, si usted se las lleva hará que el recuerdo de la otra persona se fusione con el suyo, porque, entonces ella también pensara en usted cuando vea el rosal, no podría haber comparación, porque al darle el rosal estará aceptándola con todo lo que ella es, con todo y sus recuerdos ¿no cree? Y de esta manera sin querer, usted estará formando parte de los recuerdos de su niñez"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Es verdad, me gustaría ver la cara de contento cuando las vea"-_ finalmente las compro y también llevo el ramo de rosas rojas que ya había pagado, mientras iba camino al departamento pensaba que el cumpleaños de Candy ya estaba muy cercano y como no esperaba encontrarla en el tren, de hecho mí en su vida, no le tenía nada preparado, así que este rosal serviría de antesala para un regalo de cumpleaños que la complaciera, _"¿Quién da un mismo regalo de cumpleaños dos veces?" –_ pensó, _"Anthony se las dio de regalo hace 10 años y ahora se las vuelvo a regalar yo, no puedo esperar a ver su rostro cuando las vea, quizá con esto sea suficiente para que desista de irse del departamento"_. Cuando llego al departamento Rosaría puso las rosas en la recamara y luego la maceta con el rosal lo puso en una mesita que estaba en la esquina que unía la recamara de la cocina, el comedor y la estancia, se la podía ver desde cualquier punto del departamento

 **Rosaría** no dejo de admirar el rosal: _-"Estoy segura que a su prometida le van a encantar, son muy hermosas"-_. Luego se retiró.

" _Esas rosas huelen a Candy, quizá por eso Anthony se inspiró en ella para crearlas"_ , pensaba **Terry** , entonces vio la hora casi la una de la tarde y recordó que hasta ese momento no había comido nada, entro a la cocina empezó a preparar un guisado sencillo y una ensalada, recién había terminado y estaba por servirse cuando tocaron la puerta, se asomó, por el ventanal vio que eran varios de sus compañeros, reconoció a Karen, iba acompañada de Robert, Charles y Helen, _"vaya parece mitin ¿qué necesitaran?"_ , y fue a abrirles

 **Terry** : _-"Hola, no los esperaba"_ \- saludo a cada uno de ellos, le dio gusto verlos pero no era común que lo visitaran en su casa y menos todos juntos: _-"¿A qué debo su honorable visita?"-_

 **Helen** : _-"Disculpa que no hubiésemos avisado que vendríamos, pero estábamos preocupados por ti y decidimos venir sin aviso"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Preocupados, porque?"-_

 **Robert** : _-"Por el incendio, vimos la nota, salió en todos los periódicos de la ciudad, seguramente estará circulando en todo el país"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Oh, el incendio, pasen por favor, puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar"-_ , no hacía falta que le recordaran que pronto estaría circulando por todo el país.

 **Charles** : _-"No hace falta Terruce gracias, la verdad no deseamos incomodarte, ¿te encuentras bien?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Por supuesto, muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero estoy bien, recuerden que a veces la prensa es algo sensacionalista"-_

 **Karen** : _-"¿Y Candy, como se encuentra, ella está bien?, creí que la vería"-_

 **Terry** la mira algo desconcertado, pero recuerda que Karen conocía a Candy: _-"Ella está bien Karen gracias, ahora no se encuentra, está en la universidad"-_

 **Karen** _: -"Oh, entiendo, ella es enfermera si mal no recuerdo, y de las mejores según me dijo mi padre"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, lo es"-_ afirmo sintiéndose orgulloso de Candy: _-"Está aquí haciendo una especialidad en cardiología"-_

 **Karen** : _-"Pues quería verla y felicitarla, finalmente…"-_ alguien llama a la puerta y sin esperar que le abran entra, es Candy

" _Nombra al diablo y aparecerá"_ –pensó **Terry** sonriendo: _-"Pecosa, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"-_ cruzo la estancia hasta ella y la tomo de la mano: _-"Llegas a tiempo, tenemos visita, permíteme presentarte, Robert Hathaway es el director de la compañía de teatro Stratford, ella es Helen Hayes actriz, Charles MacArthur dramaturgo, que nos honra con sus muy buenos guiones, y Karen Klein que ya la conoces"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bienvenidos, yo soy Candi's White Andley, es un gusto saludarlos"-_ , Terry no le soltó la mano sino la hizo sentar en un sillón y él se sentó a su lado en el descansabrazos.

 **Karen** : _-"Candy, me da mucho gusto saludarte, ¿te encuentras bien?, hemos venido a visitar a Terry porque estábamos preocupados por él, pero ya nos ha dicho que no le sucedió nada, tu estas bien"-_

 **Candy** por instinto miro los pies de Terry que le apretó la mano para que no dijera nada: _-"Si estoy bien Karen, muchas gracias"-_

 **Karen** : _-"Me imagino que si le hubiera sucedido algo a Terry, no estaría en mejores manos que las tuyas Candy"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Así es"-_ , dijo Terry, el tono de voz de Karen lo estaba previniendo de alguna de sus habituales impertinencias, la conocía muy bien, eran amigos desde siempre, pero no permitiría que incomodara a Candy por ningún motivo

 **Karen** que noto el tono de Terry le dijo: _-"No seas receloso Terry, solo quería felicitar a Candy por el compromiso contigo, finalmente entre Susana y tú, ganaste tu Candy"-_

 **Robert** en tono de regaño: _-"Basta Karen, deja las impertinencias"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Estoy bien, gracias_ "- le dijo a Robert luego se dirigió a Karen: _-"Gracias por la felicitación Karen"-_ y por instinto se acercó un poco más a Terry.

 **Karen** : _-"Porque me hacen callar si es la verdad, además no es una impertinencia, un amor que prevalece así a través de los años y las dificultades, no es una impertinencia, yo los admiro"-_ concluyo encogiendo los hombros como quien se sintiera ofendida

 **Charles** : _-"Pues no conozco la historia, pero opino lo mismo que Karen, un amor que prevalece a través de los años, debe siempre vencer cualquier dificultad"-_ dijo con mucha convicción, mirando profundamente a Helen

 **Karen** : _-"Pues claro que debes pensar eso Charles, no por nada llevas años enamorado de Helen esperando a que ella te corresponda"-_

Esta vez fueron **Robert y Terry** juntos los que la hicieron callar: _-"!Karen!"-_

 **Candy** no pudo contener una sonrisa, mientras veía como el rubor llenaba las mejillas de Helen y de Charles _"serian una linda pareja"_ –pensó Candy

 **Helen** recuperándose de la indiscreción: _-"Bueno será mejor retirarnos, nos alegra que estés bien Terry, te veo en el foro el lunes, y Candy es un gusto conocerte, felicidades por el compromiso, me da gusto por ti Terry que finalmente estés con el amor de tu vida"-_

Candy se ruborizo, ella parecía estar muy enterada, pensó en preguntar pero Terry le apretó la mano, entonces ella lo vio con curiosidad, también estaba ruborizado.

 **Helen** : _-"Bueno, no es que Terry me hubiera dicho nada Candy"-_ aclaro Helen captando la incertidumbre de Candy pro la expresión de su rostro: _-"Siempre fue muy evidente que su corazón estaba con otra chica, muy lejos de Susana, por lo que veo esa chica eres tú"-_

Esta vez fue **Charles** quien la silencio: _-"! Helen!"-_

 **Robert** : _-"Será mejor que nos vayamos, Candy ha sido muy grato conocerla, Terry hijo, no vemos el lunes, qué bueno que están bien"-_

Se despidieron cada uno y finalmente se fueron, **Terry** cerró la puerta y luego se volvió a Candy, aun se sentía apenado por los comentarios: _-"Temo que ellas tienen las lenguas muy afiladas, lo siento"-_ , le dijo y se quedó parado en la puerta frente al sillón en donde estaba sentada Candy

 **Candy** : _-"No te preocupes, ¿vas a trabajar con ellos en la película?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Han sido muy amables en preocuparse por ti"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, lo son, de hecho no los esperaba, ¿Qué haces tú aquí pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, nos dieron dos horas para comer y recordé que esta mañana no te había curado, por eso vine"-._

 **Terry** : _-"Y de todos tus recuerdos ¿Por qué tenías que recordar eso especialmente?"-_ , le dijo en tono de broma, Candy se rio: _-"Pues llegaste justo a tiempo Candy, estaba por sentarme a comer cuando llegaron todos ellos, así que podrás acompañarme en la comida"-_ , Candy se iba a levantar, pero entonces Terry recordó el rosal: _-"Pero antes te tengo una pequeña sorpresa Candy"-_

 **Candy** un poco desconcertada: _-"¿Una sorpresa para mí?, ¿qué es Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, Pecosa"-_ , luego se acercó a ella y la hizo levantar guiándola hacia el rosal: _-"Espero que te agrade"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Mmm, huele a rosas"-_ enseguida abrió los ojos y descubrió el rosal reconociendo inmediatamente el color rosa suave que le parecía como el rubor de un hada, el color que solo de las dulce Candy podían tener, su rostro fue de sorpresa y alegría: _-"!Oh!, son unas dulce Candy, Terry, que sorpresa, ¿las compraste para mí?, gracias"-_ sin meditarlo lo abrazo muy contenta, él correspondió el abrazo, luego lo soltó: _-"¿En dónde las encontraste?, no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo supiste que eran estas?, ¡!gracias!, ¿porque me las compraste?, no era necesario"-_

 **Terry** sintiéndose contento por la alegría de ella: _-"Vaya pareces una cajita de preguntas, ¿te parece si servimos la comida mientras te contesto?"-_ ella asintió y fueron juntos a la cocina, Terry había preparado comida solo para él pero podía compartirla con ella, complementaria lo que faltara con unas rebanadas de albaricoque, y luego le conto: _-"Bien, a la primera pregunta, la respuesta es sí, sí las compre para ti, la segunda y tercera preguntas, fue porque…_ "- le conto desde la llegada de Rosaría hasta la compra del rosal y del tendero: _-"Finalmente el tendero, me pidió que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad te llevara para conocerte"-_

 **Candy** estaba fascinada con la historia, le parecía difícil que ella misma hubiera hecho llegar las rosas de Anthony tan lejos de Lakewood: _-"Es increíble, ¿no te parece?, a casi 10 años de diferencia_ "-.

 **Terry** empezó a levantar los platos y ella lo ayudo, ya estaban en la cocina, cuando le dijo: _-"Sí, por eso no resistí la tentación de darte la sorpresa, que responde un poco a tu cuarta pregunta, pero también las compre, porque pensé que quizá así te pondrías un poco contenta y ya no te sentirías triste"-_ Candy bajo la vista apenada cuando recordó el evento de la mañana, la verdad había pensado en ello varias veces durante el día y comprendió que ella misma había ocasionado aquella situación, Terry le interrumpió el pensamiento: _-"¿No logre el objetivo?, porque si no entonces tómalas como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado"-_

 **Candy** sonrió cuando venía llegando al departamento aún se sentía triste, pero ahora después de todos los comentarios de los compañeros de Terry se sentía confundida e ilusionada, Terry como de costumbre no negaba ni aceptaba nada, de nuevo tenía algo en que pensar, recordó que tenía que curarlo: _-"Gracias de nuevo, ha sido una gran sorpresa, nunca imagine algo así, ahora debo curarte, para que no se me haga tarde, debo estar de regreso a las tres"-_

 **Terry** accedió y mientras lo curaba _: -"Regresas a las tres y luego ¿sales de vuelta a las seis o a otra hora?, me gustaría llevarte, para que descanses cuando menos media hora"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió contenta: _-"Sí, gracias, la verdad si estoy cansada… Terry, ¿por qué no les dejaste saber de las quemaduras a tus amigos?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Porque no son quemaduras importantes y además no me gustaría preocuparlos, después de todo ya casi estarán terminando de sanar para el lunes que inicie la filmación"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Y, ¿Por qué, todos ellos hablaban de nuestro compromiso?, ¿tú les dijiste algo?, creí que eso sería solo durante el viaje en tren, por lo del camarote"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Me parece que anoche te concentraste tanto en la fotografía que no leíste la nota, ¿verdad Candy?... debes leerla"-_ , Candy lo vio con curiosidad mientras terminaba la curación

 **Candy** : _-"Listo, esta sanando un poco más lento de lo que esperaba, pero va bien ¿hoy dolió menos?"-_

 **Terry** le hizo un mueca, dándole a entender que aún le dolía mucho y la palidez de su rostro le confirmaba a Candy el dolor, pero le dijo: _-"Si esta sanando, debe ser porque tengo a la mejor enfermera de América haciéndome las curaciones"-_ , mientras ella fue a guardar lo del botiquín, Terry fue por el periódico del día anterior, lo doblo de forma que ella no viera la fotografía y luego se lo dio

 **Candy** , tomo la hoja, leyendo en voz alta: _-"_ "El conocido actor Terruce Graham salva de entre las llamas a su prometida la señorita Candi's White Andley", _¡Oh!"-_ se llevó la mano a la boca y siguió leyendo la nota descubriendo lo mismo que Terry había notado, la historia hablaba del incendio y de cómo él la había salvado, sí, pero estaba muy concentrada en mencionarla a ella como su prometida, y la posible celebración de una ceremonia de compromiso, las mejillas de Candy se ruborizaron, estaba segura que eso no era algo que Terry esperara.

 **Terry** : _-"Eso, no es lo más preocupante Candy, lo que más me inquieta y por ti, no por mí, es que ese periódico se publica en todo el país y en dos días tal vez tres, estará siendo publicada en Chicago, además quizá debieras escribir una carta al hogar, para que ellos sepan que te encuentras bien"_ -

 **Candy** le regreso la hoja del periódico, de inmediato vino a su mente las hermanas y los niños del hogar todos preocupados, y luego la tía Ellroy y el escándalo que armaría, pero… también le preocupaba: _-"Terry… ¿a ti no te molesta que digan que estamos comprometidos?, y ¿que todo América lo lea?"-_

 **Terry** la vio con ternura, estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de ella, todavía con los pies arriba, los bajo: _-"La verdad, si me molesta"-_ la cara de ella ruborizada por la sorpresa, conjugada con una mal disimulada tristeza y la desilusión, le puso a Terry el corazón a mil luego busco la mirada de Candy y agrego: _-"Lo que más me molesta Candy, es que no sea verdad"-_ el cambio de expresión en ella fue patente, Terry vio brillar los ojos de ella llenos de ilusión y alegría, y en el interior de Terry también brillo la esperanza, ya no quiso seguir pensando, le hizo levantar la barbilla y dulcemente la acerco hacia él

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Chicas aun hay oportunidad de anotarse para el reto... recuerden es la rifa del manuscrito de EPB, autografiado por mi. el requisito es dejar un comentario en cada capitulo del fic.

Gracias!


	12. Chapter 12

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"UN ESCANDALOSO DESPERTAR"

Capitulo 12

 **Candy** pudo ver que aquella lucha interna de Terry había terminado, supo que la iba a besar, y ella quería que la besara… pero entonces sintió miedo y se levantó: _-"Será mejor que escriba al hogar, avisando que todo está bien"-_ sentía las mejillas muy calientes mientras caminaba al estudio por una hoja y un sobre, y las piernas le temblaban: _-"Avisaré también a Albert"-_ le dijo desde la otra habitación, se sentó frente al escritorio, no podía dejar de temblar, pensó en escribir pero tenía la mente en blanco, tratando de concentrarse tomo una hoja solo que no tenía idea de que escribir, _"Y ¿cómo les voy a explicar lo del compromiso"_ , sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y se quedó viendo la hoja sin escribir nada.

 **Terry** se había quedado sentado en la cama, forzándose a recuperar el aliento, pero sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de ella, por primera vez se sintió seguro que ella le podía elegir a él y no a Albert, como había creído que sucedería, aunque hubiera evitado el beso, Terry alcanzo a leer en los ojos de ella el deseo de ser besada, y a él le parecía que su alma estaba cantando de felicidad, se levantó y fue tras de ella, la vio sentada en el escritorio, tenía una hoja de él en blanco, pero no había escrito nada, él se sentó en la camita: _-"Y dime Candy ¿cómo les vas a explicar?"-_ , Candy lo vio con una mirada rápida, no se atrevía a verlo directamente y luego se agarró la cara con ambas manos manifestando su indecisión

 **Terry** sonreía: _-"¿No, sería mejor un telegrama?, llegara más rápido, tal vez incluso antes que la noticia y así, no tendrías que explicar nada… por lo menos no ahora"-_

 **Candy** reconoció que era una muy buena idea: _-"¿Crees que alcance a poner el telegrama hoy mismo?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si nos apuramos, si llegamos y luego te devuelvo a la universidad, ¿te parece?"-_ Candy asintió, tomo sus cosas y salieron juntos. En el camino casi no hablaron, Candy puso los telegramas:

Señorita Pony, Hermana María: Estoy bien, antes de que lean alguna noticia sepan que no nos sucedió nada malo. No se preocupen estamos en perfecto estado de salud. Con cariños. Candy

Albert: Estoy bien, antes de que leas alguna noticia debes saber que no nos sucedió nada malo. No te preocupes estamos en perfecto estado de salud. Saludos. Candy

Hasta que salió del servicio de telégrafo fue cuando se fijó que Terry estaba en ropa de descanso, la gente lo veía raro, parecía que él no tenía planeado salir ese día, pero a él no le importaba que la gente lo viera con extrañeza, Candy recordó que esa mañana la había llevado en pijama, de alguna forma, pero siempre estaba rompiendo reglas. Sonrió para su interior

Cuando llegaron a la universidad **Candy** le agradeció: _-"Gracias, por traerme…!ah! y gracias por el ramo de rosas rojas, son muy hermosas"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, aunque se las había platicado creyó que no las había visto: _-"Entonces ¿vengo por ti a las 6:00?"-_ Candy asintió y camino apurada hacia el edificio, eran las 3:00 pero la universidad era enorme y tardaría en llegar a su lugar de estudio. Terry condujo hacia el departamento, pensando en la redacción que ella le había dado a los telegramas, había sentido cierto entusiasmo al notar que sutilmente lo había incluido en ellos, podía entender que lo mencionara en el telegrama para Albert, sin embargo hasta en el telegrama de sus madres lo había incluido y eso que ellas casi no lo conocían. Pero también experimentaba un tipo de entusiasmo distinto y mucho más intenso, la revelación que Candy había dejado entrever durante la tarde lo tenía loco, no lograba hacer parar sus pensamientos, casi podía comparar lo que sentía con lo que había sentido cuando iba a verla en Nueva York antes del accidente de Susana, y más intenso todavía, pues ahora la tenía a su lado y si todo iba bien esta vez, estarían juntos para siempre, _"Ya no hay confusión en ella"_ –pensaba sin cesar, _"finalmente aclaro sus sentimientos y no es Albert, soy yo"_ no dejaba de sonreír mientras sacaba su escrito del cajón, _"aunque todavía no ha me ha dicho nada al respecto, presiento que su corazón no ha cambiado"_ vio el escrito con extrañeza, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido que podría escribir ni tan solo un renglón?, _"Candy no ha cambiado"_ se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, disfrutando de la suave brisa marina, _"nada ha cambiado en ella, como nada ha cambiado en mi ¿será posible?"_ , no cabía en sí, salió del estudio sentía que debía hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo para controlarse un poco, vio el piano, se sentó frente a él y levanto la tapa, dejo que sus dedos expresaran toda su felicidad, no toco ninguna melodía en particular, solo eligió las notas que le parecían más alegres y dejo que sus mano se deslizaran por las teclas, mientras un torbellino de recuerdos invadió su mente, los días felices del colegio estaba ahí, celebrando con él la alegría de estar vivo, _"solo la esperare un poco más de tiempo, para que ella busque concluir la plática que no quiso concluir en el tren, sin embargo, de cualquier forma ahora haré lo que sea necesario para lograr dejar al descubierto los sentimientos de Candy"_ , sonrió abiertamente y concluyo su melodía. Escucho las campanadas del reloj, era la media de las 4 de la tarde, se levantó y fue hacía la cocina, busco entre la alacena que platillo preparar, _"cocinare una cena de cinco tiempos, sí, hoy es un verdadero día de fiesta"_ –ni siquiera noto que tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba, fue hasta que puso a enfriar el vino tinto cuando dejo de escuchar la tonadita, que se dio cuenta que había sido él mismo quien cantaba.

Cuando recién había entrado en el edificio, Candy escucho que alguien la llamaba con cierta premura, corriendo hacia ella para alcanzarla: _-"¡Candy!, ¡Candy!, ¿si eres Candy verdad?"-_ , le dijo cuando llego hasta ella, y la tomo del brazo.

 **Candy** detuvo su presuroso caminar para voltear a ver a quien le hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron con alegría y sorpresa al reconocerlo: _-"¿Arthur?, ¿Arthur Kelly?, ¡!que sorpresa tan agradable!"-_

 **Arthur** la abrazo con gusto: _-"Candy, me da mucho gusto verte y saber que estas bien, te vi desde ayer, además de la nota del periódico, solo que no te alcance para saludarte, es increíble, nunca imagine volver a verte, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Oh!, Arthur, también para mi es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo está la doctora Kelly?"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Si, ella se encuentra muy bien, ahora está en Nueva York, trabajando en el Instituto Medico Rockefeller en un proyecto de investigación, ¿tu vienes también a participar en el proyecto de investigación de enfermedades cardiacas?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno, no precisamente participar en la investigación, pero si aprender un poco, me invitaron a dar una clase en una escuela de enfermería, y por ello vine a prepararme mejor, pero mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu vida?, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Vaya esa es una buena historia, ¿tendrás tiempo?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Justo ahora no lo tengo, ya voy retrasada, ¿te parece si nos encontramos después?"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Por supuesto que sí, cuando tengas espacio, búscame en el área de veterinaria, estoy de tiempo completo"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Adiós Arthur, cuídate"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Adiós Candy, nos vemos"-_

Este encuentro inesperado distrajo a **Candy** de sus pensamientos pero cuando llego a su área, no tuvo otra opción que prestar atención a la clase, sin embargo, constantemente se descubría pensando en Terry y en ella misma, por momentos venía a su memoria la imagen de esa tarde cuando él la iba a besar, y la sangre le golpeaba los oídos de la impresión, más aun cuando su imaginación ayudada de aquel viejo recuerdo, la llevaba a terminar la escena cual si realmente Terry la hubiera besado, su corazón se agitaba lleno de entusiasmo, y no lograba aunque se esforzara en concentrarse por completo en la clase, finalmente, su falta de atención se hizo evidente cuando el doctor le pregunto cuál era la función del corazón, y ella dulcemente había contestado: _-"Sirve para enamorarse"-_ , sin más remedio se vio expuesta a las risas de sus compañeras. Cuando la clase termino, el médico les encargo estudiaran el tema de las nuevas técnicas de sutura de los vasos sanguíneos y que repasaran la clase, pero Candy no tenía idea de que se había tratado, solo copio un título que vio escrito en la pizarra. Cuando salió del edificio inmediatamente vio el auto de Terry estacionado esperándola, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, sentía como si sus pies quisieran volar hasta donde él estaba.

 **Terry** : _-"Hola Pecosa, ¿Qué tal tu clase de hoy?"-_ , le abrió la puerta del auto y espero a que estuviera lista

 **Candy** cuando él se sentó en el lugar de piloto le contesto: _-"Bueno… no tan bien"-_

 **Terry** empezó a conducir: _-"¿Vamos a la playa a ver el atardecer?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No, por hoy, mejor vamos al departamento, ¿sí?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Como tú digas, ¿Por qué? ¿Te sucedió algo?"-_

 **Candy** _: -"Nada, es solo que no pude concentrarme bien y cuando el doctor me pregunto ¿Cuál era el funcionamiento del corazón?, yo conteste equivocadamente… y todos se rieron de mi"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Ah, ¿sí?, ¿pues qué contestaste?"-_

 **Candy** sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban: _-"No, no te voy a decir"-_

 **Terry** extrañado por su reacción: _-"No me vas a decir, así me intrigas más, ¿pues qué contestaste?"-_

 **Candy** bajo la cabeza con la cara completamente colorada, pensó que por fortuna Terry iba conduciendo y no podía prestarle mucha atención, pero seguro iba a insistir con que le dijera, así que lo dijo, bajito como para que él no la escuchara: _-"Le dije que sirve para enamorarse"-_ , lastima Terry la escucho perfectamente y no hizo el menor intento por contener la risa

 **Terry** : _-"Jajajaja…pues, ¿en que estabas pensando Lady Pecas?...jajajaja"-_

 **Candy** tratando de ocultar la vergüenza: _-"Basta Terry no te estés riendo de mi"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Entonces, ¿no me vas a decir en que estabas pensando?"-_

 **Candy** con cara de puchero: _-"No, lo malo es que debo ponerme a estudiar para la siguiente clase, dicen que ese doctor, no permite bromas en su clase y como todos se rieron, lo más seguro es que a partir de ahora me va a estar preguntando y si no le contesto correctamente, ni siquiera me permitirá estar en las clases prácticas"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Jajaja…Bueno Lady Pecas, no pongas esa cara, si quieres te ayudo a estudiar"-_ estaciono el auto y apago el motor

 **Candy** : _-"¿Si?, ¿tu entiendes algo de técnicas de sutura"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Jajaja…bueno si me dices que quiere decir la palabra sutura, es más probable que entienda…jajaja"-_

 **Candy** hizo una mueca de desilusión: _-"¡Uyy!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No le des tanta importancia, si hoy estuviste distraída, no quiere decir que vas a estar distraída todos los días… ¿o sí?"-_ , la cara de incertidumbre de Candy le contesto por sí misma: _-"Jajajaja…bueno si vas a tener más tiempo libre sin tus clases de práctica, tal vez puedas ser tu quien prepare la cena y vaya por mí al foro"-_

 **Candy** empezó acomodar los platos en la mesa mientras él llevaba los guisos: _-"Ya no tengo mucha practica en lo de cocinar, y tampoco podría ir por ti porque no se conducir"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pero si conducir es muy sencillo, ¿nunca lo has intentado?"-_ sirvió el aperitivo

 **Candy** : _-"!Umm!, que rico, gracias, el acceso que tengo a las máquinas de los Andley es ilimitado, pero siempre los envían con todo y chofer"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Y seguro que en esa familia no esperan que jamás una dama sepa conducir, ¿verdad?"-_ , sirvió la crema con rebanadas de pan

 **Candy** : _-"¡Gracias!, pues, no lo creo, la verdad nunca había pensado en eso"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Había pensado que mañana fuéramos a la playa, pero como supongo que mi enfermera particular me va a decir que no… entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a conducir?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"De verdad, ¿me enseñaras a conducir Terry?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, solo espero que no nos dejes sin maquina un día de estos"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Estas insinuando que no lo voy a hacer bien?"-_ le dijo riéndose al mismo tiempo que se hacia la ofendida

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno, mientras que no pienses que los autos sirven para enamorarse"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡!Terry!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Jajajajaja… entonces, ¿si quieres aprender?, será divertido ya lo verás"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Esta bien"-_ ella quería dejar el tema del enamoramiento así que busco distraerlo con otra cosa: _-"Cambiando de tema, quiero preguntarte, me dijiste que estuviste en Londres todo el año, con tus padres, ¿además de otras cosas que hiciste?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, eso dije"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Esa es la pregunta, ¿Qué otras cosas hiciste?"-_

 **Terry** sirvió la ensalada y el platillo principal: _-"Estuve Stratford-upon-Avon es una ciudad famosa por ser el lugar natal de William Shakespeare, ahí cada año se representan sus obras durante un festival que se celebra desde el año 1769, y me invitaron a participar como actor principal, además estuve en negociaciones para impulsar algunas compañías de teatro como principal accionista, lo mismo que estuve invitado a un proyecto sobre la construcción de un teatro en el cual se espera que una vez construido sea ahí en donde se celebre el festival anual en honor a Shakespeare"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Cuando dices principal accionista ¿a qué te refieres?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"A que estoy invirtiendo la mayor parte de los recursos para impulsar nuevas compañías de teatro, lo mismo que en la construcción del nuevo teatro"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pues debes estar en banca rota, inviertes allá, inviertes en aquí en el sonido del cine, ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"!jajaja!, que entrometida eres pecosa, la verdad me dedico a asaltar bancos"-_

 **Candy** con cara de sorpresa: _-"¿Cómo?"-_

 **Terry** con expresión seria: _-"Sí, dile a Albert que se cuide, últimamente he pensado mucho en sus bancos"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Ahh!,…no, no estás hablando en serio"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Jajaja, no, la verdad necesitaría aliarme con una chica como tú para tener algo de éxito en esas empresas"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Eso no sé si tomarlo como un halago o una ofensa, mejor dime como le haces"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Así como tú lo planteas, estaría solo teniendo perdidas, y no es así, estas son inversiones, algunas de largo plazo como la del teatro y la del sonido en el cine, aunque esa parece que ya va un poco avanzada, en fin, pero hay otras inversiones que ya me están redituando ingresos, como lo son las compañías, al impulsarlas como accionista principal, el porcentaje de las ganancias es alto para mí, eso es una parte, la otra, es que siempre estoy trabajando, en el teatro, el cine o los libros, además de una vieja cuenta que se fue acumulando a través de los años, sucede que desde que deje el Colegio San Pablo, mi padre continuo enviando mi mesada incluso aumentándola a través de los años, él lo hacía porque pensó que podía necesitarlo en algún momento, pero yo nunca volví a utilizar aquella cuenta y se hizo una pequeña fortuna, pensé en devolverle ese dinero cuando nos reconciliamos sin embargo él se negó rotundamente, así que eso está guardado, como el mismo duque me sugirió, 'para alguna emergencia o inversión inesperada' y lo más importante, mantengo muy organizadas mis cuentas para no utilizar mayor liquides de forma extraordinaria y con ello no excederme en gastos, en otras palabras utilizo solo lo que necesito"-_.

 **Candy** muy sorprendida: _-"Pareces muy visionario en lo de las finanzas, casi parecería que estoy hablando con Albert de sus negocios, no hubiera imaginado que siendo actor supieras tanto de negocios"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Jajaja, pues ¿por quién me tomas?, claro que sé, además de asistir al colegio San Pablo, como se esperaba que fuera el heredero del ducado, recibía entrenamiento parlamentario y financiero"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Recuerdo que en el colegio decían que tú nunca entrabas a clase pero que siempre obtenías muy buenas calificaciones"-_

 **Terry** sonriendo: _-"Sí, así era"-_

 **Candy** a modo de burla: _-"Ah sí, seguro eres muy inteligente"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Te sirvo más vino Candy?"-_ ella asintió: _-"Y entonces qué opinas, ¿te parecen mis finanzas una buena dote, para ser un partido ideal para ti?"-_ le dijo riéndose, anticipando su respuesta

 **Candy** ruborizada: _-"!Terry!, a ti ¿Quién te dijo que estoy buscando un partido para casarme?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues deberías, porque con casi 24 años, yo diría que ya estás un poco pasada de… ¡pecas!"-_

 **Candy** haciéndose la ofendida: _-"!Terry!, tú de verdad eres imposible… ese postre se ve muy rico, nunca había visto un postre rojo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, ¿te gustan las cerezas Candy?, si te gustan, el postre te va a gustar más, sabes que pensaba, que nunca conocimos al bebé del tren"-_ le dijo mientras le servía postre

 **Candy** sonriendo mientras probaba el postre: _-"Si, es verdad, yo tampoco vi a ningún bebé, probablemente bajaron en Oklahoma, ¿verdad?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si es probable, ¿vas a estudiar un rato?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, lo hare después de que limpie la cocina, esta vez déjame hacerlo sola, tú has preparado una cena deliciosa, hasta pareciera que festejábamos algo"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"¿Vas a ocupar el escritorio para escribir?, tomar notas y eso"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Oh no, solo voy a leer y a subrayar de rojo lo que considere importante, ¿tú vas a ocupar el escritorio"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si no te incomoda, me gustaría avanzar en mis escritos, porque una Lady Pecosa ha tenido muchas pesadillas y no me ha dado oportunidad de trabajar, lo último que recuerdo de mi escrito es un soberbio rayón que atraviesa la hoja entera"-_ le dice riéndose mientras la ayuda a levantar los trastos

 **Candy** : _-"Lo siento"-_ se disculpó Candy ruborizada, luego le dijo _–"No me molesta compartir el escritorio, ¿Por qué no te lavas las heridas mientras que yo limpio aquí, para después curarte antes de que te ocupes y me ocupe en estudiar?"-_

 **Terry** fue a ponerse la pijama y obedeció la indicación de Candy, más tarde ella curo las quemaduras que este día parecían un poco más sanas, aunque Candy siempre opinaba que se estaban demorando en curar, luego ocuparon el estudio, Terry le llevo una silla a Candy para que se sentara frente al escritorio y él se sentó en el sillón, por un momento pensó que no iba a lograr concentrarse, gracias a que Candy se mantuvo seria, le basto ojear unas cuantas líneas para continuar con su texto. Candy también se puso su ropa de dormir y a principio se distrajo un poco no se acostumbraba a ver a Terry con lentes, le parecía como un poco más serio, y a la vez, más interesante y atractivo, pero él no parecía dispuesto a prestarle atención a ella, así que no le quedó más que concentrase, en poco rato perdió la noción del tiempo y además el tema le resulto bastante sencillo de digerir, cerca de la una de la noche se sintió cansada de la silla y se subió a la cama recargándose en las almohadas para continuar su lectura.

 **Terry** apenas si levanto la vista un poco para verla, y sin quitar mucha atención de su escrito le dijo sonriendo: _-"Adiós estudio, te vas a quedar dormida si te sientas en la cama"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Oh no, es que ya me canso la silla"-_ como Terry ya no le respondiera ella continuo leyendo, pero efectivamente noto que los ojos le empezaron a pesar y a sentirse arenosos, aunque se esforzó por continuar leyendo, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida hasta que Terry se acercó y le quito el libro.

 **Terry** : _-"Candy, ya me voy a acostar, levántate y vete a tu cama, ya son las tres de la madrugada y sentada como estas no vas a descansar nada"-_ entonces Candy se acomodó acostándose y cobijándose con las sabanas: _-"Pero que…pecosa… ¡Candy!, no te dije que te acomodaras, te dije levántate y vete a tu cama, para que yo me pueda acostar"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Oh no, solo un ratito más, luego me levanto"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Entonces yo me voy a dormir en la otra cama, ya tengo mucho sueño"-_ dijo apagando la luz y caminando hacia la puerta

 **Candy** apresurada con la voz soñolienta levanto las sabanas, señalándole que se acostará: _-"No, no quédate aquí, si me dan pesadillas, no te voy a dejar dormir"-_

 **Terry** la miro serio, se sentía mareado de sueño y le ardían los ojos de cansancio: _-"Esta bien, pero esta cama es mucho más pequeña, haber hazme un espacio"-_ Candy se movió pegándose hacia la pared, Terry se metió bajo la sabana dándole la espalada a ella pero en un ratito ella le tenía puesto un brazo encima como si pretendiera abrasarlo, él sonrió ya medio dormido: _-"A mí me parece que tú estás haciendo trampa Tarzán pecoso"-_ se durmió muy rápido, pero cada vez que quería moverse despertaba pues temía llegar a pegarle por accidente a Candy quien parecía empeñada en dormir completamente pegada de él, y cada vez que ella se movía también lo despertaba, finalmente opto por abrazarla de la cintura e inmovilizarle las piernas subiendo una pierna encima de ella, gracias a ello logro dormir un poco más y alcanzo un sueño profundo, la estaba soñando con una mezcla de recuerdos y fantasía en donde estaban juntos y reían mucho, de pronto un intenso dolor en el pie derecho lo despertó, Candy había logrado liberar su pierna izquierda y en el movimiento le lastimo la quemadura, antes de terminar de abrir los ojos Terry ya estaba lanzando una maldición, cuando abrió los ojos vio que ella ni tan solo se había inmutado, dormía profundamente como si fuera un ángel, pero a él todavía no se le pasaba el dolor, la empujo hasta la pared y se volteo dándole la espalda, se prometió que era la última vez que dormía junto con ella, cerro lo ojos tratando de omitir el dolor y volver a quedarse dormido, pero vio que el sol ya estaba muy alto, seguro ya pasaban de las 7 de la mañana _"Oh no puede ser, apenas he podido mal dormir 4 horas, Candy te voy a pasar factura por estos desvelos… te lo prometo"_ –pensó tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero justo en ese momento noto un leve movimiento a sus espaldas y un cambio en la respiración de ella " _Oh no, ya se despertó, ya no me voy a poder dormir"_ –pensaba mientras permanecía inmóvil haciéndole creer que dormía para ver si ella optaba por dormirse de nuevo.

 **Candy** despertó, debían de ser las 7:30 de la mañana, no sabía, desde donde estaba no podía ver el reloj, _"es la primera vez que despierto antes que Terry"_ –pensó sintiéndose contenta, pero enseguida se sintió disgustada pues esta mañana no la estaba abrazando como en los días anteriores, se suponía que si dormía con él era para que la abrazara y la cuidara, no para que se quedara dormido sin prestarle la menor atención, además en una cama tan pequeña no era posible que se hubiera hecho hasta la orilla dándole la espalda para ni siquiera estarla tocando, _"no tiene ningún derecho a abandonarme solo porque le da su gana"_ –pensaba con enfado mientras buscaba la forma de hacerle saber su frustración, entonces encontró la forma de molestarlo se acomodó en la cama lo más extendida que pudo hasta empujarlo un poco más hacia la orilla.

 **Terry** pensó _"¿que pretende Candy?, ¿tirarme de la cama?"_ –sonrió _"bueno juguemos entonces"_ , continuo fingiendo que dormía se movió más a la orilla y se volvió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que puso la almohada en el suelo, haciendo parecer que se le había caído por accidente.

 **Candy** alcanzo a ver que se había caído una almohada, pero no le importó, poniéndose de frente a él se acercó más empujándolo otro poco hacía la orilla.

 **Terry** estaba sonriendo en su interior pensando _"está cayendo en la trampa"_ , se movió otro poco hacia la orilla dejando esta vez su brazo izquierdo extendido, si el movimiento de ella era de nuevo empujarlo tendría que acercarse lo suficiente y entonces alcanzaría y la haría caer junto con él.

 **Candy** creía que seguía durmiendo _"¿así, ahora resulta que si quieres abrazarme?"_ -pensaba con recelo al ver su brazo extendido hacia ella _"pues ya es demasiado tarde mocoso, ahora mismo te hago caer"_ entonces trato de empujarlo sin acercarse demasiado.

 **Terry** estaba al borde de la cama y noto el movimiento, _"¡que descarada en realidad quiere tirarme!"_ , entonces hizo como si se fuera a voltear y metió el brazo bajo la cintura de ella utilizando la misma fuerza de ella la levanto por encima de él haciéndola caer sobre la almohada que estaba en el piso mientras reía a carcajadas

 **Candy** espantada en un acto reflejo se aferró a sus hombros haciéndolo caer encima de ella mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de él, que finalmente había abierto los ojos, por un momento quedo demasiado estupefacta como para poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, además la risa profunda de él la tenía atónita, entonces comenzó a sentir su peso, estaba en total desventaja pues las piernas le habían quedado enredadas en la sabana y sus brazos estaban entre el pecho de ambos, aun así empezó a tratar de luchar por soltarse, casi sin lograr ningún efecto, finalmente abrió los ojos encontrando la mirada divertida de él: _-"¡!Terry!, ¡bájate!, pesas mucho, me estas sofocando"-_

 **Terry** todavía sonriendo: _-"A mí en cambio, esta postura me resulta bastante agradable"-_

 **Candy** se ruborizo por completo: _-"!¿Cómo te atreves?!... ¡! Bájate, suéltame!"-_ logro soltar el brazo derecho, pero él se lo sujeto por encima de su cabeza, ahora además tenía los cabellos aplastados bajo su propio brazo y el brazo de él que la detenía

 **Terry** : _"Oh no, yo me encuentro muy cómodo"-_

 **Candy** trato por el lado de la compasión: _-"!Ayy!, me duele, está muy frio el piso y me voy a enfermar"-_

 **Terry** volvió a reírse a carcajadas: _-"Oh no, pecas, no pretendas despertar mi compasión, no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas porque querías tirarme de la cama"-_

 **Candy** se volvió a ruborizar: _-"Yo…no… s… so… solo quería despertarte"-_ improviso, tratando de luchar de nuevo

 **Terry** : _-"Mentirosa… ¿o sea que a pesar de pensar que estaba dormido me querías tomar por sorpresa y tirarme?"-_

 **Candy** sin perder el rubor de las mejillas: _-"N… no… yo… tú estabas hasta la orilla de espaldas…y…"-_ logro soltar el brazo izquierdo pero fue peor, él era demasiado rápido, ahora tenía ambos brazos sujetos sobre su cabeza y además el brazo derecho de él estaba en completa libertad

 **Terry** utilizaba el brazo libre para no poner mucho peso en ella: _"… ¿Y?... ¿o sea que me ibas a tirar solo porque te estaba dando la espalda?"-_ le pregunto boquiabie _rto_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí… no… yo… ¡ya quítate me estas sofocando!, pesas mucho"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Entonces ¿era por eso?, pues permítame que le explique Lady Pecas… primero, no he dormido más de 4 horas y muy mal dormidas porque te mueves demasiado, segundo cuando finalmente creí que estaba durmiendo plácidamente me lastimaste con tus pies, me lastimaste lo suficiente como para que el dolor me despertara, por eso te empuje hasta el otro lado de la cama y me voltee de espaldas"-_

Si **Candy** hubiera creído que ya no podía ruborizarse más se habría equivocado porque su rostro tomo un rojo casi purpura, bajo la vista apenada: _-"Yo… lo siento… de verdad… por favor déjame revisarte"-_ le dijo con un tono esperanzado que pretendía convencerlo de que la soltara

 **Terry** riéndose de nuevo: _-"Pero que truculenta eres… ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?... pues no gracias, ya estoy bien… de hecho yo diría que muy, muy bien"-_ le dijo con un muy bien entonado toque sugestivo

A **Candy** de nuevo se le subieron los colores a la cara y volvió a hacer un esfuerzo por luchar, esta vez intentaba soltar sus pies de entre las sabanas: _-"!Terry!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!,…suéltame por favor, de verdad pesas demasiado y casi no puedo respirar"-_ le dijo en tono de suplica

 **Terry** : _-"Oh no Pecosa, temo que ya me aprendí tu juego, si no puedes por la fuerza pretendes convencerme por la compasión, ¿no es así?"-_ entonces a ella se le salió una risilla: _-"Ya veo que si"-_ también él se rio: _-"Veamos, ¿si te falta respiración?"-_ puso más peso sobre ella: _-"Mmm, ¿qué haremos?... yo te puedo dar respiración de boca a boca, ¿quieres?"-_ le dijo divertido

 **Candy** lo vio atónita y nerviosa por primera vez, a pesar de sí misma su mente formulo la imagen de los labios de Terry sobre su boca y sin poder evitarlo un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo de los pies hasta la cabeza, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, y desde alguna parte de su interior afloro el deseo de que finalmente él la besara, cerró los ojos con rapidez por temor a que él se diera cuenta: _-"No te atrevas…, por favor ya te dije lo que querías"-_ le dijo con la respiración levemente entrecortada

 **Terry** estaba completamente absorto en ella, sintió su cuerpo estremecer y tuvo que luchar para seguir respirando con calma, pero la forma en cómo lo miro… fue solo un segundo antes de que cerrara los ojos, pero fue suficiente, no se suponía que debiera mirarlo así, ahora su corazón latió como loco, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en el juego: _-"Si me pides perdón te suelto"-_ le dijo para concluir el juego, pero su voz sonó levemente enronquecida mientras la miraba a los ojos de nuevo

 **Candy** noto que él aligero la fuerza en la mano que sostenía las de ella y además había disminuido su peso sobre ella, era el mejor momento de escaparse, sin embargo ahora la tenía aprisionada con su mirada profunda, podía soltarse, él estaba completamente desprevenido, incluso él le dio el recurso de la disculpa, podía utilizarla, pero descubrió que en realidad no quería, sintió la boca seca e instintivamente se humedeció los labios. Dejándolos ligeramente entreabiertos.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Chicas, gracias por leerme, veo que tengo muchos comentarios nuevos, no he tenido tiempo de leerlos, sin embargo les prometo que me haré un espacio tan pronto como pueda.

A quienes están en el canal, les comento y agradezco sus comentarios, me han hecho reír tremendo, gracias por su cariño y las bendiciones que envían. Un fuerte abrazo Odet.


	13. Chapter 13

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

UNA CHICA AL VOLANTE

Capitulo 13

 **Terry:** _-"!Candy!"-_ el nombre de ella salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente en un murmullo, sintió como si la sangre se le agolparan en la cabeza, y logro a darse cuenta que todo él estaba temblando, cerró los ojos y muy despacio fue bajando la cabeza hacia ella. En el momento en que la iba a besar, Candy alcanzo a percibir la intensidad de los sentimientos de él, y eso le dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, su mente la llevo con rapidez a la muy posible conclusión de ese beso y el pudor se hizo presente en ella, cerró los ojos cuando lo vio aproximarse a ella, sintió como la piel de todo su cuerpo se disponía a recibirlo sin reserva alguna, se dio cuenta que si le permitía iniciar ese beso ella misma no podría contenerse, pero aun así no encontró fuerza para evitarlo, sintió el aliento cálido sobre sus labios y luego un suave rose, que genero una explosión intensa en su interior, de tal forma que se asustó y fue entonces cuando pudo empujarlo. Terry apenas alcanzo a rosar dulcemente sus labios cuando todo su ser estallo en un millón de sentimientos… y un empujón lo lanzo a un lado, quedando completamente tumbado en el piso, mientras notaba que ella se levantaba apurada desenredando los pies de la sabana, pero él no quiso salir de su estupor, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, no podía entender como cabía tanto amor en su ser, no podía entender con amándola tanto como la amaba alguna vez la había dejado ir… _"pero ya nunca más"_ , se prometió, _"ya nunca más dejare que te vayas de mi lado pecosa tramposa"_ , aún tenía los ojos cerrado pero se dio cuenta de que ella debía estar muy nerviosa porque todavía no terminaba de soltarse los pies de la sabana, además lo estaba lastimando de nuevo, muy despacio empezó a sonreír: _-"Eres una tramposa, ahora, por tramposa, te toca preparar el desayuno"-_ le dijo y finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarla a sus pies, sentada en el piso con la sabana hecha nudo.

 **Candy** aún se sentía muy abrumada y sabía que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, sin embargo la sonrisa de él la ayudo a relajarse, por un instante creyó que no podría verlo a los ojos, no obstante, las palabras relajadas de él la liberaron logrando sonreír también, cuando sus ojos se encontraron adornados con delicadas sonrisas el aire se llenó de un toque de intimidad y complicidad sutil que colmo de calidez su corazón, como un baño de agua calientita que la envolvía y confortaba amorosamente: _-"Y ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar?"-_ le pregunto, mientras que lo vio sentarse

 **Terry** empezó a deshacer el nudo que estaba entre sus pies y las sabanas: _-"Mmm… no sé, pero como no dormir bien, necesito desayunar muy abundante para compensar la falta de sueño, prepara lo que tú quieras Pecosa"-_ le dijo mientras terminaba de liberar sus pies y los de ella: _-"Me voy a duchar mientras cocinas ¿sí?"-_ , ella asintió y se levantó caminando hasta la cocina, la vio dar unos pasos descalza: _-"Candy, ¿no estaba muy frio el piso y hasta te podías enfermar?"-_ le dijo riéndose mientras que ella volteaba también riendo, le lanzo las pantuflas para que se las pusiera, ella le agradeció, cuando se fue a la cocina, él se levantó del piso acomodando la sabana y la almohada y poniendo encima el edredón, luego se fue hacia la ducha, no podía creer que tanta dicha pudiera ser posible, nada era importante ahora, solo ella era lo más importante, ella y su hermosa mirada que lo había tomado tan desprevenido.

 **Candy** llamo a la puerta que él siempre dejaba entreabierta, tenía la cortinilla corrida así que no le preocupo que ella se asomara, aunque estaba seguro que ella ni de broma se asomaría: _-"Terry cuando termines la ducha, me esperas para curarte antes de almorzar"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si gracias Candy"-_ cuando termino la ducha se sentía muy despierto y se vistió y se sentó en la cama a doblarse el pantalón hacia arriba, la escucho en la cocina, ella tarareaba una canción, y el momento se volvió mágico, _"es como un sueño hecho realidad"_ –pensó mientras se recargaba sentado sobre las almohadas, empezó a imaginar todos sus días junto a ella y luego de pronto en la fantasía aparecieron un par de pequeños de ojos azules, con naricitas todas llenas de pecas, increíblemente a pesar del ruido que ella hacía en la cocina, su tarareo lo fue arrullando hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **Candy** termino el desayuno, y fue a sacar las cosas del botiquín pero le pareció extrañamente silencio, entro sigilosamente en la habitación y lo vio dormido, le pareció increíble que se hubiera dormido, sonrió y se metió a la ducha, el desayuno podía esperar, igual que él solo dejo la puerta entre abierta y corrió la cortinilla, mientras que el agua mojaba su cuerpo recordó su rostro durmiendo y experimento mucha ternura, se sentía tan infinitamente feliz, que casi quería abrazarse a sí misma, siguió con su tarareo: -" lalala, la lala, lalala, la lala "-, salió de la ducha, ya siempre usaba la toalla de baño de él, porque era muy grande y se sentía muy mimada al ponérsela, cuando fue y tomo su ropa del armario, se sorprendió al encontrarlo todavía durmiendo _"pobrecito, en verdad no lo deje dormir, me vestiré primero y luego lo despierto para desayunar"_ vio el reloj eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Se metió al baño a vestir, de nuevo sin cerrar la puerta, solo la dejo entrecerrada, recordó que en hogar de Pony, también las puertas siempre estaban abiertas, sonrió, aun así le parecía extraño lo fácil que se había acostumbrado a ese hábito y que además le resultara confortante en vez de cualquier otra cosa, había una forma de intimidad y confianza que antes nunca había experimentado

 **Terry** abrió los ojos saliendo del sopor del sueño muy despacio, eso era algo muy raro en él, que siempre despertaba rápido y que jamás se dormía si había alguien despierto alrededor, escucho el suave tarareo de Candy en el baño, reflexionando en su propio cambio de comportamiento sonrió y ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda hacia donde estaba el armario… y los espejos del armario, entonces la vio, la respiración se le detuvo, tenía puesto un fino fondo de encajes que cubría su ropa interior, se estaba poniendo las medias, y ya solo quedaba por ponerse el vestido _"es una pena que no hubiera despertado un poco antes"_ –pensó con traviesamente, mientras la vio terminar con las medias y ponerse el vestido recordó que ya antes la vida le había obsequiado un regalo semejante en aquel colegio, _"los años te han favorecido considerablemente"_ –pensó, al contemplar sus formas perfectamente definidas, ahora se estaba cepillando el cabello, lo tenía bastante más largo de lo que él recordaba, " _qué bueno que ella no ha decidido cortárselo y teñírselo, como lo han hecho la mayoría de las mujeres últimamente", -_ pensó, esa moda del cabello corto en las mujeres a él no le agradaba, le gustaba que Candy lo usara largo _,_ mojado como lo tenía casi rebasaba las caderas, entonces cayó en la cuenta que no había un tocador en la recamara, él no había pedido tocador porque no necesitaba, sin embargo Candy definitivamente si necesitaba un tocador, _"¿por qué no me ha dicho nada?, hoy mismo pediré al administrador que traiga uno"_ , vio que ella estaba casi terminando, pensó en fingir que aun dormía, pero no lo hizo, al contrario se sentó más erguido en la cama y recogió las piernas hacia el pecho cuando ella salía del baño: _-"¡Hola!, me arrullo tu canto"-_ le dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, me di cuenta, no quise despertarte, es raro que duermas luego que despertaste, ¿verdad?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, también yo estoy sorprendido"_ \- en realidad no podía creerlo, la falta de sueño era muy común en él, largas horas de insomnio y la dificultad de descanso eran más su forma común, además al vivir tanto tiempo solo, estaba muy acostumbrado al silencio y tenía un oído muy sensible y un sueño frágil, sin embargo la sensación de confort y calidez que ella le creaba iba cambiando su interior

 **Candy** : _-"Que bueno que pudiste descansar un poco más, ya estoy lista, te parece si te hago la curación y luego almorzamos"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, tengo mucho apetito esta mañana, y luego de almorzar iremos a las afueras para que aprendas a conducir"-_

 **Candy** le dice sonriendo: _-"Me siento entusiasta, pero también temerosa"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pero si es muy sencillo, no te preocupes, seré un instructor muy paciente, es casi como tocar el piano"-_ continuaron conversando sobre las instrucciones para conducir, mientras ella le curaba las quemaduras, eran tres días desde que se había lesionado y aunque cada día iban más sanas, Candy que ya había curado muchas quemaduras, pensó que estaban demorando un poco más de lo esperado en curarse, Terry hacia lo que podía para no quejarse mientras raspaba la piel viva pero aun así, noto la mirada de preocupación en ella: _-"¿Sucede algo enfermera pecas?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pensaba que tu piel tarda mucho en sanar, no quiere decir que no esté sanando, solo que me parece que está demorando un poco más de lo esperado, me parece que debiéramos ir con el médico nuevamente a que te revise, aunque no hay indicios de infección ni nada que revele problemas… quizá es solo una característica de tu piel…"-_

 **Terry** la miraba con atención, se cohibía ante la preocupación de ella por él: _-"No te preocupes Pecas, ahora que lo mencionas, debo decirte que siempre soy muy lento para cicatrizar heridas y sanar de enfermedades, aunque me enfermo muy poco, cuando me llego a enfermar regularmente mi organismo parece tomarse su tiempo para curarse por completo, o bueno así fue el comentario del último médico que me atendió por lo de la infección del estómago, ¿recuerdas que te conté?, y si son heridas con exposición de sangre se demora todavía más en sanar"-_ recordó que el médico he había hecho una historia clínica y había concluido que posiblemente él había heredado algún gen hemofílico de sus antepasados, siendo bisnieto de quien era, sin embargo el propio medico se había quedado un poco perplejo porque Terry no presentaba mayor sintomatología, seguramente por tener una madre completamente sana, el gen heredado de su padre no había tomado fuerza, la ciencia aun no tenía la evolución suficiente para explicar el comportamiento extraño que tenía el organismo de Terry tanto para sanar enfermedades como para cicatrizar heridas, de cualquier forma le había recomendado cuidar mucho de su salud y evitar ponerse en riesgos innecesarios, Terry no quiso preocupar a Candy omitiéndole toda esa información.

 **Candy** ya había terminado la curación, le dijo riéndose en tono de burla: _-"!Uyy! sí, debe ser porque llevas sangre noble en las venas"-_

 **Terry** de nuevo se sintió cohibido pero sonrió y tomo una almohada lanzándole un almohadazo, mientras ella se bajaba de la cama: _-"¡Cállate Pecosa!"-_

 **Candy** se soltó riendo al ver que él no había atinado con la almohada, pero entonces cruzo por su cabeza un pensamiento, se volvió a sentar a un su lado en la cama, porque el pensamiento vino acompañado de una nueva preocupación: _-"No es broma, en realidad según Thomas Hunt Morgan un genetista muy brillante que estableció la Teoría cromosómica de la herencia menciona que se ha descubierto en genética, que las familias aristocráticas se mezclaban mucho entre sí, como la Reyna Victoria que se casó con su primo Albert, pero eso ya lo debes saber, el hecho es que tienen importantes problemas de salud, lo que sucede es que se piensa que esas mezclas han ido debilitando su sangre, en cuanto a salud se refiere, y eso puede ser una causa natural de que demores tanto en sanar, y otra teoría que me preocuparía mas es que pudieras tener algún tipo de enfermedad, también en la sangre, mejor conocida como hemofilia"-_

 **Terry** ya no quería seguir con ese tema, no le resultaba grato verla preocupada y tampoco hablar de sus orígenes aristocráticos, se encogió de hombros: _-"Tal vez… ¿ocurre también en los animales verdad?, quiero decir eso era lo que le sucedía a Teodora, porque es un caballo pura sangre de mezclas solo inglesas, por eso fue tan enfermiza al inicio de su vida"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, muy seguramente, bueno si para el lunes no ha habido grandes cambios, visitaremos al médico, en verdad, pudiera ser peligroso, aunque estas heridas están sanando bien, están muy lentas, y siempre es mejor estar prevenidos…"-_ pensó por un momento si debía continuar, porque de pronto sintió temor: _-"Si tuvieras hemofilia, tendrías que saber que debes cuidarte demasiado, aunque no todas las hemofilias son tan riesgosas, por ejemplo, si la tienes por herencia, es posible que tu cuerpo tienda a reaccionar más favorablemente, ¿tu padre o tu mamá tienen algún problema igual?"-_ le pregunto con firmeza.

 **Terry** no estaba contento con el tema pero la seriedad de ella lo forzó a continuar: _-"Sí, mi padre y la abuela Helena y los otros tres hijos de la abuela, y todas las hijas de los hijas de la abuela, o sea quienes serían mis primas, tal como tú lo dices, parece que fue herencia de la bisabuela Victoria"-_

 **Candy** lo miro atenta, -"En todo caso lo que me dices es bueno, en tu situación esta enfermedad pierde fuerza si la madre es sana"- luego comento levemente _burlona_ -" _Quizá por eso es bueno que los príncipes de sangre noble se casen con plebeyas de sangre común… les ayudamos a limpiar su sangre"-, dijo juguetona, más cuando vio que la ceja izquierda de Terry se elevaba lentamente, se dio cuenta de cómo su comentario la exponía, por lo que se apresuró disimular su sonrojo cambiando de tema, y mostrándose s_ orprendida continuo _, -"Terry, ¿tu bisabuela era… la reina del Reino Unido, antes del rey Eduardo y el rey Jorge?"-_

 **Terry** se rasco la cabeza, lo estaba llevando a sentirse perplejo, con sus abruptos cambios de tema: _-"Digamos que sí"- le dijo parpadeando rápidamente_

 **Candy** más sorprendida: _-"O sea que… ¿tú eres sobrino del rey?"-_

 **Terry** la miro muy serio: _-"Mi padre, el duque, es primo del rey de Reino Unido, antes el llevaba el título de alteza real, por ser nieto de le reina Victoria, pero cuando se casó con Eleonor, la bisabuela lo castigo quitándole el título y solo lo dejo como duque, es el duque más importante de Inglaterra, eso es verdad, además que lleva muy buena relación con su primo el Rey, por eso lo nombro primer ministro del parlamento convirtiéndolo en el noble más importante de Inglaterra, eso fue cuando asumió el trono hace unos 12 años y es el motivo por el que mi padre dejara a Eleonor aquí en América y me llevara con él a Inglaterra"-_

 **Candy** se sintió confundida: _-"No comprendo, ¿tu naciste en América o en Inglaterra?"-_

 **Terry** suspiro con algo de impaciencia: _-"Candy, no me gusta ese tema…"-_ la miro bajar la vista, ella tenía la enorme habilidad de conmoverlo y desear complacerla, continuo: _-"¡Bueno!, mi padre vino a América en uno de sus viajes, él, su primo Jorge hoy rey de Inglaterra y otro primo más de Rusia, gustaban mucho de los viajes, aquí conoció a Eleonor y se enamoró de ella, decidiendo llevársela a Inglaterra, allá se casó con ella y nací yo, ¿eso, si lo sabías, verdad?"-_ Candy asintió: _-"La bisabuela que en aquel tiempo todavía era Reyna, más bien estaba viva, se enfadó mucho con él y quiso castigarlo desheredándolo, pero como la abuela Helena hija de la reina, por ese mismo tiempo quedo viuda, y la reina también tuvo otras perdidas sensibles como la de una de sus hijas, 'perdono' a mi padre dejándole solo el título de duque, con el más alto rango, eso sí, pero ya no era más alteza real, ¿vamos bien?"-_ , ella asintió de nuevo: _-"Nací yo, mis padres vivían en Escocia en la villa que tu conociste, pero Eleonor quería regresar a América y retomar su carrera de actriz, eso a mi padre lo iba a afectar demasiado, aun así accedió a viajar con ella para acá, pensando que con el tiempo la haría cambiar de idea, pero no fue así, entonces se separaron, y la bisabuela empezó a presionar, yo debía tener como tres años, si mi padre se divorciaba yo quedaría como hijo ilegitimo, él espero mucho tiempo a Eleonor tratando de convencerla en que regresaran a Inglaterra, aunque según dice mi padre entendía el deseo de ella de ser actriz, pero a él su beber familiar lo estaba llamando, fue entonces cuando la bisabuela murió en 1901, cuando al tío Jorge y mi padre se les ocurrió, fue hacer una pequeña trampa… 'y esto es un máximo secreto"-_ le dijo viéndola a los ojos: _-"El rey Jorge quien fue testigo de todo esto como compañero de viajes de mi padre, al ser nombrado Príncipe luego de la muerte de la bisabuela, tuvo acceso a ciertos archivos y de propia mano cambio en el acta matrimonial de mis padres una 'o' por una 'a' en el nombre de Eleonor, siendo ahora Eleanor, luego confabularon para obtener un acta de defunción acá en América, con el nombre alterado, así mi padre regreso a Inglaterra, no como divorciado, sino como viudo… todo esto fue para que yo no quedara como hijo ilegitimo ante el reino, así mi padre se volvió a casar, ahora sí con quien la abuela le 'sugirió', y aunque tuviera más hijos, yo no perdería nunca el apellido real de mi padre siendo mi nombre completo Terruce Graham Grandchester de Sajonia-Gotha-Altenburgo, o sea que seguiría siendo su heredero, pero se supone que ahora mi nombre cambio, desde hace 5 años, con lo de la primera guerra mundial se rompieron todos los lazos con Alemania por lo que, si yo utilizara los nombres de mi familia paterna, mi nombre ahora sería Terruce Graham Grandchester de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg"-_ se rio en silencio haciendo una mueca de disgusto: _-"Un nombre demasiado largo ¿no te parece?"-_

 **Candy** lo miro muy sorprendida, en el colegio creía que había descubierto el secreto de Terry cuando supo que su madre era Eleonor, pero en realidad ahora se daba cuenta que solo había visto la punta del iceberg: _-"Terry… ¿tu sabias todo esto?, nunca me lo contaste"-_

 **Terry** la miro sereno: _-"Primero, no lo sabía todo, por mucho tiempo creí que mi padre había abandonado a mi madre por el título de nobleza que tenía que mantener, pero no conocía los detalles, y segundo, esto es lo que se conoce como un 'secreto real', desde niño fui adiestrado para jamás mencionar ni por error nada de esto a nadie, ni a mi esposa aun estando casado"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pero entonces si todo fuera cierto, ¿tu serias huérfano de madre?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, solo que Eleonor no se resignó, quería seguir en el teatro y acepto que mi padre me llevara, siempre que yo estuviera en conocimiento de que ella realmente vivía, mi padre acepto para ayudar a mantener el secreto, y se supone que solo el primo y amigo de mi padre, el rey Jorge, mi padre y Eleonor conocían esta historia, pero la segunda esposa de mi padre descubrió todo por unas cartas y aunque juro nunca decir nada pues mi padre la amenazo con el divorcio, cuando supo que Eleonor realmente vivía, se puso muy celosa y por ende ya no me soportaba"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Por qué no te gusta tocar el tema?, Terry"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Primero porque se supone que no debo"-_ le dijo sonriendo con ternura, quizá ella no alcanzaba a comprender al acto de absoluta confianza que él había tenido, pero sabía que si en alguien podía confiar sus más terribles secretos era en ella: _-"Segundo porque sabes Candy me parece demasiado toda esa molestia, solo para mantener un apellido en mi persona, un apellido que en realidad no me interesa, yo creo que las personas, los seres humanos somos todos iguales, sin importar si llevan sangre noble o no en las venas, para mí todo esto de los reyes y las competencias en el parlamento y saber quién lleva tal o cual apellido o quien tiene mayor o menor fortuna, me parece más una bajeza humana que algo de lo que se pudiera estar orgulloso"-_

 **Candy** lo miro con ojos comprensivos: _-"Tienes razón, y sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que muchas personas quisieran estar en tu lugar y formar parte de la familia real del Reino unido"-_ le dijo de forma reflexiva

 **Terry** : _-"En cambio a mi ¿sabes que es lo que me hubiera gustado?... tener unos padres que vivieran juntos, que estuvieran a mi lado siempre, que nunca me hubieran dejado solo, aunque fueran campesinos y yo tuviera que trabajar con ellos, cuando más niño pensaba que de que me servía dominar cuatro idiomas además del natural, saber tocar tres instrumentos, conocer todas las finanzas de mi país o ser el sobrino preferido de rey, si no tenía una familia en realidad. No mal entiendas, no desdeño lo que mi padre me ofreció, en realidad me ha facilitado mucho la vida y gracias a eso soy quien soy ahora… pero si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera elegido lo primero"-_ le dijo con toda la convicción reflejada en su rostro

 **Candy** bajo la vista: _-"Sabes si yo hubiera podido elegir, hubiera elegido tener padres sin importar quienes fueran estos"-_ le dijo serenamente

 **Terry** la miro comprensivo y le tomo la mano: _-"…Pero ¿sabes que es lo otro que he aprendido?... que hay cosas en las que si podemos elegir y eso es nuestro presente que a su vez determina nuestro futuro, aunque en ocasiones cometamos errores de elección en nuestras vidas y que el precio a pagar puede ser alto, elegir lo que queremos o no queremos ese es nuestro máximo tesoro como humanos, y no pudimos elegir la familia en la que nacimos, pero si podemos elegir la familia que deseamos tener"-_ le dijo mirándola intensamente, pensaba que él quería elegir formar una familia con ella, más aun después del comentario que ella había hecho y que creyó que él lo dejaría pasar, aunque ella todavía no le había confirmado abiertamente que lo amara, la idea de que fuera ella quien lo ayudara a eso de 'limpiar su sangre' lo llenaba de optimismo. Por otra parte poder hablar con ella de la forma en que lo habían hecho era para él un aliciente en el intrincado mundo de su corazón, Candy era mucho más que el amor de su vida, ella era su única gran amiga y la amaba todavía más por eso.

 **Candy** bajo la vista ante su mirada, su corazón vibraba, las palabras de Terry le generaron muchos sentimientos y alcanzo una comprensión de él muy profunda, pero también de sí misma, por otra parte la confianza que él había depositado en ella, la unía a él con un lazo que le parecía indestructible y de una forma tan íntima que estremecía cada fibra de su ser, Candy podía contar con grandes amigos en su vida, pero siempre había considerado a Albert el amigo más unido a ella, sin embargo la forma de sentir por Terry iba evolucionando, y se daba cuenta que no solo estaba enamorada de él, sino que la amistad que se había empezado a formar mucho tiempo atrás, y que se había quedado suspendida en el tiempo ahora estaba evolucionando a pasos agigantados, la complicidad y la intimidad entre ambos era más palpable cada vez. El silencio que prevaleció por un momento no fue incomodo, fue más bien un acto de comunión entre ellos, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un estómago famélico, ambos se soltaron riendo: _-"Conste que esta vez no fueron mis tripas"-_ dijo ella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida de él.

Finalmente se sentaron a desayunar y continuaron la charla sobre el entrenamiento para conducir el automóvil, Terry le explicaba detalladamente lo de los pedales, la palanca de velocidades y ella le prestaba toda la atención que podía, mientras que ella lavaba los trastos, él preparo una canasta con alimentos para comer más tarde, en caso de que anduvieran muy lejos a la hora de la comida y muy alegres salieron, Terry entro a la administración a encargarle al dueño que pusiera un tocador en la habitación grande, luego regreso con Candy al auto y se fueron con rumbo al campo, Terry condujo sin prisa con rumbo al parque nacional los Padres, por un camino que se extendía en paralelo a la costa de California, al tiempo que le explicaba a Candy cada movimiento que realizaba, eligió ese camino porque además de ser un trayecto no muy accidentado a él le gustaba mucho por ser una región con bellos bosques, escarpadas cumbres y una deslumbrante costa. Así que por un momento dejo de dar explicaciones para que ella pudiera disfrutar del paisaje. Paro cerca de Santa Bárbara en Serena Park, y empezó la instrucción práctica, él era un maestro muy paciente y Candy una alumna muy brillante en cuanto a tecnicismos se refería, así que luego de varias frenadas y arrancones que culminaban en medio de risas, finalmente pudo empezar a mover el auto desplazándose cada vez con mayor confianza, hacia las 4:40 de la tarde, descansaron del entrenamiento y bajaron la canasta para comer en un hermoso paisaje costero, y la tarde de entrenamiento se convirtió en un picnic, desde lo alto podían ver la playa y el inmenso mar se extendía pleno ante sus deslumbradas miradas, a sus espaldas el paisaje también era agradable pues estaban rodeados de viñedos, luego de comer se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro solo contemplando el paisaje, había tanta calma y paz en el ambiente que Candy sintió como si estuviera dentro de un ensueño, recordó Escocia frente al lago y los viejos recuerdos dieron una gran bienvenida a los nuevos recuerdos felices, mientras Candy cavilaba atesorando esos nuevos recuerdos, Terry saco la armónica, tenía mucho el hábito de cargarla, era casi como ponerse su reloj, meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón era una práctica que realizaba ya de forma automática, desde que Candy se la había obsequiado, en los tiempos de más dolor la armónica se había convertido en casi un relicario para él al que se aferraba con fuerza buscando en ella el aliento para continuar, solo el tiempo en que estuvo en casa de Susana la había escondido en su departamento, había tenido inquietud de que Susana tuviera acceso a ella y la destruyera o desechara, ella siempre se empeñaba en anular cualquier cosa que significara un recuerdo de Candy para él, movió su cabeza lanzando al viento los difíciles momentos y empezó a tocar, de pronto se sintió como en el San Pablo, tocando su armónica al lado de Candy, contemplando juntos un paisaje fascinante, pero esta vez no eran recuerdos esos a los que se había enganchado de tal forma que en ocasiones había llegado a creer que se estaban repitiendo en la realidad, olvidando que era su mente que cansada de tanta añoranza le hacía parecer que eran vivencias reales y no solo lejanos recuerdos, no, esta vez era realidad y ya no era la colina del colegio, ahora estaban en América, y mucho más que eso ahora estaban construyendo juntos nuevos recuerdos. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando dejo de tocar

 **Candy** salió de su ensoñación y volteo a verlo al mismo tiempo en que él había volteado a verla a ella, sonrieron simultáneamente, había entre ellos una forma de complicidad y alianza muy profunda, ella supo que a partir de ese día, pasara lo que pasara ella estaría muy feliz siempre porque los recuerdos de esos últimos 6 días desde que se habían encontrado en el tren, estaban tan plagados de él de una forma tan nítida que ahora sabia, jamás podría ni tan solo pretender borrarlo de su memoria y había en ellos tanta felicidad, que si debiera beber los recuerdos en pequeños sorbos, iba a ser suficiente para sentirse feliz cada día de su vida: _-"¿Volviste a Escocia?"-_ quiso preguntarle eso porque para ella Escocia albergaba los más bellos recuerdos de su vida y sintió deseo de saber cómo estaba ahora, si seguía todo igual o había cambiado mucho.

La sonrisa de **Terry** se volvió melancólica y bajo un poco la vista: _-"No Candy, no pude ir"_ \- la vio de nuevo a los ojos

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, ¿estuviste muy ocupado"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, no me atreví a ir"-_ recordó que incluso sus padres pasaron el verano en la villa de Escocia, para ellos también significaban bellos recuerdos y lo habían invitado a ir, pero él se había negado, fue cuando viajo a Stratford, había sentido mucho miedo de caminar por los bosques anhelando encontrarla en algún caminillo, y enloquecer al saber que ya nunca la volvería a encontrar: _-"Será bueno regresar alguna vez, me gustaría invitarte a Cheltenham es una ciudad balneario tienen construido un pabellón de hidroterapia con aguas termales"-_ Candy lo miro con curiosidad pero el comentario superficial no logro distraerla, hasta que ella sin necesidad de que él dijera una sola palabra ella comprendió el motivo por el cual él no se había atrevido a ir de nuevo a Escocia, él que había vuelto a guardar silencio por un momento, trato de cambiar nuevamente el tema: _-"Sabes que mi Abuela Helena trabajo por la implementación de facilidades estudiantiles para entrenar enfermeras y fundó la Enfermería Princesa Christian en Windsor"-_

 **Candy** lo vio asombrada: _-"¿En verdad?... yo creo que tu llevas la compasión y la generosidad en tu sangre Terry aunque no te guste reconocerlo"-_ le dijo de forma reflexiva

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Quizá tengas razón, mi abuela, la madre de mi padre junto con la tía abuela Beatriz patrocinaron la Asociación de Jóvenes Mujeres Cristianas y la Sociedad Nacional de Prevención de la Crueldad contra los Niños y Animales… lo cierto es que por lo menos en su persona y haciendo a un lado los títulos nobiliarios, la abuela es una muy buena persona, estuve en su casa, quitando su disgusto inicial por saberme actor, ella estaba muy impresionada y satisfecha por mi trabajo, y fue muy buena conmigo, por supuesto que me dejo muy claro de debía abandonar este trabajo en breve, para que empezara a ocuparme de mis deberes familiares"-_ le dijo con tono risueño

 **Candy** también se rio, le pareció difícil que Terry abandonara alguna vez el teatro, lo miro atenta y le pregunto: _-"¿Lo harías Terry, dejarías el teatro?"-_

 **Terry** la miro muy seguro de sí mismo _: -"¿Solo por formar parte de la familia Real?... por supuesto que no, yo me forme lejos de todos ellos Candy, aunque al estar conviviendo en casa de mi padre me hubieran tratado como parte de su familia, ellos no dejan de verme como un chico descocado, que perdió el camino y que esperan que algún día recobre la razón"-_

 **Candy** se rio por el comentario: _-"Bueno, ¡ya se darán cuenta de que eso es imposible!, yo misma que llevo diez años de conocerte, sé que tu locura es de nacimiento, y no hay cura para tan grave mal"-_ le dijo en broma riéndose de él

 **Terry** se rio haciéndose el ofendido: _-" ¡Muy simpática Lady Pecosa!... la verdad es que los he puesto en jaque, en su mayoría ellos admiraron mucho mi trabajo, el tío Jorge, me invito a su palacio, no como su sobrino sino como el actor, y me dio un título nobiliario como Sir de Stratford-on-Avon, en Warwickshire por el trabajo que he realizado en esa misma localidad, exaltando el valor al trabajo de Sir Williams Shakespeare lo mismo que por mi participación en la construcción del teatro, ellos valoran mucho el trabajo de sus connacionales que enaltecen el nombre de su reino"-_

 **Candy** sonrió alegre por el logro de él: _-"¿En verdad?, ¡! Ohh, Te felicito Terry!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"La verdad me sentí halagado, sin embargo, más tarde que lo pensé, me pareció que era una especie de estrategia para hacerme cambiar de opinión, no dudo de mi trabajo, ni de lo mucho que les agrado, pero posteriormente de eso, me volvió a invitar a su palacio ahora si por ser miembro de la familia real, por supuesto, solo me invito a mí y a mi padre, omitiendo la invitación hacia Eleonor y hablo del prometedor futuro que me esperaba al recibir el ducado, claro después de que abandonara mis actividades como actor"-_

 **Candy** baja la vista: _-"¿El Rey no aprecia la presencia de tu madre?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Recuerda Candy que el mismo influyo para aparentar que mi madre había muerto, ahora aunque Eleonor este acompañando a mi padre, no es su esposa, digamos que es solo su… su acompañante, mi padre tampoco ha seguido el protocolo últimamente, no ha conservado el tiempo de luto esperado por la muerte de la duquesa, me causa gracia, porque hasta yo conserve el tiempo de luto por la muerte de Susana y eso que no llegamos a casarnos. En fin el punto es que el tío Rey Jorge V espera que yo corresponda a todas las molestias que se tomó por mi siendo yo un niño, para que herede el ducado de mi padre tal como lo planearon ellos dos, no dejo de invitarme en los meses que estuve por allá, y tuve oportunidad de compartir con mis primos los príncipes Ernesto II y Mary, ella es de mi propia edad una dama muy bella y elegante además de inteligente, no te miento lo pase bien, sin embargo no puedo dejar de ver todo aquello como una especie de prisión en donde todo lo que vives, piensas o decidas debe ser evaluado y aceptado por lo que la corona diga o piense"-_

 **Candy** imagino a Terry inmerso en el mundo aristocrático y pensó que todo eso le iba muy bien, si alguien reflejaba en su comportamiento, movimientos, expresiones y rasgos de aristócrata, ese era Terry indudablemente, y no pudo evitar pensar que ella nunca haría juego en ese ambiente, de pronto sintió a Terry muy lejano a ella, entonces se atrevió a preguntar: _-"¿Entonces tu no aceptarías Terry?, ¿no aceptarías heredar el ducado de tu padre?"-_

 **Terry** bajo la vista muy serio: _-"Podría decirse que no tengo mucha opción hay títulos a los que no se puede renunciar, pero mientras no vuelva a utilizar los apellidos de mi padre y mientras evite al máximo viajar a Inglaterra, puedo quedar exento, quizá los haga molestar tanto que finalmente sean ellos los que me repudien"-_ suspiro hondo y luego encogió los hombros _: -"Será mejor que nos vayamos, porque la neblina está empezando a descender y ahora te toca conducir a ti"-_ le dijo lanzándole las llaves al vestido, mientras empezaba a levantar la canasta.

 **Candy** se asustó: _-"Pero yo no voy a poder conducir, de noche no voy a saber"-_

 **Terry** se soltó riendo: _-"¿Cómo no vas a saber, pero si es lo mismo, el auto es lo mismo de día que de noche, además será solo un rato, para que te acostumbres bien y cuando estemos cerca de la ciudad de nuevo yo tomare el volante"-_ Ella asintió y así lo hicieron, la segunda parte en la que él condujo lo hizo con un poco de mayor velocidad para recuperar el tiempo que ella había perdido por su todavía falta de seguridad en el volante. Casi eran las 10 de la noche cuando llegaron al departamento, juntos cortaron rebanadas de queso y jamón con un poco de lechuga, él sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y se sentaron en el balcón a cenar de manera informal, mientras Candy hablaba de sus primeras impresiones por la experiencia de saber conducir, constantemente lograba hacerlo reír con su expresiva conversación y algunas otras era él quien la hacía reír a ella haciéndole bromas como que la tortuga de Patty podía haber llegado más rápido que ella. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se quedaron en silencio un momento, pero entonces él se levantó: _-"Este ha sido un día hermoso Candy y no quisiera que terminara pero tengo que seguir trabajando, déjame llevar esto al cocina, si quieres tu quédate aquí otro rato"_ -

 **Candy** : _-"Si gracias, me voy a quedar aquí un rato más"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Te traigo más vino? o ¿quieres postre del que quedo de ayer?"-_ la sonrisa de ella fue suficiente respuesta, le llevo suficiente postre al balcón y ella le agradeció, Terry se metió al estudio, saco sus escritos, trato de empezar a escribir, pero casi no lograba concentrarse, el recuerdo de la escena de esa mañana en el piso de esa habitación lo estaba distrayendo mucho, tanto que no le entendía nada, parecía que estuviera escrito en otro idioma, cuando finalmente aparto ese recuerdo, se acumularon todos los momentos del día, estaba a punto de darse por vencido pero en definitiva tenía que concluir la escritura tan pronto como pudiera, se forzó a concentrarse aunque casi tuvo que leer el ultimo capitulo completo, después empezó a escribir y como era habitual se abstrajo completamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo, fue hasta que estaba terminando el capítulo final cuando levanto la vista al reloj que estaba frente a él eran las 4:25 de la madrugada, hizo una anotación más y se levantó para acostarse a dormir, pero no tenía puesta la pijama, así que sigilosamente fue a la recamara para sacar su ropa de dormir sin despertar a Candy, se pegó tremendo susto cuando vio la cama vacía y sin des tender _"¿Dónde está Candy?"_ –pensó sorprendido, se asomó al baño la luz estaba apagada y estaba solo, entonces recordó que en ningún momento la vio regresar del balcón, salió hacia allá y efectivamente la encontró acurrucada en una de las poltronas, "¿pero, como se te ocurre dormir aquí afuera pecosa?", trato de despertarla: _-"Candy, despiértate, ¿Cómo te dormiste aquí?"-_ pero igual que siempre que intentaba despertarla antes del amanecer ella solo se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, Terry contuvo la risa, _"no sé si es más fácil cuidar a un bebe que cuidarte a ti pecosa"_ , le toco los brazos estaba muy fría: _-"Te vas a resfriar pecosa, ¿Cómo puedes dormir a la intemperie?"-_ de nuevo Candy no se inmuto con su voz, así que decidió levantarla y llevarla a la cama, en cuanto la alzo en brazos ella se acurruco en su pecho, él cerró los ojos quería abrazarla muy fuerte pero temía despertarla, la recostó en la cama sobre la colcha, ella tenía la piel muy fría, así que jalo el edredón y la iba a cubrir con él cuando ella de nuevo busco el calor de su cuerpo, Terry sonrió _-"Me estas acostumbrando demasiado a ti Candy"-_ ella gimió quedito como si le respondiera con una queja, él negó con la cabeza _"de verdad me haces imposible no complacerte"_ , la dejo un momento para quitarle las zapatillas y el quitarse sus zapatos de descanso, ya era muy tarde como para todavía ponerse la pijama, se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, ella en cuanto lo sintió cerca se acurruco, la cobijo con el edredón para que recuperara el calor y con la calidez del abrazo se quedó dormido.

continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"UNA NOTICIA RECORRE EL PAIS"

Capitulo 14

A pesar de que era domingo, ya tenía el hábito de levantarse temprano sin importar la hora en que se durmiera, hoy se sentía más cansado, porque la noche anterior había tenido que asistir a una cena de negocios que se había prolongado hasta la madrugada, además de la sensación de nostalgia que lo había aprisionado desde la última carta que recibiera de ella y que no lo dejaba en ningún momento, aun así se vistió y bajo a su despacho, encargando a la mucama que le llevara una taza de café, vio la correspondencia y noto el sobre de un telegrama, vio en el remitente que era un telegrama de Candy, y le pareció muy raro porque ella nunca solía enviar ese tipo de correo, no formaba parte de su personalidad, estaba a punto de abrir el sobre cuando de golpe y todavía en pijama entro Archie muy exaltado con una hoja de periódico en sus manos, tras él venía Annie igual en bata, con una expresión de angustia, que termino por asustarlo a él también

 **Albert** : _-"¿Pero que les sucede a ambos?, parece que hubieran visto a la muerte"-_ les dijo tratando de sonreírles

 **Archie** : _-"¡!Albert es Candy!, sufrió un accidente mira"-_ le puso la hoja sobre el escritorio, el rostro de Archie estaba desencajado de preocupación y Annie estaba llorando.

Las palabras Candy-accidente juntas generaron en **Albert** una reacción de alerta inmediata, pero en cuanto vio la imagen del periódico la sangre se le fue del rostro, experimento mucha angustia en realidad no leyó la nota podía reconocerlos a los dos, el rostro de Terry era suficiente para preocupar a cualquiera pero el cuerpo inerte de Candy en sus brazos lo aterrorizaba todavía más, parecía una escena pompeyana, se dejó caer en el sillón del escritorio, las manos le estaban temblando pero se forzó a leer la nota, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía sobre el compromiso, en ese momento era más importante saber que ella estaba bien…, vio la imagen de Terry envuelto en llamas…, que ambos estaban bien, se corrigió, la nota solo decía que se los había llevado una ambulancia hacia un hospital, pero nada más, luego de leer levanto la vista hacia Archie: _-"Llamare a George, para que se contacte con el banco de allá y vayan a ver si pueden saber que sucedió, tal vez nos den más datos, si están hospitalizados o algo"-_

 **Archie** : _-"¡No!, Albert ¿cómo dices eso?, debemos ir para allá, no sabemos que pueda estar pasando con Candy"-_

 **Annie** : _-"Sí, por favor no podemos dejar sola a Candy, tal vez nos necesite"-_ dijo sollozando

 **Albert** recordó que para Annie Candy era como su hermana y él que también se sentía muy angustiado accedió: _-"Está bien, buscaremos la opción de viajar en algún avión, quizá tardemos un día en llegar, de cualquier forma voy a llamar a George para ver si logramos saber algo más"-_ se estiro para tomar el teléfono, entonces movió la hoja del periódico: _-"¡El telegrama!"-_ dijo al momento de recordarlo, por eso le había resultado muy raro que ella enviara un telegrama

 **Archie** : _-"¿Qué telegrama?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Candy envió un telegrama, estaba por abrirlo cuando ustedes entraron"-_ le explicaba mientras buscaba con avidez el sobre en el escritorio y lo abrió sintiéndose ansioso por saber su contenido, entonces leyó:

Albert: Estoy bien, antes de que leas alguna noticia debes saber que no nos sucedió nada malo. No te preocupes estamos en perfecto estado de salud. Saludos. Candy

La sangre poco a poco, volvió a su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón se empezaron a normalizar, reviso la fecha en el sobre del remitente, según la nota todo ocurrió el mismo día que ella llego a Los Ángeles había sido miércoles, seguro la noticia se había publicado allá durante el día jueves y ella había puesto el telegrama desde el viernes, entonces se suponía que el telegrama debía haber llegado el día anterior, antes que la noticia se hiciera pública en Chicago, _"¿por qué habrá demorado en llegar tanto ese telegrama?"_ –pensó Albert, si las fechas concordaban entonces efectivamente ella se encontraba bien, _"quizá ahora deba decir 'ellos' se encuentran bien"_ pensó Albert regresando a la nostalgia, _"estoy seguro que fue Terry quien la hizo poner el telegrama"_.

 **Archie** lo saco de sus lucubraciones: _-"¿Qué pasa Albert?, ¿por qué pusiste esa cara?, ¿qué es lo que dice el telegrama?, ¡préstamelo!"-_ le dijo acercándose al escritorio

 **Albert** se sorprendió nunca había visto a Archie tan alterado, ni tan mandón, _"¡es por Candy!"_ –pensó, entonces cayó en la cuenta, Archie también había amado a Candy, recordó aquella carta infantil de su sobrino, luego vio a Annie siguió hilando ideas, _"entonces Archie también renuncio a Candy"_ , sí, el diario de Candy lo decía Terry y Archie habían peleado varias veces en el colegio: _-"Cálmate Archie, le dijo retirándole el telegrama, Candy está bien, también tu Annie, tranquilízate, Candy está bien"-_ se levantó y le dio el telegrama a Annie, tolerando la mirada de enfado que le dio Archie: _-"Solo estaba cotejando las fechas, si el incendio fue el miércoles, la noticia salió el jueves y cuando ellos la vieron decidieron enviar este telegrama que debía haber llegado ayer pero por alguna razón llego hasta hoy por la mañana, entonces quiere decir que ellos están bien"-_

 **Archie** estaba apurando a Annie para que le prestara el telegrama, pero en ese momento se volvió hacia Albert: _-"¿Ellos?, ¿Quiénes?"-_

 **Albert** levanto la hoja del periódico y le volvió a mostrar la foto a Archie enfatizando el señalamiento en Terry cuando le decía: _-"Ellos dos, ella y él, Terry el que la lleva en brazos ¿lo ves?"-_ le dijo con un dejo de ironía en la voz

 **Archie** tampoco había escuchado ese tono de voz en Albert, pero no quiso prestarle mayor atención, en cambio centro la mirada en Terry: _-"¿Otra vez ese aristócrata engreído?, siempre está metiendo en problemas a Candy"-_ dijo molesto

 **Albert** sintió ganas de reírse de él: _-"Pues por esta imagen Archie, yo más bien diría que la estaba sacando de un problema"-_ cuando termino la frase, se dio cuenta que había ocurrido un cambio en él, de nuevo algo en su interior hizo resurgir el deseo de protegerlos a ambos Candy y Terry sus dos personas favoritas. Entonces vio que Annie le entregaba el telegrama a Archie, ella se veía mucho más tranquila, Albert le sonrió

 **Annie** : _-"Sí Candy está con Terry entonces está bien, casi estoy segura que fue él quien la insto a que enviara este telegrama…. ¡Ohh! ¡Es increíble!"-_ dijo sin poder contener la alegría: _-"Candy y Terry están juntos otra vez, ¡No lo puedo creer!, es maravilloso, por fin juntos, ¿me pregunto, como se habrán encontrado?, quizá Terry estaba grabando alguna película por allá y se vieron por casualidad"-_ Annie se agarraba las mejillas con ambas manos, en verdad se veía muy contenta, tanto que Albert pensó que podría empezar a brincar y bailar en cualquier momento, solo que su barriguita de seis meses de gestación no se lo permitía.

La alegría de Annie contagio a **Albert** , podía ver que ella era más que amiga de Candy, su hermana, solo Annie podía entender mejor que nadie el amor de Candy por Terry y por eso ahora Annie estaba tan feliz, Albert quiso compartir con ella su entusiasmo: _-"No, Annie, la verdad es que se encontraron en el tren"-_

 **Annie** : _-"¿Cómo?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Si, desde que Candy abordo el tren aquí en Chicago el lunes pasado se encontró con él, Terry iba en el mismo tren que Candy abordo, incluso estuvieron compartiendo el camarote durante el viaje"-_ le dijo sonriendo, más que nada por la alegría y entusiasmo que se desbordaba del rostro de Annie

 **Annie** : _-"¡¿Eso es verdad?!, ¡Ohh! Dios, no lo puedo creer, ¡qué emoción!, siento que no podría esperar a que Candy me lo cuente…"-_

 **Archie** interrumpió con su tono de voz malhumorado y a la vez perplejo: _-"¿Como que compartieron el camarote durante el viaje?, y ¿tu como sabes todo eso Albert?"-_

 **Albert** finalmente decidió prestarle atención a Archie, no le gustaba que no pudiera controlar su impulso por Candy estando Annie presente, entonces le contesto: _-"El viernes por la mañana muy temprano recibí una carta de Candy desde Oklahoma, en donde me platicaba lo sucedido, Archie"-_ a pesar suyo Albert no pudo contener el tono nostálgico en su voz

 **Archie** noto el cambio en la voz entonces recordó; el viernes muy temprano había entrado al despacho de Albert por unos documentos, lo había encontrado sentado volteando hacia el ventanal, tenía una carta en sus manos y por un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba llorando, pero Albert lo había ocultado muy bien en cuando lo sintió entrar, aun así Archie se había sentido muy perplejo, Albert olía mucho a whisky y pudo ver que había bebido bastante, ahora comprendía, _"entonces la carta que Albert tenía en las manos aquella mañana era la de Candy, en la que le decía que ella se había encontrado con Terry… y esa carta afecto tanto al tío Albert que estuvo tomando whisky a esas tempranas horas de la mañana hasta embriagarse…entonces el tío Albert esta… enamorado de Candy"_ , levanto la vista y por primera vez pudo ver con otros ojos a Albert, no solo había sido el protector de Candy, sino que también se había enamorado de ella, _"¿pero cómo?,… quizá fue cuando él no tenía memoria y no sabía que Candy era su hija adoptiva"_ , hubo una comunicación silenciosa entre ellos en donde ambos alcanzaban a comprenderse mutuamente y Archie sintió pena por Albert, pues supo que quizá en algún momento él había albergado una esperanza cuando Candy estaba separada de Terry, ahora cualquier esperanza habría muerto, con razón lo había notado extrañamente nostálgico desde hacía algún tiempo.

 **Annie** los saco de sus cavilaciones, ella se había dado cuenta de todo, era muy sagaz y casi podía leer el pensamiento de Archie y a través de él también había podido comprender el pensamiento de Albert, pero no tenían opción, ninguno de los dos, ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, para Candy no existía en el mundo nadie más que Terry, por eso se había enfadado tanto con ella cuando lo había dejado en brazos de la odiosa actricilla esa… pero ahora estaban juntos y no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, nadie, ni Albert ni su esposo: _-"Estoy muy contenta, ¡oh! Me gustaría tanto que Candy me hubiera escrito a mí, ¿se fijaron que en la nota del periódico dice que están comprometidos?"-_

 **Albert** no pudo evitar reírse, si conocía a una mujer inteligente y astuta esa era Annie, que además de adorar a su sobrino Archie, ella quería mucho a Candy y con su actitud les estaba haciendo saber a ambos que no había más opción, que pronto habría una boda y que su amiga seria la novia: _-"Annie, ¿quieres leer la carta que me envió Candy?"-_ le pregunto al tiempo que sacaba la llave de uno de los cajones del escritorio, mientras se acercaba para darle la carta a Annie

 **Archie** estaba releyendo la nota del periódico ahora lo hacía con la óptica que Annie les había hecho notar: _-"¿Pero cómo se atreve ese engreído a decir que Candy es su prometida?, ¿acaso Terry ha hablado contigo Albert?, ¿él ya te pidió autorización para pretender a Candy? o ¿para casarse con ella? ¿Qué tal si la familia no lo aprueba?"-_

 **Annie** termino de leer la carta: _-"¡Oh! Es maravilloso, Candy parece tan inmensamente feliz en la forma como escribe… además ¿se fijó? ella está escribiendo en papel embretado con el nombre de Terry, ¡oh!, parecen tan unidos, tan cercanos"-_ miro a Albert a los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo de lo que decía una sentencia: _-"Albert hacía ya tanto tiempo que no veía esta forma de felicidad en Candy, que sería fantástico que ellos dos estuvieran ya juntos para siempre… ¿No cree?"-_

 **Albert** comprendió la intensión de Annie de hacerlo callar sus sentimientos por la felicidad de Candy, y aunque no fuera necesario que lo hiciera Albert agradeció a Annie por ayudarlo a centrar su atención en lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento 'la felicidad de Candy': _-"Si Annie lo sé, pero gracias por decírmelo de nuevo, sé cuál es la felicidad de Candy, sé, y me parece que todos aquí sabemos quién es la verdadera felicidad de Candy, así que no es preciso preocuparse tanto, como tú dices Annie, si Candy está con Terry, entonces Candy está bien, nadie la puede cuidar mejor que él"-_ en ese momento timbro el teléfono del banco, era George, quien hablaba por la nota del periódico, Albert se ocupó de tranquilizarlo, y le encargo que avisara al hogar de Pony que todo estaba bien

 **Archie** termino de leer la carta de Candy que casi le había arrebatado a Annie, la releyó dos veces, finalmente bajo la hoja y se sentó en un sofá sonriendo: _-"Pues en verdad deseo que finalmente esta vez todo vaya bien para ellos, Terry es un gran tipo y desde Anthony, nunca volvía a ver a Candy más feliz y tranquila que con Terry"-_ le regreso la carta a Albert, cuando Albert estaba guardando la carta en el cajón el teléfono sonó de nuevo, y Archie levanto la bocina: _-"Residencia Andley diga"-_

Era la tía abuela **Ellroy** : _-"¿Archie?, ¿en dónde está Williams?, ¿han leído ya el periódico?, ¿pero cómo es posible que esta niña Candy este anunciando un compromiso?, siendo una Andley, ella no puede, ni debe liarse y mucho menos comprometerse con un simple actorcito de teatro, sea quien sea, eso es una vergüenza para la familia Andley, un desprestigio"-_

 **Archie** , sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas y olvido los buenos modales: _-" ¿Pero qué tonterías está usted diciendo tía abuela Ellroy?, ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera pregunta cuál es el estado de salud de Candy?, si ella es una Andley como usted misma lo dice, entonces ¿por qué no se preocupa por cómo se encuentra ella?, antes de ocuparse de que se esté comprometiendo con cualquier persona, que por cierto, tía abuela ese actorcito como usted dice, tiene mucho más linaje que la propia familia Andley toda junta, pues si usted no está enterada es hijo del más alto noble de Inglaterra, tanto que quizá ni nosotros pudiéramos estar invitados a su boda, a no ser porque Candy es de nuestra familia, entienda que Candy le está haciendo un gran favor a la familia Andley al 'liarse', como usted dice, con el hijo de un duque"-_ y colgó

 **Albert y Annie** , se habían quedado paralizados desde que empezó a hablar: _-"¡!Archie!"-_ dijeron al unisonó cuando colgó, ni el mismo Albert se había atrevido a responder nunca de esa manera a la tía Ellroy, después de eso ninguno de los tres se atrevió a pronunciar ninguna palabra, más tarde fue Patty a visitar a Annie también preocupada por la noticia, y el teléfono no dejo de timbrar por parte de la familia Andley y otros allegados, unas veces contestaba Albert y otras Archie, el domingo trascurrió enfrascado en el mismo tema entre visitas y llamadas.

Más tarde Albert supo que en el hogar el telegrama si había llegado desde el día anterior y que habían podido recibir la noticia con tranquilidad. Cuando finalmente tuvo un espacio se recargo en el sillón del escritorio, Archie había puesto la muestra de cómo responder a las intrigas familiares, claro que con mayor cortesía de cómo él lo había hecho, pero lo cierto era que aunque habían decidido defender a ese compromiso de Terry con Candy, Albert no tenía idea de si en realidad había algún compromiso y la noticia se estaba extendiendo como reguero de pólvora, si por alguna razón no hubiera compromiso, todo daría vuelta atrás y entonces eso sería otro problema, necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Terry, él tenía que explicarle con claridad que se suponía que estaba sucediendo en realidad, ese mismo día le escribiría una carta, para ponerla en el correo de entrega urgente de la mensajería del banco, muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Albert se sorprendió al notar que con todo esto se sentía melancólico pero también feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que el mismo alcanzaba a comprender.

*T y C*

En Nueva York una persona más leía la nota del periódico, la simple imagen del señorito Terry completamente angustiado con la joven en sus brazos y la lumbre saliendo de sus ropas era bastante impactante como para sentir deseo de llorar. Ella quizá no era nadie importante, sin embargo lo conocía desde antes de su nacimiento, había estado al servicio de la señorita Eleonor aun antes de que ella conociera al apuesto varón con quien se había casado, era un hombre muy elegante, la señorita Eleonor le había dicho que era de sangre noble, un duque o algo así, nunca antes había visto tan feliz a su niña y nunca más la volvió a ver tan feliz como en el tiempo en que vivieron juntos en Escocia, _"eran una familia tan encantadora"_ –recordó, cuando el bebé nació no hubo en el mundo una pareja más feliz que ellos, pero cada uno tenía destinos distintos, así le había dicho su niña, y regresaron a América, compraron esa residencia en la que ahora vivía ahí, ambos padres estuvieron debatiéndose por muchos meses, él quería llevarla con él de regreso a Londres, pues ya era el tiempo en que debía asumir el legado que llevaba en su apellido la reina de allá estaba muriendo, y ella se negaba a dejar su carrera, era su pasión, le decía siempre entre lágrimas, los dos suplicaron mucho uno al otro pero ninguno pudo abandonar sus destinos. Ella siendo una simple mucama no podía juzgar a ninguno de los dos, cada cual tenía sus razones y para ambos cada cosa era importante, pero en realidad pensaba que nadie podría juzgarlos, si él renunciaba al ducado, estaría renunciando a su familia, sí ella renunciaba al teatro, estaría renunciando a sus sueños, había tanta tristeza y dolor en sus miradas que la única alegría de esa casa era la presencia de ese pequeño niño sensible de corazón noble y gran carácter, nunca antes había visto una combinación igual, podía habitar en él toda la compasión del mundo y había tanta felicidad en su interior, que fue muy doloroso ver su carita infantil e inocente cuando supo que los padres habían tomado una decisión, ninguno de los dos renunciaría, el padre no renunciaría al ducado y la madre no renunciaría a la actuación, por el bien del hijo habían decidido que el padre se lo llevaría con él, porque así lo protegería con su nombre y que además dejaría en él su herencia, y el mismo legado que el señor Richard Albert tomaría en aquel tiempo, por otra parte a la madre no le era conveniente que saliera a la luz pública que alguna vez había sido casada y separada, mucho menos que tenía un pequeño hijo, " _si esa hermosa pareja creyó que había tomado la mejor decisión"_ -pensó la mucama, el pequeño Terruce, fue separado de su madre para ser llevado a Londres, aún era muy pequeño, quizá no recordaba mucho aquella separación, pero el señor Richard Albert no se fue inmediatamente, vivió poco más de un año en América, y frecuentemente iba y buscaba a su esposa, aunque ya estuvieran separados él continuaba llamándola su esposa, también le permitía ver a Terruce de lejos para que ella no sufriera tanto por su ausencia, pero aun a pesar de la insistencia de ambos y a pesar de amarse tanto ninguno cambio de opinión, hasta aquel día en que el padre tomo a su hijo y abordo con él un barco hacia Londres. Entonces sí pudo ver el tamaño de la tristeza de su señorita, cuando se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pero ya no alcanzo a su hijo y luego años más tarde el hijo había regresado a buscarla. Podría decirse que nadie como ella conocía mejor las tragedias y alegrías de aquella dulce pareja, y la infancia y corazón de aquel amoroso infante. Después, la vida parecía estarle dando una segunda oportunidad a esa familia, ahora aquel dulce niño era un actor consagrado de noble carácter y alma sensible, había visitado varias veces esa casa, incluso la madre le había mandado acondicionar una habitación especialmente para él, pero él la había ocupado en escasas ocasiones, ahora él vivía por sus propios medios, ella podía reconocer la fuerza y valor que había visto en él desde pequeño, pero no encontraba en él la alegría que lo había caracterizado en aquel entonces, _"quizá la alegría se le termino con los años, luego que sus padres se separaron"_ había pensado, y es que en verdad aunque lo viera muy poco, nunca lo había vuelto a ver sonreír y eso que tenía a esa chica llamada Susana a su lado, él no reía, muchas veces ella se preguntaba a donde había quedado aquella risa alegre de aquel infante, pero ella era solo la mucama y aunque él era muy noble y amable con ella, obviamente no le iba a contar nada de su vida, estaba segura que ni a su propia madre le contaba casi nada. Ahora estaba ahí en esa imagen tan dramática, nunca había visto en él esa expresión de angustia que llevaba en el rostro, esa chica debía ser alguien verdaderamente importante para él, en la nota decía que era su prometida, la nota concluía que diciendo que una ambulancia se los había llevado a los dos al hospital, así que era imposible saber cómo era su estado de salud real, tenía que avisar a la madre, y ahora que estaban juntos también la noticia la debía recibir el padre, salió de la residencia apurada, era domingo pero era temprano y sabía que el servicio de telégrafo debía estar disponible, quizá el telegrama estaría llegando en el día siguiente hasta Londres.

*T y C*

En la mañana **Candy** despertó estaba enredada en el edredón como taco, y ella estaba completamente arropada en Terry una parte del edredón lo cobijaba también a él, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio el reloj eran las 8:30 de la mañana, entonces se fijó que estaba vestida, y que él tampoco se había puesto su pijama, a la sazón empezó a recordar algo de la noche anterior, _"me quede en el balcón, Terry me trajo postre y se fue al estudio a escribir, entonces me quede comiendo el postre"_ -recordó y luego de terminárselo se sentó en una poltrona, era una noche cálida pero la brisa fresca del mar la volvía una noche muy agradable y ella estaba disfrutando mucho de sus recuerdos del día, con un corazón que por momentos latía a toda velocidad, y en otros en los que se había llenado de ternura, así como de nostalgia y melancolía cuando Terry le dejo saber que no se había atrevido a ir a Escocia por miedo a los recuerdos del lugar, ella se sintió confundía y triste, pensaba que tal vez las cosas ahora podrían ser distintas que el pasado ya se debía quedar atrás, sin embargo, el pasado había dejado huellas y encontrarse con ellas de pronto resultaba abrumador, a veces no era fácil asimilar el dolor que aquella separación les había ocasionado, tal vez por eso ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar se sentía tan feliz, había momentos en los que su felicidad parecía infinita, estar juntos era algo parecido a la magia, no solo era sentirse bien a su lado, la sensación iba mucho más allá, era como si estuviera con su otra parte, como si estuviera completa, como si su vida alcanzara su mayor sentido y perfección, era muy especial porque estando con él podía olvidar que sus padres la habían abandonado y no sentía dolor, muy al contrario sentía agradecimiento a esos padres, que sin importar los motivos que tuvieran la habían dejado en el hogar de Pony, porque gracias a eso su vida había tenido la oportunidad de llegar hasta ese momento de hoy en donde finalmente se había vuelto a encontrar con él, porque estando con él nada más le hacía falta, recordó el juego de la mañana y la sensación de sus labios rosando los de él, sabía que lo amaba, sin embargo esa mañana el suave rose había sido suficiente para hacerla comprender la intensidad de sus sentimientos, ahora se daba cuenta que ya nunca quería estar lejos de él, que ya no podría, sentía pudor al recordarse así misma deseando ese beso más aun cuando recordó la reacción de su cuerpo en ese tenue rose, ella había podido recordar aquel primer beso en el festival de mayo y todas las sensaciones que le había ocasionado, era una jovencita de solo 15 años cuando él la beso por primera vez y los sentimientos que le había causado aquel beso la habían asustado demasiado, pero ahora casi 9 años después, se había vuelto a asustar, solo que ahora no le asustaba lo que él hiciera, sino lo que ella llegaba a desear con el mero rose de sus labios sobre los de ella, era suficiente el recuerdo para que sus labios se sintieran hinchados, sensibles, deseosos de nuevo. Eso era lo que se había quedado pensando en la noche anterior, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, _"pero entonces me debí quedar dormida, porque no recuerdo haberme levantado ni ir hacia la habitación, tal vez Terry me trajo cuando él termino de escribir, y quizá por eso se durmió con ropa igual que yo"_ , entonces apareció un vago recuerdo de él llamándola parecía que la regañaba por dormirse afuera, después ya no recordaba más, solo recordó que la había puesto sobre la cama y que ella sentía frio, se ruborizo al recordar _"me arrope en él"_ sonrió, _"de nuevo lo hice quedarse a dormir conmigo",_ se apeno al darse cuenta que aún no completaba ni una semana de haberlo vuelto a encontrar y que ahora se sentía incapaz de volver a dormir sola de nuevo, todos los días había dormido con él y aunque el rubor cubriera sus mejillas acepto _"quiero seguir durmiendo a su lado para siempre"_ lo miro de nuevo, estaba profundamente dormido, ella no se podría levantar sin despertarlo, pero tampoco quería levantarse, estaba tan cerca que casi rosaba su nariz con la de ella, dejo su imaginación en libertad _"¿Cómo sería besarlo?"_ de nuevo se sintió ruborizar, _"Oh, nunca antes había tenido pensamientos así"_ , bajo la vista y observo su sensible cuello, su barbilla, la estructura de su cara, la piel de los parpados de sus ojos, le parecía indescriptiblemente varonil, diría que perfecto _"y ahora también con la barba insipiente de cada mañana me parece que se ve mucho más atractivo"_ , con su dedo índice toco delicadamente la barba, era áspera, recordó _"la primera vez que me raspo la mejilla con ella me sobresalte… pero también me ocasiono una sensación extraña en el estómago"_ se ruborizo de nuevo, _"¿Cómo sería Terry con barba?_ , _¿cómo sería si se la dejaba?"_ , trato de imaginarlo pero no pudo, recordó a Albert con barba, pero a Terry no logro imaginarlo así, _"también con sus lentes es muy atractivo, y basta con que él me mire a los ojos para que mi corazón se exalte como si fuera un caballo galopando a toda velocidad"_. Se acurruco más a él y como respuesta él la abrazo acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo, ella poso sus manos sobre su pecho, pudo sentir sus músculos firmes, fuertes y el acompasado latir de su corazón, un pensamiento atravesó su mente y ella trato de hacerlo a un lado con rapidez, pero demasiado tarde el pensamiento ya había tomado forma en su mente y su cuerpo le respondió con ardor, cerró los ojos para no pensar y dejar de sentir esa desaforada exaltación y otras varias sensaciones delirantes y atropelladas que le acompañaban, pero fue peor porque entonces sus pensamientos se convirtieron en imágenes… dos cuerpos desnudos fundiéndose… una urgencia flagrante la abrumo, _"¡Ohh!"_ la imagen la exalto tanto que quiso esconder la cara de ella misma y se acurruco más en el pecho de Terry empujándolo bruscamente.

Con el movimiento violento **Terry** abrió los ojos, su voz sonaba aun con sueño: _-"¿Me quieres volver a tirar de la cama Pecosa?, ¿ahora que hice que te enfado?, te lo juro que desde las 4:25 de la madrugada que te traje del balcón he estado abrazándote y no te he dado la espalda en ningún momento"-_

 **Candy** se ruborizo por completo de nuevo, no era el mejor momento de que despertara, no cuando ella se sentía… ¿!cómo se sentía!?: _-"!Oh! l… lo… lo siento, no… cre… cre… creo que estaba soñando que me iba a caer"-_

 **Terry** sonrió la tartamudez de Candy era un claro síntoma de que algo estaba ocurriéndole, retirando un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a verla: _-"¿Crees que estabas soñando o estabas soñando?"-_ la miro muy atento

 **Candy** , se puso más nerviosa y bajo la vista: _-"Es que… yo… si estaba soñando"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Ah… sí… mentirosa, a ver cuéntame tu sueño, más bien me parece que ni siquiera estabas dormida"-_

 **Candy** se rio, _"como puede saber siempre exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, si ahora estoy segura que estaba dormido"_ –pensó, pero a él le dijo: _-"Bu… bu… bueno es porque me desperté y me estaba volviendo a quedar dormida"-_

 **Terry** entorno los ojos para verla más atento: _-"Mmm, y ¿será cierto eso?... no… eso tampoco es cierto ¿verdad?"-_

 **Candy** ya no contuvo la risa, no sabía cómo mentirle sin que se diera cuenta pero no podía decirle nada de lo que estaba pensando cuando lo despertó si querer, trato de cambiar de tema: _-"¿Así que estuviste trabajando hasta las 4:30 de la mañana?, todavía debes tener sueño, porque no nos dormimos otro ratito, para que descanses"-_

 **Terry** la vio sorprendido: _-"¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan complaciente conmigo?, no me cambies de tema, ¿que estabas haciendo?, ¿porque me empujaste?"-_ cuando la vio ruborizarse le dijo: _-"Mmm Candy, me estas intrigando cada vez más, mejor me dices o piensa muy bien tu respuesta para que yo pueda creerte"-_ ella solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada… como no hablaba la insto a contestar: _-"¿Y?"-_

 **Candy** se sonrojo y se rio cuando le dijo: _-"Espérame, estoy pensando muy bien mi respuesta"-_

 **Terry** se rio a carcajadas: _-"En definitiva no me vas a decir…"-_ la miro serio: _-"Como quisiera meterme adentro de tu cabecita y saber qué es lo que estás pensando"-_

 **Candy** le miro atónita: _-"¡!Más!, pero si siempre pareces saber exactamente lo que estoy pensando, no sé si adivinas o de verdad me lees el pensamiento"-_ le dijo con frescura

 **Terry** se rio junto con ella: _-"Bueno a veces es muy fácil saber qué es lo que estás pensando porque eres muy expresiva, pero en otras veces me evades mucho la mirada y no alcanzo a ver lo que estás pensando, entonces es cuando más me intrigas"-_ , ella sonrío muy dulcemente y él aprovecho: _-"Y bien ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando me despertaste?"-_ , su pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Candy que pensaba que ya lo había olvidado, entonces su mente obediente le envió el recuerdo de lo que había imaginado como respuesta a la pregunta, sintió las mejillas calientes, y supo que es estaba ruborizando de nuevo bajo rápido la mirada, pero él alcanzo a darse cuenta, no sabía exactamente cuál era el pensamiento pero adivino su contenido, ella había estado pensando lo que él mismo pensaba cada mañana y cada noche y cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y también cuando ella no estaba cerca pero estaba a medio vestir en el baño, podía seguir presionándola, hasta conocer con exactitud lo que la había exaltado tanto como para empujarlo involuntariamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta que para ella esos pensamientos eran muy nuevos y por ningún motivo le diría nada, además ya no necesitaba saber, su corazón ya estaba bastante acelerado con lo que había alcanzado a descubrir, levanto la cabeza y recargó su barbilla en la frente de ella la tenía abrazada muy cerquita, y no quería soltarla, cada día cuando despertaba se sentía más enamorado y ahora no era la excepción, pensar que estaba despertando en ella su instinto erótico lo dejaba sin aliento, cerró los ojos quería fundirla a su cuerpo, la abrazo con mucha más fuerza, como ella no respingara ni hiciera algún intento por alejarse, los latidos de su corazón le avisaron que de seguir así terminaría volviéndose loco de anhelo y deseo, o se casaban ya, o tendrían que dormir cada quien en su cama y él prefería lo primero, en realidad lo que prefería era tenerla ya hacerla su mujer y terminar con el martirio de la espera, de la ilógica espera, sonrió con algo de perversión al darse cuenta que a partir de ahora ella también empezaría a ser más consciente de esos deseos y le dio tentación experimentar que tanto ella podía contenerse, quizá lo mismo que él, aunque a él ya no le quedaba mucha fortaleza al respecto, cada día era más difícil no imaginarla en sus brazos, completamente desnuda, poder mirarla a los ojos justo en el momento… paró en seco sus pensamientos y respiro profundo, no, ni ella ni él debían seguir así, lo mejor era aclarar de una vez eso de que cada quien durmiera en su cama. Tardo un espacio en recuperar la respiración y fue más difícil porque supo que ella estaba forzándose a hacer lo mismo, recuperar la respiración, cuando por fin estuvo listo para hablar le pregunto: _-"Candy, dime por favor y se honesta, ¿por qué quieres que me duerma contigo todas las noches?"-_ la libero un poco de la presión del abrazo pero no dejo de abrazarla, para que ella no tuviera que verlo y pudiera contestar más tranquila, y también porque no quería que se sintiera rechazada como el primer día cuando la apresuro a levantarse, la respuesta de ella era para él muy importante en ese momento así que haría todo lo necesario para facilitarle la situación.

 **Candy** había estado luchando consigo misma intentando contener el temblor que le había provocado enfrentarse de nuevo con la imagen que cada vez parecía más vivida en su mente, cuando escondió la cara en el pecho de él supo que lo había hecho exactamente igual que cuando lo despertó, entonces lo más seguro es que Terry se hubiera dado cuenta que ella había vuelto a pensar en eso que no quería decirle, pero como la abraso fuerte y ya no le dijo nada más quedándose silencio por mucho rato ella pensó que no había sabido que era lo que ella había pensado, eso era bueno porque tan solo con imaginar que debiera decirle temblaba de nuevo, no sabría cómo y además era algo que no se atrevía a confesárselo ni a ella misma, así que solo se empeñó en dejar de pensar y en recuperar la respiración tranquila, el abrazo de Terry la confortaba impidiendo que los pensamientos de culpa entraran en su mente, así que acepto su abrazo cuando la apretó más fuerte, todo iba bien, hasta que él soltó su pregunta, la sangre se agolpo en su cabeza, _"entonces Terry alcanzo a intuir lo que yo estaba… lo que imagine"_ su razonamiento le trajo una afirmación como complemento, la vergüenza la invadió de nuevo, pero no llego más allá, porque por lo menos él no la estaba sometiendo a algún escrutinio como era su costumbre cuando quería saber algo que ella no le quisiera decir, no ahora la siguió abrazando, solo relajo un poco los brazos como para darle espacio quizá para respirar o quizá para pensar, esa era una de esas preguntas que no aceptaría una evasiva como respuesta y pensando bien las cosas, supo que él tenía razón, el motivo de su pensamiento era por dormir juntos cada noche, recordó que las primeras noches ella había pensado en lo inapropiado que era dormir junto con él, pero siendo honesta como él le estaba pidiendo, era ella la que siempre había ocasionado ese hábito, al principio con el incendio se había agudizado un temor intenso de que algo malo le sucediera a él, pero después era ella quien buscaba cualquier pretexto para dormir juntos, incluso la noche previa a la anterior mientras estudiaba, había tenido sueño y supo que debía levantarse y despedirse para ir a dormir a su habitación, pero había desistido cuando pensó que entonces si salía del estudio sola, lo más seguro era que dormiría sola y experimento angustia, _"sentí angustia porque, no quiero volver a dormir sin él"_ se dijo, por eso se forzó a seguir estudiando en la cama, porque así él tendría que llevarla a su habitación y ella buscaría la forma de hacerlo quedarse con ella, por lo mismo en la noche anterior había preferido dormirse en la poltrona, porque sabía que si se dormía en la recamara, él se dormiría en el estudio sin ella, entonces supo la otra razón _"no quiero que Terry vuelva a dormir sin mí, quiero… que se acostumbre a dormir conmigo porque… no quiero que duerma con nadie más"_ , este nuevo pensamiento la tomó por sorpresa, antes había sentido algo similar cuando era niña y quería tener unos padres que la quisieran y que le pertenecieran, que fueran solo para ella, pero con el tiempo ese sentir se había ido anulando, ahora el sentimiento era semejante, por supuesto no era que quisiera que Terry fuera como un padre, sino que quería que le perteneciera trato de reprenderse a sí misma _"pero las personas no pueden pertenecer a otras personas, ¿cómo puedo desear que Terry me pertenezca?"_ entonces se dio cuenta _"quiero que me pertenezca porque yo… ya siento pertenecerle a él, quiero que me extrañe de la misma forma en que yo lo extraño…"_ , bueno ahora comprendía porque siempre quería dormir con él, pero como podía explicarle todo lo que había estado pensando, trato de formular una respuesta lo más clara y explícita posible: _-"Cada noche siento angustia de pensar que voy a dormir sin ti, no… no sé porque… pero yo…te extraño…"-_ , cuando escucho su respuesta Terry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, cerró los ojos y la beso en la frente, pero ella continuo: _-"Yo… me acostumbre muy rápido a dormir contigo, me siento confortada, en paz, contenta, antes no me había sentido así, y… si pienso que voy a dormir sola no me gusta, no quiero…. no quiero que… tu duermas sin mi…yo… yo quiero que tu… que… quiero que tú me extrañes también"-_

Con tantos vuelcos que había pegado su corazón ya parecía remolino, pensó **Terry** , sí, era un remolino de sentimientos lo que ella podía ocasionarle con tan solo unas palabras, su boca hablo antes de que él pensara en lo que iba a decir: _-"¿Quieres que te extrañe Candy?, pero si no he dejado de extrañarte, ni un solo día desde que me fui del San Pablo"-_ Candy azorada y con los sentimientos a flor de piel levanto la cabeza hacia él, Terry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había prometido que le daría tiempo a ella para que aclarara sus sentimientos, se había prometido no decirle nada sino hasta que ella hubiera decidido cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él y cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Albert, pero sus sentimientos no estuvieron de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y se expresaron antes que pudiera contenerlos, la miro a los ojos: _-"¿Que no te das cuenta? Cuanto te..."-_ tocaron a la puerta muy fuerte, parecía que alguien quería tumbarla y por un momento no estuvo seguro de que en realidad alguien tocaba o era su corazón que se quería escapar de su pecho, pero volvieron a tocar muy fuerte.

 **Candy** : _-"¿Quién será?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No sé pero parecen tener mucho apuro, voy a abrir, tú no te muevas de aquí"-_ , la soltó y cuando se estaba levantando la vio con una risa maliciosa, entonces le repitió: _-"Tú no te muevas de aquí"-_ al mismo tiempo que la hacía girar hacia él y pasaba el resto del edredón hacia el otro lado dejándola completamente envuelta como si fuera una flauta ella no alcanzo a darse cuenta de cómo la había envuelto inmovilizándola sino hasta que él salió de la habitación. Terry abrió la puerta era el administrador, traía el tocador que él había pedido el día anterior, los cargadores ya se veían apurados por el peso, así que los dejo pasar desde la puerta vio que Candy que había estado intentando soltarse se quedó quieta al escuchar que alguien entraba en la habitación, Terry no pudo evitar reírse, les pidió que dejaran el tocador frente a los pies de la cama a un lado de la puerta, y luego los acompaño a la puerta de entrada, iba regresando a la habitación cuando vio que ella se estaba tratando de desenvolver y quiso alcanzarla pero no llego tiempo antes de que se le terminara cama y cayera al suelo ya sin edredón, se estaba riendo de ella cuando lo empezó a perseguir por la estancia alrededor del piano, por el comedor alrededor de la mesa para pegarle por haberla hecho caer, finalmente se dejó alcanzar todavía riéndose: _-"Ya pecas, ya me canse, tu tuviste la culpa, te dije que no te movieras y no me hiciste caso, yo te pensaba desenredar, pero no me esperaste"-_ le decía riéndose mientras le detenía las manos para que no le pegara.

 **Candy** fingiendo enfado seguía luchando ya no por pegarle sino por lograr soltarse las manos de las de él: _-"Mentiroso, no ibas a ayudarme, no te creo"-_

 **Terry** sin parar de reír: _-"Si, de verdad, ya perdóname"-_

 **Candy** se quedó quieta: _-"Bueno pero de castigo tu preparas el desayuno"-_ Terry la soltó y juntos fueron a ver el tocador, ella le agradeció que se hubiera fijado que le hacía falta y que lo hubiera mandado poner especialmente para ella. Finalmente prepararon juntos el almuerzo y luego de asearse, cambiarse y curarlo salieron, cuando iban en el carro ella le pregunto: _-"¿Por qué tienes que venir a la ciudad?"-_

 **Terry** hizo una mueca parecida a disgusto: _-"Porque Sherlock Holmes usa el cabello corto"-_

 **Candy** lo vio sorprendida: _-"¿Te vas a cortar el cabello?"-_ él asintió: _-"¿muy cortito?"-_ él volvió a afirmar con la cabeza: _-"Y nunca antes te lo habías cortado, cortito"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, casi todos los personajes de Shakespeare les va bien el cabello largo, por la época en que fueron escritas las historias"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Yo creo que no me voy a acostumbrar a verte con el cabello corto"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Que más da, todos los trabajos por mucho que nos gusten tienen sus pequeños grados de sacrificio, unos más otros menos, esto me parece insignificante, con otros como tu trabajo, que te hace ir a curar o atender personas a media noche, o cuando hacías guardias en el hospital, o los médicos que deben salir de sus casa en la madrugada para ir a una urgencia, esto no es tan importante… y lo otro de venir acá es que debemos comprar comida para la semana, pensé en encargarle a Rosalía pero me pareció un abuso ya que ella no tiene un auto en donde trasladar las cosas así que, nos toca hacer las compras"-_

Cuando le estaban cortando el cabello la persona extrañada le pregunto cómo es que lo tenía todo chamuscado en las puntas, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que **Candy** también tenía quemadas las puntas de su cabello en algunas partes de su melena y optaron por también hacerle despuntar aunque a ella solo le cortaron muy poquito: _-"Con razón de pronto me daba la impresión de que olía un poco a quemado"-_ dijo ella riéndose y todos se rieron con ella. Más tarde ya con el cabello corto estuvieron en la tienda buscando los productos que comprarían, Candy le hacía bromas a él de su nuevo corte y él le puso una hoja de lechuga en la cabeza sin que se diera cuenta, fue hasta que unos niños que los veían se rieron de ella, que supo de la broma, lo persiguió un rato, jugando y riéndose. Cuando ya iban de regreso al departamento Terry paro en el invernadero y bajaron a saludar al horticultor, que los recibió muy contento, estuvieron conversando con él, sobre la 'dulce Candy' y cuando se despidieron de él le regalo un ramo de rosas color rosa, eran casi las 6:00 de la tarde cuando regresaron al departamento, a Candy le gruñían las tripas de hambre y se pusieron a preparar la cena. Cuando terminaron Terry la invito a tocar el piano juntos, a las 9:00 la mando a dormir, pero ella quiso curarlo antes, y cuando termino, él mismo levanto lo de las curaciones y las llevo al botiquín de la cocina, dejándola sola en la habitación, luego se pasó al estudio a continuar con su escrito. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre el tema de dormir juntos, pero ella supo que él no pensaba dormir con ella de nuevo, sola en la habitación Candy se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama quería cerrar los ojos y dormirse pronto para no extrañarlo, pero no podía dormir, percibía la cama como un mar inmenso y le parecía que se ahogaría en medio de la soledad de tanto espacio, después de vueltas y vueltas, opto por sentarse recargada en el respaldo de la cama con las rodilla dobladas hacia el pecho y abrazándoselas, una parte de su cabeza le decía que solo se estaba portando como una niña mal educada que estaba haciendo un berrinche porque no le cumplían sus caprichos, pero otra parte de su mente estaba muy triste y sentía deseo de llorar, no quería aceptar que así era mejor para ella, se quedó sentada sin dormir mucho rato.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Chicas; bonita tarde para todas, paso de rapidin a subir los capítulos, se que tengo algunos mensajes y saludos por responder, ya leí todos su mensajes solo que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para darles respuesta a sus dudas, prometo hacerlo en unos días mas.

Por hoy me pongo al corriente con los capítulos pendientes. Un fuerte abrazo para todas!


	15. Chapter 15

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

 **"** LAS DEDICATORIAS UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR"

Capitulo 15

 **Terry** , estaba ya casi por terminar el libro, estaba sentado frente al escrito pero no se concentraba, había decidido que durmieran cada quien en su cama, y aunque no le dijo nada a Candy, le vio la cara triste cuando la mando a dormir, ahora la escuchaba dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, supo que no se podía dormir, pero él no podía hacer nada, a menos que optara por volver a dormir con ella, finalmente dejo de escuchar movimiento, casi eran las once, seguramente el sueño la había vencido, a pesar de si sintió tristeza por él mismo, sabía que pasaría muchas noches de insomnio sin ella, dejo de pensar y se puso a escribir, estaba cerca de las últimas líneas de la dedicatoria, se sentía contento, siempre terminar cada libro le daba una forma de alegría particular, cuando de pronto de reojo la vio parada en la puerta, llevaba una almohada colgando en la mano, la imagen le causo gracia, fingió que no la había visto quería ver cuál era su intención, así que termino de escribir la última línea, ella seguía en la puerta sin decir nada, y él sin levantar la cabeza le dijo: _-"No Lady Pecas, no me vas a convencer, ya vete a dormir, ya casi es la una de la madrugada y mañana te levantas a las 5:00"-_ entonces levanto la mirada y le vio los ojos llorosos, volvió a bajar la vista porque lo conmovió demasiado, ella no se movió, Terry tomo una decisión muy determinante, se levantó y le dijo con el tono más serio que pudo: _-"Candy vete a tu cama"-_ , luego paso a un lado de ella y sin más se fue a la cocina, estaba sacando una botella de vino blanco espumoso y un par de copas cuando la escucho caminar hacia la habitación.

Cuando Terry la mando a su cama y paso a su lado sin inmutarse, Candy sintió que le salían lágrimas de los ojos, había tardado mucho en convencerse a sí misma de no ir a buscarlo, pero no pudo y se dio valor pensando que cuando la viera, seria comprensivo y aceptaría que volvieran a dormir juntos, ella había pensado en todo lo de la mañana, en la imagen que sus deseos se habían plantado en su memoria, y pensó que no le importaba, que ella estaba dispuesta asumir cualquier consecuencia pero que no quería dormir sola de nuevo, sin embargo este nuevo Terry de cabello corto aunque muy atractivo era un cabeza dura y no parecían importarle sus sentimientos, seguramente junto con el cabello le habían cortado también la capacidad de ser generoso, y cuando lo escucho en la cocina, el deseo de llorar se hizo más intenso, se fue a la cama, pudo percibir en aroma fresco de las rosas nuevas al lado de su mesita de noche, él las había cambiado por las rojas que le había traído antes, las rosas frescas eran muy bonitas pero ella quería las rojas, sin más esperanza se acostó volteando hacia el armario y abrazando una almohada, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas se salían solas.

 **Terry** la escucho sollozar, sonreía, no porque llorara, sino porque en su interior él mismo se había sentido igual que ella antes de verla parada en el lindel de la puerta y cambiar de opinión, pero además había tomado una determinación y no podía evitar los nervios que sentía, era peor que cuando había audicionado por primera vez en toda su vida… _"y si Candy no…"_ , no, no quiso seguir pensando; entro en la habitación, en la mesita de noche del lado derecho puso las copas y sirvió el vino, dejo la botella a un lado y luego prendió la luz de la lamparita, se sentó acercándose a ella que había enterrado la cara en la almohada para que él no viera que estaba llorando, le hizo a un lado el cabello: _-"No llores pecas, porque ahora quiero compartir una alegría contigo"-_ , le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas, ella lo vio por el espejo: _-"Ven siéntate Candy, planeaba esperar hasta mañana pero ya que estas despierta, quiero hacerlo de una vez"-_ la ayudo a sentarse, recargada en el respaldo de la cama, tenía los ojos tristes: _-"Oye, cambia esa cara, porque entonces esto no va parecer ningún festejo"-._

 **Candy** trato de sonreír, vio las copas servidas y luego lo vio a él: _-"¿Qué estas festejando?"-_ le pregunto tratando de animarse

 **Terry** la veía amorosamente pero también parecía un poco nervioso: _-"No, no estoy festejando, estamos festejando"-_ , le dio una copa de vino y luego fue al estudio a traer el escrito: _-"Quiero darte un regalo"-_ ella miro el grueso de hojas y luego lo vio a él con curiosidad, Terry le puso el escrito en las piernas: _-"Aun me falta hacer la última revisión pero quiero darte la primicia de que seas tú quien lo lea primero que nadie y además obsequiártelo"-_

La expresión de **Candy** cambio de tristeza a entusiasmo: _-"¿Lo terminaste ya?, ¡Oh! Felicidades, yo nunca había visto un libro así, es como… como si estuviera recién nacido"-_ le dijo sonriendo

A **Terry** le llamo mucho a atención imaginar un libro suyo como si fuera un recién nacido y sonrió: _-"Si, es como si estuviera recién nacido, y especialmente este, porque tarde casi nueve meses en escribirlo, por eso tenía que terminarlo ya, la editorial me lo está pidiendo urgente"-_

Ahora **Candy** se veía feliz y sonriente se llevó la mano a la boca: _-"¡!Oh! Que emocionante"-_ , no se atrevía ni a tocarlo

 **Terry** : _-"Si, a mí también me da mucha emoción, brindemos entonces, ¡Salud!"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Salud!, por el éxito de tu libro"-_ levantaron las copas y las bebieron por completo, cuando termino el vino le pregunto: _-"¿Y ahora sí, puedo leerlo?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, sí puedes leerlo todo y cuantas veces quieras, no me escuchaste, te dije que te regalo la primicia de leerlo y que además te lo regalo, solo tendrás que prestármelo para enviarlo a la editorial y cuando lo editen me lo enviaran de regreso, entonces te lo devuelvo y ya está, puedes hacer con él lo que te dé la gana, ¿quieres más vino?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí"-_ mientras él le servía, ella empezó a pasar las hojas de en medio muy despacio, pasando los dedos por encima de las letras como si estuviera leyendo el sistema braille, y mientras lo hacía pensaba _"qué momento más íntimo, y tan especial"_

 **Terry** se estaba sintiendo más nervioso en cada momento, lleno su copa de nuevo y volvieron a brindar: _-"Bueno ahora yo brindo para que tengamos muchos más brindis como este, cada vez que tengamos otro libro recién nacido"-_

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"Salud"-_ bebieron la copa hasta el final de nuevo, entonces Terry le quito la copa y las puso en la mesita de noche, Candy abrió el libro en la primera hoja, se fijó que era la última que había estado escribiendo cuando ella estaba parada en la puerta rogándole con su presencia que se durmiera con ella, leyó el titulo _Dedicatoria:_ luego miro más abajo y distinguió su nombre escrito en ella, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y quito la vista del escrito, y tapo la hoja con ambas manos, volteo a verlo a él

 **Terry** paso saliva y la miro sonriente, asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía empezar a leer la dedicatoria que había puesto para ella: _-"No llores Candy lee"-_

 **Candy** no se atrevía a leer, tenía muchas lágrimas en los ojos: _-"Es que nunca nadie me había dedicado ningún libro"-_

 **Terry** por un momento dudo si debía continuar o no, pero era algo que ya había decidido y no lo iba a postergar más, negó con la cabeza: _-"No, eso no es verdad, ¿acaso no me dijiste que leíste los libros anteriores?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, los leí"-_ la mirada de él era muy profunda, por un momento a Candy le recordó aquella mirada de la noche en que lo conoció en medio de la bruma del mar.

 **Terry** : _-"Y, ¿leíste la dedicatoria de cada uno de ellos?"-_ él estaba dispuesto a decírselos de viva voz si era necesario.

 **Candy** empezó a recordar que las dedicatorias le habían llamado la atención porque parecían referirse a una persona muy especial para el escritor pero en ninguna decía el nombre de la persona a quien se los dedicaba, más bien parecían estar escritas en clave, eso le había llamado tanto la atención que incluso una ocasión había platicado con Annie y Archie sobre esas dedicatorias, porque a ellos les había llamado la atención también, Candy había comentado riéndose que compraría los libros de ese autor, por el simple gusto de leer la dedicatoria, en verdad a Candy le habían atraído tanto que las había leído más de una sola vez, hasta que se las había aprendido, se forzó por recordarlas, entonces supo que era a ella a quien se los había dedicado, lo miro con los ojos brillantes de entendimiento, y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: _-"En la dedicatoria del libro 'Crónica de un viaje a la desesperanza', decía;_

Para ti:  
Porque aunque tú no lo sepas,  
antes de ti en mi vida no había esperanza  
y creía que no tenía sentido vivir.  
La esperanza llego con tu mirada.  
Después de ti, conocí la desesperanza  
y comprendí que aun así debía seguir viviendo.  
Hasta hoy nada ha cambiado en mí."-  
Anohito.

Cuando termino recitar la última frase, se sentía tan feliz que le parecía que no podría soportarlo, mientras él la miraba en silencio ella recito la segunda dedicatoria: _-"Y en el otro libro la dedicatoria decía…_

De nuevo para ti:  
Debes saber que he convertido tu recuerdo en mi relicario  
que como una plegaria se repite en mi mente  
y me da la fortaleza y aliento, para seguir viviendo  
aun en medio de la soledad.  
Y hasta hoy, nada ha cambiado conmigo."-  
Anohito.

Ahora **Candy** estaba atónita, de tal forma que casi no podía respirar, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido…la carta… la misma frase… las lágrimas le salían de los ojos sin parar, quería regresar al hogar y volver a leer las dedicatorias de los otros libros, para asegurarse que no se estaba equivocando, quería levantarse y leer la carta que guardaba en su cajita de recuerdos, y así confirmar lo que ahora estaba entendiendo. Terry le estaba dejando saber que la amaba y era muy especial para ella darse cuenta que él había estado pensando en ella todo ese tiempo, aun y cuando en aquel tiempo todavía viviera Susana, él había decidido dedicar sus libros a ella y siempre haciéndole saber en cada dedicatoria que aun la seguía amando, él solo la miraba tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, Candy se sentía tan abrumada por la emoción que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba llorando tanto que tardo un poco para leer la nueva dedicatoria, leyó en silencio:

 _ **Para Candy**_

 _ **De vuelta a ti:**_ **  
** _ **Por primera vez decidí que ya era tiempo de resignarme,**_ **  
** _ **pero la vida inmensa se empeña en no complacerme**_ **  
** _ **y me ha puesto de vuelta ante ti.**_ **  
** _ **No puedo sino pensar, que a veces**_ **  
** _ **el destino es cruel y fascinante**_ **  
** _ **-Anohito.**_

Esta dedicatoria era muy distinta a las anteriores, no decía nada de si la amaba todavía, pero ella podía reconocer entre las líneas que sí, que Terry aun la amaba, él estaba abriendo su corazón ante ella sin ninguna reserva, entonces recordó que esa misma mañana él le había hecho saber que siempre la había extrañado, que nunca la había dejado de extrañar, y luego le había preguntado cómo era que ella no se daba cuenta, de entre medio de las lágrimas apareció una sonrisa en ella, junto con una nueva convicción _"Terry me ama… Terry todavía me ama… después de tanto y tanto tiempo… él nunca me olvido"_ , no podía contener las lágrimas.

 **Terry** estaba temblando completamente, desde el momento en que decidió volver a dormir con ella, también tomo la determinación de hacerle saber cuánto la amaba, ya nunca más ocultaría su amor por ella, lo diría siempre, se lo haría saber todos los días de su vida, temblaba porque había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y toda su alma pendía de un solo hilo, una hebra que solo de ella podía sostener o cortar, anhelaba que ella le dijera que también lo amaba, que nunca lo había dejado de amar, que ni siquiera lo había pensado, así como él jamás dejo de amarla, así como él jamás pensó en olvidarla, pero ella no le decía nada, solo lloraba y él estaba temblando de miedo, _"no debo presionarla"_ –pensó bajando la vista cuando la vio sonreír, respiro hondo, tomo el escrito y empezó a acomodarlo, le temblaban las manos, pero estaba seguro que ella no se daba cuenta, quizá estaba tan impactada por la revelación que por eso no le decía nada, también pensaba que quizá el miedo lo estaba venciendo y se estaba anticipando pero aun así un pensamiento atravesó su mente, _"no importa que tu no me ames Candy, yo te voy a amar igual toda la vida aunque tenga que dejarte ir de nuevo"_ busco su mejor sonrisa y le dijo: _-"Ahora ya es muy tarde y no te vas a levantar"-_

 **Candy** tomo el escrito de sus manos y con la cinta que se había quitado del cabello lo envolvió como si fuera un regalo, dejando un moño en el centro de las hojas: _-"¿Puedo dormirme con el libro"-_

 **Terry** pensó en decirle que sí y luego ir a ahogar la tristeza que sentía, pero se había prometido no volver a dejarla sola nunca más cuando menos mientras ella estuviera a su lado, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le retiraba el escrito y lo ponía sobre la mesita de noche: _-"No, no puedes, porque después no vamos a caber los tres en la cama"-_

 **Candy** lo miro sorprendida, y muy feliz, _"así que si había cambiado de opinión"_ , lo vio levantarse y tomar su pijama para cambiarse y se sintió muy alegre entonces le dijo: _-"Gracias, por no dejarme sola"-_ Terry le correspondió sonrisa.

Luego se metió al baño a cambiar de ropa, no podía dejar de temblar, ambicionaba tanto que ella le hubiera dicho que también lo amaba que le dolía el cuerpo ante su silencio, _"ella solo no quiere dormir sola"_ -pensó, _"y quizá está empezando a sentir un deseo sensual por mí, pero nada me dice de sus sentimientos"_ , salió del baño y se metió en las sabanas a su lado derecho y apago la luz, aún estaba terminando de acomodarse cuando ella se acurruco junto a él, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro, **Terry** la abraso por la cintura y la arropo acercándola más a él, cerro las ojos y aferrándose a ella pensó _"el tiempo que dure será suficiente, el tiempo que dure Candy y lo que tú me quieras dar, yo voy a estar contigo el tiempo que quieras tú y en la forma en cómo quieras tú"_ sabía que no podría dormir, solo esperaba que ella se durmiera pronto. Pero tal y como había escrito en la dedicatoria la vida no solía ser muy complaciente con él

 **Candy** le pregunto: _-"¿Siempre celebras así cuando terminas algún libro?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, siempre celebro, es agradable, de alguna forma me siento contento cuando los término"-_

 **Candy** _: -"Y, en las otras veces ¿celebrabas solo?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No Candy, nunca he celebrado solo"-_

 **Candy** sintió una punzada de celos: _-"Y ¿con quién celebraste antes?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Contigo Candy, en mi mente siempre celebre contigo… y el vino que te tocaba tomarte a ti, me lo tome yo"-_ le dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** : _-"¡Mmmm!, esas debían ser unas celebraciones muy alegres… con tanto vino"-_ le dijo a modo de broma

 **Terry** le siguió el juego: _-"Si, y más si después brindábamos con brandy o con whisky… ¿sabes que a ti te gusta mucho el whisky?, todo el tiempo me pedias que te sirviera más y como no estabas me lo tenía que tomar yo"-_

 **Candy** se soltó riendo: _-"Pues vaya noticia, con razón algunas veces me levantaba sintiéndome algo mareada"-_

 **Terry** sonrió pensando _"así pecas, así hazme reír, ayúdame porque necesito mucho reír, reír para no sentir más el miedo que siento"_ estrecho un poco más su abrazo

 **Candy** : _-"Porque dices que tardaste nueve meses en escribir este libro, ¿nunca te tardas tanto?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si a veces me tardo más, solo que esta vez, creía que lo escribiría muy rápido porque tenía las ideas claras sobre lo que iba a escribir y prometí entregarlo en seis meses, pero sucede que no, que no podía escribirlo"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Por qué, tuviste algún problema?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, en realidad, es solo que estos meses anteriores estuve muy triste"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pero no me dijiste que estuviste con tus padres y que estabas muy bien con ellos"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Así es, pienso que fue solo gracias a ellos que pude resistir la tristeza e ir recuperándome paulatinamente, por eso me anime a regresar a América"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Por eso me dijiste que habías pensado en ya no regresar… ¿por qué Terry?, ¿por qué estuviste tan triste?"-_

 **Terry** sintió un estremecimiento que le corría por la espalda: _-"Porque pensé que ya era tiempo de empezar a olvidarte, cuando nos separamos en Nueva York trate de olvidarte pero no pude, y lo único que logre fue que me consumiera la desesperanza, y cuando te vi en aquella carpa, decidí entonces que no te olvidaría, que seguirías formando parte de mi vida aunque no pudiera tenerte conmigo, no sabía que Susana se iba a morir, por eso no puedo decirte que albergaba la esperanza de encontrarnos de nuevo, pero simplemente deje de tratar de olvidarte y en mi mente siempre te tenia conmigo, cerca de mí. En los meses anteriores por primera vez me enfrente con la posibilidad de que debía seguir viviendo para siempre sin ti, por eso estuve muy triste y mejor me fui a Londres"-_ paso un largo rato antes de que ella volviera a hablar

El tono de voz de **Candy** sonó más callado, pero claro: _-"Siempre estuviste cerca, ¿verdad?, ibas a la colina, platicabas con Jimmy y hasta lo enseñaste a tocar la armónica, en realidad nunca me dejaste. Por eso en esta última dedicatoria escribiste que,_ _ **Por primera vez decidí que ya era tiempo de resignarme**_ _"-_

A **Terry** se le turbó la voz: _-"Así es… Candy, yo nunca elegí a Susana, elegí la responsabilidad pero no la elegí a ella, no podía elegirla a ella porque desde siempre ya te había elegido a ti"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Me elegiste desde siempre?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Desde el primer día que te vi en la cubierta del barco, en medio de la densa bruma supe que te amaba y que nunca nada podría hacerme cambiar, que nunca podría dejar de amarte"-_

 **Candy** se estremeció por el impacto que le ocasionaron sus palabras: _-"Por eso me dedicabas los libros, fue una forma muy ingeniosa de hacerlo usar un seudónimo, nadie sabe que eres tú que los escribe, así que podidas dedicarlos a quien tu quisieras ¿verdad?, pero no solo me los dedicabas, además estuviste dejando mensajes, en cada dedicatoria me dejabas saber que todavía me amabas ¿verdad?"-_

 **Terry** la arropo un poco más: _-"Si, no podía soportar no decírtelo, era como una carta lanzada al viento, quizá la leerías, quizá no, quizá aunque la leyeras no te darías cuenta, pero yo necesitaba decírtelo, no podía soportar quedarme callado"-_ sentía el corazón como si lo estuvieran oprimiendo con mucha fuerza y violentamente al mismo tiempo que lo acunaban en un baño de agua caliente y confortante, era raro, porque le dolía que ella no le hubiera dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia él y tenía miedo que en realidad no existieran en ella sentimientos de amor hacia él, pero hablarle de cuanto la amaba le daba una sensación de plenitud, se sentía liberado, se sentía contento de ya no tener que callarlo más. Candy tardo un poco en volver a hablar.

 **Candy** : _-"Terry…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Si?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Yo… leí tu carta, sé que también la lanzaste al viento, pero esta vez Jimmy la atrapo y la puso en mis manos"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Cómo?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Por eso te fuiste a Londres verdad?, Jimmy me dijo que llevaste la carta el mismo día que Albert regreso de Sao Paulo, y que tú estabas viendo todo desde la colina, que rompiste la carta y te fuiste, ¿Por qué Terry?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste leer tu carta?"-_

 **Terry** estaba muy azorado y temeroso, pero ahora ya nada le importaba: _-"Creí, que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y que ya me habías olvidado, que yo… ya no estaba más, en tu mente"-_ tan solo recordar aquel momento le producía espasmos de dolor

 **Candy** : _-"Tu creíste que yo amaba a Albert ¿verdad?"-_

 **Terry** empezó a sentirse mareado, no pudo sino regresarle la pregunta: _-"¿Y lo amas?"-_ quería que se lo dijera de una vez, y dejarla libre para que ella pudiera ser feliz y entonces poder marcharse, sin importar su rumbo, al fin que ya nada sería importante

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, sí lo amo"-_

Terry sintió, eran como olas de agua helada que recorrían su cuerpo una tras otra, la piel se le erizo con tanto frio, lo único caliente eran las gotas de agua que le salían de los ojos, pero solo un momento porque después también se ponían heladas, ni siquiera podía moverse, no iba a permitir que ella se diera cuenta de su dolor, porque no quería que su tristeza interfiriera en la felicidad de ella.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo!


	16. Chapter 16-1

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

¿Y BIEN?...

Capítulo 16  
[parte I]

 _-"¿Y lo amas?"-_

 _-"Sí, sí lo amo"-_

Terry sintió, eran como olas de agua helada que recorrían su cuerpo una tras otra, la piel se le erizo con tanto frio, lo único caliente eran las gotas de agua que le salían de los ojos, pero solo un momento porque después también se ponían heladas, ni siquiera podía moverse, no iba a permitir que ella se diera cuenta de su dolor, porque no quería que su tristeza interfiriera en la felicidad de ella.

 **Candy** : _-"Cuando regrese de Nueva York, Albert se convirtió en mi fortaleza, fui tratando de olvidarte, pensaba que el tiempo terminaría ciertamente por separarnos… y que poco a poco, cada vez, más cosas invisibles iban a ir amontonándose en ese espacio entre nosotros y conforme paso el tiempo Albert y yo nos fuimos sintiendo más unidos, hasta que un día empecé a sentirme ilusionada, vi que mi vida podía tener un nuevo sentido, y entonces hace un mes, me invito a ese viaje, pero al mismo tiempo el viento trajo a mis manos tu carta, había dudado, antes de tu carta ya había dudado en ir a ese viaje o venir aquí, pero cuando leí tu carta, no tuve ninguna duda, en ningún momento dude, simplemente olvide las otras dos opciones y me debatía pensando en ¿si aún sentías lo mismo por mí, aun después de todo este año?"-_

 **Terry** dejo de respirar, una luz de esperanza volvió a brillar en su interior, pero no podía arriesgarse a creerlo y que después no fuera cierto: _-"¿Y eso que significa Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sin decir nada a nadie, tome mi equipaje y me fui… te busque Terry, fui hasta Nueva York, fui a tu departamento, fui a la compañía Stratford, no te pude encontrar, solo alguien me dijo que te habías ido a Londres y que no sabían si regresarías o no"-_

 **Terry** paso saliva, se sentía paralizado: _-"¿Fuiste a Nueva York a buscarme?, ¿Por qué Candy?, ¿Por qué fuiste?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Quería encontrarte, quería saber si todavía seguías igual o si ya habías cambiado tus sentimientos, quería saber si todavía me amabas… pero no te encontré y regrese al hogar sintiéndome muy desolada de nuevo, creí que tenía que volver a empezar, que tenía que volver a tratar de olvidarte"-_

 **Terry** tenia dificultad para respirar, estaba tratando de asimilar correctamente cada palabra de que Candy le decía, pues temía estar equivocándose: _-"Candy, cuando no me encontraste en Nueva York y regresaste al hogar, ¿por qué… por qué no fuiste al viaje con Albert?"-_

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"No podía viajar con Albert, Terry, no iba a poder viajar con él, si siempre iba a estar pensando en ti"-_ un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Terry: _-"Siempre dude de ir con Albert, yo amo a Albert pero de otra manera, nunca sentí de la misma forma en que tu carta me hizo sentir, volví devastada en cuerpo y alma de Nueva York por segunda vez en mi vida, porque creí que te había perdido, desde el momento en que leí tu carta en donde decía que nada había cambiado contigo y luego con lo que Jimmy me dijo de tus visitas, no tuve ninguna duda, yo quería estar contigo, ir contigo, buscarte, de alguna forma volver a encontrarme contigo,"_ \- sonrió: _-"me parece que lo desee tanto, que optando por huir de la pena de no encontrarte, mágicamente te encontré en ese tren"-_

 **Terry** no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: _-"Candy, ¿por qué querías encontrarte conmigo?"-_

 **Candy** recordó lo que él le había preguntado en la mañana: _-"¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta?"-_ le dijo imitándolo a la vez que sonreía: _-"Quería encontrarme contigo porque necesito decirte que 'nada ha cambiado conmigo' Terry"-_

 **Terry** cerró los ojos y la abrazo muy fuerte con ambos brazos, pero todavía había hilos sueltos: _-"No Pecosa, no te entiendo, si dices que amas a Albert, ¿Cómo es que también me amas a mí?"-_ sentía que el alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo

 **Candy** sonreía, Terry no sabía quedarse con ninguna duda aunque la respuesta pudiera dolerle y ella lo admiraba por eso, lo bueno es que ahora no era la ocasión: _-"Es diferente, alguna vez estuve muy enojada contigo porque creía que tu habías elegido a Susana, y quise cegarme haciéndome creer que podía tener algo distinto con Albert, él es un gran amigo, una bella compañía, me ha cuidado y me ha consentido como si fuera un hermano mayor. Tú en cambio eres la parte de mí que no puedo complementar con nadie más, estando con Albert aun siento necesitarte a ti, estando contigo ya no necesito a nadie más, contigo todo es distinto, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho"-_

 **Terry** se incorporó un poco y tomándola por la barbilla, la hizo levantar la cabeza hacia él: _-"Candy, yo necesito… deseo que lo que tú me dices, sea verdad, mas no quiero que tomes una determinación equivocada, no debes quedarte conmigo solo porque te he dicho mis sentimientos, si tu corazón está con Albert, y si él te corresponde, yo no te quiero a mi lado aunque me mur… aunque mi vida tomara otro destino, yo no quiero que me elijas a mí, de la misma forma en que yo elegí quedarme con Susana… si tu hicieras eso por mi yo no podría perdonármelo jamás"-_

 **Candy** se sentó separándose se él y sintiéndose perpleja: _-"¿Cómo me dices eso?... Yo pensaba que tú ya no me correspondías, desde que regrese de Nueva York, no sabía en dónde estabas y ni siquiera sabía si te iba a volver a encontrar de nuevo en mi destino, o ¿cómo podía saber lo que la vida tenía planeado escribir en las siguientes páginas blancas?, no, no lo sabía, aun así no quise ir con Albert, porque aun cuando Albert sintiera por mí lo que sintiera, yo no podría corresponderle de igual forma, como tú mismo dijiste, él merece alguien que lo ame que le corresponda con un corazón que sea solo para él… y ¡no!, ¡no estoy contigo solo para protegerlo a él de mi falta de amor!..." -_ le dijo sintiéndose enfadada: _-"Eso te lo digo solo por si se te hubiera ocurrido"-_ El trinar de los pájaros le aviso que la mañana ya estaba llegando, ella no supo con exactitud qué horas eran, pero ya no quiso seguir acostada y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse.

 **Terry** se quedó tumbado en la cama por sintiéndose un estúpido, ella le había expresado su amor y el por miedo no había sabido recibir la noticia con alegría, _"pero qué tontería, que es lo que estaba esperando, me ha dicho y explicado todo, porque he dudado de sus sentimientos por mí"_ se levantó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, y se paró frente a la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta quería entrar y resolver la situación, pero solo se quedó parado sumergido en sus pensamientos _"me odio, soy un verdadero idiota",_ _'si yo también te odio'_ le dijo la vocecita ' _estabas parado frente al paraíso y como un verdadero estúpido te diste la vuelta con rumbo al infierno'_ , toco a la puerta llamándola: _-"¿Candy?..."-_

 **Candy** : _-"Ahora no Terry, por favor, necesito espacio"-_ se sentía muy desconcertada, no podía entender porque Terry había mostrado esa actitud tan reticente, porque no le podía creer.

 **Terry** se miró en el espejo del armario, y se sintió completamente desvalido, respiro profundo y miro el reloj, eran las 4:25 de la mañana, salió de la habitación y fue a preparar el desayuno, cuando termino, fue a la recamara y la vio salir del cuarto de baño envuelta en la bata de baño de él, ella iba a tomar su ropa para entrar de vuelta y vestirse, pero él se metió al baño primero que ella: _-"Vístete acá afuera, yo voy a ducharme"-_ , sin ocuparse siquiera de entrecerrar la puerta, se aseo lo más rápido que pudo no deseaba quitarle demasiado tiempo a ella, cuando corrió la cortinilla se dio cuenta que no tenía con que secarse, a través de los espejos vio que ella estaba ya vestida, sentada frente al tocador: _-"Candy, no tengo con que secarme y tu bata de baño es muy pequeña para mi"-_

 **Candy** lo escucho y recordó que había dejado la bata de él encima de la cama, giro en el banco del tocador para levantarse y llevarle a bata de baño, pero al hacerlo lo vio por el reflejo del espejo, ella se quedó paralizada todos los colores se le subieron a la cara, no supo bien cómo reaccionar, conocía la anatomía masculina por medio de las ilustraciones de libros y también porque había visto a los niños del hogar sin ropa y hasta los ayudaba a bañarse algunas veces, sí, había visto cuerpos masculinos a medio vestir o en batas de hospital o cuando los preparaba para alguna intervención quirúrgica, pero jamás había visto a ningún varón adulto despierto completamente desnudo y especialmente la desnudez de él podía convertirse en una imagen muy imposible de borrar, de abajo hacia arriba detalladamente contemplo a ese cuerpo que sensible a su mirada reaccionó instintivamente revelando por completo su firme gallardía, sintió una oleada de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y noto como sus mejillas se ruborizaban más intensamente, zambullida en su pudor e intentando contener sus emociones ella parpadeo tratando de recuperar el aliento y luego se encontró con su mirada, los ojos de él la observaban divertido, pero tras la diversión estaba una mirada profunda que ocasiono un fuerte impacto en ella: _-"¡Terry!"-_ musito ella sin atrever a moverse.

A **Terry** no se le ocurrió que si él la había encontrado por el reflejo del espejo lo más seguro era que ella lo encontraría igual, y en el momento se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, cuando la atrapo viéndolo experimento mucho pudor y tuvo el instinto de correr la cortinilla rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo se quedó paralizado al descubrirse completamente expuesto ante ella, entonces con aquella vieja rebeldía que no lo abandona, acepto ser sometido a al escrutinio de Candy, que más allá de solo ser una mirada era una reacción emocional tan intensa que lo lanzo a una fantasía erótica a la velocidad de la luz, su cuerpo reacciono firmemente ante las imágenes que su mente le proyecto sobre la cama, solo la voz casi inaudible de ella lo regreso a la realidad, con el afán de no abrumarla más, y a la vez encubrir su propio impacto, la miro fingiendo estar divertido y con una pícara sonrisa le dijo: _**-" ¿Y bien?..."-**_

Hasta que **Candy** escucho su voz entre profunda y burlona logro reaccionar con enfado, forzándose a mirarlo a los ojos y no volver a bajar la vista: _-"¿!Pero como te atreves!?, ¡Terry, eres un descarado!, ¿Cómo me preguntas…?"-_ no termino la frase antes de que sus mejillas se ruborizaran de nuevo.

Entonces **Terry** corrió la cortinilla al tiempo que soltó una carcajada, ella había entendido el contenido de su pregunta burlona, y sin contener el instinto de apenarla una poco más le dijo: _-"¿Pero, porque te enojas pecas?, si yo solo te pregunte ¿y bien…, me vas a dar mi bata sí o no?"-_ la vio levantarse e ir hacia la cama por la bata de baño, todavía se estaba riendo de ella pero no pudo evitar el pudor que le ruborizo las mejillas cuando la vio entrar al baño, sin embargo soltó otra carcajada cuando al salir ella azoto la puerta al cerrarla con demasiada fuerza.

 **Candy** trato de sentarse frente al tocador pero no pudo sino tomar una cinta y hacerse un moño en la nuca, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, porque sabía que en cuanto él terminara de afeitarse saldría por su ropa para vestirse y ya tenía suficientes emociones para ese día, además de no haber dormido nada, _"pero...¿Cómo se ha atrevido a preguntarme, …Y bien?... pues claro que bien,_ _imborrablemente bien Terruce Grandchester"_ -pensó forzándose a borrar la imagen de su mente, en el reloj de la estancia vio que apenas eran las 4:55 de la mañana, olía el desayuno ya preparado pero no creía poder comer nada en ese momento, abrió las puertas corredizas del balcón y salió un momento para respirar aire, no podía retirar la imagen de él de su mente, por más que lo intentara, era una imagen que se fundía con la imagen que su fantasía le había obsequiado el día anterior, y recordó lo que ella misma había pensado la noche anterior, sobre lo dispuesta que estaba a 'todo' con tal de no volver a dormir sola, todos esos recuerdos la abrumaban, la colmaba también la conversación que esa madrugada no los había dejado dormir, por una parte sentía culpa de ser ella quien hubiera ocasionado todos esos eventos, precipitándolos unos tras otros por su terquedad de no dormir sola, pero por otra parte sabía que él también había estado dispuesto a participar de esas eventualidades… _-"Entonces, ¿por qué no me crees Terry?, ¿por qué dudas de mis sentimientos?, ¿a qué le temes tanto?"-_ recordó lo último que él le había dicho sobre no quedarse como él se había quedado con Susana, finalmente comprendió su miedo y fue mucho más claro para ella lo difícil y realmente doloroso que había sido para él estar con alguien a quien no amaba de verdad, él había dicho que si ella tomaba una decisión así no podría perdonárselo a sí mismo: _-"Entonces ¿por eso es tu miedo?, ¿tienes miedo de herirme?, ¿crees que si me quedo contigo sin amarte sufriré?, pues pensándolo así tienes razón, pero sucede que yo sí te amo, y que al contrario me sentiría muy feliz de estar contigo para siempre"-_ , sonrió pensando en que Terry a veces era demasiado difícil de comprender, sin embargo siempre después de pensarlo un poco terminaba descubriendo en él un alma siempre buena y sensible, sintió amarlo más que nunca.

 **Terry** se había sentido muy nervioso mientras se vestía, pensaba que ya no tenía más fuerza, si él la amaba tanto como la amaba y ella le había dicho que también lo amaba, no tenía más razón para dudar, ella hasta se había molestado con él, porque él se había mostrado inseguro cuando ella le expreso sus sentimientos _"sería bueno que me mostrara más maduro y aceptara lo que la vida me está ofreciendo ahora"_ –pensó mientras caminaba hacia la estancia, pero en el momento en que la vio parada en el balcón volvió a sentirse nervioso, le dio la impresión de que estaba hablando sola, se acercó despacio pero solo la vio sonreír: _-"¿Hay algo divertido en el paisaje?"-_ le pregunto para aligerar su propia inquietud

 **Candy** se volvió a verlo, no lo había escuchado, sentía su alma en alegría y muy serena, le sonrió al verlo: _-"¿Ya estás listo?, ¿te parece si te curo y luego desayunamos?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió con timidez: _-"Si está bien, hoy tengo que usar calcetines Candy, ¿crees que sea posible?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Déjame ver, pero si es necesario te pondré unos apósitos para que no te lastimes demasiado al momento de quitarte los calcetines, los apósitos se pueden humedecer y no lastiman demasiado si se pegaran en la piel"-_ se sentaron en estancia a curarlo y ella vio que la piel estaba casi sanando: _-"Parece que finalmente está saliendo piel nueva y eso es mejor así no quedara mayor cicatriz que una leve mancha, pero como tienes la piel muy clara lo más seguro es que casi ni se note, te voy a poner los apósitos para que no se vaya a infectar la parte que queda sin cerrar, y espero que en unos días más estará completamente sanado"-_ cuando termino de curarlo le sonrió, mientras recogía los aditamentos de curación: _-"Ya casi no te arde ¿verdad?"-_ le dijo levantándose y lo miro de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, porque le parecía extrañamente silencioso

 **Terry** la miraba perplejo, había en ella algo distinto que se reflejaba en su tono de voz y en sus expresiones, parecía muy serena y a la vez muy segura, le gustaba mucho y no sabía ya que hacer con tantos sentimientos: _-"¡Ehh!, o no ya casi no me arde"-_ se levantó y tratando de organizar sus pensamientos sirvió el desayuno mientras ella iba a lavarse las manos: _-"Candy, hoy no sé a qué hora vaya a regresar del estudio, en lo que se hacen los acomodos y se designa que cosas se graban primero y que después, puede llegar a hacerse muy tarde, incluso noche, entonces en cuanto tenga un espacio voy a llevarte el auto a la universidad y te dejo las llaves con la recepcionista, para que tengas forma de regresar en la tarde, es muy probable que Robert y Karen o cualquier otro puedan trasladarme al departamento en la noche"-_

 **Candy** lo miro sorprendida, porque apenas había estado conduciendo un día y ahora le estaba dejando conducir sola: _-"Oh, pero no es necesario, yo puedo regresar caminando, como lo hice el otro día"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si pero sucede que el otro día era media tarde y la calle está llena de gente, no así en la tarde-noche que tu sales de ahí, y no tengas temor, eres buena conductora"-_ le dijo sonriendo, luego agrego: _-"Ah, una cosa más, en cuanto a la hora de mi llegada, es posible que sea ya casi por la madrugada, por favor no me esperes para cenar, Rosalía dejara la cena lista, y tampoco te vayas a desvelar por mi causa, ya con una noche completa sin dormir es suficiente, ¿sí?"-_

 **Candy** asintió con la cabeza, pero en el fondo se sintió un poco desilusionada por que el día le parecía largo de por sí, y pensar que pudiera no verlo si llegaba muy tarde y ella ya estuviera dormida, le dio congoja: _-"¿A qué hora empiezas a trabajar?"-_ le pregunto mientras él conducía hacia la universidad

 **Terry** : _-"Estamos citados a las 8:00 pero a mí me gusta llegar un poco más temprano para conocer a los técnicos y todo eso"-_ , cuando aparco el auto vio que el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, habían llegado muy temprano, volteo y la vio, no comprendía porque le resultaba tan difícil despedirse de ella si era una mañana como cualquier otra, le sonrió: _-"Bueno, servida señorita, ¿parece que llegaste muy temprano?"-_ bajo para abrirle la portezuela

A **Candy** el tono de voz de Terry le recordó al duque cuando la invito a subir a su carruaje aquella vez en Inglaterra, sonrió y bajo del auto cuando él le abrió la portezuela, lo miro en silencio y tomo aire para empezar a hablar: _-"Terry… yo… necesito que sepas… quiero decirte…"-_ cuando Candy titubeaba tanto para empezar a hablar él siempre se ponía nervioso, presentía que era algo muy importante lo que le diría, así que la miro a los ojos para no interrumpirla y centrar toda su atención en ella, Candy inclino ligeramente la cabeza, aun no tomaba ni su bolso ni su libros, respiro profundo de nuevo y lo miro buscando su mirada: _-"Terry… lo que te dije esta madrugada… es verdad… mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti… tu... tu eres esa sensación de felicidad que invade toda mi vida sin razón ni lógica, me siento feliz deseando bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo, me ilusiona mucho pensar en el futuro contigo, tu estas muy dentro de mi interior, como una presencia fuerte, suave, confortante, tu estas aquí, ocupando cualquier espacio que pudiera quedar disponible dentro de mi alma, puedo sentir tu energía rodeándome por completo y por eso me siento completa a tu lado, recuerdo que cuando te conocí me causaste una impresión muy fuerte, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, y luego supe que estabas en el mismo colegio, cuando te veía me preguntaba si es que me recordabas, yo quería que me recordaras como yo te recordaba a ti, ayer por la mañana cuando me preguntaste porque quería dormir contigo me di cuenta que quiero que me pertenezcas solo a mí como yo quiero pertenecerte solo a ti, yo nunca había pensado que las personas pudieran pertenecer unas a otras como si fueran objetos o no tuvieran libertad de elección, pero no puedo evitar el deseo de ser parte de ti en una forma que me necesites en tu vida como yo te necesito en la mía, antes de ti conocí el abandono, la soledad, el dolor de las separaciones pero solo contigo supe lo que eran los celos el no querer que nadie más este cerca de ti, solo yo, que no vuelvas a abrazar a nadie más que a mí, que sea solo yo el centro de tu vida… Terry no sé cómo mas decirte que te amo… y 'eres la persona' a quien he amado más que a nadie en toda mi vida, que eres fascinante y nadie como tu tiene la habilidad de deslumbrarme tan fácilmente como lo haces tú todo el tiempo"-_

A **Terry** le parecía que sus emociones estaban estallando como si fueran fuegos pirotécnicos, nunca jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y la abrazo poniendo toda su vida en ese abrazo, luego la retiro un poco y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: _-"Candy… mi amada pecosa, debes saber qué hace mucho, mucho tiempo que ya te pertenezco, que no quiero tener libertad de elección porque estando contigo ya no la necesito, que desde siempre has sido el centro de mi vida y mi único amor"-_ la abraso más fuerte y luego le tomo la cara con ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo y descubrir los brillantes ojos de ella llenos de lágrimas: _–"Yo… no soy capaz de vivir sin ti, he anhelado tanto este momento, tenerte a mi lado, caminar juntos, vivir juntos, saber que eres mía, estar juntos por fin y no separarnos ya nunca más, he soñado contigo tanto tiempo y tantas veces que ahora siento miedo que tan solo este soñando y que de pronto el sueño desaparezca y de nuevo no estés a mi lado"-_

 **Candy** _: -"¡!Terry!"-_ sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de emoción

 **Terry** _: -"Candy, mi Candy, mi amada pecosa"-_ le hizo levantar la cara un poco más y luego fue acercando a ella sus labios, ya no tenía ninguna duda en él y en ella no había ninguna resistencia, muy despacio roso sus labios, pensó que su corazón se iba a reventar de alegría, pero después ya no pensó nada más, tomo sus labios delicados con dulzura humedeciéndolos lánguidamente, Candy sintió que el aire le faltaba y que no podía respirar entreabriendo su boca, condición que él aprovecho para profundizar más su beso, escucho un suave gemido de ella y la abrazo con más fuerza, ella sentía que estaba flotando en el aire su mente era un torbellino y no podía pensar solo sentía su corazón caliente vibrando al más minino rose de sus labios, podía sentir un contacto tan íntimo en su interior y profesó como el calor de su corazón se desbordaba como un líquido ardiente desparramándose hacia sus extremidades, le pareció que no podía seguir sosteniéndose en sus piernas, pero no hacía falta porque él la sostenía con su abrazo, y sus manos tomaron vida propia, sintiendo los brazos fuertes de él que le rodeaban, fue elevando sus manos hasta sus hombros anchos y luego llego a su espalda aferrándose a su cuerpo, esta vez fue a él a quien se le escapo un suspiro corto enronquecido y Candy se sorprendió que aquel sonido le generara esa urgencia de pegarse por completo a su cuerpo, Terry sintió la reacción de su propio cuerpo, creyó que su alma se le iba a escapar del cuerpo: _-"¡Oh!"-_ , tenía que detenerse, no podía, no quería detenerse, quería tomarla en ese mismo momento, quería hacerla subir ene auto y llevarla con él al departamento y arrancarle el uniforme y… tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantener su pelvis lejos de ella y un triple esfuerzo para retirar sus labios de ella, no quería, no deseaba dejar de besarla nunca y más difícil todavía porque ella instintivamente lucho con él para que no interrumpiera su beso siendo ella misma quien intimara con su lengua en la boca de él, Terry estuvo a punto de perderse de nuevo en sus labios, pero el sonido de la puerta de un auto lo volvió a la realidad, la amaba como un loco y era su obligación protegerla, de las habladurías, ni siguiera a los esposos les estaba permitido besarse en la vía pública, aunque fuera un beso inocente, y ese definitivamente no era un beso inocente, la empujo con los brazos un poco hasta que ella suspendió el beso, lo miro asustada todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y podía sentir que él también temblaba, Terry tenía los ojos cerrados recargo su barbilla en la frente de ella y estaba luchando por controlar su respiración igual que ella lo hacía, tenía que dejar de abrazarla, no quería pero tenía que hacerlo porque ella seguía aferrada a su cuello, le hizo soltar sus manos y la soltó, retirándose un poco, pero ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho, él le acaricio los brazos, aun no recuperaban el aliento, un momento después cuando finalmente pudo hablar le dijo: _-"Candy… nunca más me permitas besarte cuando estemos en vía pública… prométemelo"-_

 **Candy** se sintió apenada, se suponía que ella no debía haber permitido ser besada, de pronto pensó que ella había hecho algo malo: _-"¡Oh!, yo… no debí… lo siento… lo que hice no…"-_

 **Terry** se sonrió, la dulzura inocente de ella lo conmovía demasiado: _-"¡Oh no!, si debías y besarte es maravilloso… eres… fascinante"-_ la abrazo de nuevo, al ver que ya estaba más lleno el estacionamiento, suspiro y la soltó alejándose un poco de ella, solo le tomaba de las manos: _-"Te amo pecosa y he esperado tanto tiempo por ti que me vuelves un loco, pero tienes que ayudarme a cuidarte, si no quieres que nos metan a la cárcel por faltas a la moral, se supone que ni tan solo debiera estar tomándote de las manos como lo estoy haciendo ahora"-_

 **Candy** miro alrededor y vio a algunas personas observándolos con recelo, sintió ruborizarse un poco, pero no permitió que le importara mucho y luego lo miro de nuevo divertida: _-"Sabes una cosa, estoy segura que hace algún tiempo, todo eso no te hubiera importado nada"-_

 **Terry** capto a que se refería y se rio: _-"Es que hace algún tiempo significa hace 9 años, y hace nueve años era bastante más irresponsable que ahora, además la novia que tenía hace nueve años era lo bastante Tarzán pecoso como para no necesitar de ninguna regla social que la defendiera"-_ automáticamente se tocó la mejilla al evocar la bofetada de aquel tiempo

 **Candy** se ruborizo aunque sonreía: _-"¡Oh, vaya ¿así que era tu 'novia'?!, quizá le debías haber avisado"-_ sonreía de buen humor

 **Terry** : _-"¡Mmm! pero me parece que ella lo sabía, siempre quería estar conmigo, y me miraba con sus ojos coquetos a pesar de que era evidente que yo no podía contenerme las ganas de abrazarla y tocarla, casi estoy seguro que ella también quería que la besara"-_

 **Candy** lo miro sorprendida y lo empujo sonrojándose: _-"¡Terry!, pero como te atreves… eres un presuntuoso"-_

 **Terry** se rio a carcajadas: _-"En todo caso, en aquella ocasión me asegure de estar completamente solos en el bosque, digo… por si a ella le gustara el beso, que por cierto aunque me digas presuntuoso, ahora estoy absolutamente seguro que le gusto, tanto, que en Escocia tenía ganas de que la besara otra vez"-_ le decía entre sonrisas Candy lo miro muy azorada y sin poderlo evitar se ruborizo mucho más de lo que hubiera querido, él se volvió a reír de buena gana: _-"Lo vez, tu rostro te delata, yo lo sabía"-_ Candy abrió y cerró la boca cuando no encontró palabra que decir, se rio sintiéndose apenada al saberse descubierta recordó que incluso hasta había estado a punto de caer del árbol con los sentimientos que aquella tarde la abrumaban, lo miro a los ojos, de pronto y sin saber porque llego a su mente la imagen de él cuando le había pedido la toalla, Terry le puso la mano en los ojos: _-"No me veas así pecas, es mejor que ya te vayas o se te hará más tarde"-_ le dijo empujándola

 **Candy** se despidió y luego le dijo: _-"Terry… ya está completamente amanecido y el sueño no ha desparecido"-_ él la miro con amorosamente y luego beso su dedo índice para ponerlo en los labios de ella, antes de dejarla ir.

 **Terry** se quedó parado a un lado del auto mientras la veía entrar al edificio, vio el reloj eran casi las 6:30, ya iba demasiado tarde pero no caminada apresurada, estaba por subir las escalinata cuando volteo a decirle adiós con la mano, pero al volverse dio un mal paso, Terry aunque estaba muy lejos se encamino por impulso al anticipar que se iba a caer, pero alguien que al parecer era un médico que iba subiendo al tiempo de ella la sostuvo, ella volteo sonriente para agradecerle, en su mente Terry también lo hizo, _"muy bien gracias por evitar la caída de mi pecosa, pero ya quítale las manos de encima"_ , entonces vio que Candy se iba conversando con ese tipo haciendo evidente para Terry que era alguien a quien Candy conocía muy bien, _"por la tarde le preguntare de quien se trata"_ se dijo mentalmente, y luego se subió al auto, estando frente al volante se tomó un minuto para rememorar el beso y luego una increíble felicidad lo embargo, miro al sol, y recordó las palabras de ella, _"ya es de día y el sueño continua"_ , finalmente encendió el auto y se fue.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Deseo comentar que este es por mucho uno de mis capítulos predilectos, así que, voy a esperar con mucho entusiasmo sus comentarios!

Un Besos a todas!


	17. Chapter 16-2

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

 **"** ¿Y BIEN?..."

Capítulo 16  
Parte II

Ella se sorprendió bastante al recibir un telegrama desde Nueva York, Wendy había sido su asistente durante muchos años ya, y más que su asistente ella la sentía como su compañera de vida, pues aun antes de Richard llegara a su vida Wendy ya estaba, nunca antes le había enviado algún telegrama por ninguna causa, por lo que se apresuró a abrirlo, estaba sola en el estudio cuando empezó a leerlo.

Sra. El joven Terruce aparentemente, estuvo en un incendio del cual rescato a su prometida una joven de nombre Candi's White Andley, posiblemente se encuentre bien, en la noticia del periódico no dice nada sobre su estado de salud, sin embargo probablemente él debió tener quemaduras y la prometida se veía inconsciente, tal vez a ella si le paso algo más grave, por lo que se ve en la imagen del periódico. Espero que estén bien el joven y la novia, porque ya no salió otra nota sobre ellos. Yo solo pensé que debía avisarle, espero no incomodarla. Wendy

El telegrama se cayó de sus manos cuando termino de leerlo, se sintió muy asustada y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba tras ella, en ese momento entro Richard al estudio.

 **Richard** : _-"¿Te encuentras bien Eleonor?, estas muy pálida"-_

 **Eleonor** : _-"Es Terruce, dice que estuvo en un incendio"-_

 **Richard** : _-"¿Cómo dices?, ¿en dónde dice?"-_ entonces vio el telegrama en el piso lo levanto y lo leyó: _-"enviare un telegrama a Nueva York, quizá alguien pueda darnos más información sobre lo que sus…"-_

 **Eleonor** : _-"No, no, necesitamos ir, mira bien el mensaje, parece que él tiene solo algunas quemaduras, quizá Terry este bien en ese sentido, pero lo que dice de Candy, es lo que me asusta, si ella estaba inconsciente quizá se ahogó con el humo y si Terry no alcanzo a sacarla a tiempo… ¡ohh no!... si a ella le paso algo más grave Terry debe estar pasándolo muy mal, tal vez nos necesite"-_

 **Richard** volvió al telegrama se sentía preocupado pero estaba habituado a lidiar con situaciones de gravedad nacional y mantuvo la calma: _-"Dime una cosa Eleonor, ¿Candy es la muchacha…? O sí, es la chica por la que Terruce se fue del San Pablo y luego ella me hablo de Terruce, gracias a ella pude por fin abrir los ojos y comprender a mi hijo, ella era una muchacha muy encantadora y amaba mucho a Terruce"-_

 **Eleonor** : _-"Sí es la misma por la que Terry pudo perdonarme y la misma que lo hizo levantarse cuando sucedió lo de Susana, es la chica por la que Terry estaba tan triste cuando estuvo aquí con nosotros…"-_

 **Richard** : _-"Sí es verdad, Terruce me hablo mucho de ella, él había estado pensando en casarse con ella cuando ocurrió toda la tragedia de la otra muchacha que lo forzó a quedarse con ella… tienes razón si algo grave le sucedió a ella Terruce debe estar sufriendo mucho… sin embargo si ella es una Andley, tal vez pueda comunicarme directamente con el señor Williams, se corre el rumor que la señorita Candy es su preferida y si la noticia salió ya en todo Estados Unidos, seguramente él ya estará enterado y pueda decirnos algo"-_

 **Eleonor** : _-"Pero demorara mucho tiempo al menos dos días para que tengas más información, y el viaje hasta América demora casi dos semanas… yo no puedo esperar tanto tiempo"-_ le dijo expresando su desesperación

 **Richard** : _-"Tranquilízate quizá las cosas no sean tan graves, quizá se encuentran bien, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, si no es aparatoso deja de ser noticia y en el telegrama dice que ya no hubo más noticias, además no tengo que esperar dos días para nada, voy al parlamento enviare directamente un telegrama al gobierno de allá, la familia Andley es muy poderosa en aquel país y pediré que pongan al telégrafo al señor Andley o alguien de su familia para que nos informe, para esta tarde ya debemos tener certeza de lo que está sucediendo "-_ miro a Eleonor aun inquieta, no le gustaba verla así, desde que estaban juntos de nuevo su vida había retomado el color y la alegría que sentía con ella no debía ser opacada por ninguna tragedia, después de tanto tiempo había recuperado a la familia que siempre había deseado tener, además de tener a Eleonor con él, su hijo primogénito lo había perdonado y ahora eran buenos amigos, a diferencia de Eleonor, Terry si había hablado mucho con él sobre Candy, siempre le hablaba de ella y él más que nadie sabía lo importante que esa muchacha era para su hijo, en el fondo también se sentía inquieto, sin embargo debía mantener la calma: _-"Enviare a un empleado a comprar pasajes para salir rumbo a América mañana a primera hora, de cualquier forma, sean las noticias que sean, será bueno para Terruce saber que estamos interesados por lo que le pudiera suceder"-_

 **Eleonor** lo miro más tranquila y él le sonrió: _-"Tienes razón, puede ser que no sea nada grave y que ellos se encuentren bien, sin embargo hay algo que no comprendo Terry me dio a entender sobre que Candy tenía ya otra relación, o al menos eso es lo que yo inferí, pues no quería hablar mucho de ella, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿cómo es que están juntos?... hace menos de 4 semanas que Terry se fue de aquí"-._

 **Richard** cuidando no cometer alguna indiscreción solo le dijo: _-"Sí, no podemos omitir lo que dice sobre que es la prometida, eso es algo muy importante familiarmente hablando, pero primero lo primero, voy al parlamento y tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible_ "-, a él también lo intrigaba en demasía, Terruce le había dicho sobre lo que había visto entre el señor Williams Andley y Candy, aunque Richard personalmente había tratado de disuadirlo de esa idea, no lo había logrado, Richard conocía a Williams era un hombre muy joven y le había dado una impresión muy agradable y aun que se corrieran rumores de la preferencia de él hacia Candy eso podía distar mucho de que entre ellos hubiera algo más, pues siendo su padre adoptivo era muy difícil que la viera de otra forma, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba él, dijera lo que dijera su hijo.

Cuando Richard se fue Eleonor también salió rumbo al colegio San Pablo aunque ella no era bien vista por la directora del lugar, Eleonor pidió ver a sus hijastros, ellos le pidieron ir a América para ver a su hermano, ahora lo apreciaban mucho y querían apoyarlo en todo momento como él los había apoyado en la muerte de su madre. Eleonor aviso que se llevaría a los dos Grandchester con ella, y encargo al empleado que comprara pasajes también para los tres hijos del duque, saldrían al día siguiente a primera hora.

*T y C*

Era media mañana cuando Albert recibió una llamada urgente de que le solicitaba presentarse, en el edificio de gobierno debido a que alguien muy importante deseaba comunicarse con él directamente desde Londres Inglaterra, colgó el teléfono algo extrañado, le explico a George que debía salir de urgencia y dándole algunas instrucciones salió rumbo a la alcaldía. Cuando llego lo pasaron al área de comunicaciones, había un telégrafo destinado para la comunicación que habían pedido desde Gran Bretaña, el técnico de Chicago aviso al técnico de Londres que el Señor Andley estaba disponible, enseguida recibió el primer mensaje:

Londres:  
Permítame presentarme soy Richard A. Grandchester y le ofrezco una disculpa por la incomodidad que pudiera causarle señor Andley, hemos recibido un telegrama que nos informa de un incendio en el que han estado implicados nuestros hijos, la señorita Candi's y Terruce, ¿ellos están bien? estamos preocupados, podría decirnos alguna información, sobre el estado de salud de ambos. Gracias

Aunque había escuchado la llegada del mensaje y había interpretado la mayoría de la información, espero hasta que el técnico le paso el escrito, no supo si reír o llorar cuando confirmo que el duque de Inglaterra había nombrado a Candy como su hija, era extraño estar manteniendo una comunicación de padre a padre por Candy y Terry, dejo de lado las emociones y se centró en lo relevante, era evidente que el padre de Terry estaba muy preocupado por su hijo y al estar tan lejos debía sentirse aún más intranquilo, tal como se habían sentido ellos antes de leer el telegrama que Candy había enviado, entonces le contesto:

Chicago:  
No es ninguna incomodidad, y gracias por preocuparse por Candi's, hemos recibido un mensaje de ellos en donde nos dicen que los dos se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud, que estemos tranquilos.

 **El duque** interpreto los sonidos del mensaje y sin esperar el escrito de inmediato respondió, tenía que conocer en cuanto a la situación familiar, lo que Terruce le había dicho sobre Williams y Candy lo inquietaba bastante y tenía que saber de primera fuente lo que sucedía por el bienestar de su hijo y también por la muchacha:

Londres:  
Lo que dice nos tranquiliza. Gracias. Otro asunto sobre ellos, el telegrama habla de un compromiso, ¿podría explicarme al respecto?

 **Albert** suspiro antes que le dieran la nota de lectura, había entendido perfectamente el mensaje, sin necesidad de leerlo, sin embargo tuvo que tomar un respiro antes de saber que contestar, ese era un tema que le afectaba emocionalmente pero parecía que no tenía sentido intentar huir de la realidad, Candy no era su hija en la forma en que lo interpretara cualquier persona que no conociera sus historias, pero legalmente si era su responsabilidad aunque ya fuera mayor de edad, y los compromisos en las familias de renombre eran un tema delicado, no podía saber que tan acorde estuviera el duque con cerrar un compromiso con la familia Andley, por otra parte no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando en Hollywood entre Candy y Terry, pero si estaban juntos seguro terminarían juntos, aunque le pesara comprenderlo, ya debía aceptarlo, además dudaba mucho que a Candy y sobre todo a Terry le importara en algo eso de los compromisos y los nombres de las familias, así que más les valía mantener una actitud respetuosa y tolerante hacia ellos, aun con todo y eso, igual que al duque a Albert le inquietaba esa situación y era su deber proteger a Candy de cualquier habladuría sobre ella incluyendo su propia familia, por eso había enviado una carta en la mensajería de urgente del banco a Terry para que le explicara la situación. Meditó por un momento que contestar:

Chicago:  
Duque de Grandchester, nuestra familia se encuentra muy alagada ante la posibilidad de emparentar con su familia, sin embargo Terruce y Candi's, se encuentran al otro lado del país y esa noticia nos ha tomado por sorpresa también a nosotros, debido a lo cual he enviado una carta urgente a Terruce pidiéndole me explique la situación para entonces tomar una determinación al respecto.

 **El duqu** e escucho el mensaje y sonrió, _"eso quiere decir que mi hijo y Candy están juntos y el señor Williams está enterado, además parece aprobar la relación, eso es bueno"_ , se sintió contento por su hijo, quizá era el momento de cerrar ese compromiso:

Londres:  
Señor Williams Andley, mi familia estaría muy honrada de atar lazos entre nuestros hijos. Sé que Terruce no sigue protocolos, pero entiendo que si esta con ella debemos concretar un compromiso formal tan pronto como sea posible, debo decirle que mi familia responde y respalda cualquier decisión que determine Terruce. Estamos en camino a América, partimos mañana a primera hora para una entrevista personal, en espera de que todo acontezca como lo esperado para bienestar de ellos. Gracias.

 **Albert** de nuevo sintió risa por lo de los hijos, le parecía muy extraño ¿cómo podía tener una hija de 23 años cuando él solo tenía 34?, leyó el texto y le pareció agradable que el duque no opusiera ninguna razón de discordia que impidiera el compromiso, y más que conociera el carácter de Terry, pues ellos podían hacer todos los proyectos del mundo pero si Terry y Candy lo decidían se los lanzarían por la borda, solo esperaba que Terry le respondiera pronto a la carta, si la familia de él salía al día siguiente entonces estarían llegando en una semana y media más un día de camino de Nueva York a Chicago, tenía once días para arreglar una ceremonia de compromiso, pero para eso tenía que conocer lo que Terry y Candy opinaban, tal vez tendría que viajar hasta donde ellos sin esperar la respuesta de Terry, decidió contestar al duque y despedirse:

Chicago:  
Mi familia estará enaltecida de recibirlos en nuestra residencia, estaremos en espera de respuesta de Terruce y esperemos celebrar una boda próximamente.

 **Albert** agrego la dirección de su residencia y se despidió, cuando salió del edificio y condujo hacia sus oficinas, sentía su corazón dolorido y muy melancólico, una bola de nieve había empezado a girar tomando fuerza en cada vuelta y ahora no había nada que la pudiera detener, una boda se estaba aproximando, automáticamente condujo hacia el 777. West Kings Street, la vieja dirección del departamento de Magnolias, aparco el auto y desde fuera lo contemplo, _"el más bello tiempo de mi vida lo viví en este lugar, no puedo quejarme de nada, tuve una oportunidad de oro entre las manos y tontamente la deje ir… no, no podía forzarla a dejar de amarlo, Candy y Terry se pertenecen uno al otro, casi diría que nacieron tal para cual, fue este departamento y la ausencia de mi memoria lo que me llevo a enamorarme de ella, el destino siempre juega en medio de giros… quisiera no haberme enamorado, me siento tan feliz por ellos sin embargo no puedo evitar el sabor agridulce que me provoca pensar en su matrimonio, quizá debiera irme de viaje como lo había pensado, solo que ahora sería un viaje sin Candy, quizá el destino tenga preparado algo más para mí, tal como Candy lo dice 'no sabemos qué es lo que la vida nos tiene preparado a la vuelta de la esquina', mis dos personas favoritas, me siento feliz si ellos están felices, hare todo lo posible por ellos y continuare con mi camino"_ encendió el auto, estaba tan sumergido en su cavilación que no noto la presencia de una joven mujer que cruzaba la calle, solo hasta que le tuvo en frente reacciono frenando el auto para no atropellarla, aun así alcanzo a tumbarla al suelo, se bajó rápido del auto para encontrar a una chica de aproximadamente 26 años, cabellos largos pelirrojos y brillantes ojos verdes, que se levantaba del suelo reclamándole

 **Katherine** : _-"¿Pero es usted un idiota o que le pasa, como puede estar conduciendo un auto siendo tan descuidado cómo es?"-_

 **Albert** muy preocupado y apenado le ayudo a levantarse: _-"Lo siento ¿se encuentra usted bien?, por favor permítame llevarla a que la revise un medico"-_ algo en ella le pareció conocido

 **Katherine** , miro sus preocupados ojos azules y más tranquila le sonrió amable: _-"No hace falta estoy bien, es solo que me asuste, disculpe mi manera de hablarle"-_ termino riéndose, mientras se sacudía su vestido

 **Albert** se sintió conmovido por su risa, tenía la sensación de que la conocía: _-"Por favor, insisto, permítame llevarla a revisar, o si no por lo menos déjeme llevarla a donde vaya, me siento muy apenado con el incidente"-_

 **Katherine** sonriéndole: _-"Oh no se preocupe señor en verdad estoy bien"-_ dijo sacando la lengua de lado: _-"pero si usted quiere llevarme está bien, soy Katherine Szent-Györgyi voy al instituto zoológico de Chicago y estoy perdida, no soy de aquí ¿sabe?, soy consultora de zoología y vengo a trabajar a ese lugar"-_ le dijo sonriendo

 **Albert** la ayudo a subir el auto, la risa, las actitudes, ella tenía algo que le recordaba a… …¡Candy!: _-"Hola yo soy Albert Williams Andley, te llevare al instituto…"-_ no supo muy bien porque pero tenía ganas de conversar con esa chica: _-"Tienes prisa por llegar al instituto, sabes no he comido y me gustaría que me acompañaras"-_ ella accedió alegre, entonces la reconoció, no eran tanto la risa ni las actitudes, era la alegría, la alegría de esa chica era igual a la alegría de Candy, sin razón aparente Albert se sintió contento de haberla encontrado y tuvo deseo de seguir conociéndola.

*T y C*

Richard llego con las buenas noticias a su castillo, había salido con la preocupación por la salud de su hijo y Candy, y había regresado con un compromiso en ciernes, Eleonor se puso muy contenta y apresuraron las actividades para preparar el viaje, Richard estuvo satisfecho de que hubiera ido por los hijos al colegio y que estos fueran a acompañarlos al viaje, para ellos sería el primer viaje que harían a América.

En sus habitaciones Eleonor tomo el joyero damasquinado de ataujía en finos hilos de oro y plata labrado a mano, que por sí mismo era ya una verdadera joya, había permanecido con ella desde que fue esposa de Richard hacía más de 25 años y aunque se hubieran separado Richard nunca le pidió que le devolviera el joyero, había pasado de generación en generación entre las esposas de los Grandchester-Schleswig-Holstein y Richard le había pedido que se lo quedara, pues aunque no estuvieran juntos, ella era la madre de su hijo primogénito y a ella le correspondería entregárselo a Terry ese era el regalo que el heredero de la familia Grandchester le entregaba a la esposa como regalo de bodas, lo vació de sus joyas y lo mando limpiar para ponerlo en su equipaje.

Richard también quiso llevar un regalo a la novia por parte de la familia Grandchester-Schleswig-Holstein, aunque Terruce hubiera renunciado al apellido, era un Grandchester y eso nada lo podía cambiar, así que aquella muchacha encantadora de orfanato seria también una Grandchester-Schleswig-Holstein, sonrió, nadie tendría porque saberlo ahora era una Andley y ese nombre era algo bueno, el linaje de la familia Andley tenía historia de origen escoses muy antiguo y aunque habían sido una familia de campesinos, desde hacía tres generaciones se habían convertido en una renombrada familia en Estados Unidos, además que los negocios que esa familia tenía en Inglaterra eran del todo honorables y con muy buenos réditos, por eso no fue complicado lograr que Jorge le otorgara un título nobiliario al padre adoptivo de la muchacha, pues aunque fuera un título no heredable, respaldaba el apellido de Candy ante el Reino Unido, para el momento en que Terruce asumiera el legado que correspondía a su herencia, en realidad Richard había aspirado a que le diera un nombramiento mínimo, como el de Sir, sin embargo, Jorge, también estaba empeñado en lograr que Terruce asumiera el ducado en algún momento así que debido a que los Andley eran una familia originaria de Escocia y a que aún eran dueños de esas tierras de Stirling, además de tener construida ahí una villa, ahora sería Williams Albert Andley Conde de Stirling, sonrió satisfecho, por el curso que iban tomando las cosas, le entregaría el nombramiento al señor Williams en cuanto llegara, ya habría tiempo posteriormente para refrendarlo de manera oficial en el palacio de Jorge. Tomo la diadema de esmeraldas y diamantes de la Duquesa de Angulema, era una colección de la familia que constaba además de la diadema de una gargantilla, unos pendientes y un anillo que Richard le había regalado a Terruce cuando todavía era niño, fue en una ocasión que lo encontró muy triste porque extrañaba a su madre, ahora le llevaría la diadema a Candy como un regalo de parte suya por todo el bien que le había hecho a su familia, los pendientes y el collar se entregaban a la mujer, una vez que ella procreara por lo menos dos críos para asegurar que el legado de la familia continuara vigente, sonriendo recordó que Terry le había contado que los ojos cálidos y brillantes de Candy le recordaban mucho al brillo de las esmeraldas rodeadas de diamantes con los reflejos puros e intensos de esas joyas. Además tomo el anillo que designaba el ducado a los herederos una vez que se casaban, no sabía si Terruce lo aceptaría, posiblemente no, pero él lo llevaría de todas formas, le diría que lo aceptara mientras Robert crecía y luego el hermano tomaría el ducado… sabía que eso era una trampa, que eso no era posible había cosas que en la nobleza no cambiaban, pero tal vez con la falta de interés por esos detalles Terruce no lo sabía, así que abusaría deliberadamente se su posible ignorancia, por el momento le gustara o no Terruce Grandchester-Schleswig-Holstein se convertía en Archiduque de Grandchester, desde el momento que contrajera matrimonio. Ya estaba todo listo para su partida rumbo a América. También estaba listo el abogado de la corona que los acompañaría para validar el matrimonio de su hijo ante las leyes del Reino Unido.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Un gran abrazo a todas!


	18. Chapter 17

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"INVITACIÓN A LA FIESTA DE LA BUENA SUERTE"

Capítulo17

El día de trabajo para él fue algo extenuante, hubo que empezar a ensayar varias escenas y como casi no había leído el libreto, además tenía que ir memorizándolo al mismo tiempo que lo practicaba, por algunos momentos del día quería dejar lo todo e ir a buscarla, fue y dejo el auto en la universidad con la esperanza de verla, pero no tuvo suerte, cuando regreso al estudio en ocasiones Karen y Helen se burlaron de él al descubrirlo sonriéndose solo, comió junto con todos ellos quienes muy sorprendidos y gustosos lo recibieron en la mesa pues nunca solía compartir las horas de comida con nadie. Cuando el día finalmente concluyo eran ya las 10:00 de la noche, sentía urgencia por irse, pero recordó que por la tarde le había llevado el auto a Candy así que debía esperar a que Robert y Karen terminaran lo suyo para que lo llevaran a su departamento, antes de partir comentaron sobre 'la fiesta de la buena suerte', así la llamaba Karen ella y Robert tenían el hábito de organizar un baile para augurar buena suerte en cada grabación o puesta de escena que iniciaran, Terry siempre había pensado que esos eran eventos solo de lucimiento y muy pocas veces participaba, pero en esta ocasión sintió ilusión de ir junto con Candy al baile, recordó el festival de mayo, y sonrió pensando que tan solo esperaba que ahora no hubiera cerca ninguna 'cabeza dura decrepita' cerca que le frustrara los planes.

Para Candy el día paso rápido, había estado atenta para cuando Terry fuera a llevar el auto para salir a saludarlo, pero en una de las vueltas que dio descubrió que el auto ya estaba ahí y la recepcionista muy emocionada, pues lo había reconocido, le entrego las llaves le diciéndole que ya hacia un rato que su prometido había ido. Al final del día volvió a encontrarse con Arthur, de nuevo le agradeció que la hubiera sostenido esa mañana, cuando estuvo a punto de caer de las escaleras

 **Arthur** : _-"Bueno es lo menos que podía hacer, no me imagino que me hubiera hecho tu prometido si me ve parado a un lado tuyo sin evitar que te cayeras"-_

 **Candy** sonrió ruborizándose un poco, antes ya lo llamaban su prometido sin embargo ahora la palabra parecía tomar una connotación diferente: _-"¿Te refieres a Terry?"-_

 **Arthur** _: -"Si él, es tu prometido, ¿no es así?, digo debe serlo para que le permitas besarte como te beso"-_

 **Candy** parpadeo un par de veces y sintió ruborizarse de inmediato: _-"¡Oh!, ¿nos viste?"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Bueno era el único que estaba en el estacionamiento pero si alcanzaron a llegar algunas otras personas, Candy, yo sé que eres una gran chica y lo excelente ser humano que eres, pero por eso mismo me permito sugerirte que evites ese tipo de… escenas ante otras gentes, hay personas que son mal intencionadas y no les interesa generar habladurías y lesionar la reputación de quien sea con tal de molestar"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Te parece? Arthur, Gracias por tu sugerencia"-_ dijo seria, se sintió extrañamente invadida y se dio cuenta que no le gustaba que otras personas interfieran en lo que sucedía entre Terry y ella

 **Arthur** : _-"Bueno, por favor disculpa mi comentario, olvídalo, y mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué haces de tu vida?, ¿cómo te fue en Grand Tetón después que nos fuimos mi hermana y yo?"_ \- Candy le platico algo de los eventos que habían acontecido y luego él le conto como se había entregado a la policía y había logrado la comprensión del juez y que luego de pagar una condena breve ahora estaba en esa universidad terminando sus estudios y participando en el aérea de investigación, estuvieron conversando por casi una hora y media después de la hora de salida de Candy, cuando se despidieron él se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento pues según le había dicho ella, le quedaba de paso

 **Candy** : _-"Oh no, muchas gracias Arthur, eres muy amable pero Terry me trajo el auto por la tarde para que yo pudiera trasladarme en el sin riesgo alguno"-_ le dijo Candy sonriendo

 **Arthur** la miro con sorpresa: _-"¿Conduces tú?"-_

 **Candy** lo mira muy tranquila: _-"Si, Terry me enseño a conducir y me dejo su auto"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"¿No son los autos solo para varones?"-_

 **Candy** lo miro perpleja: _-"No comprendo, es muy sencillo de conducir y a Terry no le molesta"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Pues vaya que tiene una forma de pensar digamos… no muy común, porque además dejarte su auto… me recuerda a mi hermana, que se empeñó en ser médico cuando en la universidad de medicina, ni siquiera aceptaban la entrada de mujeres… Me parece que tú y tu prometido son de pensamiento muy liberal como el de mi hermana"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió al tiempo que reflexionaba en sus palabras: _-"Bueno Arthur, yo creo que la sociedad debiera evolucionar en algunas cosas, como la igualdad social entre hombres y mujeres, recuerda que ya se ha logrado el voto femenino"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Así que eres una sufragista"-_

 **Candy** lo mira sorprendida: _-"No en realidad, solo que pienso que hay cosas que son obsoletas"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Y lo más interesante es que tu prometido lo aprueba, vaya siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender, no me sorprenderé entonces cuando te vea llegar con el cabello corto y usando pantalones en vez de falda"-_

 **Candy** : _-"En realidad, no sé si a mí me gustaría llevar el cabello corto, a me gusta largo siempre lo he tenido así y tampoco me gusta mucho eso de maquillajes y algunas modas pienso que no forman parte de mí, creo que todo eso es más bien superficial, hay cambios de trasfondo que tienen mayor importancia como las diferenciaciones de clase y esas cosas que impiden que los humanos seamos más libres para ser felices, ¿no te parece?"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"¿Así es como piensa tu prometido?... me imagino, sino quizá no te hubiera enseñado a conducir"-_

A **Candy** le daba la impresión de que Arthur estaba atacando a Terry y que ella debía defenderlo: _-"Terry es demasiado libre de prejuicios, a él no lo distraen los protocolos y sí, en mucho coincidimos nuestra forma de pensar… somos… los dos rebeldes del San Pablo"-_ dijo sonriendo en forma meditabunda, al recordar las palabras de Albert: _-"Bueno Arthur, debo despedirme ha sido grato conversar contigo, adiós"-_ se fue quedándose con una extraña sensación por Arthur, regularmente él era una persona muy gentil, la desconcertaba un poco esa actitud, cuando llego al departamento eran casi las 8:30 de la noche, tenía la esperanza de que Terry ya hubiera llegado, vio la cena preparada pero la idea de cenar sola le resulto desagradable, sin embargo sabía que debía cenar, comió poco y luego se fue al balcón, sentía el departamento muy solo sin Terry pero curiosamente ella no se sentía sola, solo deseaba que llegara ya, durante todo el día ni siquiera había notado el sueño de no haber dormido la noche anterior, había estado muy atareada y además en los ratos de descanso los había pasado pensando en Terry, estaba tan entusiasta que pensaba que la energía no se le terminaría nunca, entro de nuevo a la estancia y se sentó a tocar el piano, era raro tocar el piano sin Terry, en realidad nunca se había puesto a tocar el piano por decisión propia y mucho menos sola, pero la suavidad de las teclas y las notas musicales le hacían sentirlo más cerca suyo, ya quería que llegara, pero no venía, quizá ya se debiera de dormir, se levantó y se puso su camisón y la bata pero vio la cama con desgano y se salió al balcón recostándose en una poltrona, pensando que ojala tuviera más postre del que él preparaba con cerezas, se quedó pensando en él y a su mente llego el recuerdo de un viejo cuento que había leído en el colegio algunos días después que llegara de las vacaciones de Escocia

Todo lo que veis a vuestro alrededor os lo dejo para vuestro goce, las frutas más jugosas, las flores más bellas, el agua de los ríos para solazaros. Los animales estarán a vuestro servicio, respetadlos como criaturas mías que son, y os darán alimento para el cuerpo y el espíritu, amaros el uno al otro porque yo bendeciré vuestro amor y os colmaré de hijos que alegrarán vuestra juventud y cuidarán vuestra vejez. Solo una cosa tenéis vedada, nunca acerquéis vuestros labios de tal manera que podáis beber el uno del aliento del otro, si así lo hacéis, un poder diabólico se extenderá por vuestra sangre y moriréis de inmediato, recordadlo bien, porque ni yo tengo el antídoto para ese veneno.

 _Pasaron los días entre juegos y escarceos, bañando sus cuerpos en las cristalinas aguas, y probando de todos los frutos al alcance de su mano. Una tarde que Adán estaba descansando bajo un manzano, se le acercó Eva acariciándole el rostro con sus largos cabellos, Adán la atrajo para sí, y en ese momento sintió como una fuerza arrebatadora le empujaba hacia los labios de su esposa, trato de resistirse, pero su aliento cálido y embriagador le cegó los sentidos, sus labios se unieron en un beso de fuego, y sus lenguas se abrazaron como dos amantes en celo, perdió el sentido del tiempo y todo su cuerpo se incendió como nunca antes había sentido. Las palabras de dios se perdieron entre los pechos de Eva._

 _En ese momento se apareció un Dios colérico y blandiendo la espada de la muerte les increpó con voz de trueno, -¡Habéis osado desafiarme!, os entregué todo, os di de todo de lo que yo podía gozar, solo os prohibí lo único que hasta mí me ha estado vedado. A partir de ahora, tú Adán, desearas ese beso con todas tus fuerzas, pero Eva te lo negará Siempre. Te lo hará rogar, suplicar, y cuando lo consigas, su goce te durará menos que una flor de Mayo, se deshojará y se marchitará hasta que no te sepa a nada. Toda tu vida será la eterna búsqueda de este beso sagrado que acabas de profanar, y vagarás como alma en pena tras una quimera hasta que tus labios se quiebren con el rictus de la muerte._

 _Desde entonces, los hombres buscan los labios de la mujer con incontenible deseo, los poseen y al poco, parten arrastrados por la maldición ancestral. Solo algunos afortunados comprenden alcanzando el beso supremo, que el amor le ha redimido, que ya no necesitarán seguir vagando, "que el aliento del paraíso se enciende en la boca de la mujer que aman"._

 **Candy** pensaba _"¿Seremos Terry y yo afortunados, y será nuestro amor capaz de redimir nuestros besos?, yo siempre anhele volver a ser besada por él"_ , con rubor en las mejillas recordó la dulzura y la intensidad del beso que aquella mañana le había dado, aun recordaba el beso de su adolescencia y aquella tarde en Escocia cuando él le había pedido pagara un favor con un beso, ella lo había engañado con una hoja, pero después él la alcanzo para besarla, ella no pudo hacer nada más y cerró los ojos añorando ese beso en los labios, un beso que él deposito en su frente, y sonrió al saberse descubierta por él, cuando le dijo que él sabía que a ella le había gustado el beso de mayo, aquella vez alcanzo a vislumbrar un paraíso ante sus ojos pero se asustó tanto que lo alejo violentamente de ella, ahora el paraíso llego sin previo aviso y supo que ella sería capaz de rogar por un beso suyo, había podido concebir como sus sentidos se cegaban y como el calor de su cuerpo la unía a Terry con un fuego abrazador _"¿habrá sido para él de igual forma que para mí?, ¿dejara Terry de querer seguir vagando por un beso encontrando en mis labios el aliento del paraíso?"_ se preguntó mientras las imágenes en su memoria tomaban fuerza y se unían a las sensaciones nuevas…, volvió a sentir sofoco de nuevo, cerró los ojos para aquietar su mente, e intentando controlar su respiración… el sueño la tomo desprevenida.

Cuando **Terry** llego al departamento se sentía abrumado de cansancio eran las 11:30, tenía tanto sueño que no tenía deseo ni de cenar, vio la cena, estaba casi intacta lo que le decía que Candy tampoco había cenado bien, volvió a la estancia buscando a Candy, el departamento estaba muy silencioso, pensó que quizá ya se había dormido y sigiloso entro a la habitación para ponerse su pijama, cuando vio que ella no estaba en la cama, salió algo desconcertado, el auto estaba estacionado afuera, así que debía estar por alguna parte, vio el ventanal del balcón abierto, sonrió, ya sabía en donde estaba, fue a buscarla a la poltrona en donde la había encontrado dormida la vez anterior, al verla dormida de nuevo con su ropa de dormir puesta sintió una irreprimible oleada de amor en su ser, se acercó muy cauteloso y se arrodillo frente a ella, le acaricio el cabello y la cara, como de costumbre ella ni se inmuto, entonces pensó en aprovechar un poco la situación y muy delicadamente empezó a besar sus labios, para sorpresa suya, ella le correspondió entreabriéndolos y recibiendo su aliento, cuando él profundizo más en el beso, de nuevo sintió que una energía incontenible se apoderaba de él rebasándolo por completo, entonces ella despertó sorprendida se retiró de él mirándolo algo asustada y con desconcierto, cuando la vio despierta él sonrió: _-"Buenas noches Bella durmiente, ya regrese y tuve que venir hasta esta torre a buscarte porque no estabas en tu habitación"-_

 **Candy** lo abrazo sonriente: _-"¡!Terry, bienvenido de nuevo!, ya te estaba extrañando mucho, ¿en verdad terminaron muy tarde hoy verdad?"-_ le dijo mientras se incorporaba para ponerse de pie

 **Terry** : _-"Si, casi siempre es así los primeros días, después ya cada cosa toma su curso y hasta hay días en los que ni me tengo que presentar"-_ escucho el reclamo de un estómago famélico: _-"¿Cenaste Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, bueno muy poco, no me gusta cenar sola"-_ le dijo ruborizándose por los sonidos que hacia su estómago.

 **Terry** : _-"Yo estoy agotado de sueño, pero tampoco he cenado, ¿calientas la comida mientras me pongo la pijama?"-_ Candy acepto gustosa, estaba en la cocina cuando escucho un quejido, fue a ver, Terry se estaba quitando los calcetines y se había lastimado sin querer, ella fue por lo de la curación y le quito con cuidado los apósitos terminando de curarlo finalmente: _-"Gracias Lady Pecas, la verdad es que como no me dolió nada en todo el día, olvide que aún no estaba listo"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Debes tener más cuidado para que no se te lastime la piel que ya está lista"-_ cenaron juntos mientras platicaban como les había ido a cada uno en su días y luego se metieron en la cama a dormir, ella se acurruco a su lado como siempre y recién apago la luz él se quedó profundamente dormido, después de un breve rato ella también.

La mañana del martes ella se despertó primero, **Terry** se observaba muy profundamente dormido y ella no quiso despertarlo todavía, le gustaba mucho verlo dormir, además sabía que en cuanto se moviera un poco él despertaría, sentía deseo de besarlo, tenía el recuerdo que él la había besado la noche anterior en el balcón, pero ella no se atrevió a besarlo, pensaba que eso no era apropiado, así que mejor trato de levantarse sin despertarlo, le levanto el brazo que le tenía encima de la cintura y ya casi salía del abrazo cuando el brazo izquierdo que estaba bajo ella la asió con fuerza y la regreso a su lugar original: _-"¿A dónde se supone que vas sin mi permiso? ¡mmm!"-_ le dijo con voz suave.

 **Candy** pego un pequeño gritillo cuando la jalo porque la tomó por sorpresa y se soltó riendo cuando lo escucho hablar: _-"Ya son como las 5:15 y no he llegado temprano un solo día desde que inicio el curso"-_ le dijo tratando de soltarse, pero él no la soltaba

 **Terry** : _-"¡Mmm!, no Pecas, no quiero que te vayas todavía, ayer te extrañe todo el día de una forma indescriptible y no quiero otro día igual"-_

 **Candy** sonrío sintiéndose ilusionada: _-"¿Y qué podemos hacer?, ni yo debo faltar ni tú puedes hacerlo, ya vendrá otro fin de semana"-_

 **Terry** la soltó finalmente dejándola levantarse: _-"Si pero la espera me va pareciendo muy tortuosa, no se pueden comparar 5 días con solo 2, además, terminando tan tarde las grabaciones, ni siquiera en la noche puedo verte casi"-_ le dijo respingando un poco

 **Candy** evocando las mismas palabras que él le había dicho: _-"Son solo los primeros días, después habrá días en los que ni siquiera tengas que presentarte, además es tu trabajo y te gusta mucho acuérdate"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues gracias por recordármelo solo que debo decirte que me gustas más tu que cualquier trabajo, pero ya no me voy a quejar, la verdad estos primeros días siempre me parecen pesados"-,_ se levantó y fue a preparar un desayuno rápido mientras ella ocupaba el baño y luego se metió a la ducha, con la misma rutina de curación y almuerzo iban saliendo con rumbo a la universidad.

Cuando **Candy** se fijó que sobre el piano había una tarjeta, la levanto y la leyó:

FIESTA DE LA BUENA SUERTE  
Viernes 8:00 PM  
Residencia Hathaway Klein

¡No faltes Terry te vamos a esperar!

 _-"¿Qué es esto?, ¿es la invitación a una fiesta?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí anoche me sentía tan cansado que olvide platicarte… vámonos en el camino te cuento"-_ , durante el camino él le explico sobre esas fiestas que solían organizar Robert y Karen, que él casi nunca asistía a ellas motivo por el que Karen le había agregado la última anotación al final de la tarjeta

 **Candy** : _-"¿Y planeas ir?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No sé, solo que consiguiera a una elegante dama que quisiera acompañarme…"-_ le dijo sonriéndose: _-"¿Tú conoces alguna, que pueda honrarme con su compañía?"-_

 **Candy** sintiéndose celosa y riéndose le da un manotazo en el hombro: _-"¡Oh que bromista!, si conozco a varias chicas que estarían encantadas de acompañarte, la mayoría son enfermeras, si quieres les puedo preguntar hoy mismo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno, pero que usen el cabello largo, y sean delgadas de preferencia"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, hay algunas cinco con esas características"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Que tenga el cabello rubio natural sin teñírselo, que sepa bailar bien y que tenga los ojos verdes"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Vaya, me estas evitando bastante esfuerzo ya solo quedan dos, es seguro que cualquiera de ellas ambicionará acompañarte"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Ah, una cosa más debe ser pecosa… y tener unos labios dulces"-_

 **Candy** se escandalizo ruborizándose: _-"¡Terry!, eres un atrevido impertinente"-_

 **Terry** se reía de ella a carcajadas: _-"Pero no me has dicho si hay alguna chica así que me quiera acompañar"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Tal vez hay una chica así pero no sé, ella no estaba en la lista original del catálogo, no sé si quiera acompañarte o no, sabes, ella es difícil de convencer"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Ah sí?, y ¿cómo que debería hacer para convencerla?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No sé, a ella le gusta mucho como tocas el piano y la armónica y le gusta el postre de cerezas y le gustan los picnic, no le gusta dormir sola, le gustan las flores… ¡mmm!, ¿no sé qué pudieras hacer?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno no parece tan complicado ya lo pensare"-_ se aparcó y le dio las llaves: _-"Me iré caminando, este día quizá no tenga oportunidad ni siquiera de traerte el auto más tarde, así que te lo dejo de una vez"_ \- esta vez la acompaño hasta la subida de la escalinata y al dejarla en la puerta, de nuevo beso su dedo índice y lo puso en los labios de ella, Candy se sintió ruborizar, era un contacto muy sencillo sin embargo ella lo sentía lleno de una gran intimidad entre ellos. Candy entro, de nuevo Arthur estaba parado esperándola, por alguna razón Candy se sintió irrumpida por él, pero él solo la saludo y camino a un lado de ella en silencio hasta que cada quien tomo camino a su área. Terry vio la escena a través de las puertas de cristal, se quedó observando por un momento, _"si no me equivoco es el mismo tipo de ayer, solo que hoy Candy no pareció contenta con su compañía, me pregunto ¿Quién será?, anoche olvide preguntarle a Candy, hoy lo haré"_ , se dio vuelta y se fue caminando sosegadamente hacia el departamento. Cuando entro en el edificio el administrador lo alcanzo, para entregarle una carta que le había llevado una persona del banco, que estarían esperando que les regresara una respuesta lo más pronto posible para ellos enviarla en calidad de urgente con su propia papelería, Terry se sorprendió y tomo el sobre, vio el remitente: _Albert Williams Andley_ , volvió a revisar a quien iba dirigida la carta, lo más probable es que fuera para Candy y no para él… pues no, el sobre tenía su nombre _Terruce Graham Grandchester_ y no el de Candy, le pareció extraño, pero mientras que subía las escaleras cayó en cuenta, seguro Albert le escribía porque quería que él le explicara lo del compromiso, bueno no tenía caso hacer ninguna conjetura, mejor leería la carta antes de salir a los estudios de filmación, entro al departamento y abrió el sobre, el papel embretado del banco de Chicago y la letra de Albert, antes hacía ya mucho tiempo había leído una carta de él cuando se había ido a África, Candy lo había dejado leerla, sonrió con el recuerdo, y extendió las hojas

 _Terry:_

 _¿Qué tal estas?, no sabía muy bien como iniciar esta carta, desde Londres no nos hemos vuelto a ver, aunque yo si he tenido muchas noticias de ti, y quiero felicitarte por tu éxito, me siento muy alegre por ti. Por lo que has logrado con tu propio esfuerzo, y por la forma en que te has puesto de pie ante la adversidad, no puedo sino recordar al joven alto y flacucho de carácter fuerte con tan solo 16 años que conocí, y verte ahora en quien te has convertido me llena de orgullo._

 _Nunca dejare de admirarlos a Candy y a ti por la fortaleza que han tenido todo este tiempo, "juntos aun en la distancia" y en sus propias vidas cada uno. Me imagino que por Candy ahora conocerás mi verdadera identidad, es por ese motivo por lo que te escribo, entenderás que es preciso una explicación sobre lo que se está anunciando en los periódicos sobre un compromiso entre tú y ella. Tal vez podría pensar que era de esperarse, pero la verdad es que me ha tomado desprevenido y como cabeza de la familia Andley a la que Candy pertenece, me ha tocado dar la cara por ella desde hoy domingo que salió la noticia del incendio en los periódicos, por cierto gracias por el telegrama, tranquilizo la turbación de más de una persona por acá, Annie y yo coincidimos en que fuiste tú quien instó a Candy a enviarlo, a ella nunca se hubiera ocurrido ¿verdad?. Espero que se encuentren realmente bien y que por favor en tu carta de respuesta me informes con claridad los eventos y todos los detalles que precipitaron tal incendio, lo que me devuelve al tema original de la carta._

 _Por lo que Candy me dejo saber, sé que estuvieron viajando en el mismo camarote en el tren, y por lo me han dicho los informantes que tengo allá entiendo, que ella está contigo ahora, en el mismo departamento. Me parece que lo que pudiera interpretarse de todo esto, si no lo manejamos con precaución podría afectar a Candy más que nada. Pensaras que alguna vez yo estuve en la misma situación con ella, solo que entonces ninguno de los dos éramos personas públicas y entonces yo estaba perdido de mi memoria, la diferencia es que ahora los dos, Candy y tu son personas, atrayentes para los periodistas Candy por su apellido y tú por tú profesión, pero especialmente tú y la atención que hales hacia ti quedara también sobre ella. Estoy seguro que todo esto tú lo entiendes mejor que cualquiera de nosotros._

 _De mi parte y estoy seguro que no me equivoco, sé que estarás comportándote con ella como un caballero, pero los cuestionamientos que he tenido que resolver acá me obligan a pedirte una explicación._

 _Estoy enterado que Candy fue a buscarte a Nueva York hace un mes, aunque ella no le dijo nada a nadie y que regreso devastada al hogar después de ese viaje, también viene a mi mente la pregunta sobre el ¿por qué no la buscaste después de la muerte de Susana?, sé que eso es solo concerniente a tu vida, pero pareciera que únicamente ahora que la has encontrado accidentalmente, tu hubieras recobrado tu amor por ella,_

 _¡No pretendo estar emitiendo algún juicio sobre ti! No me mal intérpretes, es solo que ahora a menos de una semana que se han encontrado, se anuncia que están comprometidos, deberás entender la premura por la que te apremio a explicarme, ¿cuál es la verdadera situación entre ustedes?, necesito que me digas ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?, y aunque a ti no te agraden los protocolos, deberás comprender que siendo ella de nuestra familia debemos cuidar el honor de nuestro apellido…_

 _No parezco Albert ¿verdad?, yo igual me siento extraño diciendo esto, con sinceridad pienso que si tú y ella están bien y son felices para mi es suficiente, sin embargo te repito tengo que asumir mi papel de cabeza de la familia Andley y velar por el bienestar de una de sus miembros y para mí, de la miembro más importante de mi familia._

 _Por otra parte, pienso que para Candy me gustaría lo mejor que pudiera ofrecerle, aun en esta situación en la que solo concierne a ustedes dos, creo que ella merece todo el cuidado y excelentes intenciones con respecto a estar comprometida y tener una ceremonia de bodas ideal para ella, pues aun siendo Candy tan libre de protocolos como lo eres tú, ella es una chica con los mismos sueños y deseos que cualquier otra chica._

 _Sé que, dé antemano solo puedo esperar de ti una respuesta favorable, que igual que yo solo pensarías en proteger a Candy y en ofrecerle lo mejor._

 _Y una cosa más, sabrás que si Candy se entera de esta conversación entre tú y yo, se pondrá muy enfadara conmigo y lo más seguro es que contigo también, no creo que le guste pensar que estamos decidiendo por su vida, te agradecería que le evitaras tal disgusto._

 _Aun te sigo considerando mi amigo casi hermano._

 _Saludos Albert_

 _P.D. –Terry gracias por salvarla-_

Terry termino de leer la carta que le había ofrecido varias impresiones, medito un momento sobre lo que le quería contestar, quería hacerlo inmediatamente. Entro al estudio y saco de sus hojas y un sobre membretados con su nombre, comprendía la inquietud de Albert sobre Candy, podía notar el reclamo que le hacía. Además de que efectivamente Albert había sido un gran amigo para él y el aprecio que le tenía no podía desaparecer por unos celos, que ahora sabia no tenían sentido. También alcanzaba a leer entre líneas el amor que Albert le tenía a Candy y lo comprendía por completo, pensó en Albert como el tipo que alguna vez sin necesidad de intervenir lo había hecho para evitar que lo hirieran de gravedad, ese agradecimiento y la amistad que habían fincado en tan breve tiempo le llenaron de contento cuando empezó a escribir la respuesta a la carta que le había enviado. Cuando termino Terry metió la carta en el sobre y lo cerró, pasaría a dejarlo al banco cuando fuera de camino al estudio de filmación. Se sintió contento y liberado de poder escribirle a Albert de esa forma.

 **Candy** tuvo espacio de salir por la tarde y quiso ir al departamento, además de visitar por segunda vez la joyería, cuando llego al departamento encontró a Rosalía, era una chica muy linda seguramente tenía la misma edad que ella aunque era un algo más bajita: _-"¡Hola!, tú debes ser Rosalía, Terry me dijo que estarías por aquí todos los días excepto en fin de semana, mucho gusto de conocerte, yo soy Candy"-_

 **Rosalía** la miro con una sonrisa tímida, _"Candy es una chica encantadora, te vas a llevar bien con ella"_ , eso le había dicho el joven Terry, parecía no haberse equivocado, ella se veía una persona muy amable, aunque Rosalía aun recordaba la nota de la mesita y no le agradaba que esa chica hubiera hecho sufrir a alguien tan amable como su nuevo jefe, bueno dejaría eso en paz, esta mañana había revisado y la nota estaba en donde mismo que ella la había puesto, seguramente la señorita Candy ya ni la recordaba: _-"Oh, buenas tardes, señorita, si yo soy Rosalía, gusto de conocerla"-_

 **Candy** miro alrededor con anhelo: _-"No está Terry ¿verdad?"-_

 **Rosalía** la miro con curiosidad: _-"No señorita, cuando yo llegue ya se había marchado"-_

 **Candy** bajo la vista con desilusión: _-"Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo por casualidad"-_ dijo con tono triste, luego agrego: _-"Bueno, nos veremos en la noche, Rosalía, por favor no me llames señorita, eso es muy formal para mí, mejor llámame Candy, ¿quieres?"-_ le dijo cambiando a un estado de ánimo más alegre

 **Rosalía** le sonrió, la señorita Candy era igual que el joven Terry: _-"Esta bien señori… Candy "-_ sonrió era muy difícil no decirle señorita: _-"No esperaba que viniera alguno de ustedes, ayer no vino ninguno y no prepare nada de comer, supongo que tendrá hambre"-_

 **Candy** : _-"La verdad es que sí, y tengo muy poco tiempo, debo regresar a la universidad, pero no te apures, preparare algo rápido yo misma"-_

 **Rosalía** se fue detrás de ella a la cocina: _-"Oh no, señ… niña Candy, déjeme a mí por favor"-_ pronto se puso a cocinar

 **Candy** le sonrió y fue a lavarse las manos, cuando venía saliendo Rosalía ya estaba sirviéndole una ensalada y un guiso: _-"Vaya que cocinas rápido"-_ le dijo sonriente y sorprendida: _-"¿Tu ya comiste?, sabes no me gusta comer sola, ¿quisieras acompañarme?"-_

 **Rosalía** la vio todavía más sorprendida: _-"¿Yo, niña Candy?... la verdad como más tarde, pero si usted gusta puedo permanecer aquí a su lado mientras come"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, está bien… ¿no te estoy quitando tu tiempo?"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"Oh no, casi termine todo, a veces me doy un poco más de prisa para regresar temprano con mis hijos"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Tienes hijos?, me pareces muy joven, platícame de ti, ¿eres casada?"-_

 **Rosalía** respondió con gusto de la misma forma que le había respondido al joven Terry, en el fondo pensaba que además de amables estos dos eran un poco raros, en todos los trabajos que había tenido nunca alguien le había preguntado sobre su vida ni se había interesado para nada en ella, mucho menos en su familia, cuando Candy termino los alimentos Rosalía limpio la mesa, más tarde lavaría los trastes mientras les dejaba preparada la cena, fue a la estancia a terminar de limpiar en tanto que Candy estaba aseándose en el baño. Vio la invitación a la fiesta en el piano, sintió ganas de llorar, en ese momento le sobresalto la voz de Candy.

 **Candy** : _-"Es una invitación que trajo ayer Terry"-_ entonces se fijó que Rosalía se enjugaba las lágrimas: _-"Oh, ¿estás bien Rosalía?, ¿qué te sucede?"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"Oh no, niña Candy, disculpe usted, solo que también mi esposo trajo una igual ayer por la noche, él trabaja en Centaurs film como tramoya, y cuando hacen estas fiestas invitan a todos, pero yo nunca he podido ir a ninguna"-_

 **Candy** la miro azorada: _-"¿Tu esposo no quiere que lo acompañes?"-_

 **Rosalía** le sonrió: _-"Oh no es eso, al contrario hace tiempo que decidió que él tampoco iría, si yo no lo puedo acompañar"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Y ¿Por qué no lo puedes acompañar?"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"Oh no podría niña Candy, a esas fiestas van los actores, productores, gente rica y son fiestas muy elegantes, yo nunca podría ser elegante, ni siquiera tengo un vestido bonito para ir, yo nunca podría comprar uno de esos vestidos que usan en esas fiestas"-_

 **Candy** la miro y sonrió, trajo a su mente viejos recuerdo y se sintió conmovida, recordó la generosidad y calidez de Anthony, Stear y Archie, recordó aquella fiesta en la residencia Andley de Chicago, ella y Annie, Archie y Stear con ropas informales: _-"¿Sabes una cosa Rosalía?, debes entender que cuando alguien te da una invitación para una fiesta, te está invitando a ti y no a tus vestidos ni a las joyas que tengas, yo pienso que las personas son mucho más importantes que las ropas que usen"-_ hizo una pausa y recordó las palabras de Terry cuando le decía que a él no le gustaban esas fiestas pues eran de puro lucimiento y eso en ocasiones lo enfadaba, sonrió: _-"Tengo una idea Rosalía, ven"-_ la jalo hacia la habitación, de reojo vio el reloj, le quedaba poco tiempo pero como llevaba el auto de Terry podía disponer de un poco más de tiempo, entro rápido en la habitación y abrió el armario: _-"¿Qué color te gusta más el verde o el rojo?... ¡mmm!, me parece que el rojo te sentara mejor, quítate tu ropa por favor"-_ , la vio ruborizarse azorada: _-"Vamos Rosalía, recuerda que soy enfermera además de mujer, y solo te estoy pidiendo que te quites tu vestido"-_ le dijo sacando un vestido rojo del armario, Rosalía se quedó paralizada cuando Candy se lo ofreció: _-"Toma mídetelo, estoy segura que te quedara bien"-_

 **Rosalía** : _-"Oh no señorita Candy, ¿cómo me voy a poner un vestido suyo?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno póntelo, al fin que ya no es mío, nunca lo he usado"-_ era el último vestido que había comprado por insistencia de Annie: _-"Ahora es tuyo, te lo regalo y por favor no lo tomes como una ofensa, solo acéptalo, quizá después las cosas sean distintas para ti y para tu esposo y seas tú quien obsequie un vestido a alguna otra chica… anda póntelo"-_ cuando se lo midió le quedaba bien solo un poco largo, Candy le regalo también sus zapatillas de tacón alto rojas y una cinta de seda para el cabello Rosalía lloro de agradecimiento, Candy la consoló: _-"No sé si te vea durante la semana, pero seguro nos encontraremos en esa fiesta, Terry ha decidido ir"-_ luego se despidió y se fue a la universidad. Cuando Candy aparco el auto, vio de nuevo a Arthur parado en la entrada esperándola: _-"¡Hola Arthur!"-_ lo saludo distante

 **Arthur** : -" _¡Hola Candy!, te ves muy bien conduciendo, pareces cómoda y muy segura, tuviste buen maestro, ¿no es así?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Así es, y gracias por el halago"_ \- dijo caminando sin detenerse a conversar, había algo distinto en Arthur, algo que ella no recordaba de otro tiempo y no le gustaba

 **Arthur** la detuvo del brazo: _-"Candy, ¿estás molesta conmigo?, lamento si hice algo que te enfadara, yo… eres muy bella Candy, me gustas y no puedo dejar de sentir enfado de pensar que tengas a ese tipo que se dice tu prometido"-_

 **Candy** lo miro pasmada, parpadeo varias veces para terminar de asimilar lo que Arthur le estaba diciendo, respiro hondo y le dijo: _-"Me toma por desprevenida lo que me dices Arthur, pero tal como tú mismo reconoces, yo tengo ya un compromiso y ese tipo al que nombras se llama Terruce Graham Gran…"-_ se detuvo, no tenía por qué decirle el nombre completo de Terry: _-"Como sea, pienso que tu no deberías…"-_

 **Arthur** se acercó demasiado: _-"Y si, estas comprometida de verdad, ¿por qué es, que siendo tu familia tan importante no hubieran hecho una ceremonia de compromiso?"-_

 **Candy** dio un paso para atrás: _-"Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne. Ahora déjame pasar que se me está haciendo tarde"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Candy, por favor no te molestes conmigo, es… solo piensa en si realmente él te corresponde, siempre rodeado de muchas y elegantes mujeres, ¿crees que en verdad solo se dedique a ti?, ¿en verdad trabaja tanto que ni siquiera puede venir por ti?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Basta Arthur, por favor déjame pasar"-_ lo empujo y se fue caminando aprisa, se sentía muy azorada por la declaración tan abrupta que Arthur le había hecho, pero lo que le había dicho después le generaba molestia y un malestar muy desagradable, ella confiaba mucho en Terry, y no tenía razón para dudar de él. Trato de dejar esos comentarios en el olvido y concentrarse en su clase. Así pasó la segunda parte del día, cuando salió rogo por no encontrarse con Arthur de nuevo, y se fue rápido a su departamento. No había ningún rastro de Terry, no quiso cenar, se puso a tocar el piano por mucho tiempo, tenía una sensación de molestia que la perturbaba mucho, pero las notas musicales la fueron tranquilizando, después recordó que tenía que escribir una conferencia, se levantó y se fue al estudio, saco hojas del cajón de Terry y la pluma que él le había regalado, de nuevo volvió a sentir su calidez y finalmente olvido el disgusto que había pasado, escribió, una, dos, tres… muchas hojas, pero al final no le entendía a nada, nunca había escrito para una conferencia y todo lo que tenía en el escritorio no le gustaba nada. Vio el reloj 10:30 "¿por qué demora tanto?" pensó, de nuevo empezó a sentirse inquieta, escucho voces afuera y la risa de una mujer, fue hacia la ventana alcanzó a ver que un auto arrancaba y Terry venia caminado hacia las escaleras, sintió enfado y se regresó al estudio.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Y va a la cabeza **Patty Lu y Becky**... mas desde el fondo viene a toda velocidad emparejándose **Letty Bonilla** , todas ella discutiéndose por lograr el sorteo del manuscrito de EPB...

Atrás van quedando rezagadas;

 **Esther Ramirez, Nadiyare, Elby8a, Eli, Romy OD, MiKosanke, Ampy Caballero** y también defendiéndose con varios comentarios **Veronica Reyes**... Y así continua la competencia... :P

Chicas que estan en el reto del manuscrito, animo, sigan dejando sus revierws, que yo estoy aqui atenta pendiente de ellos.

A las chicas nuevas que han estado comentando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo, especialmente a; **CC Su, Sofa Saldaa, Betina C, Cristina Nishi, Getsi, Ambar, Lilia Valenzuela** y **AnastaciaRomanou.**

 **Martha Hernandez** , gracias por tus muchos reviews, casi sin querer estas entrando en el reto de los manuscritos de Entre Paginas Blancas, solo te falta emparejarte con los mensajes que te faltan en los capítulos (1,2,4,7,8 y 11)

 **Magda Vidal** , que alegría tan grande encontrarme aquí con un comentario tuyo, espero no me abandones mas!... jijiji!

El esta ocasión voy a responder un par de inquietudes de una lectora, espero poder ir dando respuesta alos mensajes de todas de igual forma que con

 **PHAMBE:**

Bonjour, Vos messages s'ils s'inscrivent, au moins j'en ai reçu 4.

Certes, j'ai tardé à y répondre car je n'ai pas accès à Internet.

J'imagine que pour vous, comme pour beaucoup d'autres filles, la confession de Terry à Candy

sa vie avec Susana a été très douloureuse, je comprends, pour moi aussi c'était pour l'écrire, mais j'avais besoin de finir

une base pour créer l'un des aspects fondamentaux de la personnalité de Terry. Ce n'est pas dommage que vous m'interrogiez dans votre

commenter, ni Terry trahit Candy, il ne savait pas qu'un jour il pourrait la retrouver, il se sent

une culpabilité infinie pour ne pas pouvoir aimer Susana; parce qu'elle était plus que disposée à donner sa vie pour lui et lui malgré la

Au fil du temps, il ne parvient pas à égaler même cet amour. Terry est un être humain très sensible et

au vu de la vulnérabilité que lui montre Susana, il lui donne la seule chose qu'il peut offrir (son corps), il n'y existe pas

toute trahison, puisque terry le manifeste à plusieurs moments, il ne s'est jamais senti pour Susana rien de plus que

Merci, Terry parvient à concevoir la vie de Susana, elle à côté d'un être qui ne correspond pas à son amour, lui-même un

un homme qui, bien qu'il essaie, ne réussit pas, il sait qu'il ne sera jamais capable de le faire, et par conséquent il éprouve un grand

sentiment de culpabilité, pour cela il est d'accord. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'une partie de la réalisation de la promesse qu'il a faite.

Et souvenez-vous aussi que Candy n'avait pas l'intention de le revoir, ce que vous considérez comme

l'immaturité de sa part est en fait la compréhension d'une vie située dans le temps et l'espace, Candy envisagea la

possibilité de commencer une relation plus avec Albert, quand il a perçu par lui quelques traits différents dans son

J'ai essayé, selon le temps, il était normal de ne pas se marier pour l'amour, mais c'était bien, si vous épousiez quelqu'un qui vous traitait

eh bien, c'était respectueux en ce qui concerne le marimony, et s'il y avait de l'amour plus tard, les choses fonctionneraient mieux, plus

Épouser quelqu'un avec qui vous vous entendez, cela a été plus que suffisant. Rappelez-vous aussi que Candy

elle a toujours vécu en compagnie de ses mères, elle ne comprenait pas à quoi ressemblait une relation, du moins

pas dans le sens sensuel, et bien que j'éprouve ces sentiments avec -terry, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'essentiel pour

marié, je savais que je devais avoir des enfants, mais il était courant à cette époque d'omettre l'aspect fondamental pour y parvenir, c'est pourquoi

pour elle, l'idée d'accepter une relation possible avec Albert est facile. Et bien sûr, ce qu'il ressent pour lui est la jalousie familiale

comme celui que vous ressentez pour votre meilleur ami, mais ne faisant pas davantage référence à la relation d'un couple, tout comme vous

elle a commenté, elle n'arrive pas à saisir la différence même si elle sait certainement que ce qu'elle ressent pour Terry est quelque chose

beaucoup plus grand

Eh bien, j'espère avoir clarifié votre doute, vous devez savoir que vos commentaires ne me dérangent pas du tout.

sachez que lorsque vous les lisez, vous recevez avec tout votre être, le message qui y est écrit. Un gros câlin et attention!

 **Para todas un fuerte abrazo y un beso!**


	19. Chapter 18

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"PICNIC NOCTURNO EN LA PLAYA"

Capitulo 18

 **Terry** había tenido un día agobiante, habían estado revisando todo lo concerniente a su personaje, desde los diálogos lo que se esperaba que proyectara, hasta los vestuarios que utilizaría, durante el día la había extrañado muchas veces y ahora sonreía por la ilusión de regresar de nuevo al departamento, antes nunca había sentido así, volvía cada día sabiendo que iba a descansar y algunas veces más cansado que otras quería llegar más pronto, sin embargo desear llegar y sentir ilusión por volver a su departamento eso era algo diferente. Cuando entro vio la luz del estudio encendida, ¿así que ahí estaba? Candy fingió estar muy concentrada y no lo saludo cuando entro, él noto algo distinto en ella, parecía enfadada: _-"Buenas noches Lady Pecas"-_ le dijo sonriente

 **Candy** no levanto la vista: _-"Candy, me llamo Candy"-_

 **Terry** se sintió mucho muy azorado: _-"¿Te sucede algo 'Tarzán pecoso'?"-_ le dijo tentándola otra vez

 **Candy** levanto la vista, le parecía tan atractivo, quería levantarse y abrazarlo, pero se quedó sentada: _-"¿Por qué es tan difícil que me llames por mi nombre?"-_

 **Terry** no comprendía nada esa actitud, ella estaba hostil con él y no entendía por qué, vio el escritorio lleno de hojas y hojas con escritos y rayoneadas, seguramente algo estaba haciendo y no le quedaba como quería, por eso estaba molesta, a él le pasaba al principio, pensó en dejarla sola pero antes le dijo: _-"Porque yo decido como quiero llamarte… me voy a cambiar"-_ salió y se metió en la habitación, la escucho arrugar unas hojas y se sintió más perplejo, dejo la pijama: _-"Candy ven por favor, necesito hablarte"-_ , no la espero se fue hacia el balcón para que ella lo siguiera, tenía que sacarla de su confort, se recargo en la cornisa dando la espalda al paisaje, Candy salió y se paró junto a la puerta, _"demasiado lejos"_ –pensó Terry, pero aun así continuo: _-"¿Dime por favor que te pasa?, y no pretendas mentirme, me voy a dar cuenta"-_

 **Candy** ahora ya no estaba molesta, sino que se sentía triste y tenía ganas de llorar: _-"No me pasa nada"-_

 **Terry** casi se ríe: _-"¿Te parece que no te pasa nada?, Candy… mejor dime ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?"-_

 **Candy** , empezó a jugar con sus manos: _-"¿Quién te trajo?"_ \- dijo con tono de reclamo

 **Terry** se desconcertó por la pregunta pero le contesto: _-"Karen… y Helen venia acompañándola"-_

 **Candy** camino hacia la cornisa, y se quedó parada a un lado de él pero viendo hacia el paisaje: _-"¿No es mejor que te lleves tu auto?"-_

 **Terry** se volvió hacia ella, no lograba hilar las ideas, quizá estaba muy perplejo o muy cansado pero no entendía cuál era la dirección de esas preguntas, ni a donde quería llegar Candy, necesitaba que le diera más datos, hablar con ella así, era como jugar al ajedrez y se sentía muy cansado para ninguna partida, pero ya estaba ahí: _-"No"-_ le contesto firme

 **Candy** apretó los puños: _-"Para que no tengas que molestar a nadie"-_ su voz se escuchaba recelosa

 **Terry** empezó a encontrarle forma a lo que ella le estaba diciendo, entonces le regreso la pregunta: _-"Yo molesto a quien me da mi gana, o ¿hay alguien a quien tú quieres molestar Candy?"-_ por primera vez Candy lo miro a los ojos muy sorprendida, Terry pensó que al fin la estaba sacando de su caparazón: _-"Dime Candy ¿hay alguien a quien tú quieres molestar?, ¿por eso no quieres el auto?"-_ ahora la hizo voltear hacia él tomándola del brazo para presionarla un poco más, como Candy no contestaba, el siguió presionando: _-"Por ejemplo, ese tipo con apariencia de doctor que te espera todas las mañanas para entrar a la universidad, ¿él tiene auto, no es así?"-_ Terry actuó como si estuviera enojado, la verdad es que quería saber pero no por enojo sino por preocupación en la mañana la había visto actuar extraño con ese tipo, pero eso ella no lo sabía, así que iba a utilizar ese argumento para que le dijera de una vez que le pasaba, Candy por su parte dio un paso atrás, no comprendía como las cosas habían tomado ese giro: _-"Dime ¿Candy cómo se llama ese tipo? y ¿porque te espera todos los días en la entrada?"-_ finalmente vio que ella estaba más dispuesta a responder, le soltó el brazo

 **Candy** bajo la vista y le empezó a contar: _-"Se llama Arthur Kelly, es médico veterinario, lo conocí…"-_ ella siguió hablando, en algún momento él se rio con la anécdota del ingeniero que quería que le curara a su perro pero siguió escuchándola con atención, por momentos él la interrumpía para aclarar alguna duda sobre todo cuando llego a la parte de decirle que Arthur era un prófugo de la justicia porque había matado a alguien, hasta que Candy concluyo con lo último que le había dicho Arthur sobre su liberación y sus actividades en la universidad.

 **Terry** la miro atentamente, el enfado de ella parecía irse diluyendo pero algo no tenía concordancia, si era como Candy decía entonces porque le había parecido que ella se portaba reticente con el tipo esa mañana, le pregunto: _-"Dime, ¿Por qué ayer lo saludaste sonriente y esta mañana fuiste muy evasiva al saludarlo?, ¿sucedió algo?, ¿él te molesto en alguna forma?, ¿te amenazo?"-_ Terry utilizaba sus recursos de actuación dándole a entender enojo, para hacerle decir lo que tenía que saber, la verdad era que se sentía preocupado, la actitud de Candy esa mañana no le había parecido nada natural

 **Candy** creyendo en su enojo, trato de tranquilizarlo minimizando los hechos: _-"Oh no, es solo que me ha parecido que él se muestra hostil hacia tu persona y yo..."-_

 **Terry** frunció el ceño, eso no iba por buen camino: _-"¿Por qué Candy, en qué forma?, dime exactamente todo lo que has hablado con él, ¿has vuelto a hablar con el verdad?"-_ Candy empezó a relatarle la conversación del día anterior con todo y la declaración que le había hecho este mismo día y lo que había dicho sobre Terry y las chicas que lo rodeaban, finalmente Terry comprendió el sentido de las preguntas que Candy le había hecho al llegar, la percibió muy vulnerable, lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo se llamaba acoso entonces la percepción que había tenido en la mañana era cierta y tenía que ponerle remedio, la halo hacia él y la abrazo: _-"Me han traído Karen y Helen, porque Robert y Charles se fueron más temprano a los preparativos de la fiesta, yo no quise ir con ellos porque entonces terminaría llegando aquí hasta muy entrada la madrugada, además que tal como te decía esta mañana esos eventos casi nunca me agradan, y Candy, así como tu estas rodeada de médicos muchas horas de tu día, yo puedo estar rodeado de muchas personas en mi día, debes confiar más en mis sentimientos por ti, ¿sabes? En el teatro y el cine, abrazo y actuó como si estuviera enamorado o enojado o feliz, y siempre voy a tener muchas compañeras actrices que harán lo mismo, ese es nuestro trabajo, tú no puedes dejarte influenciar por lo que las otras personas te digan, al menos no con tanta facilidad"_ -

 **Candy** se sintió cobijada con su abrazo y la calidez le dio una serenidad que no quería perder nunca, también lo abrazo: _-"Lo siento"-_

 **Terry** quería besarla pero todo el día había tenido muy presente la carta de Albert y ahora que se sentía tan cansado no creía tener fuerza para todavía luchar contra su propio instinto, se conformó con abrazarla muy fuerte, luego le dijo: _-"Y definitivamente te sigues quedando el auto, que yo seguiré molestando a quien me de mi gana, ¿de acuerdo?"-_ le dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** por fin sonrió: _-"No he cenado"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Cenemos entonces antes que te coman tus propias tripas"-_ caminaron hacia la cocina

 **Candy** : _-"Por cierto hoy conocí a Rosalía, vine a media tarde, creí que tendría suerte de encontrarte, hoy el día me pareció muy largo y llegar en la tarde y que no estuvieras me sentí muy abatida"-_ Terry que estaba sirviendo el vino la miro amorosamente, a él le pasaba lo mismo, pero ella siguió hablando: _-"¿Todavía vas a seguir llegando tan tarde?"-_

 **Terry** recordó que esa misma mañana él se había sentido igual: _-"Procurare que sea solo mañana, la verdad es que he estado presionando mucho al director para que me deje ir temprano, por eso es que se reían de mí Karen y Helen, dicen que los traigo como si pasara una cinta de película a toda velocidad, todo el día preguntan, ¿qué me pasa?, ¿porque la prisa?, dicen que las presiono mucho para que se aprendan sus diálogos y que las regaño si se equivocan, quieren saber que me sucede que me estoy volviendo tan desesperado"-_

 **Candy** entre apenada e ilusionada: _-"¿Eso es verdad?"-_

 **Terry** sonriendo: _-"No, están exagerando, es que antes no hacían bromas conmigo, bueno más bien yo no hacia bromas con nadie, pero este grupo que estamos trabajando ahora, ya hemos trabajado muchas veces juntos, nos han pasado muchas anécdotas, sobre todo en el teatro y somos buenos compañeros, además dicen que estoy cambiando y que tú tienes la culpa, porque ahora me rio con más facilidad"-_ sonreía mientras hablaba y Candy sentía mucho amor en su interior, nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a poder sentirse tan feliz en su vida. Después de la cena ella levanto los platos y él se fue a cambiar y a lavar los pies para la curación, después que lo curo Terry fue a guardar los remedios al botiquín, a cerrar las puertas y apagar las luces, cuando entro al estudio vio todas las hojas regadas por el escritorio, Candy estaba poniéndose su camisón y su bata de dormir: _-"¿Qué es esto?"-_ , le pregunto desde el estudio

 **Candy** lo alcanzo y se paró en el lindel de la puerta: _-"Se supone que una conferencia, ¿recuerdas que te había contado?, pero no he podido hacerla, no tengo idea como escribir"-_ le dijo con cara de frustración

 **Terry** tomo las hojas: _-"¿Puedo?"-_ ella asintió y él empezó a leer, se dio una idea rápida de que se trataba, vio el reloj era casi la 1:00, la miro, no se veía con sueño y aunque él si estaba muy cansado le dijo: _-"¿Quieres que te ayude?"-_ Candy lo miro con gusto y muy sonriente, entonces él trajo una silla del comedor para que ella se sentara, a Candy le parecía cómico que no la dejara sentarse en la cama para estudiar ni hacer nada relacionado con escritos o lecturas cuando le dijo él contesto: _-"Es que te puedes quedar dormida, yo lo sé por experiencia"-_ luego se sentó al otro lado de escritorio con hojas limpias y el estilógrafo de Candy: _-"Platícame, como si le explicarías a una enfermera novata, ese aspecto de cuidar del paciente no solo en lo físico sino en su estado de ánimo, o como te hubiera gustado que te lo hubieran explicado a ti"-_

 **Candy** comenzó a contarle sobre su primer día en la escuela de enfermería, de cómo la directora Mary Jane, la llamaba 'torpe' por sobrenombre, y del trato con los pacientes, unas veces Terry se reía a carcajadas, en otras tomaba notas, y unas más se quedaba serio como cuando le platico del señor Williams McGregor, el primer paciente que se murió estando bajo su cuidado, en lo que menos pensó durante la plática, Terry ya había escrito tres hojas, luego le pidió que de lo que había escrito antes le dijera que era lo que ella consideraba lo más importante, estuvieron juntos leyendo lo que ella había escrito y debatiendo porque ella lo consideraba y por qué no, hasta que terminaron de seleccionar varios extractos de lo que ella había escrito, entonces él comenzó a numerar, que párrafos irían primero y cuales irían después, sentía que le ardían los ojos de sueño, pero siguió hasta terminar, luego se lo mostro a Candy: _-"Esto parece un rompecabezas, haber, primero esta hoja y de aquí hasta acá, luego me regreso y luego…"-_ finalmente leyó todo el texto: _-"Sí, exactamente así me lo había imaginado, parece como si estuviera platicándolo con alguien y a la vez estoy dando la información y el mensaje se entiende muy fácil"-_ lo miro muy sonriente: _-"Eres un genio"_ -

 **Terry** : _-"No, solo que ya he escrito muchas conferencias, además, tu tenías muy claras tus ideas, solo no sabías como acomodarlas, ¿crees que si lo dejas así lo puedas trascribir en limpio después?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si con los numeritos que le pusiste si es fácil"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Entonces a dormir, son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, no vamos a sobrevivir mucho con este ritmo de sueño"-_ Candy se rio guardo la hojas y lo alcanzo ya estaba acostado, en cuanto ella se subió a la cama él apago la luz en cuanto ella se acurruco, casi de inmediato él se quedó dormido.

 **Candy** permaneció despierta un rato más, trajo a su mente la conversación de esa noche y la forma en que él la había presionado para que le dijera que le pasaba entonces pensó _"quizá tu no lo creas pero de verdad eres un genio"_ , fue recordando su rostro y expresiones desde que llego hasta el momento de dormirse, _"pobrecito, estabas tan cansado, y yo no me di cuenta, nunca pensé que ser actor fuera tan cansado… siempre parecen muy frescos los actores… quizá solo lo actúan… o están tan contentos con lo que hacen que no se les nota el cansancio"_ , lo miro dormir y así muy despacito se fue quedando dormida también.

Despertaron muy tarde por la mañana, eran las 7:00, se levantaron apresurados, Candy se ducho primero y luego él a las 7:30 llego Rosalía, se sorprendió encontrarlos ahí y tan apurados como se veían le causaron mucha gracia, fue a la cocina a prepararles el desayuno, mientras Candy le curaba los tobillos a él.

Ya estaban desayunando cuando **Terry** le dijo: _-"Pecas, tú ya estás muy tarde de todas formas, y mi llamado es a las 8:00, como te parece si me llevas primero a mí y luego te vas tú sola a la universidad"-_

 **Candy** lo vio asustada una cosa era traer el auto desde la universidad y el día anterior había ido a la joyería pero no era lejos y otra muy distinta era ir sola por calles que no conocía: _-"¿Y si me pierdo?, mejor tu llévate el auto y yo voy sola a la universidad"-_

 **Terry** : _-No, Rosalía puede acompañarnos y cuando me dejen la traes acá, ya de aquí no te pierdes, además es muy sencillo el camino, te lo vas a aprender fácil"-_

Así lo hicieron, él resisto estoicamente las risas de los compañeros al ver lo que lo llevaban a su trabajo en su propio auto, Candy contesto las preguntas azoradas de Rosalía al verla conducir de regreso, y Candy llego sola en el auto a la universidad, por suerte no encontró a Arthur en su camino, tuvo un día muy atareado poniéndose al corriente con lo que se había perdido en las primeras horas de la mañana, y no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que los y las compañeras empezaron a despedirse a las 6:00 de la tarde, entonces se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había comido, desde el desayuno que había preparado Rosalía, era una bendición que ella hubiera llegado tan temprano y los hubiera ayudado. Terry tuvo un día bastante más tranquilo, trabajaron muy duro por la mañana, estaba disfrutando mucho de este trabajo y con el equipo que tenían se reía mucho, además las chicas ya habían tomado el hábito de burlase de él quien las toleraba de buena gana, terminaron el día temprano, todos se fueron a casa de Robert y Karen a seguir conversando menos Terry el regreso al departamento, de camino compro un ramo de narcisos blancos, cuando llego ya no estaba Rosalía, y se puso a preparar el postre de cerezas que le gustaba a Candy, luego metió en recipientes la cena que había preparado Rosalía, todo lo guardo en una canasta apresurado porque eran las 5:30 y si no se apuraba no llegaría a tiempo, ya iba saliendo cuando recordó la armónica, se fue apurado a la universidad quería llegar antes que Candy saliera porque podía no verlo en el camino.

 **Candy** salió de momento se sintió deslumbrada por el sol, cuando iba hacia el auto vio la figura de Arthur cerca, trato de evadirlo pero más bien parecía que él la estuviera esperando: _-"Hola Arthur, ¿qué haces?"-_ Candy se paró al lado del conductor del auto de Terry lista para abrir la puerta, pero Arthur se interpuso recargándose en la puerta

 **Arthur** : _-"Hoy llegaste muy tarde ¿verdad?"-_ Candy se sorprendió, parecía estar siempre pendiente de ella: _-"¿Es porque venias conduciendo sola o te paso algo que te retraso tanto?"-_

 **Candy** un poco más confiada después de la plática con Terry la noche anterior le dijo: _-"¿Te parece que tengo que darte alguna explicación a ti?"-_

 **Arthur** bajo la ofensiva: _-"No, solo te pregunte por preocupación, hoy no vino a traerte tú 'prometido', ¿Por qué?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Por qué hoy lo lleve yo a él… ¿Por qué te importa tanto Arthur?"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Si yo fuera tu prometido no te dejaría sola ni un solo momento… claro a menos que tuviera que atender a otras bellas chicas…"-_

La voz de **Terry** sobresalto a Candy no lo había visto llegar, estaba parado al lado del copiloto y el cuerpo de Arthur le había tapado la visión: _-"Mi problema es que solo tengo ojos para una bella chica Arthur"-_ , le dijo dejando la canasta que traía en el cofre del auto y mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Candy: _-"Y esa bella chica es ella"-_ le dijo tomando por la cintura a Candy, con un movimiento y sin dejar de ver a Arthur le pidió las llaves del auto a ella: _-"A mí me parece que tú tienes demasiadas dudas sobre mi persona"-_ continuo hablando Terry mientras subía a Candy al lado del copiloto, quitaba la capota auto y ponía la canasta en el asiento trasero, Arthur no se había movido nada: _-"¿Cómo te parece si me haces las preguntas a mí personalmente en lugar de estar cuestionando a mi prometida?"-_ Terry regreso al lado del conductor y se paró frente a Arthur que lo miraba de una forma retadora

 **Arthur** : _-"¿Así que llegaste por tu chica? y ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿pretendes defenderla de mí?, como los animales cuando están en celo y pelean por la hembra con la que quieren copular"-_

 **Terry** sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma: _-"Te prevengo que cuides tus palabras, hay una dama con nosotros"-_

 **Arthur** : _-"Sí, ¿y qué vas a hacer?, tu imagen de actor tan escrupulosamente cuidada, ¿cómo se vería si en los periódicos se anunciara que te envolviste a golpes con un médico veterinario?"-_

 **Terry** comprendió que esa no era la forma aunque era más alto y fornido que Arthur, se dio cuenta que era un hombre peligroso y sintió temor de que pudiera dañar a Candy cualquier día que él no estuviera: _-"No Arthur, me sorprende que estando en un edificio de desarrollo intelectual tan reconocido como este pienses de esta forma…"-_ bajo la vista, para mirar a Candy y tranquilizarla, cuando la vio se sonrió con ella y luego volteo a ver a Arthur que de forma retadora seguía sin quitarse de la puerta del auto: _-"Lo que se me ocurre hacer es realizar una visita a la dirección de esta universidad, especialmente con el coordinador del área de veterinaria y platicarle que mi prometida está siendo víctima de acoso y hostigamiento por un tipo llamado Arthur Kelly, tal vez en la conversación llegue a platicarle de ciertos antecedentes, que pudieran propiciar que tus actividades por aquí sean interrumpidas"-_ Arthur se movió incomodo liberando la puerta del auto pero sin quitarse de enfrente: _-"Esa también sería una noticia interesante para los periódicos de todo el país, y una noticia así puede cerrar las puertas de todas las universidades, además claro de la influencia que la familia Andley puede tener en las direcciones de cada universidad he instituto del país para impedir que bichos como tu entren en ellas, a menos claro, que sea para ser investigados"-_ Arthur se retiró del auto y ahora fue Terry quien se recargo en la puerta: _-"Eso sin contar Arthur lo que yo puedo lograr por la vía legal, no creo que con tus antecedentes algún juez fuera muy comprensivo si se entera que has estado hostigando a una dama indefensa"-_ Terry se irguió aún más y noto los hombros caídos de Arthur supo que lo había vencido, entonces uso un tono de amenaza en la voz lo bastante bajo para que Candy no lo oyera y para intimidarlo aún más: _-"Una dama que aunque parezca indefensa no lo está, y por cierto, después de todo lo que te he contado, tendrías que vértelas conmigo cara a cara infeliz"-_ le dijo mostrándole los puños cerrados en una amenaza abierta, Arthur dio un paso atrás y Terry avanzó hacia él: _-"No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ni siquiera con la mirada, entiendes, toda tu vida se puede venir abajo si se te ocurre tan solo respirar a diez metros de ella"-_ , su tono de voz era muy bajo pero la intensidad de su mirada fría dejaba muy en claro que no estaba jugando, Arthur capto muy bien el mensaje porque bajo la vista, Terry sonrió: _-"Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con gente como tú"-_ dijo con voz más alta y clara y subió al auto encendiéndolo, arranco viendo la figura de aquel hombre, podía leer el lenguaje corporal y se veía devastado pero eso no le daba la certeza de que no fuera a intentar volver a hostigar a Candy en otro momento, o que le pudiera hacer algo peor, quizá debía empezar a sentar un antecedente sutil que lo contuviera por completo.

Arthur se quedó parado sin moverse, pensando en lo que había sucedido, no se le había ocurrido que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente hostigamiento y que efectivamente había una penalización legal para ello, además su trabajo le gustaba y, sí, conocía el poder que la familia de Candy podía tener en el país completo, había subestimado al actor, no se le ocurrió que lo enfrentara de esa forma tan inteligente, debía andar con cuidado porque el actor no se veía alguien que jugara y si tenía tanto control de si mismo entonces podía ser muy peligroso, lo más seguro es que tal como le había advertido destrozara su vida en un santiamén, Candy le gustaba mucho pero no valía la pena gastarse por ella, había cosas de su vida que no deseaba que nadie conociera. Encogió los hombros y se fue.

 **Terry** condujo hasta la playa sin hablar, sentía entre más se alejaba, los nervios hechos nudo, ahora tenía miedo de dejar que Candy volviera a esa universidad, él notaba algo extraño en ese Arthur, era como si no fuera una persona normal y sentía temor por Candy, respiro profundo y trato de dejar a tras el evento, después se tomaría el tiempo de pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso para dar, recordó que Albert había dicho en su carta algo sobre unos informantes, posiblemente él tenía a Candy vigilada, había sabido que ella había ido a Nueva York aun cuando ella no le había avisado a nadie, quizá debía recurrir a él, aunque por la actitud de Arthur cuando lo dejo en estacionamiento era probable que ya la dejara en paz, decidió olvidarse de él y volvió su atención a Candy que tampoco había hablado nada, Candy en silencio le parecía rara, no era normal, debía estar o muy nerviosa, o asustada, o sorprendida, tal vez todo junto, aparco el auto cerca de la playa y se volvió hacia ella acariciándole la mejilla con la mano: _-"¿Qué piensas?"-_ , la miro a los ojos y noto su desosiego, sintió deseo de abrazarla pero solo le tomo de las manos las tenía heladas

 **Candy** : _-"No había pensado que lo que Arthur estaba haciendo fuera hostigarme, pero la verdad es que así me sentía, hostigada, y tampoco puedo entender, ¿Cómo es que él cambio tanto?, ¿de qué forma dejo de ser la persona gentil que era?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Yo creo que todas las personas cambiamos a partir de las experiencias que vivimos, algo más debió suceder en su vida, algo que tú no sabes, que él no quiso contar, o no sé, si dices que estuvo cumpliendo una condena, no podemos saber cómo es la vida dentro de una cárcel, a veces cosas que nos parecen muy buenas en nuestras vidas nos hacen tener cambios muy bruscos en la forma de comportarnos, tal vez las experiencias que él tuvo lo hicieron ser diferente, de cualquier forma, debes mantenerte alerta Candy, hay algo extraño en él que no me gusta y temo que pudiera dañarte, no ahora, sino en cualquier momento que nos tomara desprevenidos, ¿me prometes que evitaras quedarte sola en lugares encerrados dentro del edificio?, y que evitaras a toda costa quedarte cerca de él, sola o acompañada, ¿me lo prometes?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Sí, te lo prometo…Terry, sabes tú también has cambiado, yo pensé que lo ibas a golpear o algo así, sin embargo tu forma de actuar hoy fue muy distinta"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No pienses que no sentí deseo de golpearlo, pero como te decía todos cambiamos, hay experiencias que nos obligan a cambiar Candy, y yo aprendí a ser más reflexivo… ¿eso ya te lo había dicho, que no?"-_ le dijo sonriente: _-"insisto, algo de él no me parece congruente, algo no es normal, cuando vi la situación desde ayer que me contaste, no me pareció bien y en la mañana que te acompañe a la escalinata, vi tu proceder con él, tú también tuviste un comportamiento evasivo y tú no eres así, por eso supe que algo no iba bien, fue bueno que llegara hoy sin avisarte"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Ya lo tenías planeado?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, fue casualidad, ni siquiera sabía que hoy íbamos a terminar temprano en el estudio, solo que cuando llegue al departamento, recordé que necesito una compañera para un baile y hay alguien a quien debía convencer, así que…"-_ con cuidado saco unos narcisos de dentro de la canasta y se los dio: _-"No pude cargar todo el ramo por que se maltrataban pero el resto está en tu mesita de noche, y si los narcisos no son suficientes, prepare todo para hacer un picnic nocturno en la playa, y especialmente traje un postre rojo que tal vez sea del agrado de la chica que quiero convencer para que me acompañe, ¿tú crees que con eso sea suficiente?"-_

 **Candy** lo miraba sorprendida, y muy entusiasmada: _-"Estoy segura que querrá ir contigo a donde tú quieras"-_ y en un impulso lo brazo, como siempre él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, luego bajaron la canasta y cenaron sentados sobre la arena de la playa vieron el atardecer en silencio, luego levantaron los trastos y los metieron en la canasta, solo dejaron fuera el mantel en donde estaban sentados y los narcisos de Candy, la luna ilumino el mar regalándoles un brillante reflejo, Terry empezó a tocar la armónica y Candy se recostó para escucharlo, el cielo lleno de estrellas la colmo de calma y paz, podía sentir la presencia de Terry, no solo por la música que tocaba con la armónica, era mucho más que eso, era su espíritu que estaba unido al espíritu de ella, era su mente que estaba unida a la mente de ella, por un momento pensó que si fuera ciega, sería fácil porque podría ver a través de los ojos de él, cuanto agradecía a sus padres que la hubieran abandonado en el hogar a los pies del árbol padre, por ellos ahora ella estaba aquí, el sonido de las olas comenzó a adormecerla y de pronto se perdió en sus sueños: 'soñaba podía percibir el dulce aroma de los narcisos mientras caminaba por el bosque, de pronto se dio cuenta que iba caminando por el portal de las rosas y ante ella se extendía una vereda a lo lejos vio a Anthony que la llamaba, el sonido del escudo del príncipe de la colina la distrajo, volteo y encontró a Albert llevando la tradicional indumentaria escocesa, con su _tams_ y su _kilts, cuando iba llegando hasta él, el sonido de una gaita atrajo su atención y descubrió a Archie que también la llamaba, la vereda parecía cada vez más larga y se fue acercando a Archie, que se iba desvaneciendo entre más cerca estaba, ahora era Stear y el sonido de la cajita feliz, camino hasta donde él estaba y llego a una colina, por un momento creyó que era el hogar de Pony, pero cuando vio bien advirtió que era la colina del colegio San Pablo, y el sonido que ahora escuchaba era el de una amónica, vio el padre árbol y sentado en una rama estaba Terry, también vestido con la indumentaria escocesa, ella trepo en el árbol y se sentaron en la misma rama, hasta ellos llego un ángel que le puso una corona de Narcisos amarillos y blancos en la cabeza y a él un cetro en las manos, el brazo del Ángel les señalo el paisaje diciéndoles, "todo esto está preparado para ustedes"_ era un paisaje hermoso, ellos se tomaban de la mano y desde el árbol empezaron a volar como si fueran ángeles también', las sensaciones eran de tal paz y armonía, con un suspiro abrió los ojos, ya no se escuchaba la armónica, y pudo ver a Terry también recostado, recargado en un brazo mirándola: _-"Me quede dormida"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si me di cuenta, ¿Qué soñabas que te sonreías tanto?, sabes, me gustaría estar en tus sueños"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si estas, en este sueño si estabas, soñé que nos convertíamos en ángeles, fue un sueño muy agradable"-_

 **Terry** sonrió y luego miro su reloj: _-"Ya es muy tarde, debemos de irnos, estoy cansado, hoy trabaje solo la mitad del día pero ahora si tengo que terminar de revisar el libreto y tú tienes una conferencia que reescribir en limpio"-_ se levantaron concluyendo su picnic nocturno en la playa y se fueron. Llegaron al departamento y después que Candy curo a Terry, se puso a trabajar en su conferencia, mientras que Terry leía el libreto, en ocasiones Candy lo interrumpía preguntándole que iba primero y que iba después, otras veces se distraía viéndolo, Terry le parecía muy distinto, con sus lentes de lectura y el cabello corto, le gustaba mucho y le llamaba la atención la forma en que él se concentraba en la lectura, tenía capacidad de abstraerse por completo, también se había fijado que hacía lo mismo cuando escribía, en cambio ella, si el viento levantaba la cortina se distraía con mucha facilidad, estaba pensando en eso cuando la voz de él la sobresalto, sin levantar la vista de su libreto le dijo: _-"Pecosa, ponte a escribir"-_

 **Candy** pego un brinco del sobresalto y soltó una carcajada: _-"Me asustaste, no pensé que me estuvieras viendo"-_

 **Terry** riéndose con ella también: _-"No te estoy viendo es que deje de escuchar el movimiento de la estilográfica, ¿Te falta mucho?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No ya casi termino… bueno voy por la mitad"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Te ayudo?, ya casi son las 12:00 y luego mañana nos volvemos a quedar dormidos, ¿en qué vas?"-_ Candy le señalo y él le empezó a dictar, cuando terminaron, ella se fue a la cama y él se encargó de apagar todo y luego se fue a dormir también, como de costumbre ella se acurruco, él cerró los ojos quería dormirse, pero estaba siendo muy consciente de la presencia de ella, su mente promovía imágenes llenas de sensualidad y su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones agradables al abrazarla con solo el camisón puesto que le dejaba saber lo tersa y delicada que podía ser su piel bajo esa tela fina, se estaba sintiendo abrumado y no quería pensar, cuando de pronto lo sobresalto

 _ **Candy**_ _: -"¿Ya te dormiste?"- él se estremeció y ella soltó una risa_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"Que susto, yo creí que tú ya estabas dormida… no, no estoy dormido, ¿y tú?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No, tampoco"-_ Terry se rio, Candy nunca notaba esa broma y siempre contestaba igual: _-"Ayer dijiste que les pasaban muchas anécdotas en el teatro, ¿Qué cosas te han pasado a ti?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, casi estaba anticipando otra noche sin dormir: _-"Un montón de cosas, desde sustos hasta caídas, una vez, estábamos actuando Macbeth, yo hacia el rey de Escocia y Robert a Macbeth, había una escena en la que se supone nos vamos a enfrentar en una lucha de espadas, y cuando empieza la pelea, a Robert se le rompió la espada que salió volando hacia el público, la punta cayó a un lado de una señora muy del estilo de Eliza que armo un escándalo, que casi nos cancelan las funciones, pero en ese momento teníamos mucha risa, y debíamos seguir actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido, y más que según nosotros ya estábamos concentrados muy serios, pues era un pelea, pero desde las piernas del escenario veíamos las caras de los otros actores todos riéndose casi a carcajadas, porque Robert ya no tenía espada y se supone que en esa escena debía matarme, era muy difícil mantener la concentración, fue la primera vez que una tragedia de Shakespeare me pareció que se había convertido en comedia"-_ Candy se estaba riendo con solo imaginarse a Terry desconcentrado, no le parecía real

 **Candy** : _-"¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"De sucesos risibles, dos cosas, bueno quizá no te parezcan cómicas, tal vez tendrías que estar en ese momento para que te dieran risa, una de ellas fue en 'La comedia de las equivocaciones' es una de las primeras obras de Shakespeare, se trata de los errores de identidad que provocan dos parejas de gemelos y los equívocos que se producen respecto al amor y a la guerra, como yo era uno de los gemelos hacia dos personajes a la vez, y te imaginaras, entraba y salía del escenario apresurado porque debía cambiarme de vestuario rápido, una de las veces que iba saliendo del escenario me resbalé, pero hacia adelante del escenario, era un teatro que no conocía y no sabíamos que tenía un piso tan resbaloso, no solo me caí sino que me resbale, no sé si fue por el vestuario o el piso, pero casi me caigo del escenario, de momento me asuste porque está muy alto Candy, el escenario del piso en la parte donde están los narradores y los músicos es muy alto, entre tres y cuatro metros de alto, [i]por más que ponía las manos en el piso no podía detenerme, parecía que iba nadando para atrás pero avanzaba hacia adelante, alcance a detenerme de una lámpara y quede colgando, en esa parte el público ya no me podía ver y se estaban riendo, no sé si imaginaron que era parte del espectáculo o que cosa, lo bueno es que era en un momento simpático y podían reírse, ya los compañeros tramoyas me ayudaron a bajar, los que se habían quedado en el escenario después que vieron que no me había pasado nada, no podían resistir la risa, ni yo mismo, y luego tenía que volver a salir a escena, no sabes lo difícil que es tener risa y que te toque hacer una escena seria, es muy complicado, implica mucha concentración, no siempre te tiene que tocar a ti que te pase algo raro, aun si le pasa a otro compañero y te causa risa, la gente cree que es muy fácil actuar pero hay un esfuerzo oculto en todo ello, en esas ocasiones hay que saber concentrarse rápido y poner cara seria aun cuando tengas mucha risa, claro que ya cuando termina la función nos reímos hasta que nos duele el estómago"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Y ¿te ha pasado al revés? que tengas que reírte y no puedas"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, pero eso es más fácil, fingir la risa es más fácil que tratar de ocultarla… claro que si el estado de ánimo está muy mal, hace muy complicado actuar lo que sea, alegre, triste, enojado, porque simplemente es imposible concentrarse… "-_ su voz sonó muy nostálgica

 **Candy** recordó que ya le había dicho eso cuando le explico porque lo habían corrido de la compañía de teatro, ella no quiso poner serio el momento y mejor le pregunto: _-"Y ¿Cómo fue la otra vez que te paso de risa?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno no me sucedió a mi especialmente o más bien si, fue a Karen y a mí, era la obra 'Otelo, el moro de Venecia' , yo hacia ese personaje y Karen era Desdémona, ella estaba sentada y se supone que ella levanta las piernas estirándolas hacia el frente como cuando estás muy cansada, y yo tenía que pasar frente a ella cada quien con su dialogo, todo normal, pero en esa ocasión a ella le quedaron grandes los zapatos del vestuario, entonces cuando yo pase, con la capa que traía le tire el zapato, no me di cuenta, ella muy profesional sigue con su dialogo pero altera la escena levantándose a recoger el zapato que yo le había tirado y cuando ya lo va a levantar paso yo y le pego al zapato otra vez y lo lanzo de nuevo más hacia adelante y allá va la pobre de Karen a perseguir su zapato, ella siguió actuando, dice que pensó que yo le estaba jugando una broma pero yo la verdad nunca vi el zapato solo me pareció extraño, verla vagabundeando por el suelo de escenario, hasta que salí de escena y vi que todos a fuera estaban doblados de risa supe lo que había hecho"-_ Candy se estaba riendo tanto que ya le dolía en estómago, no podía imaginarse a Karen detrás de un zapato y que cuando ya lo iba a recoger Terry se lo pateara más lejos: _-"Ya deja de reírte de la pobre de Karen, todavía me lo reprocha cuando se acuerda"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Pero cómo no te diste cuenta?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Es que yo no vi en qué momento tire el zapato, y como ella siguió dándome respuesta a los diálogos, pues nunca me fije hasta que le volví a pegar al zapato, y luego Karen me ve desde el suelo con cara de ¿Qué estás haciendo Terry?, con su expresión de reproche, yo pensé pues ¿Qué le pasa, porque está alterando la escena?, te digo que hasta que salí de escena fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho"_ \- Candy seguía riéndose, y él le hizo cosquillas en la cintura: _-"Ya deja de reírte y ya vamos a dormirnos, no quiero ni ver el reloj"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, ya hay que dormir"-_ , se quedó sería un rato pero de pronto se empezó a reír de nuevo

 **Terry** : _-"¿De qué te estás riendo?, ya duérmete"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Es que me imagine tu cayéndote del escenario"-_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"No te rías de mi pecosa"-_ la abrazo más fuerte: _-"Ya vamos a dormirnos"-_ cerró los ojos y finalmente se empezó a quedar dormido y ella también.

Al día siguiente, Terry fue a llevarla a la universidad, y la acompaño hasta la escalinata como el día anterior, por ninguna parte vio rastro del veterinario, Candy le dijo que no saldría de la universidad sino hasta las 6:00 así que se llevó el auto a su trabajo, el día trascurrió tranquilo cada quien en sus deberes.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Paso rapidísimo a saludarlas y dejares dos capítulos mas.

Un gran beso y un abrazo a todas!


	20. Chapter 19

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"LA CARTA DE TERRY A ALBERT"

Capitulo 19

Fue al banco hasta después del mediodía, había pasado parte de la mañana desayunando con Katherine, se estaban haciendo buenos amigos, los dos tenían la misma afinidad por el cuidado de los animales y a ella le gustaba mucho la naturaleza. Y cuando llego, entre los reportes y documentos le entregaron la carta de Terry, vio el papel membretado y recordó la carta que Candy le había enviado con el mismo tipo de papel, saco las hojas, la letra de Terry era muy agradable, parecía como que escribía con demasiada frecuencia, comenzó a leer:

 _ **Albert:**_ **  
** _ **Quiero decirte que me es muy agradable, poder saludar a mi amigo, casi hermano, sabes que siempre te estaré muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí, además de lo buen amigo que fuiste en Londres, tengo deseo de verte y aunque Candy me ha contado ya parte de tu historia, me gustaría escucharla de ti. Supongo, ahora tu tiempo debe estar delimitado por las negociaciones y todo eso que implica el que ahora seas la cabeza de una familia tan importante. ¿Sabes?, algo de tu historia me recuerda a mí mismo, creo que por eso es que pudimos ser tan buenos amigos.**_

 _ **Bueno, no tengo afán de distraerte demasiado, debes saber que nos encontramos bien de salud, a Candy solo se le quemaron algunos mechones de cabellos, especialmente las puntas, igual yo, pero ya lo hemos resuelto con un corte de cabello cada uno, y a mí se me lastimaron los tobillos con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, pero gracias a los cuidados y curaciones de Candy ya estoy casi completamente bien, esos fueron todos los daños físicos que experimentamos… Por lo demás, …debo expresarte que fue… cuando llegue al edificio no estaba seguro que fuera el mismo edificio de Candy, y el incendio ya estaba en pleno, …escuchar su voz desde dentro del departamento en llamas… …yo aún no logro asimilarlo… …creí que moriría si algo grave le acontecía a ella… Poco a poco he ido recuperando extractos de lo que hice al entrar por ella al departamento, me sentía aterrorizado de que al sacarla fuera ya demasiado tarde, pensé que aunque no tuviera ninguna quemadura, quizá ella ya se hubiera ahogado, había demasiado humo. Lamento mucho la imagen que proyectaron en el periódico, alguien prefirió tomar esa fotografía que apagar la lumbre que tenía mi ropa, por eso fotografío la angustia y el horror que sentía de que ella estuviera… no… yo no quiero pensarlo… he evitado expresar esa angustia pues Candy tuvo muchas pesadillas, varias ocasiones me ha despertado y he debido consolarla para que vuelva a dormir tranquila, aunque su sueño ha vuelto a ser sereno en estos días. La causa del incendio fue un aparato de aceite roto que rego combustible por todo el departamento, cuando regresamos del hospital y Candy me conto como había ocurrido, casi estrangulo al administrador, que omitió limpiar el piso de aceite y Candy resbalo con un fosforo encendido en la mano, quedando desmayada por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Aun ahora cuando lo recuerdo me mortifico de tal forma que no logro respirar bien, ni siquiera he tenido valor para volver a ese departamento aunque este exactamente bojo mi piso. Gracias a Dios ella estaba bien cuando la revisó el médico, solo fue necesario ponerle algo de oxígeno y reacciono favorablemente... Entenderás que no debes darme las gracias de nada, para mí no hubo opción.**_ _ **Mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido.**_

 _ **El siguiente punto, debido a lo traumatizante que fue el incendio me negué a que Candy fuera a parar a un hotel que seguramente le quedaría muy lejos de la universidad, y que además no sabía si era un área segura para ella, por eso y por lo dramático del evento considere mejor que se quedara en mi departamento en tanto el suyo está siendo reparado, fui yo quien dijo que era mi prometida, pensando justamente en evitar las habladurías, pienso que fue el administrador del edificio quien dio esos datos al periodista, diciendo el nombre completo de Candy y el mío y además agregando que había un compromiso entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Pero lo que realmente está sucediendo es que para mí, ella lo es todo y no podría volver a vivir sin ella a mi lado… Ella me ha correspondido en todo momento. Cuando ella fue a buscarme a Nueva York yo estaba regresando de Londres, por eso no me encontró, y sí la busque cuando Susana murió, solo que… solo que te vi con ella, me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella y pensé que Candy te correspondía, …no quise interponerme entre ustedes, por eso me fui a Londres el tiempo suficiente para tratar de olvidarla y reiniciar mi vida sin ella… pero fui muy estúpido porque nunca he podido olvidarla, y cuando regrese …todavía seguía llevándola conmigo como si estuviera tatuada en mi alma.**_

 _ **Encontrarla en el tren, más bien me ha parecido un capricho del destino, un capricho como el que nos separó alguna vez, pero que ahora nos ha vuelto a unir. Espero esta vez sea para siempre… ¡No! …No puedo esperar que ahora sea para siempre.**_ _ **Ahora no voy a permitir que sea de cualquier otra forma**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Albert… lamento mucho que el destino nos hubiera jugado sucio de esta manera, sé que has estado a su lado confortándola, fortaleciéndola y apoyándola desde nuestra separación, ahora soy yo quien te agradece, por haberla cuidado todo este tiempo, quisiera que nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No te culpo de nada, estar con ella, vivir con ella, era muy difícil que no te… que no te enamoraras de ella. Quisiera amigo mío, no encontrarme en esta situación contigo, tu sabes que desde siempre la he amado, ella ha sido mi único amor, nunca nadie más, solo Candy en mi alma, en mi mente, ahora al escribirte,**_ _ **No puedo entender si el destino es cruel o es fascinante.**_ _ **Yo conozco el dolor de la perdida, de la separación y quisiera tanto que tú no te encontraras en esa situación ahora, quisiera no ser quien te ocasiona este pesar. …Te lo dijo de verdad…**_

 _ **¿Esto explica todos tus cuestionamientos ?...**_

 _ **Me imagino que no,...Me preguntas cuales son mis intenciones con Candy… "Si te digo las reales vendrías por ella ahora mismo…"**_

 _ **Esta carta ya se está volviendo muy larga, casi parece un papiro, pero me pediste demasiadas explicaciones. Hace 7 años tenía contemplado que cuando Candy llegara a Nueva York, comprometernos en matrimonio y dejarla regresar a Chicago, solo para que fuera por ti y seguirte cuidando en la residencia que estaba comprando para nosotros. Creía que estando casados ella y yo podríamos cuidarte mejor. El punto es que llevo 7 años anhelando casarme con Candy y no separarme de ella nunca más , solo te digo que hasta el día de hoy nada ha cambiado conmigo y ahora sé que en ella tampoco. Si me pides que siga un protocolo lo voy a hacer… Entonces ahora te aviso que voy a casarme con mi Tarzán pecoso, nos des o no nos des tu permiso, quizá después veamos los detalles.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la carta que me has enviado, tal vez sea muy difícil conservarla, Candy siempre anda metiendo sus naricitas pecosas en mis cosas, recordare por siempre este detalle aunque tenga que romper esa misiva.**_

 _ **Terry.**_

 _ **P.D. Ser un caballero con Candy a mi lado**_

 _ **Se está convirtiendo en un suplicio.**_

 **Albert** se sintió muy conmovido con esa carta, solo Terry podía pasar del dolor a la risa sin mayor problema y eso lo reflejaba en su carta, hizo reír a Albert en varias ocasiones, como también su sinceridad lo estremeció, _"el corazón noble de Terry sigue intacto"_ –pensó Albert, lo que lo dejo pasmado fue darse cuenta que Terry lo había visto con Candy alguna vez y que con solo verlos había intuido sus sentimientos hacia Candy, eso era algo que Albert no esperaba, se sintió avergonzado, aunque Terry se mostrara comprensivo, Albert pensaba que eso no debía de haber pasado pues de alguna forma Terry había confiado en él cuando Candy le dijo que estarían viviendo juntos, Candy le había contado que en una carta Terry le había dicho que siendo Albert entonces no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y Albert si se había enamorado, aun cuando en aquel tiempo no tenía memoria eso no era justificación porque Albert siempre supo del noviazgo que existía entre Candy y Terry, incluso él mismo hacia bromas a Candy diciéndole que, ahora que fuera debían estar solos, o que se llevara con ella el afiche a La Florida, le gustaba hacerla ruborizar, haciéndole mención de su relación con Terry y de su próximo y tan anhelado encuentro, aun sabiendo todo eso se había enamorado, había faltado a la confianza de Terry, aunque no hubiera hecho nunca nada, saberse descubierto por Terry, lo perturbaba en sobre manera, y más aún leer a un Terry que se había retirado de ella aun amándola como la amaba, solo porque no había querido interferir entre ella y Albert, eso sin contar al Terry que sentía pena y culpa por causarle el dolor de la separación de Candy, eso no lo podía resistir, no podía creer que Terry se disculpara ante él por ser causante de su dolor, como si Terry hubiera tenido la culpa de que él se hubiera enamorado de Candy, Albert sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, _"¿Cómo esta triste por mí y se disculpa, cuando debería ser yo quien se disculpara con él?, por eso Candy y Terry son el uno para el otro, porque en sus corazones son iguales, habita la misma comprensión y bondad en ambos, siempre pensando primero en los otros, por eso Susana pudo interponerse en sus vidas, porque ninguno de ellos pensó en sí mismo, solo pensaron en ella"_. También lo sorprendió que Terry le dejara saber que desde aquella vez él pensaba casarse con Candy, Albert recordaba que Candy le había dicho que solo le había enviado el pasaje de ida, y sí, algún momento pensó que Terry no la dejaría regresar, pero siempre se aferró a la idea de que ella regresaría, no dejo de sorprenderlo esa declaración, darse cuenta como Terry tenía ya una vida concebida al lado de Candy para siempre, Terry la había imaginado casados y en una residencia que ya estaba comprando para ambos, toda la carta de Terry tenia sobresaltos para cualquier corazón, como la forma tan reiterada y profunda en la que Terry expresaba su amor por Candy, _'_ _ **Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella'**_ **,** esa frase lo dejaba pasmado y la forma en que manifestaba como se había sentido al verla en medio de las llamas, la imagen del periódico era una fiel muestra de ello, ahora que la recordaba a pesar de ser una imagen dantesca, le parecía una muy bella imagen pues con el contenido de esta carta le daba una muy nítida comprensión del verdadero amor que Terry sentía por Candy. Y luego de todas esas emociones capaces de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera lo regresaba a la tierra de los vivos arrancándole una carcajada con aquella declaración _**¿me preguntas cuales son mis intenciones con Candy?… Si te las digo vendrías por ella ahora mismo…**_ era de una inteligencia fascinante, estaba seguro que si se dedicara los negocios financieros sería muy brillante, por lo menos le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a seguir un protocolo, aunque le daba a entender que de todas formas lo haría a su modo, y aunque estuviera absteniéndose con Candy las dos últimas notas de la carta le dejaban saber a Albert que Terry con ella no tenía mucha fortaleza en cuanto a Candy se refería, pues ella podía hacer con sus cosas lo que quisiera, _ **Candy siempre anda metiendo sus naricitas pecosas en mis cosas,**_ y sobre todo lo de la posdata, _**Ser un caballero con Candy a mi lado se está convirtiendo en un suplicio**_ _._ Aunque Terry lo manejara como broma Albert sabía que tenía mucho de verdad, conociendo el carácter de ambos, la rebeldía del uno y la testarudez de la otra, juntos podían ocasionar otra clase de incendios. Sintió ganas de verlos, los dos últimos días que había estado compartiendo los desayunos con Katherine le habían dejado un mejor estado de ánimo, y quería ver a Terry hacerle saber que estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse por él, quería decirle que deseaba que fuera muy feliz con su Tarzán pecoso, sin que nada interfiriera en su felicidad, asimismo tenía que hacer algo pronto tal vez sería oportuno apresurar el matrimonio, porque además el padre de Terry y familia venían en camino, eso era algo que Terry no sabía, medito por un momento y luego tomo una decisión. En seguida de dar algunas instrucciones, volvió a leer la carta de Terry solo por el placer de leerla, y para volverse a reír con sus declaraciones, su frescura le había dejado buen efecto en el alma.

*T y C*

Terry regreso por Candy a las 6:00 de la tarde, había logrado equilibrar el horario con el director de la película por lo menos en ese día.

 **Candy** salió del edificio y él avanzo hacia ella, estaban muy sonrientes, la abrazo cuando se encontraron y le dio dos vueltas en el aire, la abrazaba muy fuerte porque anhelaba tanto besarla, que contenerse le implicaba hacer uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad, luego se fueron hacia el departamento, como de costumbre, juntos sirvieron la cena y cuando estaba cenando Candy le dijo: _-"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió mirándola atentamente como si quisiera adivinar: _-"¡Mmm!, No, no me imagino, ¿Qué es?"-_

 **Candy** saco una cajita y la puso sobre la mesa: _-"Mira"-_

 **Terry** la tomo: _-"A ver"_ -, abrió la cajita: _-"¡El reloj de bolsillo que me regalo mi padre!, lo llevaste a reparar, yo ya ni siquiera me recordaba en donde había quedado, ¡que sorpresa!, ¡Gracias Lady Pecosa!, en verdad eres un ángel, por eso soñaste así ayer"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si cuando lo lleve, el joyero dijo que era difícil que una vez que un reloj se moja es difícil que vuelva a funcionar, pero luego le conté porque se había mojado y la razón por la que quería repararlo, me dijo que haría todo lo humanamente posible, dice que es una pieza muy antigua y fina"-_

 **Terry** se encogió de hombros: _-"Le tengo aprecio por que mi padre me lo obsequio, y ahora le voy a tener doble aprecio porque tú me lo obsequiaste de nuevo"-_ Cuando terminaron la cena Candy lo curo, se volvió a sentir preocupada, ya la mayoría de las quemaduras estaban listas pero había unas aéreas que parecían no mejorar nada, quedaron en acuerdo que esperarían dos días más, si no el sábado irían al médico: _-"Parece raro, ¿no?, apenas hace una semana del incendio y me da la impresión de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo"-_ bajo los pies de la cama

 **Candy** fue a llevar los remedios al botiquín de la cocina y él fue siguiéndola: _-"Sí, yo tengo la sensación de que hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre y el incendio me parece muy lejano, es como me dijiste que te dicen Karen y Helen, como si la cinta de una película estuviera pasando muy rápido"-_ le decía mientras estaba parada dándole la espalda frente a los estantes guardando cada cosa

 **Terry** reflexiono un instante: _-"¿O, quizá han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo"-_ , de pronto experimento temor de volverla a perder y en un impulso la abrazo por la espalda muy fuerte y reposo su cabeza en ella, Candy recibió el abrazo con sorpresa y sintió los brazos de él rodeándola por la cintura: _-"Candy estando contigo aquí a mi lado quiero que el tiempo se vuelva eterno, que trascurra como le dé su gana pero que podamos estar juntos por siempre"-_ de nuevo su voz profunda y suave que siempre la conmueve, quería volverse y abrazarlo también, solo cerró los ojos y disfruto de su abrazo, recordó cuando había abrazado de esa forma en la escalinata que distinto era ahora, ya no se contuvo se volvió y lo abrazo también, los dos habían recordado lo mismo, no hacía falta que lo dijeran se podían comunicar sin palabras, para ambos había sido el momento más doloroso de sus vidas y los dos querían dejarlo atrás, aunque ambos sabían que ese era uno de esos recuerdos imborrables, estuvieron abrazados, por mucho tiempo, como si quisieran que ese abrazo se hiciera eterno, Terry sentía un anhelo indecible de besarla, pero sabía que no era conveniente, la soltó le dio un beso en la frente y se salió de la cocina, en su mente solo rondaban imágenes llenas de sensualidad, todo el día la había estado pensando y ahora no quería arriesgarla por causa de un beso, le costaba trabajo respirar cuando paso por la puerta de la habitación y a lo lejos vio la cama, que parecía burlarse de él. Candy lo siguió algo sorprendida, le parecía como si estuviera huyendo de ella, de pronto le sobresalto: _-"¿Ahora vas a estudiar Candy?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Tengo que memorizar la conferencia, antes de entregarla a los organizadores, o sea el viernes y tengo que estudiar otro capítulo del libro de anatomía y fisiología humana"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Quieres que te ayude a aprender de memoria la conferencia?, la forma en cómo yo memorizo los diálogos es muy fácil y difícilmente se olvidan"-_ quería ocupar su mente, aunque era difícil, bastaba con que Candy se acercara apenas lo suficiente para que su piel reaccionara ante ella. Candy accedió entusiasta, le parecía que era más fácil hacer las cosas si él la ayudaba y él se forzó a concentrarse en la técnica de memorización lo más que pudo, a veces se reían cuando Candy recitaba mal alguna palabra o se le cruzaban los cables y decía una cosa primero que la otra, gracias a eso Terry logro distraerse lo suficiente. Ya era tarde, cuando se fueron a dormir, ambos estaban ya muy cansados y apenas se metieron en la sabanas él se quedó dormido.

 **Candy** sentía como si en su mente revolotearan un millón de mariposas, había tenido un día pesado, pero no sentía sueño, se daba cuenta que Terry ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella porque se dormía de inmediato y no se daba cuenta que ella se quedaba despierta en algunas ocasiones, Candy ahora podía sentir sus manos cálidas tocar su piel a través la suave tela de su camisón, se fijaba que él era siempre muy cuidadoso de mantener sus manos únicamente en su cintura, no subir o bajar nunca más allá de su cintura, se preguntó cómo sería si él deslizara sus manos un poco más hacia arriba o un poco más abajo, con los ojos de su imaginación visualizo las manos de Terry por su cintura deslizándose hacia arriba, acariciando suavemente sus senos y sintió un calorcillo que emanaba de su pecho y empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, _"¿Cómo sería si él la tocaba sin que la tela se interpusiera entre sus dedos y la piel de ella?",_ un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos para no pensar, pero no pudo controlar la inquietud de su mente, tenía mucho deseo de que la volviera a besar, le parecía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había besado y anhelaba revivir de nuevo aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo, llego hasta ella la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Terry a través del espejo, su cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente extendiendo el calorcillo en su interior, antes de que se diera cuenta apareció en su mente otra pregunta _"¿Cómo sería Terry como amante?"_ , entonces una cascada de imágenes la arrastro con fuerza, lo veía con claridad completamente desnudo de pie en la tina de baño y ella estaba su lado con la piel húmeda, podía sentir sus dedos recorriendo su piel mientras que su respiración se agitaba al mismo ritmo que el suyo, lo vio tomarla en sus brazos y sintió un beso profundo que unió sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose mutuamente cada poro de su piel, percibió su cuerpo inquieto, caliente, de tal forma que desencadeno una abrumadora sensación de desesperación que antes nunca había experimentado, trato con fuerza borrar las imágenes que le proporcionaba su imaginación, pero era difícil sintiendo lo que sentía, quería despertarlo con urgencia, que la besara, que aliviara la sensación húmeda de su entrepierna, nunca antes se había sentido así. Noto el sudor de su frente, no hacía calor sin embargo ella sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, quiso escapar del abrazo y levantarse de la cama, pero él dormido la acerco más todavía y la abrazo más fuerte, Candy apretó los parpados de sus ojos para disuadir a su mente, tenía los labios secos y sentía sed trato de concentrarse en la sed que sentía y en recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, no estuvo muy segura cuanto tiempo tardo en recobrar la calma, recordó aquella tarde de tormenta en Escocia cuando descubrió que lo amaba, _-"Me gusta, amo a Terry ..."-_ Candy pensó en ello hasta el punto de hacerse daño. - _"Y tal vez Terry... También a mí..."-_ recordó como su corazón latía con tal violencia y de pronto la imagen surgió de su memoria, lo recordó nervioso, toda la tarde lo vio inusualmente nervioso, tenía en su mente muy claro ese instante en que lo vio extender su mano hacia ella, sin embargo se contuvo de tocarla a medio camino, esas actitudes se repetían con frecuencia en Terry, esta misma noche le había parecido igual retirándose de ella como si le estuviera huyendo, conteniéndose en todo momento y luego buscando algo que hacer pare distraerse, como lo había hecho aquella tarde en Escocia, - _"¿Está bien tocar el piano? De esta manera. Aquí está el piano"-_ , le había dicho Terry fue la primera vez que practicaron juntos en el piano, aun podía sentir su mirada con ojos de anhelo sobre ella cuando ella observaba la colección de libros de Shakespeare y otras obras, había tanto anhelo en su mirada que ella no se atrevió a mirarlo, Terry pensaba: - _"Si fuera en los días de antes, me habría ido... Candy, si fuera el yo antes de conocerte…Yo ahora tengo algo que me atrae a más que las obras de teatro..."-_ un estremecimiento recorrió el alma de Candy, _"¡Dios!, cuanto lo amaba"_ en su recuerdo Terry devolvió una sonrisa desde su corazón y el corazón de ella de repente se volvió sonriente hacia él, hay cosas que se comunican con más fuerza con una sonrisa que con palabras, en aquel momento el corazón de Candy estaba lleno de calor. Fue aquella tarde cuando Terry empezó a poner sonido al poema de sus almas, una melodía que había evolucionado con el tiempo y ahora él la tocaba siempre para ella, las notas del piano empezaron a cantar en su memoria, fue así como logro dormirse.

Cuando abrió los ojos **Terry** se sentía más descansado que ninguno de los otros días, vio la hora eran las 5:00, tenía a Candy abrazada por la espalda, y percibió la reacción inmediata de su propio cuerpo, sin querer pensar se levantó y se metió a la ducha, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo despierto con ella en la cama, cada día le estaba resultando más difícil y él pensaba que estaba a punto de volverse loco, cuando salió de la ducha ella ya estaba despierta, le pareció muy bella esa mañana, tenía las mejillas muy ruborizadas y los ojos muy brillantes aunque ella pareció evadirlo un poco, la vio entrar en la ducha, después siguieron la misma rutina de curación-desayuno, luego la fue a dejar a la universidad, como llegaron muy temprano, esta vez la acompaño hasta adentro, le dijo que quería conocer los salones en los que estudiaba, Candy accedió, y cuando empezaron a llegar las compañeras Terry se fue pronto, porque ellas al reconocerlo, empezaron asediarlo, Candy se rio mucho de su escapatoria, después ella se quedó contestando las entusiastas preguntas de sus compañeras, hasta que llego el médico que les impartiría el tema. Ese día Terry le dejo el auto, otra vez no sabía a qué hora terminaría. Candy fue la que regreso temprano, desde las 3:00 de la tarde ya estaba libre, pensó que encontraría a Rosalía pero ya no estaba cuando llego, entonces se fue a la recamara y saco el escrito que Terry le había regalado recordó la noche que se lo obsequio la forma en cómo la dejo saber que todavía la amaba y luego el beso del día siguiente, entonces detuvo sus pensamientos, no quería que le volviera a suceder lo que la noche anterior, se tumbó en la cama empezó a leer, era una sensación muy agradable estar leyendo un libro de la propia letra de Terry sentía orgullo y emoción al mismo tiempo, la historia la absorbió no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, con el libro se rio y lloro varias veces. Cuando Terry llego estaba muy cansado eran las 9:00 de la noche, ahora lo había llevado Charles, y cuando entro al departamento vio luz solo en la habitación, pero escucho un sollozo, silencioso como siempre, se acercó preocupado y encontró a Candy con el escrito en las manos, se sonrió ante la escena, se acercó hacia ella que ni siquiera noto su presencia: _-"¿Pero porque eres tan llorona?, ese capítulo ni siquiera es triste"-_

 **Candy** se sobresaltó con su voz, pero cuando lo vio dejo el escrito y salto de la cama para abrazarlo: _-"¡Regresaste de nuevo!, no te escuche entrar"-_ se secó las lágrimas: _-"Es que por eso estoy llorando porque por fin se encontraron todos"-_

 **Terry** se rio de ella negando con la cabeza: _-"No, me parece que tu lloras por cualquier cosa"-_ la abrazo también sentía una enorme felicidad de llegar y encontrarla, de pensar que ya formaba parte de su vida, cada bienvenida suya lo colmaba de júbilo: _-" ¿Ya cenaste?'-_ , ante la negativa de Candy: _-"Vamos pues a cenar"-_ , juntos sirvieron la cena y platicaban del libro, Candy le daba sus impresiones y aunque por momentos él sentía timidez, le gustaba mucho que ella le dijera lo que pensaba, cuando supo que ya lo había terminado se sorprendió: -"Lo leíste muy rápido"- le dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** contemplo su sonrisa, esa risa que tanto le gusta: _-"Es que lo estuve leyendo toda la tarde, hoy salí temprano, se supone que debía estudiar pero mejor me puse a leerlo y me alegro, me ha gustado mucho, es como si hubieses estado todo el día conmigo, ¿a ti como te fue hoy?"-_ él le conto los pormenores de la filmación de lo que era más difícil y lo que era más fácil, hasta que terminaron de cenar y luego levantaron los trastos para llevarlos a la cocina, se pusieron juntos a lavarlos y él le puso espuma en la cabeza, ella lo persiguió por el departamento un rato y después volvieron a los trastos, cuando terminaron y guardaron todo, la abrazo de nuevo

 **Terry** le pregunto: _-"Candy, he pensado, desde el día que estuvimos en Oklahoma, cuando pretendieron asaltarte los maleantes, ¿Por qué dijiste que desde hace mucho no te habías sentido tan indefensa?, ¿te paso algo antes?"-._

 **Candy** se retira un poco de él: _-"Si, ¿no recuerdas?, te lo conté en una carta, cuando nos quisieron asaltar a Albert y a mí, fue cuando él tuvo un destello de memoria y pareció recordarte…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿En una carta?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si cuando te escribía de Chicago a Nueva York"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Oh, temo que muchas de esas cartas no llegaron, ¿recuerdas que cuando nos vimos, yo ni siquiera sabía que ya te habías titulado de enfermera? fue cuando supusimos que algo les había sucedido a esas cartas, pues ahora lo sé, la casera solía entregárselas a Susana porque ella se las pedía pero nunca me las entregaba, eso me lo confeso mucho tiempo después…. Pero es mejor así me cuentas tu personalmente… ¿quieres contarme?"-_ se recargo en un mueble mientras que la tenía abrazada frente a él con las manos en su cintura

 **Candy** : _-"Pues, intentos de asalto, fue la vez que te digo de Albert, claro en aquella ocasión los maleantes huyeron, igual que contigo, y luego cuando defendí a Neal, y cuando llegue de Londres, Charlie y su pandilla me rodearon, esa vez sentí un poco de miedo pero logre huir, sin embargo Sandra la hija del Capitán del barco en el que venía de polizón, me puso una trampa y me llevo a un bar, de nuevo con Charlie que era el jefe de la banda, pero en esa ocasión Charlie traía puesto el uniforme del San Pablo, le pedí que me dejara verlo, lo reconocí y supe que era el tuyo, entonces le pregunte por ti, me conto que te había visto que habían sido amigos en la niñez, le exigí que me dijera en dónde estabas, me conto que te habías ido un mes antes, me pregunto si te conocía y luego fue él mismo quien me reconoció, dijo que tú le habías hablado mucho de mí, y finalmente todo quedo en paz"-_

 **Terry** soltó una carcajada: _-"Entonces ¿cuándo se cayó del tren tú ya lo conocías?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, lo conocí por ti, también conocí a Cookie, lo recuerdas, él viajo junto conmigo en el barco también venia de polizón"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Creo que si, en el puerto se Southampton ¿verdad?, me parece que le enseñe a tocar la armónica… sí, él me despidió del puerto tocando la armónica, Candy, ¿Cómo es que viniste de polizón?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"!Uyyy!, nunca tuve oportunidad de contarte todas las peripecias que pase para regresar de Londres hasta América, Fui tras de ti la misma noche que tu partiste, quería ir contigo, pero solo vi el barco partir a lo lejos, te grite muy fuerte, más temo que ya estabas muy distante para escucharme"-_ Terry la miro sorprendido, él realmente la había escuchado, si efectivamente el barco ya estaba muy lejos del puerto como para que alcanzara a oírla… pero él realmente la había escuchado, siempre había pensado que era parte de su imaginación y del dolor que le producía dejarla, le sonrió, y Candy continuo su relato: _-"Salí del San Pablo apenas unas semanas después que te fuiste tú, pero tarde poco más de un mes en llegar al puerto, porque..."-_ Candy le relato todas las anécdotas con lujo de detalle, como fue a parar al puerto de Dover, de la pequeña Susy enferma, hasta cuando quisieron secuestrarla para venderla, lo asustada que estuvo incluyendo todas las veces que lo había recordado y como su recuerdo le había dado fortaleza en los momentos difíciles, y la confusión con los marineros que finalmente la pusieron en el Gaviota, concluyendo de nuevo con la anécdota de Charlie. Terry la escucho muy atentamente sin interrumpirla, algunas veces se reía con lo que le contaba, en otras se ponía serio y cuando finalmente ella termino él se rio de buena gana a carcajadas, luego de un rato la miro a los ojos profundamente en seguida se puso serio y luego la abrazo muy fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más. En ese abrazo Candy pudo sentir la profundidad del amor que ambos sentían y para ella significo un momento maravilloso que lleno de calor su corazón.

Al escuchar su relato Terry experimento múltiples sentimientos y emociones, la vida de Candy siempre le resultaba divertida, o era más bien su forma de enfrentar cada experiencia, pero lo que lo llenaba de regocijo era poder compartir con ella todas esas experiencias del pasado y la oportunidad de enfrentar juntos las nuevas experiencias que la vida tuviera dispuesto para ellos, pensó que como el Hanssel del cuento había dejado migajas de pan en el camino del bosque para regresar a su casa, él había ido dejando en su camino migajas de su alma porque desde entonces ya le costaba la vida separarse de Candy, de forma tal que solo hablaba de ella con cada persona que se cruzaba por su camino, era increíble que algunas de esas migajas no se las hubieran comido los pajarillos y que ella las hubiera encontrado y reconocido, y aunque Candy tenía su propio encanto, sabía que Cookie como Charlie la habían ayudado por lo que él les había dicho de ella, cuando ella termino de contarle, y después de reírse, de pronto fue consciente de los graves riesgos que ella había pasado, de las penurias y carencias que había enfrentado aun cuando ella no lo viera así, y todo por seguirlo a él, pues aunque ella dijera que había querido buscar su propio camino, él estaba seguro que si él mismo no se hubiera marchado del colegio, ella nunca se hubiera escapado como lo hizo, se daba cuenta que la vida había sido muy dura con ambos separándolos violentamente en más de una ocasión, fue entonces que la abrazo con fuerza, ya no estaba dispuesto a que la vida los separara nuevamente, ahora se sabía completamente incapaz de vivir sin ella y haría lo imposible por permanecer a su lado por siempre, porque no estaba dispuesto a perderla nunca más.

Estuvieron juntos tocando el piano hasta muy entrada la madrugada, él le enseño nuevas melodías y practicaron disfrutando de la compañía del uno y el otro, para Terry de pronto parecía como si los días de Escocia hubieran regresado y estuvieran en la villa de Grandchester, recordó que había ido al zoológico a pesar de haberse negado a la invitación que ella le hiciere, fue porque no había resistido el deseo de verla y estar con ella aunque fuera solo un momento, recordó el latir desaforado de su corazón en cuanto la vio entre la gente, quería que lo viera que supiera que él estaba ahí, le lanzó una hoja y en un segundo ya estaba a su lado, al instante fue consciente de que las vacaciones llegaban y entonces tal vez ella se iría a Estados Unidos y quizá no la vería, le había dolido pensar en ello, ya la extrañaba en sobremanera y quería pasar las vacaciones a su lado, por ello la había invitado a su casa en Escocia quería asegurarse que estaría cerca de él, porque desde entonces ya le costaba mucho estar lejos de ella, en aquel entonces no había más preocupaciones que pasar el día juntos, aquella tarde había aceptado asistir a la fiesta de Elisa solo porque pensaba que ahí encontraría a Candy y ansiaba verla, pero había sido mucho mejor pues ninguno había ido y ella paso toda la tarde a su lado, se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar que desde aquellos días él ya había pensado en casarse con ella, prefería estar al lado de ella y solo ver pasar el tiempo, lo que fuera necesario para luego cuando fuera mayor poder desposarla… ¿Cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde entonces?, la miro sonriente, mientras se forzó a concentrarse en el piano. Esta noche ella sintió nervios de irse a dormir pues la asustaba volver a experimentar la ansiedad de la noche anterior, pero en cuanto se acurruco a su lado se quedó profundamente dormida. Terry ya tenía sus propios trucos, como el irse a la cama solo cuando ya estuviera cayendo de sueño y volvía a utilizar los ejercicios de meditación que hacía desde que se dormía con ella, para dormirse rápido y no tener que enfrentar cara a cara sus anhelos.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Mil perdones, me equivoque al replicar el capitulo 18, ahora si aqui esta el verdadero capitulo 19... espero que esta vez si salga correcto.

Besos!


	21. Chapter 20

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

 **"** UNA SORTIJA CON UNA ESMERALDA RODEADA DE DIAMANTES"

Capitulo 20

Fue una mañana fresca y llena de luz que los despertó con el tiempo justo para llevarla a la universidad, la llevo hasta la escalinata en donde la dejo acompañada de varias de sus compañeras a las que les firmo algunos autógrafos, luego espero a que todas juntas entraran en el edificio siempre pensaba que todo lo que hiciera no era suficiente para cuidar de Candy, lo que le parecía raro pues él no solía ser así de aprensivo, ese día se llevó el auto, él regresaría por ella en la tarde para ir juntos a prepararse para la fiesta de la buena suerte, cuando Terry regreso por ella, sus ojos profundos estaban llenos de luz, a Candy le parecía como un chiquillo grande, como si tuviera toda la dulzura e inocencia de un niño contenida en el alma de un hombre. Lo escucho tararear una melodía mientras conducía, le pareció mágico, él tocaba la armónica y el piano de maravilla pero no lo había escuchado hacer música con su propia voz. La dejo ducharse primero y le dijo que dispusiera de la habitación para ella, que él se vestiría en la habitación de baño, mientras él se duchaba. Candy miro su vestido ella no había podido utilizar la mayoría de los regalos que Albert le había dado aquel cumpleaños en la residencia de Chicago y ese vestido era uno de ellos, lo preparo pero no se lo puso inmediatamente, permaneció con la bata de baño mientras peino su cabello sosteniéndolo en su cabeza con un broche de cristales blancos en forma oval semejantes a los diamantes, dejando caer caireles alrededor de su rostro y la suaves hebras de cabello ondulado que caían en forma de cascada le cubrían la espalda, aunque el maquillaje estilo kohol en los ojos estaba de moda lo mismo que el color rojo intenso en los labios, ella omitió maquillarse los ojos solo rizo un poco más sus pestañas y utilizo un tenue rubor rosado en sus mejillas con un poco de labial rojo suave que le daba brillo a sus labios, utilizo unos pendientes de diamantes de corte oval engarzados en oro, y luego se puso unas medias de diseño Chanel, un obsequio que Annie le había forzado a recibir junto con pequeño frasquito de un perfume llamado No. 5, luego se calzo las zapatillas de satín, se vistió la ropa interior cubriéndola con un fondo de delicado organdí semi-trasparente, estaba a casi por levantarse del tocador para ir a ponerse el vestido cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de baño que se abría, se cubrió de nuevo con la bata de baño, y sintiéndose nerviosa bajo la vista buscando el bolso de cachemir que hacia juego con su vestido, metiendo un espejo, el frasquito de rubor y el labial, además de un pañuelo con sus iniciales perfumado. Él debió notar su nerviosismo porque no le hablo, ya estaba vestido, solo tomo su saco, las mancuernillas, reloj de bolsillo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso, después de un rato las suaves notas del piano inundaron el departamento. Entonces Candy se quitó la bata y tomo el frasquito abriéndolo he insertando la bombilla aspersor soltando al aire el agradable aroma y consintiendo que las microscópicas gotitas se adhirieran por propia cuanta a su cuerpo, entonces fue por su vestido verde de seda y organdí un modelo de Madeleine Vionnet, de corte griego que dejaba descubierto su cuello con una onda circular, lo mismo adornaba sus hombros con broches de bisutería en tono verde como si fueran pequeñas esmeraldas dejando sus brazos al descubierto, las cintas largas que se enredaban bajo sus senos y por encima de su cintura remarcaban su talle esbelto, se miró en los espejos del armario, observando como el conjunto de su atuendo le daba un toque de fragilidad que la hacía ver mucho muy femenina, no hacía falta ningún otro accesorio, solo uno pero quería dejarlo para el último momento, en tanto, acomodo todo en el tocador y dejo la habitación lista, sacando un sencillo chalé de seda verde pálido que llevaría por si sentía frio, entonces saco la cajita en donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros, entre otros, vio un crucifico, el medallón de Albert, un boleto de teatro …y luego aquel cofrecito dorado que por sí mismo ya era valioso, y dentro aquella joya que nunca más se había atrevido a ver de nuevo, sintió que sus manos temblaban cuando la tomo con delicadeza, el verde profundo de la esmeralda de corte oval resaltaba con el fulgor de los diamantes que la bordeaban por completo, engarzados en una sortija de oro que hacia un ligado perfecto, la contemplo por un momento y un tumulto de emociones se hicieron presentes en su corazón pasando de un maravilloso día, el día que se encontraron y Terry se la dio con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, lagrimas respaldas por un profundo dolor oculto detrás de una sensible sonrisa, al único día que la uso, el día de su separación, recordó aquel momento cuando se la puso tan llena de ilusión, no podía imaginar la dificultad que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en aquel momento cuando la recibió, Terry no le dijo el significado que para él tenía, ella no supo que con esa joya él deseaba comprometerse en matrimonio con ella, apenas unos días atrás en el tren él se lo había revelado, parpadeo con rapidez para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos y luego muy despacio la deslizó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, respiro profundo esforzándose por contener los sentimientos que la joya le había provocado, se preparó para salir, y entonces una nueva oleada de sentimientos la alcanzo, mil corazones no eran suficientes para contenerlos, ahora eran una felicidad desenfrenada, y los nervios que con una fuerza arrebatadora le embriagaban todos los sentidos, solo tenía que abrir la puerta y permitirse salir a su encuentro, pero ella nunca había estado vestida de gala ante Terry y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Para **Terry** el día había pasado lento, sentía prisa por que llegara la noche y luego cuando la tarde iba avanzando, empezó a sentir tantos nervios que deseaba hacer detener el tiempo, finalmente fue por ella, le parecía que su corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo de tanta fuerza con la que latía, pensó todo el día como organizar para que ella tuviera el espacio que necesitara para vestirse para esa noche, cuando al fin lo determino se sintió contento, y ella accedió con gusto, la veía tan serena que por momentos se sentía estúpido por experimentar tantos nervios mientras se vestía en la habitación de baño, se puso su frac y por un momento titubeo en salir, cuando abrió la puerta la vio por el espejo, ella estaba metiendo algo en su bolsa, ella aun no terminaba de vestirse, así él que tomo lo que le faltaba rápido para dejarla sola en la habitación, tan solo pasar hacia la estancia le había costado un mundo de autocontrol, le temblaban las piernas, no entendía como Candy tenía ese efecto en él, lo ponía más nervioso que cuando salía al escenario en el estreno de cualquier obra, cuando ya estaba en la estancia respiro profundo, cerró la puerta de la habitación, más que para darle espacio a ella, para tranquilizarse a sí mismo, se puso las mancuernillas, saco y reloj, y para calmar su inquietud se sentó frente al piano, así ella sabría que no tenía porque apresurarse y él estaría distraído metiendo en control los nervios que lo invadían. Estaba concluyendo el tema que él había inventado para ella, que aunque el nombre no era nada romántico 'Tarzán pecoso y una mona' si expresaba el profundo amor que sentía, noto que la puerta de la habitación de se abrió despacio, en cuanto la vio dejo de tocar, sus dedos se paralizaron igual que su respiración, lucia mucho muy hermosa, le pareció una visión sagrada, el color de su vestido hacia que sus verdes ojos brillaran como su fueran gemas preciosas, parecía una diosa griega, en su mano derecha llevaba su bolso y en la izquierda cargaba el chalé, no acertó a nada más que a sonreír, con una sonrisa tímida, tardo un momento para ponerse de pie porque sintió temor que sus piernas no lo sostuvieran, haciendo uso de todo su aplomo finalmente se paró y sonriendo le pregunto: _-"¿Lista?"-_ Ella asintió con suave una sonrisa, Terry pensó que lucía tan exquisitamente femenina como si fuera un frágil capullo en flor, paso saliva intentando hablar con claridad: _-"Tu deberías haberme prevenido que tuviera a la mano más de un corazón disponible, para cuando se paralizara el que tengo dentro de mi pecho, porque estás indeciblemente hermosa"-_ , camino despacio hacia ella.

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"Gracias Terry"-_ cuando estaba caminando hacia ella, lo vio por primera vez, no se había fijado en la elegancia del frac que llevaba, seguro era un traje hecho a su medida como los que Albert usaba porque lo hacía ver muy aristocrático, apuesto, y varonil, con el cabello corto se hacía más evidente la estructura de su cara y la barbilla que delineaba sus labios: _-"Tú también te vez muy apuesto y elegante"-_ , la sonrisa de él puso a Candy más nerviosa y cuando lo tuvo cerca sintió un escalofrió que le erizo la piel.

 **Terry** empezó a sentirse más seguro mientras caminaba hacia ella y cuando la vio estremecer, su cuerpo también se estremeció, ella parecía una ilusión, temía tocarla y que desapareciera, vio su piel erizada y sonrió: _-"¿Te dio frio?, debes haber sentido el cambio de temperatura de la habitación a la estancia"-_ le dijo para ayudarla a relajarse: _-"Permíteme ayudarte con el Chalé"-_ , ella se lo dio, y la hizo meter primero el brazo derecho, luego levanto su cabello para pasarlo por la espalda y después metió el brazo izquierdo, él estaba casi frente a ella cuando se fijó en su mano, vio el brillo de los diamantes enmarcando la esmeralda, instintivamente le tomo la mano haciéndole levantarla para estar seguro de que era la misma sortija que él le había regalado 7 años atrás, cuando la reconoció sintió que su corazón pegaba otro vuelco, levanto la mirada, buscando la mirada de ella, sus ojos brillaron intensamente con una profundidad que arrastro a Candy hasta la noche de densa bruma cuando lo conoció, su voz profunda la regreso al presente: _-"¡Candy!"-_ y luego su sonrisa, esa risa que la hechizaba con la magia de su encanto: _-"Sabes una cosa Candy, no sabía que aun tenías contigo esta sortija, y me agrada mucho que hubieras decidido ponértela hoy…"-_ Candy cayó en la cuenta que él nunca antes se la había visto puesta, la noche del estreno ella se la quitó antes de ir al hospital.

 **Candy** : _-"Hoy es la segunda vez que la uso, la tenía puesta la noche del estreno"-_

 **Terry** la miro con sorpresa: _-"¿En vedad?"-_ , un haz de dolor atravesó su alma y en sus ojos brillaron las lágrimas, pero volvió a sonreír, ahora la historia sería distinta: _-"Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya debe estar por iniciar la cena"-_ sentía que su corazón latía con tal fuerza que deseaba salir corriendo y surcar el universo entero al lado de Candy.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta causaron sensación, todos los periodistas y reporteros no dejaban de tomar fotografías de ellos, una vez dentro de la residencia ocurrió lo mismo, era Terry quien atraía la atención de todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres querían saludarlo, y también conocer a la dama que lo acompañaba, debido a que casi nunca asistía a esas fiestas y mucho menos acompañado, finalmente fueron guiados a su lugar en la mesa principal, en donde estaba todo el equipo que participaría en la película, Terry sostenía de la mano a Candy en todo momento y no la soltaba por ningún motivo, hasta que estuvieron sentados en la mesa, el banquete estaba por empezar, solo darían el brindis de inicio, Charles MacArthur, quien produciría la película daría el discurso, además habían logrado que el escritor Dr. Conan Doyle estuviera presente en la fiesta, Candy y Terry quedaron sentados cerca de él, y mientras cenaron tuvieron una agradable conversación, los dos tenían un enlace con él, Candy la medicina y Terry la escritura, aunque no se lo dijeron fue una charla muy agradable, Terry logro darse una idea más clara de lo que el escritor pensaba del personaje que él interpretaría, ambos Candy y él lograron relajarse y empezar a disfrutar del evento, cuando el baile inicio Terry no espero demasiado para llevar a bailar a su bella compañera, Candy se dejó llevar por la música recolectando recuerdos felices, era muy fácil perderse en la mirada de Terry tan profunda como la inmensidad del mar, y su risa que le gusta totalmente estuvo acompañándola toda la noche mientras disfrutaban de los bailes modernos, alguien se acercó y llamo a Terry, salieron de la pista, era uno de los ingenieros 'inventores vocacionales' como Terry los llamaba, quería hablar con él sobre el negocio, Candy pensó que la iría a dejar en la mesa, para hablar libremente con esas personas pero no lo hizo, la mantuvo a su lado tomándola de la mano todo el tiempo, Candy ponía atención a la conversación pero también tuvo tiempo de observar la residencia en la que se encontraban, era verdaderamente lujosa, no sabía si era de Karen o de Robert, quizá de los dos, pero hacia evidente la riqueza en la que vivían, Candy se preguntó si ellos tenían tanta riqueza, cuál sería la de Terry, por lo que entendía de la conversación se estaba hablando de sumas de dinero muy cuantiosas, aunque él nunca dejaba ver nada de eso, más bien era muy moderado en su manera de vivir, y eso a ella le gustaba mucho, a ella tampoco le agradaba demasiado lucimiento, cuando finalmente concluyo la charla Terry se volvió hacia ella.

 **Terry** : _-"Discúlpame Lady Pecosa, no esperaba encontrar a los inventores por aquí, ¿ya te has aburrido?"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió contenta: _-"Claro que no, estaba viendo el salón, esta residencia es muy lujosa"-_ volteo a echar un vistazo, cuando vio a Rosalía, lucia muy bonita y alegre acompañada del que supuso era su esposo

La voz de **Terry** atrajo su atención: _-"Desde el martes note la ausencia de un vestido tuyo en el armario, y el que Rosalía tiene puesto, se parece bastante, pensé que lo habías mandado limpiar o algo así, aunque no le encontré sentido porque cuando lo saque de tu equipaje vi que tenía etiquetas de nuevo"_ \- le dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** se sonrió también: _-"A mí me sucedió algo parecido con cierto traje tuyo, que si no me equivoco es idéntico al que trae puesto el acompañante de Rosalía"-_ , los dos se rieron alegres al descubrirse uno a otro lo que habían hecho

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno me parece que tú además vas a necesitar unas zapatillas rojas nuevas…"-_ la miro a los ojos contento: _-"Eres maravillosa, el traje que yo le di a él no era nuevo como tu vestido"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No crees que eso no importa, mira que felices y sonrientes se ven, esta debe ser una noche de ensueño para ellos"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No sé si lo sea para ellos, pero para mí sí lo es"-_ tenía toda la noche conteniéndose de abrazarla, pero ya no quería contenerse más, cuando en ese momento se acercó Karen

 **Karen** : _-"Candy, te ves maravillosa, con razón tienes como loco a este chico, gracias por aceptar venir a esta fiesta"-_ Candy le sonrió agradeciéndole el cumplido, y vio como Terry sonreía cauto ante la indiscreción de ella, entonces Karen se dirigió a Terry: _-"Bueno Galán, lo que me pediste ya está listo"-_ y enseguida se fue

 **Candy** miro a Terry con curiosidad: _-"¿Por qué te dijo eso?, ¿a qué se refiere? Terry"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió _: -"¡Mmm!, es un pequeño favor que le he pedido, hace un rato…, ven conmigo"-_ la llevo de la mano y entraron a un estudio muy elegante había unas cuantas personas ahí entre ellas Robert y Karen, los dos le sonrieron a Terry cuando lo vieron entrar, Candy pensó que se detendrían con ellos pero contrario a eso solo pasaron de largo y salieron a un jardín, entonces Candy noto que en cuanto ellos salieron Karen se acercó a cerrar la puerta

 **Candy** se sintió confundida, Terry la llevaba de la mano caminando sin prisa pero con determinación: _-"¿Qué pasa Terry?, ¿a dónde vamos?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"A la parte trasera de la casa… ¿sabes que Karen tiene un tesoro escondido en esta villa?, le pedí que por favor mandara encender las luces porque quiero mostrártelo"-_

 **Candy** sonrió algo sorprendida: _-"¿Un tesoro?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, es mi lugar preferido de esta mansión, estoy seguro que te va a encantar"_ -

 **Candy** : _-"¿Tu lugar preferido?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, es un jardín, ya casi llegamos"-_ , dejo de caminar y luego le tomo ambas manos: _-"Cierra los ojos por favor"_ \- Candy le obedeció y la hizo subir una pequeña escalinata, y luego una parte plana con piso de mármol, y después otra escalinata pero hacia abajo en forma circular, solo la dejo bajar tres o cuatro escalones: _-"Ahora si Lady Pecosa, ya puedes abrir los ojos"-_

Cuando **Candy** abrió los ojos se quedó anonadada, era un jardín iluminado, las luces parecían salir de abajo de una especie de estanque, rodeado de flores silvestres y árboles frutales, entre las enredaderas brillaban cientos de luciérnagas que hacían parecer que el cielo estuviera frente a ellos y pudieran tocar las estrellas con las manos, pero había algo más que lo hacía especial, a Candy le recordaba el lago de Escocia, el que estaba a un lado de la villa de Terry, donde ella y Terry se sentaban juntos a conversar o a practicar las obras de Shakespeare, era el mismo lugar en donde Terry la había bailado con ella cuando las vacaciones terminaron, había también un árbol como aquel en que la arrincono para besarla, aquel beso deseado por ella que él solo le había dado en la frente. Terry estaba dos escalones debajo de donde estaba ella y la tenía sostenida de la mano, pero él no miraba al jardín, él la miraba a ella. A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos de lágrimas: _-"¡Terry!"-_ hablo en un susurro: _-"Es el lago de Escocia, ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ohh!"-_ , se llevó la mano al pecho porque le pareció que su corazón se le iba a escapar

 **Terry** sonrió con una gran expresión: _-"Karen aun no comprende porque le dijo que esta es la parte más bella de su mansión"-_ le dijo: _-"Hace dos años, me pasaba casi todas la noches aquí, tocando la armónica, me imaginaba que tú estabas sentada a mi lado, pensaba que un día volveríamos juntos a Escocia y nos sentaríamos de nuevo junto al lago, por eso cuando mis padres estuvieron allá yo no pude ir con ellos… no podía ir sin ti"-_ , los ojos de Terry brillaban intensamente como los de ella, luego la insto a bajar: _-"Ven Candy, mira, yo me sentaba aquí"-_ , le señalo el lugar, Candy vio, sí, ese lugar era la parte en la que más se parecía al lago: _-"Pero para que no arruines tu vestido, esta vez, vamos a sentarnos un poco más acá"-_ , Candy se sentía hipnotizada y se dejaba llevar por él, sorprendiéndose cuando vio una banca un poco más atrás: _-"Esta banca la mando poner Karen para mí, insistía mucho en que no me sentara en el piso…"-_ se sonrió: _-"Nunca le hice caso, así que hoy la vamos a estrenar"-_ hizo que Candy se sentara en la banca y él se sentó a su lado, la miraba complaciente: _-"¿Te gusta Candy?"-_

Por primera vez **Candy** quito la mirada del jardín y se volvió a verlo a él, y le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: _-"Terry, es increíble, ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?, ¿cómo es que lo pudieron copiar?, no logro… salir de mi asombro"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"A mí me sucedió igual cuando lo vi por primera vez, no te puedo decir sino que es solo una coincidencia, o quizá un regalo de Dios para nosotros, vine aquí cuando Susana se había muerto, me sentía desesperar, por el deseo de ir a buscarte y entonces Karen me invito a hospedarme un tiempo, y una de esas noches no lograba dormir, sentía que te estaba extrañando demasiado, y la vereda de los jardines me trajo hasta aquí, todos los recuerdos de Escocia acudieron a mi mente, y estando aquí, solo podía pensar en ti… jamás imagine que estaríamos juntos en este lugar"-_

 **Candy** sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, cada vez que Terry le hacía referencia sobre cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto había pensado en ella, sentía como si una luz trasparente iluminara su alma, miro de nuevo al jardín y una avalancha de recuerdos volvieron a ella tanto que las lágrimas se engrosaron más hasta convertirse en suaves sollozos, la fragancia de los narcisos alrededor del estanque inundaba el ambiente y la brisa suave y cálida acariciaba el corazón de Candy: _-"Es un verdadero tesoro, Terry gracias por tráeme aquí, me parece un regalo hermoso "-_ Terry saco su pañuelo y le enjugo las lágrimas.

Los ojos de **Terry** brillaban intensamente, era como si todas las luciérnagas se reflejaran en su mirada: _-"Candy, cuando Karen me dijo que la fiesta seria en su residencia, traerte aquí fue en lo primero que pensé, quería mostrarte este bello jardín… pero hoy te he traído aquí para una cosa más"-_ tomo su mano izquierda en medio de sus dos manos, toco el anillo con suavidad y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: _-"Hace poco más de siete años, antes de encontrarnos en Nueva York, soñé muchas veces con ser yo mismo quien pusiera esta sortija en tu mano, entregártela expresamente para sellar un compromiso de matrimonio, aquella tarde cuando te la di, no podía decirte nada, pero aunque tú no lo supieras yo si supe, que desde el momento en que te la entregue, te estaba entregando mi vida entera, mi alma y cada fibra de mi ser, quería decírtelo, quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo y ya no separarte nunca más de mí. Esta noche cuando la he visto puesta en tu mano, aprecié que la vida me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad… …!Candy!, la sortija ha permanecido contigo todo este tiempo y ya está en tu mano, lo que es una muestra de que todo mi ser ya te pertenece, que desde aquella tarde te di mi vida, mi alma toda te pertenece, pero ahora que la tienes puesta quiero preguntarte si tú quieres recibirme en tu vida… para siempre y sellar esta noche un compromiso de matrimonio conmigo… quiero preguntarte… ¿te quieres casar conmigo Candy?"-_

 **Candy** podía sentir el temblor en las manos de Terry y su voz profunda y llena de anhelo la cautivaba, sus palabras la envolvían como si las delicadas alas de una mariposa la cobijaran, Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no paraban de llorar, podía ver todos aquellos años de dolor y sufrimiento, los días de sombra en donde a veces la obscuridad parecía haberlo cubierto todo… y ahora, una luz intensa y luminosa aparecía ante ella, sentía como si un camino brillante se extendiera delante de sus ojos, la esperanza y aquella alegría infantil que mira en el presente las posibilidades de un mañana lleno de sueños e ilusiones por vivir, ahora estaban ante ella, los sentimientos eran tantos que le anudaban la garganta dejándola sin voz, y en su mente, solo una frase que alguna vez creyó olvidada _"Terry te amo más que a nadie en toda mi vida"_ , miles de sueños cada vez que imagino la vida a su lado, riendo juntos y juntos enfrentando cualquier dificultad, finalmente la alegría libero su voz: _-"¡Terry!, … me ilusiona mucho pensar en el futuro contigo… Terry te amo… y eres la persona con quien quiero vivir para siempre, quiero recibirte en mi vida y que tú me recibas en la tuya, …y… ¡Sí Terry!, ¡Sí acepto esta sortija como sello de un compromiso matrimonial contigo!... ¡Si deseo de ser parte de ti y que tú seas parte de mi para siempre!, porque eres a quien amo y he amado más que a nadie en toda mi vida… ¡!Sí… sí quiero ser tu esposa!"-_ Candy vio resbalar un par de lágrimas por las mejillas de Terry mientras le besaba las manos y mirándola con los ojos tan llenos de amor que la hacía estremecer, entonces como si hubiera estado planeado a lo lejos se escuchó aquel vals que alguna vez bailaron en el colegio

 **Terry** sonrió, había pedido a Karen que le diera tiempo y luego hiciera tocar esa música, parecía como si hubiera sabido exactamente en qué momento pedirlo, miro a Candy con los ojos anegados de felicidad e ilusión y luego le dijo: _-"Princesa Julieta, ¿puedo tener el honor de este baile?"-_ Candy acepto sonriente y él la ayudo a ponerse de pie para empezar a bailar juntos, la tomo por la cintura y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos consintió que las notas musicales guiaran sus sentidos.

 **Candy** lo miraba a los ojos mientras bailaban, y a su mente llego el recuerdo de Anthony, la noche que conoció a Terry vio el rostro de Anthony volverse hacia ella, ahora pudo sentir su presencia en la fragancia de las flores y la suave brisa _"tú lo sabías Anthony, ¿verdad?, siempre supiste que Terry era mi camino, por eso me llevaste hacia él… gracias Anthony porque ahora soy tan feliz, ¡!Soy la prometida de Terry!, ¡seré la esposa de Terry!, Terry, estaremos juntos ya por siempre"_ sentía su corazón vibrar de emoción, _"Terry tu estas muy dentro de mi interior ocupando cualquier espacio que pudiera quedar disponible dentro de mi alma, ¡Te amo Terry!"_ , la felicidad y el amor en Candy eran tan intensos que cuando la música llegaba a su final perdió de sus labios un: _-"¡Te amo Terruce!, ¡Te amo con todas mis fuerzas!"-_

Cuando **Terry** escucho esas palabras salir de ella sintió recorrer un estremecimiento por toda su espalda, sus ojos brillantes llenos de amor sonrieron junto con sus labios y entonces dejo de bailar y con la voz llena de emoción le dijo: _-"¡Te amo Candi's!, ¡Yo te amo a ti también!, ¡Te amo con todo mi ser! Y nunca dejare de amarte"-_ entonces la atrajo hacia él e inclinando la cabeza la beso, en cuanto sus labios rozaron los de ella sintió su cuerpo arder en un fuego incontenible, quería besarla despacio suavemente, pero los últimos días habían sido un suplicio, conteniéndose tanto que ahora el anhelo lo rebasaba, a pesar de sí mismo su beso fue exigente, sin esperarla demasiado, la sentía muy suya y todo su ser quería hacerla suya, Candy sintió ese beso diferente, y a su mente acudió aquel relato, pensó que eran como Adán y Eva en el paraíso, y cuando sintió la calidez de su lengua exigiendo respuesta su cuerpo reacciono automáticamente, se abrazó a él con fuerza, y él hizo el abrazo más estrecho, Candy podía sentir su pecho caliente aprisionando los senos de ella y sintió como un intenso calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, las sensaciones que había tenido antes volvieron a hacerse presentes, era muy consciente de la inquietud de su cuerpo, mientras temblaba por completo como una hoja al viento, sentía que su corazón estallaba derramando un fuego abrazador que la dejo sin aliento, instintivamente se pegó más al cuerpo de él, Terry perdió un gemido al mismo tiempo que la abrazo más fuerte, deslizando su mano hacia sus caderas acercando más su pelvis hacia ella, Candy pensó que su cuerpo iba a estallar en mil pedazos, la humedad en su entrepierna le pedía sentirlo más cerca y se abrazó a él quería fundirse con su cuerpo quería ser una sola con él, Terry hizo más profundo el beso no podía contenerse, no quería contenerse, la mantenía pegada a él porque sentía que se estaba volviendo loco sus manos viajaron por sus piernas haciendo levantar el vestido, Candy estaba completamente entregada a las sensaciones y al amor que la inundaba, podía sentir sus manos y el vestido levantarse y no le importaba quería que continuara, quería sentirlo por completo, quería que aliviara ese dolorcillo que sentía en la parte baja de su vientre, sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de él, Terry sentía temblar todo su cuerpo, quería tomarla, quería hacerla su mujer, no le importaba nada más, ella era su prometida y no tenía que esperar ningún matrimonio para hacerla su mujer, mientras peleaba con el vestido, bajo sus labios hacia su cuello, percibiendo el rico aroma de su perfume, Candy tuvo una leve sensación de abandono cuando Terry soltó sus labios pero fue solo un instante porque enseguida sintió los labios de él besando su cuello un gemido dulce escapo de su boca, sus emociones estallaron cuando la mano cálida de Terry toco la piel de sus piernas por primera vez, deseo que la tocara, que la tocara toda por completo, la languidez de sus besos bajado por su cuello hacia sus senos la estaban haciendo enloquecer arqueo su espalda dejando sus senos a su completa disposición, Terry quería tener un poco de cordura pero Candy no lo ayudaba nada, simplemente se entregaba de una forma tan natural, que él solo podía desear disfrutarla como una exquisita fruta madura, la piel de ella era tan suave, anhelaba calmar toda su ansiedad, no podía esperar más, con sus labios tomo la punta de una de sus senos erguidos, y la dejo sentir su masculinidad a través de la ropa, la reacción de Candy lo enloqueció, podía escuchar su respiración agitada y los suaves suspiros que salían de sus labios se convirtieron en gemidos finos que lo enloquecían cada vez más… una voz que escuchaba muy lejos logro atravesar por su mente

 **Karen** : _-"¿Terryy?... ¿Terryy?... Soy Karen, ¿en dónde están?"_ \- Terry quiso omitir la voz, aferrándose a Candy con más fuerza: _-"!Terryyy!, ¡Candyyy!, ¿en dónde están?"-_ , la voz se escuchaba mucho más cerca

Cuando **Candy** la escucho regreso a la realidad en un solo golpe, fue como su hubiera salido de un sueño lo miro asustada, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y su razonamiento fue consciente de su vestido levantado así como de las manos de Terry en sus piernas: _-"¡Terry!"-_ su voz sonó agitada, tenía la respiración entrecortada

 **Karen** : _-"Candyy, Terryy, ¿Pues donde se metieron?"-_ su voz ya se escuchó muy cerca

Terry hizo un esfuerzo supremo para retirar su cuerpo de Candy , y dejar que el vestido cayera de nuevo sobre sus piernas, se sentía muy acalorado, y la mirada asustada de Candy lo hizo darse cuenta de su inocencia, ella solo se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones, pero que no había estado del todo consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, la volvió a abrazar, recargo su barbilla en la frente de ella, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la respiración, estaba temblando, toda ella estaba temblando y él tampoco podía dejar de temblar, cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de ella en su pecho.

 **Karen** : _-"¡Ahh!, aquí están, debí imaginar que no se habían ido de aquí, No sabes Candy siempre es muy difícil sacar a Terry de este jardín"-_ le dijo mientras iba bajando la escalinata de mármol.

 **Terry** sin moverse, ni siquiera abrió los ojos: _-"¿Qué quieres Karen?"-_

 **Karen** : _-"Perdón que los moleste… ¿interrumpo algo?"-_

Candy tenía la cabeza inclinada escondida en el pecho de Terry pero esa pregunta la hizo estremecer

 **Terry** siguió sin moverse nada: _-"No Karen, no has interrumpido nada, ¿Qué quieres?"-_ la voz de Terry se escuchaba muy controlada

 **Karen** : _-"¡Vaya regreso el Terry arisco!, ya empezaba a extrañarte… Candy no tengo idea como lo toleras, bueno Terry te necesitamos acá"-_ dijo mientras que se retiraba: _-"Ven pronto por favor, todos te están esperando"-_ se fue sin esperar respuesta

 **Terry** siguió abrazando a Candy, sin moverse, sabía que ella tampoco se movía porque estaba muy agobiada, ahora no estaba seguro si debía odiar a Karen o agarrarla a besos, aunque su primer instinto era ahorcarla, sabía que debía agradecerle su ser tan inoportuna, pues ahora entendía iba a hacer suya a Candy solo pensando en sí mismo sin pensar en ella, en ese momento las palabras de Albert atravesaron su mente **'** _aun siendo Candy tan libre de protocolos como lo eres tú, ella es una chica con los mismos sueños y deseos que cualquier otra chica'_ , suspiro, Candy aun no dejaba de temblar, bajo un poco la cabeza y la beso en la frente, mientras pensaba que decirle, pero solo sintió un profundo amor por ella: _-"Te amo pecosa, te amo con todo mi ser, y soy muy feliz que me ames tú también"-_ la retiro un poco y la hizo levantar la cabeza para verla a los ojos: _-"¿Estás bien?"-_ , sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas ruborizadas lo dejaron sin aliento de nuevo, no, ella no estaba bien, ella lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba a ella y no debía volver aponerla en esa situación a menos que estuviera seguro de concluir lo que había iniciado, pero también podía leer la culpa en la mirada de ella: _-"¡Candy!"-_

 **Candy** sentía que su mente estaba toda revuelta y lo peor es que aún no lograba contener la ansiedad que experimentaba en su cuerpo, no supo bien como había llegado hasta ese punto solo que una fuerza irreprimible la había arrastrado y ahora sentía vergüenza por su comportamiento tan indecoroso: _-" ¿!Terry?!... yo…"-_ su voz apenas era audible

 **Terry** le sonrió, no iba dejar que se disculpara de nada: _-"Candy, tu… tu eres increíblemente maravillosa, eso es todo lo que voy a aceptar"-_ y enseguida le froto los brazos con fuerza y rapidez lo mismo que la espalda, ayudándola a cambiar unas sensaciones por otras, luego le dio un beso rápido apenas rosando los labios, le sonreía mirándola a los ojos, termino de frotarle los brazos: _-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-_

 **Candy** parpadeo el movimiento rápido de las manos de Terry le distrajo de sus pensamientos y empezó a sentir un ligero ardor en los brazos y espalda que la hizo querer de retirarse de él, y noto que su respiración se normalizo con mayor rapidez, además extrañamente se sentía contenta, las palabras de Terry que en un momento la confundieron, ahora le parecieron agradables, aunque no dejaba de sentir pudor por lo que había ocurrido: _-"Si, estoy bien… Yo…_ "- le dijo retirándose un poco

 **Terry** sonreía: _-"¿Entramos ya?"-_ se sentía muy feliz y enamorado: _-"Sabes algo Candy, apenas puedo esperar para que ya seas mi esposa… no quiero que ya nada nos separe nunca"-_ la abrazo y luego la tomo de la mano empezaron a subir la escalinata.

 **Candy** lo miraba mientras caminaban por los jardines, estaba abrumada por lo sucedido pero no quiso pensar en ello, no podía creer que Terry fuera a ser su esposo, ella había soñado tantas veces estar con él, vivir juntos, y si había pensado que un día seria su esposa, pero ahora después de 7 años lo estaba viendo ya como una realidad y ahora le parecía que era un sueño del que no quería despertar, ya casi llegaban a la casa cuando le dijo: _-"Terry, ¡tú vas a ser mi esposo!, me parece un sueño"-_

 **Terry** se detuvo antes de entrar y la abrazo: _-"Entonces no despertemos nunca y vivamos soñando siempre"-_ la beso de nuevo, fue un beso rápido que apenas alcanzo a rosar sus labios, aun así Candy se sintió ruborizar, él la volvió a abrazar y luego de un rato entraron al estudio.

Cuando entraron al salón, ya había muy poca gente en la fiesta, más bien quedaba solo la gente cercana, todos estaban en el salón de música, alguien tocaba el piano como si fuera una pianola, y otros conversaban y reían, cuando Candy y Terry entraron, **Helen** fue hacia ellos a saludarlos: _-"Hola no los había visto, después de la cena ya no los volví a ver"-_ ellos le respondieron el saludo, luego ella continuo: _-"Candy me acompañas me gustaría charlar contigo"-_

 **Terry** llevaba a Candy de la mano y se la apretó un poco: _-"No, no te acompaña"-_ no quería soltarla, no sabía que comentarios había hecho Karen y no quería que incomodaran a Candy con sus impertinencias.

 **Candy** noto la actitud sobreprotectora de Terry, y lo tomo del brazo para que la viera, le sonrió y le dijo: _-"Esta bien, estaré bien"-_ enseguida se soltó de su mano y le sonrió a Helen: _-"¿Vamos?"-_

 **Helen** llevo a Candy a la ropería y pidió el bolso de Candy, luego se lo dio: _-"Es conveniente que retoques un poco tu maquillaje"-_ y luego la acerco a un tocador, Candy sintió ruborizarse mientras caminaba, Helen siguió hablando: _-"En realidad te ves maravillosa, pero en un rato más vendrán unos reporteros y lo mejor es que nos veamos como si acabáramos de llegar a la fiesta, hay gente muy poco ética y pueden aprovechar cualquier resquicio para generar noticias hostiles, además nosotros le tenemos mucho aprecio a Terry, aunque él la mayoría de las veces nos mande a volar, pero sabemos que tú, no solo eres su prometida sino que eres realmente importante para él y no queremos que a través de ti la prensa pretenda darle un golpe bajo"-_

 **Candy** se sintió confusa: _-"¿Porque me estás diciendo eso?"-_

 **Helen** : _-"Tus mejillas están muy ruborizadas y tus labios muy enrojecidos, no necesitas maquillaje alguno, pero eso es signo de una sesión digamos… ¿algo intensa?... no… no quiero importunarte, lo mejor es que pongas algo de maquillaje encima, así nadie podrá interpretar nada sobre ti, ni sobre Terry"-_

 **Candy** se sintió invadida, pero en ese momento se miró en el espejo y lo que Helen decía era cierto, su rostro se veía distinto, sus ojos brillaban muy intensamente y sus labios no solo estaban enrojecidos sino que se veían hinchados, algunos caireles estaban un poco fuera de lugar, se ruborizo aún más, no supo cómo reaccionar por una parte le agradeció a Helen, pero también le incomodo su intervención, entendió porque Terry no la había querido dejar ir: _-"Gracias Helen no debiste contrariarte por mi"-_ Candy se puso el labial y el rubor muy tenues, mientras escuchaba y veía a Helen por el espejo

 **Helen** la miro apenada: _-"¡Oh!, por favor te ofrezco una disculpa, puedes pensar que no tengo porque interferir, ni meterme en lo que no me importa, pero la verdad es que tú nos caes muy bien, a Karen y a mí, y nosotros queremos mucho a Terry, nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz como en esta semana, solo deseamos que todo vaya bien para ustedes, por favor discúlpame"-_ se sujetó ambas manos al frente como si estuviera nerviosa: _-"Sabemos que están comprometidos y su vida solo les concierne a ustedes, pero la prensa puede hacer trisas con su reputación mientras no estén casados, especialmente contigo, solo para molestar a Terry, no puedes olvidar que los reflectores del mundo artístico siempre están apuntando hacia él, y si tu estas a su lado también lo estarán hacia ti"-_

 **Candy** la observo detenidamente y le pareció que su comentario era sincero, le sonrió: _-"Esta bien, gracias por tu preocupación"-_ luego le tomo las manos en forma de agradecimiento: _-"Gracias por preocuparse por Terry"-_

Fue entonces cuando **Helen** miro la sortija: _-"Candy, por Dios no me digas que esa es tu sortija de compromiso_ "- la miro a los ojos sorprendida: _-"¡Es muy hermosa!, ¿puedo verla?"-_ le dijo haciéndole levantar la mano

 **Candy** sonrió, de pronto recordó que ahora en verdad era la prometida de Terry y la felicidad inundo su corazón: _-"Sí, esta es la sortija de compromiso que me dio Terry"-_

 **Helen** : _-"¡Es bellísima! Candy es una joya verdaderamente fina, Terry debe amarte hasta el cielo"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si, también yo lo amo a él… no podría nunca dejar de amarlo"-_

 **Helen** : _-"¡Oh! cuanto te envidio, no por Terry, por la suerte de encontrar al amor de tu vida y estar con él para siempre, yo quisiera también vivir una historia de amor como la tuya, alguien que me ame tanto como él te ama a ti"-_

 **Candy** sonrió pensando que quizá Helen no conocía la historia real, pero no le dijo nada, solo le pregunto: _-"Pero tú y Charles… ¿no?..."-_

 **Helen** se ruborizo; _-"Él es una persona maravillosa pero yo creo que no… bueno yo… tal vez Charles no se fijaría nunca en mi"-_ Candy sonrió: _-"¿Cómo dices eso?"-_ en ese momento se acercó Karen con otra actriz y Helen aprovecho para cambiar de tema: _-"Mira Karen ven a ver la sortija de compromiso que Terry le dio a Candy"-_ Candy la miro con ojos de reclamo y Helen se disculpó pero demasiado tarde Karen ya iba hacia ellas

 **Karen** : -"A ver, ¡oh es bellísima!, evidentemente Terry se inspiró en tus ojos para elegirla, ¡vaya es una joya muy cara!, pero cuéntanos, ¿Cuándo te la dio?"- le dijo emocionada

 **Candy** sonrió y por un momento no supo que decir, pero no encontró más respuesta que la verdad: _-"Me la dio hace siete años"-_

 **Karen** la miro con ojos de sorpresa, parpadeando rápidamente: _-"¿Fue cuando te conocí en la Florida?... ¡Sí!, es verdad… tú la tenías puesta el día del estreno cuando te vi… tú la tenías puesta… entonces la infeliz de Susana… ¡esa bruja desdichada!, ¡!Oh!, nunca pude soportarla… ¿Cómo se atrevió a romper su compr…"-_ Candy empezaba sentirse incomoda cuando escucho su voz

 **Terry** : _-"¡Ah! aquí la tienen, disculpen señoritas pero ya extraño a mi prometida a mi lado, se las voy a quitar"-_ Candy le sonrió, primero se sintió salvada y segundo escuchar esas palabras ante otras personas, la emocionaba, se ruborizo un poco, él le dijo _: -"¿Te han estado importunando esta damas?"-_ Candy negó con la cabeza: _-"Bueno ya es hora de irnos"-_

 **Karen** : _-"Que egoísta eres Terry, estábamos conversando muy a gusto con Candy y te la llevas"-_

 **Terry** tomo a Candy por la cintura llevándola a su lado: _-"Lo siento Karen, pero ella es mía otro día será, además yo vi que más bien la que estaba hablando eras tú"-_ se volvió hacia Candy y con voz más suave le pregunto: _-"¿Nos vamos?"-_

 **Karen** : _-"¡Oh no! No te vas a ir sin tocar el piano, ni creas que te voy a dejar, ¡me lo prometiste!"-_ Terry la vio con ojos de impaciencia, pero Karen continuo _: -"No me importa que te enojes de todas formas tocas bien aunque eses enojado y los empujo a ambos de nuevo al salón de música… no salí a buscarte hasta los jardines en vano"-_

 **Terry** se paró en seco con cara de incredulidad: _-"¿Saliste solo para traerme a tocar el piano?"-_

 **Karen** : _-"No sé porque te sorprendes, si ya me conoces"-_

 **Candy** tenía ganas de reírse, Karen le estaba empezando a caer bien, volteo hacia Terry y lo miro muy enamorada, a ella también le gustaba que él tocara el piano: _-"¿podrías?"-_ le pregunto Candy

 **Terry** la miro también muy enamorado: _-"¿Y cómo podría no complacerte? Hay que admitir que no se te puede negar nada"-_ Karen y las otras chicas se rieron, cuando entraron al salón todos estaban riendo en una plática, había aproximadamente diez personas

 **Robert** que era quien hablaba: _-"Sí ese caballero que ven ahí, fue capaz de hacerme eso"-_ dijo señalando a Terry

 **Terry** : _-"¿Que dicen de mí?"-_ sonreía de buen humor

 **Charles** : _-"Que eres dueño de una colección completa de las obras de Shakespeare forrada en cuero negro, ¿es verdad?, y se la ganaste a Robert en una apuesta"-_

 **Terry** frunció el entrecejo: _-"No se la gane, la colección es mía hace mucho tiempo, y si se la aposte fue obviamente con la certeza de que no la perdería"-_ alguien les acerco una copa de champaña a cada uno

 **Robert** : _-"Pero es que debiera ser mía, yo merezco tenerla"-_ con un dejo de frustración mal disimulada

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Robert piensa que por llevar el apellido Hathaway ya le pertenece todo lo concerniente a Shakespeare, si fueras de la familia de Shakespeare, ¿qué serias como sobrino de Anne?"-_

 **Robert** : _-"No, sería sobrino nieto, ¡no soy tan viejo!"-_ todos se rieron de él

 **Terry** : _-"Entonces serias sobrino nieto de Anne Hathaway, la esposa de Shakespeare, pero aun así las obras completas de Shakespeare son mías, lo siento"-_ le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

 **Candy** se vuelve hacia Terry con asombro: _-"¿La colección que estaba en la villa de Escocia, es la que apostaste?"-_

 **Terry** le guiña el ojo: _-"Tu sabes que si no hubiera estado seguro de ganar esa apuesta, no lo hubiera hecho"-_ Candy le sonríe y lo observa con mucha atención, le parecía fascinante ver una faceta de Terry que no conocía, él había dejado de ser el huraño del colegio San Pablo que no se relacionaba con nadie de sus compañeros a menos que fuera escrupulosamente necesario, aunque no veía mucha diferencia, él no se permitía hablar de sí mismo más allá de lo necesario y además la misma Karen le había llamado 'arisco' un rato antes en los jardines, pero aun así Terry parecía distinto, o quizá es que todos ellos lo aceptaban tal cual era, podía ser por conveniencia, pensó Candy al recordar lo que Terry le había dicho en el tren sobre lo superficial que podía ser ese mundo.

 **Karen** : _-"Vamos Terry lo prometido es deuda"-_ le dijo haciendo que quien estaba en el piano se levantara y dejándole el espacio libre a Terry, él jalo a Candy y la hizo sentar a su lado en el banco frente al piano, empezó a tocar una melodía. Después cuando termino le dijo al oído a Candy que la melodía siguiente era dedicada especialmente para ella, y toco 'Tarzán pecoso y una mona' agregando al final unas alegres notas que antes no estaban, después toco una más, todos lo festejaban adulándolo unos y otros con un halago honesto, estaban ahí algunos que Helen le dijo a Candy eran reporteros, que participaban en la fiesta como invitados, luego Terry le pidió a Candy que si lo acompañaba con una más Candy se sintió cohibida pero acepto, cuando terminaron Terry se levantó anuncio que ya se retiraban, Candy vio el elegante reloj de piso, estaban sonando las campanadas de las cuatro de la mañana, se sorprendió al ver que era tan tarde, y en ese momento sintió su cansancio, después de muchos ruegos para que se quedaran finalmente lograron despedirse de todos, Terry le ayudo a ponerse el chalé y salieron de la mansión, Terry fue conduciendo y el sonido del motor, la brisa fresca, fueron arrullando a Candy hasta que se quedó dormida, cuando llegaron al departamento ella despertó, sentía mucho sueño, era como si todas las emociones del día se hubieran acumulado para ese momento, se recargo en él para subir las escaleras, en el segundo piso él la levanto en brazos para subir más rápido, entraron al departamento, y Candy se fue directo a la habitación, se sentó en la cama sentía que los ojos se le cerraban solos.

 **Terry** : _-"Candy, no te duermas, ponte tu camisón, ¿o vas a querer que te lo ponga yo?"-_ le dijo jugando, mientras se quitaba las mancuernillas y el saco, cuando paso al baño a ponerse la pijama le acerco su camisón y bata de dormir, cuando salió, abrió el armario para a colgar su frac.

 **Candy** ya se estaba metiendo en las sabanas, lo vio: _-"¿Siempre eres tan ordenado?"-_

 **Terry** volteo hacia ella, vio el vestido y toda su ropa sobre el banquito del tocador: _-"Y tu ¿siempre eres tan desordenada?"-_ le pregunto con tono de broma.

 **Candy** se rio apenada: _-"Ay es que tengo mucho sueño"-_

 **Terry** negó con la cabeza: _-"No, no te justifiques Pecas"-_ , apago la luz y se metió en la cama sentía los ojos pesados de sueño, cuando se acostó ella se acurruco

 **Candy** : _-"¿Si tu no fuiste a Escocia como es que Robert supo que tienes una colección de las obras de Shakespeare?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Mi padre las había trasladado al castillo, fue otra de las sorpresas que me dio, cuando volví a visitar mi habitación ahí estaba, él me obsequio la villa de Escocia y todo su contenido, pero quiso llevar la colección a mi habitación en su castillo, no sé porque, quizá como una forma romántica de pensarme cercano la verdad es que no resistí la tentación de presumírselas a Robert"-_

 **Candy** : _"Ese sí que fue un gran regalo de tu padre, ¿Pero apostarlas?, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti, ¿y le apostaste con todas las obras?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Exactamente, le aposte toda la colección que consta de 37 libros los publicados y los no publicados, todos los que escribió él, aunque hay algunos en los que dicen que solo fue coautor, de unas de sus últimas obras, ¡Mmm!, Por supuesto que era una apuesta muy ventajosa para mí y tenía la certeza de ganarla, de otra forma no lo hubiera hecho"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Tu sabes mucho de Shakespeare ¿verdad?... me gustaría conocer más de su historia y leer tu colección"-_

 **Terry** la acerco más a él: _-"Sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije que fui nombrado como Sir de Stratford-on-Avon?, bueno con el nombramiento venia incluida una villa en Warwickshire a un lado del rio Avon, cuando vayamos a Inglaterra la podrás ver todo lo que quieras, estoy seguro de que Stratford te va a gustar, es una ciudad pequeña pero muy pintoresca, te va a encantar… no sé tal vez sería un buen lugar para vivir"-_ pensar que estarían juntos y viajarían juntos y tendrían una vida juntos ya por siempre lo lleno de entusiasmo, sintió deseo de besarla, pero su piel aún era demasiado sensible a ella, los recuerdos del beso de esa noche se agolparon en su memoria, cerró los ojos y suspiro: _-"Sera mejor dormirnos ya Candy"-_

 **Candy** con la voz muy soñolienta: _-"Si, tengo mucho sueño"-_ se arropo y se quedaron dormidos de inmediato.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Por fin lo logre, pude modificar el capitulo 19, ahora si ya esta listo chicas, por si desean saber que ocurrió antes de el capitulo actual.

Una enorme disculpa, puesto que he estado con múltiples ocupaciones y en la fecha anterior pase rápido a subir los capítulos con prisa por lo que no me di cuenta del error que había cometido... sin embargo ya esta todo tal cual corresponde.

Un abrazo a todas!


	22. Chapter 21

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"UNA INESPERADA VISITA"

Capítulo 21

 **Terry** abrió los ojos, estaba acostado de lado frente a ella que lo abrazaba también, de inmediato las sensaciones en su cuerpo se pusieron en alerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería, despertarla y tenerla, hacerla su mujer, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron, sentir su delicada piel entre sus manos, su entrega sin reservas, abandonándose por completo a él, en su mente repaso detalle a detalle el delirio de ese momento, además de percibir en su boca el dulce sabor de sus labios que lo embriagaba, sintió su cuerpo agitarse con violencia, era tan fácil, besarla ahora mismo y dejarse llevar… era tan fácil… respiro profundo, sin embargo las palabras de Albert en aquella carta también paseaban en su mente, _"cuanto te odio Albert, eres un maldito entrometido"_ –pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de ella que lo observaba amorosamente, se mordió los labios con fuerza, _"al diablo con Albert y todos los estúpidos protocolos de la sociedad"_ –pensó, se acercó a ella para besarla.

 **Candy** había despertado creyó que estaba dormido, esta mañana la alegría anegó todo su ser, recordó la ceremonia de compromiso de Annie, le había resultado tan bella, a ella le hubiera gustado tener una ceremonia así… sin embargo la forma que Terry le había pedido que fuera su esposa le parecía un sueño y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba ya ninguna ceremonia de compromiso, después recordó la ceremonia de matrimonio, había sido linda, ella había acompañado a Annie a ver los vestidos de novia, para que le diseñaran el suyo, y entre los vestidos encontraron uno de corte victoriano que había encantado a Candy, Annie y Patty insistieron mucho en que se lo midiera, Patty también se midió otro vestido, había sido una tarde entre divertida y nostálgica para ella y para Patty, pero para Annie había sido una tarde de ensueño, Candy trato de imaginar que había sentido Annie el día de su boda, ' _estoy muy nerviosa_ ', le había confesado su inquietud por la noche de bodas, Candy sonrió, que diferentes eran Archie y Annie de ella y Terry, Archie nunca beso a Annie antes de la boda porque ella nunca se lo permitió, y Candy no se sentía nerviosa por la noche de bodas, pero pensó que definitivamente si quería tener una, miro a Terry y lo vio sonreír, supo que entonces ya no estaba dormido, sintió amarlo más que nunca, él abrió los ojos lo vio morderse los labios, su mirada intensa le dejo un vuelco en el estómago y cuando lo vio acercarse un poco más, supo que la iba a besar y retrocedió: _-"Buenos días"-_ le dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pues lo vio detenerse en seco cuando ella había evitado que la besara: _-"Debe ser tardísimo, es mejor levantarnos ya"-_ le dijo empujándolo un poco y saliendo de la cama

 **Terry** la observo sorprendido como si ella de pronto se hubiera convertido en agua que se le escapaba de las manos: _-"Espera un momento tú, no, no te vayas,"-_ le dijo tratando de alcanzarla y riéndose con resignación

 **Candy** se rio con él: _-"¡Mmmgg!, mejor sí me voy"-_ dijo alejándose más de la cama, entonces lo vio levantarse rápido como si fuera atraparla y por instinto salió corriendo hacia la estancia dejando escapar un gritillo por la sorpresa, desde el piano escucho su risa

 **Terry** : _-"Pecosa, anda, ven a curarme los tobillos"-_ le decía riendo

A **Candy** el tono de voz de Terry le decía que no quería que le curara nada, por lo menos no los tobillos, le dio risa: _-"¡Mmmgg! No, tus tobillos ya están sanos"-_ pero recordó que en la noche anterior en realidad no se los había curado: _-"Sera mejor que almorcemos primero y después te curo los tobillos"-_ , le dijo pasando por la puerta de la habitación hacia la cocina, lo vio sentado en los pies de la cama, Candy se puso a preparar el desayuno.

 **Terry** fue a la cocina a ayudarla: _-"¿Viste la hora que es?"-_ pero no alcanzo a decirle nada más porque las campanadas del reloj del comedor tocaron las doce del mediodía: _-"Y nosotros aun en pijama"-_ se miraron y rieron divertidos, almorzaron repasando las charlas de la noche anterior que Candy había tenido con Karen y Helen, más tarde ella le reviso los tobillos sentados en el sofá de la estancia, solo quedaba unas pequeñas llagas en el pie derecho, lo curo: _-"Entonces, ¿aún no podemos ir a la playa?"-_ Candy negó con la cabeza y se levantó a dejar los remedios al botiquín, Terry se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar para ella, luego la llamo: _-"Ven Lady Pecas, tenemos que seguir practicando para las siguientes fiestas"-_ , ella fue a sentarse a su lado muy sonriente, estuvieron tocando juntos.

Había llegado a media mañana, solo almorzó y se dirigió al edificio, ya pasaban de la 1:30 cuando llego al portón escucho la música de un piano _"Vaya debe vivir un músico renombrado aquí"_ –pensó, vio el departamento del segundo piso totalmente devastado, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, empezó a subir las escaleras, la música paro y luego comenzó a sonar de nuevo noto que la música venia de arriba, imagino que sería grato vivir con un vecino músico que les alegrara los días con su talento, pero enseguida se fijó que eran cuatro manos las que tocaban el piano, llego al segundo piso y fue hacia el departamento incendiado, sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando entro, no había quedado nada, ni un solo mueble se había salvado, solo la habitación y el estudio estaban intactos, _"quizá ella estaba en uno de esos dos sitios cuando sucedió"_ , pero recordó lo del fosforo entonces imagino que en realidad ella lo más probable era que había estado en la cocina cuando todo aconteció, entro hasta la cocina, era un espacio muy largo desde la puerta hasta la cocina, siguió en sus cavilaciones mientras contemplaba el catástrofe y pensaba conteniendo la respiración en todo lo que podía haber significado. De pronto una nota desafinada, y luego unas risas divertidas y voces… _"¿Así que eran ellos?"_ , sonrió en silencio.

 **Terry** : _-"¿Pero que le ha pasado a tu mano, ha enloquecido?"-_ le dijo sosteniendo la mano derecha de Candy como si fuera un espécimen raro: _-"Que alguien por favor traiga un médico, que examine esta cosa"-_ , le decía actuando como si realmente estuviera asustado pero riéndose al mismo tiempo

 **Candy** también reía: _-"Hasta para jugar eres buen actor, si yo te escuchara ahora mismo ya me habría apresurado a ayudarte"-_ él le beso la mano todavía riéndose: _-"Sabes Terry nunca he visto una actuación tuya completa, hubiera querido verte en Hamlet, ¿ya no lo pondrán en escena nuevamente?"-_

 **Terry** recordó la carta que Candy le envió a Eleonor, aunque ya había pasado tiempo de la temporada de Hamlet, fue cuando Susana había muerto, cuando él había dudado de buscar a Candy, pues desde la colina ella parecía muy feliz y él temía enfrentar su olvido, Eleonor le había mostrado la carta, fue cuando Terry se dio cuenta que en realidad Candy si había estado en Rockstown y que no había sido una alucinación como él se había querido hacer creer, también en aquella carta Candy había declinado la invitación de ir a verlo actuar, Terry aun podía recordar aquellos renglones; _"No obstante… tengo que rechazar su invitación" había escrito Candy, "Quiero ver a Terry actuar, pero no quiero ver a Terry, si veo la obra, querré verlo, querré verlo y hablar con él, además le prometí a Susana, le prometí que nunca más vería a Terry" las palabras de Candy habían sido difíciles de asimilar_ y él había experimentado tristeza, regreso al presente sonriendo algo melancólico: _-"No lo sé"-_ luego sonrió más alegre: _-"Apenas se puede creer, yo actuando todo el tiempo para ti y tu nunca has visto una obra completa"-_ cerro la tapa del piano con expresión seria y luego su voz cambio totalmente e inclinando la cabeza levemente empezó: _-"Ser o no ser... He ahí el dilema"_ \- luego haciéndola levantar del banco y mirándola a los ojos continuo: _-"¿Qué es mejor para el alma, sufrir insultos de fortuna, golpes, dardos…,"-_ la fue llevando de la mano al sofá grande de la estancia mientras ponía el banco del piano frente a ella, luego regreso al banco y continuo interpretando el monologo de Hamlet: _-"…o levantarse en armas contra el océano del mal, y oponerse a él y que así cesen? Morir, dormir... Nada más; y decir así que con un sueño damos fin a las llagas del corazón y a todos los males, herencia de la carne, y decir: ven, consumación, yo te deseo. Morir, dormir, dormir... ¡Soñar acaso! ¡Qué difícil! Pues en el sueño de la muerte ¿qué sueños sobrevendrán cuando despojados de ataduras mortales encontremos la paz? He ahí la razón por la que tan longeva llega a ser la desgracia..."-_

Hasta el piso de abajo llego su voz, y experimento mucha curiosidad, era evidente que en el piso de arriba los paisajes cambiaban con rapidez, subió las escaleras, _"el departamento #5 ¿está todo hecho de cristal?"_ –pensó al ver los grandes ventanales, desde ahí lo vio a través de las cortinas blancas casi trasparentes, también vio la cabeza de ella sentada en el sofá frente a él… _"Sí, Terry está actuando para ella"_ –pensó y se quedó observando desde ahí

 **Terry** : _-"¿Pues quién podrá soportar los azotes y las burlas del mundo, la injusticia del tirano, la afrenta del soberbio, la angustia del amor despreciado, la espera del juicio, la arrogancia del poderoso, y la humillación que la virtud recibe de quien es indigno, cuando uno mismo tiene a su alcance el descanso en el filo desnudo del puñal? ¿Quién puede soportar tanto? ¿Gemir tanto? ¿Llevar de la vida una carga tan pesada? Nadie, si no fuera por ese algo tras la muerte —ese país por descubrir, de cuyos confines ningún viajero retorna— que confunde la voluntad haciéndonos pacientes ante el infortunio antes que volar hacia un mal desconocido…_ "-.

Candy estaba envuelta en un mundo de fascinación, su mente recreo un escenario y las luces con todo y el vestuario, mientras lo observaba sentía su corazón vibrar con su actuación

 **Terry** : _-"La conciencia, así, hace a todos cobardes y, así, el natural color de la resolución se desvanece en tenues sombras del pensamiento; y así empresas de importancia, y de gran valía, llegan a torcer su rumbo al considerarse para nunca volver a merecer el nombre de la acción…"-_

Desde afuera sonrió al verlo en pijama, realmente su actuación era muy buena, lo había trasladado de tal forma que ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba en pijama.

 **Terry** : _-"Pero, silencio... la hermosa Ofelia ¡Ninfa, en tus plegarias, jamás olvides mis pecados!"-…_ enseguida se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia agradeciendo la atención, Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le aplaudió muy emotiva, cuando se dieron cuenta alguien más aplaudía del otro lado de la puerta a través del ventanal

Sorprendidos **Candy** y **Terry** lo miraron y al unisonó exclamaron: _-"¡! Albert!"-_ , Terry se apresuró a abrir la puerta

 **Albert** : _-"En verdad una soberbia actuación, no en vano son tan buenos los comentarios sobre tu trabajo"-_ abrazo a Terry como al amigo que en mucho tiempo no había visto, momentáneamente Terry se sorprendió, pero enseguida correspondió el abrazo

 **Terry** : _-"¡Albert hermano!, que sorpresa, es muy agradable recibirte en nuestra casa"_ \- volteo y miro a Candy pensando que estaría absorta en Albert pero la descubrió observándolo a él, cuando sus miradas se encontraron los ojos de ella brillaron llenos de luz, como si ella quisiera dejarle saber que la presencia de Albert no tenía mayor importancia para ella. Terry le sonrió, luego volvió a Albert: _-"Por favor pasa, siéntate"-_ le dijo mientras movía el banco y lo regresaba a su lugar en el piano

 **Albert** fue muy consciente de todos los mensajes que se intercambiaron en esos segundos, Terry había dicho 'nuestra' casa, y Candy solo se había puesto de pie pero no se acercó a saludarlo, en cambio había centrado toda su atención en Terry regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa, que por un momento hizo que Albert se sintiera como intruso en ese lugar, cuando Terry hizo espacio para que pasara, Albert llego hasta Candy: _-"¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú en camisón y bata todavía?"-_ la abrazo y Candy correspondió el abrazo

 **Candy** sonriente y muy contenta: _-"¡Oh! Albert, que maravillosa sorpresa, nunca espere verte aquí, creí que ya estabas en tu viaje"-_ luego se apartó de él y le pidió que se sentara, Terry estaba observando desde el piano, sentía miedo que su corazón dejara de latir, pero toda la actitud de Candy lo mantenía con vida, ella no estaba correspondiendo al galanteo inconsciente que Albert le hacia

 **Terry** sonrió contento cuando vio que Albert se sentó en el sofá pequeño y Candy regreso al lugar que había estado ocupando: _-"Hace calor, Albert ¿quieres una limonada?"-_ Albert que traspiraba un poco en la frente asintió, Terry camino hacia la cocina mientras seguía hablando: _-"¿Traigo limonada también para ti Pecas?"-_

 **Candy** volteo y lo miro sonriente: _-"No gracias, ¡yo me baño sola Terry!"-_

 **Terry** soltó una carcajada sorpresiva desde la cocina pues nunca espero aquella respuesta, Albert los miro con curiosidad cuando Terry regreso con tres vasos de limonada y se sentó a lado de Candy riéndose y le aclaro a Albert: _-"Yo estaba sentado en el comedor del tren muy concentrado leyendo, y luego de un rato una dama se sentó conmigo pero yo no la vi, cuando finalmente la veo y descubrí que era Candy, fue tal mi sorpresa que se me cayó el libro de las manos y tire las limonadas que estaban sobre la mesa…"_ -

 **Candy** sonriendo lo agrego: _-"Me mojo toda, desde la cabeza, todo el vestido, ¡toda!"-_

 **Albert** reía a carcajadas junto con ellos cuando le contaban detalladamente la eventualidad, sobre todo cuando Candy regaño a Terry por estarla secando, se rio tanto que pensó que terminaría dolorido del estómago, lo mismo fue cuando Terry le relato el susto que Candy le había puesto al encontrarse en el camarote, Albert pensaba que era un encuentro bastante divertido el que habían tenido, y por un momento sintió envidia de Terry pero fue solo un momento, ver la felicidad en el rostro de Candy lo llenaba de satisfacción, sin saber muy bien porque el recuerdo de Katherine atravesó su mente y continuo riendo junto con ellos, cuando por fin pudo parar de reír, volvió a verlos: _-"¿Cómo es que ustedes dos todavía están en ropa de dormir si ya pasan de las 4:00 de la tarde?_ "-, Candy y Terry se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo y Albert centro su atención en Terry, había una clara pregunta en su mirada.

 **Terry** : _-"Oh no, ayer tuvimos una fiesta y termino hasta muy tarde, bueno no termino, nosotros nos venimos a dormir antes, eran las 5:00 de la madrugada cuando apague la última luz"-_

 **Candy** no noto la intención de Albert al preguntar ni que la respuesta de Terry tuviera mayor sentido, y agrego: _-"Apenas a las 12:30 empezamos a desayunar y luego cure a Terry y nos distrajimos tocando el piano"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, yo pensaba que hoy podíamos ir de picnic a la playa pero la enfermera pecosa es demasiado escrupulosa y no me dejo"-_ dijo viendo a Candy con ternura

 **Candy** le aclaro a Albert: _-"Los tobillos de Terry ya casi están bien pero aún quedan unas llaguitas que están demorando mucho en sanar y pudiera infectarse con la arena y el agua del mar… sin contar con todo lo que le ardería la sal del agua"-_ termino riendo al recordar los primeros días en que Terry se quejaba cada vez que lo curaba

 **Albert** los miro serio, ellos manejaban el tema, ya muy serenos, pero después de ver el departamento incendiado, Albert había vuelto a experimentar ansiedad y preocupación por ellos: _-"¿Realmente están bien?"-_ les pregunto tornando seria la conversación vio el cabello corto de Terry y recordó lo que le había dicho en la carta: _-"Me gustaría saber exactamente qué sucedió"-_ Candy comenzó a contar como había ocurrido todo, ella se volvió a sentir nerviosa y Albert experimento mucha furia hacia el administrador de lugar, pensó que debía tomar alguna medida legal para escarmentarlo, después Terry conto con detalle lo que él recordaba desde el momento en que llego al edificio hasta que la vio despertar en la ambulancia, mientras hablaba sintió que Candy había empezado a temblar y automáticamente la abrazo para tranquilizarla, ella se acurruco en él, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo íntimo que era su contacto, y aunque Albert lo noto, pudo entender porque estaba tan unidos, cada vez que constataba el amor que Terry le tenía a ella y la forma en cómo ella le correspondía más se daba cuenta de que ellos habían nacido el uno para el otro, cuando el relato de los dos termino sonrió vagamente, terminando de asimilar los hechos, levanto la cabeza y viendo a Terry le dijo: _-"Terry, en verdad gracias"-_

 **Terry** negó con la cabeza: _-"No, sabes que no debes darme las gracias de nada"-_ le dijo muy serio viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, pero enseguida su expresión cambio a pícara: _-"Te juro que de haber sabido la forma en que me iba a estar curando esta pecosa, la hubiera dejado adentro"-_ termino riéndose

 **Candy** se volvió a él empujándolo: _-"¡Terry!, ¿Cómo te atreves?"-_ , él se levantó rápido antes que le pegara riéndose.

 **Albert** también se rio le parecían como niños, se levantó fijándose que el departamento era un poco más chico que el de Candy, luego recordó que ese era el departamento que George había contratado primero, pero alguien muy influyente lo había preferido y se los habían cambiado, _"así que ese alguien era Terry"_ –pensó, _"se diría que este encuentro ya estaba destinado"_ , fue al balcón y empezó a recorrerlo: _-"Este departamento es un poco más chico que el de abajo ¿verdad?"-_ , dio un vistazo al estudio y luego a la habitación: _-"¿Por qué hay solo una cama desatendida?"-_ Candy y Terry se miraron uno al otro, el rubor en las mejillas y los ojos de susto de Candy le dieron a Terry la pauta de respuesta, pero Albert se adelantó: _-"Oh, sí ya se, seguro esta es la habitación de Candy, siempre tan desordenada"-_ dijo viendo el vestido sobre el banco del tocador Candy se ruborizo de nuevo pero ahora por otra causa, Terry se rio de ella a carcajadas y Albert lo siguió en la risa, luego Albert entro hasta la habitación de baño, mientras lo hacía Terry se fijó que la bolsa de viaje de Albert venía con él, lo que indicaba que pensaba quedarse con ellos, le hizo una señal a Candy, pero no alcanzo a decirle nada porque Albert ya estaba de nuevo con ellos: _-"¿Seria mucha molestia si me hospedo con ustedes?"-_ Terry lo miro con cara de molestia, pero antes de que alcanzara a formular palabra Candy intervino

 **Candy** : _-"Claro que no Albert, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras"-_ dijo muy sonriente

 **Terry** volteo a verla con la boca abierta: _-"!Candy!, aquí no hay espacio en donde pueda dormir Albert"-_

 **Candy** lo miro sorprendida: _-"Pero Albert puede dormir en la cama del estudio Terry"-_ él la miro con ojos de ¿qué te pasa?, iba a contestarle cuando Albert intervino

 **Albert** los miraba divertido: _-"Oh no, Candy yo no quisiera incomodar a Terry sacándolo de su cama, yo puedo dormir en ese sofá, recuerden que estoy acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier sitio"-_ dijo señalando el sofá en que hacían estado sentados ellos, solo hasta entonces Candy cayó en cuenta de la situación y miro a Terry con los ojos asustados haciendo una súplica silenciosa

 **Terry** movió la cabeza en negación, dejando ver a Candy su molestia, ella bajo la vista aceptando la culpa: _-"No, Albert yo dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes"-_ Albert miraba a uno y a otro con un regocijo burlón. Las campanadas del reloj sonaron eran las 7:00 de la tarde: _-"Sera mejor que preparemos algo para cenar"-_ quería un espacio para quedarse solo con Candy, pero resulto que Albert se puso a cocinar junto con ellos durante la cena Terry centro la atención en Albert, preguntándole sobre su vida y las decisiones que había tomado, de pronto Terry sonrió: _-"¿Sabes algo?, yo te vi en el despacho del duque… fue solo un instante, iba a entrar a su despacho pero lo vi ocupado y desistí… Sí, con razón cuando te veía en el zoológico, había algo en ti que me llamaba la atención, claro que la ropa era muy distinta y diría que hasta tu tono de voz, era mucho más relajado… ¿Cómo no preste más atención entonces?"-_

 **Albert** lo vio con sorpresa, ese día fue cuando conoció a Terry, el duque lo había mandado llamar para presentárselo pero Terry ya iba saliendo de la residencia y omitió regresar a pesar de la indicación del padre, Albert se conformó con verlo a lo lejos: _-"Si tu hubieras obedecido al llamado de tu padre, nos habrían presentado ese mismo día"-_ sonrió distraído pensando en cómo hubieran cambiado las cosas.

 **Terry** también sonrió pensando lo mismo. Estuvieron conversando hasta muy tarde de los recuerdos de cada uno, del accidente de Albert, de la escuela de Candy en el hospital, de la lucha de Terry por ganar el lugar que tenía en el teatro, se reían con las anécdotas y en ocasiones alguna se ponía seria cuando los otros dos se reían de ella embromándola, tocaron varios tópicos, hablaron de las nuevas actividades de Albert, hasta que llego la madrugada, Candy bostezó: _-"¿Por qué no te vas a dormir a tu cama, Candy?"-_ le dijo Terry haciendo un sutil énfasis en ' _tu cama_ ', pero que ella comprendió, y lo miro con ojos tristes y suplicantes, Terry volteo la vista, como si no la hubiera visto y siguió conversando con Albert.

 **Candy** sintió deseo de llorar, no quería dormir sola de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que Albert malinterpretara la situación, además estaba segura que Terry no querría dormir con ella: _-"Si ya es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño"-_ dijo entre seria y triste, pero luego trato de animarse un poco: _-"Lo bueno es que ya no me tengo que poner el camisón"-_ Albert se rio y Terry la miro con ojos de anhelo, él tampoco quería dormir sin ella: _-"Hasta mañana"-_ , Albert pensó que podría hablar con Terry de lo de la carta y el compromiso paro casi de inmediato Candy regreso: _-"Tengo que curarte Terry"-_ Terry la miro, la amaba mucho aunque estuviera enojado con ella. Entonces se levantaron y mientras ella iba por los remedios a la cocina Terry entro por sabanas y almohada y las acomodo en el sofá, Albert llevo los trastos a la cocina y los empezó a lavar. Candy empezó a curar a Terry y él pensó que podrían hablar mientras Albert lavaba los trastos pero apenas iba a empezar cuando Albert ya estaba ahí

 **Albert** : _-"Vaya, aún no he perdido la practica en la rapidez para lavar los trastos"-_ finalmente terminaron riéndose, mientras Candy terminaba la curación. Ella se fue a dormir finalmente, y Albert creyó que ya podría hablar con Terry del compromiso y de la llegada de su padre, pero vio que Candy se acostó en la cama sin cerrar la puerta: _-"¿Deja la puerta de su habitación abierta?"-_

 **Terry** la miro, sentía ganas de ir y acostarse con ella: _-"Sí, la deja abierta por si le dan pesadillas"-_

 **Albert** se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud de ambos: _-"Bueno también yo me voy a dormir, espero que mañana tengamos oportunidad de conversar en privado Terry"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Sin que Candy se entere?... lo veo difícil, el lunes quizá"-_ suspiro: _-"¿Por qué no hablamos ahora?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Porque Candy no está dormida"-_

" _Ni se va adormir"_ -pensó **Terry** : _-"Pues mejor, no deberíamos traerla y que hablara también"-_ se sentía un poco de malas por tener que dormir solo

 **Albert** captaba su malestar y decidió por la vía diplomática: _-"Sabes que no, primero necesito hablar contigo, sin que ella se entere… hasta mañana Terry"-_ Albert se levantó y se fue al estudio a dormir cerrando la puerta.

 **Terry** se recostó en el sofá, sabía que no iba adormir, pensaba que era mejor hablar las cosas claras y no andar con tantos rodeos, así podría dormir con ella, pero ella le había dejado saber con la mirada que no quería que Albert supiera que dormían juntos, _"es una tonta"_ -pensó Terry, como si Albert realmente no se diera cuanta, _"¿qué querrá Albert?, ¿por qué vino?, parece que le importara mucho que estemos juntos Candy y yo"_ , cerró los ojos, luego de un rato se sintió observado y los abrió, Candy estaba parada de pie con su almohada a un lado: _-"No, Pecas, vete a tu cama"-_ le dijo y se volvió dándole la espalda, la escucho sentarse en el otro sofá estuvo quieta un rato, después escucho un sollozo muy quedo, se volvió hacia ella: _-"Eso te pasa por amable"-_ hablaba muy bajito para no despertar a Albert, ella estaba sentada con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y abrazando la almohada, Terry cerró los ojos para no verla, otro sollozo

 **Candy** : _-"Ya está dormido, no se va a dar cuenta"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Claro que se va a dar cuenta, no pienses que no se puede despertar, si es que no está despierto ahora mismo y nos está escuchando"-_ Albert sonrió desde el estudio: _-"No entiendo Candy, ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa que dormimos en la misma cama?, ¿por qué te importa tanto? y ¿por qué luego vienes y me pides que vaya adormir contigo?"_ \- se volteo a otro lado para no verla, quería abrazarla, extrañaba mucho abrasarla: _-"Son solo unas noches Candy verte a dormir"-_

 **Candy** sollozo un poco más fuerte, ya no le importaba que Albert supiera, pero de todas formas hablo bajito: _-"Pero tú me prometiste que ya siempre ibas a dormir conmigo"-_ Terry se levantó y la llevo de la mano a la habitación, cuando iban atravesando la puerta, escucho la voz de Albert

 **Albert** : _-"¿Está todo bien Terry?, escuche ruidos"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, estaba seguro que Albert no dormía: _-"Sí, todo bien Albert"-_ detuvo la marcha, tomo a Candy por los brazos y mirándola a los ojos, agrego: _-"Me voy a dormir a la habitación con Candy"-_ ella lo miro con recelo pero bajo la vista aceptando la condición, Terry la abrazo y la llevo a la cama durmiéndose abrazado de ella. Un ruido muy leve lo despertó, abrió los ojos, ya era de mañana, el ruido era el sonido de la perilla de una puerta, por la ubicación Terry supo que era la del estudio, se quedó quieto y vio a Albert salir todavía en pijama paso por la habitación echando un vistazo y luego camino hacia la cocina, Terry vio la hora en el reloj eran las 7:10 de la mañana, un té caliente era un buen momento para hablar con Albert a solas, miro a Candy durmiendo, la beso suavemente en los labios cuanto anhelaba quedarse y tenerla, la soltó despacio aunque ella se resistió un poco buscando su calor, él puso una almohada para que no notara su ausencia tan pronto, se levantó y fue a la cocina: _-"Buenos días Albert, espero que hayas dormido bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar antes de que Candy despierte?"-_ le pregunto mientras se servía del té que Albert ya había preparado

 **Albert** lo vio, Terry sabia como ir al punto, le sonrió: _-"Buenos días Terry, ¿qué tal la noche?"-_ le contesto Albert, señalando con la taza la habitación

 **Terry** capto la indirecta: _-"A veces son noches muy sufridas, a veces simplemente estoy tan cansado que me duermo en cuanto me acuesto… la verdad es que diario procuro cansarme lo más posible, vamos al balcón aquí Candy nos va a escuchar"-_

 **Albert** lo siguió al balcón, notaron que Candy se movió en la cama cuando pasaron, ya estando afuera: _-"Ahora entiendo la palabra suplicio Terry"-_ , le dijo con una risa bromista

 **Terry** sonrió de buena gana pero no deseaba seguir hablando con él sobre Candy, no en ese plano: _-"¿Por qué viniste?, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres hablar?"-_ estaban sentados en la mesa del balcón, era una muy bella mañana de brisa fresca y cielo brillante: _-"Candy no tarda mucho en despertar"-_ le dijo, luego pensó, " _sobre todo cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy con ella_ " -pero no dijo mas

 **Albert** : _-"Recibí un llamado de tu padre, busco comunicarse conmigo para preguntar por ti… y por Candy, por lo del incendio"-_

 **Terry** lo miro muy sorprendido: _-"No creí que se enteraran tan pronto, les envié una carta breve, porque supuse que si les llegaba alguna noticia seria hasta dentro de un mes o más tal vez"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Entiendo que aparentemente él recibió un telegrama hablándole del incendio, pero también del compromiso… Terry él quiere cerrar el compromiso con la familia Andley, respaldándote con sus apellidos y el título nobiliario que te corresponde"-_ Terry se sintió molesto y se puso de pie mirando hacia el mar y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, Albert continuo: _-"Lo cierto es que es más fácil que la familia Andley acepte tu matrimonio con Candy, si te casas con ella como el hijo de un duque que como un actor… me facilitas más las cosas a mi"-_ Terry se volvió hacia Albert con la mirada fría de enfado, pero no alcanzo a decirle nada, un almohadazo lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta

 **Candy** : _-"No creas que una almohada me convence"-_ le dijo y se volvió a meter, Terry alcanzo a pescar la almohada para que no cayera desde el tercer piso, y mientras escucho la carcajada de Albert también se soltó riendo

 **Terry** : _-"Te dije que no iba a durar mucho dormida"-_ la vio entrar en la habitación y supo que seguramente entraría en la ducha puso la almohada en la poltrona: _-"He hecho mi vida sin el apellido ni el respaldo de la familia Real, sin ningún título ni nada de eso acuestas, Albert, si me caso con Candy aceptando de nuevo esos apellidos heredare el ducado y yo no lo quiero"-_

 **Albert** sabía que esa conversación no sería nada sencilla pero la claridad de ideas de Terry le iba a hacer más difícil convencerlo, lo mejor sería reservarle la noticia de que su padre el duque ya venía rumbo a América: _-"Piensa en lo que es más conveniente para Candy"-_

 **Terry** lo miro molesto: _-"Candy se va a casar con Terry y estoy seguro que no le importaría casarse con Terruce Graham, más bien creo que le sería más grato, y si me caso con Candi's White, no tendremos ningún problema"-_

 **Albert** se sintió como si estuviera en una difícil junta de negocios: _-"Pero ella no es solo Candi's White, ella es una Andley, Terry tú la conociste siendo una Andley, de hecho la conociste por ser una Andley y si la vas a hacer casarse contigo solo como Candi's White, entonces la estarás alejando de las personas que la aman"-_

 **Terry** lo miro con sorpresa y mayor enfado, había una frialdad indescriptible en su mirada: _-"Las personas que la aman van a aceptar que ella se case con quien le venga en gana… las personas que realmente la aman, ¡Albert! No ven en ella sus propios intereses… ¿no te parece?"-_

Esta vez fue **Albert** quien se puso de pie sintiéndose abrumado por la fría mirada de Terry, era más que claro que Terry no estaba dispuesto y le estaba dejando saber que dudaba de su interés por el matrimonio entre ellos, Albert se paró mirando hacia la playa mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos en la cornisa, después de un rato dijo con voz relajada: _-"Yo no tengo ningún interés con tu familia Terry, sabes que las negociaciones que tenemos nada tienen que ver con la unión entre Candy y tu…, esas negociaciones ya existen hace mucho tiempo… y a mí, a Albert solo me importa que Candy sea completamente feliz…"-_ lo miro de frente: _-"Tal vez tu pienses Terry que a ella no le importa con quien se esté casando y tienes toda la razón, pero quizá no estás alcanzando a ver la importancia que tiene para ella la aceptación de nuestra familia, y si no me crees piensa ¿por qué anoche no quiso que yo supiera que duermen juntos?, anoche escuche toda su conversación y sé que tú le hiciste esa misma pregunta, ahora yo te digo ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas tu Terry?"-_

 **Terry** se sintió frustrado, él mismo se lo había preguntado ya y no quiso darse respuesta, negó con la cabeza: _-"No Albert a otro con ese cuento, desde tu carta me estas dejando ver, que como cabeza de familia tienes que responder por ella, porque es una Andley, esas Albert son tus verdaderas intenciones, lo dijiste, debes velar por el honor de tu apellido, esa es la realidad"-_

 **Albert** se sintió acorralado, pero continuo con la misma ofensiva: _-"Y tú en tu carta dijiste que ¡por ella! estabas dispuesto a seguir los protocolos, o ya lo olvidaste Terry"-_

 **Terry** no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo miro de frente, pensó que los dos estaban subiendo el tono de voz y trato de controlarse: _-"Si dije que seguiría los protocolos y sigo diciéndolo, pero con mi nombre, y mi nombre es Terruce Graham nada más"-_

 **Albert** levanto la mano para agarrarse la cabeza, y también respiro tratando de calmarse, pensó bien que decirle: _-"Yo necesito hacerte una pregunta Terry y no te molestes, solo se honesto, ¿No estás viendo tu por tus propios intereses solamente?, al casarte con ella como Graham y no con tus otros apellidos, ¿no estás viendo solo por tus intereses?"-_

 **Terry** miro hacia la playa: _-"Sí… pero que yo sea uno u otro a ella no le afecta"-_

 **Candy** alcanzo a escuchar la última frase y los miro a ambos, los vio molestos a los dos: _-"¿Qué es lo que no me afecta?… ¿porque están discutiendo?"-_ ambos voltearon a verla ya estaba bañada y vestida

 **Albert** camino hacia la puerta tomando la almohada mientras entraba: _-"Voy a ducharme"-_ anuncio y miro de nuevo a Terry: _-"Yo creo que tú lo debes de pensar con mayor cuidado Terry… además aun no has dado respuesta a la pregunta"-_ se metió con rumbo a la habitación, Terry lo miro fríamente, aparte de todo la explicación a Candy se la dejaba a él, sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no quería reconocerla, sabía que en realidad a Candy si le importaba ser aceptada por la familia de Albert.

 **Candy** busco la mirada de Terry: _-"¿Que pregunta Terry?, ¿de qué están hablando tú y Albert?, ¿por qué discutían?"-_

 **Terry** la miro, de pronto sintió que la perdía, era estúpido, pero tenía miedo de perderla, se acercó a ella y la abrazo: _-"No discutíamos, Albert me trajo un mensaje de mi padre, él quiere que yo herede el ducado y yo no quiero, Albert también piensa que lo debo aceptar"-_ pensó que más valía decir una verdad a medias que una mentira, no quería que ella supiera que casarse con ella le representaba a él ningún conflicto pensó en Annie y Archie, lo difícil que había sido para ellos porque ella no había tenido un apellido a la altura de la familia Andley y ahora ellos porque él era un actor y el apellido Graham no era más importante, pensó en su padre en lo feliz que estaría de que la familia Andley de América se uniera a los Grandchester, y cualquiera podría pensar que para ellos todo era más fácil, solo había que decidir que apellido usar para casarse, pero Terry no quería recibir el ducado. Respiro profundo y la miro: _-"¿Qué se te antoja hacer este domingo?, ¿tal vez quieras practicar tu conducción un poco más?"-_ , le dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** también le sonrió, pero podía leer en sus ojos cierta inquietud: _-"Sí, me gustaría ir por la campiña que visitamos la vez anterior"-_

 **Terry** la miraba con ternura, procurando ocultar su inquietud: _-"¿Cómo te perece si vamos con rumbo al sur por a Santa Ana a Oceanside? es casi el mismo paisaje pero con más viñedos, quizá Albert quiera acompañarnos, ¿Qué tal si le das la sorpresa de que sabes conducir?, yo conduzco primero, y luego en el regreso conduces tu"-_ Candy sonrió un poco nerviosa, pero asintió, entraron y Terry doblo las sabanas que no había utilizado, mientras Candy acomodo la cama del estudio, juntos acomodaron la cama de la habitación, luego fueron a la cocina, estaban por empezar a preparar el desayuno cuando Albert los alcanzo, Terry opto por meterse a la ducha, mientras ellos se encargaban del desayuno

 **Albert** espero a que Terry se metiera a la ducha: _-"Candy, buenos días hace un rato no me saludaste, parecías más interesada en golpear a Terry con la almohada que en dar los buenos días"-_

 **Candy** se ruborizo: _-"Lo siento Albert, olvide que estabas tú"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Pues vaya que soy fácil de olvidar, dormir unas noches con Terry te ha facilitado olvidar, ¿no es así Candy?"-_ le dijo riéndose tratando de parecer relajado, aunque en realidad se sentía tenso por estar a solas con ella.

 **Candy** lo miro sorprendida, nunca imagino que Albert le hiciera un comentario tan indiscreto: _-"¡Albert!, ¿Cómo me dices eso?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"¿Así que ya soy Albert de nuevo?, ayer pensé que era solo por el momento de mi llegada, ¿pero hoy también?, ¿Cuándo deje de ser Bert?, estoy a punto de sentirme celoso Candy"-_ se sentía más estresado de lo esperado, aunque estaba intentando mantener la calma, primero por Candy y luego por que debía convencer a Terry pero el carácter de este no le iba a facilitar nada, y ahora creía que no lo iba a lograr, quería buscar apoyo en Candy pero no sabía cómo sin decirle nada

 **Candy** se ruboriza y se vuelve a mirarlo con cariño: _-"Lo siento Bert, en realidad no sabía si te podía seguir llamando así …y también lo hago por Terry, no deseo incomodarlo…, ¿Por qué no me cuentas, debido a que no has iniciado tu viaje?"-_

 **Albert** respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo, al recordar que aquel viaje lo había planeado para ellos dos y que sin ella no tenía sentido hacer ningún viaje: _-"Logramos resolver algunas cosas desde Chicago, además tengo un asunto digamos importante que resolver por aquí y…"-_ no supo exactamente que lo llevo a decirle: _-"Sabes he conocido a alguien"-_

 **Candy** lo mira con curiosidad: _-"¿Conocido a alguien?, te refieres a una mujer"-_

 **Albert** de pronto se sintió confortado y sonrió de manera inconsciente: _-"Si su nombre es Katherine y sabes su alegría me recuerda mucho a ti, …entonces ella realizara un viaje en dos meses más, y pensé que podría viajar con ella, así yo atiendo mis negocios y no viajo solo, además eso me da espacio para resolver el asunto pendiente que tengo por acá"-_ dijo, improvisando lo del viaje, aunque luego de decirlo no le pareció mala idea.

 **Candy** lo miro atentamente le parecía raro escuchar a Albert de una posible relación de pareja, había pensado que iba a sentir celos, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no, le regalo una amplia y alegre sonrisa: _-"Me siento feliz por ti Bert, parece que las vidas de todos van tomando su sentido de vuelta… ¿y cuál es el asunto que te trae por acá?"-_

 **Albert** medito muy bien antes de contestar, esa podía ser la oportunidad de encontrar el apoyo de Candy: _-"He venido a traer un mensaje a Terry"-_

 **Cand** y: _-"Oh, no sé si debo ofenderme, ¿has venido hasta acá por Terry y no por mí?..."-_ Albert sonrió y ella también luego le dijo: _-"¿Es lo de su padre, que quiere que reciba el ducado?"-_

 **Albert** medito, así que eso era lo que Terry le había dicho, bien le estaba ayudando: _-"Si Candy, el padre de Terry quiere que herede el ducado y Terry se está negando, ¿tú qué piensas?, ¿no crees que debiera ser dócil a su destino y aceptarlo?"-_

 **Candy** vio a Albert: _-"Terry tiene razón, la vida tuya y la de él se parecen, solo que Terry se ha esforzado mucho y ha salido adelante sin el apellido de su padre, ni ningún otro, bueno tú también lo hiciste, pero Terry estuvo realmente solo, yo creo que solo a él le toca la decisión de aceptarlo o no aceptarlo"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Pero cuando se nace bajo un apellido se tienen responsabilidades que cumplir con el nombre, yo trate de evadirlo por mucho tiempo y al final lo tuve que asumir, y no dejo de sentir culpa por mi egoísmo"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pero tú no renunciaste nunca al apellido y Terry si lo hizo, yo no pienso que él sea egoísta por no querer heredar el título de su padre, además Terry tiene otros hermanos que lo pueden heredar"-_ Candy se mordió los labios evocando lo que Terry le había contado, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo que lo que acababa de decir no era posible y aunque pudiera pasar el ducado a su siguiente hermano recordó que de Richard II, tampoco deseaba heredar nada

 **Albert** la vio con curiosidad: _-"No Candy, esos títulos solo los hereda el primogénito, y por lo que entiendo si hubo un matrimonio entre los padres de Terry por lo que si nació como hijo legítimo, o no sé bien como sea, pero el duque me ha hecho saber que a Terry le corresponde el ducado y debe aceptar su destino, lo podría heredar el siguiente hermano solo si Terry muriera"-_

 **Candy** se ríe: _-"Me parece extraño escucharte hablar así, tú no eres de las personas que tratan de imponer las cosas y menos aún que te interese algo como lo de la familia de Terry, ¿por qué te importaría tanto?"-_ la pregunta de Candy puso a Albert en jaque, afortunadamente ella no espero respuesta: _-"De cualquier forma yo estoy de acuerdo con Terry y solo que él lo decidiera por sí mismo, no creo que aceptara algo así, por convencimiento, Terry ha vivido por sí mismo, ni siquiera uso el apellido de su madre para abrirse camino en el mundo de la actuación, no veo porque debiera regresar a los Grandchester y demás apellidos Reales"-_

 **Albert** suspiro dándose por vencido, en ella no encontraría apoyo, aunque fuera para bien de ella misma, se sintió enfadado: _-"Candy anoche escuche tu conversación con Terry, y pienso que ustedes son libres de vivir su vida como quieran, solo que me parece que has estado siendo egoísta con él, no puede ser que lo estés torturando con dormir contigo si no llevan vida conyugal, no has pensado que para él eso puede ser desagradable, yo te sugiero que ya no duermas con él hasta que se casen, además no es propio de una dama hacer lo que estás haciendo Candy"-_ en cuanto termino de pronunciar palabra, se sintió muy culpable por lo dicho

Candy lo miro sintiéndose muy contrariada, pero no alcanzo a decirle nada porque Albert salió de la cocina a poner los platos en la mesa del comedor, ella se quedó pensando y experimento culpa por pensar que había estado desagradando a Terry al dormir con ella, recordó como la noche anterior ella había experimentado sentimientos de ansiedad y desesperación y unos días antes también de tal forma que había sentido inquietud de volver a dormir con él y sentir lo mismo, por primera con lo que Albert le decía pudo ver que Terry había estado experimentando molestias por compartir con ella la cama sin hacer vida marital con ella, se sintió muy triste y culpable, además el pudor que sentía por qué Albert le hubiera hablado de esa forma también la embargaba, sintió deseo de llorar y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en ese momento entro Terry en la cocina

 **Terry** : _-"Estoy listo Pecas, ¿me curas antes de almorzar?"-_ entonces se fijó que lloraba: _-"¿Qué sucede Candy?, ¿por qué estas llorando?"-_ , se acercó y la hizo levantar la cabeza, Albert estaba por entrar en la cocina pero espero

 **Candy** : _-"Lo siento, yo no sabía que te estaba torturando"-_

 **Terry** la miro sorprendido: _-"¿De qué hablas?, ¿cuál tortura?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Por dormir conmigo, sin…"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, dos noches antes había estado a nada de ser su mujer y seguía complicándose con eso, a menos que…: _-"Candy, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"-_

 **Cand** y: _-"Albert me ha dicho, que te he estado torturando, que además no es apropiado en una dama que…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Candy pero si eso tu ya lo sabías, lo de lo inapropiado me refiero y no te causo problema, y lo de la tortura…"-_ la miro divertido: _-"Primero es una tortura que me agrada y segundo…"-_ Candy se ruborizo y él mirándola a los ojos y riéndose le dijo al oído muy bajito: _-"Entre nosotros dos, sabemos que no soy el único que la ha experimentado"-_ Candy se ruborizo aún más estremeciéndose, pero al mismo tiempo le causo gracia, y la complicidad que sentía con él la liberto de culpas, le sonrió ruborizada, Terry beso su dedo índice y lo puso en sus labios, y luego le dijo: _-"¿Que falta llevar al comedor?"-_ , en ese momento Albert entro y entre él y Candy llevaron todo a la mesa, Terry fue a la habitación y los alcanzo en el comedor, cuando ya estaban sentados tomo la mano izquierda de Candy y le deslizo la sortija: _-"Albert te agradecería que no vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi prometida, me parece que ha llorado ya bastante"-_ Candy lo vio atónita pero cuando se encontró con los ojos amorosos de él, le sonrió.

 **Albert** observo el acto, y supo que Candy y Terry ya se habían comprometido antes de que él llegara a ellos, le dio gusto y melancolía al mismo tiempo, además vio su empresa más difícil de cumplir, en realidad ellos eran demasiado libres para ser presionados de alguna forma, también comprendió que Terry le estaba delimitando cuanta participación podía tener en la vida de ellos sonrió: _-"Así que ¿desde cuándo están comprometidos?, ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?, eso es algo para festejar"-_ en verdad se sintió contento dentro de toda la tensión que había entre él y Terry, y aun a pesar de su propia desilusión.

 **Terry** : _-"No sabríamos que fecha utilizar, la sortija la tiene Candy desde hace 7 años, y… digamos que refrendamos el compromiso el viernes"-_ tomo la mano de Candy y la beso, luego se miraron a los ojos sonriendo entre ellos. En alguna parte de su mente Terry sabía que lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era hacerle saber a Albert que Candy ya era suya y que no habría esperanzas para ninguna otra cosa

 **Albert** no supo que más decir, experimento melancolía y alegría al mismo tiempo, y también cada vez más entendía que no tenía nada que hacer pretendiendo convencer a Terry que se casara con Candy con los apellidos de su padre, aunque eso fuera muy bueno para Candy era evidente que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba, como a Terry, a Candy tampoco le costaría dejar de ser una Andley para seguir a Terry hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo pedía, al final decidió: _-"Me gustaría celebrar con ustedes de alguna forma, quizá podríamos organizar una ceremonia de compromiso en la residencia de Chicago, ¿te gustaría Candy?"-_

 **Candy** lo miro sonriente, era algo que ya había pensado: _-"Quizá sería grato, pero en verdad, no creo necesitarlo… nuestro compromiso, bueno el momento fue muy… mágico y ese es el recuerdo que quiero conservar, es que, creo que es un momento solo nuestro"-_ le contesto a Albert pero en todo momento veía a Terry

 **Terry** se volvió hacia Albert: _-"Hoy planeamos ir a la campiña de picnic, si quieres podemos reservar en algún restaurant para cenar ahí esta noche"-_

 **Albert** acepto la disposición de Terry: _-"Bueno pediré a alguno de los trabajadores del banco que haga la reservación por nosotros, ¿Hay teléfono en la administración?"-_ Terry asintió y Albert salió, mientras Candy limpiaba la cocina, Terry preparo una canasta con queso, pan y vino, y después de que Candy lo curo, los tres juntos se fueron en el auto de Terry, por el camino conversaron de las actividades de Candy en la universidad, Albert supo que Terry la había ayudado a preparar una conferencia y hasta a memorizarla, y luego como prueba Terry le dijo que se la repitiera, Candy la dijo cometiendo pequeñas omisiones que Terry le recordó, porque él también se la había aprendido, hablaron de los doctores y las compañeras de Candy y entonces Terry recordó al veterinario, ese era un tema que debía tratar con Albert antes de que se fuera, en medio de una charla amena llegaron a un paraje muy hermoso lleno de árboles frutales, desde lo alto veían la playa y la inmensidad del mar, Candy le conto a Albert de su encuentro con la escritora del tren, igual sobre la fiesta en la que habían estado y de los compañeros de trabajo de Terry, de nuevo se reían relajados los tres; había una familia con tres niños cerca de donde ellos y Candy recordó la familia que Terry había descrito en su libro, fue con ellos y se puso a jugar con los niños, Albert y Terry aprovecharon para seguir hablando

 **Albert** pensó en hacer el último intento antes de desistir definitivamente: _-"Terry, no quisiera presionarte, pero ahora que sé que ya se han comprometido Candy y tú, creo que poner una fecha de boda es el siguiente paso y para ello debes resolver, ¿Qué has pensado?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sigo pensando igual Albert, tu deberías comprenderme, en algún momento de tu vida, te sentiste esclavo de tu nombre, ¿no es así?, Albert yo también experimente lo mismo, pero ya me he liberado de él y soy lo que soy por mí mismo, sin importar como me apellide, no quiero regresar a la esclavitud, mírate tú, hace cuanto regresaste a tu apellido y desde cuando no te tomabas unos días de descanso, yo no quiero volver a ser esclavo de nada, no lo necesito Albert y estoy seguro que Candy tampoco lo necesita"-_

 **Albert** comprendía perfectamente su visión, pero pensaba en Candy en tener que enfrentarla de nuevo a la familia Andley, no quería que la volvieran a tratar como inferior y el apellido de Terry era capaz de lograrlo sin problema: _-"Terry, me pones en una situación complicada, si no aceptas casarte con Candy como un Grandchester, entonces me opondré a su unión"-_ le dijo con voz tranquila, porque entendía lo que podía significar para Terry su oposición

 **Terry** lo miro con una frialdad congelante: _-"¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme?, ¿y si aun así, no estoy de acuerdo?, para mi es sencillo Albert, me la voy a llevar conmigo y ni tu ni nadie podrán evitarlo, ella y yo ya estamos comprometidos, no necesitamos a tu familia, ni a ninguna otra familia para vivir, no necesitamos la aceptación de nadie para tomar nuestras propias decisiones y casarnos cuando se nos pegue la gana"-_ la voz de Terry vibraba de furia

 **Albert** en cambio estaba muy tranquilo: _-"Terry sabes que no tendrías que asumir ningún título mientras tu padre viva, quizá ahora no estás listo pero más adelante puedes llegar a estarlo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Y si mi padre se muriera mañana mismo?"-_ negó con la cabeza: _-"No Albert, no voy a aceptar el titulo solo para que tu familia acepte mi matrimonio con Candy, para mi es suficiente con que ella me acepte a mi"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Terry yo te comprendo, sabía que si volvía la familia Andley en calidad de jefe de la familia finalmente tenía que renunciar a mi libertad, pero ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva me doy cuenta que fui muy egoísta porque la vida que he vivido a mi antojo estuvo causando dolor para mucha gente... incluyéndote a ti a Candy, si hubieran sabido quien era yo, ninguno de los dos hubiera que tenido porque abandonar el San Pablo, no se habrían tenido que separar. Eso es por una parte, por otro lado yo viaje a África para romper el contacto con George, porque yo había decidido tratar de vivir sin depender de nadie a pesar de saber que incluso en África se respiraba la atmósfera inquietante que anunciaba la guerra, pero no me importo, los asuntos de la familia Andley eran sólidos, y luego pensé que si me desaparecía por un poco no habría problema, sin embargo, yo sabía que toda mi familia se iba a preocupar por mi desaparición, ahora pienso como yo era egoísta, ahora estoy tan avergonzado por ser tan superficial, después el accidente de Italia, pienso que haber estado involucrado en la explosión de el tren fue un justo castigo, fue justo que sospecharan que una persona de identidad desconocida y sucio como yo fuera un espía, y cuando recobre la memoria, vi que después de tantos años aferrándome a ser libre, intentando como podía liberarme de mi nombre, cuando realmente perdí mi pasado y entonces estaba sin una familia pisándome los pies y sin ninguna responsabilidad a cuestas, sin un nombre que me identificara, entonces no era nadie, había logrado lo que siempre desee, pero entonces… ¡entonces estuve perdido! Para mí fue una experiencia muy dura Terry, y yo sé que tú eres distinto, tú has forjado tu destino solo con tu propio esfuerzo sin depender de nadie, a ti nadie te va a decir lo que tengas que hacer Terry, pero reflexiona bien y ten cuidado de no ser egoísta con Candy, antes ya fuiste capaz de cambiar tu vida por la de ella Terry, antes ya sacrificaste tu estadía en el colegio por ella, y como tú mismo has dicho esta mañana, ella ya ha llorado suficiente, yo pienso que los dos ya han llorado suficiente, ¿por qué complicar las cosas?, siempre te has esforzado por ella ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?"_ -

 **Terry** se quedó mirando al océano, Albert supo que había tocado algunas fibras porque los ojos de Terry brillaban conteniendo lagrimas además su prolongado silencio le dejo saber que estaba asimilando todo lo que le había dicho, sin embargo también alcanzaba ver la rebeldía que lo caracterizaba y que se negaba a ser subyugado por un apellido. Terry pensó que Albert era muy distinto a él porque la forma de proceder de ambos fue distinta, Albert en realidad nunca dejo de depender de su familia y Terry desde que se marchó del colegio no volvió a depender de ellos, los quería, sí, ahora que había pasado un año con sus padres y hermanos había aprendido a quererlos y aceptarlos, pensó en el duque, en el apoyo que le había dado, cuando Terry creyó que había perdido a Candy por siempre, pero también sabía que si Candy dejaba de ser una Andley el duque simplemente no la aceptaría, esa era la parte en la única que Albert tenía razón, si Candy se casaba con un hijo de familia noble quedaría protegida ante la familia Andley por siempre y siendo una Andley estaría protegida por los Grandchester, pero realmente pensaba que ni él ni ella necesitaban el apoyo ni la protección de nadie, sabía que tenía dinero suficiente para vivir bien con moderación por toda su vida sin necesidad de volver a trabajar nunca, y aun que no volviera a conseguir empleo de actor, tenía sus propias compañías de teatro, sus inversiones en el cine que estaba seguro le darían excelentes réditos en un tiempo más, lo mismo que podía seguir escribiendo libros, pero tenía miedo a una de las últimas frases de Albert, _"¿y si estaba siendo egoísta con Candy?"_ , porque podía llevársela a un país desconocido y alejarla de los prejuicios y críticas, pero… ella sí necesitaba a su familia, tal vez ella no podría darles la espalda con la misma facilidad con que lo haría él, aun no estaba listo para tomar una decisión: _-"No lo sé Albert, entiendo todos tus puntos como quizá tu entiendes los míos, pero la disyuntiva es muy grande y no estoy listo para tomar una decisión"-_ , saco el queso de la canasta y empezó a cortarlo en rebanadas, más para ocuparse que ninguna otra cosa, Albert lo siguió cortando el pan, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron Terry recordó lo de Arthur, le inquietaba mucho que ese tipo dañara a Candy de alguna forma: _-"Ahí algo más que debo decirte Albert, hay una persona en la universidad que ha estado hostigando a Candy, ya tuve un enfrentamiento con él y la ha dejado tranquila pero temo que aproveche cualquier descuido…"-_ le siguió contando detalladamente todos los acontecimientos y sus preocupaciones: _-"Pensé que pudieras lograr que tus informantes tomaran algún lugar en la universidad y la cuidaran cuando este dentro, yo puedo pagar ese servicio, buscaría yo mismo quien lo hiciera, solo que no conozco a nadie que haga ese tipo de trabajo, al menos no en esta ciudad"-_

 **Albert** lo miro fijamente: _-"No hace falta Terry, yo tengo personas que trabajan para nosotros hace mucho tiempo, con una llamada que haga y podemos agregar un compañero de estudios a Candy que esté pendiente de ella desde dentro, a partir de mañana mismo y durante todo el curso, sin que ella se entere… y pensaras que soy un necio pero debo preguntarte… ¿aun así crees que Candy no necesita de la protección de nuestras familias?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió mirando hacia el paisaje y reconociendo la astucia de Albert, vio que Candy ya volvía de jugar con los niños muy alegre y con frutas en las manos: _-"Cierra el compromiso con mi padre… quiero hacer los preparativos de la ceremonia matrimonial lo más pronto posible, quiero que sea el día de cumpleaños de Candy"-_

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	23. Chapter 22

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"UN CUMPLEAÑOS MUY ESPECIAL"

Capitulo 22

 **Albert** se sentía contento, en alguna parte de su mente siempre guardo la esperanza de convencerlo, aunque por momentos llego a dudarlo, pero lo conocía bien, más allá de lo que Terry se imaginaba, porque lo conocía a través de los ojos de la propia Candy, de la forma en cómo ella lo había descrito en su diario. Sonrió admiraba a Terry por su determinación pero sobre todo por poner a Candy como prioridad en su vida, sin embargo cuando le dijo que fecha quería para la ceremonia se le borro la risa: _-"Terry, pero el cumpleaños de Candy es la próxima semana"-_

 **Terry** vio a Candy más cerca: _-"Si lo sé, quiero darle esa sorpresa, quiero regalarle un cumpleaños muy especial"-_ rio en silencio y se levantó para recibirla y ayudarla con las frutas

 **Candy** : _-"Hola, ya he vuelto, me he reído mucho con los niños, sabes Terry me han recordado a la familia del libro"-_

 **Albert** : _-"¿Cuál libro?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Uno que leímos en el tren"-_ dijo mientras veía a Candy a los ojos, ella comprendió su indiscreción, luego el agrego: _-"Sí, también a mí me los recordó, tienen las edades aproximadas verdad?"-_ Ella asintió

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, ya han cortado el pan y el queso, que bien ya tenía algo de apetito"-_ Albert abrió la botella de vino e hizo un brindis silencioso con Terry, comieron

Luego de un rato **Terry** vio el reloj, eran las 3:00 de la tarde: _-"Debemos de irnos porque el regreso será un poco más lento que la venida"-_ dijo mirando a Candy con broma

 **Albert** : _-"¿Y eso por qué?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Ya lo veras"-_ levantaron la canasta y subieron todo al auto

 **Albert** se quedó atónito cuando vio que Terry subía a Candy por el lado del conductor y él subía al lado del copiloto, cuando vio que Candy encendió el auto dijo: _-"Yo pediré que alguien me lleve, en verdad alguien puede llevarme… o mejor me voy caminando"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡!Albert!"-_ los dos se rieron de ella mientras conducía, en el camino Albert iba cantando una canción y Terry lo acompaño con la armónica.

Más tarde Albert pidió hacer otras llamadas en la administración, se comunicó con George y este realizo las negociaciones necesarias, cuando subió de nuevo al departamento con una seña le aviso a Terry que ya todo estaría listo, un guarda espaldas estaría cuidando de Candy a partir del día siguiente, luego de cambiar sus ropas fueron al lugar que Albert había mandado reservar, cenaron y brindaron por el compromiso, Albert les deseo lo mejor, Candy se sintió feliz de observar el ambiente de camaradería que había entre Albert y Terry, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había sucedido con ellos durante la mañana y por la actitud de ambos supo que ninguno le diría, por eso había optado por dejarlos solos durante la tarde, para que pudieran resolver con calma, aunque su curiosidad insistía en ser satisfecha, la posibilidad de que eso fuera posible era nula, otra parte de su conciencia estaba muy exaltada con el motivo del festejo, era un proceso agradable el acostumbrarse a ser la prometida de Terry, sentía amarlo infinitamente, y el tamaño de su felicidad la parecía eterno, desde el primer momento en la fiesta de la suerte había experimentado un entusiasmo especial cada vez que hacían referencia a su compromiso con Terry, mas ahora con Albert experimentaba la misma emoción, y la cercanía de Terry le daba mucha confianza le parecía que podía ser totalmente libre y como en su sueño convertirse en ángeles y salir volando juntos. Albert noto que Terry en ningún momento soltaba la mano de Candy, parecía tenerla pegada a él, por un breve momento pensó- _"¿Cómo sería estar comprometido con Candy?"_ , y sintió un hueco en el estómago debido a la nostalgia cuando por su mente atravesó el recuerdo del departamento de Magnolias, recordó la forma tan íntima de comunicación que había alcanzado con Candy, las risas, las bromas, mas, ahora que veía la relación entre Candy y Terry comprendía que había una distancia enorme entre Candy y él, nunca con ella tuvo ese nivel de complicidad que era tan evidente en ellos, siempre había sido así, lo leyó en el diario de Candy, ellos parecían comunicarse sin necesidad de usar palabras, sus miradas, sus sonrisas hablaban por ellos y ambos eran capaces de interpretarse mutuamente de una forma asombrosa, la alegría en Candy era deslumbrante y la calma serenidad en Terry lo apabullaba, finalmente no pudo más que envidiar un amor como el de ellos y terminar de aceptar su derrota, experimentaba confusión, en sus sentimientos, por una parte sentía el dolorcillo de la melancolía y la desilusión, por otra parte se percibía muy calmo y hasta contento, ver juntos a Terry y Candy le genera una sensación de alegría, aunque no alcanza a comprender con exactitud porque, además verlos juntos le hacía recordar a Katherine con más frecuencia de lo que el mismo hubiera pensado. Cuando regresaron al departamento Candy hizo a Terry ponerse su pijama y lavar sus pies para curarlo nuevamente y luego de conversar un rato Albert se despidió para irse a dormir. Terry también considero que era hora de dormir, cerró las puertas y apago las luces, cuando entro en la habitación y la vio sentada en la cama esperándolo para dormir, sintió un estremecimiento de anhelo, no era una tortura como había dicho Albert, era un suplicio, esperar una semana más, a Terry le parecía un verdadero tormento, sin embargo cuando se metió bajo las sabanas y le sonrió, descubrió como el rubor cubría las mejillas de Candy, supo que no estaba solo en esa empresa de la espera, apago la última luz dejándola acurrucarse a su lado mientras la abrazo con fuerza.

 **Terry** : _-"Sabes una cosa pecas, hoy he pensado ¿qué vas a hacer cuando me toque trabajar en teatro y tenga que salir de gira con la compañía?, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para dormir? ¿Mmm?"-_

 **Candy** se incorporó un poco esforzándose para verlo en la obscuridad, Terry no supo si estaba asustada o sorprendida: _-"¿Por qué me dices que como le voy a hacer yo?, ¿A ti no te importa dormir sin mí?"-_ la dulce pregunta intento fingir disgusto, Terry se rio a carcajadas, ella se fingió más ofendida, retirándose de él como si no deseara ser abrazada

 **Terry** la alcanzo en la cama y la volvió a abrazar más fuerte todavía: _-"Bueno es que yo no tengo ningún problema, yo puedo dormir acompañado siempre…"-_

 **Candy** lo miro a los ojos con recelo y ahora no estaba fingiendo: _-"¿Ah, sí?... pues entonces yo tampoco tendré ningún problema"-_ le discutió con mayor seriedad, aunque esta vez no intento soltarse del abrazo

 **Terry** le sonrió divertido: _-"¡Eso que ni se te ocurra Lady Pecosa!"-_ ella sonrió al captar la actitud posesiva de él aunque su voz era calma: _-"Yo no tendré ningún problema porque puedo llevar conmigo a mi esposa a todas partes que vaya, será un placer que me acompañe siempre…"-_ ella sintió que su corazón pegaba un vuelco, él la había llamado 'su esposa' lo miro con entusiasmo: _-"Pero tal vez ella si tenga problema, porque si estuviera ocupada atendiendo a sus pacientes, quizá tuviera que cumplir con un horario, no creo que hubieran permisos de tres, cuatro o hasta seis meses en los hospitales"-_ Candy lo miro entre sorprendida y triste, eso no se le había ocurrido, pues ya no podría estar en la clínica feliz, no sabía en donde residirían pero era más probable que en Nueva York o en Londres que en Chicago o en algún otro lugar: _-"¿No hay un empleo o algo así como de enfermera ambulante?"-_ le pregunto con sinceridad

 **Candy** : _-"No lo sé, en realidad no lo creo?"-_ , su voz pareció un poco triste

 **Terry** la abrazo con más fuerza: _-"Siempre puede haber opciones, como que no trabajes, o que tengas tu propio hospital, o tal vez que seas solo enfermera voluntaria finalmente no necesitas ganar dinero, de esa forma no estarías sujeta a ningún horario y solo avisarías cuando estuviéramos fuera… o… nunca se me había ocurrido pero quizá sería buena idea que la compañía de teatro tuviera una enfermera de planta… lo que sea necesario para poder llevarte conmigo siempre"-_ la hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar sus ojos con mayor claridad: _-"No dormir contigo una sola noche ya me parece imposible, un mes sería una eternidad, ¿imagínate, tres o más?"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió, con asombro descubrió en ella el deseo de besarlo, sintió ruborizar sus mejillas y bajo la vista recargando su cabeza en su hombro nuevamente: _-"Me parece, que de todas las opciones me gustaría más ser enfermera voluntaria, sabes hay muchas gentes que no pueden ser atendidos medicamente por falta de recursos económicos… en fin nunca sabemos que es lo que habrá a la vuelta de la esquina"_ \- después de eso se quedó en silencio mucho rato, Terry pensó que ya estaba durmiendo, cuando volvió a hablar, Terry sonrió con el sobresalto que le dio, quizá nunca se acostumbraría: _-"Terry, sí, por alguna razón tuviéramos que dormir lejos, ¿buscarías compañía?"-_

 **Terry** no esperaba esa pregunta, aunque siendo Candy no le sorprendía, pensó en hacerle una broma, sin embargo no le pareció adecuado, le contesto con toda seriedad: -"No, nunca ¡te lo prometo!, te doy mi palabra de caballero inglés, que nunca lo haría"- ella se arropo más en él, abrazándolo también, Terry sintió amarla profundamente y así se quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Candy ya tenía rato despertando y Terry despertó en ese momento, ella se levantó rápido de la cama, Terry sonrió juguetón, ya iban varios días que ella hacia eso desde el viernes cuando se comprometieron, la dejo entrar a la ducha primero y fue a preparar desayuno

 **Albert** despertó con el ruido que Candy y Terry hacían se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para ver quien estaba ahí: _-"Buenos días Terry, no sabía quién estaba acá, ¿es Candy quien está en la habitación de baño?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Buenos días Albert"-_ le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa: _-"Si a ella le toma un poco más de tiempo estar lista, y además yo siempre puedo regresar aquí después de llevarla… ¿te despertamos con el ruido?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"En realidad tengo el hábito de despertar temprano…"-_ tomo una taza y se sirvió té, se quedó pensando en porque Candy tenía abierta la puerta de baño mientras se aseaba, pero más tarde cuando vio que Terry hacia lo mismo tuvo mayor comprensión aunque no dejaban de parecerle extraños, ya que lo mismo dejaban abierta la puerta de la habitación para dormir: _-Debo acompañarte a llevar a Candy, quiero saber a qué persona le asignaron y también para que tú le conozcas directamente, así tendremos mayor control"-_ Terry asintió, fueron a llevarla juntos y cuando Terry la acompaño a la escalinata, el guarda espaldas llego y se entrevistó con Albert y con Terry, también le dieron los datos de Arthur para que supiera de quien la debía cuidar, lo mismo que una fotografía de Candy que Albert tenia consigo. Luego se fueron directo al banco, debían empezar los preparativos de la ceremonia matrimonial, aprovechando el tiempo al máximo pues Terry tenia llamado a las 9:00. Albert se comunicó directo a la residencia de Chicago, pidiendo hablar con Archie y que Annie también estuviera al tanto; _-"Buenos días Archie, espero no haberte despertado, ¿todo bien por allá?"-_ pregunto refiriéndose a los preparativos para recibir al duque y familia, por estrategia había omitido decírselo a Terry y ahora le parecía que sería una grata sorpresa, Archie le explico algunos puntos y Albert contesto lo más claro que pudo teniendo a Terry frente a él, no podía contestar con libertad

 **Archie** : _-"¿Qué pasa, no estás solo?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Oh no, Terry está sentado aquí frente a mi"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Que descortesía la suya, escuchar una conversación privada, hazlo salir"-_

 **Albert** : _-"No, porque ahora te tenemos más encargos para la ceremonia matrimonial de Candy y siendo Terry el novio, tiene que darte las instrucciones"-_ enseguida Albert soltó una carcajada, Archie se había atragantado y Annie había pegado un grito de emoción: _-"Bueno van las indicaciones; numero 1, la ceremonia será este próximo sábado, el día de cumpleaños de Candy"-_

Esta vez hasta Terry alcanzo a escuchar el _-"¿!Que!?"-_ de **Archie** : _-"¿Acaso han enloquecido?, nuestra boda tuvo más de seis meses de preparación, ese aristócrata engreído no puede pretender que este todo listo en menos de una semana"-_

Pero **Terry** ya tenía el teléfono: _-"No te ofusques elegante, que no hay grandes pretensiones"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Terry ¿por qué no te identificaste al teléfono cuando lo tomaste?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Toma nota que no hay mucho tiempo, hay que preparar la colina del hogar de Pony a los pies del árbol padre, quiero un portal con narcisos blancos de preferencia y alguna otra flor, no sé si las puedan trasladar y todo lo necesario para que ahí se celebre la ceremonia, un banquete en rededor del hogar, trajes y vestidos nuevos para todos los niños y niñas del hogar, que la señorita Pony te haga una lista de los amigos de Candy, solo los más cercanos… seria bien adornar el camino de Candy desde el hogar a la colina y creo que solo sería eso"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Bien, ¿no piensas que Candy prefiera un baile en los salones de esta residencia, además de invitados y…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Eso implicaría más tiempo, y estoy seguro que Candy estará muy contenta con una ceremonia así, sin más invitados que solo sus amigos y la gente que la ama, y aunque comprendo que forman parte de su familia, por favor asegúrense que los Legan queden absolutamente exentos de ser invitados"-_ le dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a Albert

 **Archie** : _-"Bueno, nos resignaremos a prescindir de la valiosa presencia de nuestra adorada prima"-_ dijo en tono de burla, que hizo sonreír a Terry: _-"Bien ¿y la música?"-_ , dijo Archie con resignación, sabía que Terry tenía razón en cuanto a Candy se refería

 **Terry** : _-"Un cuarteto de cuerdas será suficiente, Candy y yo no podremos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, tendremos que regresar para acá ese mismo día no podríamos ausentarnos tanto, lo del atuendo de Candy, me gustaría encargárselo a Annie, según entiendo de todas formas ella le sugiere siempre lo de sus vestidos"-_ cuando Annie supo se llenó de tanto entusiasmo que Terry y hasta Albert se rieron

 **Annie** : _-"Conozco exactamente el ajuar de novia que a Candy le gusto, en nuestra ceremonia fuimos juntas por el mío y a ella hubo uno que la encanto, hasta se lo midió, le pediré a Patty que me acompañe a comprarlo todo"-_

 **Terry** sonrió al imaginarse a Candy ilusionada por un vestido: _-"Creo que eso es todo, solo queda la trasportación de aquí hasta allá y el regreso"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Arreglaremos que un avión de la mensajería del banco, los lleve y los traiga, yo me iré mañana martes para ayudarles con los preparativos de todo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Una cosa más, deben prevenir a los niños, le diré a Candy que iremos al Hogar a festejar solo su cumpleaños, si viajamos el día jueves, estaremos llegando el viernes por la tarde y ellos deben guardar el secreto hasta el momento de la ceremonia"-_

 **Annie** que estaba pegada a la bocina del teléfono a un lado de Archie le dijo: _-"¿Y cómo la hacemos ponerse el vestido de novia sin que se dé cuenta?"-_

 **Terry** no pudo evitar reírse con la pregunta: _-"Supongo que justo en ese momento es cuando se debe dar cuenta"-_

 **Annie** volvió a entusiasmarse: _-"Va a ser una sorpresa fantástica para Candy"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Creo que así sería todo"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Y ¿tu planeas ir en pijama a tu boda?"-_

 **Terry** y Albert rieron a carcajadas, solo Archie podía cuidar esos detalles: _-"Hazte cargo tu 'elegante', confiaré absolutamente en ti"-_ luego se dirigió a Albert: _-"Bueno ya estoy tarde, dijo viendo su reloj 8:35, te regreso al departamento"-_

 **Albert** : _-"No hace falta yo aquí tengo automóviles, de cualquier forma pienso quedarme aquí hasta tarde, para revisar las cuentas, así que vete tranquilo"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bien, yo regreso por Candy a las 6:00, nos veremos hasta entonces"-_ se despidieron Terry se sentía extasiado con el entusiasmo que tenía por sorprender a Candy, y la felicidad de finalmente unirse a ella para siempre, lo enloquecía. Antes de ponerse de pie saco su chequera y firmo un cheque en blanco a nombre de Albert: _-"No sé cuánto se vaya a ocupar en gastos, ni tengo idea de cuánto cueste un ajuar de novia así que lo mejor es que te lo deje en blanco, ya después tú le pondrás la cantidad ocupada"-_ le extendió el cheque a Albert que lo tomo con distracción, pues tenía la vista fija en el periódico que ya estaba sobre su escritorio, Terry siguió su mirada y leyó con atención. Había sido encontrada una mujer ultrajada quien manifestaba haber sido víctima de un hombre en las inmediaciones cercanas a la universidad, ella no recordaba más datos del atacante pues la había adormecido con algún tipo de sedante, la nota advertía a la comunidad de que estuvieran alerta ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque, pues aún no habían encontrado al victimario. Terry sintió un estremecimiento en la espalda y el temor se reflejó en sus ojos lo mismo que en Albert, pero este recupero la calma más pronto.

 **Albert** aún continuaba al teléfono con Archie y tapo la bocina dirigiéndose a Terry con la voz lo más serena posible para tranquilizarlo: _-"No debes preocuparte tanto, recuerda que a partir de hoy ella está siendo cuidada por nuestro empleado y es uno de los mejores con los que contamos"-_

 **Terry** recordó que Robert le había ya contado sobre otro caso semejante también cercano a las inmediaciones de la universidad, de pronto sintió el deseo de ir a buscar a Candy y encerrarla con cien llaves en el departamento, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, sabía que esa no era la forma adecuada de reaccionar y que tal como Albert decía ella ya estaba siendo cuidada por alguien más, solo agrego; _-"Albert, en ocasiones Candy sale a comer a medio día y se va caminando hasta el departamento, no siempre sucede pero podrías estar pendiente de ella, por lo menos hoy, por mi parte pediré a Charles que me dé espacio para estar pendiente en esas horas cuando tú ya te hayas ido"-_

 **Albert** asintió y se puso de pie poniendo una mano en el brazo de Terry con la intención de confortarlo: _-"Nada malo le tiene que pasar a Candy, ella va a estar bien y no te inquietes, yo estaré pendiente el día de hoy"-_ Terry suspiro y enseguida se retiró, parecía más tranquilo pero Albert supo que en realidad no lo estaba, entonces mando poner a un informante a vigilar todos los movimientos de Arthur Kelly, era poco probable que se tratara de la misma persona aún tenía el recuerdo de haber visto a la hermana de él, la doctora Kelly, y no creyó que un familiar de esta pudiera dañar a nadie, pero el instinto de Terry lo motivo a hacerlo. Entonces recodó que Archie aún estaba en la línea de teléfono: _-"¿Archie, todavía estas?... si disculpa hubo una pequeña interrupción por aquí, pero volviendo a lo nuestro, debes hacer una invitación personalizada a los ancianos de la familia, envía a algunos empleados, si es posible trata de que la invitación quede lista para hoy mismo, no invites a nadie más, ya escuchaste que Terry quiere solo personas cercanas a Candy, y obviamente él no sabe que su padre estará también presente en la ceremonia, hace falta hospedaje para Terry, él no podrá hospedarse en la residencia de Lakewood, porque se daría cuanta de la presencia de su familia, mira si alguno de los granjeros cercanos puede acogerlo esa noche"-_

 **Annie** intervino: _-"Estoy segura que en la granja de Tom pueden recibirlo, Tom estará muy contento el aprecia mucho a Candy… somos como hermanos, de cualquier forma podemos dejar disponible la habitación que Candy ocupaba en la residencia, cuando niña, ¿si están de acuerdo?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Muy bien, ahora solo queda lo de las argollas, Terry le ha dado una sortija de compromiso impresionantemente bella a Candy, pero no recordó las argollas de alianza"-_ era la costumbre en que se intercambiaban argollas de oro solido con el nombre del conyugue grabado en el interior como símbolo de alianza matrimonial: _-"Sí, uno debe decir… y el otro… ¡Aja!, eso sería todo, nos vemos pasado mañana, si regreso en el avión de la mensajería, bien adiós… algo más que George empiece a elaborar el convenio matrimonial, el borrador debe estar listo antes del jueves, para cuando llegue el duque"-_ sonrió al pensar en las argollas, después tomo el cheque en blanco que había dejado Terry, de momento pensó en romperlo, decidiendo hacerse cargo de todos los gastos él mismo, pero luego de meditarlo un momento, guardo el cheque, pondría en él una suma semejante a los gastos generados por la ceremonia y luego depositaria esa misma cantidad a la cuenta de Candy, ese sería su regalo de bodas para ella, enseguida continuo con su trabajo.

******************T y C******************

Desde ese momento Annie y Archie se sentaron en el escritorio de la oficina de Albert a escribir una lista de pendientes y actividades que debían completar para tener todo listo, para la ceremonia matrimonial, Annie programó cada actividad, quedándose el mayor peso de preparativos, para que Archie terminara de ocuparse de la llegada del duque y su familia a Chicago. Enviaron a un empleado a comunicar la invitación a varios de los ancianos de la familia Andley, luego Annie se reunió con Patty contándole los acontecimientos

 **Patty** con una amplia sonrisa: _-"¿En verdad se van a casar?, yo sabía que esto no iba a tardar en suceder después de lo de la noticia sobre que estaban juntos, sin embargo no pensé que fuese a ocurrir tan pronto"-_

 **Annie** : _-"Yo imagino que Terry debe tener bastante prisa"-_ dijo con una sonrisa picara

 **Patty** se ruborizo por el comentario: _-"¡!Annie! ¿Pero qué cosas dices?, yo pensaba que ha sido ya tanto el tiempo que han tenido que esperar… que seguro quieren hacer todo rápido antes de que ocurra otra cosa que les impida continuar juntos"-_

 **Annie** se santiguo: _-"Ni lo menciones Patty, Terry, pero sobre todo Candy merecen vivir felices y finalmente hacer sus sueños realidad"-_

 **Patty** bajo la mirada sintiéndose un poco melancólica al pensar en Stear, pero enseguida sonrió: _-"Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, según lo asignado debemos iniciar desde ahora mismo las actividades"-_.

*****************T y C******************

 **Albert** trabajo media tarde, enseguida se dirigió al departamento dispuesto a prepararse algo para comer, abrió la puerta con la llave que Terry le había dejado, cuando un gritillo de sorpresa lo sobresalto: _-"¿Qué pasa?"-_ dijo observando la cara de susto de la joven que hacia la limpieza

 **Rosalía** : _-"¿Quién, quien es usted?, ¿y por qué tiene llaves de este departamento?"-_ le pregunto con tono desafiante, ella no iba a permitir que nadie entrara a robar a sus jefes preferidos

 **Albert** sonrió al ver su lealtad: _-"Yo soy Albert, soy amigo de Terry y de Candy, y fue Terry quien me prestó su llave por si necesitaba entrar"-_

En cuanto **Rosalía** escucho el nombre recordó la nota que sabía estaba al fondo de un cajón: _-"Ahh, bueno yo soy Rosalía, me hago cargo de limpiar y preparar la comida para el joven Terry y 'su prometida' Candy"-_

 **Albert** noto el énfasis en la última frase y le sorprendió el tono hostil de la mujer hacia él sobre todo porque al referirse a Terry y Candy, mostraba mucho cariño: _-"Si bueno yo estoy de visita con ellos desde el sábado y me iré mañana, hoy he venido aquí para buscar algo de comer, espero no estarla incomodando"-_

 **Rosalía** se sintió valiente en el afán de defender a su jefe: _-"Yo sé quién es usted, usted le envió rosas a la niña Candy y una nota, no comprendo como si se dice amigo del joven Terry se atreve a enviarle una nota así a la niña Candy"_ \- Albert la vio sorprendido, entonces ella fue al cajón y saco la nota: _-"Por fortuna yo la escondí para que el joven Terry no estuviera sufriendo cada vez que la veía, porque la niña Candy esta tan ocupada que hasta olvido guardarla"-_

 **Albert** contemplo la nota y la tomo en sus manos, había sido un intento suyo por continuar presente en la vida de Candy aun en la distancia, pero conocer que Candy la había dejado tan olvidada que ni siquiera la guardo ella misma, le aguijoneo el espíritu y fue más claro ante sus ojos que el corazón de Candy en realidad siempre perteneció a Terry y nunca fue distinto, sonrió distraído y decidió dejar todos sus sentimientos por ella completamente en el pasado: _-"Tienes razón Rosalía, sabes cuándo envié esta nota no sabía que ellos se habían encontrado, de haberlo sabido te aseguro que jamás la hubiera enviado"-_ enseguida rompió la nota, pensando que era como si fueran sus propios sentimientos hacia Candy los que se rompían, haciendo trocitos pequeños con el papel camino hacia el balcón sin decirle nada más a Rosalía, sintió la brisa cálida de media tarde como si intentara calentar la frialdad que experimentaba en su interior, en la soledad del balcón permitió que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras recordaba los últimos dos días de convivencia con Candy, ella estaba completamente absorta en Terry, no hacía falta prestar demasiada atención para darse cuenta, recordó el departamento cuando vivieron juntos en Chicago y de nuevo confirmo que en realidad él nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad con ella, aun en las cartas en las que se había sentido tan íntimamente cercano a ella, para nada se podía comparar con la evidente intimidad que existía entre sus amigos, mientras extendió el brazo con la palma abierta y dejaba que la brisa se fuera llevando los trocitos de la nota, sabiendo que también se llevaba cualquier mínimo de esperanza, sintió como si su corazón se volcara en la tristeza, de pronto imagino como hubiera sido su vida con Candy si Terry no hubiera aparecido a tiempo, supo que no habría entre ellos completa felicidad, porque en cualquier momento él terminaría dándose cuenta del verdadero amor de Candy hacia Terry y concluiría sintiéndose un intruso en su vida, aunque hubiera podido cerrar los ojos y engañarse a sí mismo, sabía que en realidad siempre su propia honestidad no se lo permitía, por ultimo desde el fondo de su alma descubrió un profundo agradecimiento hacia la vida por haber impedido que cometiera un error tan garrafal con su vida y con la de Candy, luego evoco la imagen de ellos tomados de la mano, Terry aferrándose a ese contacto marcando su territorialidad en una forma tan simple y sutil que dejaba entrever lo seguro que estaba del amor que Candy le profesaba, el sonido de sus risas en la noche anterior cuando ya se habían ido a dormir, llego a sus oídos y aunque en la noche anterior había experimentado unos celos intensos, ahora supo que Candy y Terry juntos estaban más que dispuestos a enfrentar a la vida y cualquier obstáculo por defender su amor, sonrió, _"su favoritos"_ , sus dos personas favoritas, estaban juntos finalmente y finalmente eran felices, tan infinitamente felices que parecía que esa felicidad le completaba a él para enfrentar su realidad sintiéndose de alguna forma contento, entonces permitió que la calidez de la brisa arropara su corazón, trayendo el recuerdo de Katherine con ella. En ese momento Rosalía con una mirada de culpa lo llamo para avisarle que ya le había preparado comida, Albert creyó que ya no tendría hambre pero el apetito regreso en cuanto olio el aroma del guiso preparado, esta vez la joven Rosalía se mostró mucho más amable con él, igual que Candy, Albert le pidió que lo acompañara a comer, y Rosalía aprovecho para contarle, del vestido y el traje que ambos Candy y Terry les habían regalado a ella y a su esposo respectivamente, Albert se rio mucho con la historia, reconociendo de nuevo el corazón noble de sus dos personas favoritas, entonces le hablo de la inminente boda de ellos dejándole una serie de encargos para el día que ellos regresaran al departamento, estando ya casados, puesto que quería sorprenderlos un poco, con esto termino ganándose la aceptación y el afecto de la muchacha. Quien se marchó después de dejar la cena lista. Más tarde Albert fue a visitar a Candy a la universidad para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, después regreso al banco para continuar revisando las cuentas y poco antes de las 5:00 volvió al departamento.

*****************T y C******************

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Annie y Patty, llegaron juntas al hogar de Pony, a dar la noticia a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, hubo una gran algarabía entre los niños del hogar y las propias maestras al enterarse del compromiso de su amada hija, desde ese día los niños del hogar se dedicaron por completo a preparar el camino desde el hogar hacia la colina de forma que fuera un camino más accesible y libre de estorbos, para el ascenso de Candy el día de la ceremonia, otros tantos se dedicaron a limpiar y acomodar el hogar para el momento del banquete, los niños todos no hacían más que hablar del día de la ceremonia del matrimonio de Candy, Patty por su parte también se dedicó a tomar medidas a los niños y por decisión de Annie, también tomaron medidas a las maestras para comprar vestidos nuevos también para ellas, después de aleccionar muy bien a los niños sobre la llegada de Candy y no hablar con ella de la boda, sino de una fiesta de cumpleaños, Annie y Patty finalmente partieron a la residencia de Lakewood, en donde pasarían la noche, pero previo a ello fueron rumbo a la granja Stevens.

 **Tom** muy sorprendido por la visita recibió a Annie con los brazos abiertos en un fraternal saludo: _-"Quien lo diría, que la llorona ha crecido tanto que ahora hasta está esperando la llegada de un lloroncito… Annie, que gusto verte, ¿qué te trae por acá?, por favor pasa a tomar algo"-_

 **Annie** : _-"¡!Oh Tom!"-_ le reclama _–"¿Pero cómo es que has crecido tanto?, hace tanto tiempo que no nos encontrábamos, permíteme presentarte a mi amiga Patty"-_

 **Tom** que no había visto que alguien más acompañaba a Annie, se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio bajar del auto a la joven de mirada dulce que le sonreía con timidez, después de un titubeo finalmente Tom reacciono: _-"Pa… pasen, por… por favor, permítanme que les ofrezca algo"-_

 **Annie** lo miro perpleja, jamás en su vida había visto a Tom tartamudear: _-"Gracias Tom, la verdad si me gustaría tomar algo y descansar un poco, venimos del hogar de Pony y con la noticia que traemos, se generó tanta algarabía que me siento algo agotada"-_

 **Patty** : _-"¿Te encuentras bien Annie, no deseas mejor que vayamos a que descanses?"-_

 **Annie** : _-"No con un poco de té y galletas que Tom me dé será suficiente, ¿verdad Tom?"-_ le dijo buscando su mirada, pues él no había dejado de observar atentamente a Patty: _-"Oh perdón que no los presente formalmente, ella es Patricia O'Brayan, una gran amiga mía y de Candy y este joven apuesto Patty es Tom Stevens, hermano mío y de Candy, ya te hemos contado algo de él"-_

 **Tom** : _-"¿De verdad te han hablado de mí?, solo espero que hayan sido buenos comentarios"-_ le dijo tomando su mano y dándole un suave beso haciendo ruborizar intensamente a Patty: _-"Es un gran placer conocerte Patty"-_

 **Patty** sintió ruborizarse aún más, mientras pensaba que Annie tenía razón, en serio ese chico era realmente apuesto, respiro profundo para poder hablar: _"-Gracias, igualmente Tom"-_ luego de regalo una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a Tom estático como si estuviera atornillado en el piso

 **Annie** observaba toda la escena fascinada, ni Patty ni Tom se movían, y tampoco le hacían caso, parecía como si estuvieran hechizados, hasta que finalmente se decidió a romper la magia: _-"Bueno Tom, ¿nos invitaras a pasar?, dentro podrás seguir contemplando a Patty todo lo que quieras"-_

 **Tom** finalmente soltó la mano de Patty y le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Annie, mientras las dirigía al salón de su casa: _-"Pasen, iré por el té que me pides 'llorona'"-_ le dijo riéndose en venganza por el comentario anterior

Cuando **Annie** y Patty se quedaron solas, esta no se pudo contener: _-"Vaya Patty, en serio lo dejaste impresionado"-_

 **Patty** se ruborizo nuevamente: _-"¡Annie! ¿Qué cosas dices?... bueno la verdad es que él me ha impresionado también, realmente es muy apuesto"-_

 **Annie** abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresiva declaración de Patty: _-"Vaya Patty sí que me sorprendes, esto sí que es fantástico, nunca había presenciado un flechazo así, solo lo que Candy me llego a contar que le sucedió con Terry el día que se conocieron en la cubierta del barco…."-_

 **Patty** la interrumpió terminando la frase por ella: _-"Era una noche de bruma tan densa cuando lo nos encontramos y…"-_ pero no termino la frase porque para entonces ambas se estaban riendo de recordar la historia que Candy tantas veces les conto, mucho tiempo antes cuando había pensado que se encontraría con Terry en Nueva York

 **Tom** las miraba desde la puerta: _-"¿Podría conocer que es el motivo que les alegra tanto la vida?"-_

 **Annie** : _-"Claro Tom… es Candy como siempre, ya sabes, que ella y sus ocurrencias, ahora recordábamos cuando nos contaba sobre el día que conoció a Terry, y reímos porque nos lo llego a contar tantas veces que las dos lo terminamos aprendiendo de memoria"-_

 **Tom** sonriendo con melancolía: _-"!Oh!, Candy, hace tanto tiempo que ya no es la misma, tu y yo lo sabemos Annie, ella cambio mucho, aunque siga adelante y trate de fingir que está bien, yo nunca la he vuelto a ver igual, ese chico que dices en verdad le robo el corazón y parece que decidió no regresárselo nunca más… ni siquiera cuando Anthony murió la vi sufrir de esa manera"-_ su tono reflexivo dejo entrever el cariño tan grande que tenía por Candy.

 **Patty** animada al ver en Tom un caballero de nobles sentimientos dijo: _-"Pero ya no hay más porque estar preocupados por Candy, porque ese chico que dices, finalmente ha decidido regresarle el corazón..."-_

 **Annie** : _-"Y de paso, Candy le regresa a él el suyo, Terry también la paso muy mal todo este tiempo, lo hubieras escuchado esta mañana al teléfono Patty, aunque tuvimos muy poco trato con él, su voz parecía tan llena de entusiasmo como si fuera un chiquillo"-_

 **Tom** negándose a quedar fuera de la conversación: _-"Veamos, como que me explican quien le regresa el corazón a quien y toda esa historia de Candy con el chico ese, es el actor ¿no es así?"-_

Annie y Patty se rieron por la insistencia de Tom, y luego lo pusieron al tanto de los hechos viejos muchos de los cuales Tom no conocía, aunque en su instinto de hermano siempre había inferido, y después le contaron sobre el reencuentro y los cambios que esto había generado hasta llegar al recién concertado compromiso de Candy con Terry y la muy próxima ceremonia matrimonial, lo cual las llevo a explicarle el favor que tenían que pedirle, con respecto a recibir a Terry en su granja por una noche. Tom acepto fácilmente pues ahora sentía gran curiosidad por conocer al hombre de su hermana Candy, y también se sintió muy contento al saber que Annie y Patty regresarían por el hogar en dos días más, pues así tendría una nueva oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Patty, con quien decidió, que le acababa de ocurrir lo mismo que a Candy con su Terry, esa chica Patty le acababa de robar el corazón. Las acompaño hasta el coche poniéndose a su disposición en todo lo que necesitaran, tanto para que todo saliera bien como para volver a ver a Patty.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	24. Chapter 23

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"AMIGOS… COMO HERMANOS"

Capitulo 23

Albert estaba poniendo la mesa y sirviendo la cena cuando Terry y Candy llegaron de la universidad, para Candy fue una extraña sensación encontrarse acompañada de las dos personas más importantes en su vida, al verlos juntos conversando de pronto pensó que para ella esa, era una forma ideal de vivir la vida, porque estaría cerca de Albert quien siempre la había cuidado y protegido, que además lo quería mucho, era más que su hermano, era su amigo de siempre, su paño de lágrimas, y también estaría con Terry, el gran amor de su vida, además de ser su mejor amigo, confidentes uno del otro era el único hombre capaz de hacerla vibrar de ilusión, de quien disfrutaba sus abrazos y sus besos que la hacían temblar de anhelo.

 **Terry** que capto su mirada le pregunto: _-"¿Sucede algo Lady Pecosa?, sabía que no puedes dejar de mirarme, pero ahora Candy, ¿por qué nos miras así… a los dos?"-_

 **Candy** al verse sorprendida y reconociendo que su pensamiento no era sino una fantasía que ellos tres no podrían vivir juntos, después de todo ¿qué hijos se quedan a vivir con sus padres luego de casados?, le sonrió: _-"Yo, solo recordaba la primera vez que los vi juntos a ustedes dos en la sala de espera del zoológico, exactamente, Albert estaba sirviendo el té, mientras tu esperabas a su lado"-_ los dos la miraron con curiosidad, ella les sonrió: _-"Claro que hay varias diferencias, en aquel momento ambos estaban de pie y ahora están sentados y también tú eras un chico largo y flacucho, ahora eres incluso un poco más alto que Albert, ahora Albert usa el cabello poco más largo que tú, me preguntaba, si seguiremos siendo los tres rebeldes de Londres, como dijiste aquella vez Albert, que serias rebelde siempre y Terry dijo que él también lo sería"-_ ambos la miraron reflexivamente

 **Albert** fue el primero en tomar la palabra: _-"Han sucedido ya tantas cosas desde entonces, que tal vez yo no sea ya el mismo rebelde de antes, aunque…"-_ suspiro: _-"Me parece que ustedes dos, ya no tienen ningún remedio"-_ les dijo riéndose en tono de burla

 **Terry** negando con la cabeza: _-"No, yo opino diferente, temo decirte hermano que aun sigues siendo un rebelde, como lo somos nosotros, que quizá en estos casi 10 años desde entonces, hemos cambiado y tomado decisiones que jamás imaginamos en el afán de cumplir con nuestros deberes, pero que con todo eso, la rebeldía continua en nuestro interior ayudándonos a alcanzar nuestras metas a cada uno de nosotros… solo que…"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Solo que, ¿Qué?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Solo que quizá Candy nunca llego realmente a complacer a su abuelo Williams"-_ dijo ocultando el tono de burla

 **Candy** : _-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-_

 **Terry** continua dirigiéndose a Albert: _-"Recuerdo que Candy estaba terriblemente preocupada por convertirse en una dama, lo más pronto posible, tanto que me pidió ayuda para aprender a tocar el piano, pues le angustiaba demasiado no graduarse de ser una dama a tiempo, porque creía que el abuelo Williams era tan viejo que podría morir de un momento a otro"-_

 **Albert** soltó una carcajada: _-"¡Eso es verdad Candy!, me parece que tu no cumpliste con esa parte"-_

 **Candy** sintiéndose indignada: _-"Pe… pero… yo… yo si me he convertido en una dama"-_ , su tono titubeante los hizo reír a ambos: _-"No se rían de mí!... los dos son unos estúpidos"-_ ellos rieron todavía más, enseguida se retractó mentalmente de la idea de vivir con ambos, le sería imposible tolerar sus constantes bromas

 **Albert** : _-"Claro que lo eres pequeña, eres una muy bella dama, no tienes ni porque dudarlo un momento, yo me refería a que nunca te he escuchado tocar el piano…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Y creo que deberías apresurarte Pecas, porque como van las cosas, es probable que efectivamente el 'abuelo' este, realmente no te escuche nunca"-_ termino riéndose

 **Albert** riéndose también: _-"Pero que sutil manera de llamarme anciano Terry"-_ los tres se rieron a carcajadas: _-"Bueno Candy, no disimules ahora tienes que tocar el piano para demostrar que realmente elegiste un buen maestro"-_

La noche paso rápido, mientras que los tres tocaban el piano cada uno, y entre Terry y Candy deleitaron el oído de Albert al tocar juntos más de un tema.

 **Candy** curo el tobillo de Terry, descubriendo con agrado que las ultimas llagas ya estaba cediendo paso a una piel nueva: _-"Estarás listo en dos días más, quizá tres días y ya todo lo quemado habrá desaparecido"-_ le dijo sonriendo muy contenta de saber que ya no habría más rastro de aquella experiencia que quería borrar de su mente, sobre todo ansiaba borrar de su mente todo el miedo que había sentido de perder a Terry en aquel incendio.

 **Terry** distinguió en la mirada de ella su pensamiento y tomando de la barbilla le reafirmo: _-"Vez que ya todo está bien, y nada nos pasó, los dos estamos completos y felices"-_ ella le sonrió mientras veía a Albert regresar de la cocina: _-"Quieres seguir recordando viejos tiempo Albert, en eso de lavar los trastos?"-_ , le dijo Terry sonriendo, y luego agrego: _-"De camino acá, le contaba a Candy sobre el vuelo que tomaras mañana y tu propuesta de prestarnos, ese mismo trasporte para visitar el hogar de Pony y celebrar allá su cumpleaños con una fiesta, así solo nos tomaría un día de ida y uno de regreso, y el sábado podríamos pasarlo en el hogar"-_

 **Albert** siguiendo el tema a Terry sonrió: _-"Esa es una excelente idea, por mi parte cuenten con el avión de la mensajería del banco, lo único es que no podrán llevar mayor equipaje que apenas un cambio de ropa, pero no creo que hubiera ningún otro inconveniente"-_

 **Candy** sonríe en silencio: _-"Es solo que la última vez que me subí a un avión, el descenso fue… digamos algo… inolvidable, el avión comenzó a deshacerse en el aire y tuvimos que recurrir a los paracaídas…"-_

 **Terry** se ríe a carcajadas: _-"No me digas, ¿el avión seguro lo construyo Stear?"-_ , para continuar entre risas con la aceptación de ella: _-"En verdad que eres valiente Pecas, mira que subirte a un artefacto construido por él mismo, si el juguete de mi padre quedo estrellado en las praderas de Escocia, y solo lo había reparado"-_ los tres se deshacían de la risa: _-"Te prometo que estarás segura conmigo, el avión de Albert es seguro y yo practicare un poco mañana por la mañana antes de que Albert se marche"-_

 **Candy** sobresaltada: _-"¿Có… como… tu… tú vas?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Si Candy, Terry tendría que pilotear, por que el avión solo tiene espacio para dos personas, yo he mandado pedir un modelo que pueda trasladar a más de una persona, además del piloto pero parece que en eso los avances van muy lentos, tu sabes que este avión lo adquirimos de los que quedaron disponibles después de la guerra y no son precisamente para viajeros, pero, se pueden usar, para la mensajería y asuntos perentorios, así como para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro si tenemos alguna urgencia, la idea de Terry me parece muy buena"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si… pero… ¿Terry tú?"-_

 **Terry** sonriendo: _-"Mira según me explica Albert su avión no es muy distinto del juguetito que me dejo mi padre y aunque aquel, estaba averiado, mi padre me dio algunas instrucciones sobre cómo funcionaba, así que me parece que podre aprender con facilidad…. ¡Candy!, no me puedes decir que te sentías más confiada con Stear que conmigo"-_ le dijo con tono de reto

 **Albert** : _-"Pues a mí me parece una gran idea, además, yo también pediré al piloto que me enseñe como hacerlo, para aprender, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hasta hoy que lo menciono Terry, eso de trasladarme libremente por mí mismo, me parece una muy buena idea"-_

 **Terry** al ver aun titubeante a Candy _: -"Vamos Lady Pecas, di que sí, imagina la sorpresa de tus madres, al vernos llegar, además tengo que avisarles que ahora eres mi prometida, y Albert podría ayudarnos a organizar tu fiesta mientras que llegamos nosotros"-_

 **Candy** aun temerosa: _-"Es que…"-_

Entonces **Terry** la miro a los ojos regalándole una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustan: _-"Acepta Candy ¿sí?, solo regálame otros dos 'cíes' más en tu vida"-_

 **Candy** sentía derretirse con esa sonrisa y esa mirada persuasiva, _"de qué forma podría contestarle que no"_ pensó, luego sonrió: _-"Esta bien… sí, pero… si este es un sí, ¿cuál va a ser el otro?"-_

La sonrisa de **Terry** se hizo más amplia y sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraordinaria, mientras que Albert también lo veía con curiosidad, Terry solo veía a Candy: _-"Bueno eso lo sabrás el día de tu cumpleaños, así que no te queda más que esperar"-_

Albert alzo las cejas al comprender de inmediato a cual otro sí se refería Terry y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **Candy** en cambio hizo una expresión de disgusto: _-"Eso no es justo, ya te dije que si, ahora me tienes que decir de que se trata lo otro, sí"-_

 **Terry** negando con la cabeza: _-"¡!Oh no!, no tengo por qué decirte, y no te voy a decir nada, hasta ese día"-_

 **Candy** se sintió frustrada, sabía que esa expresión de Terry de mover la cabeza en negación unos segundos antes de negar verbalmente era un no definitivo e inamovible: _-"Pues entonces ya me voy a dormir"-_ dijo ella con tono deslucido, pero aceptando la negativa

 **Albert** la miro perplejo, nunca pensó que se conformaría tan rápido, _"¿Qué había hecho Terry para convencerla?_ " –pensó, lo miro con curiosidad y alzando las cejas: _-"¿Se conformó?"-_ le pregunto a Terry.

 **Terry** sonrió vagamente: _-"No, pero ya no va a tocar el tema hasta el sábado, mientras evitara recordar para no sentirse frustrada"-_ así es Candy pensó y luego volvió a sonreír esplendorosamente al pensar que el sábado, ella le daría un sí, por él muy añorado, un _'sí acepto'_ que la convertiría en su esposa y con eso estarían juntos ya para siempre, su corazón latía con una fuerza tal, que con esfuerzo lograba seguir respirando.

 **Albert** lo miro entre anonadado y divertido, siempre había creído que conocía a Candy como si ella fuera un libro abierto que él podía leer sin problemas, pero acababa de descubrir que Terry la conocía tanto así, que no solo podía leer en ese libro, sino que era capaz de escribir en ella cuanto le diera la gana. Se despidió para dormir, y mientras dejaba que el sueño cayera a sus ojos reflexionaba sobre la forma en cómo Terry había convencido a Candy, ella era muy obstinada, casi tanto o más obstinada que el propio Terry, Albert mismo alguna vez había tenido que utilizar la imposición con ella, pues era realmente difícil de convencer cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo, sin embargo Terry se había tomado la tarea de convencerla en aceptar el viaje y más allá, la había dejado con una duda en las manos, con lo curiosa que era Candy, _"que ella se hubiera ido a dormir con una duda en las manos es algo inaudito"_ –pensó, y no dejaba de sorprenderlo la forma en cómo Terry lo había logrado con tanta facilidad, Albert había dudado creyendo que ella no aceptaría viajar para ese fin de semana, sin embargo la confianza de Terry lo había puesto a pensar, ahora entendía por qué, Terry tenía mucho más poder sobre Candy, de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, y él siempre pensó que era al contrario que era Candy quien tenía poder sobre Terry, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada, ellos dos eran una pareja muy fuera de lo común, ambos sabían ceder uno al otro sin necesidad de imponerse nada entre ellos.

Después de cerrar las puertas y apagar las luces, Terry debió quedarse en el balcón un momento antes de alcanzar a Candy en la recamara, necesitaba un poco de espacio para asimilar los hechos, Candy sería su esposa, y él quería cantar, gritar, brincar de alegría, volvió a extrañar a Teodora, ahora mismo la montaría y correría en ella a todo galope para calmar su entusiasmo, ansiaba levantar a Candy de la cama y bailar junto con ella, hasta caer agotado, pensaba que no podría dormir, cuando escucho un leve ruido a sus espaldas.

 **Candy** estaba parada en el lindel de la puerta observándolo con atención: _-"¿Por qué estas sonriendo solo?, ¿No piensas ir a acostarte?"-_ le cuestiono con una dulce risita

Terry la recibió con una gran sonrisa y sin decirle más, la tomo de la mano sacándola al balcón, entonces empezó a bailar con ella la melodía que le dictaban los latidos de su corazón, una melodía que también ella escuchaba pues se adaptó al baile siguiendo su ritmo sin emitir pregunta alguna, solo disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación de felicidad, la alegría de Terry era muy contagiosa y como con el dulce aroma de los narcisos, ella se embriago con todas esas emociones que la hacían enterarse de cuanto lo amaba, cuando el baile termino se aferró a su abrazo sintiéndose profundamente enamorada, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados así, solo hasta que el sueño toco en sus ojos, Terry sintió su peso, y supo que ella se estaba quedando dormida, se movió un poco, ninguno de los dos hablo, caminaron juntos a la habitación en donde finalmente pudieron dormir. Albert fue el testigo silencioso desde la cama de su habitación, había escuchado el ruido de Candy al caminar y pensando que ella le haría algún reclamo a Terry, se sentó sobre las almohadas, observándolos a través de la ventana que daba al balcón. Cuando todo paso, el sueño escapo de sus ojos, y un anhelo nuevo renació en su interior, tuvo que reconocer cuanto envidiaba encontrar en su vida un amor así, encontrar la otra mitad de su corazón, esa otra parte que pudiera complementar su vida realmente y no solo vivir por vivir junto a la otra persona, él deseaba encontrar esa clase de amor, como la que veía en sus dos personas favoritas, por momentos pensaba en Katherine, con ella se sentía muy bien y contento, incluso durante algunos días de la semana anterior había logrado sacar a Candy de su mente, solo porque Katherine lo había acompañado en el desayuno. Paso mucho tiempo después de que los escucho acostarse, ya casi amanecía cuando él se quedó dormido

Cuando **Candy** y Terry iban saliendo del departamento, ella regreso sobre sus pasos y llamo a la puerta del estudio donde dormía Albert: _-"¡Buen día Albert!, parece que esa mañana se te han quedado pegadas las sabanas"-_

 **Albert** la miro con los ojos de sueño y le sonrió: _-"Es verdad, parece que anoche demore demasiado tiempo en dormirme"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No te hubiera despertado pero quería despedirme de ti, ya no te voy a ver hasta el sábado, deseo que tengas buen viaje y que todo esté bien por allá, me saludas a Archie y Annie, y por favor no te afanes tanto en lo de la fiesta, sabes que para mí lo más importante es compartir con todos mis amigos, y será suficiente con que te asegures que todos ellos estén ahí, pero por favor no te ocupes mucho"-_

 **Albert** sonrió de pensar que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea: _-"Si pequeña no te preocupes, además Terry ya me dio suficientes instrucciones"-_

 **Terry** se acercó a la puerta: _-"Bien amigo, por favor no me pongas en mal con esta Pecosa, porque de por sí, ya está bastante inquieta, vamos Candy que se hace tarde, Albert, regreso en un momento, duerme un poco más que hoy viajas todo el día"-_

 **Albert** se levanta en pijama despidiéndose de Candy: _-"Bueno pequeña, por favor cuídate mucho, ya vez lo de la noticia de ayer, se obediente con Terry y no pretendas darnos ninguna sorpresita, ¿de acuerdo?, nos veremos el sábado"-_ la abrazo y se despidió.

Llegando a la universidad Terry le sugirió a Candy que avisara su ausencia para el día viernes, ya que el plan era partir el día jueves a media tarde, y llegar por la noche a Oklahoma, en donde pernoctarían, para luego partir el viernes muy temprano por la mañana con rumbo a Chicago, ahí George, se haría cargo de proporcionarles un automóvil, con el cual llegarían finalmente hasta el hogar de Pony, ella asintió, y por alguna causa experimento una especie de entusiasmo muy grande en su corazón, había algo distinto en la mirada de Terry que la envolvía, haciéndola experimentar emociones que parecían salirse de su pecho, emociones muy intensas y profundas.

Cuando Terry regreso al departamento **Albert** ya estaba listo, preparando su desayuno, y Terry llego preparando el propio: _-"Debiste decirme que te preparara tu desayuno también"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No te preocupes, omití desayunar con Candy porque ya se hacía tarde y también con el afán de desayunar contigo antes de marcharnos, además supuse que dormirías otro poco, Candy no debió despertarte"-_. La mirada de Terry escudriño detenidamente el rostro de su amigo.

 **Albert** sintiéndose un poco incómodo busco un tema que distrajera a Terry: _-"Por cierto me encomendó Archie que le llevara un traje tuyo, para basarse en él, al momento de comprar tu jaquet, dijo que de preferencia fuera hecho a tu medida para apegarse lo más posible a tu talla"-_ cuando termino de hablar ya no pudo contener la risa ante la mirada burlona de Terry que se reía del empeño que Archie ponía en la moda, finalmente ambos terminaron riendo.

Sin embargo **Terry** no se permitió distraer: _-"¿Qué sucedió Albert, porque no pudiste dormir anoche?"-_

 **Albert** suspiro asimilando que su amigo no lo iba a dejar, aun así intento una actitud bromista: _-"¡Bueno a parte del bailecito a la luz de la luna!..."_ \- le dijo sonriendo, pero la mirada de Terry le hizo saber que no había obtenido el éxito deseado: _-"En realidad no es importante lo que me tuvo despierto"-_ declaro intentando parecer sereno

 **Terry** : _-"¿Cómo puede ser 'no importante'?, si fue capaz de quitarte el sueño, ¿no te parece Albert?"-_ como Albert no le respondiera continuo: _-"Hay algo que tú y yo no hemos hablado, y aunque te lo mencione en mi carta, pienso que deberíamos de aclararlo"-_

 **Albert** , no estaba nada deseoso de tocar el tema, sabía que Terry se estaba refiriendo a sus sentimientos por Candy, pero él no deseaba hablar de ello: _-"¿Qué cosa Terry?… o si ya se, sobre cuáles eran tus intenciones con Candy"-_ , le dijo a modo de broma: _-"Bueno entenderás que por eso me apresure a llegar aquí lo más pronto posible"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, pero sin dejarse timar le dijo: _-"Mis intenciones con Candy están completamente a salvo y tú ya lo has visto, yo más bien pensaría en… tus intenciones con Candy, Albert"-_

 **Albert** más serio: _-"No encuentro la razón para hablar de ello"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues yo sí, aunque lo escribí en la carta, quiero reiterártelo en persona… Albert, yo lamento mucho… esta situación es algo difícil de asimilar"-_ apretó la boca y suspiro fuerte: _-"Cuando los vi desde la colina yo decidí retirarme, creí que ella podía corresponderte, me fui, y sin afán de mentirte te digo que me fui destrozado, pero no me atreví a interferir en la relación afectiva que yo creía que existía entre Candy y tú, te puedo asegurar que cuando regrese de Londres no esperaba volver a verla, a pesar de saber que nunca podría dejar de amarla, y aun cuando la vi, tenía la firme convicción de concentrarme en lo mío y dejarla en libertad de decidir, pues hasta hace una semana yo pensaba que ella te correspondía a ti"-_ cerro los ojos un momento al recordar su propia agonía cuando sentía amarla a muerte y creía que ella amaba a Albert, hizo una breve pausa y luego continuo: _-"Lo que en realidad quiero decirte Albert, es que lamento mucho encontrarme en esta situación contigo, tu eres mi amigo, eres mi hermano y sé que tú has estado en la vida de Candy desde siempre cuidándola, protegiéndola, pero yo la amo con todo mi ser, nunca pensé que tendría que disputarla contigo"-_

 **Albert** inclino la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado: _-"Soy yo quien lamenta… Terry soy yo quien debiera disculparme contigo por haber faltado a tu confianza, no debí permitirme aceptar esos sentimientos en mí, y aunque todo sucedió cuando yo no tenía memoria, lo cierto es que cuando, pude recordar seguí alimentando esa esperanza de que ella me correspondiera, pero la verdad y ahora debes saberlo sin dudar, es que Candy nunca dejo de pensar en ti y yo ante ella no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad, y aun cuando la hubiera tenido, simplemente no debí equivocar mis sentimientos hacia ella, ahora, por favor te pido que me perdones, les robe un año juntos, por mi necedad, y aunque el sábado llegue aquí, con deseo de corroborar lo que me decías en tu carta, porque me aferraba a que Candy no te correspondía, estos días han sido suficientes, para darme cuenta que la forma de amor que yo experimento por Candy es muy distinta y distante de la forma en cómo la amas tú, ayer y estos días no he podido dejar de pensar en tan grave error que estuve a punto de cometer con Candy y conmigo mismo, porque siempre supe que Candy no había dejado de pensar en mí y aun así, pensaba en hacerle una propuesta matrimonial, ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que estuve a punto de hacerle a Candy lo que Susana hizo contigo, y me siento muy avergonzado, apenado con tan solo pensar en ello"-_

 **Terry** se sintió impactado al escuchar esa última frase, ¿Candy forzada a estar con alguien a quien no amara?, ese había sido su principal temor, y pensar así en ella lo aterrorizaba, él había vivido ese calvario, porque había sido un calvario de dolor y culpas, escuchar que Albert estuvo a nada de ponerla en esa situación lo afectaba en sobremanera, más aun cuando él mismo estuvo dispuesto en todo momento a sacrificar su amor por ella, para no ponerla jamás en esa situación, Albert tenía razón, la forma de amar a Candy entre ellos dos era muy distinta y muy distante porque en su forma de amar Albert había estado dispuesto a ser egoísta con tal de tenerla y él en cambio había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su amor por ella así le costara la vida, ante todo ello sintió deseo de golpear a Albert, más se contuvo, pensando que cualquiera era vulnerable de cometer errores y lo único que acertó decir fue: _-"Pues entonces fue muy bueno que hubiera llegado a tiempo"-_ su voz sonó fría y distante

La contundencia de la frase de Terry, género en **Albert** mayor sentimiento de culpa: _-"Terry yo creía que la amaba con una forma de amor profundo, nunca fue mi afán lastimarla, por favor no pienses eso de mi"-_

 **Terry** observo a Albert con atención, sabía que estaba siendo sincero y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir enojo, se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de asimilar: _-"Si, comprendo, es solo que… después de haber experimentado una experiencia así, me angustia pensar que Candy pudo haber sido víctima de la misma situación"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Perdóname Terry, y ahí algo más que deseo decirte, y eso es, que reconozco tu amor por Candy y lo respeto profundamente, lo mismo que respeto el amor que ella siente por ti, nunca voy a poder dejar de admirarlos a ambos, tal como te lo exprese en mi carta, y lo que anoche no me permitió dormir fue la envidia que experimente, por algún día encontrar en mi vida un amor semejante al que ustedes dos se profesan, verlos durante estos días, me ha llevado a codiciar un amor así, como el de ustedes dos, un amor que pareciera fue tejido en el cielo para ser vivido en esta tierra, tengo que decirte que no me siento herido y aunque al inicio experimente mucha confusión, y melancolía, hoy me siento contento y agradecido con la vida… agradecido porque llegaste a tiempo y evitaste que yo cometiera una enorme estupidez"-_ le dijo retomando un poco sus propias palabras.

 **Terry** sonrió _: -"Yo sé Albert que la otra mitad de tu corazón debe andar por ahí, tratando de encontrarse contigo y quizá no pase mucho tiempo para que la encuentres"-_ se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano en actitud amistosa

Pero **Albert** no la tomo sino que lo abrazo sintiéndolo más cercano y a la vez sintiéndose liberado de culpas: _-"Terry hermano, ¡gracias!, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo…"-_ el confort del abrazo le estremeció la voz: _-"Eres un gran ser humano Terry, gracias por ser mi hermano"-_

Terry, sonrió sintiéndose feliz de haber resuelto sus dudas pero más aun de saber que la amistad entre ellos no se había resquebrajado, sino contrario a ello, se había fortalecido

En ese momento entro **Rosalía** : _-"¡Bu… buenos días!"-_ dijo algo confusa al ver el abrazo

Ambos interrumpieron el abrazo secando disimuladamente las lágrimas y **Terry** la saludo: _-"Buenos días Rosalía"-_ luego se dirigió a Albert: _-"Si ya estás listo debemos irnos, quiero llegar al estudio para avisar que hoy no estaré disponible, voy a traerte el traje que necesita Archie"-_

 **Albert** _: -"Si yo terminare de acomodar mi bolsa de viaje"-_ finalmente partieron y ocuparon gran parte de la mañana en aprender despegues y aterrizajes, Terry que tenía conocimiento previo asimilo el nuevo aprendizaje con gran facilidad y Albert decidió llevar el control de la primera parte del vuelo de su propio viaje. Ya era medio día cuando Terry fue a buscar a Candy a la universidad, mas ella debía permanecer en la universidad, sin salir para adelantar un poco el trabajo que quedaría pendiente por la ausencia que tendría el viernes, así que se despidieron y Terry regreso al estudio de grabación.

*****************T y C******************

Desde muy temprana hora, esa mañana Annie y Patty abandonaron Lakewood, con destino a Chicago y fueron juntas a las tiendas para hacer las compras de los infantes del hogar, para los más pequeños d años, llevaron pantalones ceñidos sujetos al cuerpo de la camisa abierta y abotonada en el frente, a los niños mayorcitos de más d años, les llevaron chaquetas sujetados encima de la rodilla con botones, así como camisas rusas acompañado de pantalones rectos y a los más bebecitos les llevaron el tradicional traje marinero, en el caso de las nenas llevaron blusas rusas de telas finas y vestiditos escoceses con un estilo de cuellos cuadrados bordeados con un galón blanco que se abría en punta encima de una pechera lisa o rayada de una pollera tableada cortos y largos, según las edades de las niñas, salieron de las tiendas muy entusiastas al pensar en lo lindos que lucirían todos ellos, luego les compraron un calzado nuevo a cada uno de ellos y con las niñas se dieron vuelo, eligiendo los colores de sus zapatitos que fueran acordes con sus vestidos. Más tarde pasaron a la casa de modas a buscar, los vestidos de la señorita Pony para quien eligieron un vestido estilo crepé Georgette color crema, con un cordoncillo al tono, botones de azabache y otro para la hermana María de tul bordado en hilos de seda, aplicación de azabaches, raso al tono, flecos de mostacillas y canutillos con una falda replicada, aunque Annie por un momento pensó que quizá ellas pudieran llegar a sentirse incomodas por hacer un cambio en sus atuendos, pensó en que el amor por complacer a Candy las convencería. Luego eligieron sus propios vestidos, Patty compro un vestido crepe de seda natural color crema con aplicación de lentejuelas plateadas y mostacillas transparentes formando dibujos fitomorfos y flecos con ruedo en ondas, y el vestido de Annie era también crepe de raso y tul de seda con aplicaciones de lentejuelas grises y nacaradas formando dibujos geométricos. Ya era cerca de media tarde cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de modas en donde Annie había comprado su propio vestido, y ahí buscaron el vestido que tanto había encantado a Candy dos años atrás, por fortuna y para suerte de ellas, debido a que las modas habían cambiado el mismo vestido que Candy se había medido en aquella ocasión, aún permanecía en la tienda, era un vestido clásico estilo Victoriano, en color blanco, en aquella época los vestidos en color blanco para las novias significaban riqueza además de inocencia y virtud, Annie conocía las medidas de Candy a la perfección, hacia menos de un mes que habían estado juntas de compras, por lo que, no le genero ningún problema pedir los mínimos ajustes que el vestido requería para amoldarse al cuerpo de Candy, Annie y Patty, sonreían al observar el atuendo completo y Patty se ruborizo escandalosamente cuando Annie le eligió un camisón de organdí casi trasparente, sostenido solo por tirantes de encaje que seguramente se ajustaría a sus formas de manera provocativa, acompañando a esta con una bata de seda blanca que cubría su cuerpo hasta los tobillos, pero lo que más escandalizo a Patty fue el comentario de **Annie** cuando dijo: _-"La verdad me parece que estamos comprando estas dos piezas inútilmente, no creo que Terry le deje puesta ninguna prenda la noche de bodas"-._ Y aunque vieron distintos tocados para Candy, no se decidieron por alguno, pensaron en pedir prestados varios para que fuera la misma Candy quien dispusiera a elegirlo o quizá lo hiciera Terry, una vez que hubieran llegado al hogar.

Ese mismo día Tom se encargó de avisar a los amigos de Candy cercanos a su granja extendiendo la invitación de la boda hasta la señorita Mary Jane y el doctor Frank, mientras el jardinero de Lakewood, se trasladó a la colina para sembrar narcisos de camino a la subida de la colina, si tenían suerte estos prenderían y en su mayoría estaban en capullo por lo que estaría completamente florecido para el día de la boda. También en la granja de Tom se empezó a armar un portal de madera pintándolo de blanco, el cual estaría siendo adornado de narcisos y rosas, un día antes de la boda, para ser montado en la colina, la misma mañana del sábado, luego que Terry y Candy llegaran, Tom se sentía entusiasta, aunque le parecía que todo debía ser medido muy minuciosamente para que Candy no llegara a enterarse de nada sino hasta el día justo de la ceremonia. En Chicago **Archie** terminaba con los preparativos de la llegada del duque a la residencia, y lo mismo en Chicago que en Lakewood, así como de encontrar un cuarteto de calidad para que amenizara con buena música, _"es bueno que Terry no haya pensado en esa música escandalosa del charlestón"_ –pensó Archie, mientras hacia las contrataciones. Durante la tarde, después de tomar un buen descanso, Annie y Patty fueron a visitar pastelerías para elegir la torta decidiéndose por una de 5 pisos hecha de pan blanco preparada son sabor a limón relleno de natilla y fresas silvestres, con la cubierta del pastel de crema francesa y una decoración muy creativa, adornado además con flores naturales, en bellos ramilletes de rosas blancas, azares, jazmines, narcisos y orquídeas, las cuales pidieron estuviera listo en una florería, lo mismo que dejaron encargado un gracioso _ramo de novia libre en blanco de estilo religioso–clásico,_ elaborado con los mismos tipos de flores elegidos para la torta _que luciría acorde con el vestido_. El día apenas les completo para cumplir con los propósitos de esa jornada, llegando de último momento a comprar las copas para brindar de los novios y la pala y cuchillo para el pastel decidiéndose por unos elaborados de plata a los cuales mandaron grabar la fecha y las iniciales de Candy y Terry ya solo tendrían que pasar a recogerlos el día jueves y acomodarlo todo para llevarlo junto al hogar el mismo sábado por la mañana. Las dos aunque se sentían increíblemente agotadas, estaban muy felices pues solo pensaban en el rostro de Candy en cada elección que hacían, deseando con todas sus fuerzas complacerla en absoluto, pues ella era para ambas mucho más que una amiga.

******************T y C******************

En los días siguientes Terry pudo estar más sereno en cuanto a la seguridad de Candy pues debido a que ella se ausentaría un par de días, estuvo muy afanada en la universidad, dando así oportunidad al mismo Terry de avanzar lo más posible en lo de sus grabaciones, para no retrasar demasiado al equipo con su ausencia, y aunque en las dos noches siguientes Terry se encontraba casi eufórico, el trabajo extenuante le sirvió para dormir tranquilo en la víspera de la ceremonia matrimonial, aun así regreso al banco cada mañana para llamar a Chicago y contemplar en la distancia como iban los avances de los preparativos. Para el miércoles por la noche Candy hizo la última revisión a los tobillos de Terry encontrando que la piel había terminado de sanar por completo, y aunque por su parte de igual forma que Terry estaba extenuada por el trabajo, no dejaba de percibir en él una especie de emoción distinta y no obstante que no comprendía el motivo, disfrutaba de ese entusiasmo que la contagiaba en una forma de alegría brillante y cantarina como las gotas de un rio cristalino.

********************T y C*******************

El día miércoles por la mañana Annie y Patty salieron a toda prisa a visitar los distintos restaurantes, para elegir un banquete adecuado para la fiesta, decidiéndose por un menú que iniciaba con un _aperitivo selecto can font para seguir con ensalada de rúcula y langostinos con tarrina de patata e idiazábal, vino blanco, acompañada con medallones de filete de ternera al oporto y vino negro D.O. rioja y de ante postres la torta nupcial con cava brut nature, para el brindis, finalizando con cafés y licores, cuando regresaron a la residencia Andley encontraron con que Albert ya estaba de vuelta y se encontraba en comunicación con Terry vía telefónica, así que ellas pasaron el reporte de las actividades realizadas en los días anteriores, así como lo que proyectaban hacer ese día, lo mismo que hizo Archie y al finalizar la llamada después que Albert colgó el teléfono, los cuatro se quedaron viéndose unos a otros en silencio por un momento, para enseguida estallar en carcajadas, al recordar el nervioso entusiasmo que se escuchaba en la voz del prometido de Candy, descubriendo que todos se encontraban muy felices de ser cómplices de Terry en la preparación de la ceremonia sorpresa para su amada pecosa. Esa misma mañana Archie se encargó de elegir el jaquet que llevaría Terry lo mismo que llevar el traje de él para que se hicieran los arreglos necesarios, y las chicas junto con Albert viajaron al hogar de Pony, llevando los atuendos de los infantes y las maestras, quienes se mostraron muy sorprendidas por los vestidos que Annie y Patty habían elegido para ellas, pues en su sencillez encontraban demasiado fastuosos esos atuendos, pero las chicas lograron convencerlas de medírselos siendo Albert el juez de pasarela que las ovaciono con sus halagos, mientras que todos los infantes estaba exaltados de entusiasmo por sus trajes y vestidos nuevos pero sobre todo por la víspera de la ceremonia de la jefe de todos ellos, Albert con el jardinero reviso los avances de la preparación de la colina así como del camino por donde ascendería Candy, mismo que estaba bordeado con racimos de narcisos a todo lo largo del camino, y luego fueron a la granja de Tom que los recibió muy entusiasta, especialmente después de ver que Patty estaba con ellos, al anochecer regresaron a Chicago, con el tiempo justo para recibir la llamada del duque quien le informaba a Albert que estarían en la residencia, al medio día de la mañana siguiente._

 _El jueves por la mañana la llamada de_ _ **Terry**_ _no se hizo esperar, y nuevamente sus cómplices estuvieron presentes para informarlo de los avances, descubriendo con agrado que prácticamente todo estaba listo: -"Annie, Patty y tú 'elegante', muchas gracias por su empeño, me agrada mucho que sean todos ustedes tan eficientes"-_

 _ **Archie**_ _sonriendo: -"Ni te esfuerces 'aristócrata engreído' que si te estamos colaborando es para halagar a Candy, no a ti"-_

 _ **Terry**_ _rio a carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono: -"Bueno ya me tocara ver tu fascinación por mi persona cuando vea el atuendo que ha elegido para mi"- todos los demás se rieron de Archie: -"Ahora mismo aproximadamente a las 10:00 iniciaremos el vuelo hacia Oklahoma, ya mañana no me comunico con ustedes, estaremos llegando a Chicago a media mañana quizá medio día, y viajaremos directo a Lakewood, para subir con Candy a la colina y después distraerla con sus madres y en la granja de Tom, para que durante el día se terminen de hacer los preparativos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"-_

 _ **Albert**_ _-"Si Terry, solo nos resta decirte que "conduzcas" con cuidado, no vayas a atropellar a algún pato por el camino"-, después de reír por el comentario cortaron la comunicación: -"Bueno Archie hay algo que olvidaste, las argollas de alianza"-_

 _ **Archie**_ _: -"Oh no las olvide, hoy habrá que recogerlas, solo que no las mencione porque me pareció que tú querías que fuera sorpresa para Terry"-_

 _ **Albert**_ _: -"Sí, quiero ver qué cara pone cuando el párroco le pida las argollas y crea que no las tiene"-_

 _ **Annie**_ _: -"Yo no creo que se asuste demasiado él confía mucho en ustedes e intuye que llenaran todos los huecos que él pudiera dejar"-_

 _ **Patty**_ _: -"Y si no, con lo desenfadado que es, hace una argolla provisional con la hoja de un narciso"- rieron al reconocer que esa era una posibilidad muy real._

 _Annie y Patty, tomaron la mañana de descanso, hasta después de la comida irían a recoger algunos de los encargos pendientes, Albert por su parte se dedicó a revisar el borrador del convenio matrimonial que había preparado George, y Archie se encargó de enviar de la residencia de Lakewood al hogar de Pony, toda la platería, porcelana y cristalería, así como la mantelería, mesas y sillas que permanecerían escondidos tras el nuevo pórtico que habían construido recientemente. A media mañana hicieron acto de presencia los padres de Terry junto con los tres hermanos, la tía Ellroy, llego también para recibirlos. Con sobresalto y alegría recibieron la noticia de que ya se estaba preparando la ceremonia matrimonial de su hijo y Candy. Más tarde el duque, Albert y George revisaban el convenio matrimonial el cual_ incluía varias empresas de la familia Andley que pasarían a nombre de Terry y el pago que daría el padre del mismo por la novia fue una considerable fortuna en vida equivalente al costo de las empresas que la familia Andley ofrecía, misma que se triplicara al momento de la muerte del duque, pues la mayor parte de sus bienes pasarían a nombre de Terruce en cuanto él asumiera el ducado, en esta reunión el duque informo a Albert que esa noche durante la cena le otorgaría por orden del rey Jorge V de Gran Bretaña el título nobiliario de Conde de Stirling, ya que su familia era originaria de esas tierras, además de tener construida ahí una villa. Quedando como Sir Williams Albert Andley Conde de Stirling. Nombramiento concedido por el soberano del Reino Unido el rey Jorge V por medio de un Patente Real.

Por su parte Annie y Patty aceptaron gustosas la compaña de Eleonor y de Isabel, pues entre otras cosas irían a recoger el ajuar de la novia, Eleonor se vio más que complacida por el vestido elegido y cuando hubieron de ver el posible tocado, ella les informo que el duque traía para Candy una joya de obsequio que pertenecía a la tradición familiar otorgar a la siguiente duquesa de los Grandchester. Después de los días anteriores de locura y prisas ese día jueves fue más un día sereno, de preparación para los apuros que reiniciarían el día viernes y más el sábado. Por la noche durante la cena y para complacencia especialmente de la tía Ellroy, Albert recibió el nombramiento nobiliario, habiendo firmado ante los abogados que acompañaban al duque, Albert se convertía en Sir, informándole que en cuanto hubiera oportunidad, este debía presentarse ante el Rey Jorge V, para llevar a cabo una breve ceremonia formal.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	25. Chapter 24

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"PASEANDO ENTRE NUBES"

Capitulo 24

Después de preparar un breve equipaje **Terry** y Candy, se vistieron los trajes de pilotos de vuelo, habían puesto la ropa de ambos (apenas dos cambios para cada uno) en un mismo equipaje, Terry se aseguró que Candy llevara puesto su sortija de compromiso, eran las 8:00 de la mañana, él había decidido adelantar su salida, aunque se encontraba algo nervioso de alzar el vuelo en ese viaje sin el apoyo ni orientación de ningún otro piloto experimentado, se resignó a confiar en su propio instinto, pero aun así era mayor su euforia, _"solo faltan dos días, en dos días más y a estas mismas horas del día ella será mi esposa"_ –ese pensamiento giraba en torno a su mente mientras le ayudaba a Candy a ajustar su paracaídas.

Candy recordó a Stear en aquella ocasión cuando fue aquel quien le ajustaba el paracaídas, sonriendo distraídamente, **Terry** alzo la ceja: _-"¿De qué te estás riendo Lady Pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** lo vio a los ojos, todas esa última semana había visto en Terry un brillo mucho más intenso en la mirada de él que la contagiaba haciendo que la alegría cantara por sus venas: _-"Yo… solo estaba recordando a Stear aquella tarde cuando me ayudaba como tú a ajustar el paracaídas, yo estaba privada del miedo, pero era tal su entusiasmo que no me atreví a decirle que no quería subir a un avión fabricado por el mismo…"-_ se rio alegre: _-"Menos cuando me dijo que lo había construido especialmente para festejar mi certificación de enfermera"-_

 **Terry** soltó una carcajada: _-"Candy, tú con tal de no enfrentar las caras tristes de tus amigos eres capaz de todo, por eso te admiro, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo Pecosa… aunque hoy lo estés haciendo por mi"-_ le dijo besando su dedo índice y poniéndolo en los labios de ella

 **Candy** se rio de buena gana: _-"Bueno, solo espero no tener que utilizar este globo contigo, ¿estás seguro que lo sabes hacer Terry?, ¿en verdad sabes pilotear el avión?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno según me conto Albert, él llego muy bien llevando el control del vuelo en la primera parte del viaje, así que si tuvimos el mismo entrenamiento y además yo fui mejor alumno que Albert, tal vez no tengamos que utilizar estos 'globos' como tú les dices"-_ luego rio socarronamente: _-"Aunque yo nunca he utilizado uno de estos paracaídas, y sería interesante saber que se siente"-_

 **Candy** lo mira con ojos de susto: _-¡!Terruce Graham, ni se te ocurra!"-_

 **Terry** se ríe: _-"No te asustes, lo dije en broma"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Eres incorregible, siempre me haces bromas en el momento más inoportuno, ¿Cómo me dices eso cuando más nerviosa estoy?"-_

 **Terry** se ríe: _-"Por eso, para que te relajes, además tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien… ¿sabías que cuando estas asustada, también se te notan mucho las Pecas?"-_ apenas dicho eso empezó a correr por la pista de despegue con Candy tras él en ademan de venganza, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver al piloto de los Andley que se encaminaba hacia ellos, detuvo su carrera y le aviso a Candy que ya no estaba solos, esperando a que los alcanzara el piloto: _-"¿Que tal Rodgers, como va el día?"-_

 **Rodgers** : _-"Todo bien señor Terry, como está usted, ¿ya todo listo?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Según yo sí, te presento a mi prometida, la señorita Candy Andley"-_

 **Rodgers** la saludo inclinando la cabeza: _-"Señorita, Calbraith P. Rodgers es un placer conocerla… es una más de mis jefes"-_

 **Candy** se ruborizo por el comentario: _-"Oh no diga eso Rodgers, encantada de conocerlo, espero que haya entrenado bien a este alumno"-_ dijo refiriéndose a Terry con una hermosa sonrisa

 **Rodgers** : _-"Bueno señorita Andley, tenga la certeza que el entrenamiento de mi parte fue muy completo pero sobre todo que el señor Terry es un excelente aprendiz"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Llámeme Candy por favor"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Yo lamento interrumpir su charla, pero debo prevenirles que se hace tarde y será mejor partir de una vez"-_

 **Rodgers** : _-"Si señor, tiene usted razón, permítame ayudarlos a abordar"-_ luego de hacer un repaso general de todas las instrucciones con Terry se apartó de la nave cuando este encendió los motores, y los vio alejarse mientras el avión tomaba fuerza por la pista para elevarse por los aires, solo agito la mano en señal de adiós.

 **Terry** al inicio del vuelo iba muy concentrado en seguir todas las indicaciones, era un biplano de dos motores de origen británico, que había sido creado originalmente para la contienda en la guerra aunque después de no haber sido utilizado para tal efecto, le hicieron algunas modificaciones entre ellas quitar los dispositivos de armería y luego los ofrecieron a los empresarios y gente adinerada comercializando con ellos. Aunque nervioso por la nueva práctica Terry experimentaba cierta tranquilidad, Calbraith Rodgers, era un buen maestro a más de ser un piloto experimentado, hacía ya más de 10 años en 1911, que había logrado la proeza de ser el primero en completar el primer vuelo transcontinental en Estados Unidos, según le conto Albert, saliendo de la ciudad de Nueva York hasta Long Beach en California, _"los Andley sí que saben elegir a su personal"_ –pensó Terry mientras daba una nueva revisión a los relojitos, hasta cuando finalmente sintió estable el avión, pudo dirigirse a Candy: _-"¿Estás bien Candy?"-_ ella le respondió luego la tercera ocasión que él le pregunto, pues iba distraída con el paisaje, solo asintió con la cabeza y una radiante sonrisa. Él volvió a concentrarse en la actividad de pilotear, mientras pensaba _"es de las pocas cosas buenas que nos deja una contienda a los humanos",_ en el tiempo en que Rodgers, logro aquella proeza, había demorado más de tres días de vuelo, y cuando su propio padre volaba, la aviación estaba aún en pañales, apenas si lograban mantenerse fuera del piso _"pero ahora los aviones han tenido un buen avance y son bastante más rápidos, eso es lo que hace el deseo de ganar una guerra, le da avances a la tecnología"_ continuaba reflexionando, mientras empezaba a disfrutar del vuelo _"tal como Albert menciono no falta mucho tiempo para que se elaboren aviones que puedan llevar más de un pasajero, y definitivamente en espacios más cómodos que estos, espero que Candy no vaya muy incómoda, porque tardaremos varias horas antes de tocar tierra de nuevo"_ , finalmente logro prestar mayor atención al paisaje, _"recuerdo que cuando niño imaginaba que se sentiría tocar las nubes, ahora que estoy atravesando entre ellas ni siquiera soy totalmente capaz de identificarlas, son como la niebla, o la bruma del Atlántico… sí, la bruma del barco… aquella noche cuando la conocí"…_

" _había una densa bruma cuando por primera vez, vi sus ojos azules como la profundidad del mar"-_ pensaba **Candy** mientras atravesaban un banco de nubes, _"la noche era azul en medio del mar, como ahora es azul el cielo, solo que ahora es un azul tan brillante que casi me deslumbra, como tu mirada Terry, un azul tan brillante y profundo como tu mirada, ¿Cómo llegue a creer que podría olvidarte si el azul de tus ojos rodea la vida por sí misma, en el azul del cielo al anochecer, en el azul profundo del mar con su oleaje embravecido, en el azul reflejado en las aguas del rio, fue maravilloso conocerte Terry, fue maravilloso conocerte aquella noche de bruma, porque en ti los ríos cantan y mi alma en ellos huye a tú lado, como tú lo desees y hacia donde tú quieras"_

" _desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa más que amarla, que tonto que no me di cuenta que esa misma noche ella me robo el corazón, marcándome el camino en su arco hacia la esperanza, desde aquella noche Pecosa, liberaste en mi un delirio por ti y desde entonces tu presencia misteriosa tiñe de amor y doblega mi alma"_ de pronto entre la humedad de las nubes y los rayos del sol obsequiaron a sus azorados ojos un esplendoroso arcoíris, alcanzo a percibir la alegre agitación de ella en el espacio de atrás, volvió la vista por un momento para descubrir el reflejo de los colores en su mirada, el corazón de **Terry** quedo exaltado en la contemplación.

…Mientras que travesaban las planicies del desierto contemplando los grandes cañones, el atardecer demoro un poco más en llegar y ambos estuvieron prontos a su encuentro, en las horas profundas, sobre los campos, el atardecer resonante en intensos e inconcebibles colores muriendo al abrigo del anochecer.

" _Dios debe amarme demasiado si me ha permitido contemplar de estas bellezas junto a Candy"_

" _Dios debe amarme demasiado si me ha permitido disfrutar de estas bellezas junto a Terry"_

Llegada la noche, **Terry** comenzó a descender, enfrentando una nueva inquietud… 'no veía nada', estaba tan obscuro, solo las luces tintineantes de la ciudad a lo lejos lo orientaban un poco, pero no sabía cómo encontrar el lugar en donde debía aterrizar, por un instante sintió pánico, cerró los ojos con fuerza, evoco los recuerdos de las instrucciones tan rápido como pudo, _"veras dos líneas un camino marcado por dos líneas de fuego"_ las palabras de Rodgers, resonaron en su mente, _"hasta que las identifiques empiezas a descender por completo"_ , abrió los ojos, planeo por encima de la ciudad buscando cuidadosamente su objetivo, estaba empezando a prepararse para dar vuelta y hacer un segundo recorrido, cuando alcanzo a ver hacia las afueras de la ciudad, un camino bordeado por luces, enfoco su vista lo más que pudo, eran como pequeñas fogatas de fuego, entonces inicio el descenso, gritando fuerte por encima del ruido de los motores que se iban apagando: _-"Sujétate fuerte Candy"-_ ella había empezado a quedarse dormida, fue el ruido apagándose lo que la llevo a despertar alcanzando a escuchar su voz, por un momento pensó que algo andaba mal y se sobresaltó, no veía nada, hasta que volvió a escuchar su indicación, él quería que se sujetara, ¡no que saltara!, además su voz aunque nerviosa no se escuchaba alarmada, entonces se fijó que estaban aterrizando, el sobresalto se convirtió en temor, nunca había aterrizado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que de pronto sintió un golpe, no fuerte, y luego un leve zarandeo, habían tocado tierra, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, noto que el avión iba perdiendo cada vez más su velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo, mientras observaron que dos autos se aproximaba hacia ellos.

 **Terry** giro en su asiento lo más que pudo para verla: _-"¿Estás bien?"-_

Entonces **Candy** vio su frente perlada de sudor y su rostro un tanto más pálido, _"¿está asustado?"_ , se preguntó con sorpresa: _-"Estoy muy bien gracias Terry, me asuste un poco con el aterrizaje, pero ya estoy bien"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Yo también me asuste, pero parece que todo salió bien"-_ dijo al tiempo que experimentaba un nuevo entusiasmo: _-"Fue fantástico Candy, todo este vuelo fue fantástico, además del día del entrenamiento, nunca había realizado un viaje en avión y mucho menos ser yo mismo quien comandara el vuelo por tanto tiempo"-_ mientras hablaba su voz iba tomando una entonación cada vez más alta, Candy lo vio pasar del susto a la euforia y le sonrió dejándose envolver por su entusiasmo, el motor de los autos ya se escuchaba cerca y Terry comenzó a descender, ayudándola a ella a hacerlo de igual forma tomándola de la cintura para bajarla: _-"¿Viste esos paisajes?, pasar en medio de las nubes"-_

 **Candy** reía junto con él: _-"El arcoíris me dejo impresionada"-_

 **Terry** la contemplo amorosamente y su tono de voz se modulo en un tono más bajo: _-"Sí…, el arcoíris se reflejaba hermoso en tu mirada"-_ , la sintió estremecer entre sus manos y una vibración recorrió también por su espalda, sintió perderse en su mirada, estaba por besarla cuando una voz lo distrajo por completo

 _-"¡Sr. Grandchester!, ¡sr, Grandchester!, buenas noches"-_ dijo el hombre acercándose: _-"Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester, mi nombre es Daniel's Hansen"-_ le extendió la mano: _-"Pero puede llamarme_ _ **Danny**_ _, soy encargado de la gerencia de una de las empresas de la familia Andley y tengo la indicación de ponerme a sus órdenes en todo lo que necesite"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió y soltando la cintura de Candy, lo saludo: _-"Buenas noches Danny, usted por favor llámeme Terry"-_ se volvió hacia Candy: _-"La señorita es mi prometida, Candi's White Andley"-_

 **Danny** abrió sus grandes ojos con una agradable sonrisa: _-"Señorita Andley, es un placer poder atenderla"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Gracias Danny, por favor llámeme solo Candy"-_

 **Danny** : _-"Vengan al auto, deben estar agotados, los encargados del hangar se harán cargo de remolcar el avión hasta guardarlo y dejarlo listo para que lo utilicen el día de mañana, ¿a qué hora desea partir Terry"-_ le pregunto mientras abría la portezuela del auto para que Candy abordara.

 **Terry** ayudo a Candy: _-"En cuanto despunte el alba Danny, me gustaría estar en Chicago temprano"-_

 **Danny** metiendo el equipaje en el auto: _-"En tal caso se lo tendremos listo a partir de las 5:30 de la mañana Terry"-_

 **Terry** abordo el auto en el lado del copiloto: _-"Por ahora nos gustaría un hospedaje bastante cómodo en donde además tengamos oportunidad de cenar"_

 **Danny** : _-"Entonces será bien que los lleve al hotel Waterford Marriott, es uno de los mejores por aquí y queda cerca, así podrán descansar más tiempo, supongo que querrán descansar antes de cenar"-_

 **Terry** reviso su reloj: _-"Son las 11:00 de la noche y mi prometida y yo hemos viajado más de 12 horas continuas, casi todo el día, lo mejor será cenar y luego instalarnos"-_

 **Danny** : _-"Muy bien Terry… disculpe, ¿es usted el actor verdad?, Terry Graham"-_

 **Terry** sonrió débilmente, después del momento de euforia se sentía muy cansado: _-"Si soy yo, a tus órdenes"-_

 **Danny** muy contento: _-"Vestido de piloto se ve diferente… Terry mi esposa es un fiel admiradora suya y a ella le encantaría conocerlo… bu… bueno entiendo que ahora debe estar muy cansado, pero ¿le molestaría darme un autógrafo para llevarle esta noche?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"No, no es ninguna molestia, con gusto le visitaría en su casa pero es necesario que duérmanos temprano esta noche"-_

 **Danny** : _-"Si, tiene usted razón, ya llegamos"-_ bajaron del auto y Danny los dirigió al área del restaurante, pidiendo un espacio apartado para que ellos no fueran molestados, aunque a esas horas había poca gente en el lugar, y mientras les acercaban la cena Danny, fue a reservar las habitaciones, antes de marcharse Terry le dio el autógrafo para su esposa: _-"Muchas gracias Terry, estaré aquí por ustedes mañana a las 5:00 de la mañana, aquí le dejo las llaves de las habitaciones, señorita Andley, Terry me despido que pasen buenas noches"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Hasta mañana Danny, gracias por todo"-_

 **Candy** sonriendo y con ojos de sueño: _-"Hasta mañana Danny, ha sido muy amable"-_ cuando se fue, ella vio en la mesa dos llaves lo que significaba que eran dos habitaciones, ella tenía mucho sueño pero no le gustaba la idea de dormir sola.

 **Terry** sonrió adivinando su pensamiento: _-"Son habitaciones contiguas, era de esperarse que pidiera dos habitaciones Pecosa, si le dije que eres mi prometida, te parece si dormimos en una de ellas y mañana tú te bañas en una y yo en otra, así estaremos listos más rápido"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió muy dulcemente: _-"Es extraño otras noches dormimos hasta muy tarde, pero hoy siento tanto sueño que si no fuera porque muero de hambre me quedaría dormida ya mismo"-_

 **Terry** soltó una carcajada: _-"Pero lo de la comida nunca lo perdonas, ¿verdad Pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Terry!, eres... ¿Por qué te ríes de mí?, tú también te ves muy cansado y también estas cenando"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si, yo pienso que es debido a la emoción del vuelo que estamos tan cansados, y será mejor dormir lo más posible, porque mañana nos espera una travesía semejante, ¿fue muy incómodo para ti?"-_

 **Candy** se ríe: _-"Me asuste en el aterrizaje, porque empezaba a quedarme dormida, y además, con Stear, omitimos esa parte"-_ Terry se rio junto con ella, al terminar la cena se subieron a dormir, cuando Terry salió con su pijama puesto encontró a Candy sentada al borde de la cama, todavía con su traje de vuelo, la miro con curiosidad, pero antes que él le preguntara ella le dijo: _-"Olvide poner mi camisón y bata en el equipaje"-_ su voz sonaba con frustración

 **Terry** trato de reprimir la risa pero no pudo y soltó una carcajada: _-"Como te pasan cosas Candy, y ¿qué vas a hacer?"-_ le pregunto con una sonrisa picara

 **Candy** : _-"¡Terry!, se generoso conmigo, no sé qué hacer, no tengo con que dormir y me muero de sueño"-_ bajo la vista apesadumbrada

A **Terry** se le ocurrieron infinidad de cosas en cuestión de segundos, como dormir los dos sin pijama, pero no le dijo nada, ella se veía muy cansada y él también lo estaba, aunque la sola idea que le cruzo por la mente era suficiente para quitarle el sueño, negó con la cabeza: _-"No, Lady Pecas, cuando haces esa cara es por qué quieres convencerme de algo y no te voy a dejar dormir vestida"-_ Candy abrió la boca pare reclamar, pero volvió a cerrarla porque no encontró como decir, Terry reviso su reloj, luego la vio: _-"¿Te parece bien si compartimos mi pijama?"-_

 **Candy** lo vio desabotonarse el pijama: _-"¿Cómo?"-_ cuando vio que él se iba a quitar la parte superior del pijama, se dio vuelta, Terry contuvo la risa ante su pudor y luego le puso la prenda sobre el hombro para dejarla que se fuera a cambiar, Candy tomo la pijama y sin voltear a verlo le agradeció: _-"Gracias Terry, eres muy bueno conmigo"-_ y se fue a cambiar

 **Terry** apago la luz dejando solo una lamparita encendida para que ella no tropezara, y se recostó esperándola para dormir, aunque para ese momento pensaba que ya no tenía tanto sueño como creía, y mucho menos cuando la vio dirigirse a la cama, su prenda le quedaba grande a Candy, sin embargo de todas formas gran parte de sus piernas quedaban expuestas y el primer botón del pijama quedaba muy abajo, dejando entrever el nacimiento de sus senos, el paso saliva porque de pronto sintió ahogarse, cerró los ojos forzándose a pensar que tendría que estar muy descansado al día siguiente para continuar el viaje, y requería toda su concentración si quería que llegaran vivos hasta Chicago, más cuando ella se metió en la cama y recostó su cabeza en su hombro poniendo si delicada mano sobre su pecho desnudo, escapo de sus labios un gemido, toda su piel se incendió de anhelo, su cuerpo despertó por completo, su respiración se volvió agitada, apretó los parpados, la necesitaba, la necesitaba mucho, antes de darse cuenta la llamo: _-"Candy…"-_ su voz era un susurro enronquecido, beso su cabello, su frente acariciando su mejilla le hizo levantar la cabeza tomándola por la barbilla, para descubrir que Candy estaba profundamente dormida, quiso gritar de frustración, quería despertarla, quería desabotonar ese pijama y tomarla por fin, la movió para hacerla despertar, pero si ella siempre tenía el sueño pesado, esta noche parecía que había tomado algún somnífero, se sintió muy estúpido porque tenía deseo de llorar, cerró los ojos de nuevo, quería dejar de pensar, entonces llego a su mente el recuerdo del viaje, especialmente el arcoíris y la alegría de descubrirlo en su mirada, la experiencia de volar era algo increíble, más aun sentir que era el mismo quien tenía el control de ese vuelo, sentir el viento y ver los paisajes desde arriba, ahora entendía la pasión de su padre y la de Stear, se concentró en recordar las sensaciones del vuelo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. De pronto escucho el sonido fuerte de una puerta cerrándose, abrió los ojos Candy ya no estaba con él, y escucho cuando ella abrió la corriente de agua para bañarse, el vio la hora, eran las 4:30, Candy debía haber cerrado la puerta para hacerlo despertar, de mala gana se levantó y también se fue a bañar. Iniciaron su viaje 15 minutos antes de lo esperado. Para descubrir en esta travesía los cambios en el paisaje, en algún momento de la mañana una parvada de patos atravesó frente a ellos, Terry sonrió al recordar la frase de Albert _"no vayas a atropellar a un pato"_ , pero después de pensarlo un poco, maniobro para no cruzarse directamente con ellos, pues al imaginar que algún animalito chocara con la hélice del avión, le pareció que sería un espectáculo realmente desagradable y doloroso, eso sin tomar en cuenta que podría averiarse su medio de trasporte, y cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar su meta más deseada, _"unas horas más, un día más, y ella será mi esposa"_ -pensó sintiéndose ilusionado.

****************T y C*****************

Mientras que la llegada de los futuros esposos se hacía inminente, la mañana inicio a muy temprana hora en la mansión Andley, movilizando los envíos, afinando los detalles, Albert destino al 80% del personal de servicio de Chicago a colaborar en los preparativos del hogar, por lo que la mayoría de los empleados viajaron desde temprano ha Lakewood, más tarde viajaron Annie, Patty la abuela Martha e Isabel, la hermanastra de Terry que se había sentido muy contenta con ellas, durante casi todo el camino Isabel insistió en que Patty y Annie le contaran cosas sobre Candy, se sentía muy interesada en empezar a conocer al verdadero y único amor de su hermano, ella quería saber cómo y quién era la chica por la que él se había encontrado tan triste en Londres cuando estuvo viviendo con ellos, fue Patty quien más se afano en contarle, pues necesitaba algún distractor que le quitara de la mente que estaba por encontrarse nuevamente con Tom, ese chico sí que la había dejado impactada. Para cuando llegaron a Lakewood, Isabel ya sentía querer a Candy, la imaginaba una chica muy linda que además debía de serlo físicamente, porque de otra forma Terry no se habría fijado en ella.

En Lakewood, desde la mansión, la granja de Tom hasta el hogar, todos trabajaban como hormiguitas, preparándolo todo, para el día siguiente, la excitación en todos ellos era evidente. Annie y Patty llegaron primero a la granja de Tom y Patty decidió quedarse con él para ayudarlo a coordinar los pendientes, Isabel que nunca había estado en una granja, quiso quedarse con ella, Annie y Martha, se desplazaron hasta el hogar, llevando con ellas a los empleados que habían venido de Chicago.

Después del almuerzo Archie y los hermanastros de Terry, Richard II y Robert, empezaron la colecta de cosas por llevar Lakewood, fueron por el jaquet de Terry, el ajuar de Candy y varias cosas más, ellos se fueron directo a la residencia de Lakewood, en donde los alcanzarían después los padres de Terry, la tía Ellroy y Albert, en Lakewood ya estaban esperándolos algunos otros ancianos del clan Andley, El duque y Eleonor quisieron conocer el lugar en donde su futura nuera había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y Albert fue junto con ellos, la entrevista entre las maestras de Candy y los padres de Terry resulto en una agradable y entretenida conversación.

*****************T y C******************

A media mañana el brillo del sol se volvió incandescente, y el peso del viaje fue más evidente, Terry pensaba que si tan solo pudiera conversar con Candy, sería más placentero el trayecto, sin embargo sabía que a más de 10 palabras y ambos estarían afónicos, intentando comunicarse por encima del ruido de los motores del avión.

 **Candy** por su parte cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, algo sorprendida a la vez por lo tranquila que se sentía viajando con Terry, ya no experimentaba ninguna clase de nervios, con él piloteando ella se sentía muy segura, recordó la noche anterior, _"sí, Terry es toda mi confianza, aun en medio del silencio de la noche que acosa mis horas perseguidas eres tú con tus brazos de piedra quien en torno a mí cintura provocan mi húmeda ansia unida a tu silencio transparente donde mis besos aguardan anhelantes tu presencia"_ , cuando camino hacia la cama supo el efecto que había tenido en él y al escuchar el suave gemido que escapo de los labios de él decidió, se finjo completamente dormida, poniendo a salvo su virtud, pero más allá de ella, pensó en poner a salvo la caballerosidad de él, aunque no tuvo que fingir demasiado, pues luego de haber tratado de despertarla lo sintió tranquilo, después ella se durmió de verdad, _"eso de dormir juntos empieza a convertirse en muy complicado, quizá debería conversar con Terry e ir contemplando una fecha para efectuar nuestra ceremonia matrimonial y así liberarnos de las prohibiciones, quizá ahora que lleguemos al hogar de Pony y conversemos con la hermana María y la señorita Paulinne, sea el momento de proponer una fecha ideal para la ceremonia, quisiera que fuera pronto, no encuentro ninguna razón para seguir esperando más tiempo… bueno quizá Terry quiera que sus padres lo acompañen, es un evento importante después de todo, y yo… me complacería que mis amigos estén conmigo"_ , una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, y el deseo de convertirse en la 'señora Graham', o la señora Grandchester de Schleswig-Holstein, o como fuera, _"ser la esposa de Terry…. Mmghh, sí es grato ser su prometida, aun no termino de asimilarlo y con solo pensarlo mi corazón late con una furia descontrolada, pero, ser su esposa es algo que deseo… y lo deseo pronto"_ , vio su cabeza frente a ella, parecía muy concentrado en pilotear el avión, un suspiro se liberó de su pecho, plácidamente volvió a cerrar los ojos _"ahh, si pudiera elegir, me casaría con Terry mañana mismo"_ , noto un descenso del avión, abrió los ojos para descubrir, las montañas las praderas y las serpenteantes líneas que marcaban los ríos.

 **Terry** opto por bajar el nivel de la aeronave, viajando bajo las nubes, pues la intensidad del sol era muy agobiante, despacio comenzó a descender, atravesando entre los bancos de nubes, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la grandeza del paisaje, las planicies se habían convertido en praderas verdes, _"este paisaje es verdaderamente mágico, la vastedad de pinos, el lento juego de luces de la caracola terrestre, el viento suavizando… quisiera conversar contigo Candy, el día de ayer he escuchado tu voz tan solo unas horas por la mañana y unos minutos por la noche… y ya te extraño, extraño tu voz y escuchar tu risa, siento ganas de ver el crepúsculo cayendo en tus ojos como en aquella playa, mientras el rumor de olas quebrándose arrulla los latidos de mi corazón, mi corazón que canta por ti, mi alma que canta por ti, y es que hasta la tierra canta por ti, en sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se acarician de una rama a otra, en el sonido de las espigas al doblarse en la boca del viento, en la campana solitaria, que se escucha a lo lejos cada mañana al despertar… Candy, apenas puedo creer que te extrañe tanto, quizá algún día deje de extrañarte… no lo creo, te he anhelado tanto y tanto tiempo que mi alma ya se acostumbró a extrañarte… y es que te necesito tanto Pecosa, te necesito tanto para vivir"._

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

 _Bonito día chicas!, un saludo y un gran abrazo a todas, una disculpa se que les debo los saludos a cada una, sin embargo, de verdad las prisas y los cambios de inicio de clase de los hijitos, me ha tenido muy ocupada... Sin embargo aquí están los capítulos que les debía, espero poder saludarlas un un futuro próximo._

 _Besos!_


	26. Chapter 25

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"DE REGRESO A LA COLINA"

Capitulo 25

Poco menos de 9 horas de vuelo después, aterrizaron en Chicago, **George** se acercó a ellos en uno de los autos: _-"Buenas tardes Señor Grandchester, soy George Johnson por indicación del señor Williams, estoy destinado a acompañarlos este día"-_ saludo de manera formal, mientras que Terry ayudaba a Candy a apearse del avión, al verla su expresión se suavizo: _-"Señorita Candy, es muy agradable verla nuevamente, no esperaba verla tan pronto"-_

 **Candy** le sonríe muy emotiva: _-"George, a mí también me da mucha alegría de verte, y definitivamente no esperábamos este repentino viaja para acá"-_

 **George** se vuelve hacia Terry: _-"Señor Grandchester, ambos lucen algo cansados, los llevare a la residencia Andley para que se refresquen un poco, coman algo y enseguida partiremos a Lakewood"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Gracias George, por favor llámeme Terry solamente, mi proyecto era viajar inmediatamente hacia Lakewood, sin hacer alguna parada, ¿habrá algún inconveniente?"-_ indago mezclando la pregunta, esperando que George captara el sentido de lo que le cuestionaba

 **George** asintió con una leve sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos en señal de comprensión: _-"Oh señor Grandchester, puede ser tal como usted disponga, todo está listo para lo que usted sugiera, sin embargo ha sido el señor Williams, quien me dio la indicación de proporcionarles un momento de descanso previo a que continuaran con el trayecto… y viendo sus rostros es también lo que yo sugiero"-_ le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia él con una leve sonrisa, Candy lo observo con curiosidad algo le pasaba a George porque él casi nunca sonreía, de pronto le pareció como si hablaran de algo más que un descanso o quizá en verdad estaba muy cansada y estaba imaginando cosas

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"Vamos Pecosa, hagamos lo que George nos sugiere, la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo en que descansaras por lo menos una hora"-_

En la residencia Andley, ambos se asearon, vistieron y reposaron antes de ser llamados a comer, a Candy le llamo la atención que hubiera tan poca gente atendiendo en la residencia, no es que fuera muy seguido por ahí, pero si conocía un tanto el movimiento de la casa, según George, Annie había salido con la señorita Patty a comprar un obsequio para ella y demorarían bastante en regresar ya que también celebrarían el cumpleaños de la señora Annie, en algún restaurant, Candy sintió desilusión por no haber podido acompañarlas, y el señor Williams y el señor Archie, se encontraban sumergidos en una nube de trabajo en las oficinas del banco. Después de comer, finalmente partieron hacia el hogar de Pony, por indicación de Albert y ahora sugerencia de Terry llegarían al hogar por el lado opuesto, para evitar que Candy fuera consciente del camino que se había preparado para ella al día siguiente, Terry distrajo a Candy diciéndole que ese camino era el que siempre tomaba cada vez que iba a verla, para que ella no lo viera a él. Llegaron a media tarde a la colina, Candy y Terry subieron por el lado opuesto, mientras George, llevaría el auto a la casa de Pony, y avisaría de la llegada, en tanto los jóvenes alcanzaban lo alto de la colina, los visitantes se fueron y todo el movimiento se detuvo, para que pareciera lo más normal posible, al llegar hasta la parte más alta de la colina juntos Terry y Candy contemplaron el hogar.

 **Terry** observo: _-"Ha cambiado un poco la imagen de hogar con las nuevas construcciones verdad"-_ ella asintió

Luego **Candy** inclinándose en el pasto: _-"Aquí es en donde estaban tus huellas sobre la nieve cuando no te alcance aquella vez"-_

 **Terry** también se sentó junto a ella: _-"Si estuve, parado aquí, tocando la armónica, mientras pensaba en ti imaginando que en ese momento te encontrabas de pie en la colina del San Pablo, apenas habían pasado poco más de tres meses que había dejado el colegio y ya sentía que te extrañaba demasiado"-_

 **Candy** con melancolía en la voz: _-"Y pensar que estaba a solo unos pasos de aquí, si tan solo me hubiera apurado un poco, quizá si la tormenta de nieve no hubiera sido tan intensa, o si hubiera alcanzado la carreta que salía justo de la estación del tren cuando yo llegue"-_

 **Terry** algo intrigado: _-"¿Tu viste una carreta que salió de la estación del tren aquel mismo día?"-_

 **Candy** suspira con resignación: _-"Si, corrí muy fuerte para alcanzarla, pero ya iba lejos y el cochero no me escucho"-_

 **Terry** sonrió algo sorprendido: _-"Candy… Yo iba en esa carreta, fue en la misma que llegue aquí y fue la misma que me llevo a la estación de vuelta, ese día, yo estuve mucho tiempo en la estación preguntando la forma de llegar acá, cuando un señor se me acerco y me dijo que con gusto él podría traerme ya que su casa estaba de camino, y que más tarde me podría regresar a la estación, pues el mismo tendría que volver"-_

 **Candy** lo observa impresionada: _-"Terry si ese granjero no te hubiera ofrecido traerte… ¿entonces te hubiera alcanzado desde la estación"-_

 **Terry** un tanto más reflexivo: _-"Sabes Lady Pecosa, tal vez no debíamos encontrarnos"-_

 **Candy** asombrada: _-"Pero ¿por qué dices eso?, si lo que yo más quería era verte"-_

 **Terry** la abraza, tomándola de la cintura: _-"Yo también anhelaba verte, y hubiera sido increíble la sorpresa tan maravillosa que me hubieras dado, sin embargo, también me habría causado mucho dolor, tener que volver a separarme de ti… en el colegio, no me atreví a despedirme de ti, sentía que si lo hacía simplemente no iba a poder marcharme, si te hubiera encontrado aquí, hubiera querido llevarte conmigo, pero no tenía los medios para hacerlo, no había forma en que pudiera mantenernos, ni siquiera tenía un lugar a donde vivir, tampoco sabía si me fueran a aceptar en alguna compañía de teatro, en si todo mi futuro estaba muy incierto y no te hubiera podido llevar, arriesgándote a una vida sin nada que ofrecerte"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Terry pero nada de eso me hubiera importado, yo…"-_

 **Terry** la abraza fuerte acercándola más a él y sonriéndole: _-"Ya lo sé Pecosa, por eso fue mejor no encontrarnos, me hubieras desgarrado el corazón tener que dejarte, cuando sabía que, si estabas aquí era por venir siguiéndome"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pero yo no venía siguiéndote, yo…"-_

 **Terry** la mira condescendientemente: _-"… ¿No?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Bueno… yo… la verdad… bueno, mi vida dejo de tener sentido cuando ya no estabas en el San Pablo y me vi forzada a reflexionar sobre mi vida, no era feliz, no podía soportar estar encerrada ahí, extrañándote…"-_

 **Terry** le da un beso en la frente: _-"Sabes, también fue en este mismo lugar en donde estaba parado cuando vine a traerte aquella carta, y te vi con Albert…"-_ su tono de voz disminuyo con melancolía, aquel recuerdo todavía lo sobrecogía.

 **Candy** busco su mirada para confortarlo: _-"Tu debías de haber llegado hasta el hogar, sin necesidad de alguna carta, ni de esperar nada, simplemente llegar por mí, para consolar mis tristezas, para regresarme la alegría de vivir"-_

 **Terry** la apretó muy fuerte contra sí, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus cabellos,: _-"Lo siento Candy, siento mucho haber sido tan inseguro, mi miedo a tu olvido solo nos robó un año más de estar juntos, había visitado ya tantas veces esta colina, había pasado ya tanto tiempo sin encontrarnos, yo no sabía si tu aun pensabas en mí, y aunque anhelaba con todo mi ser volver a estar contigo, no quería perturbarte… tu… parecías tan tranquila y feliz cuando te veía desde acá arriba,… yo… sentía tanto miedo de encontrar en tus ojos que ya no estaba más en tu mente… fui muy estúpido…"-_

 **Candy** : _-"No digas eso, la verdad es que cuando nos encontramos en el tren, yo… también sentí mucho miedo de que tu hubieras cambiado ya, aunque tenía la carta conmigo, ya había pasado un año, y creí que tal vez tú ya habías cambiado"-_

 **Terry** con la voz más firme: _-"Pues ya ves que no Lady Pecosa, va a pasar una eternidad antes de que puedas librarte de mi amor por ti"-_ , le dijo picándole las costillas al tiempo que corría siendo perseguido por ella, pero no corrió mucho, casi de inmediato empezó a trepar en el gran árbol, instando a Candy a que lo siguiera hasta arriba

Mientras **Candy** trepaba con algo de dificultad por el árbol, evoco el recuerdo de aquella tarde de Escocia, cuando junto con Terry iban subiendo en el árbol, casi podía escuchar su voz: _"¿qué tienes Candy?, ¿no eres hábil en estas cosas?"_ , ella había intentado mantener el entusiasmo, pero después de aquel beso en la frente se sentía muy nerviosa y extrañamente débil, aunque era incapaz de reconocerlo ante él, le contesto animada: _"espera te alcanzare enseguida"_ , pero justo en ese momento levanto la vista hacia él y se encontró con su mirada, algo sucedió con ella, algo intenso que la tomó por sorpresa, tal fue el impacto experimentado que estuvo a punto de caer del árbol, Terry alcanzo a sujetarla de la mano, rescatándola de una inminente y grave caída: _"no sabía que un mono también podía caerse de un árbol"_ había dicho él mientras la ayudaba a subir, Candy estaba perpleja en aquel momento jamás se había sentido así y era tal su azoro que por primera vez en toda su vida se había quedado en silencio

 **Terry** continuo subiendo en el árbol sin alejarse demasiado de ella, sabía que por sus ropas y calzado ella seguramente estaría teniendo mayor dificultad para trepar, cuando llego a la rama más alta, le tendió la mano y la auxilio a sentarse a su lado, sin soltar su mano, se volvió hacia ella entonces la observo curioso _–"¿Qué tienes?, estas toda roja…"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió: _-"Quizá estoy perdiendo un poco la práctica"-_ le dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado y los recuerdos retornaban, " _¡sí!",_ Terry había utilizado exactamente la misma frase: _"¿Qué tienes?, estas toda roja…"_ , en aquella tarde ella se descubrió a sí misma y fue totalmente consciente de su feminidad, aquel jugueteo seductor que Terry utilizaba, había terminado por hacer su efecto en ella y él se había dado cuenta de ello porque luego de mirarla un momento le había dicho: _"Después de todo sí que eres una chica"_ y una dulce sonrisa había iluminado su rostro, en ese momento ella había querido volver a su antes, a la Candy fuerte y competitiva, sin embargo él no se le había permitido: _"En lugar de poner mala cara, mejor mira un poco el paisaje"_ y luego había permanecido extrañamente silencio, ella con el corazón confuso y latiendo desesperadamente contemplo el paisaje, era magnifico, los rayos del sol reflejándose en el lago, las montañas, el cielo, aquella tarde comprendió que la belleza del paisaje era superior solo porque estaba al lado de Terry, y tal como él le dijo: _"Es normal todo debe parecerte magnifico porque estoy yo aquí"_ fue entonces que debió reconocer sus sentimientos hacia él, se dio cuenta que a su lado todo parecía revivir, que ella misma se sentía completa al lado de Terry… y ahora no existía diferencia alguna, había subido tantas veces a ese mismo árbol, se había sentado tantas veces en aquella rama, había contemplado tantas veces este mismo paisaje y sin embargo hoy todo parecía distinto, efectivamente el paisaje le parecía magnifico y comprendió que era porque Terry estaba ahí a su lado, disfrutando juntos y colectando más nuevos recuerdos felices, Terry entono una melodía con su armónica, mientras el corazón de Candy se henchía de ilusión y amor, sintiéndose a sus 23 años la mujer más feliz del mundo, ese era su hogar, en los brazos del árbol de su infancia a un lado de su único gran amor, Terry la llevo a la casa de Pony para festejar su cumpleaños número 24 al día siguiente, pero ella sentía que no necesitaba más fiesta, era suficiente con la fiesta que había en su alma, una fiesta repleta de dicha, era tanto amor el que sentía que se le desbordaba por los poros.

Cuando **Terry** termino de tocar, la acerco un poco más hacia él tomándola por la cintura, no la había besado, había resistido mucho la tentación de hacerlo por temor de perder el control de sí mismo, pero sabía que en la copa del árbol estaban más que seguros, ahí cualquier avance quedaría interrumpido ante el riesgo de caer desde arriba, desde que sus miradas se encontraron, Candy supo que la iba a besar, había extrañado tanto ese beso, que sin pensar se permitió encontrarse con sus labios tan añorados, mientras que una vorágine de sentimientos hacían explosión en su interior, Terry apenas si lograba contener los latidos de su corazón, estaba tan famélico de ella que sentía enloquecer con tanto anhelo, debía dejar de besarla ya, lo sabía pero era tan difícil, como si de ese beso dependiera su vida, fue la certeza de saber que estaba a solo un día de hacerla su esposa… su esposa, ¡Candy sería su esposa…! su corazón se aceleró aún mucho más, y como nunca agradeció a la vida, agradeció a Dios su propia existencia, nada del pasado era capaz de volverlo a perturbar, porque ahora ella estaba en su presente y por primera vez sintió confianza de poder pensar en un futuro, la abrazo y en silencio contemplaron el paisaje magnífico que se extendía ante su mirada.

Cuando bajaron del árbol, Terry la ayudo a descender, pues con la nueva moda, el vestido de rayón que tenía puesto **Candy** caía recto desde los hombros, sujetándose hacia las caderas y con falda corta arriba de la rodilla, apenas le daba oportunidad de movilidad, haciendo un poco más complicado ir bajando debido al pudor de que él la estuviera viendo, finalmente Terry la tomo de la cintura haciendo muy evidente para él su brevísimo talle que el vestido ocultaba, la ayudo a poner los pies en el piso, e inmediatamente le quito las manos de encima, retirándose de ella poco más de un metro, ella lo vio asombrada, pero de inmediato comprendió, era muy común en él alejarse físicamente de ella cuando sentía inquietud por el deseo de estar más cerca, irremediablemente el rubor acudió a sus mejillas, y en un intento de buscar un tema distinto le dijo: _-"No has notado que este espacio esta como más… más limpio, como si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de limpiarlo de piedritas y cortado las hiervas…"-_

 **Terry** , lo había notado con agrado desde el principio, pero esperaba que ella no lo notara, incapaz de contestarle sin delatarse, solo empezó a correr descendiendo de la colina: _-"A que no me alcanzas Tarzán pecosa"-_

 **Candy** se sorprendió hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba Tarzán, pero además ¿la había ignorado?: _-"Espera, no puedo bajar tan rápido, estas zapatillas tienen el tacón alto"-_ lo vio detenerse y luego de un rato llegaron juntos al hogar, un mar de niños salieron a su encuentro, seguidos de las madres de Candy

 **Terry** les ofreció una franca y tímida sonrisa: _-"Buenas tardes"-_ las saludo cuando ellas recibían con abrazos a Candy, pero también lo abrazaron a él

 **Hna. María** : _-"Pasen hijos, por favor, pasen"-_ los guio hacia la estancia

 **Srita. Paulinne** : _-"Candy y tu hijo, deben platicarnos, todo esto del incendio, aun que recibimos vuestro telegrama, no dejamos de preocuparnos, por eso estamos muy contentas que nos estén visitando hoy, Terry, además estamos muy alegres de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy que según nos explicó el señor Albert se celebrara mañana, ¿no es así?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió ante la sutil manera de preguntar por la inminente boda del día siguiente: _-"Sí, así es, también me es muy grato comunicarles que Candy y yo nos hemos comprometido en matrimonio desde la semana pasada"-_ ellas sonrieron con gran entusiasmo, mientras que Candy se ruborizo

 **La hna. María** dirigió su vista al dedo anular de Candy para exclamar con entusiasmo: _-"Candy, ¿es este tu anillo de compromiso"-_ , al tomar su mano sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

 **La srita. Paulinne** : _-"Hija, esto nos parece increíble, te hemos visto crecer, pero todavía parece muy cerca de aquella noche cuando llegaste a este hogar…"-_ guardo silencio un momento conteniendo las lágrimas: _-"Candy, hace tanto tiempo que no veía este brillo tan hermoso y alegre en tus ojos, que me siento muy feliz"-_ tomo también la mano de Terry que estaba sentado a un lado de Candy: _-"Me siento muy feliz Terry que ustedes dos finalmente se hayan encontrado, y quiero que sepan que cuentan con nuestra bendición por siempre, ahora, sabemos que tu cuidaras de nuestra Candy y que además, ella es y será muy feliz a tu lado, yo espero que ambos sean felices, muy, muy felices, porque por lo que veo, tú también tienes un brillo distinto en tus ojos, un brillo de felicidad que antes no te había visto"-_ Terry la miro perplejo, como iba anotar ella eso si solo se habían visto una vez, hacia 9 años.

 **La hna. María** noto la confusión: _-"Oh, hijo no te sorprendas, que en este hogar habita tu más ferviente admiradora, y no me estoy refiriendo a Candy, la señorita Pony, tiene todo un álbum con tus fotografías, y recortes de revistas y…"-_

 **Candy** muy sorprendida: _-"¿Eso es verdad?"-_ pregunto dirigiéndose a la srita. Paulinne, quien comenzó a ruborizarse ante la presencia de Terry: _-"¿Pe… pero como es que yo no sabía eso?"-_

 **Hna. María** : _-"Hija con tu corazón tan dolorido, lo que menos queríamos era recordarte al joven Terry"-_ le dijo, regalándole una amplia sonrisa a él

 **Srita. Paulinne** : _-"Bueno, bueno, ya no hablemos esas cosas, ahora lo importante es que se han vuelto a encontrar, ya ves Candy porque te digo siempre, que uno nunca sabe lo que hallara a la vuelta de la esquina, antes los dos tan tristes sufriendo tanto y en menos de un mes, en el momento y lugar menos esperado se ha encontrado y ahora hasta están comprometidos, esto es un milagro, un regalo de Dios, para sus corazones bondadosos"-_ ella soltó sus manos, pero Terry ya no soltó la mano de Candy, sino que sintiéndose seguro y confiado por la calidez de las palabras de las madres de Candy, acuno la mano de Candy entre las suyas, cobijándolas con su amor.

 **Candy** sonreía, y pensó que ese era el mejor momento de tomar el tema sobre la posible fecha de matrimonio que debieran elegir: _-"Si, hermana María, señorita Pony, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, por todo el amor que me han dado y todos sus cuidados, me siento tan feliz que hasta agradezco a mis padres que hubieran abandonado y dejado en este lugar, he tenido una maravillosa vida con ustedes y ahora…, Terry, ¿quizá, deberíamos… este es un buen momento para de hablar de una posible fecha para nuestro matrimonio?, ¿no te parece?"-_ Terry nunca se hubiera esperado que Candy quisiera tocar el tema sin antes haberlo conversado con él, y no lo pensó necesario siendo el caso de la sorpresa que le estaba preparando, lo tomo tan desprevenido que solo abrió los ojos fijándolos en las madres de Candy

La **hna. María** observo la palidez en el rostro del chico y sonrió: _-"Candy, no te parece que antes de que intentes hablar con nosotros sobre el tema, debieras hablarlo primero a solas con Terry"-_ , dijo para darle tiempo al muchacho de pensar, pero Terry sabía que a partir de ese momento Candy no quitaría el dedo del renglón

 **Candy** insistió: _-"Bueno yo no veo nada más que debiéramos conversar entre nosotros, si nos hemos comprometido es porque nos queremos casar, no sé qué es lo que debemos hablar"-_ su tono de voz cada vez iba sonando más firme

 **Terry** lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una discusión con Candy y tampoco quería decirle que al día siguiente a esas horas del día ya estarían casados, que no tenían que establecer ninguna fecha, que ya todo estaba listo para matrimoniarse en unas cuantas horas más, hablo con cautela: _-"Candy, pienso que sí deberíamos platicarlo tú y yo previamente antes de comentarlo con tus madres, ¿no crees?... hace apenas una semana que nos hemos comprometido"-_

 **La srita. Paulinne** que conocía la obstinación de su Candy intervino, antes de que todo acabara en pleito y confusión: _-"Terry, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya que nos visitaste aquella vez que recién llegaste de Londres?... como 9 años, ¿no es así?, pero mira nada más, como has crecido hijo, Candy también ha crecido y cambiado mucho solo que a ella la hemos visto con frecuencia por eso casi no notamos sus cambios, pero de ti, si son muy notorios hijo, estas bastante más alto y fuerte, que bueno que tuviste un crecimiento saludable"-_ Terry la veía intentando contener la risa, mientras percibía la confusión de Candy sentada a su lado

Cuando el argumento se le termino a la srita. Paulinne, continúo **la hna. María** : _-"Por cierto, Candy, hace un par de días vino Tom, él nos ha hecho el favor de avisar a tus amigos sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños, y nos dejó el encargo de que fueras a visitarlo, tan pronto como hubieras llegado, incluso dejo uno de su caballos aquí para que pudieras ir con él, sería bueno que fueran de una vez antes que anochezca, para que también conozca a Terry"-_ , enseguida se puso de pie y les señalo la puerta, Candy se sintió aún más confundida, tanto que no alcanzo a molestarse con Terry ni tampoco alcanzo a desilusionarse.

 **Terry** avanzo detrás de la hna. María, preguntando: _-"¿A dónde está el caballo de Tom?"-_ mientras la hermana lo llevo, Candy azorada camino despacio hasta la puerta de entrada, Terry puso la montura y llevo el caballo a la puerta: _-"¿Vamos Candy?, permíteme, te ayudo a subir"-_ la elevo en peso subiéndola de lado por el vestido que tenía puesto y enseguida, se montó él, avanzo despidiéndose de las madres: _-"Hace, mucho tiempo que no montábamos juntos, ¿verdad Pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** , se volvió a verlo: _-"Terry… ¿Por qué…?"-_

 **Terry** ya había tenido tiempo de pensar en muchas posibles respuestas así que empezó con tono divertido: _-"Bueno Pecas, sabía que te querías casar conmigo, pero no conocía tu urgencia"-_ le dijo riéndose, ella lo miro con recelo, luego el continuo más serio: _-"Lo cierto es que me sentí algo apenado con tus madres, Candy, aunque ellas hubieran tenido noticias mías en este tiempo yo solo las había visto una sola vez, y… ¡vaya!, aquella vez llegue aquí, extrañándote tanto, buscando todos los rastros de ti que pudiera llevarme conmigo, que llegar ahora después de 9 años y decirles del compromiso, me pareció difícil, pensaba que tal vez, lo del matrimonio lo podríamos hablar con ellas… mañana, no se quizá después de tu fiesta, antes de irnos"-_ Candy suspiro, lo que Terry le decía era un buen motivo, solo que ella hubiera querido tener una fecha concreta: _-"Además Lady Pecosa, hay otras cosas que debemos conversar, por ejemplo, si nos casáramos después de terminar el curso y la película, tu tenías planes de impartir un curso en la escuela de tu maestra, eso es aquí cerca y Nueva York, en donde yo vivo está muy lejos, claro por ahora no tengo ningún proyecto en puerta y podría esperarte a que cumplieras tu compromiso, en tanto quizá yo pueda escribir un nuevo libro"-_

 **Candy** empezó a sentir un nuevo entusiasmo: _-"¿De verdad me esperarías?"-_

 **Terry** más relajado al notar su cambio: _-"Por supuesto, que voy a querer esperar a mi esposa"-_ le dijo abrazándola: _-"Solo, habríamos de buscar un lugar en donde vivir por aquí"-_

 **Candy** sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea: _-"Terry, ¿te molestaría vivir en la residencia Andley de aquí de Lakewood?"-_

 **Terry** se froto la barbilla: _-"¡!Mmmm! ¿En dónde viviste de niña, con Stear, Archie y Anthony?..."-_ suspiro: _-"Bueno… en realidad no me molestaría, solo… solo que no me gustaría resultar molesto para tu familia Candy"-_

 **Candy** se iba sintiendo más animada cada momento: _-"La residencia, casi siempre está sola, ocasionalmente alguno de los ancianos vienen a quedarse algún tiempo como descanso, pero es una residencia muy grande y no me parece que incomodáramos a nadie, Albert me ha dicho que la podía ocupar cuando quisiera, pero yo siempre quise vivir en el hogar de Pony, sin embargo, estando casados creo que ya no sería apropiado que viviéramos aquí en el hogar"-_

 **Terry** asintió con la cabeza: _-"Ahora dime cuanto demoraríamos aquí, ¿6 meses?"-_ se aventuró a decir, y ella asintió: _-"Bueno, no es mucho tiempo en realidad, ya después, nos trasladaríamos a Nueva York, incluso ese tiempo puedo aprovecharlo para buscar una casa allá, porque hasta hoy siempre he vivido en el departamento"-_

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"¿Te confieso algo?, desde aquella vez que fui a verte a Nueva York, yo quería conocer tu departamento, la forma en cómo tu vivías"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Si, yo quería llevarte, me gustó la idea de llevarte, siempre pensé que podíamos vivir ahí, mientras terminaba los arreglos de la casa que estaba comprando para ti"-_ se extrañó de no encontrar melancolía en su voz al tocar el tema, siempre lo conmovía recordar aquella casa, pero ahora algo había pasado, porque estaba muy tranquilo hablando de ello

 **Candy** : _-"De las cosas que más lloraba cuando nos separamos era que cuando conocí tu departamento desee mucho vivir ahí contigo, y en ocasiones despertaba llorando después de soñar que estábamos juntos, viviendo juntos en tu departamento"-_

 **Terry** la arropo más con sus brazos: _-"Pecosa, ¿quieres que vivamos en ese departamento?, no tiene que ser siempre, puedo mandar construir una casa, y lo que tarde en estar lista, viviríamos en nuestro departamento"-_

 **Candy** se estremeció al escuchar 'nuestro' departamento, porque así era como ella lo había querido sentir siempre: _-"Terry tu compraste ese departamento, ¿no es así?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, no recordaba habérselo dicho: _-"Si, el dueño perdió a sus dos hijos casi al inicio de la guerra y decidió irse a vivir a la campiña así que empezó a vender el lugar… el hombre tenía apuro, por lo que le compre todos los departamentos para que él se marchara tranquilo, pensando que después yo vendería el resto de los departamentos"-_

 **Candy** se rio al descubrir que en realidad Terry no era muy distinto de ella: _-"Pero no los has vendido… ¿verdad?"-_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"Mmmm… ¿Cómo sabes qué no?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Y ¿fuiste tú mismo quien ayer me decía que yo era capaz de hacer por mis amigos, lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlos?"-_ los dos rieron a carcajadas: _-"Bueno, si tienes todo el edificio no veo el caso de comprar una casa"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Quizá tengas razón Pecas, pero… quizá ahí no hay suficiente espacio para que corran y crezcan unos pequeñines, con pecas…"-_

 **Candy** lo interrumpió: _-"Y con los ojos azules y el cabello castaño"-_ , un halo de calidez los envolvió a ambos al pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos, unos hijos que serían fruto de su unión, la muestra natural de su inmenso amor: _-"Entonces vivamos ahí hasta que alguno de esos pequeñines decida venir a vivir con nosotros, ¿sí?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Sí, me parece buen acuerdo, solo que es un departamento muy pequeño Pecosa, creo que es la mitad de donde vivimos ahora… y una cosa más, es que, quizá en corto tiempo debamos vivir en Inglaterra, allá, viviríamos seguramente en Stratford"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Yo estoy dispuesta a vivir a donde sea, mientras que este contigo, no quiero separarme nunca de ti"-_

 **Terry** la apretó muy fuerte: _-"Yo también quiero estar siempre junto a ti… lo que me recuerda algo, Candy, esta noche, no creo que tus madres están muy dispuestas a que compartamos la cama"-_ ella suspiro sintiéndose desahuciada, Terry recargo la barbilla en su frente: _-"Te prometo que solo hoy, hoy será la única y última vez, al fin que estaré en el cuarto de enseguida, me imagino que compartiendo espacio con alguno de los niños ¿no?... vamos Candy di que sí, solo será hoy, ya a partir de mañana…"-_

 **Candy** espero a que terminara la frase, como no lo hacía indago: _-"¿A partir de mañana qué?"-_

 **Terry** respiro hondo: _-"Nada, pues a partir de mañana, regresaremos al departamento y luego nos casamos y ya nadie podrá decir nada a dos esposo que duermen juntos, dime que aceptas, solo esta noche"-_

 **Candy** bajo la voz: _-"Yo no quiero Terry, no quiero aceptar"-_ él guardo silencio, sabía que debían dormir separados, no solo por para no exponerla con sus madres, sino que solo así podría retrasar un poco más su sorpresa, ella interpreto su silencio como decisión inamovible: _-"Esta bien, pero solo esta noche Terry, dame tu palabra, de que así será"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, en realidad él tampoco quería dormir sin ella, pero sabía que esa en verdad sería la última noche con un problema así: _-"Te doy mi palabra Candy"-_ después de un momento de silencio, en el cual vieron el crepúsculo asentarse en el valle, pregunto: _-"Candy, ¿no nos hemos perdido ya?, yo no te pregunte por donde porque supuse que el caballo sabría el camino y nos llevaría si no le tomaba rienda"-_

 **Candy** se rio: _-"No, no estamos perdidos, en cinco paso más, la granja saldrá a nuestro encuentro… mira ya ves ahí está…. Terry y ¿cuándo vamos a casarnos?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió ella definitivamente no quitaba el dedo del renglón: _-"Cuando tú quieras Candy, por mi nos casamos mañana"-_ declaro relajado como de pasada, para que ella no sospechara

 **Candy** rio: _-" ¿Mañana?...!mmm!, bueno mañana me parece bien"-_ dijo siguiendo lo que ella creía que era un juego

 **Terry** declaro firme: _-"Entonces será muy agradable casarme contigo mañana… no te vayas a retractar de último momento ¡eh!"-_

 **Candy** reía: _-"¿Cómo podría retractarme?, si te digo que estaría dispuesta a casarme contigo mañana mismo, es porque si estoy dispuesta"-_

 **Terry** sonrió viendo hacia adelante para disimular su felicidad infinita: _-"No se diga más, entonces nos casaremos mañana Lady Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** se rio alegre por la entereza con la que Terry hablaba, como si en realidad pensara que podían casarse de un día para otro, el pensamiento de Candy se interrumpió cuando vio a Tom, esperándolos en la entrada de su casa, seguramente los había visto y estaba esperando a su caballo: _-" ¡Hola Tom!"-_

 **Tom** les saluda agitando su mano mientras llegan: _-"¡Hola Candy!, ya te esperaba, mi padre y yo los estábamos esperando para cenar"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Hola Tom!"-_ saludo Candy al momento de llegar frente a él, quien toma las riendas del caballo mientras Terry se apea y ayuda a bajar a Candy, permitiendo que un mozo se lleve su caballo.

 **Tom** se presenta: _-"¡Hola soy Tom Stevens y mi padre Venson Stevens!"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¡Que tal!, yo soy Terruce Grandchester, llámame Terry"-_ , después de las formalidades, pasan a la casa a cenar

 **Sr. Venson** : _-"Es bueno conocerlo Terry, todos los seres queridos de Candy son bienvenidos en esta granja, ¿aceptara quedarse con nosotros esta noche?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno yo creí que me quedaría en el hogar de Pony"-_

 **Venson** : _-"O, pero si solo vienen un día, como vamos a llegar a conocerlo suficiente, será mejor que después de la cena tú y Tom lleven a Candy con Pony y ambos regresan acá, así podremos conversar cosas de hombres y conocerlo mejor, digo si tú eres el prometido de Candy, será bien saber más de ti, porque Candy es como una hermana para Tom y él debe asegurarse que eres un buen hombre para ella"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Papa, no molestes a Terry, con tonterías, de todas formas se tiene que quedar aquí porque con Pony ya no hay espacio, ¿Aceptaras verdad?, para nosotros es bueno que te hospedes aquí esta noche"-_

 **Terry** imaginando que ese era el plan, acepto: _-"Me sentiré halagado de que me reciban en su casa"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Oh, pero no trajimos lo del equipaje"-_ dijo, pensando de nuevo, que no quería dormir lejos de Terry

 **Tom** : _-"Pero no te estoy invitando a ti Candy, a ti te vamos a regresar con Pony, solo Terry se quedara con nosotros"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Tom!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?, eres un grosero y muy descortés"-_ le dijo frustrada, casi gritando Terry sorprendido por la rudeza de Tom y el enojo de Candy, le tomo la mano intentado tranquilizarla

 **Tom** también se sorprendió del enojo de Candy e improviso: _-"Candy, hoy he tenido que hospedar a unos viajeros, y no tengo espacio para ti, pensaba que tú en el hogar tienes tu lugar de siempre y que podía compartir mi recamara con Terry, como aquella vez que se quedó el chico Cookie"-_

 **Terry** , reconoció el nombre y aprovecho el vórtice para darle tiempo de asimilar a Candy: _-"¿Cookie?"-_ se volvió hacia Candy: _-"¿Se está refiriendo al mismo Cookie que yo conozco?"-_ pregunto curioso, Candy asintió, todavía con expresión seria.

 **Tom** : _-"¿Lo conoces tú también Terry?, solo espero que a ti no te dé por hablar dormido"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¡jajajaja!, no te preocupes Tom, no hablo cuando duermo, ¿Candy, como es que aquí conocen a Cookie?"-_ le pregunto buscando distraerla, Candy se sentía molesta consigo misma por no querer estar lejos de Terry, a ella misma le parecía irracional su comportamiento de no querer separarse, creía que todo se debía a tanto tiempo que habían estado apartados uno del otro y que por eso, tenía miedo a la separación aunque fuera solo de una noche, se sentía estúpida y muy vulnerable y no le gustaba esa sensación, ella siempre se había considerado a si misma muy independiente y verse ahora de esa forma la asustaba, también comprendía que su reacción ante Tom había sido exagerada y se sentía apenada, pero al parecer tanto Terry como Tom y el padre de esta habían decidido omitir su exabrupto y habían decidido por ella. Como no respondiera él le repitió la pregunta

 **Candy** suspiro aceptando la decisión que ellos habían tomado: _-"Cookie vino porque tuvo un descuido en el gaviota y no quería aceptar la consecuencia de sus actos, entonces quiso huir y recordó lo que yo le había contado del hogar, por eso vino hasta acá, Tom le ayudo a entender las cosas de mejor manera y finalmente regreso al gaviota"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Candy, recuerdas cuando, te encontré por casualidad en el tren, cuando ibas a Grand Tetón?"-_

 **Candy** lo miro extrañada por el cambio de tema abrupto: _-"Si Tom, ¿qué pasa con eso?"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Aquella vez yo te mentí sobre la salud de Pony, para que no fueras, ¿recuerdas?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Si Tom lo recuerdo, recuerdo que me mentiste, porque no querías que fuera a Grand Tetón"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Bueno, aquella vez no me sentí cómodo mintiéndote, y si me preocupo mucho que fueras a aquel lugar con tan malas referencias, pero sobre todo te mentí porque cuando te vi, supe que algo te había pasado, recuerdo muy bien que tu mirada era muy distinta muy triste y me pareció como si estuvieras tratando de huir de algo"-_

 **Candy** lo vio a él y luego a Terry, recordando que fue cuando huía del dolor de la separación de Nueva York: _-"No entiendo por qué quieres hablar de eso"-_

 **Tom** : _-"No Candy no quiero hablar de eso solo lo estoy utilizando para decirte que igual que aquella vez supe que te pasaba algo, puedo ver que hoy te está pasando algo, no lo puedes negar Annie, tu y yo nos conocemos muy bien, crecimos juntos y sabemos cuándo algo nos pasa así que no pretendas negarlo, ¿Qué te pasa Candy?"-_

 **Candy** dirigió la vista hacia Terry buscando su apoyo, pero él solo la observo con curiosidad, sabía lo que a ella le pasaba y lo aceptaba porque a él le sucedía algo semejante, mas no con la misma intensidad y de la forma irracional que le sucedía a ella, por lo que no alcanzaba a comprenderla, la forma en que Tom había preguntado le había parecido muy interesante, y difícil de eludir así que de vez de ayudarla a contestar espero por una respuesta de Candy, ella al no encontrar su apoyo, paso la mirada de Tom a Terry y viceversa, observándolos detenidamente: _-" ¿Por qué yo nunca me había fijado?"-_ expreso como quien descubre un nuevo juego, para luego reír de la cara de perplejidad de ambos: _-"Ustedes dos son iguales"-_

 _-"¡Eh!, ¿Cómo?"-_ , expresaron ambos simultáneamente

 **Candy** los veía divertida: _-"Con nadie más que con ustedes dos, peleo siempre y solo ustedes dos parecen tener afición de molestarme, nadie me pregunta tanto forzándome a que me esfuerce a enfrentar mis sentimientos sobre lo que me está sucediendo así como lo hacen ustedes dos, ¡son un verdadero dolor de cabeza!"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Candy me parece que nunca se te ha quitado lo chiflada"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Además no contestaste lo que Tom pregunto"-_

 **Candy** fingiendo indignación: _-"¿Lo ven?, ya me están molestando y presionando para que responda"-_

Tom igual que Terry abrieron los ojos como platos alzando las cejas, el señor **Venson** soltó una risotada: _-"Bueno muchachos ya dejen en paz a Candy, ¡vamos Tom limpia la cocina y vayamos a sentarnos a conversar un poco"-_

 **Candy** empieza a ayudarle a levantar los trastos: _-"Cada vez cocinas mejor Tom"-_ riendo

 **Tom** aparentando enfado: _-"Yo siempre he cocinado bien Candy, no debieras sorprenderte"-_ Terry los observa con curiosidad divertida, mientras colaboraba en lo de la limpieza, había entre ellos un toque de intimidad y confianza muy abierta

 **Candy** : _-"Por cierto Tom, hablando de eso que nos conocemos, ¿ya tienes una novia verdad?, porque nunca te había visto ese brillo en los ojos"-_ el escándalo que armaron los sartenes al caer de manos de Tom además del sonrojo lo evidenciaron mucho más de lo que él hubiera querido

 **Tom** : _-"Candy, los invitados no tienen que estar en la cocina, vete a sentar con mi padre no tienes por qué ayudarme"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Y ¿Por qué solo me hechas a mí y no a Terry?"-_ dijo riéndose a carcajadas de él

 **Tom** : _-"Porque él no es chismoso como tú, ¿es que nunca se te va a quitar lo chismosa?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Vamos Tom, tu sabes que es cierto, ¿Por qué no me dices quien es la chica?, ¿es Dayana?"-_

 **Tom** escandalizado: _-"¿Cómo piensas que es Dayana?, ella es 10 años más chica que yo y después de la última vez su padre nos ha borrado de sus amistades"-_

 **Candy** sonriendo: _-"Entonces, si no es Dayana ¿quién es?, ¿hace mucho que la conoces?"-_

 **Tom** inconscientemente sonrió al evocar su recuerdo _: -"No, lo cierto es que casi la acabo de conocer"-_

 **Candy** rio satisfecha y emocionada por su amigo Tom: _-"Vamos Tom, dime quien es ¿la conozco?"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Basta chismosa eso a ti no te importa"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Eso quiere decir entonces que si la conozco, ¿verdad Tom?"-_

 **Tom** ríe, en realidad si tenía deseo de platicarle a Candy: _-"Si Candy, si la conoces, y la conoces muy bien, pero no te voy a decir quién es… no ahora, hoy no te puedo decir pero te prometo que mañana te digo, ahora será mejor que te llevemos con Pony antes que se haga más tarde"-_ aviso a su padre que preparara dos caballos

 **Candy** azorada: _-"¿Por qué mañana?, vaya parece que todas las promesas de respuesta, se me están juntando para mañana, verdad Terry"-_

 **Terry** suelta una carcajada ante la mirada curiosa de Tom: _-"Si Pecosa, mañana te vas a tener respuesta a tu pregunta, te di mi palabra, ¿no es cierto?"-_ ella asintió: _-"Tom tiene razón, será mejor llevarte ya con tus madres de una vez, se te ven los ojos de cansancio"-_

 **Candy** los miro a los dos, era extraño, Tom había logrado hacer amistad con Anthony y Anthony era muy parecido a Albert, pero ellos dos eran distintos de Tom y Terry, eran más dulces y complacientes con ella, en cambio, tanto Terry como Tom eran más exigentes y determinados, Candy pensó que quizá siempre identifico los modos de Tom en Terry pero nunca había sido consciente de ello, Tom era su hermano, con él había crecido, se sabía segura y protegida con él, se conocían muy bien y en una forma distinta cualquier otra persona, lo mismo que con Annie, _"si, Tom y Annie son mis verdaderos hermanos, ellos son esa familia con la que siempre conté"_ , antes llego a ver a Albert como su hermano mayor, pero también lo vio como un amigo incluso llego a pensar en él como posible pareja, en cambio a Tom siempre lo vio solo como su hermano, porque él realmente era su hermano mayor, sonrió distraída _"Tom es realmente alguien muy importante en mi vida"_ -pensó Candy: _-"Sabes Tom, como ya debes estar al tanto Terry y yo estamos comprometidos aunque todavía no tenemos una fecha exacta de matrimonio, pero me gustaría que fueras tu quien me entregara a en la ceremonia, después de todo tu nos encontraste a Annie y a mí, y crecimos juntos, eres realmente lo más cercano que tengo a un familiar"-_

 **Tom** la vio complacido e intercambio una mirada de complicidad con Terry: _-"¡Candy!, yo, estaría muy contento de ser quien te presente al altar"-_ dijo Tom conteniendo un poco la emoción que experimentaba, nunca imagino que Candy pensara en él, siempre imagino que sería Albert quien correría con ese honor, después de todo él era su padre adoptivo, pero no alcanzo a cuestionarla pues su padre entro para avisar que los caballos ya estaba listos para que fueran a llevar a Candy.

Igual que en la llegada **Candy** fue sentada con Terry en el caballo, pero esta vez pensado en que dormirían muy lejos uno del otro, se abrazó a él con fuerza, galoparon con buena velocidad hablando poco, esto le trajo a Candy el recuerdo de aquel día de mayo, cuando después de bailar con Terry y luego del beso robado él la forzó a subir su caballo, ella estaba aferrada al recuerdo de Anthony y creía que no podía sentir un amor nuevo en su alma, experimentaba culpa porque irremediablemente siempre estaba pensando en Terry a pesar de sí misma, y casi estaba olvidando a Anthony, creía que era como si le estuviera siendo infiel al dejarlo atrás y ahora solo pensara en Terry, eso además del miedo de volver a montar y mucho más galopar como la llevaba Terry en aquel momento, como la llevaba ahora, como había estado galopando con Anthony aquel día fatídico, en su recuerdo la voz de Terry atravesó su mente, _"Olvídate de él, Candy ..."_ , _"Un hombre muerto no volverá jamás."_ repetía el grito de Terry y luego su propio pensamiento, fue una toma de conciencia repentina, _"Estamos vivos ... Terry y yo ..."_ , fue entonces cuando ella vio a Anthony asintiendo con la cabeza más allá de la luz, y escuchaba su voz cuando le decía _"tienes razón, Candy, nunca podré volver a ti ... Está bien que te olvides de mí ..."_ entonces lo vio disolverse en la luz sonriendo. En aquel momento se sintió liberada de culpas, _"¿pero qué fue lo que me llevo a tomar conciencia en aquel momento"_ –pensó Candy, _"fue como si fuera empujada con una sensación aguda"_ , sonrió al recordar, _"sí fue entonces, cuando la voz tranquila de Terry bajó y yo levante mis ojos húmedos por las lágrimas cuando lo vi, él apretaba las rienda fuertemente, Terry desafiantemente miraba hacia adelante, fue entonces cuando fui consciente del pecho de Terry adonde yo estaba aferrada, su pecho caliente, pude oír a lo lejos al corazón de él latiendo y percibí un olor a hierba fresca, del sudor de él"_ sonrió al darse cuenta, _"fue la fuerte presencia de Terry lo que me llevo a darme cuenta de la vida, la presencia suya que entonces me negaba a aceptar y ha sido desde entonces que su presencia fuerte ha formado parte de mí, siempre ha estado dentro, siempre desde la primera vez que lo vi, ha estado en mi interior, pero fue en aquella tarde cuando fui plenamente consciente de ello, cuando tome consciencia de él, cuando acepte ante mi misma cuanto me gustaba, me sentí viva por él y para él, fue la primera vez que experimente esa sensación de ansiedad y deseo de permanecer a su lado para siempre"_ , sonrió con el recuerdo al darse cuenta como era Terry quien en realidad le había mostrado lo que significaba estar viva y apretó más su abrazo hacia él.

Cuando **Terry** noto la presión de los brazos de Candy aferrándose a él con fuerza, sintió un largo estremecimiento en su espalda: _-"Candy"-_ musito inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia ella, sintiendo que su corazón escapaba de su pecho rebosante de amor por ella, como un rayo el recuerdo de aquel día de mayo llego a su mente; había subido al cuarto de meditación a buscarla, y no la encontró " _Tarzán pecosa se me adelanto"-_ pensó, luego bajo y camino decidido hacia el salón de baile, tal vez ella estaría ahí, su corazón latía descontrolado anticipando el momento de verla, con la vista recorrió el salón observando cuidadosamente bajo cada antifaz, no estaba y un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó el pecho _"¿por qué siento esto?, ¡es solo una chica!, ¿qué importa que no esté?"_ , tenía que encontrarla, sabía que la encontraría, ansiaba encontrarla, _"¿Por qué siento todo esto?"_ fue ese instante cuando su corazón se lo dijo y una luz inmensa brilló en su alma _"señorita Pecosa, creo que me enamore de ti"_ una vorágine de emociones desbordándose en su pecho fue lo que lo lanzo al bosque a buscarla, sin tener idea del mágico regalo que la vida le ofrecería unos minutos después cuando la vio cambiar de Romeo a Julieta, si hubiera podido soltar las riendas en ese momento la hubiera abrazado fuertemente, solo inclino la cabeza y beso su cabello. Cuando llegaron al hogar de Pony, Candy parecía más resignada a quedarse sin embargo Terry vio su tristeza cuando la ayudo a bajar: _-"Trata de dormir bien Candy por que mañana con lo de tu fiesta será un día largo"-_ le dijo

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

CHICAS... DEBO CONFESAR QUE EN ESTE PUNTO ESTE FIC ME EMOCIONA MUCHO... ADORO A TERRY, ANTCIPANDO EN TAN ANSIADO SI... EN FIN ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO LO DISFRUTE YO.

UN ABRAZO!


	27. Chapter 26

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"EL DIA DE LA BODA"

Capitulo 26

La **Srita Paulinne** que había salido a recibirla le dijo: _-"No te preocupes hijo, ya le hemos preparado un té para que descanse bien del viaje y despierte mañana muy descansada"-_ y sonriendo llevo a Candy adentro mientras pensaba _"y también para que despierte muy tarde"_ Albert les había comentado que Candy estaba habituada a despertar desde las 5:00 de la mañana, agitando la mano despidió a ambos chicos.

Una vez que iniciaron el regreso **Tom** inicio la plática: _-"¿Que es la respuesta que le debes a Candy que le prometiste decirle mañana?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Bueno cuando intentaba convencerla de subir en el avión conmigo y viajara acá para celebrar su cumpleaños le dije que solo me regalara dos cíes más en su vida, y acepto, pero no pasó inadvertido el segundo sí, y quería saber cuál era, yo me estaba refiriendo al 'sí acepto' que espero me regale mañana"-_ dijo experimentando de nuevo ese entusiasmo eufórico de saber que al día siguiente Candy sería su esposa

 **Tom** sonrió al notar la alegría en la voz de Terry: _-"Me parece increíble que siendo Candy tan intuitiva como es, no hubiera notado nada"-_

 **Terry** respira profundo: _-"Yo estoy seguro que ha tenido varios pequeños descubrimientos, pero debido a que son demasiadas las emociones de viajar, llegar aquí, el reciente compromiso, hablar de ello con sus madres, creo que no le ha dado mucha oportunidad de pensar en ello, además ella sabe que habrá una fiesta, y debe estar justificando todo con la creencia de que es por su cumpleaños"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Si, es cierto"- suspira: -"Hubiera querido contarle a Candy de la chica de quien me he enamorado, pero no podía hacerlo sin descubrir tu sorpresa"-_

 **Terry** volteo a verlo: _-"¿Y cómo es eso?, ¿por qué lo hubiera descubierto?"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Porque se trata de una de sus mejores amigas, y no sería explicable, que la hubiera conocido yo a menos de que algo extraordinario hubiera pasado"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Una de las amigas de Candy?... pues si Annie ya está casada y además ustedes tres son como hermanos, la única que quizá queda es 'la gordita'"-_

 **Tom** : _-"¿La gordita?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si Patty"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Patty no es ninguna gordita"-_ dijo a la defensiva

 **Terry** : _-"A ¿entonces si es Patty?, no te molestes, en realidad hace muchos años que no la veo, y es verdad, Candy me ha dicho ya que no es gordita"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Pues no, no lo es, quizá es un poco más oronda que Candy, lo que sucede con Candy es que ella siempre ha tenido la cintura muy breve y es más alta que Patty, pero Patty es muy bella"-_

 **Terry** sonrió complacido y pensando en la alegría que esto le significaría a Candy de saber que había nacido una nueva pareja, quizá no eran exactamente los seis de Escocia pero finalmente todos parecían estar encontrando su destino: _-"Me siento complacido que Patty haya encontrado el amor de nuevo, después de la muerte de Stear"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Stear, ¿el primo de Anthony?, ¿qué hay con él?"-_

 **Terry** se dio cuenta que había abierto la boca de más, reconociendo la actitud celosa en Tom: _-"Lo siento imagine que ella te hubiera contado"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Pero si solo nos hemos visto dos veces"-_

 **Terry** rio a carcajadas: _-"Solo dos veces, ¿y ya se convirtió en el amor de tu vida?"-_

 **Tom** ríe reflexivo: _-"Si, falto solo un instante, creo que desde el primer momento que la vi me robo el corazón..."-_ Terry suspiro recordando aquella noche en el Mauritania: _-"A ti te sucedió igual con Candy verdad, eso sí me lo platicaron Annie y Patty"-_

 **Terry** arqueo la ceja sorprendido de que ellos supieran tanto: _-"Si, tienes razón, hace falta solo un momento, aunque yo no quería reconocerlo, lo cierto es que desde que la vi no podía dejar de pensar en ella, esa misma noche que la conocí, yo solo pensaba en si la volvería a ver, ansiaba volver a verla"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Exactamente eso me sucedió con Patty, pero tal vez yo le soy indiferente a ella"_ -

 **Terry** : _-"Porque no me cuentas como ha sido las dos veces que se han visto, sé que ha cambiado, imagino que la muerte de Stear la hizo madurar muy duramente, pero aun así hay cosas que en esencia no cambian, quizá si me dices y por lo que recuerdo de ella, posiblemente te pueda ayudar a saber"-_

 **Tom** : _-"¿La conoces mucho?"-_

 **Terry** vislumbro la actitud posesiva en Tom: _-"En realidad, podría decir que algo, ella entro en el colegio San Pablo al mismo tiempo que yo y nos parecíamos en cierto modo, los dos erramos retraídos, poco sociables, es por eso que la recuerdo gordita, ella debía tener 10 años y yo estaba casi por cumplir los 11, en ese colegio no está permitido que hablen entre ellos chicos y chicas, pero lo que no pueden evitar es que uno observe, y Patty llamaba la atención por ser muy lista y estudiosa, era muy callada, no tenía amigas hasta que Candy llego y luego a través de la misma Candy conoció a Stear"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Platícame de ellos"-_ de pronto la urgencia por saber de ella se incremento

 **Terry** le relato lo que él había presenciado en el colegio y especialmente en Escocia, luego le conto lo mismo que Candy le había platicado a él sobre lo que había ocurrido con Patty, sobre su deseo de morir luego de la muerte de Stear y después su recuperación hasta convertirse en maestra y una chica más fuerte. Tom satisfecho le platico sobre sus dos encuentros con ella y las actitudes que había tomado incluso ese mismo día que ella había decidido quedarse en su granja, junto con otra chica que nunca en su vida había estado en una granja americana, Terry pregunto quién era la otra chica, pero Tom no recordó el nombre y Terry imagino que sería alguna otra amiga de Londres, aunque por lo que recordaba Patty no tenía más amigas que Candy y Annie, finalmente Terry concluyo: _-"Si me dices que fue Patty quien opto por quedarse a ayudarte a ti en vez de ir junto a Annie a colaborar con las madres de Candy, siendo ella tan tímida, eso es algo completamente fuera de lo natural en ella, pienso que tal vez tu no le eres indiferente"-_

 **Tom** sonrió: _-"Ojala sea cierto pero aun así quizá mañana sea la última vez que la vea, y si Candy ya no va a estar más por aquí, es muy poco probable que ella volviera a venir"-_ dijo sintiendo desilusión y algo de desesperación

 **Terry** : _-"Bueno, tal vez, si le cuento a Candy encontremos la forma de colaborar contigo, y tú por tú parte aprovecha la ocasión lo más que puedas"-_

 **Tom** : _-"Tienes razón, estoy seguro que también Annie ya se dio cuenta, además Annie si ha estado en contacto con Patty estos días y ella puede saber más si tengo o no alguna oportunidad, hare todo lo posible, hare lo que dices, aprovechare la ocasión lo más posible, si es necesario mañana mismo le propongo matrimonio"-_ Terry volteo a verlo muy sorprendido abriendo los ojos enormes, pero enseguida rio a carcajadas, al recordar que el mismo quería casarse con Candy desde 9 años atrás, solo que entonces ella solo tenía 15 y él 16: _-"Por cierto"-_ continuo Tom: _-"Hablando de que Candy, Annie y yo nos conocemos muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Candy, porque tanta renuencia a dejar que te hospedaras en mi casa?, ella no es así, y aunque siempre ha sido muy celosa, no creo que corresponda a los celos esa actitud que tomo esta noche en la cena, ¿qué le está pasando?"-_

 **Terry** se puso un poco serio: _-"Para ser sincero no logro entenderlo, hay una parte en la que la comprendo yo experimento una especie de ansiedad de sentirla lejos, y creo que es por tantas separaciones dramáticas que hemos enfrentado, todo el dolor de estar separados, pero desde que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar ella parece muy dependiente, empeñada a que no la deje sola especialmente a la hora de dormir, no ha sido molesto para mí, solo que desconozco ese comportamiento en ella, que siempre fue muy independiente, de hecho lo es, durante todo el día ella es la misma de siempre, a la hora de dormir se muestra llorosa, insistente de no querer que la deje sola, al inicio supuse que era debido a las pesadillas que tenía por lo del incendio, pero después…"-_

 **Tom** con tono preocupado y reflexivo: _-"Candy siempre se ha mostrado muy fuerte ante todas las personas, incluso si Annie o yo sentíamos miedo por las noches era ella quien nos consolaba aun a pesar de que ella también tuviera miedo, sin embargo siempre ha padecido pesadillas, me parece que el momento más vulnerable de Candy es cuando duerme, y el empeño que dices que tiene en no estar sola en la noche, podría tener que ver un poco con eso, pero igual su desespero no parece natural… sabes me recuerda un poco como cuando mi padre recién me adopto, yo quería estar siempre con él, no quería separarme en ningún momento y más que asustado me sentía desesperado por una especie de miedo a que me abandonara, con el tiempo y la convivencia eso cambio, después ya me sentía más seguro y tranquilo, más tarde cuando empezó a enfermar volví a experimentar la misma inquietud, ya casi cumplía los 18 y me sentía tan vulnerable como de 10, pensaba que no quería volver a ser huérfano de nuevo, que no quería volver a quedarme solo y sentirme abandonado nuevamente… no sé, quizá Candy experimenta algo semejante contigo… si es así tienes que cuidarla mucho Terry, es tu deber"-_

 **Terry** reflexiono en silencio bastante rato, Tom tenía razón, quizá en una forma distinta a la de Tom pero Candy veía en él la posibilidad de una familia, como una vez lo había experimentado con Albert cuando se fue dejándola sola en Chicago sintiendo que perdía al padre-hermano que le significaba en aquel momento, lo mismo que Tom, había sentido miedo de perder la familia que le significaba su padre, o como Annie que a pesar de ella si tener una familia se había aferrado a Archie como si fuera el único chico del planeta, era miedo al abandono… _"no Pecosa mía, nunca debes tener porque yo nunca te abandonare, nunca te he abandonado, siempre he estado pensando en ti desde que te vi por primera vez y aunque hubiéramos estado separados, mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo, y seguirá contigo para siempre"_ , sonrió: _-"Aunque no fuera mi deber, nunca podría abandonarla Tom, y nunca lo hare, te lo aseguro"-_ le dijo sonriendo

 **Tom** se rio: _-"Veamos que tan buen jinete eres Terry a ver si me alcanzas"-_ le dijo, apretando las riendas al caballo, Terry se mantuvo a buena velocidad a un lado suyo, estaba acostumbrado a correr más pero no conocía a ese animal ni el camino, así que se contentó con seguirle el ritmo a Tom. Ya en casa. Tom le explico a Terry que en verdad deberían compartir la habitación pues la servidumbre de la casa de Chicago de Albert se había hospedado en su granja, y luego le mostro el traje que Archie había mandado hacer. Lo habían dejado en casa de Tom por que se suponía que ahí es donde Terry se prepararía para ceremonia, también estaba el otro traje que Terry había enviado a Archie para que tomara sus medidas del mismo, y Terry se lo ofreció a Tom para que lo usara el día siguiente, más ahora que sabían que Candy deseaba que fuera Tom quien la entregara en la ceremonia matrimonial, esa noche Terry uso una de las pijamas de Tom. Y aunque creyó que no dormiría por la intensa emoción que lo embargaba se quedó dormido más pronto de lo esperado.

Candy en el hogar pensando que no podría dormir lejos de Terry decidió conversar con sus madres, sobre cómo se había vuelto a encontrar con Terry y todo lo que había pasado en el incendio, sobre cómo se habían comprometido, todo esto mientras tomaba dos tazas de un preparado de té que antes nunca había probado pero que sabía muy rico y parecía que la estaba relajando, poco más tarde al terminar su charla cerca de las 10:00 de la noche para sorpresa suya se dio cuenta que tenía mucho sueño, mientras se ponía el pijama de Terry, pensó que así lo sentiría más cerca pues olía a él, subió a la cama con la intensión de hacer un dobladillo en la parte inferior de pantalón pues le quedaba bastante largo, pero sin más cayó sobre la almohada profundamente dormida

La **hermana María** entro en la habitación seguida de la señorita Paulinne, ambas sonrieron: _-"El té hizo efecto más rápido de lo que pensábamos, ni siquiera alcanzo a abrigarse con la frazada, de ¿dónde habrá sacado ese pijama tan enorme?"-_

La **Srita. Paulinne** , solo se encogió de hombros: _-"Quizá no la debimos dejar tomar más que una taza"-_

 **Hna. María** : _-"Pero es que parecía tan ansiosa la pobrecita, además así despertara tarde por la mañana cuando ya casi todo esté listo para la ceremonia, y nos dará oportunidad de preparar a los niños y todo lo que falte"-_

 **Srita. Paulinne** : _-"Tiene razón hermana solo espero que la sorpresa le agrade, sino con lo obstinada que es nos creara un problema para hacerla poner el vestido de novia"-_

 **Hna. María** : _-"Sí, aunque está muy enamorada, si siente que están coartando su libertad, puede mostrarse renuente"-_

 **Srita. Paulinne** : _-"Bueno recemos a Dios para que acepte sin problema y lo disfrute todo como nuestro nuevo hijo lo desea"-_

Al día siguiente las actividades iniciaron desde muy temprana hora, preparando en la colina el portal donde se efectuaría la ceremonia así como las carpas, mesas y cristalería para el banquete, la ceremonia estaba prevista para las 10:30 de la mañana.

A la granja de Tom llego un grupo de personas que se tomaron la libertad de ir a despertar a Terry, una vez que Tom les indico en que habitación se encontraba durmiendo

 _-"Buenos días hijo, tal vez ya es buena hora para que te levantes, los ingleses somos puntuales y debemos serlo mucho más el día de nuestra boda"-_ dijo el **duque** con una amplia sonrisa

Mientras **Terry** sorprendido abría los ojos: _-"¡Papá, mamá!, ¿Cómo es que están aquí?"-_ y para mayor satisfacción vio que tras ellos estaban sus tres hermanos, todos vestidos para la ceremonia

 **Eleonor** : _-"¿No te alegra que estemos aquí?"-_

 **Terry** sale de la cama muy sonriente: _-"Pero como dices eso madre, es una agradable sorpresa que estén aquí, ¿cómo supieron?, ¿cuándo llegaron?"-_ los abraza, igual a sus hermanos

 **Duque** : _-"Bueno llegamos el miércoles a América el jueves Williams, tuvo la cortesía de recibirnos en su residencia de Chicago y luego aquí en Lakewood, y en realidad no sabíamos que ibas tan avanzado en tus planes, aunque veníamos con la intensión de ayudarte a acelerarlos"-_ Terry se rio a carcajadas con la última frase de su padre

 **Eleonor** : _-"Primero nos angustiamos mucho con lo del incendio y por eso decidimos venir a verte, pero más tarde Richard pudo tener contacto con Williams y supo que estaban bien, pero entonces se habló lo del compromiso entre tú y Candy y como ya habíamos preparado todo para venir, pues creíamos que vendríamos a celebrar tu compromiso, y esperar a la ceremonia matrimonial"-_

 **Isabel** : _-"Ay hermanito, creímos que nos íbamos a librar de las reglas del San Pablo por más tiempo"-_ la familia entera rio a carcajadas

 **Eleonor** : _-"Son las 7:00 de la mañana hijo, pero será mejor que te apures, porque aun debes desayunar, no queremos que te desmayes de hambre en el momento más inoportuno"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si madre no te preocupes, estaré bien"-_ en eso alguien llamo trayéndole desayuno, era uno de los mozos de la familia Andley

 **Eleonor** : _-"Bueno hijo tu padre y yo nos vamos, vamos a ver a Candy y a llevarle algunas cosas"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Algunas cosas?"-_ pregunto curioso

 **Eleonor** : _-"Ya sabrás de que se trata, y a ti también te hemos traído algo"-_ entonces saco el joyero y se lo entrego

 **Terry** lo contemplo sorprendido: _-"Mama este es tu joyero de siempre"-_

 **Duque** : _-"Si hijo, ese joyero ha pertenecido a la familia Grandchester durante generaciones completas y siempre debe pertenecer a la esposa del hijo primogénito varón"-_

 **Eleonor** : _-"Este joyero ha permanecido en la familia y es el hijo heredero al ducado, quien se lo debe entregar a su esposa, próxima en sucesión al ducado, como regalo de bodas"-_

 **Duque** : _-"Como recordaras Terry el ducado lo heredamos de la tía abuela de mi madre, Augusta de Hesse-Kessel, pero este joyero perteneció a la esposa de mi bisabuelo el duque Carlos Augusto de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg, quien se lo otorgo a mi padre, él lo trajo de Alemania y se lo obsequio a tu abuela Helena, después cuando me case se lo obsequie a tu madre y ahora te corresponde dárselo como regalo de bodas a Candy, es un joyero muy antiguo su base es de mármol rosa, y solo el labrado del forro exterior es de oro y plata, por eso es algo pesado, este diseño_ damasquinado _es una artesanía que se viene realizando desde épocas muy antiguas, este joyero, aunque no tenemos la historia exacta de su origen, aparentemente fue elaborado entre Grecia y Roma por eso si te fijas en el interior está completamente recubierto en marfil, debe tener cerca de 600 años, sino es que un poco más, es una pieza muy importante para nuestra familia y significa la bienvenida a quien a partir de hoy será una integrante más de nuestra línea de sucesión, además de su fineza que estoy seguro será agradable para Candy"-_ Terry observo azorado el joyero, antes lo había visto en el tocador de su madre pero nunca le había puesto mayor importancia, era una pieza grande de entre 30 y 40 cm y 17 cm de profundidad además de la capacidad de la tapa sabía que más que la finura y riqueza que representaba esa pieza, para Candy lo más importante sería su significancia como parte de la familia, el joyero era una joya por sí mismo, lo recibió pensando en hacerlo llegar a manos de Candy, aunque estaba más que seguro que para ella esa pieza sería demasiado. _"Entonces nos vamos ya hijo. me siento muy feliz de que tú seas feliz, que finalmente de después de todo este largo tiempo tú y esta muchacha se hubieran encontrado y que ahora vaya a ser tu esposa es algo que me complace en sobremanera, sabes que más tarde tendremos que firmar toda la documentación que se requiere para tu próxima sucesión al ducado, ¿verdad?, pero bueno no te abrumes eso lo veremos luego y lo demás será en cuanto tengas la primera oportunidad de viajar a Londres, estaremos muy contentos de poder recibirte haya a ti y a tu ya para entonces esposa Candy"-_ le dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Eleonor** : _-"Ahora nos vamos hijo quede de ayudar a Annie y Patty con el arreglo de Candy, además tu padre quiere entrevistarse con ella previamente"-_

 **Terry** miro a su padre: _-"¿Por qué necesitas hablar con ella?"-_

 **Duque** : _-"Nada solo darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia y entregarle mi obsequio de suegro"-_

Entonces **Terry** recordó: _-"Mama tienes una tarjeta, necesito enviarle un mensaje a Candy"-_ su madre le acerco una estilográfica y una tarjeta, Terry pensando en lo muy poco obsecuente que podía ser Candy, le escribió: _-"Una vez que la despierten debes entregarle esto antes de que ninguna otra cosa pase, ¿de acuerdo mama?"-_ ellos asintieron y se marcharon, Terry se dirigió a asearse, para después ponerse el jaquet que Archie le había mandado hacer, el pantalón gris claro con líneas finas en un gris más obscuro exactamente del mismo tono gris que el saco, camisa y chaleco blancos y un gazne de seda en un gris muy clarito con líneas perpendiculares en negro, acompañado con un sombrero de copa alta en tono gris claro acentuado con un listón en gris obscuro, sonrió complacido definitivamente nunca podría dudar del buen gusto en el vestir de Archie.

En el hogar todo era movimiento dentro y fuera, cuando Annie y Patty llegaron entraron sigilosas a la habitación de Candy e hicieron poner el maniquí con su vestido de novia y el ajuar completo, luego esperaron a que llegara el duque quien había pedido conversar con ella antes de que se preparara para la ceremonia, después de un rato ellos llegaron al hogar, Annie Patty y Eleonor entraron en la habitación

Eleonor sonrió al ver la hermosa pieza de novia, cuando Candy abriera los ojos eso sería lo primero que vería, imagino la sorpresa en sus ojos, apretó con fuerza la tarjeta que Terry le enviaba.

 **Annie** fue quien se acercó a despertarla _: -"¡Candy!, ¡Candy!, despierta perezosa ya es hora de levantarte"-_

 **Candy** comenzó a despertar sintiendo extrañeza al descubrirse sola en la cama, entonces recordó porque Terry no había dormido con ella, abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir tres figuras femeninas a un lado de su cama: _-"!Buenos días!... ¡Señorita Eleonor, Annie, Patty!, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué están aquí?"-_ dijo alarmada al reconocerlas

 **Patty** : _-"Tranquila Candy, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas, que viniste aquí a una fiesta?"-_

 **Candy** asintió más tranquila, observándolas: _-"Pero que elegantes están, no era necesario tanto, su sola presencia me llena de satisfacción, si es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños"-_

 **Eleonor** sonrió al reconocer el pijama de Terry que ella tenía puesto: _-"Bueno hija, es que te traemos un mensaje de Terry, me dijo era muy importante leyeras antes que nada"-_ Candy la miro con curiosidad y recibió el sobre, esperando a que salieran para leerlo, pero como ellas no se movieran, saco la tarjeta y empezó a leer:

 _ **Candy:**_ **  
** _ **Primero que nada ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! amada mía.**_ **  
** _ **¿Recuerdas Lady Pecosa, que me debes un " Sí ",**_ **  
** _ **y que te dije que hoy sabrías de que se trataba?**_ **  
** _ **Bueno pues, me es agradable decirte que el "Sí" que deseo**_ **  
** _ **que me des esta mañana sea un:**_ _ **" Sí acepto"**_ _ **en**_ **  
** _ **Nuestra Ceremonia Matrimonial,**_ **  
** _ **La cual no puede tomarte tan de sorpresa, pues anoche me dijiste,**_ **  
** _ **que estabas dispuesta a casarte conmigo**_ **  
** _ **Mañana mismo, o sea hoy.**_ **  
** _ **Te amo, no llegues tarde a nuestra cita….**_ **  
** _ **T. G.**_

 _ **P.D. Dice Tom que la chica es Patty**_

A Candy se le escapo una risita, luego leyó dos veces la nota, para estar segura de que entendía lo que estaba leyendo, luego sus ojos se convirtieron en lagunas de ilusión y felicidad, levanto la vista hacia sus tres acompañantes, que la observaban atentas y sonrientes.

Entonces **Annie** con los ojos también llorosos de la emoción le dijo: _-"Mira Candy"-_ al tiempo que se movían para darle visión del maniquí a Candy

 **Candy** se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer aquel vestido que con ilusión y melancolía se había medido hacía dos años atrás, pero más que por el vestido, por la comprensión que le daba del significado de la nota de Terry, las ideas parecían penetrar en su cabeza gota a gota, como para afirmar y terminar de entender volvió a leer la nota y solo acertó a musitar con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos: -"Terry"…- dejo correr sus lágrimas y luego de rato un levanto la vista y vio a Patty con los ojos entrecerrados: -"Patty… tu… Tom…"-

 **Patty** se ruborizo inmediatamente aunque no supo porque Candy había dicho su nombre junto con el de Tom, luego para salir del paso le pregunto: _-"Candy ¿y ese pijama?"-_

 **Candy** sonrió distraída _-"¡Oh olvide mi camisón!"-_ dijo mientras entendía el último mensaje de Terry relacionado con Tom, _"Patty es la chica que conquisto a Tom"_ -pensó y rio feliz, pero entonces otra frase se agolpo en su mente _"Hoy me voy a casar con Terry"_ , volvió la vista hacia Annie y pronuncio titubeante con voz trémula: _-"Annie, hoy me voy a casar con Terry"-_

 **Annie** reía en medio de emotivas lagrimas: _-"Si Candy, así es y es mejor que te apures porque son las 8:00 y la ceremonia es a las 10:30"-_ le dijo con voz serena y firme

Entonces **Candy** salto de la cama gritando y bailando de contento: _-"¡Ajajajyyy!, ¡me voy a casar con Terry!, ¡hoy, me voy a casar con Terry!"-_ dentro y fuera de la habitación todos reían al escuchar el bullicio que armo, mientras que Candy daba vueltas bailando alrededor de Eleonor, de Annie y Patty, _-"¡!Ahhh!, ¡!Hoy me voy a casar con…!"-_ de pronto se detuvo poniéndose la mano sobre la boca y en silencio camino hacia el vestido, lo la voz trémula musito: _-"Annie, Patty, ¿este es el vestido?, ¿no es verdad?, es el vestido que me gusto"-_ la euforia la invadió d nuevo: _-"¿si es?, ¿verdad, que si es?"-_ termino otra vez llena de entusiasmo

 **Patty** no paraba de reír: _-"Sí, si es Candy, tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo, parecía que te estaba esperando a ti"-_

 **Candy** intento tranquilizarse de nuevo, miro el vestido y lo rodeo observándolo: _-"Es precioso"-_ su voz sonó fascinada, y llevo ambas manos a su pecho, como para asegurarse de que si estaba respirando, se trataba de un vestido de estilo victoriano de seda blanca con organdí bordado en hilos plateados, el cual descansaba en sus hombros con dos elegantes tirantes que sostenían el peso del vestido entallado del pecho a la cintura, cayendo libre desde la altura de la cadera llegando hasta el suelo con cola larga, los brocados del bordado simulaban motivos de hojas de pasto y flores silvestres semejantes a los narcisos, las mangas iniciaban bajo el hombro en capas ondeadas que caían libres en sus brazos hasta los codos, en la parte superior el pecho estaba definido en forma de corazón con tul blanco sin bordar y motivos de exquisitas flores a cada lado en donde los tirantes se unían al vestido y las mangas, en la parte posterior era un sinfín de pequeños botones que iniciaban en la espalda y terminaban a la altura de las caderas, era una pieza delicada y elegante el velo era una distinguida pieza de organdí liso con un adorno de encaje bordado en hilo plateado estilo francés que decoraba todo alrededor de la pieza, después de contemplarlo y mucho más serena Candy expreso: _-"Annie, Patty, señorita Eleonor, ¡gracias!, gracias a todos por lo que han hecho por mi"-_ se mordió los labios con fuerza

 **Annie** reconociendo el gran corazón de su amiga dijo: _-"Bueno Candy la idea y la sorpresa de todo esto se lo debes a Terry"-_

 **Eleonor** : _-"Vamos hija es mejor que te apresures por qué se hace tarde y Richard desea hablar contigo"-_

 **Candy** la miro atónita: _-"¡¿El padre de Terry está aquí?! ¿Ha venido el padre de Terry?"-_ en ese momento se abrió la puerta

El **duque** entro y la saludo sonriente: _-"Si aquí estoy señorita… ¿es ese el pijama de Terry?"-_ la pregunta escapo espontáneamente de sus labios

 **Candy** , se ruborizo de inmediato: _-"Oh… este…yo… olvide mi camisón"-_

 **Duque** _: -"Bueno, bueno deja eso ven siéntate, quiero decirte un par de cosas antes de que te prepares para la ceremonia"-_ Candy se sentó en la cama junto con él y lo miro atenta, estaba muy nerviosa: _-"No estés nerviosa, lo que quiero decirte es que me encuentro muy complacido Candy que tu vayas a convertirte en un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, no sé si conozcas la ascendencia de Terry, te aviso que la debes memorizar y conocer completamente, pero solo a grandes rasgos te explico que pertenecemos a la familia Real de Gran Bretaña"-_

 **Candy** empezó a sentirse un poco intimidada: _-"Si lo sé, Terry me explico"-_

 **Duque** sonriendo: _-"Que bien, entonces no debe sorprenderte que al iniciar tu vida en esta nueva familia hay una serie de protocolos que se deben seguir, yo estoy seguro que tu no tendrás ningún problema, pues has pertenecido al mejor colegio de Inglaterra y por lo que veo te has convertido en una verdadera dama, solo te estoy diciendo esto para que aceptes sin censura el obsequio que como tu futuro suegro deseo darte, mismo que deseo utilices esta mañana al desposarte con mi hijo"-_ entonces saco de su estuche la diadema de esmeraldas y diamantes de la Duquesa de Angulema, Annie y Patty contuvieron el aliento ante tan fina joya, Candy solo la observo, reconociendo su valor y automáticamente toco el anillo de compromiso que Terry le había entregado: _-"Así es"-_ dijo el duque: _-"Esta pieza igual que tu sortija pertenecen a la colección de joyas de esmeraldas de la familia, y hoy quiero dártela como mi regalo personal"-_ Candy levanto la cabeza para verlo, parpadeando varias veces, para asimilar lo que escuchaba, el duque sin darle mucho tiempo a reponerse: _-"También en esa colección se encuentran el collar y los pendientes de Goodman"-_ los saca de otro estuche: _-"Estos pertenecen a la herencia de Terry y él debe regalártelos en su momento, una vez que tú le des un hijo primogénito varón, que asegure la sucesión de nuestro nombre, así que no te asustes estos no te los estoy regalando, es solo un préstamo, porque pensé que ya que tu sortija y tu diadema, hacen tan agradable juego con tus bellísimos ojos, podías usar el collar y los pendientes para que coordinen con el resto de tu atuendo, así que aquí los tienes"-_ hasta entonces Candy se fijó en el collar y en los pendientes, eran finas y elegantes esmeraldas rodeadas de diamantes, con un estilo principesco en el acabado que supo haría un muy bello realce a su vestido de novia, el duque observo con agrado la actitud serena y no escandalizada de ella: _-"Bien entonces te dejo, me parece que ya debe iniciar tu preparación"-_ se puso de pie luego se volvió hacia su mujer: _-"Eleonor hay que asegurarse que esta señorita coma algo"-_ Candy dejo los estuches sobre la cama y se puso de pie dando un espontaneo abrazo al duque quien luego de un segundo de sorpresa correspondió cálidamente: _-"Sera un honor tenerte en nuestra familia Candy"-_ en seguida salió

Dejando entrar a la abuela **Martha** elegantemente vestida con una charola para que desayunara: _-"Vamos Candy come esto mientras las mucamas preparan tu baño"-_

 **Candy** se sentó de nuevo en la cama: _-"Gracias Martha, aunque estoy tan emocionada que no siento apetito"-_ mientras trataba de comer pensó en lo buena persona que era el duque y en la forma tan cálida en que la había tratado, cuando la abrazo le dio la sensación de que el mismo Terry la estuviera abrazando.

 **Martha** : _-"Lo sé hija, entiendo que estés emocionada y no tengas apetito, pero no importa, de todas formas come algo"-_

Annie y Patty contemplaban complacidas los estuches con la joyas y mientras **Candy** les contaba a ellas y a Eleonor como y desde cuando era que Terry le había entregado el anillo de compromiso, cuando las mucamas trajeron la tina de baño y mientras Martha se llevaba la charola de comida, entraron dos bellas y elegantes damas a quienes Candy miro con curiosidad pues no sabía quiénes eran, ellas la miraron sonrientes, fue hasta unos segundos después que miro en sus ojos cuando supo quiénes eran, y pego un salto para abrazarlas: _-"Señorita Paulinne, hermana María, pero si son ustedes, que elegantes y bellas, yo no puedo creer, están bellísimas"-_

 **Hna. María** : _-"Vamos Candy que nos vas a apenar, que un gran trabajo nos ha costado dejar nuestra ropas habituales por ser este día tan especial, por supuesto con la debida dispensa del párroco, ha sido Annie quien nos insistió en usar estas ropas tan caras"-_ rieron y conversaron un poco antes de salir y dejar a Candy preparándose para la ceremonia.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	28. Chapter 27

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"CEREMONIA MATRIMONIAL"

Capitulo 27

Una hora y media después, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y salieron Annie, Patty y Eleonor, precediendo la aparición de la novia, eran las 10:30 en punto de la mañana, ya todos los invitados estaban en la colina, solo Tom estaba esperando por ella.

Al salir de la habitación Patty casi se desmaya al descubrir a un **Tom** vestido con un elegante traje, sintió que se le detuvo el aliento y Annie debió empujarla para salir con rumbo al lugar de la ceremonia, cuando ellas salieron, Tom volvió a respirar, Patty lo había impactado tan hermosa en su vestido color crema de esa tela que le hacía lucir un cuerpo muy deseable, pero entonces volvió a contener la respiración cuando apareció Candy en la puerta: _-"¡Wow Candy!, tú vas a causarle un infarto a Terry en cuanto de vea, luces maravillosa, pareces una princesa"-_

 **Candy** estaba muy nerviosa y con tan natural alago se relajó un poco, lo observo: _-"Bueno Tom tú no te quedas atrás, con ese traje luces muy apuesto, tú vas a dejar sin aliento a más de una chica"-_

 **Tom** se ruborizo: _-"¿Tú crees Candy?"-_ le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la salida

 **Candy** recordó la posdata de Terry y rio, y para distraerse un poco le dijo: _-"Especialmente a una llamada Patty, ¿no es así?"-_

 **Tom** estaba completamente sonrojado: _-"Ayer no podía decirte, sin comprometer esta sorpresa que te tenía preparada Terry, pero hoy que además ya lo sabes chismosa, quisiera que me digas, si crees que tengo alguna oportunidad"-_

 **Candy** reflexiono un poco y evoco el momento en que había dicho sobre Tom y Patty en la habitación, como ella se había ruborizado inmediatamente, sonrió: _-"Si Tom, si tienes una gran oportunidad, así que aprovéchala"-_

Al salir del hogar los niños empezaron a lanzar gritos de: _-" ¡!Ya viene la novia!"-_ y desde la colina Candy empezó a escuchar el sonido alegre de unas gaitas, a Archie se le había ocurrido Aunque junto con Stear había prometido no volver a tocar luego de la muerte de Anthony luego había roto su promesa tocado solo para el propio Stear, ahora había decidido acompañar a **Candy** en su recorrido del hogar a la colina con la música de las gaitas que eran distinción de la familia Andley y Albert se le unió, pensó que era buena idea pues fue así que él había conocido a Candy en aquella misma colina, toco junto con Archie, aunque no vestían los trajes tradicionales, sino que vestían elegantemente sus trajes de fiesta ambos tocaban para ella, cuando Candy levanto la vista hacia ellos, por un instante le pareció ver cuatro y no dos figuras tocando la gaita en la colina, y tuvo la sensación de que Anthony y Stear también eran invitados desde el cielo. Dejándose guiar por Tom, Candy empezó un recorrido en un camino tapizado de pétalos de rosa rojos bordeados por narcisos florecidos a lo largo de la senda, sorprendida pensaba, "¿ _en qué momento han hecho todo_ _esto?_ " y recordó que Terry el día anterior la había hecho bajar por un camino lateral, algo más complicado y largo, pero ella entonces creyó que era porque él no conocía este camino más directo, ahora entendía que era porque estaba evitando que viera los narcisos y el camino, tres pequeñines le ayudaban a levantar el vestido en la parte de atrás para evitar se manchara, lo mismo que ella levantaba la parte frontal para poder caminar, mientras subía le parecía que iba flotando envuelta en el dulce aroma de los narcisos blancos, no terminaba de asimilar que estaba caminando hacia el altar para celebrar su unión sacramental con Terry, con solo pensar su nombre su corazón enloquecía de felicidad, pensando en su nombre el amor fluía en su interior _"Terry mi amor, desde que nos separamos nada curaba este crónico dolor, ni dinero, ni innumerables regalos, ni vestidos, ni amistades, ni un día de sol, creí que no era para mí estar viva, creí no podría más, hasta el día en que te encontré de vuelta y entonces las mañanas se han vuelto un sueño al despertar cada día, como una dulce melodía del tiempo que fluye por mis venas en un latir eterno, Te amo Terry y por ti vivo en un sueño sutil y misterioso, como el frágil encanto de la luciérnaga, por ti ahora vivo y puedo seguir mirando al infinito llena de ilusiones y esperanza, desde hoy seremos sólo los dos, en nuestro propio universo infinito de amor, placer y felicidad"_ , al llegar a lo alto de la colina Annie, se acercó para entregarle un hermoso ramo de flores, Candy sonrió al recordar, Annie le había dado su ramo de novia después de la ceremonia de su propia boda, augurando con esto su próxima boda, _"ahora yo le entregare este ramo a Patty, si funciono conmigo, deberá funcionar con ella… y con Tom"_ lo miro de reojo, se acercó a donde estaban las carpas y debió contener el aliento, bajo los pabellones en donde estaban esperando por ella todos su amigos y personas amadas, un camino de pétalos la conducía a hacia un portal a los pies del gran árbol, un hermoso portal adornado con rosas blancas de entre las cuales alcanzo a distinguir que unas eran de un rosa suave como el rubor de las hadas _"son dulce Candy"_ -pensó, además de narcisos blancos y amarillos entretejidos con las rosas y algunas orquídeas, que en conjunto parecían crear la puerta de entrada al paraíso, y tras el portal había un par de elegantes sillas un altar y a un lado una mesa finamente decorados, a un lado del portal estaba él, estaba de espaldas y parecía decidido a no voltear

Para **Terry** la mañana había pasado lenta, anhelaba que el tiempo trascurriera pronto, cuando llego a la colina se sintió complacido por el maravilloso trabajo realizado _"Annie y Archie debían dedicarse a organizar bodas"_ –pensó sonriente, estuvo conversando con varias personas, conoció a varios ancianos de la familia Andley, así como a la señorita Mary Jane y el doctor Frank, converso otro poco con Albert y la chica que lo acompañaba, y Archie se acercó a comentarle sobre su atuendo _–"Sabía que yo te resultaba fascínate Archie, lo has dejado ver en tan buena elección de jaquet"-_ le había dicho en broma para agradecerle su apoyo, después cuando vio que venían subiendo su madre y las chicas, camino hacia su lugar, pero en cuanto escucho el griterío de los niños de _"¡Ya viene la novia!"_ , las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, pero seguro no funciono, porque luego de un rato escucho la voz de su padre que le murmuraba al oído _"respira Terry estas muy pálido"_ , estaba ansioso por voltear a verla, pero no lo hacía, temía que si se movía las piernas no lo iban a sostener _"vaya, ni en mi debut del teatro estuve tan nervioso como hoy"_ , las gaitas dejaron de sonar y un murmullo le aviso que la novia había llegado, el cuarteto inicio la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn, era tradición que la tocaran en todas las ceremonias matrimoniales de su familia, había sido compuesta con motivo de la boda de la reina Victoria de Inglaterra su bisabuela, al casarse con el Príncipe Guillermo y desde entonces en todos los matrimonios reales se tocaba, las notas claras y con nitidez hacían un verdadero placer para los oídos, empezaba a serenarse, solo que fue entonces cuando se dio vuelta, sus pulmones se paralizaron: -"¡Candy…!"- musito en un último aliento, _"¿una princesa?, ¿un ángel?, ¿un hada?"_ , no, era imposible encontrarle comparación alguna, porque ella era _"…solo Candy el amor de mi vida, mi sueño anhelado, mi sueño realizado"_ , el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras ella se aproximaba hacia él _"…Te amo como loco Pecosa mía, mi dulce Candy, en tu aura se enreda mi ilusión, encuentro mi armonía en tu ternura y de tu sonrisa se nutre mi pasión, Candy de tus palabras nace mi alegría, alegría de hermoso corazón como si cantando volara una flor"_ , de pronto estaba frente a ella.

 **Candy** lo vio girar hacia ella y su corazón pareció detenerse _"¡!Dios! Terry es siempre tan atractivo, tan apuesto pero este día…"_ se mordió el labio inferior _"las palabras no me alcanzan, Terry te amo tanto y tanto más, día a día, momento a momento, respiro con respiro te amo tanto amado mío"_ , de pronto estaba frente a él, creyó que se desmayaría, sin embargo sus piernas eran firmes, increíblemente no temblaban, descubrió con sorpresa que no sentía nervios, solo una infinita alegría que inundaba su corazón, jamás en toda su vida se sintió tan segura como en ese momento, y una angelical sonrisa nació de sus labios.

Era un **párroco** católico quien presidia la ceremonia, sin embargo también asistía un párroco Anglicano, Terry supo que era para efectos legales en Gran Bretaña, había visto los abogados de la corona que acompañaban a su padre, supo que al firmar el acta matrimonial se convertía automáticamente en el sucesor al ducado de su padre y con ello abandonar su carrera de actor: _-"¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?"-_

 **Tom** : _-"La entrego yo Tom Stevens, su hermano de crianza"-_ la voz de Tom sonó con gran orgullo

 **Párroco** : _-"¿Se presenta ante esta iglesia por libre albedrio para contraer nupcias el lord Terruce Graham Grandchester de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg, Conde de Warwickshire y Sir de Stratford-on-Avon, hijo de Lord Richard Albert Graham Grandchester de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg, Duque de Grandchester y Cambridge?"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Si me presento en libre albedrio"-_ dijo con voz firme y serena

 **Párroco** : _-"¿Se presenta ante esta iglesia por libre albedrio para contraer nupcias, la dama Candi's White Andley hija legal de Sir Williams Albert Andley Conde de Stirling?"-_

 **Candy** parpadeo varias veces y se volvió sorprendida hacia Terry, pero él solo encogió los hombros, también estaba sorprendido

El **párroco** la apuro a contestar: _-"¿Lady?"-_

 **Candy** volvió su atención a él: _-"Si me presento en libre albedrio"-_ y luego volteo de nuevo con Terry, susurrándole: _-"¿Tu padre también se llama Albert?"-_ , Terry sonrió abiertamente asintiendo con la cabeza y luego Candy hizo una mueca de sorpresa, y a Terry se le escapo una risita y desde ese momento dejo de sentir nervios

La boda trascurrió esa mañana llena de un tempestivo ensueño en el corazón de Terry y Candy, en el cielo las nubes viajaban como pañuelos blancos a la eternidad, y el cantico de sus almas zumbaba entre los árboles, era un cantico orquestal y divino, latiendo sobre su silencio enamorado, como una sustancia sin peso, como un aleteo de mariposa, eran un corazón que fue creado en el cielo para habitar en dos almas distintas, que va sanando del viejo dolor de haber sido separado, porque en este día se une nuevamente y vuelve a ser solo uno, un solo corazón compartido en dos almas llenas de amor y pureza

 **Párroco** : _-"El padrino de alianzas por favor"-_ Terry abrió los ojos enormes y luego volteo buscando con la mirada a Albert, quien al ver su cara de susto sonrió, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un estuche que le acerco, cada uno tomo la argolla del otro, y mientras lo hacían las observaron, Terry tenía en sus manos la pequeña argolla de Candy y leyó en su interior, **7-05-192 r** , Candy miro con atención la argolla de Terry leyendo el grabado interno, **7-05-1922 Tarzán Pecoso** , ambos levantaron la mirada dirigieron la vista hacia Albert, luego se vieron un segundo y liberaron un cosquilleo que sobresalto a los párrocos, Albert, Archie y Annie reían junto con ellos: _-"¿Sucede algo?"-_ pregunto el párroco con solemne seriedad, ambos negaron con la cabeza _: -"Bien entonces procedamos"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Yo, Terruce, te quiero a ti, Candi's como esposa_ y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida"- enseguida le coloco la alianza sus manos estaba temblando

 **Candy** : _-"Yo, Candi's te quiero a ti, Terruce como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida"-_ poniendo la alianza en su dedo se forzaba por contener las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos

 **Terry** con esa voz que siempre le encanta: _-"De enamorados pasamos a ser novios, de novios pasaremos a ser esposos. Hoy, del 'yo' seremos 'nosotros'"-_ su corazón latía alocado: _-"Candi's toma mis manos como símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. He venido hasta aquí para unirme a ti, y así unidos partiremos cuando Dios lo designe"-_ escucho su voz vibrar de emoción

 **Candy** ya no contuvo más las lágrimas que rodaron como ríos cristalinos en sus mejillas: _-"Ambos escogimos juntar nuestras vidas. Yo Candi's, me entrego a ti Terruce, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en la prosperidad y en la adversidad"-_ apenas lograba contener la felicidad de su alma: _-"Yo quiero ser tu compañera Terruce y que tú seas mi compañero todos los días de mi vida"-_ , su voz tembló levemente, necesitaba mil corazones más para contener tanta alegría

 **Terry** empezó a llorar unas lágrimas de felicidad, de una felicidad que él había creído inalcanzable: _-"Nos es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido Candi's, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, creo que este gran amor que siento tampoco es casual, sé que nuestro amor fue creado en el cielo para vivirlo y disfrutarlo juntos en esta tierra"-_ un tumulto de recuerdos se agolpo en su mente como un collage de imágenes, desde la noche en el Mauritania, los días felices del colegio, el verano de Escocia, una cajita con cartas, el camarote de un tren y la calidez de su departamento, su voz estaba enronquecida: _-"Y que este amor ha crecido aquí como fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos"-_ se sentía extasiado: _-"Candi's, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu compañero fiel, tu amigo incondicional, y tu amante eterno, te pido atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados"-_ tenía la cara húmeda de lágrimas y su voz temblaba de emoción.

 **Candy** estaba llorando tanto que tuvo que aclarar su voz para continuar hablando: _-"Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. Y yo sé que nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas"-_ Una profunda emoción la embargo al decir aquella frase: _-"Terruce, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañera incondicional para todos los días de tu vida"-_ toda ella estaba temblando, la felicidad la había tomado por completo

 **Terry** también temblaba, envuelto en un embrujo de inmensa felicidad, le sonrió: _-"Solo me resta decirte una cosa Pecosa, te amo con inmenso y profundo amor"-_ no espero al _'puede besar a la novia'_ , lentamente inclino su rostro hacia ella, tocando sus labios en un roce suave como brisa del mar, tomando posesión de ellos con extrema ternura de tal forma que la hizo estremecer, _"es mi esposa, Candy es mi esposa"_ gritaba en su mente, conteniendo el impulso de saltar y cantar de alegría, no se atrevió a profundizar más en su beso por miedo a perder la batalla de autocontrol, estaba eufórico y temía que sus anhelos lo tomaran por sorpresa invadiéndolo completamente.

 **Candy** ansiaba fundirse en su abrazo, esa forma tan dulce de besar la había dejado temblando, pero era más la conciencia de ser la esposa de Terry lo que la embargaba, _"Terry es mi esposo, Terry ahora es mi esposo"_ , era el cantico que entonaba en su mente, _"este es nuestro primer beso de esposos, también fue en mayo cuando Terry me beso por vez primera, y ahora es mayo y este es nuestro primer beso de esposos… por primera vez como esposos hay la unión de ambos alientos, que se funden en uno solo y sellan la nueva unión, nuestra nueva unión, Terry desde ahora y para siempre"_

Un momento después se acercó el duque entregando al **párroco** anglicano el anillo con el sello del ducado, este lo bendijo y luego tomo la mano derecha de Terry deslizando el anillo en el dedo índice de su mano derecha: _-"A partir de este momento eres el sucesor por derecho al ducado de Grandchester, y serás nombrado como Su Excelencia Terruce Graham Grandchester de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg, Archiduque de Grandchester, Conde de Warwickshire y Sir de Stratford-on-Avon y tu esposa será nombrada como Su Excelencia Candi's White Grandchester de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg, Archiduquesa de Grandchester, Condesa de Warwickshire, Lady de Stratford-on-Avon, ahora deben firmar las actas"-_ los hizo acercar a la mesita de al lado en donde estaban los abogados, después de firmar las actas matrimoniales, Terry firmo los documentos de sucesión al ducado, y su padre y Albert firmaron de testigos. La marcha nupcial volvió a sonar acompañada de aplausos y abrazos de felicitaciones.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron los padres de Terry y Albert quienes ya estaban a un lado de ellos

 **Eleonor** abrazo muy fuerte a Candy: _-"Hija felicidades, nada me hace tan feliz como saber que mi hijo finalmente es feliz, feliz gracias a ti, Candy desde hoy eres mi hija, y me siento muy halagada por ello"-_

Luego la abrazo el duque y un momento después se acercó **Albert** , por un momento se miraron a los ojos, él le sonrió: _-"Candy, en esta misma colina nos conocimos…"-_ ella se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo culpa, pero Albert continuo: _-"No pequeña, no hay razón para que sientas culpa, pienso que fue en esta misma colina en donde el destino, marco nuestras vidas para entregarme el regalo de cuidar de tu vida hasta el día de hoy, desde el momento en que arranco mi medallón y lo dejo en tus manos, tu destino era ser una Andley y es en esta misma colina en donde te regreso al destino, finalmente hoy has dejado de ser una Andley, ahora eres una Grandchester y es muy especial para mi poder decirle al destino en esta misma colina, que misión cumplida, te conocí y has formado parte de mi vida siendo una niña de 6 años y hoy te entrego, siendo más que una dama, una archiduquesa de 24 años, y nada menos que la esposa de mi amigo casi hermano, Candy ahora no me queda más que agradecerle a la vida por el gran privilegio que me ha dado de haberte conocido y haber sido yo quien cuidara de ti"-_ él tenía los ojos brillantes de lagrimas

 **Candy** sin contenerse más lo abrazo fuertemente dejando rodar sus lágrimas: _-"Soy tan inmensamente feliz Albert"-_

 **Terry** quien había estado observando y escuchando en todo momento se acercó al notar que Candy lloraba y dijo de buena gana: _-"Albert amigo, recuerda que quedamos, ya no más lágrimas"-_

 **Albert** soltó una sonora carcajada secando sus propias mejillas y luego abrazo a Terry: _-"Entonces empieza por dejar de llorar tu Terry que esto es una fiesta"-_ Candy sonrió al ver aquel abrazo, sus dos personas importantes unidas mucho más allá que solo un abrazo, Albert agrego al oído de Terry: _-"Cuida mucho de mi pequeña Terry"-_

 **Terry** le respondió sonriendo: _-"Ten siempre la certeza de que así será"-_ , luego se acercó a ellos una bella chica a quien Candy no conocía, Terry y Albert interrumpieron el abrazo y Terry hizo a Candy acercarse a él

Mientras **Albert** la presentaba: _-"Mira Katherine, recuerdas lo que te hable de mi pequeña Candy, pues tengo el honor de presentártela ahora, Candy, no sé si recordaras que te mencione a Katherine allá en Beverly Hills"-_

 **Candy** sonrió observando a la chica, que le pareció muy bella y agradable: _-"Claro que lo recuerdo Albert, aquí el único que ha tenido problemas de amnesia eres tú"-_ los cuatro rieron ante el comentario.

La fila de felicitaciones continúo largamente con unos abrazos más emotivos que otros, con caricias convertidas en palabras por todas aquellas personas que tanto habían amado a Candy y algunos de ellos también a Terry, cuando sus hermanos se acercaron Terry se los presento a Candy

 _-"Hola, es un grande gusto conocerte Candy, sabes que yo ocupo la misma habitación-suite que ocupabas tú en el colegio San Pablo"-_ dijo **Isabel**

 **Candy** la miro sorprendida: _-"Eso es verdad?"-_

 _-"Si"-_ afirmo **Terry** _–"Parece que nadie más había ocupado esa habitación después de que tú te fuiste"-_

 _-"Hola yo soy_ _ **Richard II**_ _, y yo ocupo la habitación-suite que tenía Terry, sabes que es la más cómoda, y por indicación de mi padre ahora que estoy concluyendo mis estudios ahí, será Robert quien la ocupe, quizá después de que Robert salga de ahí será el hijo de ustedes quien la ocupe"-_

 **Terry** y Candy se miraron un poco horrorizados de pensar en dejar a uno de sus hijos en ese colegio: _-"Mmmm, bueno quizá es algo que Candy y yo queramos conversar dentro de mucho Richard, quizá tu añoras el colegio porque ya estás por salir, pero… hoy es demasiado precipitado para nosotros ¿no te parece?"-_ luego rieron

Entonces fue el turno de acercarse de **Jimmy** : _-"!Ey! hermano, parece que finalmente no era aquella la última visita"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió complacido: _-"Y eso es gracias a ti Jimmy, gracias amigo, te estaré infinitamente agradecido"-_

 **Jimmy** le sonrió y lo abrazo: _-"Bueno la decisión final fue la de "Jefe""-_ luego dirigiéndose a Candy: _-"Jefe, estoy muy feliz por ti"-_ luego de un gran abrazo lleno de emotivas lágrimas de felicidad dejo el espacio para que los demás invitados los felicitaran

Cuando la fila había terminado se acercaron Archie y Annie, acompañados de Tom y Patty, **Terry** los recibió con una gran sonrisa: _-"A ustedes 4 les debo un gran agradecimiento"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Sobre todo después de esta semana en que parecíamos correcaminos, si no hubiese sido por Tom y Patty, Annie y yo no lo hubiéramos logrado solos"-_ dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** abrazo y sonrió a Annie mientras le decía: _-"Annie, gracias, es maravilloso todo lo que hicieron, no puedo creer que lo hubieran organizado todo en una sola semana"-_

 **Annie** llorosa de felicidad: _-"Candy, estoy tan feliz por ti, desde hace dos semanas cuando supe que finalmente Terry y tú se habían encontrado"-_

 **Tom** se acercó a ellas: _-"¿Pero Annie tu nunca vas a dejar de ser una llorona?"-_ le dijo a Annie

 **Candy** pronta respondió: _-"Y tú nunca vas a dejar de molestarla"-_ los tres se rieron al darse cuenta como repetían la dinámica de su niñez, Annie llorando, Tom molestando a Annie y Candy defendiéndola, luego le dijo al oído a **Annie** : _-"¿Has notado algo entre Tom y Patty?"-_

Los ojos de **Annie** brillaron en complicidad: _-"Tom enloqueció desde el primer día que la conoció"-_

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"Terry me ha dicho que Tom está enamorado, y Tom me lo confirmo al venir subiendo hacia acá, mejor dime tu sobre Patty"-_

 **Annie** corto un poco el abrazo, asintiendo con la cabeza: _-"Si, Candy completamente, desde que lo vio por primera vez…"-_

 **Patty** se acercó interrumpiendo la conversación: _-"¿Quién, de que hablan?"-_ las miro sonriendo con suspicacia

 **Candy** le abrazo: _-"Hablamos de ti, Annie el día de su boda me dio su ramo de novia para que la siguiente en casar fuera yo y ahora yo, he decidido darte mi ramo a ti"-_

 **Patty** se sintió muy contenta, pero de inmediato se ruborizo: _-"Candy me siento muy halagada, eres muy buena conmigo… pero yo ni siquiera novio tengo"-_

 **Terry** que escuchaba sin mayor reparo se acercó y dijo fuerte: _-"Oh, pero no hay ningún inconveniente, estoy seguro que a Tom no le causaría contrariedad alguna poner solución a ese problema ¿verdad Tom?"-_

Patty se sonrojo de tal forma que atrajo la atención de **Archie** y Tom que conversaban un poco lejos

 _-"De que hablan"-_ pregunto **Archie** curioso: _-"Que le han dicho a Patty para hacerla ruborizar de esa forma?"-_

 **Annie** continuo: _-"Bueno es verdad Terry, quizá Tom quiera poner solución"-_ Tom empezó a captar el mensaje y sorprendido del comentario de Annie se ruborizo

 **Patty** completamente ruborizada _: -"Basta Annie, Terry, por favor, no me apenen más"-_

 **Candy** concedió: _-"Bueno Patty cuando Annie me dio su ramo yo tampoco tenía a nadie y hoy…"-_ busco la mirada de Terry y sintió que su boca se quedó sin aliento: _-"Así que recibe mi ramo, con los mejores deseos para que el amor te encuentre en el camino… tal vez no debas esperar tanto, ¿verdad?"-_ miro divertida a Tom

 **Tom** se ruborizo ante la mirada sorprendida de Archie quien apenas empezaba a comprender de lo que estaban hablando los Grandchester y su mujer: _-"Sera mejor que bajemos de una buena vez, el banquete ya debe haber iniciado"-_

 **Terry** les sonrió: _-"Vayan ustedes"-_ luego tomando de la mano a Candy y mirando en sus ojos dijo: _-"Mi esposa y yo los alcanzamos luego"-_ le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sentía que su corazón casi dejaba de latir al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca _"mi esposa y yo"_ , mientras la acercaba a él: _-"Me parece increíble pronunciar estas palabras Candy, no puedo creer que finalmente seas mi esposa… gracias por el segundo "sí" que te había pedido Lady Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** lo miraba absorta, mientras se deleitaba con el cálido abrazo de su esposo: _-"Este ha sido un cumpleaños verdaderamente especial, no sé bien en qué momento se te ha ocurrido todo esto, solo que Annie y Patty me contaron esta mañana mientras me vestía, dijeron que han trabajado en ello esta semana… Terry ahora comprendo por qué anoche me dijiste tan confiado que nos casaríamos hoy"-_ él asintió sonriente: _-"Y también por eso cuando hablábamos anoche con la señorita Paulinne y la hermana María sobre poner una fecha de matrimonio ustedes tomaron esa actitud extraña que me azoro tanto"-_

 **Terry** le sonreía mirándola tiernamente: _-"Si, también cuando llegamos aquí y me hiciste mención de lo limpio que se veía el lugar, y también era el motivo por el que debía quedarme en casa de Tom, y por el mismo motivo te dieron un té para que durmieras hasta tarde, les dije que estabas acostumbrada a levantarte desde las 5 así que tus madres se hicieron cargo"-_

 **Candy** parpadeo varias veces: _-"Con razón anoche me parecía que caía de sueño y solo eran las 9:40 de la noche"-_

 **Terry** se rio alegremente: _-"Si, la hermana María me dijo esta mañana que ni siquiera habías alcanzado a cubrirte con la frazada"-_

 **Candy** se rio también: _-"¿Y también avisaste a tus padres para que vinieran?"-_

 **Terry** la abrazo: _-"No, esa fue una sorpresa para mí, yo no sabía que ellos venían en camino, Albert no me lo dijo cuando estuvo con nosotros, luego de hablar sobre el compromiso con Albert el domingo de la semana pasada, el día lunes fuimos a las oficinas de su banco y pusimos en marcha mi plan"-_

 **Candy** estaba muy complacida: _-"Esta mañana cuando tu madre me ha dado la nota que me enviaste apenas podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, la tuve que leer tres veces para saber que no estaba entendiendo mal, y luego finalmente tu madre, Annie y Patty me dejaron ver el vestido, me parecía que no había despertado y aun estuviera soñando"-_

 **Terry** rio a carcajadas al recordar lo que las madres de Candy y su propia madre le había contado: _-"Si, la algarabía que armaste llego hasta la granja de Tom"-_

 **Candy** apenada: _-"¿Eso es verdad?"-_

 **Terry** la abrazo más fuerte riendo con ella: _-"No, pero me hubiera encantado estar presente y verte, lo sé porque me lo contaron quienes si estaban"-_ en ese momento el viento trajo música del cuarteto, las notas de un vals llegaron hasta la colina: _-"¿Esposa mía, me concedes este vals, como nuestro primer baile de casados?"-_ Candy estaba extasiada y accedió al baile, mientras recordaba a Terry durante los últimos días de esa semana, esa alegría contagiosa, la euforia que había observado en él algunos momentos, ahora entendía que era porque él si sabía que estarían casados en menos de una semana, y mientras se dejaba llevar por las música, se perdía en el abrazo y la mirada de Terry escuchando su voz que tanto le encanta: _-"Me olvido de mí en ti, te recuerdo a ti en mí... seré para ti el príncipe azul de tus cuentos de niña, serás para mí prolongación de mí mismo en el regazo tibio de una montaña erguida. Seré viento que ágil disperse tus doradas palabras, seré vida en tu noche y luz en tu silencio. Seré todo yo en ti, fuente de juventud eterna que perpetúe tu risa en mis labios, tú y yo en el embrujo inmortal de la mirada de tu cuerpo en el mío, juntos por toda la eternidad"-._ Suavemente tomo sus labios mientras la música terminaba, había concluido su primer baile como esposos, con sus palabras resonando en su mente Candy se entregó al beso llena de ilusión e infinidad de sueños por cumplir, nuevamente el beso suave sin prisa, sin apuros, hacía temblar su cuerpo forjando en ella un ferviente anhelo de ser más que su esposa, su mujer. Terry sintió que alguien le tiraba del pantalón, azorado interrumpió el beso para descubrir al pequeñín Raymond de entr años que los observaba atentamente.

 **Raymond** : _-"¿Por qué te estás comiendo a Candy?"_ -

Ambos rieron ante la inocente pregunta, **Terry** se inclinó hacia el niño: _-"No me la comía, la besaba"-_ luego volvió la vista hacia ella: _-"Aunque me parece que ella si quisiera comerme a mi"-_ ella lo vio sorprendida

 **Raymond** miro seriamente a Terry: _-"¿Y porque la besas?"-_

 **Terry** le sonríe feliz: _-"Porque es mi esposa, y la puedo besar"-_

 **Raymond** : _-"¿Y no puede ser mi esposa también para que yo la bese igual?"-_

 **Terry** con una risa contenida: _-"No, ella ya es mi esposa y no puede ser esposa de nadie más, tu búscate tu propia esposa"-_

 **Raymond** : _-"Cuando tenga mi propia esposa la voy a poder besar igual que tú a Candy"-_

 **Terry** tomando de la mano al niño y empezando a caminar colina abajo: _-"Si, podrás hacerlo, pero solo a tu esposa, a Candy no"-_ el niño sonrió alegre y soltándose de su mano se fue corriendo feliz con su nuevo descubrimiento

 **Candy** : _-"Raymond, es un coqueto"-_ dijo riendo a carcajadas

 **Terry** : _-"No, yo creo que más bien tu eres encantadora y resulta imposible resistirse a ti"-_ de nuevo la iba a besar, pero alguien los interrumpió, eran Jimmy e Isabel la hermana de Terry que venían por ellos para apresurarlos a llegar al banquete, cuando llegaron al hogar los recibieron con alegres aplausos y todos brindaron con ellos para después partir la torta de novios, juntos compartieron su primer comida de casados en compañía de todos sus amigos, Terry no quería desprenderse de ella y en todo momento la llevaba tomada de la mano, pero en algún momento debieron separarse, conversando con unos y otros amigos, la tarde paso alegre.

 **Albert** se acercó a Terry mientras Candy conversaba con Katherine, Patty y Annie: _-"Terry sé que tenías contemplado viajar hoy mismo para los Ángeles y el avión está listo, pero te sugiero que mejor esperes para viajar hasta el día de mañana, podrían partir temprano"-_

 **Archie** se acercó a ellos integrándose a la plática: _-"Yo considero lo mismo, esta noche puedes disponer de la residencia Andley aquí en Lakewood, ¿no es verdad Albert?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Si justamente eso es lo que venía a sugerirte Terry"-_

 **Terry** se sintió sorprendido, era la residencia Andley quien lo estaba llamando o eran sus alucinaciones, primero Candy en la noche anterior y ahora Albert y Archie le sugerían que pasara ahí su noche de bodas, aunque no tenía mucha opción trato de buscar otra posibilidad: _-"Pero entiendo que ahí están hospedados una buena parte de los invitados, la familia de ustedes incluyendo mis padres"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Oh pero la habitación de Candy, la que siempre ocupo desde niña está disponible, esa nadie la ha ocupado y Annie la mando preparar para esta ocasión en caso de que fuera necesaria"-_

 **Albert** captando un poco la renuencia: _-"Casi todos planean regresar a sus hogares hoy mismo y si te sientes incomodo, nosotros podemos irnos también, tus padres pueden seguir hospedados con nosotros en la residencia de Chicago"-_

 **Terry** pensó en la habitación de Candy, el lugar que había ocupado de niña y experimento curiosidad, por otra parte la idea de subir al avión y viajar horas y horas de vuelo, sin ni siquiera poder hablar con Candy no le parecía atractiva, no en ese día, pensar que viviría con Candy seis meses en esa residencia no le pareció tan adverso, pero la idea de pasar la noche de bodas ahí no le parecía muy grata, sin embargo no veía mejor opción y tampoco podía supeditar su vida por siempre al pasado, así que decidió acceder: _-"No es necesario que se vayan, no deseo incomodarlos, ¿Podría disponer de un auto?"-_

 **Albert** sonrió, pues aunque Terry hubiera usado un tono sereno, de trasfondo alcanzo a percibir su impaciencia: _-"Si Terry ahora mismo"-_ le puso en las manos un juego de llaves, las del auto y las de la residencia, pues ahora no había ningún empleado en la casa que pudiera atenderlos: _-"Es el auto azul que esta hasta adelante, Candy conoce el camino así que ella te guiara"-_ Terry sonrió al tiempo que guardaba las llaves y revisaba su reloj de bolsillo, eran las 5:11 de la tarde: _-"Nosotros nos iremos de aquí hasta más tarde"-_ agrego Albert como de pasada

 **Archie** sonriendo pícaramente se unió al comentario: _-"Oh sí, te prometo que no permitiré que nadie salga de aquí hasta después de las 8:00"-_

 **Terry** les sonrió sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas: _-"Gracias a ambos"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Ahora también eres un Andley Terry, ya eres parte de nosotros, así que siéntete cómodo en esa casa"-_ Terry se despidió de ellos con un abrazo. Candy reía divertida de las anécdotas que Isabel le contaba sobre el colegio, Annie y Patty la seguían evocando sus propios recuerdos sobre el San Pablo y Eleonor las observaba risueña, después Annie y Candy vieron con azoro como Tom se acercaba buscando a Patty invitándola a dar un paseo

Estaban tan sorprendidas que casi no notaron cuando **Terry** llego hasta ellas: _-"Lamento irrumpir en su divertida conversación, pero necesito a mi esposa un momento"-_ luego la llevo tomada de la mano hacia los autos.

Mientras ellos se alejaban **Archie** se acercó a Annie besando su mejilla y tocando su abultado vientre como un saludo especial para el habitante de su interior: _-"Has dispuesto la habitación de Candy ¿verdad Annie?"-_

 **Annie** miro sorprendida hacia donde iban caminando los novios: _-"Si lo hicimos, Eleonor me ayudo a acomodar el ajuar completo de Candy"-_

 **Eleonor** agrego: _-"Si está todo listo aunque es poco probable que lo use"-_ comento con divertida sonrisa ante la mirada curiosa de Isabel.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	29. Chapter 28

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"LA RESIDENCIA LAKEWOOD"

Capitulo 28

 **Candy** observaba atenta a Terry que la llevaba de la mano lejos de donde estaban todos los de la fiesta: _-"¿Que sucede, pasa algo?"_ \- él negó con la cabeza: _-"¿Y a donde vamos Terry?"-_

Cuando llegaron al auto azul, **Terry** se volvió hacia ella y le beso la mano: _-"Necesito que me lleves a la residencia Andley"-_

Mientras **Candy** le permitía ayudarla a subir al auto le pregunto: _-"Pero ¿es necesario ir ahora?, ¿cómo podemos dejarlos a todos en la fiesta?, eso no sería educado"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió al tiempo que encendía el auto: _-"Albert se hará cargo de avisarles que tuvimos algo importante que hacer… además a quien le importa, si yo decido irme y llevarme conmigo a mi esposa, me la llevo y ya está, no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie"-_

 **Candy** le señalo con la mano qué camino tomar: _-"Pero es que ni tan solo nos despedimos"-_

 **Terry** la miro con suspicacia: _-"¿Y tú cuanto crees que demoraríamos en despedirnos?, además tengo curiosidad por conocer la casa en la que tu viviste, y me gustaría verla de día"-_ le dirigió una mirada tan sibilina que Candy no pudo saber que era lo que él estaba pensando, Terry sentía deseo de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo y llegar pronto a su destino, pero se contuvo: _-"Dime Pecosa para ti, ¿cuáles son los lugares más importantes de la casa?"-_ le pregunto pues necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo

 **Candy** lo miro desconcertada, no comprendía el repentino interés de Terry por la residencia, además tendrían tiempo de conocerla después, cuando vivieran ahí, pero de todas formas le contesto: _-"Bueno me gusta visitar los tres portales, el de piedra, el de agua y el de rosas, me gusta el salón principal, la oficina de Albert, ahí hay un cuadro de Albert, Archie y yo juntos, y el salón del mirador, porque además de la impresionante vista es en donde están las fotografías de…"-_ guardo silencio

 **Terry** levanto la ceja y la miro cuestionándola: _-"Las fotografías de… Anthony, ¿y quienes más?"-_

 **Candy** bajo la vista y sonrió brevemente al darse cuenta que a Terry no parecía importarle, eso le resulto muy agradable: _-"La de Rosemary, la hermana mayor de Albert, la de Stear y la de otros miembros de la familia que ya murieron, los padres de Albert entre ellos, y el verdadero abuelo Williams"-_ le hizo otra seña de donde dar vuelta, Terry pensó en que si no perdería demasiado tiempo en visitar esos lugares de la casa, pero entonces Candy le interrumpió su cavilación: _-"Quizá hoy no sería prudente visitar los portales, están lejos uno de otros y es mejor recorrerlos a caballo, el más cercano es el de Anthony, es el que está cerca de la casa"-_

 **Terry** recordando aquella platica con el jardinero que le vendió la 'dulce Candy', pensó que justamente ese era el que le gustaría visitar, y luego en la casa, los salones mencionados pero especialmente la habitación de Candy: _-"¿Cuál es ese?, el de las rosas, supongo"-_

 **Candy** asintió: _-"Si, supones bien, es el portal de las rosas, el de Stear es el portal de agua y el de Archie es el portal de piedra"-_ luego ella guardo silencio

 **Terry** no quería silencio, así que pensó en otra cosa que hablar: _-"Albert nos ha jugado una broma con las inscripciones de las alianzas ¿verdad?"-_ le dijo sonriendo

 **Candy** riéndose alegremente: _-"Si, como se le ocurre ponerle Tarzán pecoso a tu argolla, con lo que me demore para que dejaras de llamarme así"-_

 **Terry** soltó una carcajada: _-"Es verdad, por cierto, ¿por qué tu argolla dice tigger?"-_

 **Candy** sonrió al recordar: _-"T. G., Albert debió haber tomado eso de mi diario, T.G. es como abreviaba tu nombre en mi diario, ¿recuerdas que una vez me asustaste con un tigre disecado en tu villa?"-_ Terry asintió sonriendo al recordar, Candy continuo: _-"Bueno ya cuando estaba en la residencia del colegio, yo estaba recordando aquel momento y con vapor de mi boca escribí tus iniciales de Terruce Grandchester T. G., pero en ese momento entro Patty y yo no alcance a borrar lo que había escrito, cuando ella me pregunto que escribía, yo le dije 'TiGger', fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero de todas formas supe que ella se dio cuenta, su mirada suspicaz me lo indicó"-_

 **Terry** sonreía experimentando un raro mariposeo en el estómago: _-"Lo vez Candy, yo ya sabía que no podías dejar de pensar en mi"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¡Oh, que presuntuoso eres!, ya casi vamos llegando, da vuelta aquí y luego de atravesar el portón ya estamos dentro de la propiedad"-_

 **Terry** siguió sus indicaciones, reconociendo que era una finca realmente regia, alcanzaba a ver la residencia al fondo del camino de entrada, bordeado de pinos, luego de detener el auto fue a ayudar a Candy a apearse: _-"Ven Candy, muéstrame la residencia"-_ ella lo observo con curiosidad, pues parecía apresurado, pero interesado al mismo tiempo, ella le ofreció la mano para bajar del auto y cuando el cerro la portezuela quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, en ese momento Terry perdió totalmente el interés por conocer la casa, contemplo sus ojos con una mirada tan llena de anhelo que hasta Candy olvido que irían a visitar el portal de Anthony, y solo se perdió en la visión de un esposo lleno de urgencia por ella. Terry muy remisamente inclino la cabeza, y acercándola a él gusto de sus labios el dulce néctar de miel que solo él podía libar de su boca y una vorágine de emociones y sentimientos lo envolvió por completo, el beso suave se convirtió en un exultante afán incandescente que por un segundo les corto la respiración para inmediatamente dar paso a una agitación que nacía furtivamente en sus más escondidos anhelos: _-"Candy, deseo poseerte, tomarte por completo"-_

 **Candy** estaba aturdida un millar de sensaciones flagrantes tomaron atropelladamente su cuerpo y las palabras salieron sin pensar siquiera en ellas: _-"¿Y si mejor te muestro la habitación en la que dormía de niña?"-_ la suave y amorosa sonrisa de Terry la volvió a la realidad logrando romper el hechizo de su mirada, bajo la vista, entonces se sintió apenada por lo que había dicho y un delicado rubor cubrió sus mejillas

 **Terry** le hizo elevar la mirada de nuevo hacia él, tomándola por la barbilla: _-"Ese me parece un muy brillante ofrecimiento"-_ los latidos de su corazón tan acelerados apenas si le permitían respirar, caminaron de la mano hacia la entrada, él noto que a ella se le dificultaba un poco desplazarse por la gradería, abrió la puerta y luego de ingresar al interior y cerrar de nuevo observó la larga escalinata principal le pregunto: _-"¿En qué piso esta?"-_ y aunque su voz era atenta y serena sus ígneos ojos lo delataban

 **Candy** debió esforzarse para responder pues su corazón latía desaforado y un oleaje candente recorría su cuerpo: _-"El segundo piso"-_ , de pronto tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante pues sintió un ligero mareo, al abrirlos se dio cuenta del motivo, él la llevaba en brazos y con grandes pasos franqueaba el salón, el mismo salón donde un día ella bailo por primera vez, sin embargo nada de eso recordaba, la sala mirador y la oficina de Albert quedaron relegadas en su memoria, ahora su mente, su cuerpo y su alma estaban concentrados únicamente en él, en la fuerza de sus brazos que la sostenían, en la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo y que parecía hechizarla, seduciendo en ella todos su sentidos, en el segundo piso solo una puerta estaba abierta de par en par, la mirada que cruzaron fue muy breve, pero fue suficiente para saber que esa era, él cruzo el umbral, la sitúo en el piso y cerró las puertas, _"Mientras Terry se desplaza hacia mí, noto que la habitación esta bellamente decorada, de pronto nos hemos descubierto juntos de pie frente al espejo, es la primera vez que veo ante mí la imagen de dos esposos enamorados que recién han unido sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, y vislumbro sus ojos a través del reflejo y encuentro mi mirada, cuantas veces me había mirado al espejo… no lo sé, pero hoy sé que esta es la primera vez que siendo tu esposa me contemplo y te veo a mi lado mientras tú haces el mismo descubrimiento"_

" _Cuando veo tu reflejo, contemplo a mi ahora esposa y me vislumbro a mí mismo soy ahora tu esposo, pareciéramos iguales pero ahora algo ha cambiado en nuestro interior, ya no somos solo tú y yo, sino que somos nosotros como una sola unidad, ya no somos solo dos que se aman, sino que somos solo uno que nació para encontrarse y permanecer unido en la eternidad, tal y como fue creado, tu vestido de novia puede describirse en términos de moda, pero puede acaso también ser descrito en términos de amor, tu vestido símbolo de entrega y pureza, de la libertad de haberme elegido tu esposo, es ahora el preámbulo para una entrega más absoluta y completa, y mientras lo desabotonó, cada pequeño ojal va quedando libre, como libre va quedando mi necesidad de amarte, y tomarte, tenerte ¡Candy! cuanto tiempo y cuantas veces he anhelado tenerte, cada botón abierto en tu espalda me acerca más a mi deseo, mientras con mis labios roso tu hombro, en tu mirada descubro tu anhelo, y en tus parpados cerrados encuentro tu entrega"_

" _Te miro y no logro creerlo, estas vestido de novio nunca antes pareciste tan atractivo, porque no es tu ropa lo que te viste, es tu avidez, la elección de haber aceptado ser mi esposo, mi vida toda entera te la entrego pues tu atavío de amor me ha desbordado, y el recuerdo de tu cuerpo desnudo aprisiona mis pensamientos, hace arder la sangre que corre por mis venas, mientras tus manos descienden por mi espalda no solo desabotonan el vestido, también liberan mis anhelos, ¡Terry! liberas mi alma que ahora más dispuesta que nunca desea entregarte la vida misma, ahora que has terminado con el ultimo botón, mis ojos encuentran tu mirada y enciendes el fuego en mi interior descubro mi respiración agitada, quiero estar desnuda ante ti, quiero desnudar mi alma, dejarla expuesta a tu mirada"_

" _Apenas si he tocado tu piel y siento como mi corazón se desboca abandonando mi alma, mi corazón que ansía fundirse al tuyo, te has vuelvo frente a mí, y con calma retiras mi saco, y en tanto que sin prisa quitas las piezas liberándome del gazne, yo con cuidadosos movimientos voy desprendiendo tu diadema, y retirando las horquillas que aprisionan tus cabellos y mientras desabotonas mi chaleco, me distraigo en ellos para no perderme en la locura de un beso, mi respiración esta ahora tan agitada y el calor me funde desde las entrañas, ¡Candy! cuanto te anhelo, he añorado tanto tu presencia, tu presencia en mi llenando cada espacio de mi alma, mi presencia en ti llenando cada espacio de tu cuerpo, por fin mi amada Pecosa, por fin ahora eres mi esposa, era un niño cuando ya te amaba, me enseñaste a amarte sin reserva, ahora seré yo quien te enseñe la expresión del amor en todo su esplendor"_

" _Ahora sin tu camisa quedo expuesta a la desnudes de tu pecho y respiro con tus respiros y es tu aliento quien me da el aliento"_

" _Ansió tomar tus labios más temo a mis anhelos, beso tu cuello y te vuelvo de nuevo frente al espejo, el espejo que contemplo tu cuerpo de niña hoy debe estar sorprendido al contemplar tu cuerpo de mujer cuando dejó caer tu vestido y bajo el, encuentro la timidez de tus prendas íntimas. La respiración se acaba, nada en el mundo me había preparado para esto, no hay nadie que me explique este amor, porque la pasión es una palabra demasiado breve para explicar todo lo que siento amarte, de tu mirada florecen destellos eróticos plagados de sensualidad, que desbordan mis emociones y liberan mi mente, de historias antiguas, en ti todo es nuevo, soy nuevo, una nueva creación divina que todo lo convierte en puro y sé que hoy inicio para ti"_

" _Y cuando tus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo retirando las ultimas prendas, cierro los ojos, percibiendo en tus movimientos como te despojas por completo de las tuyas, ahora sé que ambos estamos desnudos, lentamente abro de nuevo los ojos y contemplo nuestros reflejos, para mis ojos es nuevo lo que encuentro ante mi mirada, para mi alma esta sensación de anhelo que invade mi ser es nueva y es contigo ¡Terry! con quien quiero estrenarla, tu mirada ardiente lo dice todo, lo expresa todo y es suficiente para hacer templar mi cuerpo entero, mientras me recuestas en nuestro lecho tu mirada me recorre como si fuera una braza que va inflamando a su paso en todo su recorrido"_

" _¡Oh Candy! te miro completa tan llena de urgencia y mis sentidos solo pueden dar cuenta de nuestra intimidad, toda mi vida fue creada para este momento, las ansias y la espera han sido un buen alimento, para esta pasión, para esta entrega, mi delicia es poder probarte, tomar tu piel como mi alimento, aferrarte a mí, aferrarme a ti, quiero poseerte por completo, quiero disfrutarte lentamente y con ansiedad formar parte de tu vida y tu esencia, entrégate sin condiciones, y toma de mi lo que tú quieras, que estoy dispuesto a darte mi vida entera"_

" _¡Terry! toma de mi lo que tu dispongas soy enteramente tuya, me encanta sentir tus labios sobre mi cuerpo, tus manos acariciando mi piel y tus abrazos aprisionando mi alma, ¡Terry! tu tocándolo todo hasta la última fibra de mi esencia, libando en mis senos como la mariposa a la flor, ¡ohh! Penetrando en mi cuerpo como las raíces de los arboles penetran en la tierra, ¡Terry!"_

" _¡!Dios!, era apenas un niño cuando ya te anhelaba, mis suspiros por ti escapaban, y mi alma en cada respiro por ti me abandonaba, que fuerza es esa que me impulsa a desearte completamente mía, muy dentro de mi ser, hasta lo más ínfimo de mi alma, si con cada aliento deseo absorberte toda, si con cada hálito quiero entregarte mi ser, tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte cuanto te amo es la empresa que rige toda mi vida, sanar la desesperación de sentirte lejos y suplantarla por la ansiedad de encontrarme dentro de ti, más allá de tu cuerpo, encontrarme en tu mirada hasta lo más recóndito de tu alma, ¡Candy!, ¡Candy!, ¡Candy!, ¡oh! Sentir tu piel cálida y húmeda abrazando suavemente mi cuerpo en ese túnel de vida, cuanta pasión generas en mi ser, soy un hombre y por ti lo he descubierto, jamás los celos fueron presentes en mi vida hasta el día que enfrente el temor de no tenerte, ser dueño de ti y poseerte es más que una misión, es mi religión a la cual me entrego como un fiel servidor, solo tú y yo, es un baile sensual invadido de amor y entrega"_

" _¡!Ah! es tan fácil perderse en tu mirada, y encontrar en ella cuanto me necesitas exige de mí solo una respuesta, darme toda a ti, sin reservas ni condiciones gozar de tus caricias ¡oh!, gozar de tus abrazos como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido creado solo para eso, ¡Terry! Sentir tu amor penetrar en mi ser, en mi alma es mucho más allá que solo la unión de nuestros cuerpos ¡oh!, es una unión eterna que trasciende el universo y los ángeles en el cielo y Dios mismo la bendice, unión de entrega absoluta de amor infinito, ¡ah! quiero sentir toda tu presencia en mí, llenando cada rincón de mi vida, cada espacio disponible en mi alma, cada recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo, ansió llenarme de ti ¡Terry!, ansió tomar de ti lo que tú me das, tomar de todo tu ser, ¡oh! Plagándonos de esta alegría que estalla una y otra vez en mi interior ¡oh, Terry!"_

" _¡Candy! estas tan llena de sensualidad y entrega, existe en ti tanta pasión y desenfreno... Te amo más que a mi vida misma, nada soy y nada fui, la vida mía fue nada hasta el día que te encontré de vuelta en mi camino ¡Oh, Candy! Ahora no sé cuántas veces me he derramado en ti, depositando mi vida en tu ser, mi voluntad ha escapado de mí y soy solo la voluntad tuya, hasta morir en tu abrazo"_

" _Mi cuerpo húmedo y desnudo, yace ya sin fuerza bajo tu abrazo, fue algo maravilloso, jamás imagine que sensaciones así existieran, es un éxtasis muy hermoso y dulce, un delicado regalo de los dioses, tan mágico y bello, que mis palabras no lo pueden describir ya ha caído la tarde y las sombras envuelven nuestro amor, he nacido para ti Terry y desde hoy estoy dispuesta por siempre a vivir plenamente nuestro inmenso amor en esta embriaguez, furor de mi alma, delirio de mi cuerpo, deslizo mis dedos sobre tu pecho"_

 **Terry** había despertado un momento antes y pensaba que ella dormía, no sabía qué hora era, pero escucho los ruidos de quienes llegaban a la casa, entonces supuso que apenas empezaba la noche, cuando percibió sus dedos recorriendo su pecho: _-"¿Candy?"-_ luego busca su mirada mientras que con su mano acaricia su espalda y la nota estremecer, encendió una lamparita que los ilumino con su tenue luz: _-"¿Te encuentra bien?"-_ volviendo a acariciar su espalda

 **Candy** vibra nuevamente por su contacto y sonríe tímidamente ante la reacción de su cuerpo que tembló en un nuevo deseo por él: _-"Sí, estoy bien, Terry, es increíble lo que me has permitido descubrir contigo"-_ su voz sedosa se escuchó anhelante

 **Terry** reconoció en ella la nueva avidez y sonrió fascinado por su respuesta, se volvió hacia ella recargando la cabeza en su mano: _-"¿Fue tan hechizante para ti, como lo fue para mí Lady Pecosa?"-_ pregunto mientras le acomodaba unos mechones del cabello

 **Candy** sintió como el rubor cubrió por completo sus mejillas sin embargo le respondió: _-"Fue un sueño hecho realidad, la sensación de alegría infinita, la felicidad inexorable en todo mi ser, fue como si toda mi existencia hubiera sido pensada, creada para ese momento de saberme tuya, de tener la certeza que ahora estaremos juntos por siempre, ¡te amo Terry! y es maravilloso que seas mi esposo"-_ se azoro al notar como ahora era él quien se ruborizaba: _-"¿Y tú?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió complacido al percibir en ella un suave temblor ante el mínimo roce de sus manos: _-"Fue completarme, ahora puedo decir que estoy completo, que la otra mitad de mi corazón está a mi lado, ahora tengo un corazón completo, es… una forma de armonía y equilibrio en toda mi persona, mi esencia integra contigo a mi lado, es hermoso que seas mi esposa, ¡Te amo Candy!"-_ y sin hacerla esperar más deposito un profundo beso en sus labios iniciando una nueva danza nupcial, tan intensa y prolongada que los sorprendió la madrugada

 **Candy** abrió los ojos para descubrir la mirada de él espiándola con avidez bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara y para sorpresa suya no sintió pudor alguno: _-"Terry, ¿qué haces?"-_ pregunto divertida

 **Terry** al saberse sorprendido se ruborizo, y con una dulce sonrisa acompañada de una mirada picara, se ayudó a salir del paso: _-"¡Mmm!, estaba buscando la mejor manera de hacerte despertar"-_

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"Pero es que ni casado dejas de ser pretencioso, bueno espero no decepcionarte pero, si hubiera algo de comida en esta habitación hubiera despertado desde hace mucho"-_ le dijo contenta, luego pregunto: _-"¿Qué hora es?"-_

 **Terry** se rio: -"Por eso quería que despertaras… yo no sé en dónde está la cocina, tampoco sé qué hora es, hace un rato un reloj dio las doce campanadas"-

Los ojos de **Candy** brillaron divertidos: _-"¿También tienes hambre?"-_

 **Terry** asintió con la cabeza: _-"Sí, y mucha sed, ¿la cocina es muy lejos de aquí?"-_

 **Candy** le respondió: _-"Esta casi justo bajo nuestros pies, ¿vamos?"-_ entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa con que vestir, pero nada alcanzo a expresar pues el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo atravesando la habitación la distrajo, cada forma de su cuerpo reclamaba la atención de su propia piel, lo vio sacar un pijama que hacia juego con un batín de seda azul marino de unas cajas que estaban en su tocador, se calzo la parte inferior del pijama y encima solo se puso el batín, mientras Candy lo observaba se dio cuenta que ella también tenía mucha sed y procuro humedecerse los labios, Terry le acerco a ella un camisón de gasa y organdí blancos, la parte superior era un detallado diseño de pequeñas flores bordadas que se extendían delicadamente hacia los tirantes y el diseño se repetía en la parte inferior cubriendo sus piernas un bastante más arriba de sus rodillas, le agradeció a Terry con una bella sonrisa y se puso el camisón sin mayor reparo, fue hasta que lo vio mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta de lo casi trasparente que era, Terry la miro a los ojos: _-"Ponte esto"-_ le dijo mientras que titubeante coloco en sus hombros una hermosa bata de seda blanca de estilo kalasaris, luego de verla bien: _-"Es igual a la bata de mi madre"-_ comento pretendiendo distraerse, Candy volvió la vista hacia él y su mirada se encontró con sus ojos detrás de ella; un flashazo cruzo por sus mentes, aquella tarde de Escocia afloro en sus corazones, él la ayudo a ponerse la bata de su madre, estaba tan nervioso ansiaba complacerla, sentía anhelarla tanto, quería cuidarla y protegerla del frio, casi no lograba reprimir todos esos sentimientos que parecían desbordarse por ella

 **Candy** recordó; aquella bata era aún muy grande para ella y sentía tanta confusión en todo su ser que al levantarse piso el tren de la bata, _"Después de todo que está dicho y hecho, no te luce"_ , había reído Terry, ella enderezó la bata y se la mostró a él, _"Estoy segura de que algún día, me veré bien en una bata tan bonita"_ le había dicho ella _"yo creo que eso va a estar fuera de tu alcance"_ \- le dijo Terry en broma aprovechando para salir de la habitación

 **Terry** la contemplaba con los ojos absortos en ella: _-"Veo que en realidad no te equivocaste Pecosa, te vez indeciblemente hermosa en una bata como esta"-_ su voz delataba a sus ardientes deseos

 **Candy** lo miro algo divertida y contenta al darse cuenta que ambos estaban recordando lo mismo: _-"¡Ah ¿te parece? creí que era algo que iba a quedar fuera de mi alcance!"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió por el velado reclamo: _-"Estaba tan rebasado por los sentimientos que me causabas, que solo se me ocurría decir tonterías"-_ le dijo a modo de disculpa, luego se acercó a ella besando su labios dulcemente, con aquel recuerdo su deseo se había exaltado nuevamente, y encontrar una respuesta tan dispuesta por parte de ella desbordo sus emociones, de repente el sonido del estómago hambriento de ella lo distrajo

 **Terry** se retiró sonriendo: _-"Vamos Pecosa, que yo también tengo hambre"-_ tomándola de la mano pasaron por las otras habitaciones procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque en la cocina reían divertidos al comentar sobre la fiesta de la tarde, luego de cenar salieron al jardín, era una noche cálida con una brisa fresca que les dio la bienvenida, caminaron por entre las rosas tomados de la mano y su andar en ocasiones era interrumpido por un furtivo beso que los tomaba por sorpresa, nada había que fuera capaz de irrumpir la grandeza de ese amor y en ese momento solo existieron ellos dos en el universo entero, cuando regresaron a la casa el reloj sonó las campanadas de las dos, de nuevo subieron a la habitación, dispuestos a descansar y dormir un poco, cuando Terry levanto el edredón observo con pudor una breve macha carmín muestra de la virginal entrega de su esposa, su corazón se exalto de un forma de entusiasmo extraño, él busco su mirada

Pero **Candy** parecía distraída observando otra cosa, miraba hacia la sabana contemplando el ojal bordado justo al centro de la misma: _-"¿Porque esta así?"-_ ella en realidad nunca había visto una sábana así y no comprendía el sentido

 **Terry** observo que su duda era genuina, y se preguntó como ella estuviera ignorante de algo así, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo supo que en realidad ella no tenía forma de haber sabido: _-"Se supone que forma parte del ajuar de novia"-_ le dijo él con una leve sonrisa que revelaba de nuevo el pudor que sentía, jamás hubiera esperado ser él quien tuviera que explicar algo así

 **Candy** lo miro con curiosidad y luego volvió la vista al ojal sintiéndose confundida: -"No comprendo para que una sábana perforada en el centro y porque debe estar tan adornada con bordados"-

 **Terry** no había imaginado llegar a experimentar tanto recato en su vida, de tal forma que el pudor le ruborizo sus mejillas: _-"Es que, se supone que…"-_ guardo silencio, no encontraba la forma de decirle, debía vencer su propio pudor, la miro sonriendo pensó que ella era su esposa y no tenía razón para sentirse así, sus ojos brillaron pícaramente, pero aun así no alcanzaba a librarse la mesura que lo invadía: _-"Se supone que…"-_ suspiro en un intento por relajarse: _-"Mejor en vez de decirte ¿quieres que te explique para qué es y cómo se usa?"-_ Candy observo su mirada suspicaz, pero no la atendió pues estaba complacida de ver en él un sonrojo tan inusitado y mas que no comprendía la causa, ella asintió levemente, la complejidad en la expresión de Terry la tenía absorta, mientras él la ayudaba a quitarse el kalasaris, luego levanto la sabana: _-"Siéntate Candy"-_ ella obedeció azorada, porque Terry pasaba del sonrojo a la palidez y viceversa, luego él la cubrió con la sabana y se sentó a la orilla de la cama

 **Candy** noto que su frente traspiraba y se sobresaltó: _-"¿Te sientes enfermo?"-_

 **Terry** paso saliva: _-"No"-_ , respiro profundo, _-"Bueno, se supone que esta sabana dictamina la forma en cómo se debe llevar la vida conyugal"-_ empezó a encontrar la forma de explicarle: _-"Se supone que primero debemos sentarnos como estamos ahora y hacer una breve oración, pidiendo perdón por lo que haremos a continuación"-_ Candy parpadeo varias veces sobresaltada de pensar que se suponía que harían después como para tener que pedir perdón con anticipación, y más la asustaba la inquietud de él: _-"Ahora tú debes acostarte al centro de la cama, debes levantar su camisón hasta la cintura"-_ ella le obedeció, fue hasta ese momento que ella se ruborizo y empezó a comprender, la voz de Terry sonó levemente agitada: _-"debes abrir tus piernas y permitirme que…"-_ subió a la cama y se posó encima de ella penetrando la sensible piel de ella a través del ojal, Candy abrió los ojos enormes llenos de sorpresa y sobresalto: _-"Se supone…"-_ Terry cerró los ojos un momento y se mordió el labio inferior, su voz estaba enronquecida: _-"Se supone que la luz debiera estar apagada para que no pudiéramos vernos de ninguna forma y tampoco nuestra piel debiera tocarse desnuda por ningún motivo"-_ su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar a punto de perder el control

 **Candy** sentía que su piel ardía desaforadamente sentirlo de nuevo en su interior la estaba exultando intensamente: _-"Y… ¿podemos… besar…nos?"-_ su voz titubeante surtió un efecto atropellado en él, no pudo hablar solo cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza, ella hablo apresurada: _-"Y ¿no podemos romper esa regla?"-_ dijo en casi medio respiro, él abrió los ojos y ella obtuvo como única respuesta un arrebatado beso desbordado de fogosidad y ardor, Candy ya no se contuvo más permitiendo a su cuerpo ondularse hacia él y por su parte Terry se encargó de lograr que aquella explicación permaneciera por siempre en su memoria.

Más tarde él apago la luz desvistiéndose por completo y retirando de ella el camisón para tomarla muy despacio disfrutando del cálido contacto de su piel, hasta que agotamiento los entrego a un profundo sueño.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando un leve toquido en la puerta lo despertó, se levantó despacio procurando no despertarla y se acercó a la puerta cerrándose el batín, entre abrió un poco, **Archie** estaba al otro lado y le hablo bajo: _-"Terry son las 8:00, si planeas partir ahora será mejor que ya inicien el día, aquí está su equipaje"-_ le señalo la valija y otras cajas que estaban encima, Terry asintió: _-"En cuanto estén preparados pueden bajar, el desayuno ya está listo"-_ le sonrió vagamente y se fue, Terry abrió la puerta y metió el equipaje, luego cerro nuevamente y se dirigió a la cama sentándose en la orilla mientras observaba dormir a su esposa de nuevo la llama de anhelo se encendió en su piel, pero solo la beso en la frente para hacerla despertar.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana cuando luego de las despedidas y los buenos deseos, el avión que los trasportaría de regreso a Hollywood decoló satisfactoriamente, ante los anonadados ojos de Richard Grandchester quien con orgullo veía a su hijo pilotear un avión, en tanto que algunos recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

Continuara...

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Chicas muy buen dia!

Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por la demora en subir los ultimos capitulos, verdaderamente he tenido dificultad con ello, me ha pasado de lo mas insoluito, creamnme que hubo un par de ocasiones en las que ya estando a un par de teclas de publicar se le terminaba la pila a mi lap,,, en otra ocacision se fue la luz y me quede si wifi...

Sin emargo ya estoy aqui. intentare publicar los ultimos 3 capitulos y el epilogo, para que ya no tengan que esperarme mas.

sobre las chicas que se anotaron para ganar el manuscrito, quedan solo 4 en la competencia, y son:

Patty Lu [28 comentarios]

Becky 7024 [28 comentarios]

Letty Bonilla [26 comentarios] Aun te puedes poner al corriente, solo te faltan el cap, 27 y 28

Martha Hernandez [24 comentarios] te faltam los comentarios de los cap. 10, 23, 24 y 25

Si se completan los comentarios faltantes podran entrar al sorteo del manuscrito.

Luego de subir los últimos 3 capítulos y el epilogo, dejare pasar 5 días, para acordar con May el sorteo de los manuscritos, que seguramente se hará en vivo por facebook. Y en tal caso, **¡Buena suerte a todas!**


	30. Chapter 29

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"EL PRIMER AÑO DE MATRIMONIO"

Capitulo 29

El viaje de regreso, fue libre de percances, aun así la llegada al departamento se prolongó hasta el día lunes por la noche, ambos estaban agotados para cuando llegaron al departamento y ninguno de ellos se esperaba la sorpresa que los esperaba, al entrar Terry encendió la luz de la habitación y uno y otro miraron con un grato azoramiento, un lecho cubierto de pétalos de narciso blanco, en la mesita había además un par de copas y una botella de Champaña enfriándose en un cubo, a un lado una charola con bocadillos preparados y una caja con chocolates.

 **Candy** azorada pregunto: _-"¿Terry tu mandaste poner todo esto?"-_

 **Terry** negó con la cabeza, poniendo la valija en el suelo avanzo hacia la cama: _-"Mira hay una tarjeta, y está dirigida a los dos"-_ abrió el sobre

Sres. Grandchester:  
Por favor, reciban este pormenor como un detalle de bienvenida  
Y aunque estoy seguro, ya debí haberles deseado lo mejor en su nueva vida de casados  
Quiero hacerles saber que me siento muy complacido por ambos  
Terry y Candy, por sobre todas las cosas, sean muy felices  
Con cariños Albert

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"A Albert siempre le ha gustado sorprender, y detalles como este nunca le faltan"-_

 **Terry** recordó el ramo de rosas aquel y aquella nota que tanto malestar le causo, aunque en su corazón sabía que en aquel momento la intensión de Albert era otra, ahora no encontraba sino afecto y agradecimiento hacia él, luego vio a Candy con una profunda mirada: _-"¿Te parece Lady Pecosa si aceptamos la sugerencia que nos ha hecho Albert?"-_

 **Candy** vio a Terry con una tímida sonrisa: _-"¿No será mejor guardar el equipaje antes?"-_ la noche anterior en el hotel que se habían hospedado Terry había pedido solo una habitación sin mayor problema, y aunque sus ojos se veían cansados se encargó de mantenerla despierta hasta muy tarde, ahora era casi mitad de madrugada y ella había dormido por momentos mientras viajaban pero sabía que él no, así que no dejo de sorprenderla su avidez, otro asunto era que, tal a como ahora decía la tarjeta de Albert, Candy recordó que así se habían registrado la noche anterior en el hotel y en todo momento los llamaron así; Sres. Grandchester, al principio le había parecido abrumador habituarse a que la llamaran su prometida, mas ahora a menos de un mes de haberse encontrado los llamaban Sres. Grandchester

 **Terry** se acercó seductoramente hacia ella: _-"¿Qué cosas estás pensando Candy?, porque te quedaste tan silencia"-_

 **Candy** lo vio acercase y una sensación regocijada la lleno de ardientes sensaciones: _-"Yo…, yo solo pensaba en que hace apenas cuatro semanas con un día que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y todavía no acostumbraba a que me llamaran tu prometida, cuando ya debo empezar a acostumbrarme a que me llamen Sra. Grandchester"-_ por un instante se le detuvo la respiración cuando él la abrazo por la espalda

 **Terry** : _-"¿Te parece que ha sido muy pronto, Sra. Grandchester?"-_ le dijo con una voz llena de sensualidad, mientras despacio iba abriendo los cierres de su traje de vuelo

 **Candy** cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las sensaciones la tomaran por completo: _-"Bueno no, yo… yo solo… pensaba… que…"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, le gustaba escuchar su titubeo siendo plenamente consciente de que era él quien se lo ocasionaba: _-"Debo prevenirte que tendrás muchísimo tiempo para acostumbrarte a ser la Sra. Grandchester"-_ Recostados en el lecho, el aroma de los narcisos lo envolvió…, recordó aquella providencial mañana, era el descanso después del almuerzo cuando ella cayó de bruces encima de él en el campo, desde entonces ella tenía una increíble capacidad de atraerlo por completo y aunque era un accidente el ella hubiera tropezado con él, no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, sus propias palabras regresaron a su memoria _"Bueno, aunque sé que le gusto mucho, una así estoy sorprendido por tal seducción, tan abrupta"_ , y envolvió con los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Candy, nunca la fragancia de los narcisos fue más dulce que el de aquella mañana _"¡Qu ... ¿qué estás haciendo?!"_ pregunto Candy sobresaltada y le quito sus brazos con un movimiento, apresurándose a levantarse para quitarse de encima de él, rosando su cuerpo que inevitablemente despertó por ella ...riéndose con el recuerdo Terry la hizo girar poniéndola encima de su cuerpo desnudo

 **Candy** se sorprendió con el repentino movimiento: _-"¡Terry!, ¿qué estás haciendo?"-_

 **Terry** la miro cálidamente: _-"Recordando, ya antes me habías hecho esa pregunta y si la memoria no me falla me parece que en aquel momento te respondí con otra pregunta"-_ Candy lo miro desconcertada, no sabía muy bien que era eso que él estaba recordando, Terry continuo mientras la envolvía con sus brazos por la espalda: _-"No recuerdas Lady Pecosa, te pregunte ¿usted me pregunta que es lo que estoy haciendo, pero esas son mis palabras?"-_

Los ojos de **Candy** brillaron con entendimiento y con una risa divertida le respondió, evocando sus propias palabras de aquel entonces: _-"Yo solamente me tropecé sobre usted!, usted se acuesta en todas partes como una piedra"-_

 **Terry** la presiono con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, preparándose para tomarla nuevamente: _-"Ninguna piedra puede disfrutar la fragancia de los narcisos"-_

 **Candy** cerró los ojos recordando el prado con narcisos en capullo a través del bosque, permitiendo que las viejas y las nuevas sensaciones se mezclaran unas con otras: _-"No… ninguna piedra puede… disfrutar…"-_ nunca la fragancia de los narcisos fue más dulce que el de aquella madrugada. Hacer el amor en medio y envueltos en el suave aroma de los pétalos de narcisos fue una experiencia por mucho nueva para Candy y despertar cada mañana después de ígneas noches también lo fue, aunque se convirtió en un hábito muy sencillo de asimilar, más cuando aun sabiendo que ambos debían incorporarse a sus deberes, Terry no le permitió salir del departamento en los días siguientes, ni siquiera se dignó a dejar pasar a Rosalía, atendiéndola desde la puerta y pidiéndole que volviera hasta la semana posterior.

Hasta el segundo día fue cuando acomodaron lo del equipaje

 **Terry** saco un bolso de piel negro y grande que atrajo la atención de Candy, y luego se lo entrego: _-"Mira Candy, esto es una especie de reliquia familiar que los Grandchester dan a sus esposas como obsequio de bodas, es algo así como una de tradición que se lleva a cabo desde hace varias generaciones, antes fue de Eleonor pero ahora te corresponde a ti, así que te lo entrego"-_ le dijo sacando el pesado joyero de su estuche

 **Candy** lo contemplo azorada, le pareció demasiado ostentoso para ella, y pensó que además tenía en su posesión pocas joyas, que quizá sería mejor regresarlo a la madre de él: _-"Terry pero esto es demasiado para mí, yo no creo necesitar algo así, no podría aceptarlo es demasiado para mi"-_

 **Terry** puso el joyero en sus piernas: _-"Bueno pues si te parece demasiado, entonces dale el uso que tú quieras"-_ luego se levantó: _-"Ahora voy a buscar algo para que comamos, temo que tendremos que ir a cenar a algún lugar pues las provisiones que habían se podrían terminar, es una lástima Lady Pecosa, porque no planeaba dejarte salir de aquí hasta en un mes más"-_ le dijo riéndose de la mirada escandalizada de Candy

Días más tarde **Candy** se sentó en la cama con el joyero abierto y empezó a sacar de su cajita de siempre el montón de cartas, recortes y recuerdos que la habían venido acompañando Terry estuvo acompañándola en el proceso: _-"Mira este es el medallón que se le cayó a Albert, y esta es la cajita de música que Stear construyo para mi"_ -

 **Terry** la tomo: _-"¿Es la cajita de la felicidad?"-_ ella asintió, recordando que en realidad no había funcionado con el objetivo que fue creada, Terry la abrió: _-"Bien entonces, este es un buen momento para escucharla, ¿no te parece?"-_ le dijo mientras miraba curioso los objetos entre los que había algunas joyas, un juego de perlas que Albert le había obsequiado alguna vez, la diadema que el duque le había dado, la sortija de compromiso que Terry le había dado hacia tanto tiempo: _-"¿Quién es, el de esta fotografía?"-_

 **Candy** la vio: _-"¡Oh! en Lakewood no fuimos al mirador, él es Anthony"-_

 **Terry** observo la imagen: _-"Se ve ya algo deteriorada, como que se parece un poco a Albert, ¿verdad?"-_ le dijo mientras se la devolvía

 **Candy** la guardo: _-"Si hay una fotografía de Albert a esa misma edad y en verdad son muy parecidos"-_

 **Terry** se froto la mandíbula: _-"Eso es algo que no me agrada de la familia Andley, hay demasiadas defunciones"-_

 **Candy** suspiro: _-"Bueno es una familia grande, son casi 100 miembros"-_

 **Terry** negó con la cabeza: _-"No, mi familia, bueno la familia de mi padre es también muy grande y no se mueren tan seguido ni tan jóvenes, espero que por lo menos nuestros queridos amigos nos duren bastante tiempo Candy"-_ le dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa que ella le dedico: _-"¿Y ese bultito de cartas, porque lo tienes aparte de las otras?"-_

 **Candy** lo tomo y se lo acerco al pecho demostrando un gran afecto por ellas: _-"Es que estas cartas son de alguien muy, muy importante para mí"-_

 **Terry** alzo la ceja: _-"¡Ah! Sí, ¿y de quién son? si puedo saber"-_

Entonces **Candy** le sonrió coqueta: _-"Son de un novio que tuve, hace ya algún tiempo"-_ Terry la vio a los ojos y aunque trato de sonreír la risa no le salió: _-"Creo que fue… que es mi novio preferido"-_ él solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ya no sabía si estaba sonriendo o no mientras ella seguía hablando: _-"Me escribía especialmente de Nueva York , pero también de varios lugares según en donde se encontrara de gira en cada ocasión"-_

 **Terry** le dedico una dulce sonrisa: _-"¡Ah!, y ¿Cuál es su nombre?"-_ entonces ella le dejo ver los sobres que él reconoció: _-"Mira qué casualidad, yo tengo un bultito de cartas semejantes aunque debo confesar es mucho menos nutrido que este"-_

 **Candy** reacciono fingiendo indignación: _-"Pero yo te escribía en cada carta que recibía de tu parte"-_ encogió los hombros: _-"Si no te llegaban no es algo al alcance de mi mano"-_

 **Terry** la miro un poco serio: _-"Me hubiera gustado mucho recibirlas de verdad, y fue una pena que nunca las pude recuperar, parece que ella las quemaba, pero igual no me hacían falta por que las que llegaron las leía una y otra vez, tanto que creo que les gaste la tinta de tanto leerlas, cuando regresemos a Nueva York te las voy a mostrar, para que veas que es verdad lo que te digo"-_ se acercó y la beso en los labios muy suavemente, luego continuo asomándose a las otras cartas y vio una dirigida a Anthony y otra a Stear: _-"¿Le escribes a los muertos?"-_ la miro con suspicacia: _-"¿Y te responden?"-_

 **Candy** se enfadó: _-" ¡!Terry!, si sigues así ya no te voy a dejar ver"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"No te enojes Pecosa, solo hacia una broma, ¿puedo verlas?"-_ ella lo dejo leerlas, también lo dejo ver la colección de recortes suyos de entrevistas y publicaciones de periódicos, tablillas y revistas, hubo una carta sin sobre que atrajo su atención, pues alcanzo a ver su nombre en ella y era la letra de Candy, cuando la tomo ella quiso quitársela de las manos, pero él la alejo: _-"Esta carta dice mi nombre, no sé por qué no la enviaste, pero si estaba dirigida a mi entonces tengo todo el derecho de leerla"-_ le dijo riéndose, pero la actitud seria de ella lo desconcertó un poco

 **Candy** le dejo extender las hojas, pero puso su mano encima de ellas: _-"Yo… Terry… esta carta… yo estaba muy… escribí esta carta un día que me sentía demasiado herida y profundamente sola, la escribí porque sabía que no te la iba a enviar… mejor dicho que no te la debía enviar… por eso puse lo que puse al final, fue como un candado que me impediría enviarla porque lo que dice al final, no es verdad, nunca fue verdad, te lo puedo asegurar"-_ Terry asintió y le quito la mano para empezar a leer, sentía un leve revoltijo en el estómago y quería ir directamente a la parte final para saber a qué se refería ella pero mantuvo la calma y empezó desde el principio **"** **Querido Terruce Graham, Terry... Siempre que te encuentro en mi mente, mi mente se convierte en un agridulce albaricoque…"** la carta no tenía fecha, pero hablaba del éxito que él había tenido en Hamlet y de lo orgullosa que Candy se sentía por eso, era un breve relato de las cosas vividas, de los desencuentros que habían tenido, sin poderse alcanzar nunca, ni en la colina, ni en Chicago, hablaba de su separación en Nueva York y lo que los diarios habían dicho que había sido Susana quien lo había ayudado a recuperarse y retornar a los escenarios, ahí Candy se declaraba su más ferviente admiradora, para ese momento Terry ya era muy consciente del profundo dolor que Candy había estado experimentando en el momento de escribir aquella carta "…PD: Terry... yo te amaba. Tarzán Pecosa" al concluir la carta Terry paso saliva y busco la mirada de Candy, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que ella lo había pasado

 **Candy** tomo la carta de sus manos: _-"Esto es viejo y ya no tiene sentido que exista"-_ dijo inclinando la cabeza y tomo la carta con la intensión de romperla

Cuando **Terry** capto su intención le detuvo las manos y le sonrió suavemente: _-" No, no Candy, no hay razón para romperla, creo al contrario debemos conservarla, primero porque habla de tus sentimientos de entonces y tus sentimientos son lo más importante para mí y segundo porque al leerla servirá de recuerdo para nosotros el saber cuál es el motivo por el cual los dos necesitamos estar juntos"-_ doblo la carta y la puso en el joyero: _-"Además no es la única carta con un contenido tan difícil de asimilar, cuando vayas a Nueva York, te darás cuenta que allá hay varias cartas así…"-_ enseguida su mirada seria cambio a suspicaz y su tono de voz cambio a divertido: _-"Por supuesto en ninguna de aquellas dice ni por error que ya no te amara, así que como ahora tengo dudas"-_ entonces su voz sonó sugerente: _-"Vas a tener que demostrarme lo contrario Tarzán Pecosa"-_ le dijo al tiempo que bajaba de la cama el joyero y todo lo demás acercándose seductoramente a ella, Candy demoro un día y medio haciendo todo tipo de concesiones conyugales en la cama y en casi todos los espacios posibles del departamento, pues según Terry aquello era algo muy difícil de olvidar, fue hasta que encontró otra vieja carta en la cual Candy todavía no conocía su dirección y le platicaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba y una más en la que concluía con un **Terruce, te amo más que a nadie**. Pero después había tenido que seguir haciendo concesiones porque Terry buscaba cualquier pretexto para ello.

Fue hasta el lunes siguiente cuando ambos se reintegraron a sus deberes, **Candy** descubrió en si misma que aunque sentía la responsabilidad de cumplir con sus compromisos, la verdad es que no los había extrañado en lo más mínimo, llego a la universidad para descubrir una noticia desagradable, para Terry la noticia llego momentos antes cuando de regreso al departamento tenía una notificación de presentarse a las oficinas del banco, en donde recibió un informe, que indicaba los detalles de una noticia que había impactado a la universidad y a la ciudad entera, cuando aprendieron al victimario de mujeres ultrajadas, gracias a que el atacante había sido puesto bajo vigilancia por una adinerada familia, sin esperar más él regreso a la universidad, encontrando a Candy claramente impresionada que se lanzó a su brazos en cuanto lo vio en la recepción del edificio: _-"Yo nunca hubiera imaginado que Arthur pudiese ser capaz"-_

 **Terry** la abrazo con mucha fuerza, aferrándose a ella sin poder dejar de pensar en lo oportuno que había sido el poner un vigilante a Candy y la acertada idea de Albert de poner un vigilante al propio Arthur, después que vieran la noticia del diario apenas hacia dos semanas: _-"¿Estás bien Candy?, desde el inicio la forma de actuar de ese tipo no me pareció normal, fue por eso que Albert lo mando vigilar y ha sido gracias a eso que se evitó que tuviera una víctima más en su haber"-_ él omitió decirle que también a ella se le había puesto un vigilante, pues planeaba que continuara protegiéndola aun cuando el peligro aparentemente ya había pasado.

 **Candy** bajo la mirada: _-"Terry me cuesta tanto creerlo, si pienso en la doctora Kelly, siento mucha tristeza de imaginar lo que debe estar pasando"-_

 **Terry** la consoló un poco: _-"Debe ser muy difícil para ella, sin embargo es lo mejor Candy, así todas la mujeres de esta ciudad están más protegidas, si ya se ha sacado a ese maniaco de andar libre por ahí"-_ a partir de esa tarde, luego de que recuperaron la habitual rutina, él la buscaba en la hora de la comida y aunque había ocasiones en las que ella se encontraba asistiendo alguna cirugía y no podían verse, se sentía más tranquilo de ir y saber que ella estaba bien. Terry informo a Albert la noticia, y días después Albert le envió el convenio matrimonial que habían concertado él y el duque, haciendo de su conocimiento los datos de las empresas ubicadas en Nueva York que ahora estaba bajo su jurisdicción, y también el estado financiero que su padre había contemplado para él y su esposa, así como el estado financiero de las cuentas de Candy, de las cuales Terry debía llevar control, pues era algo que ya no le debía concernir a Albert, desde ese momento, ir al banco cada mañana fue un hábito para Terry, convirtiéndose casi sin darse cuenta en un empresario más de la familia Andley, y mientras que Archie se hacía cargo del manejo de las empresas de Nueva York, Terry vigilaba los movimientos financieros de la zona oeste del país, en la que él se encontraba.

Dos semanas más tarde la noticia de su matrimonio se hizo pública, por fortuna para Candy que no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención, fue solo Terry quien se encargó de dar entrevistas citando a los periodistas en su lugar de trabajo en ese momento Centaurs film, por su parte Albert concedió una sola entrevista como cabeza de la familia para confirmar la noticia

 **Terry** como era su hábito paso por ella a la universidad y mientras montaban un picnic al atardecer en la playa le contaba sobre las entrevistas: _-"Sabes que pienso Lady Pecosa, que es mejor que hagamos una aparición pública para que los periodistas te conozcan, te tomen fotografías y sientan satisfecha su necesidad de la noticia, porque de otra manera no tardaran mucho en llegar a ti directo a la universidad y entonces si te pueden causar dolores de cabeza"-_

 **Candy** lo observo serena: _-"Si tú piensas que así es mejor, entonces será, la verdad no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atención, pero eso es algo que debía saber qué pasaría si me casaba contigo, Helen y Karen ya me lo habían advertido"-_

 **Terry** alzo la ceja divertido: _-"Y si ya te lo habían advertido, ¿entonces porque acepto casarse usted conmigo Pecosa Grandchester?"-_

 **Candy** le dedico una seductora sonrisa: _-"Es que en aquel momento mis intereses estaba puestos en otros aspectos que lo envuelven Sr. Andley"-_

 **Terry** se acercó a ella: _-"¡Ah! Si, ¿cómo cuáles?"-_ pero no la dejo responder porque entonces ya la estaba besando, después de satisfecho su apetito, retornaron al tema original: _-"Charles esta por dar una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños en el próximo fin de semana así que creo que si vamos eso servirá, además tengo deseo de bailar con mi esposa"-_

 **Candy** se ríe: _-"Tu aunque no fueras actor atraerías la atención del público bailando como bailas, solo a ti se te ocurre mezclar los pasos del charlestón con el quickstep, y el quickstep con los pasos largos y prolongados del vals, debieras inventar tu propio estilo de baile"-_

 **Terry** riendo a carcajadas: _-"Bueno pues tómalo como que ese es mi estilo de baile, el Charleston es muy divertido y me gusta mucho bailarlo, pero me gusta más bailar contigo abrazándote, que bailar cada quien por su lado"-_

 **Candy** insiste divertida: _-"Pero si el charlestón si tiene pasos para bailarse en pareja, y bueno suponiendo que accedo a lo que dices, si el quickstep es un baile de pareja porque le metes los pasos largos del vals"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Eso no me lo reclames, que fuiste tú la de la ocurrencia, a mí me gusto y eso es todo, me parece más divertido, el quickstep tiene ritmo y pasos interesantes, pero son cortos y bueno la amplitud que tiene el vals lo hace más completo, además no nos va tan mal, desde la fiesta de la buena suerte, todos en el estudio han empezado a practicar para bailar como nosotros, especialmente practican eso que haces tú de poner las manos en las rodillas y cruzarlas con el movimiento de las piernas"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pero si eso es solo una ocurrencia de último momento"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues les ha gustado, y debes enseñarme bien, porque todavía me atoro cuando cruzo los brazos, por otra parte no todo lo mezclo, el tango si lo bailo como es"-_

Candy estaba muy complacida, bailar en el departamento aun sin música era una práctica frecuente entre ellos con la cual sin preocuparse por ser buenos bailarines o no, se divertían mucho y eso se notaba en cada baile que asistían.

Antes de que llegaran a darse cuenta habían pasado ya tres meses desde su boda y la fecha de la conferencia a la que Candy había sido invitada se fue acercando rápidamente, así que entre los bailes y cenas que se prolongaban hasta el amanecer o que simplemente se quedaban enfriando en la mesa, se daban tiempo para estudiar y Terry le explicaba algunas técnicas de cómo respirar si de pronto se ponía muy nerviosa

Ese día **Terry** aviso a su productor que no estaría disponible pues quiso acompañar a Candy durante toda la conferencia: _-"¿Cómo te sientes Candy?"-_ le pregunto cuando ya casi la presentaban

 **Candy** le sonrió: _-"La verdad me tiemblan las piernas, y me da inquietud que después de que lea mi conferencia me hagan demasiadas preguntas y luego no las sepa contestar"-_

 **Terry** le dio un beso suave en los labios: _-"Tu eres la experta Candy, sabrás contestar todo lo que te pregunten, admiro mucho tu profesionalismo, y la forma en cómo trabajas y atiendes a los pacientes, por eso te quieren siempre, acuérdate de respirar, yo voy a esta sentado casi en frente, si te asustas mucho mírame solo a mí y olvídate de todo lo demás, estoy seguro que todo te saldrá bien"-_ entonces la nombraron y luego de casi dos horas y media, la conferencia termino siendo todo un éxito, Candy había sostenido la sesión de preguntas manteniendo la atención del auditorio por casi una hora los médicos y enfermeras que salían de la sala de conferencias hacían muy buenos comentarios de ella, mientras él la esperaba un poco oculto en la recepción, cuando la vio la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la alzo en vilo dando vueltas con ella: _-"Lo hiciste perfecto enfermera pecosa, te felicito, dime ¿de qué forma quieres festejar, vamos a cenar a alguna parte, o que hacemos?"-_

Las siguientes noches debieron ser más tranquilas Candy estaba preparándose para las evaluaciones y mientras ella estudiaba Terry se quedaba en el estudio con ella iniciando un escrito con una historia nueva, en ocasiones Candy le explicaba algunas cosas porque le parecía que esforzándose por explicarle a él ella se lo aprendía más rápidamente, Agosto llego en un suspiro y el curso de Candy concluyo, como hasta septiembre iniciaba las clases que impartiría, permaneció con Terry todo ese mes y una gran cantidad de veces lo acompaño al banco y a los estudios de filmación para que no se quedara mucho tiempo sola en casa, pudo constatar lo exigente que él podía ser con su trabajo, vio que se exigía mucho a si mismo pero también era exigente con los compañeros, tomaba con enfado que ellos no practicaran sus personajes y tuvieran por ello que detener la producción, en ese lapso de tiempo casi cada fin de semana iban a los bailes a los que les invitaban con mucha frecuencia pues todos querían lucir en sus fiestas a la pareja del momento, en una de esas fiestas Terry conoció a dos miembros más de la familia Andley y le parecieron personas buenas aunque demasiado presuntuosas. Así una semana y media antes que se completara el quinto mes, la grabación de la película estaba llegando a su final, mucho de ello gracias a la presión que Terry había ejercido en sus compañeros, pues aunque no hubiera dicho nada no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su esposa a Chicago mientras él se quedaba en los Ángeles terminando la grabación y tampoco deseaba detener a Candy en su proyecto forzándola a quedarse con él

Esa tarde **Terry** llego al departamento un poco más noche que lo común, en cuanto lo escucho entrar Candy salió apurada de la cocina y como era habitual en ella, voló hacia sus brazos para ser recibida con el mismo calor y ternura de siempre: _-"Te tengo una gran noticia Lady Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** lo vio contenta: _-"¿Es una gran notica 'buena' verdad?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"Sí, se acabó el sufrimiento de pensar que te tuvieras que ira antes que yo a Chicago"-_

 **Candy** se retiró un poco: _-"Pero yo nunca acepte irme antes que tú, no podría dormir nunca, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin ti, y aunque pretendieras enviarme, no planeaba obedecerte"-_

 **Terry** negó con la cabeza sonriente a la vez: _-"¡No!, ¿pero qué clase de esposa es usted señora Grandchester que no sabe obedecer a su marido?"-_ ella inclino la cabeza aceptando la culpa: _-"Bueno pero ni tú tienes que obedecerme ni yo tengo que mandarte, porque hoy grabamos la última parte de la película, así que solo esperaremos para el fin de semana quedarnos al baile de cierre y a partir de entonces nos podemos ir a donde queramos, creo que los días que nos quedan disponibles los puedes utilizar para avisar a Mary Jane que estarás a tiempo para iniciar el curso como se tenía contemplado, mientras le pedimos a Rosalía que nos ayude con el equipaje y yo hablo con Albert para avisarle que residiremos en la casa señorial de Lakewood, ¿te parece?"-_

 **Candy** estaba muy complacida con la noticia: _-"Por supuesto, y cuando vayas al banco a hablar con Albert puedes encargarle a George que compre los pasajes de regreso en el tren"-_

 **Terry** asintió: _-"Si, que bien que me lo recuerdas, ¿no te gustaría regresar en el auto?, contamos con casi 10 días para llegar allá y podríamos ir visitando las distintas ciudades a nuestro antojo, porque me parece que va a pasar algo de tiempo antes de que volvamos a esta parte del país, y si quieres me puedes ayudar a conducir, ¿te parece?"-_

Después de la aceptación de Candy todo fue sencillo, lo más complicado fue despedirse de Rosalía, pues ambos ya se habían encariñado con ella

 **Candy** le hablo a Rosalía en su idioma, por sugerencia de Terry ella había empezado a practicar, para aprender algo distinto durante ese mes que no tenía mayor ocupación, él mismo le hablaba en español y Candy pensaba que había expresiones y declaraciones que se escuchaban mucho más agradables y románticas en ese idioma que en inglés, además la voz de Terry en español le resultaba tan casualmente seductora que la hacía estremecer con solo escucharlo: _-"Rosalía, estaba pensando que no tuvimos oportunidad de conocer a tus hijos y a tu esposo solo en el trabajo, ahora que nos vamos, nos gustaría hacer un pequeño festejo de despedida, un picnic o una comida aquí en el departamento, lo que a ustedes les parezca mejor, ¿aceptas?"-_ el picnic en una tarde de playa resulto más viable, pues serviría de despedida para Terry y Candy de aquellas playas que habían visitado en varios fines de semana y además era más divertido para los niños que estar encerrados en un departamento, fue uno más de esos días que proveían a Terry y Candy de felices recuerdos.

El viaje aunque cansado resulto divertido y con un par de peripecias para contar, como la noche que no encontraron hospedaje y se vieron forzados a pernoctar arropados en el asiento del auto, situación que Terry aprovecho para dar otra breve enseñanza y agrandar el abanico de experiencias conyugales a su mujer, quien además parecía tener una amplia disponibilidad para ese tipo de aprendizajes.

Antes de su llegada a Lakewood Albert les pidió pararan unos días en la residencia de Chicago, pues la tía Ellroy les había preparado una cena baile de bienvenida en la que esperaba la asistencia de todos los miembros de la familia Andley, muchos de los cuales recibieron la noticia con asombro pues varios de ellos estaban esperando que Candy se comprometiera con el propio Albert, esa fue la primera vez que después de casada Candy volvió a encontrarse con Elisa, quien se mostró sarcástica y distante, pues a su marido no le habían hecho tantas diligencias como se las hacían a Terry y no podía evitar el enfado al contemplar lo favorecida que resultaba Candy ante todos los miembros de la familia por ser la preferida de Albert y tampoco paraban de comentar que era gracias al enlace de ella con el hijo de un duque, que Williams la cabeza de la familia había recibido un título nobiliario, otros no perdían la oportunidad de adularla por ser ella misma una archiduquesa, sin embargo Elisa aun con su enojo no se atrevió a intentar ridiculizarla como lo hubiera hecho otro tiempo, primero porque estaba severamente advertida por parte del tío Williams desde hacía ya varios años, después estaba su marido que la obligaba a contener sus impulsos pues siendo diplomático debía cuidar en todo momento su imagen, y ella podía saber que en realidad eso era importante para él, pues a puerta cerrada la diplomacia desaparecía y podía ser verdaderamente violento si a ella se le ocurría cometer algún error, aun así no perdió oportunidad de buscar quedarse a solas con Terry y aunque en todo momento él procuro no separarse de Candy ni por un instante, la dejo al lado de Annie y Archie quienes le contaban sobre la experiencia del nacimiento de su primer hijo, entonces Albert lo llamo al estudio un momento, fue cuando estaba en busca de Candy cuando se extravió en la casa que Elisa lo encontró

 **Elisa** : _-"Vaya Terry al parecer te has extraviado, ¿porque el tío Williams no te mostro la residencia antes para evitar que esto te ocurriera…? ¿Me permites que te guie?"-_ le dijo en tono sugerente: _-"¿O crees que tu mujerzuela podría incomodarse?"-_

 **Terry** se sintió enfurecer: _-"Te agradezco el ofrecimiento Elisa, pero en verdad prefiero prescindir de ello, y no imagines que a mi esposa quien en verdad es una dama le pudiera molestar, pienso que es tu marido quien tal vez no se sienta agradado, y por tu lenguaje tan soez, estoy seguro que no debe tener muy buen carácter"_ \- Elisa palideció al recordar el mal carácter de su esposo y que no siempre el maquillaje podía encubrir por completo las consecuencias, Terry la observo en silencio y sintió pena, sin atreverse a ser más duro con ella le dio la espalda y camino por un corredor hasta que encontró a un empleado que lo guio hasta el salón principal

 **Albert** fue a su encuentro: _-"Terry ¿en dónde estabas?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"Temo que me extravíe un poco"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Lo siento no esperaba que George me llamara tan de sorpresa"-_

 **Terry** : _-"¿Todo bien?"-_ le pregunto mientras buscaba con la vista

 **Albert** : _-"Sí todo bien, solo tenía un par de cuestionamientos urgentes, Candy está por acá"-_

Lo llevo al salón verde, más tarde Terry supo que Albert había mandado decorar aquel salón especialmente para ella en el cumpleaños de 2 años atrás el mismo año que Terry había visitado y tocado la armónica desde la colina en la madrugada

En cuanto **Terry** la vio se acercó a abrazarla por la espalda: _-"¿Qué haces aquí escondida Lady Pecosa?"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió: _-"Me sentía un poco abrumada con tanta gente y todas sus adulaciones y comentarios"-_

 **Terry** la miro comprensivo: _-"Creí que el ambiente del cine ya te había acostumbrado un poco a esos menesteres"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Tienes razón, digamos que sí, pero quizá aquí es un poco, subido de tono"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pues debes estar preparada porque en la aristocracia sucede algo muy semejante, aunque allá suelen ser más snob, y algo parecido ocurre en las reuniones de Nueva York, solo que allí todos se consideran artistas, o brillantes personas de gran inteligencia"-_

 **Candy** lo sonrió, y luego se volvió hacia él sin romper el abrazo: _-"¿Y tú en dónde estabas?"-_

 **Terry** le beso la punta de la nariz: _-"Me extravié un poco, y… ¿sabes tuve un triste encuentro?"-_

 **Candy** o miro curiosa: _-"¿Un triste encuentro?"-_

 **Terry** asintió con la cabeza: _-"Me topé con Elisa…"-_ la miro fijamente y luego continuo: _-"Candy, ¿la familia sabe…?"-_

 **Candy** bajo la vista, adivinando a lo que Terry se refería: _-"Aunque lo supieran, quizá no les importa o prefieren guardar la apariencias, Albert intento hablar con ella, pero ella se empeñó en casarse, y Sarah la apoyo, fue un arreglo, un contrato más que un matrimonio, como lo que querían hacer con Neal y conmigo… ahora de Elisa nadie se atreve a decir nada y ella tampoco lo permite, más bien evita salir demasiado, a ella misma no pareciera importarle, me gustaría ayudarla de alguna forma, pero…"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Ella no lo permitiría ni de broma… será mejor dejar ese tema, vamos al salón un rato más"-_

 **Candy** lo vio con desgano: _-"De verdad quieres ir"-_

 **Terry** la vio comprensivo y enseguida le sonrió: _-"Por supuesto que nadie nos obliga a estas fiestas, recuerda que lo interesante de ellas es divertirse y disfrutar, pero que te parece que hagamos tocar a la orquesta un ritmo moderno y cambiemos el ambiente lúgubre de este festejo, después de todo se supone que es una lisonja para ti y para mi…"-_ Y aunque hubo más de un miembro de la familia que levanto las cejas por el cambio que ellos generaron en la fiesta, hubo otros muchos que complacidos aceptaron disfrutar más libremente del baile.

La llegada a Lakewood fue una alegre bienvenida que organizo Annie para ellos comiendo en los jardines, fue así como Terry y Candy se dieron cuenta que durante dos meses compartirían la residencia con los Cornwell, pues habían tomado tres meses de reposo luego del nacimiento de su primogénito. También descubrieron, que en los meses que ellos estuvieron en Los Ángeles, acá se había ido desarrollando y profundizando cada vez más una nueva historia de amor, y fue real su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que la nueva inquilina de Pony, era Patty quien había decidió dar clases en la escuela de la zona, así como colaborar con los niños del hogar en sus tareas. Esta vez Candy si se tomó el tiempo para mostrarle la residencia por completo a Terry, al que le costó algo de esfuerzo acostumbrarse al horario de clases de Candy, quien con gran insistencia se negaba a que siempre la llevara y con la misma insistencia él terminaba llevándola y regresando por ella, aunque eso le tomara más de tres horas en su día, Terry hubiera preferido esperar por Candy en la ciudad pero era algo muy difícil pues debido a su popularidad era complicado que no lo abordasen sus fans en cada sitio que estuviera, motivo por el cual eran pocas las horas que Terry permanecía solo en la residencia, el salón del mirador se convirtió en su preferido para continuar escribiendo su historia, pues Archie casi diario ocupaba la oficina de Albert para colaborar desde ahí con los negocios, negocios en los que Terry cada vez iba involucrándose más desde que se hacía cargo de las propias empresas que ahora le correspondían a él y a su esposa. Un primer mes escapo volando de sus manos y luego llegó la noticia del matrimonio entre Tom y Patty, y desde entonces cada fin de semana se convirtió en una rutina de salidas de Candy con sus amigas o divertidas cenas en donde las tres parejas compartían momentos agradables, habían otros fines de semana en los que iban de visita al hogar, y eran los que Terry más disfrutaba pues se divertía jugando con los niños del hogar, formando equipos que lideraban la 'Jefe' y él y haciendo que las competencias fueran verdaderas campañas de batalla pues ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer, otras tardes más tranquilas pero no por ello menos entretenidas, eran las que transcurrían conversando con las madres de Candy cuando ellas les contaban anécdotas que Candy ya había olvidado o que simplemente no quería mencionar por vergüenza. Noviembre llego con eventos significativos uno fue boda de Patty con Tom la cual se efectuó en la residencia de Lakewood, siendo una hermosa ceremonia, otro casi al final del mes fue la partida de los Cornwell a Chicago, ya que el tiempo de descanso había concluido para ellos, y otro más fue la partida de Albert hacia Egipto, el 26 de noviembre fue descubierta por el arqueólogo británico Howard Carter y su mecenas, lord Carnarvon, el Valle de los Reyes y la tumba de Tut Anj Amón, faraón egipcio de la XVIII Dinastía y a los tres días más, Albert no pudo resistirse a ser testigo presencial de tal acontecimiento, comprometiéndose a regresar en breve tiempo para juntos compartir los festejos del año nuevo, por su parte Terry pensaba que ese viaje era un poco más que solo de interés por la historia pues Albert viajaría acompañado de su amiga Katherine.

Era diciembre, **Candy** había recién terminado su curso, solo quedaban unos cuantos días para los festejos de la navidad: _-"Me siento muy satisfecha de haber concluido, nunca pensé que impartir clase fuera tan divertido, es maravilloso ver como las y los jóvenes que están estudiando van abriendo los ojos al aprendizaje de cosas nuevas, y su empeño por aprender me motivaba más a esforzarme para ayudarlos"-_

 **Terry** la observaba atentamente desde el sofá mientras ella se desplazaba eufórica por salón del mirador: _-"Seguro serán los mejores enfermeros que haya tenido el San Joseph, tuvieron una muy buena maestra… algo pecosa pero muy buena enfermera"-_

 **Candy** lo miro de soslayo y continuo hablando: _-"Me siento tan entusiasta que cuando la señorita Mary Jane, me pidió que la ayudara con otro curso para los siguientes meses pensé que me encantaría…"-_

 **Terry** la interrumpió: _-"¿Aceptaste Candy?"-_ por primera vez su mirada se volvió seria

 **Candy** sin prestar demasiada atención a él contesto: _-"Si acepte, claro que le dije que tendría que esperar mi respuesta definitiva después de las fiestas, pero si me gustaría, continuar en ello"-_

 **Terry** se puso de pie y la miro serio: _-"Candy, yo ya me quiero ir de aquí, estoy aburrido Lady Pecosa"-_

 **Candy** se detuvo en seco volviéndose hacia él: _-"Pero si tú me dijiste que me esperarías seis meses y tan solo han trascurrido cuatro"-_

 **Terry** se acercó a ella: _-"Pero será que tenemos que hacer efectivos los seis meses?, además un nuevo curso no durara solo dos meses Candy, y ya me canse de permanecer aquí"-_

 **Candy** : _-"¿Pero qué tiene de malo la casa, no lo has pasado bien?, también dijiste que mientras estuvieras aquí escribirías, y también te has ocupado de las empresas, ¿por qué debemos de irnos?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió, hacia días que ella no le prestaba demasiada atención, _"¡no! días no, ¡meses!"-_ pensó Terry, en el camino de llevarla y traerla ella siempre iba entusiasta hablando de sus clases o de la boda de Patty o el bebé de Annie, y muy contadas veces le preguntaba que había hecho él durante su día y quizá tenía razón pues todos los días hacia lo mismo escribir, revisar las finanzas y algunas veces recorrer la propiedad montando a caballo: _-"Bueno Candy he procurado darte prioridad todo este tiempo pero ya estoy cansado y más que nada aburrido, yo tengo que seguir con lo mío"-_

 **Candy** se sintió molesta y le dijo ofendida: _-"No sabía que te había aburrido tan pronto"-_ le dijo recelosa: _-"Y si darme prioridad ha sido un sacrificio para ti pues entonces no lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras ido a Nueva York desde un principio y me hubieras dejado aquí"-_

 **Terry** la miro estupefacto y algo molesto: _-"¿Pero qué cosas dices?, Candy, dije que estoy aburrido, no que estoy aburrido de ti, y ¿de dónde sacas eso que me fuera solo a Nueva York?"-_

 **Candy** continuo con un tono de voz alterado: _-"Pues si esperarme te iba a significar un sacrificio, hubiera sido mejor así, ¿no te parece?"-_

 **Terry** pensó que ella estaba enloqueciendo: _-"¿Pero irme solo Candy?, ¡claro!, y que cada quien hiciera lo que quisiera su vida ¿no?, yo allá y tu acá, ¿entonces para que nos casamos si cada quien iba a estar en donde le diera la gana?"-_

 **Candy** estaba enfadada sin comprender el enojo de su esposo: _-"Pues entonces no me digas que tú te has sacrificado por mí para dejarme hacer lo que…"-_

 **Terry** finalmente levanto un poco la voz: _-"Quien dijo la palabra sacrificio no fui yo Candy, tu estas equivocando mis palabras"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Yo no estoy equivocando nada, no quieres que siga dedicando tiempo a mi profesión, eso es lo que pasa"-_

 **Terry** estaba impresionado del curso que estaban tomando las cosas: _-"Ahora me estas acusando de egoísta?, no lo soy, y no te estoy recriminando nada"-_ se esforzó por recobrar la calma: _-"Yo decidí esperarte, es solo que si ya termino el curso, ¿por qué iniciar otro?"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Pues aun no pasan los seis meses"-_

 **Terry** busco acercarse a ella un poco y hablo en tono más bajo: _-"No, pero tú ya terminaste el curso, yo ya termine el libro, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, y las empresas que debo cuidar están en Nueva York, dime ¿para qué nos quedamos otros cuatro meses aquí?"-_ la tomo de los brazos tratando de tranquilizarla a veces la obstinación de Candy era algo difícil de manejar: _-"No aceptes ese curso Candy, vámonos ya, en Nueva York hay un cúmulo de hospitales y está la universidad Rockefeller, es la mejor universidad de medicina, allá puedes seguir especializándote y hasta volver a impartir clases, sin necesidad de torturarnos con la idea de que tú te quedes aquí y que yo me marche a Nueva York"-_

 **Candy** bajo la vista cuando él la tomo por los brazos de pronto se dio cuenta que él tenía razón, ella podía continuar laborando en cualquier lugar a diferencia de él, que debía centrarse en un solo lugar para trabajar, suspiro al darse cuenta que en realidad era ella la que estaba siendo egoísta con él: _-"Podríamos pasar las navidades en la casa de Pony antes de irnos"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió al escuchar la voz de ella más serena: _-"¡Candy!, no dije que nos debiéramos ir ya Lady Pecosa, solo que ya no aceptes otro curso, claro que estoy contento de pensar en pasar la navidad en la casa de Pony y en fin de año pasarlo como Albert lo sugirió, tampoco se trata de huir de aquí Candy"-_

 **Candy** se sonrió: _-"¿Cuándo terminaste el libro, hoy?"-_

 **Terry** negó con la cabeza: _-"No, lo termine hace días, solo que estabas tan ocupada con el fin del curso que no quise perturbarte y pensé que podría decirte después"-_

 **Candy** bajo la vista sintiéndose culpable, se había concentrado tanto en lo suyo que esta vez ni siquiera tenía idea de que se trataba el libro nuevo: _-"Lo siento, debiste decirme, me hubiera gustado festejar contigo"-_

 **Terry** solo la miro: _-"¿Quién te ha dicho que ya festeje?, ¡Candy!, si antes que no estabas, no festejaba sin ti, dime porque lo voy a hacer ahora que estas a mi lado? "-_ la abrazo fuerte: _-"Ya te extrañaba Pecosa, hace tanto que no estábamos solos, no malinterpretes, la compañía de Archie y Annie ha sido grata, solo que los meses que estaban aquí tenía que compartirte con ellos, además de las clases y el hospital, ya quería tenerte solo para mí de nuevo"-_ la beso en los labios

 **Candy** se dio cuenta que en realidad ella también lo había estado extrañando, pensó _-"como pueden extrañarse dos personas que están juntos"_ , hacer el amor en las noches o era suficiente y compartir solo en los fines de semana era diferente pues siempre había alguien más con ellos, se dijo a si misma que tendría cuidado de no caer en lo mismo en un futuro

Por petición de Terry pasaron la Noche Buena cenando solos en la señorial casa de Lakewood y el día de Navidad lo pasaron entre risas, disfrutando de las caritas emocionadas de los niños del hogar mientras abrían los regalos que ellos les habían llevado, y después jugando a la guerra con bolas de nieve, así como de una agradable cena navideña

 **Raymond** halando el pantalón de Terry: _-"¿Tú crees que papa Noel pueda después traerme el regalo que le he pedido?"-_

 **Terry** miro a Raymond parado al lado de su silla y lo rodeo con el brazo: _-"¿No te trajo papa Noel el regalo que le habías pedido?"-_ cruzo una mirada con Candy creía que si habían comprado exactamente lo que los niños habían pedido

 **Raymond** asintió ligeramente: _-"Bueno sí, me trajo lo que le dije a tu esposa que le dijera, pero ya casi se termina el día y no me ha traído lo que le pedí en mi carta"-_

 **Terry** alzo la ceja, entre curioso y divertido: _-"Bueno, quizá el servicio de correo este lento, por la nieve y además es posible que papa Noel tenga mucha correspondencia por revisar ¿no crees?"-_ el niño asintió con la mirada baja: _-"Y, ¿no puedes contarme que es lo que le pediste en la carta?"-_

 **Raymond** guardo silencio por un momento con la cabeza inclinada, parecía triste algo raro en él pues siempre procuraba estar alegre y más cuando Terry estaba presente, ahora hablo tan bajito que solo Terry lo pudo escuchar: _-"Yo… le he pedido… que… tú fueras mi papá aunque sea un solo día… pero yo creía que iba a ser ahora"-_

 **Terry** cerro el brazo halando al pequeño hacia él y cerrando los ojos deposito un beso en su cabecita, mientras se forzaba a aclarar su voz para contestarle: _-"… Lo más seguro es que a papa Noel se le junto toda la correspondencia y por eso no haya llegado a tu carta, debieras esperar, quizá no demore mucho en encontrarla"-_

 **Raymond** asintió y muy quedo le dijo: _-"Sí, pero tú te vas a ir mañana con tu esposa a tu ciudad, y tu esposa me dijo que te la ibas a llevar desde muy temprano por la mañana"-_

 **Terry** le hablo lo más firme que pudo y le palmeo el hombro: _-"Yo pienso que tu deberías confiar un poco más en papa Noel"-_ entonces Candy llamo a todos los niños a dormir, para ayudarlos a ponerse sus pijamas, como no sabía hasta cuando les volvería a ver, deseaba contarles un cuento antes de dormir, esa noche Terry participo en el cuento actuando un poco cada uno de los personajes que Candy narraba, hasta llegar al final de la historia una hora después de lo esperado.

La mañana siguiente Candy despertó un poco desconcertada, Terry no estaba a su lado y además era ya demasiado tarde, habían contemplado iniciar su viaje temprano en el auto con rumbo a Chicago, en donde pasarían el fin de año antes de partir a Nueva York, cuando se incorporó descubrió una nota de Terry.

 _ **Candy:**_  
 _ **¡Buenos días dormilona!,**_  
 _ **Tuve que ir a cumplir un cometido de última hora,**_  
 _ **y me tomara todo el día,**_  
 _ **por favor ocupa tu día en descansar para el viaje,**_  
 _ **regreso a la cena,**_  
 _ **te prometo que te contare entonces**_  
 _ **T. G.**_

Luego de leer la nota Candy se sintió muy sorprendida, pero decidió esperarlo, de cualquier manera no tenía otra cosa más que hacer, así que ocupo su día recorriendo la residencia de principio a fin, incluso cabalgo un poco por los alrededores, tenía la extraña sensación de que ya era tiempo de empezar a despedirse de todos los recuerdos que se quedaban ahí y al mismo tiempo la sensación de que abría muchos más recuerdos nuevos que adquirir en su futuro.

La partida a Chicago transcurrió serena al día siguiente, no sin la curiosidad de Candy sobre a donde había estado Terry durante todo el día anterior, pues él solo le había contestado escuetamente que había pasado el día con Raymond, sin darle mayor explicación. Terry aunque en un inicio había contemplado narrarle el día que había pasado con el niño, cumpliendo un sueño para él, prefirió omitirlo al reflexionar que quizá esa situación conmovería en demasía el sensible corazón de su esposa, lo mismo que el corazón de otros niños del hogar, por lo que se aseguró que Raymond le diera _'su palabra de hijo de papá inglés'_ que jamás contaría a nadie en donde había estado ese día.

La fiesta de fin de año que Albert organizo fue un festejo íntimo, únicamente los amigos más cercanos Los Cornwell, los Stevens, los Grandchester, los Johnson y Albert ante la sorpresa de todos con una chica de nombre Charlotte rubia que también era enfermera, muy divertida y alegre, y explicaba se habían reencontrado en África como la primera vez que se habían conocido. Terry y Candy intercambiaron miradas preguntándose si sería aquella misma enfermera que había comentado Albert en la carta enviada a Candy, además todos no dejaron de preguntarse qué era lo que había ocurrido con Katherine, Albert deliberadamente, opto por no dar explicación alguna a los ojos inquisitivos de sus amigos. Luego de la cena y una agradable velada Terry y Candy caminaban tomados de la mano por los alrededores del lago

 **Candy** : _-"¿Qué piensas que pudo haber ocurrido con Katherine?"-_

 **Terry** se encogió de hombros: _-"En verdad no tengo idea Albert se ha mostrado muy hermético al respecto, lo que sí me parece es que se ve muy contento con Charlotte"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Eso es verdad, ¿tú crees que si sea la misma chica que mencionó en aquella vieja carta?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió al recordar: _-"No sé, tiene la nariz pequeña, pero no tiene pecas y hasta hoy no la he visto trepar arboles"-_ Candy lo miro entrecerrando los ojos a modo de advertencia, Terry sonrió y la acerco hacia él abrazándola: _-"Aunque sí parece una chica muy valiente"-_ Candy le sonrió disfrutando de la buena memoria de él

 **Candy** se detuvo frente a él arropándose en su abrazo, la noche estaba muy fría: _-"Sabes que hoy cumplimos 10 años de habernos conocido"-_

 **Terry** asintió: _-"Si lo recordé mientras bailábamos tango hace rato, de cualquier forma este es desde entonces, el primer fin de año que pasamos juntos…"-_ suspiró: _-"Siempre te recordé Candy, cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo año, nunca deja de recordarte"-_

 **Candy** lo miro melancólica: _-"En mi mente siempre te recordaba con tristeza y evitaba a toda costa pensar en ti, pero nunca pude evitarlo y en silencio brindaba contigo para que tuvieras un buen año"-_

 **Terry** inclinó la cabeza tomándola de la barbilla: _-"Yo hacía lo mismo, brindaba por ti deseándote lo mejor, y hoy no será la excepción, ¡feliz año 1923, Mi pequeña Pecosa!"-_ enseguida la beso profundamente, para luego llevarla de regreso a sus habitaciones a continuar festejando.

Nueva York les dio la bienvenida con un aire gélido, estaban en los primeros cuatro días del mes de enero, habían demorado en llegar, pues viajando en el auto Terry había querido visitar Plymouth, luego que Candy le contara de aquel fallido encuentro. Entrando al centro de Manhattan mientras conducía por las coloridas calles de la ciudad

 **Terry** la cuestiono: _-"¡Candy!, ¿en verdad estás segura que quieres vivir en ese departamento?"-_

 **Candy** asintió sintiéndose contenta, el estómago respingaba ante los recuerdos amargos, pero su corazón saltaba de felicidad al darse cuenta que después de tanto tiempo estaba regresando al lado de Terry su esposo, a esa ciudad: _-"Si estoy segura"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Pero tal vez ya no lo recuerdes en realidad, y es demasiado pequeño Pecosa, el departamento de Hollywood era amplio y luego las casas Andley son muy regias, yo creo que el departamento entero cabria dos veces en el salón verde de la residencia de Chicago, además…"-_ dio un vistazo al porta equipaje: _-"Con todo tu equipaje, lo más seguro es que se llene y tengamos que dormir en la portería"-_ le dijo soltando una carcajada al ver el respingo en la cara de Candy: _-"Es mas yo creo que hasta la 'dulce Candy' que estoicamente ha resistido todo este movimiento, moriría ahogada en ese mini-departamento"-_ dijo sin poder contener la risa

 **Candy** fingió indignación por un momento, 'ella recordaba perfectamente el departamento, había vuelto a entrar aunque no se lo había dicho, fue la noche que había vuelto a buscarlo 10 meses atrás, cuando no lo encontró, había llegado al edificio y subió hasta el departamento encontró a la conserje dentro haciendo la limpieza, de momento pensó que era Terry quien estaba, pero cuando descubrió que no, se sintió tan profundamente desvalida que no pudo evitar el llanto, la señora la había consolado y había permanecido con ella sentada en el departamento, contándole que Terry ahora era incluso dueño del edificio, que si no estaba en ese momento era muy probable que regresara, entre el intento de consolarla y la plática la noche llego y la conserje considero que lo mejor era que se quedara, pues al reconocer el nombre de Candy dedujo, que si era la misma chica que hacía años le escribía cartas, entonces debía ser muy amiga de Terry y no pasaría nada si pernoctaba esa noche en su departamento', Candy sonrió con el recuerdo y luego continuo: _-"Yo sé cómo es ese departamento, lo soñé tantas veces que podría recorrerlo completamente a ciegas"-_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"Por supuesto, es tan pequeño que lo recorres en dos pasos"-_ ella también se rio por el comentario: _-"Vamos Lady Pecosa, es mejor comprar una casa, vivamos ahí solo un tiempo mientras hago los arreglos, pero yo pienso que es mejor comprar una casa"-_

Apenas entrando al edificio la **conserje** lo recibió entusiasta: _-"Joven Terry, que alegría volver a verlo, supimos por las revistas que se casó, no creí…"-_ se interrumpió al ver a Candy quien estaba tomada de su mano: _-"Señorita, ¿acaso no es usted la joven que vino hace unos meses?"-_ Candy le sonrió, no pensó que la reconociera

 **Terry** se adelantó un poco: _-"Le presento a mi esposa, Señora Margot"-_

 **Margot** : _-"Mucho gusto señora Graham"-_

 **Terry** se rio corrigiéndola: _-"Grandchester, señora Margot, Grandchester es mi apellido y ella es en efecto la señora Candi's Grandchester, mi esposa"-_

 **Margot** saludándola: _-"Es grato volverla a ver señora Grandchester, se le veía tan triste la vez anterior que vino, que no puede olvidarme de su rostro"-_

 **Candy** correspondió el saludo: _-"Gracias, fue usted muy amable conmigo aquel día, por favor, solo llámeme Candy"-_

 **Margot** : _-"Si señora Candy"-_ Candy suspiro y Terry sonrió, Candy parecía tener algo de dificultad en acostumbrarse a que la llamaran señora: _-"Joven Terry, no sabía que vendría, pero su departamento está impecable, he continuado aseándolo cada semana desde que usted se fue, así que recién lo he bruñido hace dos días, y además puse sobre su librero todas las correspondencias que ha recibido todo este tiempo, que es bastante, estuvo usted ausente 9 meses"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Gracias señora Margot, ahora vamos a llegar a instalarnos, mañana, en un espacio bajare para que me ponga al tanto de algún cambio o situación de los demás inquilinos"-_ sacando del sobretodo las llaves se las extendió a Candy, se inclinó y tomo las varias valijas de Candy además de la suya: _-"Vamos Lady Pecosa, sube rápido que tu equipaje es pesado"-_ Con dos baúles y tres valijas Terry subió rápidamente por las escaleras, y mientras avanzaba ascendiendo entre los pisos la alegría de ese momento se iba convirtiendo en euforia, hasta encontrar a Candy de pie ante la puerta aun sin abrir, dejo el equipaje y se acercó a ella, pues aunque no planeaba vivir ahí por mucho tiempo era este un viejo sueño más que se cumplía, abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, y enseguida metió el equipaje cerrando con llave la puerta, y le dio a Candy la bienvenida con un profundo abrazo y un beso ardiente que se prolongó por casi dos horas… Los siguientes 5 días solo salieron del departamento en dos ocasiones una de ellas para comprar alimentos y una más para cenar en un lujoso restaurant.

Días después **Candy** sonreía divertida mientras se esforzaban en acomodar los libros de ella junto a los libros de Terry: _-"Terry, tienes de toda clase de libros, ¿Qué significa eso de la filosofía Zen?, tienes también libros de astronomía, de psicoanálisis, antropología, historia, ¿Quién ese señor_ _Charles P. Andler? su apellido es casi igual al de Albert, ¿quién es Friedrich_ _Nietzsche?_ _y… todos estos libretos, ¿Has representado a todos estos personajes?"-_

 **Terry** reía junto con ella: _-"Mira Candy hay libros que se repiten, de los que traes tú y los que tengo yo, como te parece si elegimos uno y regalamos a la biblioteca pública el otro, si quieres nos quedamos con los tuyos"-_

 **Candy** observo algunos de los libros: _-"Pero algunos de los tuyos tienen mejor encuadernado que los míos, vayamos eligiendo así ¿te parece?"-_

 **Terry** asintió y un momento más tarde abrió otro cajón, sacando un rollo de papel: _-"¿Sabes qué es esto?"-_ ella lo miro con curiosidad: _-"Es un afiche que alguien rayo por acá abajo"-_ le dijo mientras lo extendía: _-"Es el mejor de todos porque los dos primeros actores son los mejores para representar esta obra"-_

 **Candy** se asomó curiosa, para descubrir el cartel de Romeo y Julieta, miro abajo y vio su propio nombre sobrepuesto a un lado del rayoneando nombre de Karen, se ruborizo: _-"Lo siento, yo no debí hacer eso en aquella ocasión"-_

 **Terry** le beso: _-"Es precisamente eso, lo que lo hace perfecto"-_

Días más tarde revisaron juntos la correspondencia y fue así como Candy se enteró que Terry era benefactor del hogar de Pony desde muchos años atrás, también encontró un par de cartas escritas para ella que él jamás le envió, y las otras cartas que ella misma le había enviado, las cuales comprobó efectivamente se veían bastante gastadas. Dentro de la correspondencia habían también algunos proyectos de trabajo para Terry, mismos que se dio tiempo de revisar, más tarde ya se encontraba trabajando en una puesta de escena _'Sueño de una noche de verano' representando el papel de_ Oberón rey de las hadas, misma que tendría su estreno en febrero.

Candy despertó muy temprano por la mañana, y trato de levantarse sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a **Terry** , pero apenas creía haberse soltado del brazo izquierdo que tenía por encima de la cintura cuando sintió un jalón del brazo derecho que la regreso a su lugar: _-"¿A dónde crees que vas tú?"-_

 **Candy** pego un leve gritillo al saberse sorprendida y luego rio junto con él: _-"¡Buenos días!"-_ se volvió hacia él: _-"Me asustaste, yo creía que aun dormías, no quería despertarte, para que durmieras un poco más"-_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"Lady Pecosa, tu sabias que desde el momento en que te levantas yo me despierto, nunca te has preguntado porque todas las mañanas me levanto contigo a tomar té"-_ le acomodo un rizo de cabello: _-"Desde que pones la tetera a calentar agua ya me desperté, eres la Pecosa más ruidosa del mundo"-_

 **Candy** lo miro fingiendo enfado: _-"Eso no es verdad, hay días que no te levantas hasta que ya me tienes que llevar"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Pero es porque no me quiero levantar, no porque no esté despierto, ¡mmm!... realmente yo creo que es la gran cantidad de pecas lo que hace tanto ruido"-_ dijo riéndose a carcajadas de la expresión de ella

 **Candy** respingando: _-"¡Terry! tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?"-_ luego sonrió junto con él: _-"Hoy te voy a perdonar solo por ser la fecha que es"-_ mirándolo tiernamente

 **Terry** lo pensó un momento: _-"Hoy es domingo 28 de enero, ¿qué tiene de importante esta fecha?"-_

 **Candy** lo mira sorprendida y con enfado: _-"¿Cómo preguntas eso?, si hasta en las revistas de todo el mes han salido felicitaciones de cumpleaños para ti, y así como vas en tu carrera, yo creo que aunque pasen 100 años, habrá quien siga festejando la fecha de tu cumpleaños Terry, ¿Por qué finges que no te importa?"-_ le dijo escandalizada

 **Terry** se rio: _-"Tú y tus repentinos cambios de temperamento Pecosa, además siempre queriéndome decir que haga…Esta bien hoy es mi cumpleaños número 26, pero nunca lo he celebrado, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione?"_ -

 **Candy** lo miro y hablo amorosamente: _-"No lo sé, solo que me gustaría poder corresponderte la alegría que me diste en mi cumpleaños del año pasado, y que sepas que desde este año no te quedara mayor remedio que celebrar siempre conmigo hasta que te hagas viejito"-_

 **Terry** la abrazo muy fuerte: _-"Candy, desde que nos encontramos, cada día ha sido una celebración en mi vida… pero bueno si me quieres consentir…"-_ sonrió pícaramente: _-"Me parece que no soy tan difícil de complacer"-_ y entre risas y jugueteos pasaron juntos un alegre y tórrido día.

Candy por su parte había descubierto que el Rockefeller Institute for Medical Research estaba ubicado en la misma zona sureste de la isla donde también estaba ubicado el departamento, condición por la cual finalmente Terry tomo la decisión de realizar remodelaciones al edificio, construyendo más pisos arriba, con la intensión de tomar el piso más alto con mayor espacio que el que ocupaban en ese momento, pues le resultaba providencial tener un edificio en la avenida Broadway, también cercano a la 5ta. Avenida.

El día del estreno llego **Candy** despertó y se acurruco en el abrazo de Terry al sentir el frio del invierno: _-"Despierta, hoy es viernes 9 de febrero de 1923, y hoy estrena tu obra… ¿no te pone nervioso?"-_

 **Terry** se rio desperezándose y volviendo al abrazo: _-"Si lo estoy, pero solo un poco, he estado más ocupado pensando cómo mantenerte sentada a tu placea sin que te vayas a mitad de la obra o llegues después que haya empezado, para que finalmente veas completa una actuación mía"-_

 **Candy** soltó una risilla: _-"Sera mejor que me lleves contigo y luego tome mi lugar y después me invites a cenar, así te aseguras de que permanezca hasta el final"-_ Terry soltó una carcajada

La obra de teatro fue un éxito rotundo, aunque la crítica hubiera estado más atenta de lo común, pues por primera vez el prestigioso actor del drama Shakesperiano, actuaria un papel cómico en toda su vida de actor, mas con ello Terry atrajo los aplausos del público refrendando su consagración como primer actor de Broadway. Candy se integró a un grupo de investigación de medicina experimental del hospital recién fundado en 1910, dedicado al diagnóstico, tratamiento y prevención de la enfermedad, el cual había tenido muy buenos resultados unos años antes en el tratamiento de la gripe española pandemia que asecho a la humanidad entre 1918 y 1920 causado por un brote de Influenza virus A del subtipo H1N1. Específicamente Candy se incorporó al equipo de trabajo del doctor Alexander Fleming quien junto con los científicos Ernest Boris Chain y Howard Walter Florey, trabajaban en un proyecto encargado de buscar un antibiótico

 **Terry** pasaba por ella todas las tardes para comer juntos antes de marcharse a las funciones: _-"¿Qué tal ha sido tu día hoy?"-_

 **Candy** le beso contenta: _-"Hoy estuve colaborando a Alexander a escribir una conferencia, así como tú me enseñaste"-_ Terry le sonrió y ella continuo: _-"Es para presentarla a la fundación y conseguir más recursos para que la investigación continúe su curso"-_

 **Terry** afirmo con la cabeza: _-"Sí es verdad, eso que están haciendo si logran su objetivo, sería muy provechoso para toda la humanidad"-_

 **Candy** continuo con un tono soñador: _-"Imagínate Terry, cientos de vidas las que se podrían salvar con un antibiótico que se haga cargo de matar bacterias que enferman al organismo, si esto hubiera sido antes muchas más vidas se habrían salvado en la lucha contra la influencia española y muchas otras enfermedades"-_

 **Terry** le tomo la mano mostrándole su apoyo e interés: _-"Si tú hiciste esa conferencia, estoy seguro que les darán el patrocinio que necesitan"-_

Apoyándose y participando mutuamente de las actividades de uno y otro, en abril llego para ellos un pequeño éxito más, cuando tuvo a efecto la primera proyección comercial de películas con sonido completamente sincronizado conocidos como 'películas sonoras', ocurrió en la ciudad y aunque inicialmente no tuvo el éxito esperado pues muchos productores temían que la esencia de la filmación se perdiera por los diálogos, los 'inventores vocacionales' como les llamaba Terry y él continuaron en su empeño al apreciar la aceptación del público a esta nueva forma de cine.

Aquella noche Candy conoció a un muy apreciado amigo de Terry, el señor Chaplin quien iba acompañado de su esposa, que era además uno de los que estaban en contra del cine sonoro, mas no por ello se vio afectada la amistad entre ellos. A Candy siempre le resultaba agradable e interesante la manera tan diplomática de Terry para defender sus opiniones sin jamás perder el ritmo y obteniendo siempre buenos resultados para ambas partes.

Y entre cenas de médicos, fundaciones, bailes de estrenos, movimientos de las empresas que llevaba Terry y el devenir de las actividades de ambos, casi sin darse cuenta el primer aniversario de su matrimonio llego

 _-"¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy, y más feliz aniversario Pecosa mía!"-_

 _-"¡Feliz aniversario Terry, esposo mío!"-_

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

 ** _A todas las chicas que han apoyado a la historia aqui en esta plataforma... UN MILLON DE GRACIAS , se que hubo quienes ya conocian la historia, que fue publicada por primera vez hace 8 años, y que algunas la habian leido ya, pero que aun asi le dedicaron el tiempo de volver a leerla, y quienes la escuchaban en el canal de Odet, Y aun asi, vinieron aqui a leerla Muchisimas Gracias! Y para quienes recientemente encontraron y leyeron esta historia, un abrazo y todo mi agradecimiento por darle la oportunidad a las lineas de este fic y espero haya sido una historia verdaderamente grata para ustedes._**

 ** _Corazonmosho_**

 ** _Tete_**

 ** _Triny_**

 ** _Veronica Reyes_**

 ** _Micosal_**

 ** _Flor M_**

 ** _Elby 8a_**

 ** _Alondra_**

 ** _Blanca G_**

 ** _Aurora_**

 ** _Ana_**

 ** _Ely_**

 ** _Dulce Graham_**

 ** _Iris Adriana_**

 ** _Ceshire_**

 ** _Wenca_**

 ** _Amrica Gro_**

 ** _Ayacegua_**

 ** _Yuki Yuki love_**

 ** _Kamanance_**

 ** _CC Su_**

 ** _Jil_**

 ** _Sofa Salda_**

 ** _Betina C_**

 ** _Cristina Nishi_**

 ** _Magda Vidal_**

 ** _Romy OD_**

 ** _Phambe_**

 ** _Getsi_**

 ** _Ambar_**

 ** _AnastaciaRomanov_**

 ** _Lilia Valenzuela_**

 ** _Ambar_**

 ** _Gaby_**

 ** _Francesca Romana_**

 ** _Yeshua_**

 ** _Lilsa Cahz_**

 ** _Ster Star_**

 ** _Nixecita_**

 ** _Angeles Granche_**

 ** _Roxana_**

 ** _Luz Veronica_**

 ** _Palasatenea_**

 ** _Esther Ramirez_**

 ** _Nidiyare_**

 ** _Ampy Caballero._**

 ** _Y todas las visistantes que no tienen nombre, sin embargo siempre dejaron muy hermosos mensajes_**

 ** _Espero no haber omitido a ninguna, +/- 50 lectoras, Bendiciones para todas ustedes._**

 ** _Sepan que llevo en mi corazon cada uno de sus bellos mensajes_**

 ** _Un gran abrazo!_**


	31. Chapter 30

**ENTRE PAGINAS BLANCAS**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

"UNA VIDA, UN VIAJE"

Capitulo 30

 **Terry** abrió los ojos evocando inmediatamente la dulce noche anterior, habían estado en una cena de la fundación Rockefeller una cena que incluyo música agradable y baile, y como cada vez él se dedicó a disfrutar de su esposa en todo momento, mientras recordaba esa misma noche un año atrás cuando apenas si podía contener en sí mismo el entusiasmo que vivía a saber que solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para desposarla, ahora, un año después se sorprendía a sí mismo con esa misma intensidad de sentimientos y no había desistido de hacérselo saber a ella durante toda la noche y la madrugada, Candy había correspondido a sus sentimientos en todo momento y Terry pensaba que no podría terminar de agradecer a la vida tanta felicidad, un año de alegría infinita había realmente sanado aquellos años de soledad, desesperanza y desolación, ahora ya nada de aquello importaba, más bien se preguntaba cómo era posible que tanto amor entre ellos, pudiera caber en tan pequeño departamento, la sintió despertar mientras cobijaba su cuerpo desnudo bajo su abrazo: -" _¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy, y más feliz aniversario Pecosa mía!"-_

 **Candy** abrió los ojos por completo, dedicándole una sonrisa colmada de ilusión: _-"¡Feliz aniversario Terry, esposo mío!"-_ inmediatamente después fue plenamente consciente de la desnudez de ambos bajo las sabanas y sus ojos brillaron con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, Terry siempre sabia como llevarla por los intrincados laberintos de la sensualidad hasta que ella misma llegaba a convertirse en la guía, jamás imagino que el estar casada contara con esa clase de privilegios, que disfrutaba tan intensamente con su esposo, cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos supo que la iba a besar y que nuevamente iniciaría ese delirio de amor del que parecía jamás podría terminar de saciarse, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta.

 **Terry** entrecerró los ojos con cara de enfado: _-"A la señora Margot nunca se le ocurre que los domingos podemos desear levantarnos más tarde"-_ se levantó con cuidado, la cama individual era muy pequeña, en ese departamento no podía caber una cama más grande y eso a Terry le encantaba, no había opción más que dormir completamente abrazado de su esposa: _-"Quédate Candy, no te vayas a levantar, voy a despedirla pronto"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió, sabía que despedir pronto a la señora Margot podía tomarle hasta media hora, así que seguido de él se levantó y se puso el camisón y kalasaris blanco que había estrenado un año atrás, había decidido utilizarlo de nuevo en la noche anterior después del baile, como un pequeño indicio de celebración por el aniversario que estaban por completar: _-"Buenos días señora Margot"-_ la saludo al verla entrar en el departamento apenas Terry abrió la puerta: _-"Se ha levantado usted muy temprano para ser domingo señora Margot"-_

 **Margot** : _-"Oh, es verdad es que desde ayer llego este paquete para usted Candy y como llegaron muy tarde pensé que era mejor entregárselo temprano esta mañana, también llegaron estas correspondencias para usted joven Terry"-_ se las extendió, Terry las tomo, pretendiendo disimular su contrariedad con una leve sonrisa

 **Candy** adivino que a él no le quedaba más de un minuto de paciencia, la señora Margot era una de sus más fieles admiradoras y cualquier reclamo por parte de Terry la hería profundamente, así que se apresuró: _-"Muchas gracias por su atención, Margot, no era necesario que se molestara tanto por nosotros, ahora si nos disculpa, nos gustaría tomar un momento para nosotros antes de iniciar el día"-_ le dijo mientras la acercaba hacia la puerta

 **Margot** : _-"Candy, me gustaría pedirle unos minutos antes de que salgan, porque me imagino hoy van a salir, ¿verdad?"-_ Candy asintió ante la mirada divertida de Terry: _-"Bueno, quizá pueda pasar por mi lugar, será solo unos 10 minutos, ¿Si sería tan amable?"-_

 **Candy** asintió: _-"Claro Margot, se lo prometo"-_ mientras la acompaño hasta la escalinata recordó la tarde que Margot había estado muy enferma y que habían pasado la noche en vela cuidándola hasta que la fiebre cedió, ella junto con Terry que se había negado a dejarla sola, habían estado sentados en un sofá leyendo un libro para no quedarse dormidos, desde entonces la señora Margot, los cuidaba en sobremanera, cual si fueran sus hijos. Regreso al departamento para encontrar a Terry hurgando en el paquete que habían traído para ella: _-"¿Qué haces?"-_

 **Terry** pego un brinco por el sobresalto y soltó una risilla mientras se volvía hacia ella: _-"Me asustaste, no creí que volvieras tan pronto, casi juraba que bajarías con Margot a tomar el té con ella"-_

 **Candy** se rio: _-"No, aunque definitivamente si me pidió que le diéramos 10 minutos antes de irnos"-_

 **Terry** se llevó la mano a la frente: _-"Entonces será mejor darnos prisa y salir de aquí con al menos dos horas de anticipación"-_ Candy soltó una carcajada por la exagerada demostración actoral de su esposo: _-"Mira, viene desde Londres y dice el nombre de mi madre, pero solo está dirigido a ti"-_ le dijo mostrándole el paquete y con él una breve misiva

 **Candy** abrió el sobre que más que una correspondencia era una breve lista de instrucciones, _"No le permitas ver a Terry el contenido de esta tarjera, he enviado este regalo de cumpleaños para ti, pero como es el aniversario de ambos sé que Terry también lo disfrutara, por favor no abras el obsequio delante de él, Cariños de Eleonor P.D. rompe esta hoja para que Terry no se entere"_ , Candy frunció el entrecejo al terminar de leer y ante la mirada curiosa y atónita de Terry lo rompió: _-"Tienes razón sobre la señora Margot, será mejor que me meta a duchar de una vez"-_

 **Terry** la observo azorado: _-"¿Qué decía mi madre, porque lo has roto?... Y nada de ducharse, primero vienes conmigo a la cama…"-_ le dijo mientras pretendía alcanzarla en la mínima carrera hacia el cuarto de baño, quedándose de pie en silencio ante la puerta que se cerraba frente a él

 **Candy** desecho los trozos de papel y luego de preparar un baño de tina abrió la puerta por completo antes de desnudarse, en una clara invitación a su marido, quien decidió que bañarse juntos era una buena opción de abreviar tiempos. Cuando después de la prolongada ducha con su esposo, Candy salió a vestirse, aprovecho que Terry se ocupaba afeitándose para abrir el paquete, y encontró con entusiasmo un bellísimo vestido rojo de seda lisa largo hasta los tobillos que tenía un pronunciado escote por la espalda llegando casi hasta el naciente de las caderas, tenía los hombros desnudos y al frente un delicado encaje anunciaba un escote discreto que apenas si alcanzaba a cubrir sus senos, _"Vaya en verdad Eleonor quiere complacer a su hijo"_ -pensó Candy con una risilla la misma que se le borro cuando encontró un breve camisón de seda y muselina azul tenue, que imitaba los escotes del vestido las mejillas de Candy se ruborizaron inmediatamente, era tan pequeño que ni siquiera alcanzaría a cubrir el encaje de las ligas de sus medias y la bata de sobre puesto, no era precisamente muy larga que digamos, en el fondo encontró un estuche que contenía una estilizada y fina gargantilla con pequeños diamantes que enmarcaban un rubí en forma de gota, misma forma que tenían los pendientes y la sortija que hacían juego , una notita decía que ese era un obsequio del duque por su cumpleaños, Candy contemplo atónita las bellas piezas, y luego lo volvió todo a su lugar. Al salir pasaron con Margot que había preparado una torta de chocolate para festejar el cumpleaños de Candy quien complacida por la sorpresa disfruto mucho del detalle, contemplando a su esposo que también parecía muy halagado por ese momento dedicado a su esposa. Candy llevo con ella un breve equipaje con los obsequios de Eleonor y algunas otras cosas, conocía el plan de Terry sobre el día que pasarían así que se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

Fueron juntos a almorzar a un privado que Terry había reservado en el hotel Royal, en donde para sorpresa de Terry, ella le pidió le reservara la suite que había reservado 8 años antes para ella, después del almuerzo, se dirigieron al Muelle 17 en South Street Seaport, al final de la Calle Fulton Street sobre East River en donde iniciaron un relajante viaje a mar abierto en el Clipper City Sail una verdadera y hermosa fragata que había sido reservada solo para ellos dos, en el velero disfrutaron observando el famoso contorno de Nueva York City, incluyendo panorámicas de famosos distritos descasando de ajetreo de las congestionadas calles de la ciudad, el crucero los llevo a la isla de la libertad en donde accesaron a la Estatuainaugurada en octubre de 1886 como un regalo de los francesespara conmemorar los 100 años de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos ahí Candy aprendió que en su base metálica participó Gustave Eiffel peroel diseño de la escultura se debe a Bartholdi, Terry y Candy subieron hasta el mirador de la corona de la libertad y más tarde se dieron oportunidad de visitar la histórica Isla Ellis. En la fragata gustaron de emparedados, platillos ligeros y vino, ya que por la noche tomarían una cena completa. Cuando regresaron pasearon por el parque central, les parecía increíble que estando tan cerca, en esos 5 meses no hubieran tenido oportunidad de recorrerlo. Cuando llego el momento de ir a prepararse para la cena de la noche Candy pidió a Terry la dejara en el hotel, ella se prepararía ahí y que más tarde regresara por ella. Para Terry, curiosamente ir a recoger a su esposa al hotel le genero mariposas en el estómago, algo que le parecía extraño pues siempre se preparaban juntos para los eventos en los que participaban, ahora tener que esperarla en la recepción de aquel hotel en el que hacía ya mucho tiempo había fincado sueños plagados de ilusión, lo ponían un poco nervioso, pero lo nervios no significaron nada al contemplar a su esposa salir de un 'oti', el ascensor que recién habían incorporado al hotel. El vestido de su esposa lo dejo sin aliento y más cuando noto que en esta ocasión Candy no había ocultado el escote de su espalda con su cabello sino que ahora lo había mantenido sujeto en un caprichoso moño alto, un atuendo perfectamente coordinado con finas joyas que colgaban de sus oídos y su cuello. Por un momento deseo no haber reservado en ninguna parte y regresar a la habitación a seguir festejando

Zarparon en un nuevo crucero, Candy se sorprendió al notar que el crucero también había sido reservado solo para ellos, pero esta vez era distinto pues los acompañaba una orquesta menor, además de un chef y los meseros, antes de adentrarse en la cabina acristalada disfrutaron del atardecer a mar abierto y más tarde de una romántica vista de Nueva York bajo el amparo de la noche, la cena inicio con un tierno brindis con champaña bourdeaux superieur acompañada con una apertura de una cascada de fiambres, ahumados y variedad de quesos, como entrada les sirvieron cazuela de torteletis rellenos de ricota, verdura con crema de puerros, hebras de regianatto y crocante, de plato principal carré de cerdo con salsa de soja, azúcar negra y cerveza acompañado de puré de patatas y crema de champiñones al curry y de postre crema helada de almendrado con salsa de chocolate

Después de una cena llena de risas y anécdotas que mutuamente no se habían contado por las prisas, Terry la llevo a bailar sobre la cubierta sensuales notas de tango y del romántico blus, que generó tal premura en Terry que se preguntó si tendría paciencia suficiente para esperar hasta que la noche terminara. Después de volver a tierra, por sugerencia de Candy fueron a la cima del observatorio en el Rockefeller Center, donde contemplaron juntos vistas panorámicas del horizonte de la ciudad con su hermosa iluminación nocturna, para finalizar la noche hospedados en el hotel Royal, lo que le resulto muy grato a Terry al evocar que en ese hotel era en donde originalmente había planeado pedir matrimonio a Candy desde la primera ocasión que ella estuvo ahí.

Después de esa noche Terry debía emprender una gira de casi un mes por las ciudades importantes del este de Estados Unidos, gira a la que Candy lo acompaño. Cuando llegaron a Chicago fueron gratamente recibidos por sus amigos Archie, Annie, y Albert de nueva cuenta sorprendiéndolos con Brithanny la chica que lo acompaño al teatro a ver la actuación de Terry.

Iniciando el mes de junio al concluir la gira regresaron a Nueva York para que Terry concluyera la temporada. La noche de cierre de temporada estaban recibiendo un telegrama por parte del padre de Terry quien le requería se presentara en Londres Inglaterra de manera emergente, su abuela la Princesa Helena, madre del duque de Grandchester, se encontraba muy enferma y la posibilidad de su muerte era inminente, al día siguiente Terry y Candy se vieron obligados a zarpar con rumbo a Southampton, desafortunadamente no llegaron a tiempo la princesa Helena Augusta Victoria, quinta hija de la reina Victoria y del rey Alberto de Sajonia Coburgo-Gotha murió el 9 de junio, mientras Candy y Terry iban cruzando el atlántico, ellos llegaron a Gran Bretaña dos días después, alcanzaron la ceremonia de defunción, la cual se llevó a cabo en el Panteón Real de Frogmore Ground en Windsor Great Park

Después del sepelio Terry y Candy debieron asistir a varios eventos relacionados con la parentela de Terry, así como a las invitaciones recurrentes del rey Jorge a palacio real, en donde una vez confirmado y reafirmado el voto matrimonial de su sobrino preferido, aceptó a Candy como una miembro más de la familia real, para el rey el matrimonio de Terry con Candy era un matrimonio perfecto, casi ideal como lo era el de su segundo hijo Alberto con su nuera Isabel, por eso organizo para ellos varios eventos de presentación ante la nobleza de Inglaterra, la princesa Mary hija más pequeña del rey Jorge resulto ser una joven mujer de la misma edad que Terry, a quien Candy le resulto muy agradable y paso a convertirse en su protectora pues aun dentro de su idiosincrasia ella comulgaba con muchas de las ideas que Candy profesaba abiertamente, Isabel, la nuera del rey, también admiraba mucho a Candy y fue por ella que Candy se ganó el talante de la intelectual entre la nobleza. Terry por su parte empezó a centrar una franca amistad con Sir Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill quien era considerado un gran estadista, con una gran capacidad de análisis que lo había llevado a alcanzar la habilidad de predecir los acontecimientos futuros, Sir Winston había sido gran amigo de su padre en otro tiempo, pero su proverbial testarudez, su resolución y su espíritu indomable lo pusieron frente a frente con el duque de Grandchester, condición que por su parte Terry admiraba profundamente, convirtiéndose Winston en su tutor como estadista parlamentario y de quien Terry absorbió su genio polifacético que lo llevo a conquistar la inmortalidad en el mundo de la política convirtiéndose en la voz de la conciencia de su país, una voz que sacudía los espíritus y les insuflaba grandes dosis de energía y valor. Aunque para muchos el tutor de Terry era considerado una pesada carga, para Terry se convirtió en un icono del aprendizaje en cuanto a las funciones de estadista que en un futuro tendría que tomar, era la personalidad polifacética de Winston a lo que lo llevaba a identificarse con Terry, pues en su juventud había sido el mismo rebelde que el joven inglés e igual que él se había inclinado por las artes como pintor, novelista y aviador, fue él y no el duque de Grandchester quien le abrió los ojos y las puertas del parlamento a Terry preparándolo para convertirse en un brillante estadista en breve tiempo. Antes de darse cuenta, habían pasado ya seis meses de su llegada a Inglaterra tiempo en que habían estado viviendo en el castillo del duque, mientras que entre fiestas e invitaciones Candy prestaba servicio en la fundación de la Enfermería Princesa Christian en Windsor, lo que resulto ser visto con muy buenos ojos ante los miembros de la realeza y que gano además la buena voluntad de la princesa Beatriz, tía de Terry hermana menor del duque pues ella junto con su hermana habían fundado esa enfermería.

Corría el mes de diciembre cuando Candy y Terry debieron hacer otro alto en sus vidas, entonces decidieron tomar residencia en Inglaterra por unos años de sus vidas, fue cuando Terry sugirió a Candy comprar un departamento en la zona más céntrica de Londres, para no tener que habitar en el castillo de su padre cada vez que debieran quedarse en la ciudad, e ir a vivir al distrito de Stratford-on-Avon, en Warwickshire en la casa que había sido asignada a Terry cuando se le dio el nombramiento de conde en esa localidad, la casa estaba ubicada a un lado del rio Upper Avon que fluía fácilmente, recibiendo el sol de la tarde de aquel invierno intenso. El aire fresco del río conquisto el corazón de Candy quien descubrió en su interior, que anhelaba vivir su vida en ese lugar, era una hermosa residencia espaciosa con acabados típicos de la región y el estudio con ventanales hacia la terraza que daba al jardín la enamoro fácilmente

Mientras que recorrían la residencia caminando a las orillas de rio **Terry** le conto: _-"¿Sabías que se dice que la historia de la muerte de Ofelia de la obra Hamlet, nació de un hecho de la vida real, acontecido en este rio?"-_ le dijo con un tono de voz entre serio y de advertencia

 **Candy** volteo a verlo con curiosidad: _-"Ofelia se muere ahogada, ¿no es así?"-_

 **Terry** asintió con actitud grave: _-"Se dice que una niña llamada Jane Shaxspere, que posiblemente era prima de Shakespeare, que se ahogó en 1569 al caer al agua cuando recogía flores junto a la represa de un molino"-_

 **Candy** se volvió a verlo nerviosamente al recordar que el molino en cuestión quedaba precisamente muy cerca de su casa: _-"Terry"-_ murmuro bajito: _-"¿Lo que me estás diciendo es en verdad o solo estas pretendiendo asustarme?"-_

 **Terry** contuvo la risa: _-"Es completamente la verdad Pecosa… ¿No me digas que aún le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?"-_

 **Candy** abrió los ojos llenos de temor e inquietud: _-"N…no… ¿por… porque les voy a tener miedo?"-_

 **Terry** la miro actuando seriedad y miedo: _-"Bueno porque ahora mismo viene la niña ahogada detrás de ti"-_

 **Candy** pego un grito desaforado y quiso salir corriendo pero las manos de Terry no se lo permitieron, lo único que hizo fue abrazarse fuertemente de él, para luego bajo el sopor del susto empezar a escuchar los estertores de la risa de Terry bajo su pecho, levantó la cabeza para descubrir a su esposo atacado de la risa: _-"¡Terryyy!, ¿por qué me asustas de esa forma?, eres…. ¿acaso nunca vas a cambiar?"-_

 **Terry** la abrazaba muy fuerte mientras seguía riéndose: _-"Lo siento, no creí que te asustaras de verdad…"-_ seguía riéndose: _-"Mira Candy la historia es verdad, pero ni hay ningún fantasma"-_ no podía parar de reír ante la mirada atónita de Candy: _-"Ya perdóname, sirvió el susto porque de pretexto te abracé"-_ la apretó más cerca de él

 **Candy** se rio bajito al recordar al tigre y la serpiente en la villa de Escocia: _-"Eres increíble, con tus actuaciones me confundes muy fácilmente, y la verdad es que si te creí que había alguien detrás de mí"-_ termino riéndose junto con él

En Strafford Terry encontró proyectos de trabajo apenas si toco el distrito, sin embargo todo eso lo dejo en segundo término pues había decidido realizar un viaje relámpago a América, para supervisar las empresas que tenían allá así como ir a supervisar el crecimiento de la construcción que había dejado en el edificio en que estaba ubicado su departamento

Candy recibió con gran entusiasmo la noticia pues la propuesta de Terry incluía pasar de nueva cuenta las fiestas navideñas en Lakewood en la casa Pony, y de ser posible pasar de nuevo el fin de año en compañía de sus queridos amigos en Chicago más tarde regresarían a Nueva York a despedirse del departamento y recolectar sus cosas para llevarlas con ellos a Inglaterra en donde habían decidido tener su residencia permanente

En el hogar con tristeza y contento Terry encontró que el pequeño Raymond había sido adoptado por una familia burguesa y por lo que pudo investigar en el breve tiempo que estuvo ahí, supo que Raymond era un niño muy feliz con esa pareja de esposos que por algún motivo no habían podido procrear hijos propios, así que lo adoraban y cuidaban sin repartir su cariño con nadie más sino con el pequeño adoptado.

Encontraron también la noticia del recién descubierto embarazo de Patty que llevaba ya tres meses de gestación, lo mismo que Annie quien ahora se encontraba a la espera de su segundo bebe

En Chicago volvieron a sorprenderse con la nueva acompañante de Albert una preciosa joven castaña de nombre Jennifer

En Nueva York empaquetaron y embarcaron todas sus pertenencias y dieron paso a la continuidad de la construcción del edificio pues aún quedaban algunos meses para que concluyera la edificación total del inmueble, se despidieron del departamento y Candy tomo la 'dulce Candy' que, como Terry repetía con frecuencia había seguido resistiendo estoicamente a los diferentes cambios de temperatura, ahora que viajaría de nueva cuenta a una zona fría atravesando el atlántico, Terry imagino que no resistiría.

También Terry superviso las empresas que les correspondían de Nueva York y así como los avances de las películas sonoras y también compraron un nuevo modernismo, un tocadiscos del sello Columbia Records y varios discos con dos caras grabadas con la música que a ambos les agradaba escuchar y bailar

A su llegada a Inglaterra fueron directamente a su casa en Strafford en donde llevaron todas las pertenencias de Terry que aún quedaban en el castillo de su padre

 **Candy** entro al estudio entusiasta con una jarra de limonada y luego de observar todos los libros regados por el piso, los sillones y el escritorio, sus ojos brillaron con diversión: _-"¡Mmm!, temo que he tomado una mala decisión, 'libros, tú, yo y limonada' en un mismo lugar puede convertirse en una combinación riesgosa, ¿no es verdad Terry?"-_ le dijo con una risilla en los labios

 **Terry** alzo la vista desde el piso donde se encontraba tratando de organizar los libros de medicina de Candy, luego entrecerró los ojos: _-"No sé porque siempre olvido lo perversa que puedes llegar a hacer Lady Pecosa"_ \- le dijo riéndose al evocar el recuerdo

 **Candy** se rio y puso la limonada lejos en una mesita: _-"Perversa o no, será mejor organizar estos libros antes de acercar la limonada, ¡míralos!"-_ señalo un bulto de libros: _-"Los pobrecitos empezaron a temblar en cuanto me vieron acercar la limonada hacia ti"-_ termino riéndose a carcajadas

 **Terry** la tumbo sobre la alfombra en venganza para hacerle cosquillas: _-"Tarzán Pecosa entrometida, te voy a dar el castigo que te mereces por burlarte de tu esposo"-_ ….la limonada y los libros quedaron en el olvido, hasta el día siguiente cuando luego de despertar tumbados y desnudos en la alfombra los dos continuaron acomodando las obras de Shakespeare y otras obras más a un lado de los libros de medicina de Candy

Días después **Candy** despertó sin su marido a su lado, se levantó curiosa a buscarlo y sorpresivamente lo encontró en el jardín, la 'dulce Candy' estaba a su lado: _-"¿Qué haces Terry?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"Buenos días dormilona, el jardinero me dijo que es en esta parte en donde está la mejor tierra, para que esta 'estoica rosa' crezca lo más abundante y fácilmente posible, y también me dijo que esta es la mejor temporada para trasplantarla"-_

 **Candy** lo miro con curiosidad, estaba arrodillado en la tierra con los guantes puestos y había hecho un hoyo en el suelo, tenía algo de tierra mezclada con abono y fertilizante a un lado, le sonrió: _-"Ya veo que vas muy avanzado"-_

 **Terry** se rio con suspicacia: _-"Si, es solo que he tenido que parar, porque no tengo idea de cómo sacar el rosal de la maceta y ponerlo en la tierra sin lastimarlo"-_

 **Candy** se rio abiertamente: _-"Vaya pues para ser bueno con esto de las rosas, sí que te falta algo de experiencia, aunque por lo que veo vas muy bien hasta ahora… solo espero no te conviertas en 'delicado' más adelante"-_ le dijo con risa evocando lo que él mismo había dicho sobre Anthony cuando ella le conto que cultivaba rosas

 **Terry** la miro seriamente: _-"Yo no creo tener necesidad de explicarte lo contrario"-_ la recorrió con la vista muy sugerentemente, tanto que Candy se ruborizo: _-"¿Verdad esposa mía?"-_ luego le sonrió con dulzura: _-"Ven ayúdame Candy, ponte los guantes, yo voy a sacar la plantita con la pala y tú la detienes y la pones en el hoyo, me dijo el jardinero que hay que evitar que se quede sin tierra lo más posible, así que toma toda la tierra que puedas con tus manos"-_

Cuando terminaron de sembrarla, **Candy** suspiro: _-"Espero que realmente sea estoicamente fuerte este rosal y florezca esta próxima primavera, no se la encargare a los jardineros y me hare cargo de ella personalmente"-_

 **Terry** se levantó del suelo junto con ella y le paso un brazo por la cintura: _-"Puedes traer otros rosales si quieres, o solo pídeselos al jardinero, yo, solo quería poner está aquí, porque ha permanecido con nosotros desde unos días después de que nos volvimos a ver y porque me recuerda a esa parte de tu niñez en la que yo no estuve presente en tu vida"-_

 **Candy** lo miro con atención, descubriendo a un esposo tan sereno y seguro de sí mismo que la fascino: _-"¿Sabes que me gusta?, que nació del primer brote que Anthony creo, pero especialmente, que fue algo que yo creía que había perdido para siempre y que has sido tú quien lo ha encontrado para mí y me lo ha dado de vuelta, es interesante como nos puede sorprender la vida ¿no crees?"-_

 **Terry** la miro tiernamente y luego la beso profundamente encendiendo su anhelo por ella: _-"Muy bellas palabras esposa mía, pero ahora preciso llevarte conmigo a nuestra alcoba"-_ Candy lo miro sorprendida: _-"Sí, que no te sorprenda, hay algo relacionado con la delicadeza que yo tengo que explicarte ampliamente"-_ le dijo traviesamente alzándola en brazos y llevándola a su habitación

Terry pudo supervisar personalmente el crecimiento de su propia compañía de teatro haciendo las veces de director y solo actuaba como actor invitado en la Royal Shakespeare Company, la compañía más grande del mundo de teatro clásico, que representa durante todo el año las mejores obras de Shakespeare, misma en la cual volvió a representar a Hamlet y luego de dos largas temporadas se convirtió en actor residente de esa compañía

En tanto Candy continuaba con su labor voluntariado en la Enfermería Princesa Christian en Windsor, pero algunos meses después supo que Alexander Fleming había regresado a Inglaterra en el St. Mary's Hospital de Londres con sus investigaciones y al darse cuenta de la estancia de ella en ese país la invito a continuar trabajando a su lado como su asistente mientras ella por su parte decidió seguir especializándose ahora como médico bacterióloga en la Escuela de medicina del Hospital St Mary, así que mientras Terry se preparaba de la mano de Churchill como estadista en el parlamento, respaldado por la universidad de Oxford en la carrera de Leyes, Candy se especializaba más en su carrera médica, y aunque permanecían cuatro días en el departamento de Londres, viajaban continuamente a Stratford-Avon en donde felizmente vivían y mientras Candy asumía el papel de esposa y señora de la casa Terry se concentraba en sus actividades actorales, tanto como director de su propia compañía, como actor residente de la Royal Shakespeare Compañía

La vida parecía trascurrir tranquila acumulando tiempos durante tres tranquilos y placenteros años trascurría el 1926, año en que Terry recibió el grado de doctorado en Leyes y al mismo tiempo se convirtió en primer actor de la Royal Shakespeare Company simultáneamente que dirigía su propia compañía y Candy obtuvo el grado de medico bacterióloga llevando con ella además su especialidad como enfermera de cirugía e instrumentista y la especialidad en cardiología

Mientras juntos en la intimidad de su hogar festejaban sus logros profesionales, planteando el nuevo curso que tomarían en sus vidas, pues Terry deseaba concentrarse más tiempo en el teatro y no asumir los cargos que el ducado le requería sino hasta la muerte de su padre, y Candy planteaba el seguir prestando su voluntariado como médico cirujano en elHospital St Mary al mismo tiempo que continuaba apoyando a Alexander en su investigación, aquella tarde por decisión de ambos acordaron que permanecerían solo tres días en Londres y regresarían los siguientes cuatro días a su hogar en Strafford, fue entonces cuando por medio de la recién creada línea telefónica tras atlántica recibieron una llamada en su propia casa, era Albert quien desde siempre se comunicaba vía telefónica o por correspondencia con Terry, ahora lo hacía de esta forma para darles aquella triste noticia que embargo sus corazones sumiéndolos en un profundo dolor, Albert les informo de la lamentable pérdida de Elisa Legan, según la llamada de Albert había muerto por una severa caída por las escaleras desde el segundo piso, presentando varias fracturas en los huesos, hemorragias, lesiones internas yhematomas subdurales ocasionados por un traumatismo craneoencefálico, sin embargo algunos de los sirvientes de la casa hablaban de que la señora había sido sorprendida por su esposo con un amante razón por la cual había perdido la cordura hasta matarla a golpes, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar de ello pues temían que el diplomático tomara medidas severas hacia ellos. Los tres hijos varones de Elisa continuarían viviendo bajo la potestad del padre sin que los miembros de la familia Legan o Andley pudieran hacer nada al respecto. Esta noticia sumió al matrimonio Grandchester en una profunda pena, Candy opto por tomar algunos días de descanso en su propia casa, mientras que Terry continúo con sus obligaciones.

Fue un día de esos cuando Terry viajo a Londres a realizar algunas gestiones, era media mañana cuando visitó la parte superior del mercado de las pulgas en Londres, estaba buscando algunos utensilios de segunda mano para utilizarlos en las escenografías de una representación de su compañía de teatro, entonces vio la pintura, le tomó sólo una mirada para comprender de inmediato que uno de entre tantos cuadros representaba al 'hogar de Pony', al instante reconoció un maravilloso mes de mayo, cubierto por el trébol blanco y ranúnculos y rodeado la casa con frondosos árboles de un verde profundo, la hierba suave larga, sin pensarlo un momento la compro. Cuando llego de vuelta a su casa era ya cerca de la madrugada, y no le sorprendió encontrar a Candy despierta esperándolo

En cuanto **Candy** lo vio entrar en el auto salió corriendo a la puerta a recibirlo con un abrazo: _-"¡Regresaste!, bienvenido, creí que, si se te había hecho muy tarde te quedarías a dormir en Londres"-_

 **Terry** la recibió con los brazos abiertos: _-"¿Cómo crees que yo haría eso?, si lo hubiera pensado te hubiera llevado conmigo, pero fue bueno que no te llevara, porque he traído algo para ti"-_ saco un paquete del auto y entraron juntos en la casa: _-"Mira Lady Pecosa he encontrado algo que estoy seguro es especialmente para ti"-_ entonces saco del paquete una pintura al óleo de tamaño 55 x 33 cm el cual colgaba en su marco hecho a mano, ella enmudeció al contemplar la pintura: _-"Candy, no puedo dejar de pensar que es una coincidencia milagrosa, que esto ocurrió precisamente ahora, para ayudarnos a estar de buen humor, ¿no crees?"-_

 **Candy** tomo el cuadro en sus manos, contemplándolo azorada: _-"Es que no sólo retrata la vista que se puede disfrutar mirando hacia abajo desde la colina de Pony, parece como si estuviéramos de pie frente al paisaje contemplando el hogar"-_ entonces Candy descubrió la firma de Slim: _-"Mira hay una firma en un rincón, un poco a la vista, dice, 'Slim', ¡Oh Terry!"-_ se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando recordó al niño: _-"Siento que se me rompe el corazón, recuerdas que te platique de él, Slim era el mulato de ojos grises de aspecto triste, que al caer la noche siempre lloraba, tengo muy presente aquel día cuando Slim estaba llorando en el cielo teñido de rojo por la puesta de sol... y yo me preguntaba si, a pesar de que acaba de nacer, él recordaba el momento en que fue abandonado"-_

 **Terry** la miro con ojos amorosos, enjugándole las lágrimas: _-"Ten cuidado de no mojar la pintura de Slim, mira fíjate bien, estamos en esa foto, Candy, siempre estamos allí, parados en la colina mirando el hogar"-_

 **Candy** sonrió entre lágrimas: _-"Es verdad me da la impresión de que en cualquier momento vamos a salir corriendo de la casa a jugar con los niños del hogar"-_ Candy paso los dedos suavemente por la pintura: _-"Su tacto es preciso y delicado, Slim es el único que puede pintar la Casa Pony como lo era entonces con el fin de hacerla revivir al instante ante nuestros ojos"-_

 **Terry** la abrazo cálidamente: _-"Ciertamente allí esta Slim y también hay otros, parece que en cualquier momento las chirriantes puertas de madera vieja se van a abrir y tu madre la señorita Pony va a surgir repentinamente echando la búsqueda de los niños"-_

 **Candy** sonrió: _-"Si a mí me parece que de pronto va a salir Tom persiguiendo a Annie para molestarla y también yo estoy ahí..."-_

 **Terry** la beso en la frente: _-"Sabes que desde que nos reencontramos creo en los milagros, y este me lo parece… es increíble encontrar la pintura del Hogar de Pony en un mercadillo de Londres, ¿No es un regalo maravilloso?"-_

 **Candy** mucho más serena y contenta: _-"Tienes razón y no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿Por qué la pintura de Slim, el hijo adoptivo de un herrero, está en un lugar tan lejos de Estados Unidos como en Londres?"-_

 **Terry** le pregunto curioso: _-"¿A él lo adopto un herrero?"-_

 **Candy** asintió: _-"Si, en realidad no sé muy bien como sucedió cuando regresé a la casa de Pony, Slim ya se había ido, al parecer, había sido adoptado por un herrero en una ciudad lejana. Mis madres estaban muy molestas de que Slim se fuera a vivir a un mundo que no tenía nada que ver con la pintura, aún tengo vívidamente en la mente la frase de la señorita Pony, ella dijo que 'le hubiera gustado que ese niño ... pudiera estudiar pintura', era un niño terriblemente tímido, me parece que si te había platicado sobre él, que menudo se orinaba en la cama siempre trató de poner remedio sin ser detectado, recuerdo que Slim me quería mucho, era una figurilla delgado y frágil, casi no jugaba, por lo que se gastó todo su tiempo dibujando"-_

 **Terry** continuo buscando confortarla: _-"Lo único que podemos adivinar es que su vida, como la tuya, seguramente no ha sido fácil, y sin embargo mira, Slim no se ha olvidado de hacer su pintura, ¿sabes?, de pronto me da la impresión de que Slim hizo esta pintura especialmente pare ti"-_ Candy suspiro: _-"Ya sé, se me ocurre ponerla aquí en la sala de estar de nuestro estudio, por encima de la consola, colocada de tal manera que siempre este visible desde cualquier lugar, ¿Te parece Candy?"-_

Con una dulce sonrisa **Candy** asintió: _-"Le escribiré una carta a mis madres contándoles que has encontrado este cuadro de Slim"-_

 **Terry** asintió mientras subía en una silla y acomodaba el cuadro en su lugar: _-"Candy, quizá si fuéramos al mercadillo, tu pudieras ver a Slim, hace mucho tiempo que no lo vez, pero quizá lo pudieras identificar"-_

 **Candy** lo miro ilusionada: _-"Es verdad Terry, si el propio Slim te hubiera vendido el cuadro tu ni tan solo lo hubieras imaginado que era él, sin embargo si voy yo puede haber mayor posibilidad de encontrarlo"-_

 **Terry** la miro sonriente: _-"Pecosa pero no pongas muy altas tus expectativas, quizá no lo encontráramos, no sabemos en qué fecha habrá pintado el cuadro, ni si él vino aquí de paso solamente, quizá se le presento alguna oportunidad en Francia, allá son las mejores escuelas de Arte por este tiempo"-_

 **Candy** : _-"Tienes razón no debo ilusionarme mucho, sin embargo si me gustaría organizar una búsqueda, seria grato si llegáramos a encontrarnos"-_ Terry accedió pensando que eso ayudaría a Candy a distraerse de la tristeza por la pérdida de Elisa.

Después de dos semanas de intensa búsqueda no se logró llegar muy lejos con las pistas de Slim, lo que si llego fue la carta de las madres de **Candy** y ella leyó la misiva en compañía de Terry _: -"¡Oh Candy, ahora, el hogar de Pony es aún más maravilloso que antes, nos sentimos muy contentas de tener noticias de Slim y saber que después de todo nunca abandono sus sueños, la señorita Paulinne y yo pensamos que lo mejor es que tú te quedes con esa pintura, debes cuidarla mucho y mantenerla siempre cerca de ti. Nosotros creemos que esto es una situación planificada especialmente para ti, porque a pesar de que te encuentres lejos, tienes al hogar de Pony siempre cerca, en tu sala de estar en donde nos dices que Terry la puso para ti, y eso te servirá para recordar que siempre aquí hay un lugar donde tú puedes volver... igual que Terry nosotros pensamos que Slim ha pintado este cuadro sólo para ti"-_ después de leer la carta Candy se levantó y se paró frente a la pintura

 **Terry** se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda _: -"Lo vez Pecosa, también tus madres piensan que este cuadro es para ti, para que permanezca aquí con nosotros"-_

 **Candy** suspiro: _-"Me gustaría tanto visitarlas nuevamente, hace tanto tiempo que no las veo"-_

 **Terry** sonrió y la hizo volverse hacia él: _-"¿A ti nunca se te quitara lo tramposa?"-_ , Candy sonrió ante la pregunta: _-"Te aprovechas siempre de la situación para que me resulte imposible no complacerte"-_

La sonrisa de **Candy** se hizo más extensa: _-"¿Eso quiere decir que si iremos?"-_

 **Terry** la acerco un poco más con su abrazo: _-"Si Lady Pecosa, pero aun no, todavía debo concluir la temporada del teatro, y en cuanto esa temporada termine debemos acompañar a mi propia compañía a una gira por todo Gran Bretaña, y yo estaba pensando que sería una buena ocasión para despejarnos un poco de tanto trabajo, la gira de ellos termina diciembre en Edimburgo, y quizá pudiéramos pasar la temporada navideña y de fin de año en la villa de Escocia, ¿cómo te parece?, ¿te gustaría?"-_

 **Candy** le sonríe quedo: _-"Toda la idea me parece encantadora, sobre todo la parte de regresar a Escocia, solo…"-_

 **Terry** entrecierra los ojos adivinando lo que ella le va a decir: _-"Solo…. ¿qué?..."_

 **Candy** continua: _-"Solo que en ningún momento escuche la palabra América…"-_

 **Terry** se rio abiertamente: _-"Yo sabía que eso es lo que me ibas a decir… bueno no te inquietes Lady Pecosa, sucede que he estado en contacto con nuestros amigos 'inventores vocacionales' especialmente con Lee Forest y me han dicho que junto con la productora con la que nos asociamos la Warner Brothers, hemos logrado un sistema sonoro eficaz, llamado Vitaphone, consistente en la grabación de las bandas sonoras musicales y los textos hablados en grandes discos que se van sincronizando con la acción de la pantalla dándole mayor calidad a la película sonora, ahora mismo han empezado a rodar una película con este nuevo sistema y estará lista para el año entrante, entonces yo pensé que siendo he invertido ahí una buena cantidad de dinero, pues sería bueno asistir a la premier de esa película, de paso reviso personalmente la construcción del edificio, que aunque sé que debe encontrarse en perfecto estado si Archie se hizo cargo de eso, es bueno que, visitemos y veamos como ha quedado nuestro nuevo departamento, tal vez quedarnos por allá un tiempo, lo suficiente para visitar a tus madres, y descansar un poco de Inglaterra, ¿te parece?"-_

 **Candy** hacía rato estaba casi pegando brincos de felicidad: _-"¡Terry!, gracias me siento muy feliz, en realidad no es necesario que nos quedemos tanto, me basta con visitar el hogar cuando menos un par de días"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Solo si me prometes cocinar junto con la hermana María esas deliciosas galletas de pasas"-_ le sugirió sonriente, luego la abrazo, había contemplado esa idea y planeado todo ese proyecto desde una semana antes cuando decidió retirar a Candy de Londres, especialmente de su padre el duque, había discutido fuertemente con él por causa de que Candy no se hubiera embarazado en los cuatro años de matrimonio, y aun que Terry le insistía que no podían saber si era Candy la responsable de no tener hijos, el duque reclamaba que ella debía hacer algo para buscar un embarazo, pues la descendencia de Terry era la que iba a asegurar su posteridad, Terry le había pedido entre enojos que dejara a Candy en paz y que ni por error se le ocurriera llegar a molestarla y ante la mirada atónita de Eleonor, Terry se atrevió a lanzar una amenaza de muerte a su padre, al final de la discusión los dos quedaron aparentemente tranquillos el duque prometió no molestar más a Candy, sin embargo Terry no se sintió completamente seguro de ello y decidió, que mantener a Candy lejos de la presencia de su padre era una buena opción, primero para protegerla y segundo con la esperanza de que en ese lapso de tiempo se diera por fin un embarazo.

Luego de la gira, la temporada en Escocia resulto muy agradable, un año atrás Terry había mandado a hacer reparaciones, y desde el momento en que Candy entro, se sintió invadida por el recuerdo, durante ese tiempo, pasearon juntos a caballo, muy contentos puesto que Teodora tenia ahora dos crías de tres y dos años cada una, lo que llenaba de orgullo a Terry, pasaban las tardes tocando el piano y Candy jugaba a tocar otros instrumentos como el violín, mientras Terry lo tocaba de verdad, aquello le recordó la broma de la abuela Martha en el colegio y ambos se rieron mucho con el recuerdo…

Después del festejo del cumpleaños de Terry en febrero del 1927 Terry y Candy regresaron a América, un año y medio en América trascurrió como un suspiro, desde la revisión de las empresas, una nueva obra de Shakespeare 'Cimbelino' en Nueva York en la que Terry protagonizo a Leonato Póstumo y Helen hacia el papel de su pareja como Imogen, hija de, rey de Britania

Poco tiempo después la Warner con el texto "aún no has oído nada" lanzó _El cantor de jazz_ la primera película sonora que esta vez alcanzó un éxito inmediato e inesperado entre el público, lo que lleno de contento a Terry, su esposa y los amigos inventores entre ellos Lee de Forest, quien ya estaba llevando a cabo una modificación más al sonido en las películas con el Movietone que grababa el sonido directamente en la película, en un banda lateral, proyecto que una vez más Terry continuo apoyando

 **Terry** , en la recepción, después de la película conversaba con su esposa: _-"En verdad me siento muy complacido, estoy seguro que esto se va a convertir en un existo internacional en muy poco tiempo"-_

 **Candy** aferrándose al brazo de su esposo: _-"Es realmente impresionante, por un momento durante la película me dio la impresión de que estuviera en el teatro, igual que tu pienso que será todo un éxito, me parece que las películas mudas comenzaran a verse en aprietos"-_

 **Charlie** : _-"Sin embargo aún las películas mudas tienen su gracia"-_

 **Terry** se volvió hacia la voz: _-"Chaplin, no sabía que estabas en la sala, ¿Cómo estas amigo?"-_

 **Charlie** : _-"Vaya Terry es una sorpresa verte, hace tiempo que no coincidíamos, fui a verte hace poco en el Chamberino, te felicito, tu pareces no tener límites como actor, cada vez te superas más a ti mismo, supe que eres actor principal en la compañía Shakespeare royal en Inglaterra"-_

 **Terry** le sonríe: _-"Si gracias hace tiempo tengo el honor de que me hubieran nombrado primer actor"-_ instintivamente abrazo a Candy acercándola más a si mismo

 **Charlie** : _-"Oh, bella dama, me parece que Terry se muestra reacio a presentarnos, soy Charles Spencer Chaplin, es usted realmente, exquisitamente bella"-_

 **Candy** percibió la tensión en el brazo de su esposo: _-"Es que no hace falta que mi esposo me presente señor Chaplin, puesto que ya nos había presentado con anterioridad hace algunos años, poco antes de que partiéramos a Inglaterra"-_

 **Charlie** : _-"Entonces si ya nos conocemos no tiene por qué llamarme ni señor, ni Chaplin, una mujer como usted puede llamarme simplemente Charlie"-_ le dijo coquetamente

 **Terry** respiro profundo: _-"Es suficiente Chaplin, supongo de nuevo no tienes novia y aunque andes a la búsqueda de alguna te sugiero que vuelvas tu vista en otra dirección"-_ Candy apenas si logro contener la risa ante la expresión del otro actor

 **Charlie** : _-"Terry amigo, tu deberías comprenderme, pasar por todo este amargo trago del cine sonoro, sin nadie que me consuele… y aunque tú también debes estar pasando por lo mismo, tu si tienes quien te consuele"-_

 **Candy** miro a Terry con curiosidad: _-"¿Pasar por lo mismo?"-_

 **Terry** le sonrió: _-"En eso Chaplin tiene razón Candy, seguramente el teatro bajara mucho sus entradas, el interés del público seguramente se va a centrar en la novedad"-_

 **Charlie** : _-"Bueno después de todo han sido tus recursos los que nos han dado al traste, económicamente te ira mejor a ti, y actoralmente, siempre puedes cambiar de actor de teatro a actor de cine, en realidad lo tienes todo resuelto, además de tener a tu lado a esta diosa de la belleza"-_ Candy sintió ruborizarse

 **Terry** percibió su reacción: _-"Por segunda ocasión es suficiente Chaplin, o me veré en la necesidad de interrumpir nuestro ya no tan agradable encuentro"-_

 **Charlie** : _-"Vamos Terry, para ti puede que no lo sea, pero para mí, vaya que es realmente agradable"-_ , dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Candy luego de recorrerla con la mirada

 **Candy** sintió que la tensión de su esposo iba en aumento y la propia también: _-"Agradezco señor Chaplin su adulaciones, sin embargo tal como usted lo ha dicho, soy una dama y le agradecería me tratara como tal, de otra forma este encuentro estará resultando poco grato también para mi"-_

 **Charlie** , la miro sorprendido y alzo las cejas: _-"Además de bella inteligente"-_ se volvió hacia Terry: _-"Las mujeres así no me agradan del todo, debe significarte un gran reto Terry… Así que, que dices Terry ¿te cambiaras del teatro al cine?"-_

 **Terry** le sonríe: _-"Sabes que soy un poco renuente a trabajar en cine, tanto como tú eres renuente al cine sonoro, pero en realidad no lo sé, nunca sabemos que habrá escrito en las siguientes páginas blancas"-_

 **Charlie** asiente: _-"Una expresión interesante la tuya, cuando hasta hoy has demostrado tener gran visión en tus proyectos financieros, me encantaría invitarlos a cenar, si no tienen algún otro plan"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Realmente seria grato para mi continuar la velada contigo, sin embargo temo que si, tenemos ya otro plan en mente"-_ en eso vio que se acercaban a ellos Archie, Annie, Albert y otra chica, presionando levemente la mano de Candy le señalo a los amigos: _-"De hecho, parece que nuestros invitados ya están aquí"-_ ambos se despidieron de Chaplin y se dirigieron hacia el grupo de los cuatro

Mientras llegaban a ellos **Candy** le susurro en broma: _-"Yo creía que tu amigo era mudo"-_

 **Terry** sin poder contener una escandalosa carcajada la abrazo como reclamo, y no lograba parar de reír cuando casi llegaban con sus amigos, entonces le comento por lo bajo a Candy: _-"Una nueva chica, temo que Albert se está convirtiendo en un Chaplin cualquiera"-_ Candy le dedico una mirada de preocupación mientras llegaban con sus amigos

 **Candy** los saludo a todos, incluyendo a Sydney la chica en turno de Albert: _-"Hola creímos que nuestras invitaciones no les habían llegado a tiempo, no los vimos en la sala"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Hola, a mí me pareció verte a ti Annie, pero no estuve seguro"-_

 **Annie** : _-"Es que ustedes estaban muy adelante en la sala y como entramos cuando estaba casi por iniciar nos asignaron otros lugares, pero nosotros si los vimos a ustedes, solo que nos detuvo un amigo de Archie cuando veníamos para acá, hay mucha gente"-_

 **Albert** : _-"Si, es verdad será mejor, salir a buscar otro lugar menos ruidoso"-_

 **Terry** le sonríe: _-"¿No te gusta el jazz Albert?, acaso eres de los que piensan que es solo el regreso de la música salvaje?"-_ Albert le dirigió una mueca de desagrado: _-"Sin embargo hay muchas gentes que lo disfrutamos mucho, es un tanto más alegre que el blues, ¿no te parece?"-_

 **Albert** : _-"La verdad prefiero la melancolía del Blues"-_ todos lo vieron con curiosidad

 **Terry** : _-"No te haremos sufrir entonces, vamos ya he reservado en un lugar"-_ Fue una noche agradable entre conversaciones, baile y risas.

Por algunos días **Terry** estuvo atendiendo a los negocios con Albert y Archie: _-"¿Cómo va lo de la inversión en la aviación comercial?, en Inglaterra ha evolucionado bastante, los vuelos de Londres a Paris son muy populares, tengo algunas ideas que podríamos manejar"-_

 **Archie** le sonrió: _-"Sí yo también tengo algunas ideas y buenas noticias al respecto, solo que Albert parece poco interesado"-_

 **Terry** mira con sorpresa a Albert: _-"Pero si fuiste tú mismo quien sugirió esta inversión cuando Candy y yo nos casamos Albert"-_

 **Albert** sonrió pensativo: _-"Es cierto, veámoslo entonces"-_

 **Archie** : _-"Las buenas noticias es que esta listo un nuevo modelo el Douglas DC-3 es muy seguro y confortable y puede transportar 21 pasajeros a una velocidad de crucero de 300 km/h, lo que significa que podemos atravesar el país en casi apenas 18 horas, y siendo que fuimos de los primeros inversionistas en esos menesteres, tenemos el privilegio de ser los primeros en comprar"-_

 **Terry** : _-"Eso significaría la creación de nuevos puestos laborales, ¿no te parece Albert?"-_

 **Albert** sonrió, por primera vez entusiasmado por el proyecto: _-"Esto me está resultando más atractivo, veamos que ideas tienen"-_ Archie y Terry soltaron una letanía de ideas, que favorecían por mucho tanto a los usuarios como a una buena cantidad de personas al ir creando nuevas fuentes de empleo, más tarde George los acompaño, hasta que lograron definir un proyecto al que darían inicio inmediatamente.

 **Archie** guardo silencio luego de concluir: _-"Por un instante recordé a Stear, quizá sería uno de nuestros mejores apoyos en esto de los tecnicismos, si estuviera aquí, sería un gran apoyo en ese rubro"-_

 **Terry** sonrió reflexivo: _-"Tienes razón, hace unos días Candy mencionaba algo parecido con eso de la evolución del cine, tendremos que conformarnos con que ese 'inventor vocacional', nos guie desde el cielo"-_ Albert y Archie se rieron por el comentario

 **Annie** mientras tanto se daba vuelo arrastrando a Candy con ella de tienda en tienda por la 5ta. Avenida: _-"Candy es fantástico que sepas conducir, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que esto pudiera ser útil de alguna forma, hasta he pensado pedirle a Archie que me enseñe a conducir también, como te enseño Terry"-_

 **Candy** la miro con desgano: _-"Annie, no te parece que ya es tarde, estoy cansada y necesito comer, además ya no caben más cajas en el auto"-_ le sonrió a la cara de desilusión de Annie: _-"Además señora Cornwell, yo tengo que ir al departamento antes de que Terry regrese, me gusta esperarlo, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Archie, que por cierto no le he agradecido aun, la remodelación del edificio quedo grandiosa, y la decoración de nuestro nuevo departamento es maravillosa, dime la verdad Annie, tú le ayudaste en la remodelación, ¿no es verdad?"-_

 **Annie** se ruborizo un poco: _-"Me gusta decorar, Candy, sabes veo un lugar a aunque este todo revuelto, puedo imaginar cómo sería si le hiciera algunos cambios y pues bueno, casi siempre quedan lindos"-_

 **Candy** se rio feliz: _-"Annie quizá debieras explorar un poco más, quizá esa sea tu verdadera vocación, yo jamás podría decorar algún lugar, el departamento nuestro y los demás que pude ver son hermosos, eso ha permitido que Terry pueda hacer mejores cobros a los inquilinos recuperando su inversión y obteniendo ganancias, yo estoy segura que si tú le propusieras a otro arrendador hacer lo mismo aceptaría encantado, ¿no te parece Annie?"-_

 **Annie** : _-"No lo sé, quizá tengas razón, vivimos aquí casi la mitad del año y la otra mitad en Chicago, aunque lo de los bebes me quita algo de tiempo y más ahora que ya son tres, pero… eso de decorar realmente me gusta"-_ guardo silencio por un momento, luego continuo cautelosa: _-"Candy, y eso de los bebes, ¿tú y Terry no…?"-_

 **Candy** le sonrió la más alegre que pudo: _-"Terry y yo pensamos que llegaran cuando estén listos, aunque en verdad no sé porque se estén demorando tanto, a veces temo que no llegaran nunca"-_ luego se le apago un poco la voz: _-"No lo sé Annie, la verdad intuyo que Terry me ha sacado de Inglaterra para protegerme, porque la familia de allá espera que él tenga descendencia…"-_ luego volvió a su ánimo habitual: _-"Quizá debiéramos ir a Paris, ya ves que dicen que los niños vienen de allá"-_

 **Annie** se sonrió: _-"Candy, nunca cambiaras, siempre igual, no te inquietes, estoy segura que llegaran, pero si por algo vas a Paris, por favor no dudes en invitarme, las tiendas de allá deben ser fabulosas"-_ Candy soltó una carcajada ante el inevitable comentario de su amiga.

Los meses en Nueva York entre los negocios, el teatro y un trabajo voluntariado de Candy trascurrieron con gran velocidad, especialmente mientras acompaño a Terry por una gira por la provincia noreste del país, que duro casi tres meses, el invierno llego de nuevo y ambos decidieron pasar las fiestas navideñas en Lakewood, acompañando a los niños del hogar

 **Candy** miraba melancólicamente por la ventana del salón del mirador, cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de su esposo, suspiro: _-"¿Terry, tú crees que realmente algún día vayamos a tener bebes?"-_ días previos habían estado en la inauguración de un hotel de Niel y habían conocido a los hijos de Elisa tres chiquitines que, aunque igual de egoístas que su madre, habían quedado perplejos por la presencia de los Grandchester, y Candy pudo identificar en sus ojos la tristeza y la soledad de no tener a su madre con ellos, el más pequeño de ellos se atrevió a pedirles que fueran ellos sus papás, ya que él no tenía una mamá y que su papá era demasiado enojón para su gusto, todo esto ante la mirada iracunda y triste de Sarah la abuela de ellos.

Desde entonces **Terry** había notado una mirada triste en Candy y pensando que serviría, fueron juntos a visitar la tumba de Elisa, aunque no fuera de su agrado visitar tumbas, lo hizo para alentar a Candy, sin embargo la melancolía de Candy no decrecía, ahora entendía cada vez más el motivo: _-"Candy, No creo que vayamos a tener bebes, estoy seguro de eso, es solo que están tomando su tiempo para llegar, y lo mejor será no apresurarlos, ¿no te parece Pecas?, y si tienes tanta prisa por un bebe, siempre podemos adoptar uno, los niños del hogar son todos hermosos"-_

 **Candy** lo vio reflexiva: _-"Terry en verdad, ¿tú crees que podrías elegir a solo uno de ellos?"-_

 **Terry** se sonrió: _-"Eso es verdad, temo que no podría, por eso lo mejor es continuar apoyándolos a todos para que tengan la mejor educación, por cierto ahora que hemos iniciado los vuelos comerciales, he logrado que dejemos estipulado al consorcio completo , 10 becas de estudios superiores para los niños del hogar, así que además de estar tomando clases de música, y las ordinarias, algunos de ellos a los que no adopten y que tengan interés por superarse podrán contar con ese recurso"-_

 **Candy** sonrió contenta: _-"Eso es maravilloso Terry, ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?"-_

 **Terry** se rio más tranquilo al verla contenta de nuevo: _-"Bueno, me lo estaba reservando para quitarte esa cara de tristeza que tenías, todo va a salir bien Candy, no sé cómo pero confía en que todo será bien, piensa en nosotros mismos, cuando yo más pensaba que ya te había perdido para siempre y más hundido me sentía, fue cuando nos encontramos en ese tren y desde entonces no he podido hacer otra cosa sino ser feliz a tu lado"-_

 **Candy** se abrazó de él recargando la cabeza en su hombro: _-"Tu ¿realmente crees que todo saldrá bien?, tengo 29 años, casi todas la mujeres casadas a mi edad tienen por lo menos dos hijos, cuando no tienen 6 o 7, Annie ya tiene tres y Patty va por el tercero"-_

 **Terry** se rio: _-"¡Jajajaja!, Candy pues si esa es la idea entonces no habría problema de adoptar a todos los niños del hogar"-_

 **Candy** lo miro con enfado _: -"¡Terry!, no te rías de mí, solo decía lo que he visto, hay mujeres que tienen hasta 10 hijos y otras que tienen 14 y hasta más"-_ le dijo abriendo los ojos enormes

 **Terry** aun sonreía: _-"Tu entonces deja de presionarte, ya vendrán los que sean, recuerda Candy, nunca sabemos que habrá escrito entre las páginas blancas de nuestras vidas, solo debemos tratar de esforzarnos por hacer lo mejor para que la letra salga bonita, ¿Si Pecosa?"_ \- ella asintió más tranquila: _-"Entonces ven conmigo, vamos a cabalgar un rato antes de la comida_ "-. Candy disfruto mucho de la sensación del reencuentro con los viejos recuerdos, sin embargo también experimentaba la extrañez de que quizá esa sería la última ocasión que los podría recorrer de tal forma, le dio la impresión de que debía despedirse de todo por última vez, y le gusto hacerlo en compañía de Terry. La navidad paso en hogar de Pony, comiendo gran cantidad de galletas de pasas y disfrutando plenamente tanto de los niños como de la compañía de las madres de Candy, un fin de año más lo pasaron en Chicago como lo habían hecho años atrás, en compañía de sus más cercanos y queridos amigos, Annie, Archie, Tom, Patty, Albert y en esta ocasión Sydney, aunque George y su esposa no los acompañaron esta vez.

Iniciado el año 1928, Terry le dio la sorpresa a Candy de que había aceptado grabar una película, por lo que se quedarían seis meses más en América, aunque lo tendrían que pasar en Hollywood, viajaron en los nuevos vuelos comerciales que habían implementado y fueron de los primeros usuarios de su propia empresa en disfrutar de viajar en los aviones para 21 pasajeros, pero la máxima alegría de Candy fue al descubrir que Terry había conseguido el mismo departamento que habían compartido años atrás en Beverly Hills, el 812-5 de la ave Santa Mónica.

En esta ocasión **Terry** seria el protagonista de un largo metraje llamado 'Tarzán y su compañera': _-"Y si ya te puedes empezar a reír… 'yo voy a hacer Tarzán'"-_ pero Terry todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Candy ya estaba completamente roja de la risa, Terry también se reía junto con ella: _-"Al fin que no te vas a reír tanto cuando haga el desnudo que tengo que hacer 'Tarzán Pecosa', sí, recuerda que Tarzán es adoptado y educado por una manada de monos llamados "mangani", una especie no conocida por la ciencia, pero con características de gorilas, chimpancés y homínidos, incluyendo una forma de lenguaje primitiva. "Tarzán" significa "piel blanca" en lenguaje manganí, lo que indica que no tiene ropa"-_

 **Candy** paro de reír: _-"¿En verdad me estás diciendo esto del desnudo?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió, ya había pensado en cómo explicarle eso: _-"En realidad no se trata de un desnudo completo, debe ser un traje de baño semejante a una especie de arrapo, casi toda la película lo paso así"-_

 **Candy** lo miro a los ojos atentamente mientras recargaba su barbilla en el puño de su mano: _-"Y quien va a ser la protagonista"-_

 **Terry** le contesto un poco más serio: _-"Va a ser Helen"-_

 **Candy** levanto las cejas: _-"De nuevo Helen, acabas de hacer de su pareja el año pasado, si no fuera porque sé que Helen se va a casar en agosto de este mismo año y sé que está muy enamorada de Charles, me pondría extremadamente celosa"-_

 **Terry** le contesto tranquilo: _-"Y ten la seguridad de que Charles no le permitiría a Helen hacer ese personaje si no es porque lo hará conmigo, Candy, yo creo que no existe razón para que te muestres celosa, pero bueno, también tengo la propuesta de hacer Romeo y Julieta con Greta, aunque ya no me considero con edad para hacer un Romeo"-_

 **Candy** contuvo el aliento: _-"¿Romeo y Julieta?"-_ pensó en aquel otro protagónico con el mismo personaje: _-"Sabes que leí uno de tus libros, de esos que hablan sobre los karmas y esas cosas y… quizá… quizá sea mejor lo del hombre mono… solo… solo, me queda una pregunta… ¿Te vas a lanzar con lianas por entre los arboles?"-_ para cuando termino la pregunta estaba de nuevo roja de risa

 **Terry** se volvió a reír junto con ella y la abrazo: _-"Precisamente eso fue lo que me motivo a tomar ese personaje, podre asegurar que tuve buena maestra en el arte de andar colgando entre los árboles, y hasta planeo enviar una carta a Albert para que me oriente sobre como acercarme a los animales sin despertar su agresión, pues aunque estén domesticados la escena en donde peleo con un león es algo riesgosa"-_. Mientras Terry grabo su película Candy presto un servicio voluntariado en La Reina de los Ángeles Hospital, el cual había sido fundado dos años atrás por unas hermanas Franciscanas del Sagrado Corazón mismo que estaba a dos kilómetros del departamento de Terry y Candy, servicio que fue muy bien apreciado pues siendo ya medico Candy podía colaborar de una forma más completa e integra. En julio la producción término, solo habría de esperar unas semanas para el estreno de la película.

Sentados en la sala de proyección de la premier, **Candy** observo con azoro al escena en donde 'Tarzán' con su compañera, se dan un baño en un lago, sin poder evitar ver el juego sensual que proyectaba la escena mientras nadaban, suspiro y volvió la cabeza hacia Terry: -"Nadas muy bien"-, dijo como comentario, Terry sonrió muy quedo manteniendo la vista en la pantalla

 **Charles** que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Candy le tomo la mano: _-"Helen también nada muy bien"-_ Candy se volvió a verlo mientras escuchaba a Charles decirle a Helen: _-"A mí me parece que después de casados no te voy a permitir hacer una escena como esa nunca más"-_ Helen lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

 **Candy** sonrió y se volvió hacia Terry que tenía la vista hacia el frente y que también sonreía del comentario de Charles: _-"Pues a mí me parece que ya nunca más vas a volver a hacer cine"-_ le dijo Candy

 **Terry** finalmente se volvió hacia ella y suspiro: _-"No, ya no Pecosa, solo estaba experimentando, y aunque fue grato no es lo mío, la verdad, es que me gustaría regresar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible, ya extraño nuestra casa"-_

 **Charles** : _-"Bueno sí se van, pero antes deben ser nuestros padrinos de boda, al fin que ya solo queda una semana"-_ Helen Hayes y Charles MacArthur se casaron el 17 de agosto y dos días después Terry y Candy partieron con rumbo a Nueva York en donde los despidieron sus amigos en su regreso a Gran Bretaña

Apenas llegaron Terry y **Candy** se reincorporaron a sus actividades anteriores, el 22 de septiembre Candy encontró a Terry con una gran sonrisa: _-"Lo logro Terry, Alexander lo logro finalmente el hongo Penicillium chrysogenum se desarrolló libremente y con ello podremos obtener el antibiótico que estábamos buscando, ¿tienes idea de cuántas vidas se van a salvar gracias a ello?"-_

 _ **Terry**_ _bajo del auto y la abrazo muy sonriente celebrando la alegría junto con ella: [i]-"Sabes que Candy, tenemos un compromiso en palacio Burgkinghans en tres semanas más, y voy a aprovechar para mencionarle el evento al tío Jorge, estoy seguro que le darán un importante reconocimiento a Alexander por su descubrimiento, aunque también deberían dártelo a ti a todo el equipo que ha estado trabajando con él"_ -

 _ **Candy**_ _le sonrió:-"Tu sabes que yo no necesito reconocimiento alguno, me siento completamente feliz así, ayudando solamente y siendo esposa tuya, ya no necesito nada más"-_

 _ **Terry**_ _le sonrió: -"¡Mmm! Esas palabras son hermosas, me parece que merecen alguna clase de premio, sabes que hoy no tengo que regresar a Stratford y aún es temprano aquí en Londres, quiero hacerte un invitación extraordinaria, ¿aceptas?"-_

 _ **Candy**_ _lo vio mientras él encendía el auto para conducir: -"¿Me pides que acepte sin saber cuál es la oferta?..."-_ Terry solo le sonrió: _-"Bien acepto"-_ , Terry condujo rumbo al castillo de su padre, pero detuvo el auto un poco antes en una de las altas bardas del colegio San Pablo: _-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-_ pregunto cautelosa

 _ **Terry**_ _encogió los hombros mientras la ayudaba a bajar y bajaba también una cuerda blanca: -"Sabes que hoy pensé que me gustaría mucho pasar un atardecer contigo en la falsa colina de Pony, cuando me fui, estar junto contigo viendo un atardecer, era lo que más añoraba"-_ le explico mientras lanzaba la cuerda para apoyarse en ella y brincar la barda: _-"Ven Candy que queda poco tiempo para el atardecer"-_ juntos y riendo llegaron a lo alto de la cima

 _ **Candy**_ _se esforzaba por recobrar el aliento, hacía ya tiempo que ella no corría, solo dentro del hospital atendiendo urgencias y Terry tenía mucha más practica por la reciente grabación de la película: -"¿Terry pero y si nos descubre alguna de las madres?"-_

 **Terry** sonrió: _-"Entonces le diremos que nos castigue juntos en el cuarto de meditación"-_ y luego la vio traviesamente: _-"¡Uff!, esa sí que sería una verdadera fantasía realizada para mi"-_

 **Candy** lo miro en silencio un momento, para exclamar escandalizada luego que comprendió su intención: _-" ¡!Ahhh, Terry!, ¿pero cómo te atreves a…?... eres… ¿En verdad eso pensabas entonces?"-_ no pudo evitar que el rubor le pintara las mejillas

 **Terry** solo le respondió en silencio haciendo mirar al horizonte, el atardecer ya había iniciado, un momento después mientras el anochecer los cubría Terry toco su armónica para ella: _"-Hay algo que sí, realmente quería hacer en aquel tiempo, y me moría de ganas de hacerlo, ¿te digo que era?, …"-_ la brazo y la beso profundamente, en verdad su intención era solo besarla, pero la acostumbrada entrega de su esposa lo llevo a más y sin deseo de contenerse, él continuo ese ígneo arrebato, hasta hacerle el amor en la colina, tumbados en la hierba, después de todo ya era noche y seguro todos los estudiantes se mantenían en sus habitaciones a esas horas.

Era viernes 25 de octubre de 1929 cuando una llamada telefónica interrumpió el sueño de **Terry** quien se dirigió al estudio para atender la llamada: _-"Si, ¿Qué sucede Albert?"-_ el quiebre de la bolsa se había producido unas horas antes en Nueva York, Apenas Terry colgó el teléfono recibió la llamada de su padre: _-"No papa, yo no tenía inversiones directamente en la bolsa de valores, aunque es probable que nos afecte, la repercusión será mínima para nosotros, mis inversiones están en industrias nacientes, que aún mantienen fuerza, y durante el año pasado cambie varias de las inversiones aquí a la bolsa de valores de Londres, quizá eso ayude a la familia Andley, ellos si tienen grandes pérdidas, de cualquier manera tenemos que estar pendientes de los cambios que pudieran emerger, allá todo el mundo parece víctima de pánico y tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor"-_ Luego de despedirse de su padre se comunicó con Churchill: _-"Amigo, todo sucedió como lo habías predicho, ahora te gustaría almorzar con nosotros para intercambiar opiniones sobre lo que fuera mejor hacer, los siguientes pasos a dar, claro aquí te esperamos, será un honor hospedarte con nosotros"-_

1930 y 1931 pasaron con gran velocidad, aun a pesar de los esfuerzos de Albert, Archie, George y la recomendaciones de Terry así como otros miembros de la familia Andley la venta de las propiedades de Lakewood fue inminente para evitar caer en banca rota

 **Candy** conversaba con su esposo: _-"Terry ¿en verdad no hay otra forma de recuperarse?"-_

 **Terry** se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza haciendo el cabello hacia atrás: _-"Le sugerí a Albert ser nosotros quienes compráramos la propiedad, tendríamos que ocupar casi todos mis ahorros y la mitad de los tuyos, lo haríamos a manera de préstamo pero igual Albert se negó, el considera que la situación es aún muy inestable y no acepto mi oferta"-_ tomo la cara a Candy con ambas manos: _-"¿Quieres ir a despedirte de la propiedad?"-_

 **Candy** negó con la cabeza: _-"No hace falta, la última vez que la recorrimos a caballo me sentí con deseo de despedirme de ella, ¿Quién la va a comprar, no sabes?"-_

 **Terry** negó con la cabeza: _-"No lo sé, según Albert los Rockefeller siempre la han codiciado, lo cual quizá le permita ponerle un muy buen precio"-_ Terry contemplo al mirada triste de Candy, la beso en la frente: _-"¡Sabes que tu tristeza me pone triste a mí también!, si no quieres ir a América, entonces te invito a Paris, tengo interés en la posibilidad de invertir en vuelos comerciales internacionales, ha habido avances y quizá podamos hacer enlaces desde América hasta aquí en Londres o en París, parece que la gente de España también están interesados, pero debo ir a París a unas cuantas reuniones, ¿Qué dices, aceptas ir conmigo?"-_

 **Candy** lo miro sabía que tenía mucho tiempo posponiendo ese viaje y que si ahora se lo proponía era para distraerla de la perdida de Lakewood, le sonrió: _-"Como, ¿es que pensabas ir sin mí?"-_ Terry negó con la cabeza y ella confirmo lo que había pensado, decidió aceptar su consuelo: _-"Hace tanto tiempo que no practico el idioma, creo que, desde que me fui del colegio, ¡quizá ya no recuerde nada!"-_

 **Terry** le contestó: _-"Ainsi ce qui est appris ne soit jamais oublié mon amour, nous pratiquons chez nous come nous allons, ¿vous pensez?"-_ [Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida mi amor, practiquemos entre nosotros mientras nos vamos, ¿te parece?]

 **Candy** contesto risueña: _-"Oui, avec plaisir"-_ [si con gusto]

 **Terry** le dirigió una amplia sonrisa: _-"Lo vez, es como el piano, aunque no lo tocaras en mucho tiempo siempre sabrás tocarlo"-_ le dijo sonriendo, ya que tocar el piano juntos era una de sus actividades preferidas.

La mañana que partieron a París **Terry** la despertó muy sonriente: _-"Bonjour ami petit des taches de rousseur ¿comment vas-tu?"-_ [buen día mía pequeña pecosa ¿cómo estas?]

 **Candy** sintió que le faltaba el aliento, _"siempre me ha encantado la voz de Terry pero escucharlo hablar en francés al igual que en español me resulta demasiado sensual"_ \- pensó y le contesto sonriente: _-"¡Dieu!, j'ai besoin beoucoup mille coeur pour résister ou salut ainsí"-_ [¡Dios!, necesito más de mil corazones para resistir un saludo así], Terry se rio con ella

La visita de dos meses en París resulto mucho más divertida de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado, además de traerles buenas nuevas a sus vidas, pues un día después de haber regresado Candy empezó a presentar síntomas de embarazo lo cual fue confirmado esa misma tarde cuando se permitió examinar por uno de los médicos especialistas, ese mismo día y por recomendación de su compañero decidió dejar el voluntariado y dedicarse a su hogar solamente, tanto por su propia salud como por la de su bebé.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

 _Anoche me permiti dormir hasta tarde regodeandome con sus tan hermosos comentarios, me han llenado de una profunda alegria y entusiasmo, Me siento muy halagada y mi EGO subio hasta el "full total", por sus bellas apreciasiones,_

 _Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, y deseo profundamente que les haya resultado muy grata hasta su ultima gota..._

 _Ahora solo queda pendiente nuestro Epilogo.. Así que deseo que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi... Como comentario, fue el Epilogo de esta historia lo que me insto a escribir los 30 capítulos anteriores, asi que al empezar a escribir, ya tenia el final y el principio de la historia que fue ese capitulo 116 que nos dejo el anime, solo me faltaba la parte de en medio._

 _Y bueno en varios comentarios he leído la petición de varias chicas de una segunda parte de EPB... siento mucho desilusionarlas, sin embargo, es por lo dicho anteriormente que esta historia se llama como se llama y se escribió como se escribió... escribir una segunda parte seria algo así como escribir una nueva historia... que ya no seria esta misma..._

 _Sin embargo para que no me odien mucho, les platico que terminando este fic, empezare a subir una nueva historia llamada "La Amante"... advierto, es algo bastante distinto de esta, pero creo yo, tambien entretenida, y con un poco más de tintes sensuales, pues el mismo nombre de la historia lo dice,_

 _Así que si desean seguirla, estaré subiéndola un poquitiro después de concluir con los compromisos adquiridos en EPB._

 _Y en lo que inicio con "La Amante", si gustan pueden darse una vueltita por "Un fuerte empujón"... es un simpático minific, que creo les pudiera resultar divertido, Y por supuesto espero sus comentarios en ese minific también... [Lo siento, ustedes ya me hicieron adicta a esto de recibir sus reviews :p]..._

 _Bueno sin deseo de entretenerlas más, les envió un fuerte abrazo y un beso, Y nuevamente, mil Gracias por toda su aceptación y la calidez que generaron en mi._


	32. Chapter EPILOGO

**ENTRE PÁGINAS BLANCAS**

 **EPILOGO**

 **Por Lady Pecosa**

Esa mañana se preparó para el día un poco más temprano, especialmente porque quería bajar al estudio sin que Candy se diera cuenta, sentado en su escritorio marco el teléfono intentando comunicarse a América: -"Buenos Días, comuníqueme a la residencia Andley por favor"- con el auricular en el oído espero un momento a que las operadoras hicieran las conexiones necesarias, en cuanto escucho la voz conocida a otro lado de la bocina sonrió: -"Que tal Albert, ¿cómo estás?, buenas noches por allá, ¿aún no te dormías?"-

Albert contesto complacido: -"Terry que gusto saludarte, no te preocupes estaba aún aquí, tomando una copa de oporto antes de subir a acostarme, ¿cómo están ustedes?, apenas despertando por allá, me imagino"-

Terry suspiro levemente al pensar que Candy aún seguía durmiendo: -"Si, acá aún es muy temprano, quería alcanzarte despierto y también para que Candy no supiera de esta llamada, Cuéntame qué tal va iniciando el año por allá?"-

Albert soltó el aire fuertemente: -"Bueno, pues dentro de todo bien, incluyendo el año que termino en los dos últimos meses se realizó la compra-venta de Lakewood, afortunadamente le hemos podido poner muy buen precio y los Rockefeller han quedado muy satisfechos, y pues nosotros también, con este empuje nos estabilizamos sin necesidad de dejar a las gentes que han trabajado con nosotros sin empleo, sin necesidad de vender, ni cerrar ninguna de nuestras empresas, y de alguna forma contribuyendo con el país al no heredarle, otro bonche de desempleados. Y aquí en casa, pues con los festejos tradicionales de año nuevo, estuvieron una semana con nosotros George con sus esposa, Annie y Archie y los Stevens, cada vez son más niños los que nos visitan y la casa parece más alegre, los tres hijos de Archie y los tres de Tom, que cada vez están más grandes, se han encargado de mantenernos ocupados, pero cuéntame tu ¿Pasaron el fin de año en Paris?, Annie no dejaba de hablar de lo mismo y esta vez hasta Patty se le unió"- soltó una leve risa: -"Me parece que nunca antes Candy fue tan envidiada por ellas como esta vez"-

Terry rio alegre: -"Fue un viaje realmente productivo y lleno de sorpresas en más de un aspecto, es una de las causas por las que te hablo, estuvimos revisando la posibilidad de crear vuelos comerciales trasatlánticos y hemos observado muy buenas posibilidades, pero tendría que volver a Paris y por el momento y por bastante tiempo estoy imposibilitado a viajar, necesito que vengas, seria agradable que trajeras a Archie también, para que vayan a París, debería asistir a una reunión allá dentro de un mes aproximadamente, mas no puedo despegarme de aquí, me gustaría que ustedes estuvieran, ¿crees que sea posible?"-

Albert sonrió: -"Seguro, eso si Annie no se infarta antes en cuanto se entere que hay la posibilidad de abrir negociaciones en París, seguro le pide a Archie que se vayan a vivir allá"-

Terry asiente con la cabeza: -"¿Qué tal le ha ido a Annie con su nueva firma de decoraciones?, estoy seguro que visitar París le abrirá horizontes muy extensos"-

Albert: -"Le está yendo mucho mas bien de lo que cualquiera nos hubiéramos imaginado, aunque me roba un poco del tiempo de Archie, porque él aun la guía en la toma de decisiones y los manejos financieros, pero cada vez la veo más confiada y poco a poco va tomando su ritmo, según Archie en un año más ella podrá conducir su firma por sí misma"-

Terry volvió a asentir con la cabeza: -"Entiendo, pero además de las negociaciones en Paris, estamos por inaugurar el teatro Royal Shakespeare, como sabes yo tengo una buena cantidad invertida ahí así que tenemos invitaciones especiales, la inauguración será una celebración casi de tipo nacional, incluso la familia Real estará presente en dichas celebraciones, habrá casi un mes de verbenas aquí en Stratford y me gustaría invitarlos a hospedarse aquí en casa durante ese tiempo, también me gustaría que Patty y Tom vinieran, tal vez se puedan tomar un par de meses de descanso, aunque con lo empeñoso que es Tom quizá no logremos desprenderlo tanto tiempo se su granja y sus negociaciones"-

Albert accedió: -"Si realmente me tomo como muy buena sorpresa que la granja de Tom no fue de las que se vino abajo con lo del quiebre financiero, y ahora que estuvieron por aquí estuvimos conversando, es algo que tenía que comentarte, sabes que tú, Archie y yo queremos iniciar esto de los vuelos trasatlánticos, pero nos hace falta un inversionista más, y como eres tú el principal accionista de este proyecto, seria ese un muy buen justificante para que Tom quisiera viajar a Londres, quiero decir si lo ve como posibilidad de ampliar sus horizontes"-

De pronto Terry pareció no entender: -"No, me parece que me estoy perdiendo algo, necesitamos un inversionista más, eso es verdad, ¿me estás diciendo que ese inversionista pudiera ser Tom, y que el realmente está interesado?"-

Albert asintió con la cabeza, y cuando se dio cuenta que Terry no lo podía ver, sonrió y lo hizo verbalmente: -"Si, en la semana que estuvieron aquí como Archie estaba tan entusiasta con tu viaje a Paris"-

Terry se carcajeo: -"No me digas, ¿por su interés en la moda?"-

Albert se rio con la broma: -"Bueno además de ello…"- soltó una carcajada cuando vio que Archie justo en ese momento entraba a su oficina: -"Aquí viene llegando"-

Terry riéndose aún: -"Nombra al diablo y aparecerá, bien, me decías, entonces Tom está interesado en unírsenos"-

Albert hizo una seña a Archie para que se sentara: -"Si el entusiasmo de Archie lo contagio y más que eso Tom menciono un par de ideas que a mí parecer son muy buenas, solo faltaría que tu apruebes y firmes los convenios como primer accionista"-

Terry sonrió contento: -"Por supuesto que apruebo a Tom, es el hermano de mi Pecosa, además eso será un excelente pretexto para que nos visiten por acá un par de meses, pensé que luego de las celebraciones aquí, como yo estaré mayoritariamente ocupado, pudiéramos tomar un mes de vacaciones verdaderas en la villa de Escocia"-

Albert cubre con la mano ligeramente el auricular y le comenta a grandes rasgos a Archie: -"Le estoy comentando ahora mismo algo de esto a Archie y dice estar de acuerdo"-

Archie agrega incorporándose a la conversación: -"Esa visita a Escocia será para Annie y estoy seguro para Patty un verdadero gusto"-

Albert le repite el comentario a Terry agregando: -"¿Terry tu estarás participando directamente en lo de las celebraciones de la inauguración?"-

Terry sonrió satisfecho: -"Lo estaré haciendo doble y triplemente, como primer actor vamos a estrenar Macbeth y Otelo, voy a estar como protagónico en ambas representaciones, seria para mí un honor que ustedes asistan a ambos estrenos, y este año mi propia compañía de teatro se fusiona a la compaña Royal, estoy preparando el estreno de Romeo y Julieta como director suplente"-

Sin necesidad de preguntar Albert escucho la complacencia en la voz de Terry: -"¡¿Terry vas a iniciar como productor en la mejor compañía de teatro clásico en el mundo?! "- más que una pregunta era una exclamación de alegría

Terry sonrió al encontrar en su amigo una respuesta tan sincera: -"Así es ahora estoy como director suplente, pero sabes cuál es mi objetivo, hace ya varios años he dirigido mi propia compañía con muy buenos resultados, fueron ellos los que me han ofrecido fusionar porque me parece que les empezamos a robar algo de público no solo en Londres sino aquí mismo en Stratford, y bueno accedí con la condición de seguir siendo yo quien dirigiera mi compañía, ellos aceptaron, no solo que dirija la compañía que se fusiona, sino que tengo libertad de dirigir el 40% de las puestas en escena de toda la compañía Royal, lo cual es algo muy bueno, porque me dará tiempo para atender el proyecto de la aviación y además estar casi todo este año más tiempo aquí en casa"-

Albert entrecerró la frente: -"Pues primero te felicito por todos esos éxitos que has obtenido y segundo, me distrae un poco porque quieras permanecer más tiempo en casa"-

A Terry le apareció en el rostro una amplia sonrisa: -"Eso te lo explicare cuando lleguen todo por acá"- vio el reloj: -"Ahora te dejo, Candy no demora más en despertar y como te decía, no quiero que se entere de esta llamada, me gustaría darle una sorpresa en tres semanas más cuando ustedes lleguen por aquí"- se despidió de Albert como de Archie, enseguida colgó y regreso de nuevo a la recamara y se sentó al borde de la cama en la cabecera mientras retiraba de la cara de Candy los suaves risos desparramados por la almohada y mientras le acariciaba delicadamente las mejillas, no se dio cuenta del profundo anhelo que empezó a reflejarse en su mirada "cuanto tiempo, cuanta vida, hace 10 años iniciaba un enero tan lleno de tristeza y soledad, tanto dolor… !ahh! pero como me dolías Pecosa mía, jamás imagine que ese mismo año te encontraría y mucho menos que en apenas a un mes de encontrarnos estaría finalmente casado contigo, ahora puedo decir que la vida me ha recompensado con creces en tan solo estos 10 años todo el dolor padecido, aun parece increíble hace 19 años el destino nos puso frente a frente en aquel barco, y me permitió descubrir el verdadero sentido de mi vida, el verdadero amor de mi vida, 19 años de los que haciendo cuentas casi 13 años, 3 en pedacitos y estos últimos 10 he sido infinitamente feliz, vivir contigo, estar a tu lado, compartir cada día juntos, poder dormir abrazado a ti en cada anochecer, contemplar juntos los atardeceres, tocar juntos el piano, compartir nuestra felicidad en cada fiesta, 19 años mi 'Lady Pecosa', más de la mitad de mi vida perdidamente enamorado de ti, soy tan feliz de estar a tu lado, pensaba que ya no necesitaba nada más para seguir siendo feliz a tu lado y ahora me doy cuenta que existen alegrías aún mayores, en definitiva contigo Candy he aprendido que realmente nunca sabré lo que el destino tenga planeado escribir en las páginas blancas de mi mañana" Candy empezó a despertar lentamente como es su costumbre y al sentir el calor de su pierna busco acurrucarse en él, Terry se inclinó hasta alcanzarla dándole un beso breve en los labios, ella lo miro y los ojos soñadores de ella le hicieron estremecer: -"Jamás voy a poder ser inmune a tu mirada Pecosa mía"-

Candy sonrió mientras se enderezaba un poco: -"Buenos días, ¿Por qué estas vestido tan pronto?"-

Terry le sonrió: -"¿Pronto?, con esto del nuevo habitante de tu vientre tú te has vuelto más dormilona que nunca, ¿cómo estas hoy?, ¿crees que podamos desayunar sin que lo devuelvas enseguida?"- le pregunto haciendo una expresión de desagrado

Candy se ruborizo un poco: -"Sera mejor que si porque si continuamos con este rigor tú te vas a desaparecer, estás adelgazando más de lo necesario, jamás pensé que te volvieras tan asqueroso"-

Terry le sonrió cálidamente: -"Ha sido solo poco tiempo Pecosa, a ti te dan las náuseas, agruras y vómitos, sin embargo yo tolero el asco y los vértigos, pero este bendito habitante me lo pagara en cuanto llegue"- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el estómago de Candy: -"Será mejor que te levantes, cuando estés lista caminamos un poco y luego desayunamos, a partir de hoy seguiremos la indicación del médico que hagas cinco horarios de comidas, dos ligeras por la mañana por si vomitas, una muy fuerte por la tarde y dos ligera a media tarde y en la cena, ven ya está listo tu baño"- la alzo de la cama en brazos sin darle tiempo a nada la acerco al cuarto de baño: -"Voy a estar en la estancia, ¿te parece si hoy desayunamos en la terraza?… no, mejor no porque hace frio, mejor te espero en la estancia bien abrigada para salir a dar un breve paseo, el médico dijo que debes ejercitarte al menos media hora al día"-

Candy sonrió ante su actitud protectora: -"Si lo sé, ¿tú te olvidas que también yo soy médico?, lo bueno es que además de aquella vez en el hospital no me he vuelto a desmayar, sino, tu no me dejarías ni respirar, me pones más reglas que la hermana Grey"- le dijo riéndose

Terry la miro sereno y muy atento: -"¿Seguro que no te has desmayado ningún día cuando yo no estoy aquí?"- ella negó con la cabeza: -"Tú serás medico pero ahora te toca ser paciente y tan obediente como la mejor paciente de Inglaterra, hasta que desaparezca tu palidez matutina, tienes que ser muy obediente"- luego la miro con suspicacia: -"Mira que yo me he empeñado en ser obediente y no tan exigente contigo en este tiempo, si tu no obedeces, tampoco lo voy a hacer yo"- cuando Candy le dirigió una seductora mirada él supo que ella no deseaba que él fuera obediente, así que mejor se apresuró a salir del cuarto de baño antes de seguir su instinto de quedarse a ayudarla y otras cosas más. Espero en el estudio parado frente al ventanal que deba a la amplia terraza, contemplando la imagen invernal del jardín mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones, recordando

(Flash-back)

Aquella tarde, estaba en las oficinas de su padre en el parlamento reiniciando sus actividades después de dos meses fuera de la isla, cuando una llamada telefónica lo requirió a él especialmente, extrañado tomo la bocina: -"Si, soy Terruce Grandchester a su servicio"- al escuchar que lo requerían de urgencia en el mismo hospital en que Candy hacia su voluntariado, apretó fuertemente el auricular: -"¿Cómo que un desmayo?"- supo que debió ponerse pálido por que su padre se levantó de su asiento con expresión de susto: -"Pero entonces ¿Candy ya se encuentra bien?"- en ese momento experimento un leve vértigo que lo obligo a sentarse: -"Si voy para allá inmediatamente"- colgó el teléfono y dirigió la vista a su papá sintiéndose aun aturdido: -"Candy se desmayó, parece que ya recobro la conciencia pero aún le están revisando, me tengo que ir"- todavía experimentaba la sensación de vértigo como para ponerse de pie, pero se esforzó

Richard lo miro atentamente: -"Tu estas demasiado pálido, será mejor que yo te lleve"- cuando vio a su hijo ponerse de pie con dificultad se inquietó: -"¿Te sientes bien?"-

Terry asintió: -"Si solo es un vértigo"-

Richard le paso el brazo por la espalda a su hijo: -"Quizá pescaron alguna enfermedad en Paris y apenas se está declarando…"- volvió la vista hacia Terry y lo observo atentamente mientras avanzaban por los corredores, su palidez era muy evidente: -"O… quizá no sea enfermedad, quizá…"- guardo silencio mientras que una amplia sonrisa afloraba en sus labios, "así somos los Grandchester" -pensó sintiéndose más contento a cada paso, "el hijo primogénito siempre tiene su forma peculiar de avisar su llegada a cada padre Grandchester, y el malestar persiste los primeros meses especialmente si es varón" recordó cuando en una mañana el experimento aquel mismo vértigo y palidez había sido tan intenso que lo había paralizado, ese mismo día que Eleonor le anuncio su embarazo, después vinieron largos meses de vértigos combinados con ascos, según su propio padre, así les sucedía siempre a todos los Grandchester con el hijo primogénito, era una especie de lazo mental o consanguíneo, y luego tuvo oportunidad de corroborarlo, pues con la llegada de los otros hijos, jamás experimento tales malestares, de pronto con sus más de 60 años sintió un intenso deseo de ponerse a brincar y cantar y bailar de entusiasmo, después de todo sí iba a conocer a sus nietos antes de morir, ahora podía estar tranquilo de que su línea de sucesión continuaría perpetuándose en ese nieto, una amplia sonrisa afloro a sus labios mientras que conducía

Terry que iba recuperando poco a poco el color y sintiéndose mejor cada vez, miro a su padre con extrañeza: -"Pareces contento papá, como si no te importara que Candy se hubiera desmayado"-

Richard se forzó por disimular su sonrisa, se moría de ganas de decirle: -"Sé que Candy estará bien, ya verás que todo va a estar bien… ¡mucho mas bien de lo que te puedas imaginar!"-

Terry lo miro sorprendido por aquellas palabras expresadas con tal certeza, pero no se quedó a averiguar apenas aparco el auto el duque, Terry salto corriendo hacia el hospital, preguntando en la recepción por su Pecosa, corrió hasta la habitación que le indicaron, cuando iba abriendo la puerta casi choca con una enfermera que iba saliendo: -"¡Candy!"- se acercó a la cama en donde estaba ella: -"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿cómo estás?, ¿por qué te desmayaste? estas muy pálida, ¿en dónde está el médico que te estaba revisando?"- cuando Candy le empezó a responder la interrumpió: -"No, no hables te puede hacer daño"-

Una carcajada a su espalda lo hizo voltear: -"Usted debe ser el señor Grandchester seguro, primero le suelta una letanía de preguntas a la doctora y enseguida no la deja responder, soy el doctor Jeshua Joachim Robinson, siéntese por favor señor Grandchester, usted también se ve muy pálido, su esposa está bien"- Terry acerco una silla a la cama de Candy y volvió a tomarle la mano mirándola con preocupación, aunque ella parecía muy serena, de vuelta Terry empezó a experimentar un vértigo un poco más intenso que la primera vez, por un momento le pareció que iba a vomitar debido a una desagradable sensación de asco, el médico se acercó a él con preocupación: -"Vaya hombre tranquilícese, su esposa de verdad está bien, quizá debido a que Candy nunca se enferma, pudo haberlo tomado a usted por sorpresa, pero no se inquiete que ella está perfectamente bien"-

Terry se forzó a mantener la compostura: -"Dígame doctor ¿entonces por qué se desmayó y porque esta tan pálida?"-

Dr. Jeshua: -"Sera mejor que le diga, sino, es usted quien se va a desmayar del susto, esta pálida porque casi acaba de vomitar, lo cual es normal, y también por eso se desmayó…"-

Terry lo interrumpió sin lograr sentirse bien el mismo: -"¿Cómo va a ser normal que vomite y se desmaye?, si tal como usted ha dicho Candy tiene una salud envidiable"-

El doctor Jeshua le sonrió: -"Se desmayó, vómito y va a tener una buena cantidad de malestares más, todos ellos normales durante un buen periodo de tiempo porque está embarazada, van a ser papás señor Grandchester"-

Terry sintió que la mano de Candy apretaba la suya fuertemente mientras que sus verdes ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, ella había contestado a las preguntas de su compañero con toda claridad y había permitido que la oscultara completamente, sin embargo el médico había salido de la habitación sin decirle nada, solo le había dicho que todo estaba bien y que llamaría a su esposo porque precisaba hablar con él, y que después volvería, porque ahora tendría que resolver lo del quirófano pues Candy estaba por entrar a realizar una cirugía cuando ocurrió el desmayo y ahora tenían que buscar otro médico que la sustituyera, en ese momento que escuchaba de la boca de Jeshua que estaba embarazada, en verdad no lo podía creer, la alegría que experimentaba era inmensa y al mismo tiempo se sentía débil de tanta emoción, Terry le sonrió muy feliz y se acercó a depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, pero apenas lo hizo y volvió a sentir un asco intenso, se llevó la mano a la boca poniéndose más pálido aun, volvió a sentarse por el fuerte vértigo que experimentaba.

El doctor se acercó rápidamente a él: -"Me parece señor Grandchester que es usted quien si está enfermo, permítame revisarlo"-

La voz firme y alegre de Richard los interrumpió: -"No él tampoco está enfermo doctor, no se inquiete, dígame Candy está embarazada ¿verdad?"- lo suyo era más una afirmación que una pregunta: -"Si lo supe desde el primer vértigo que le dio a Terry en el parlamento"- luego se volvió a su hijo que se iba recuperando paulatinamente del malestar: -"Lo siento hijo esa es la maldición del primogénito de los Grandchester"- luego se volvió a Candy: -"Lo más seguro es que ese bebe sea varón 'Pecosita', Eleonor se va a volver loca de felicidad"- vio que el médico terminaba de tomar la presión a Terry: -"Esta bien verdad"- el médico asintió y enseguida Richard soltó una carcajada viendo en los ojos de su hijo: -"Hace casi 35 años, yo me encontraba en la misma situación, y mi consuelo era que algún día tú mismo lo ibas a pagar"- termino riéndose alegremente: -"¿Que dice doctor me los puedo llevar ahora?"-

El doctor Jeshua asintió: -"Solo debo darles algunas indicaciones y quizá ellos quieran un momento para estar solos, mientras, su excelencia me explica cómo es eso de que él va a padecer los mismos síntomas que ella, tenía noticia de ello, pero nunca lo creía posible"- después de dar varias explicaciones, recomendaciones, hacer sugerencias, responder hasta la última pregunta de Terry el doctor salió dando alcance al duque

Apenas estuvieron solos Terry volvió a besar a su esposa en los labios: -"Así que finalmente tenías razón, debíamos ir a Paris a traer un bebecito desde allá"- le dijo remembrando uno de los comentarios que ella había hecho con anterioridad: -"De haber sabido Candy, hubiéramos ido a Paris desde el primer año de casados así te hubiera ahorrado algunos días de tristeza 'Pecosa mía', aunque también me gusta así porque todo este tiempo no tuve que compartirte con nadie, y toda tu atención era mía"- se acercó a su vientre y le beso muy cálidamente: -"Hola habitante del interior, sé bienvenido a nuestro hogar"- Candy se sintió conmovida al notar la ternura en su tono de voz, Terry se volvió hacia ella: -"¿Cómo te sientes tu 'mon amour'?, ¿será que le tenemos que hablar en francés a al habitante de aquí para que nos entienda?"- no le quitaba la mano del vientre

Candy le sonrió ampliamente: -"A él, no lo sé, pero su quieres a mi si, tu voz siempre me conmueve y especialmente cuando hablas francés o español"-

Terry alzo la ceja: -"¿Ha si?, ¿cómo es que no me la habías dicho antes?, razón por la cual fuiste más…"- la miro sensualmente, hasta que Candy se ruborizo: -"Con razón insistías en practicar tanto el idioma, como siempre eres una tramposa 'Lady Pecosa', de haber sido consciente de eso… ¡mhh!, no tienes idea de cuánto me habría aprovechado"- Candy sonrió nerviosa y divertida: -"Candy temo que eso olvide preguntarle al médico…"- la miro intensamente a los ojos: -"Por favor doctora Grandchester, dígame, ¿no dañara al nuevo habitante que yo le haga algunas visitas… ¡mhh!, digamos… regulares?"-

Candy sonreía con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas: -"No, no pierda cuidado, mientras que usted no le ponga de cabeza el provisional hogar a este inquilino, especialmente con muy fuertes movimientos"- se humedeció los labios al notar que se le secaban con sus propias palabras: -"Aunque estoy segura, yo estaré muy complacida de que las visitas sean con… 'suficiente', regular frecuencia"- Terry alzo la cejas Candy nunca usaba tonos sugestivos, más allá de su sensualidad natural y eso le pareció increíblemente erótico, ella parpadeo rápidamente: -"Bueno, yo pienso que así cada vez que estés de visita, puedes asegurarte que todo va bien allí adentro"-

Terry la miro pasmado por un momento, la reacción física que las palabras de ella habían tenido en él, lo sorprendieron gratamente y sin resistir más, le prodigo un apasionado beso que se profundizo con tal rapidez que ambos tuvieron que esforzarse bastante para recordar que estaban en la habitación de un hospital, tardaron un momento para recuperar la normalidad de su respiración: -"Me parece Candy que es mejor que nos marchemos a casa de una buena vez"-

Candy le sonrió: -"Tu siempre me dijiste que tuviera confianza, y que esperara con paciencia, cuánta razón tenías, por eso en realidad no estuve tan triste, porque tu apoyo siempre me protegió de entristecerme"-

Terry se alegró mucho al escucharla, por sí mismo no cabía en sí de felicidad, pero estaba mucho más contento por ella y hasta por su padre, que finalmente iba a ser abuelo: -"Me siento casi tan feliz como cuando nos casamos"-

Candy lo miraba con mucha atención, el brillo en los ojos de Terry hablaba de muchos más sentimientos de los que estaba expresándole en ese momento: -"Sabes, yo siento una forma de alegría muy serena, es algo extraño, es como si toda la sabiduría del universo ahora mismo estuviera concentrada en mi cuerpo obrando un milagro en mi interior"-

Terry sonrió y le iba a expresar todo cuanto sentía, pero nuevamente volvió a sentir vértigo, esta vez fue ten fuerte que pensó que se iba a caer, se recargo a un lado de la almohada de Candy cubriéndose la boca con la mano el asco era insoportable, cuando paso la intensidad apenas si podía hablar: -"¡Oh! Pecosa esto es horrible"- ella acaricio su rostro pálido

El duque los había llevado al castillo en donde los esperaban ya, los tres hermanos de Terry incluyendo el esposo de Isabel y el hijo de ambos, Eleonor también estaba ahí para recibir la alegre noticia, a Terry su padre le sugirió tomar solo zumos naturales para que no tuviera demasiado malestar, sin embargo le anticipo que sus mañanas en por lo menos los siguientes meses iban a ser realmente memorables, y también sugirió que no se le ocurriera conducir a tempranas horas del día, sería muy riesgoso si un vértigo lo tomaba por sorpresa con el volante en las manos, así que fueron juntos el duque y Robert a llevar a ambos Terry y Candy a su casa en Avon Stratford, para que Robert condujera el auto de Terry y luego regresara junto con el duque a Londres, pues su segundo hijo tenía que regresar a la abadía en la que estaba concluyendo sus estudios presbiterianos.

(Fin del flash-back)

Terry sonrió al recordar todas las alegres recomendaciones de su padre, había optado por visitar Londres solo dos veces por mes para ir al parlamento y no dos veces por semana como lo estaba haciendo antes, además había gestionado para trasladar todos sus deberes a Stratford, así solo una pequeña parte del día y por lo regular en las tardes era cuando Candy pasaría un momento sola, le pareció grato que los actores hubieran estado conformes con trasladar los ensayos a las tardes así podrían hacer realmente buenos ensayos pues las mañanas de Terry lo sacaban de combate con gran facilidad, además durante las mañanas era también cuando Candy se sentía más incómoda, así que estando juntos podían compartir sus malestares y él podía estar más pendiente de ella, mientras contemplaba el cuadro de Slim pensó que ahora si enviaría la carta de Candy al hogar, la que iba dirigida a Albert él la había retenido, quería traer a todos los amigos de Candy para darles la noticia a todos juntos una vez que hubiesen llegado, se sentía alegre con la llamada de esa mañana, de pronto sobrevino un fuerte vértigo que lo forzó a sentarse, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón favorito cerrando los ojos fuertemente para dejar que pasara aunque sabía que el asco era la muy desagradable segunda parte, escucho sus pasos

Abrió los ojos y vio Candy caminar hacia él muy despacio, estaba muy pálida: -"¡Oh! las náuseas parecen más fuertes que nunca esta mañana"- Terry le extendió la mano y ella fue pronta a acurrucarse a su lado en su sillón preferido, permaneció sentada ahí cobijada bajo su cálido abrazo casi la mayor parte de la mañana, hasta que Justine el ama de llaves, llego a llevarles un ligero desayuno.

Tres semanas después Terry salió de casa muy temprano acompañado del chofer provisional pues siguiendo indicaciones de su padre y de la propia Candy no conducía durante las mañanas, horas más tarde estaba de vuelta en casa con sus cinco queridos amigos y un pequeño ejército de niños de entre 9 y cinco años, por un momento pensó que quizá no iba a acostumbrarse a tanto ruido por todo un mes, pero afortunadamente ellos no podrían quedarse tanto pues Tom no podía dejar demasiado tiempo la granja sola, su padre ya estaba muy mayor para dejarle la responsabilidad por tanto tiempo

Cuando tres autos se estacionaron frente a la casa Candy se asomó un poco desconcertada pues noto que dos de ellos eran autos de alquiler, además del de Terry, que siendo ya tarde venia conduciendo por sí mismo, ella abrió la puerta de la casa para recibir a su esposo, más cuando vio bajarse del auto la figura rubia y alta de Albert los ojos le brillaron de entusiasmo y fue mayor su alegría cuando vio bajar también a Archie y a Annie, y a un montón de niños que corrían efusivos a saludarla, hasta que termino se saludarlos a todos ellos se dio cuenta que la sorpresas no terminaban, no solo estaban los niños también estaban Patty y Tom: -" ¡Oh!, pero que maravillosa sorpresa, todos aquí, ¡Dios! no lo puedo creer"- los abrazo llena de efusividad, no cabía en sí de alegría: -"Pasen todos por favor"- luego noto que Justine ya les había empezado a asignar habitaciones a cada quien, llevo a los dos matrimonios al ala derecha en donde estarían ubicadas las habitaciones una para los cuatro niños y otra para las dos niñas, y en el ala izquierda puso a Albert, a las dos niñeras auxiliares las llevo a una de las habitaciones de atrás.

Justine dirigiéndose a Terry: -"Excelencia he avisado ya a sus invitados que la cena se servirá en una hora y media para que tengan tiempo de instalarse y descansar, ¿desea algo más?"-

Terry le sonrió complacido: -"Si, dos cosas, primero, tráeme algo ligero para comer y a Candy también aquí a la estancia, y segundo ya te he pedido enormemente que no me llames excelencia, mejor dime señor y más cuando tengamos estas visitas por favor"-

Justine bajo la vista sonriendo, había trabajado para dos familias nobles antes de llegar con los Grandchester y todos eran obstinados a que los llamara haciendo mención a sus honores y títulos, especialmente si tenían visitas en casa, pero los Grandchester siempre eran todo lo contrario, había llegado a quererlos en muy poco tiempo y si no los llamaba como ellos le pedían no era por rebelde, es que pensaba que ellos en verdad merecían ser nombrados con todos los honores, pero aun así consintió: -"Bien, lo complaceré solo por esta ocasión, los llamare Lord y Lady Candy y no sus excelencias, mientras estén aquí sus amigos"-

Terry se rio a la par de Candy: -"Justine, en verdad no tienes remedio"- se fue con Candy a sentarse juntos en su sillón favorito

Candy se acurruco en su abrazo: -"O sea ¿que tú ya sabias que vendrían?"-

Terry asintió: -"Verdadero, de hecho fui yo mismo quien los invito a venir hace tres semanas"-

Candy lo abrazo contenta: -"Que bella sorpresa…."-

Terry la interrumpió con un beso: -"Bien antes que te deshagas en lisonjas debo confesarte algo que hice"- saco de su sobretodo un sobre: -"No le envié la carta que escribí a Albert, pensé que sería mejor darles a todos juntos nuestras buenas nuevas personalmente en la cena de hoy"- Candy miraba boquiabierta el sobre en las manos de él: -"¿Te has enfadado 'Lady Pecosa'?"-

Candy sonrió levemente y luego lo beso en los labios: -"Solo que ahora dime, ¿Cómo voy a confiar en que mi esposo no intercepte nuestras correspondencias cada vez que se le venga en gana"-

Terry soltó una carcajada: -"Bueno, que tal que te dijo que la carta al hogar de Pony si la envié"-

Candy lo rio entrecerrando los ojos: -"Y… si la enviaste ¿cómo es que Tom y Patty no se han enterado?"-

Justine entro para dejar una charola con ligeros bocadillos y zumo de frutas, enseguida se retiro

Terry reía consciente de la sagacidad de Candy: -"Que tal que te digo que la envié apenas hace tres semanas… quizá tus madres la recibieron cuando Tom y Patty ya habían partido hacia acá"-

Candy sonreía aunque su mirada era seria: -"Es solo porque me has dado una bella sorpresa, que te disculpo, pero solo por esta vez"-

Terry le levanto la barbilla y alzo la ceja: -"Además la carta de Albert la escribí yo, y que te dé permiso de leer mis correspondencias con él, no quiere decir que sean tus correspondencias"- desde que se habían casado Candy no tenía correspondencia directa con Albert sino que esta se hacía siempre a través de Terry, y Candy estaba contenta con eso, pero ahora sentía algo de dudas, aunque entendía la idea de Terry y luego de pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que en verdad Terry había obrado siempre con buena intensión, acepto de buena gana el emparedado que Terry le ofrecía, un rato después Terry se levantó para atizar un poco la chimenea y poner leños nuevos

Annie entro acompañada de Archie: -"Decidimos bajar un rato mientras los niños duermen una siesta antes de cenar, ¿no los incomodamos?"-

Candy se levantó a abrazarlos nuevamente: -"¿Cómo dices eso Annie?, estamos tan alegres de que estén aquí con nosotros, que no termino de creérmelo, siéntense, acompáñenos con un bocadillo"-

Annie se sentó y tomo unos canapés de salmón ahumado: -"Terry es mi imaginación o ¿en verdad estás mucho más delgado que la vez anterior que te vimos?"-

Terry le dirigió una mirada de suspicaz complicidad y sufrimiento a Candy: -"Annie, si tú supieras… pero no te voy a decir nada ya mañana te enteraras los motivos"-

Candy sonrió ante la sufrida expresión de su esposo: -"En cambio Archie, me parece que tú has ganado algunas libras de más"- Annie se llevó la mano a la boca cubriendo una risa burlona de sus labios

Archie que estaba atacando a un buen emparedado se quedó estático: -"Quizá tengas problemas de visión Candy"- dijo categóricamente

Terry soltó una carcajada: -"Y ¿también yo tengo problemas de visión Archie?"- Archie indagando estaba por responder cuando

Patty lo interrumpió: -"Bueno me parece que yo tampoco tengo problemas de visión"-

Archie muy serio responde: -"No Patty lo tuyo es distinto hace tanto tiempo que no visitabas tu país natal que debes estar ofuscada"-

Tom se rio abiertamente: -"Sí, ¿y a mí que me estará pasando? porque yo veo lo mismo"-

Archie suspiro fuertemente: -"Tu estas sorprendido porque es la primera vez que visitas la nación de tu mujer"-

En ese momento se incorporó Albert a la plática con una franca carcajada: -"Pues el mundo entero debe estar de cabeza Archie, pero su cintura realmente luce más ancha"-

Terry carcajeándose también: -"¿Cuál cintura?"- dijo levantándose de la chimenea y regresando al lado de Candy: -"Candy y yo estamos tomando jugo alguno de ustedes ¿quiere tomar alguna otra cosa?"-

Albert: -"Bueno sería bien tomar algo más fuerte aprovechando que los niños duermen, para brindar por estar todos juntos de nueva cuenta"-

Terry acerco el carrito de servicio: -"Vayan diciéndome que quieren cada quien, ¿Patty, Annie?"-

Patty: -"Para mí un jerez está bien"- Annie pidió lo mismo

Albert se sirvió un vodka, Tom quiso whisky y Archie un oporto: -"Terry ¿tú no te vas a servir, ni Candy?"-

Terry sonrió regreso al sillón con Candy: -"Bien quizá sea el momento de explicarles, primero yo no tolero nada más allá de un zumo o vino de mesa y Candy provisionalmente no debe consumir más alcohol que el que ofrece una copa de vino por día"-

Annie los vio inquieta: -"¿Cómo es eso?, ¿están enfermos? Terry luces muy demacrado, no solo delgado"-

Patty: -"Es verdad yo lo note desde el puerto, además ¿por qué tu chofer te pregunto si en realidad podías conducir tu auto?"-

Tom le hizo una seña a su esposa: -"Bueno Patty quizá si les permites hablar ellos nos puedan decir más rápido"- Patty se ruborizo

Terry le sonrió: -"Gracias Annie y Patty por su preocupación, la verdad es que estamos bien… bueno por las mañanas no tan bien, pero si les pedí que vinieran entre otras cosas, pero la más importante es que estamos muy contentos de compartir con ustedes la noticia de que…?"-

Candy lo interrumpió riéndose de él: -"Terry como demoras"- luego se volvió hacia el grupo: -"Vamos a tener un bebe"- La alegría y la sorpresa se marcó en sus rostros por unos instantes antes de que todos ellos estallaran en festejos y felicitaciones

Albert se acercó a Candy abrazándola amorosamente: -"Mi pequeña, que alegría tan inmensa"- luego abrazo a Terry: -"Terry hermano, por fin voy a ser tío de un hijo de ustedes"-

Terry se rio traviesamente: -"¿Tío?, ¿dirás abuelo?, como tutor de Candy ese pequeñito seria tu nieto"-

Todos rieron ante la expresión de asombro y disgusto amable que cruzo el rostro de Albert, la tarde trascurrió entre risas y bromas en una alegre celebración para todos. A la mañana siguiente mientras los varones conversaban en el estudio de Terry este tuvo un nuevo vértigo seguido de asco que lo hizo palidecer profusamente

Archie asustado se acercó a él para ayudarlo a sentarse: -"¿Terry que pasa?"-

Albert y Tom se acercaron: -"En realidad estás enfermo Terry ¿por qué no nos habías dicho?"-

Tom: -"Dime Terry, ¿Candy sabe que estás enfermo?, será mejor que vaya por ella"-

Terry negó con la cabeza, forzándose a hablar: -"No, lo siento olvide advertirles ayer, para evitar que se asustaran"- busco a Tom con la vista: -"Candy si sabe y de hecho ahora mismo ella debe estar igual, casi nos sucede al mismo tiempo, solo que ella padece náuseas y vomita solamente, el médico ha dicho que serían solo los primeros meses pero ya casi se completaron tres meses y la intensidad del vértigo es todavía muy fuerte"-

Albert se rasco la cabeza perplejo: -"No te estoy entendiendo nada Terry será mejor que tomes un poco de agua para que te recuperes y luego nos explicas"- le acerco un vaso con el cristalino líquido.

Después que les explico los papas y sus esposas no podían creer que Terry estuviera compartiendo los malestares del embarazo de Candy, ella les comentaba que de hecho era él quien estaba llevando la peor parte pues ella solo vomitaba algunas veces, nunca se había vuelto a desmayar y tenía nauseas cada vez más leves.

Por la tarde Terry debió incorporarse a sus deberes, mientras en casa todo era ebullición y alegría, dos días más tarde las celebraciones iniciaron, todos acudieron gustosamente al teatro a ver las actuaciones de Terry y también a ver la obra que él estaba dirigiendo, el palco que Terry les había reservado estaba al mismo nivel que el palco real, siempre reservado para el rey, por las tardes salían todos a las calles a la verbena pasando días muy activos y agradables, y debido a que Terry se ocupaba en el teatro Tom y Patty se hicieron cargo de cuidar que Candy no se excediera en actividad, antes de que terminara el mes ya habían asistido a dos fiestas organizadas por el rey en distintos palacios, fue en una de las fiestas en donde Richard finalmente presento a Albert con Jorge V, y este le pidió su presencia durante un tiempo más para hacer los honores correspondientes al título nobiliario que hacía años le había conferido, Albert mando llamar a la tía abuela para cumplirle su deseo de estar presente el día que se realizaran tales honores. Los días pasaron con gran velocidad, inmediato a que las celebraciones terminaron todos viajaron a Escocia, incluso el duque, Eleonor y los hermanos estuvieron presentes, la alegría de Terry y Candy se hizo más evidente pues los malestares matutinos finalmente iban desapareciendo casi por completo, al principio todos se hospedaron en la villa Grandchester, pero en cuanto la tía abuela llego Albert y Archie con su familia se fueron a la residencia que tenían hay mismo. Cenaban en la villa de Albert cuando la tía Ellroy supo del próximo nacimiento de un hijo de Terry y Candy, muy despacio bajo la servilleta a la mesa y luego saco un pañuelo de seda para secar un par de lágrimas, para después dedicarles un par de palabras de felicitación a los Grandchester, y ya no volvió a hablar más del asunto.

Era ya la mitad de febrero cuando Archie, Tom y Albert debieron partir a Paris, pues Terry no había logrado retrasar las reuniones allá por más tiempo, y obviamente las respectivas esposas y hasta la tía Ellroy no se resistieron a acompañarlos, mientras que Terry y Candy permanecieron una semana más en Escocia, después volvieron a su hogar pues él debía incorporarse a sus deberes y ambos querían estar para cuando los amigos regresaran de París. Aunque a su regreso todos ellos se hospedaron en la residencia de la familia O'Brien, pasaron a despedirse de Terry y Candy de camino al puerto y mientras que los esposos conversaban sobre las negociaciones en el estudio de Terry. Annie y Patty agasajaban a Candy en su habitación, con tiernos ropajes que habían comprado para su bebe en Paris

Candy: -"Disculpen que las reciba aquí, en verdad esta tarde me he sentido muy cansada y el sueño parece no querer terminar nunca"-

Patty la mira sonriente mientras se sienta en la cama a su lado abriendo los paquetes que Annie ponía a su alcance: -"No te inquietes Candy eso es natural apenas estas a la mitad de la gestación después cuando el estómago crezca lo suficiente no querrás ni haber tenido espalda"-

Annie también comentaba: -"Eso es verdad Candy, aunque para ser solo la mitad del camino yo diría que tu vientre está bastante abultado, quizá ese niño va a ser un bebe muy grande"-

Patty sonrió halando unas cajas: -"Pues aunque el duque jure y perjure que es un varón, yo de todas formas te traje unas cuantas cosas para niña, imagínate que naciera niña y siempre vestida de varoncito"-

Candy se distrajo viendo los ropajes por mucho rato, hasta que de pronto pregunto: -"¿Y la tía Ellroy?"-

Annie se rio con un par de pequeños zapatitos: -"Oh ella dijo que quería descansar, fue difícil hacerla subir a los aviones"- Patty asintió con una sonrisa: -"La verdad se veía muy cansada la pobre, dijo que por hoy te hiciéramos compañía nosotros ya que ella se hospedara aquí con ustedes una semana más, hasta la fiesta de honores y luego partirá a América.

En la mañana siguiente Terry y Albert llevaron al puerto a las dos familias: -"Bien espero que en la siguiente visita, realicen este viaje en avión"-

Archie se despidió afectuoso: -"Por supuesto ya lo veras"-

Tom lo vio de arriba abajo: -"¿Aguantara el sobre peso el avión?"-

Albert junto con todos se rio: -"Solo esperemos que el barco no se hunda antes de llegar a América"- Archie los miro indignado, mientras Annie y Patty se unían a las risas.

Era tarde cuando Candy estaba en el estudio tejiendo una chambrita cercana a una lamparita

La tía Ellroy entro y la observo: -"Niña no deberías tejer cuando ya no hay luz solar, te echarás a perder la vista"-

Candy levanto la mirada, ese día Albert decidió por insistencia de Terry acompañarlo al teatro: -"Tía pase, por favor siéntese, ¿quiere que le pida a Justine que le traiga algo?"- la anciana negó con un altivo movimiento de la cabeza: -"Tejo ahora que no está Terry, porque cuando él esta prefiero estar a su lado leyendo o tocando el piano, además me distrae y la tarde me parece más corta si me ocupo con las costuras, la verdad no soy muy buena con esto"-

La tía Ellroy se acercó: -"Veamos, ha mira si le haces así, por arriba y luego un poco más abajo tomas esta hebra y después lo subes, logras un efecto interesante"- para sorpresa de Candy la tía permaneció a su lado instruyéndola en el arte del tejido y al día siguiente en el bordado, y antes de que la semana terminara ella había bordado ya dos sabanitas y tejido una pequeña frazada y una chambrita

Era la última noche antes de la reunión de honores cuando Terry y Albert volvían del teatro caminando a casa: -"Hoy tu galanura estuvo distrayendo demasiado a la actriz protagonista durante el ensayo Albert"-

Albert sonrió al recordar que Terry había detenido varias veces el ensayo y le había llamado la atención a la actriz que parecía más distraída que nunca: -"Si, he pensado que enviare a la tía abuela América con su enfermera y quizá yo me quede otro tiempecito por aquí, claro si a ti y a Candy no les incomoda"-

Terry se volvió a verlo sorprendido: -"Por supuesto que no nos incomodas, pero dime Albert, ¿será que ahora finalmente encuentras en Alice, a tu media naranja? o ¿es ella otra más de tus conquistas?"-

Albert sonrió burlón: -"¿Te molesta Terry?"-

Terry le contesto serio: -"No, tú y Alice pueden vivir sus vidas como quieran, pero la verdad tú me preocupas, Albert estas por cumplir 45 años y si mal no recuerdo alguna vez me dijiste que tú querías encontrar un amor como el de Candy y yo, desde aquel entonces hasta hoy la lista de conquistas me parece tan larga como interminable"-

Albert se sentó en la banca de la entrada del jardín: -"Dime algo Terry cuándo tu conociste a Candy sentiste algo especial ¿no es así?"- Terry se sentó a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza: -"Y luego se volvieron inseparables, Archie me relato algo parecido con Annie, cuando todavía Candy no llegaba a la familia Andley, pero claro entonces Archie no pasaba de ser un crio, apenas de 11 años, con el tiempo la relación de ellos fue floreciendo hasta convertirse en el sólido matrimonio que son ahora, a Tom le paso con Patty claro que siendo ambos mayores de edad pudieron estar juntos inmediatamente… Dime Terry ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que la chica que conozco es esa persona especial?, con cada una de ellas que conozco me parece que existe alguna conexión, pero luego de un tiempo juntos o ellas o yo terminamos sintiéndonos fastidiados uno del otro"-

Terry se inclinó poniendo los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando sus enguantadas manos: -"Dime Albert ¿en verdad con ninguna de ellas has sentido algo especial?"-

Albert saco las manos de las bolsas y se las miro un momento: -"De muchas ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre…"- guardo silencio un momento, cundo Terry apenas encontró que decirle, el continuo hablando: -"Recuerdo a Katherine, con ella en verdad me divertía mucho, aunque de alguna manera me parecía que faltaba algo"-

Terry sonrió al recordar el impacto que les causo a todos que se fuera con Katherine y regresara con Charlotte: -"Y con la enfermera Charlotte, ¿con ella ya habías tenido otro episodio amoroso no es así?"-

Albert sonrió ante la suspicacia de su amigo: -"Si fue hace mucho tiempo ella y yo tuvimos un noviazgo cuando estábamos en Kenia y después cuando la volví a encontrar en Egipto, me sentí tan contento de verla que pensé que quizá ella era…"-

Terry volteo a verlo: -"¿Y?..."-

Albert volvió las manos sin guantes a los bolsillos del sobretodo al sentir el frio: -"Yo no sé muy bien cómo explicarte, es como si pudiera tener una combinación de ambas, la compañía, la complicidad y la amistad de Charlotte y la alegría y entusiasmo de Katherine, si pudiera tener a ambas en una sola"- se acomodó la bufanda: -"Aunque… a veces pienso que ya la tuve y la deje ir"-

Terry se volvió serio y firme para confrontarlo directamente: -"¿Estás hablando de Candy?"-

Albert le sonrió: -"No, con Candy casi era todo, pero jamás hubo conmigo la complicidad que tiene contigo, además ella jamás me correspondió, y creo que eso es importante, digo por lo que veo en ustedes, en Tom y Patty, no, yo me refería a toda esa interminable lista de chicas que tú has mencionado, quizá alguna de ellas fuera y yo no me di cuenta"-

Terry se recargo en la banca, cerrando un poco más el cuello de su sobretodo: -"Antes que nada disculpa mi pregunta tan directa, y luego permíteme decirte que estoy seguro que quizá aún no la has conocido, cuando la conozcas la vas a reconocer, el corazón late de manera distinta"- su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo: -"Ocurre en tan solo un instante que parece convertirse en eterno, es como si de pronto el tiempo se detuviera"- sonrió aun extraviado en aquel barco 19 años atrás: -"Y en ese momento te conviertes en el estúpido más grande del mundo, buscando frases, palabras que te dejen gravado en su memoria para siempre, porque de pronto te das cuenta que hace tan solo un segundo no la conocías y ya no te quieres separar nunca más de ella, y como nunca anhelas que a ella le pase lo mismo que a ti"-

Albert rio abiertamente: -"Lo que pasa Terry es que tu aun estas demasiado enamorado de Candy, y ella de ti, pero yo no creo que a mí me vaya a suceder algo igual, aunque me gustaría"- se puso de pie: -"Sera mejor entrar se está poniendo muy frio y seguro Candy te está esperando para cenar"-

Terry se levantó y dando una palmada en la espalda de Albert le dijo: -"Estoy seguro que en alguna parte ese amor verdadero está esperando por ti"-

Albert se rio: -"Terry exactamente eso me dijiste hace 10 largos años, hermano, entremos a cenar con tu Pecosa"-

Después de la emotiva ceremonia de honores en donde el rey Jorge V otorgo oficialmente el título nobiliario a Albert, Terry acompaño a Candy a unos de los jardines en el palacio Buckingham: -"Ces fatigués mon amour?"- [¿estás muy cansada amor mío?]

Candy se volvió hacia él con una dulce sonrisa: -"Tu siempre sabes cómo ayudarme a sentirme mejor, tu voz me conmueve mucho es como si con tu sonido tocaras todas las fibras de mi interior, por eso cuando tu estas en el escenario no puedo dejar de mirarte un solo segundo"-

Terry la abrazo fuerte por la cintura y deposito un beso en su frente: -"Si tu barriga sigue creciendo tan descomunalmente no voy a poder besarte en un par de semanas más, no voy a lograr alcanzarte"-

Candy reía alegremente por el imaginativo comentario, Albert se acercó a ellos: -"Sir Williams Albert Andley, por favor ven a sentarte con nosotros"-

Albert la vio receloso: -"Candy, tu siempre con tus nombres raros que me inventas, solo dime Albert, ¿cuántas veces te los debo repetir?, o es que acaso es preciso que te suplique"-

-"Por supuesto que Lady Candy tiene todo el derecho y verdad de llamarlo sir Williams"- comento acercándose Elizabeth la esposa del segundo hijo del rey, quien era muy querida amiga de Candy

Terry la presento: -"Albert ella es Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, prima política, es la esposa de mi primo Albert Frederick Duque de York"-

Elizabeth: -"Le comprendo sir Williams, yo misma por mucho tiempo me negué a formar parte de la familia real"-

La princesa Mari se acercó: -"Y que lo digas Isabel, eso realmente es una proeza, mi pobre hermano Albert tuvo que proponerte matrimonio tres veces antes de que aceptaras, es más por eso se casó un año después que yo, ¿Verdad Terry?"-

Terry sonrió: -"Si, ellas tenían el acuerdo de que Mary seria la dama de honor de Elizabeth y termino siendo todo lo contrario, primero se casó Mary en enero del mismo año que nos casamos Candy y yo, y fue hasta el año siguiente cuando finalmente el primo Albert obtuvo su recompensa"-

Elizabeth sonreía: -"Terry no lo pudo relatar mejor, es verdad y ahora tenemos una hermosa niña de 6 años de edad"-

Candy tomo la mano de Albert que parecía inquieto conversando con los primos de Terry: -"La pequeña Elizabeth es un encanto Albert, deberías conocerla"-

Elizabeth llamo a un bella dama que se había quedado un poco relegada: -"Katrina, ven aquí están Terruce y su esposa, me dijiste que te gustaría conocer a Terruce personalmente"-

Katrina una mujer de aproximadamente 35 o 36 años de edad se acercó con una amplia pero al mismo tiempo tímida sonrisa: -"Buenas noches"- Candy observo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Terry, parecía fascinada con él

Elizabeth continuo: -"Mira Katy el es Terruce Graham Grandchester de Sajonia-Gotha-Altenburgo, Archiduque de Grandchester, para nosotros es Terry solamente"-

La voz profunda y serena de Katrina vibraba de emoción: -"En verdad es una complacencia enorme conocerlo, lo admiro y respeto mucho es usted realmente el mejor actor que mis ojos han podido ver"- mientras Candy observaban a la dama de cabello castaño claro ondulado, hermosos ojos verde oliva una piel blanca y finamente cuidada, tan lozana como la de una adolescente y esbelta figura

Terry inclino levemente la cabeza: -"Agradezco mucho sus halagos Katrina y me permito presentarle a mi esposa Lady Candice White Grandchester archiduquesa de Grandchester"-

Katrina se volvió hacia ella con igual amplia sonrisa y un marcado brillo de admiración en sus ojos: -"Lady Candice, es en verdad un gozo enorme conocerla, Elizabeth y Mary se habían encargado de comentarme de usted y su esposo tantas veces que no me queda más que envidiar un matrimonio tan lleno de romance y amor como el de ustedes"-

Candy se sintió abrumada con semejante saludo, sin embargo le pareció muy sincero: -"Por favor solo llámame Candy, si tú eres amiga de Elizabeth y de Mary quizá entonces puedo considerarte mi amiga también, ¿no es así?"-

Katrina sonrió más alegre que nunca: -"Por supuesto me encantaría, además será un honor para mí"- luego volvió la vista hacia Albert para descubrir a un hombre pasmado que no movía la mirada de la nueva amiga

Candy cruzo una rápida mirada con Terry y enseguida tiro de la mano de Albert para que la atendiera: -"Katrina, él es Albert, Sir Williams Albert Andley conde de Stirling"- dijo para hacerlo enfadar, pero Albert ni respingo por la broma, continuaba absorto en Katrina

Katrina levanto la mano para saludarlo: -"Noelle Katrina Gaylord, es un verdadero placer conocerlo Sir Williams"- como Albert no se moviera Candy le empujo la mano

Albert tomo delicadamente la mano de Katrina y deposito un beso delicado en ellas sin dejar de mirar sus pequeños y delgados labios sonrosados al natural: -"Noelle, ese es un bello nombre"- Katrina pareció paralizada por un momento y enseguida sonrió nerviosamente esperando a que Albert le soltara la mano más como él no lo hacía, ella la quito cuidadosamente, en ese momento alegres notas renacentistas empezaron a sonar en el salón

Elizabeth tomo a Mary y a Katy de la mano: -"Albert me prometió que hoy bailaríamos esa música, vengan ustedes también a bailar"- y camino entusiasta hacia el salón arrastrando con ella a sus acompañantes, mientras que Albert suspiro profundamente

Terry apenas si podía contener la risa, luego empujo un poco a Albert: -"Ahora mismo ve a bailar con ella"-

Albert se volteo a verlo como si estuviera aturdido: -"¿Cómo?"-

Terry estaba esforzándose por no burlarse, cruzo una mirada con Candy quien sonreía abiertamente por el flechazo entre Albert y la chica: -"Te digo que ahora mismo vayas a bailar con 'Noelle'"- dijo imitando el tono de voz de Albert sin poderlo evitar: -"Muévete hermano que ella no tardara nada en encontrar acompañante…uno que no vas a ser tu"- le dijo con malicia, y sus palabras fueron mágicas porque en un segundo Albert ya estaba en el salón

Candy se puso de pie para tratar de ver: -"¿La alcanzo?"-

Terry sonreía: -"Si ahora mismo está bailando con ella"- luego se volvió a mirar a Candy: -"Me pregunto si yo puse la misma cara de estúpido cuando te conocí"-

Candy se rio: -"No, solo que empezaste a reírte como si yo tuviera monitos en la cara, además de las pecas"-

Terry rio a carcajadas: -"Pues tu si tenías la misma cara de perplejidad que Katy hace un momento"-

Candy reía: -"Y dime ¿cómo no iba a estar perpleja si acababa de verte llorar y enseguida reías como desquiciado?"-

Terry la abrazo y la beso, luego de un rato suspiro profundamente: -"Me volviste loco en un segundo Pecosa mía"- ambos regresaron a la fiesta después de un rato, esa noche durmieron en el palacio para evitar que Candy se agotara en un viaje de regreso, lo mismo que la tía Ellroy, al día siguiente a media tarde regresaron a casa, después de la cena cuando ya casi se retiraban a dormir

Albert llamo a Terry al estudio un momento: -"Terry podrías darme un segundo por favor"-

Terry le guiño el ojo a Candy para que ella se fuera adelantando, apenas cerró la puerta del estudio y vio la cara de su amigo supo de qué se trataba: -"Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, la respuesta es, 'sí' ella es tu amor y 'sí' se te nota que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella"-

Albert parpadeo varias veces azorado: -"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que te iba a decir y que te iba a preguntar Terry"-

Mientras Terry servía un par de oportos le respondió: -"Soy actor y se leer perfectamente el lenguaje corporal, y segundo por la cara de bobo que has tenido desde que bailaste con ella… ¿qué digo desde que bailaste con ella?, desde que la conociste, esa cara aun no desaparece, pero tengo algo más que decirte"- le entrego la copa: -"Ella va a estar aquí solo un mes antes de regresar a la India a donde irá a hacer un voluntariado de ayuda social a los nativos de allá, así que debes proceder rápido y evitar que se vaya a la India o irte tu junto con ella de voluntario"-

Albert sintió un profundo estremecimiento cuando escucho que ella se marcharía: -"¿Cómo sabes eso que me estás diciendo"-

Terry dio un largo trago a su oporto: -"Bien antes de venirnos acá le pregunte a Mary cual era el plan, lo que me recuerda que también le pedí a mi padre que organizara un juego de Criquet en los jardines de su castillo, a cual invito a Lord Henry el esposo de Mary y a el primo Frederick el esposo de Elizabeth, asegurándome que Eleonor las invitara a ellas a un juego de canasta, por consecuencia 'Noelle' también estará, Elizabeth me dijo que ella se aseguraría de que 'Noelle' este en esa reunión"- dijo riendo al volver a imitar la voz de Albert cuando dijo el nombre de la chica: -"Por cierto le avise a mi padre que tú también irías al criquet"- Albert lo miro azorado, Terry le sonrió levantando la copa: -"Salud por tu día de mañana, ya te ayude, ahora todo depende de ti"- apuro el licor y luego se despidió: -"Te dejo Albert tengo una esposa a la que atender"-

Candy se encontraba en su recamara leyendo una correspondencia que había llegado esa mañana del hogar de Pony en donde le informaban del delicado estado de salud de la señorita Paulinne, en cuanto empezó a leer Candy se preocupó bastante, 'me gustaría tanto poder viajar a América ahora mismo, si Albert va rumbo a América quizá yo podría irme con él y tal vez me quiera a acompañar a visitar el hogar" la risueña entrada de Terry a la habitación la saco de sus cavilaciones

Cuando Terry la vio cabizbaja y con la carta entre las manos se aproximó a ella: -"¿Qué sucede Candy?, ¿paso algo malo?, ¿por qué esa cara?"-

Candy levanto la mirada triste: -"La carta dice que la señorita Paulinne está muy delicada de salud, y yo pensé que me gustaría tanto ir, y poder ayudarlas, estar con ella para darle aliento"-

Terry se sentó a su lado en la cama: -"¿Puedo?"- le pidió autorización para leer la masiva, después de leerla le dijo: -"Tienes razón, a mí también me gustaría y tratar de ayudar de alguna forma"- la miro a los ojos para asegurarle que lo que le decía era verdad: -"Sin embargo Candy sabes que un viaje tan lejos precisa planeación, y aun cuando pudiera desprenderme de mis deberes viajar en estas condiciones para ti puede ser muy pesado, los viajes que hemos hecho a unas cuantas horas de camino en auto han resultado para ti agobiantes, y de cualquier forma justo ahora no puedo dejar todo colgado para acompañarte"-

Candy inclinó la cabeza con la vista hacia el frente, soltando un fuerte suspiro: -"Pero yo quiero ir a ayudarle, para animarla y que se recupere pronto, además si tu no me puedes acompañar, puedo irme con Albert, él podría acompañarme con ellas"-

Desde que Terry observó la forma en que ella había inclinado la cabeza supo que estaba ante uno de sus momentos de obstinación, por eso, aun que sintió tristeza cuando ella le indico que no le importaba si él viajaba con ella o no, decidió tomar las cosas con calma: -"Mira Candy, acabo de charlar con Albert, en este momento él aun no toma una decisión definitiva, pero casi estoy seguro de que va a decidir quedarse por lo menos un mes más aquí en Inglaterra, ya sabes, por lo de Katrina y en ese aspecto me resultaría muy egoísta de parte nuestra decirle que se vaya solo para que te acompañe a ti"-

Candy lo vio directamente a los ojos expresando casi una súplica: -"Pero la tía Ellroy quiere regresar pronto a Chicago, él deberá llevarla"-

Terry suspiro profundamente y enseguida negó con la cabeza: -"No Candy, lo más seguro es que Albert planee enviar sola a la tía Ellroy, al fin que va con su enfermera asistente, y antes de que ni lo pienses, la respuesta es no, por ningún motivo te permitiría viajar con la tía Ellroy, ella es una anciana y no podría estar a tu cuidado, más bien serias tu quien terminara cuidándola, no tampoco viajaras con ella"-

Candy apretó los labios con molestia y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado mirando al piso: -"Puedo viajar sola, se me cuidar, no es la primera vez que viajaría sola de Gran Bretaña a América, ya una vez me fui de polizón"-

Terry se levantó de la cama, pensando que era bueno que casi nunca tuviera que discutir con Candy, porque cuando había que hacerlo siempre le daba la impresión de estar jugando al ajedrez y aun que fuera tan buen jugador, la obstinación de Candy no tenía medida: -"Mira Candy, cuando viajaste tu sola aquella ocasión tenías 15 años y por sobre todas las cosas ¡no! estabas embarazada, y otro punto es que si aquella vez viajaste sola, fue porque yo no estaba presente para impedírtelo y ni insistas en mencionar aquel pasado, porque de recordar los peligros a los que te expusiste aquella vez, mucho menos te dejaría ir"-

Candy se sintió muy frustrada y levanto la voz al hablar: -"Si, pero ahora no me iría de polizón, y tú mismo me puedes dejar en el puerto y en América me puede recoger Archie y Annie me puede acompañar a ver a la señorita Paulinne"-

Terry pensaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero decidió esforzarse un poco más, cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió poniéndose frente a ella y tomándola de los brazos: -" ¡Oh! que brillante plan, Candy, y mientras el barco zarpa del puerto yo me quedo aquí hecho un nudo de angustia, pensando que puede ocurrirte algo grave en el camino, ¿cómo te parece que hubiera una tormenta?, no es necesario que el barco se hunda, con que se zarandeé un poco y te tome desprevenida podrías caerte, lesionarte o incluso perder al bebe, ¡Candy! eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo, sabes que no estoy exagerando, no, la respuesta es no, es mas no viajaras ni aunque yo estuviera en posibilidad de acompañarte"-

Candy se soltó de su contacto enfurecida y camino por la habitación: -"Es que tú no sabes lo importante que es para mí la señorita Paulinne, es mi madre y quiero ir con ella"-

Terry bajo la vista por un instante y luego la alcanzo a la mitad de la habitación buscando abrazarla, le hablo tierno: -"Candy, mírame"- busco su mirada: -"Perfectamente se lo importante que ella es para ti y debes saber que también es importante para mí, tanto como para ti es importante mi padre y Eleonor, pero recuerda que hay alguien que debe ser más importante para ti desde este momento y ese alguien es el habitante del interior de tu barriga, 'Pecosa', tan solo recuerda los días en que estabas triste porque no venía un bebe, Candy si algo te pasara ni siquiera tu misma podrías perdonártelo, y yo mismo no me lo perdonaría jamás por no haberte sabido cuidar, por no haber sabido protegerte incluso de ti misma y de esa necia obstinación de pensar en los otros antes que en ti misma, ¡por favor Candy!, sabes que si no estuvieras embarazada, posiblemente sería distinto pero ahora lo estás y además"- suspiro con firmeza: -"Si todo eso no te importa… entonces vete tú, pero a mi hijo lo dejas aquí, porque como papá no autorizo ningún permiso para que ¡mi hijo! salga del país ni con su madre"-se esforzó por no reírse de lo que acababa de decir

Candy lo miro perpleja por un momento, de pronto empezó a reír: -"Ibas muy bien con tu discurso, pero eso último que has dicho…"- soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que él: -"Jamás te imagine como un papá tan estricto, hasta me pareció estar escuchando al duque por un momento"-

Terry bajo la vista un momento sintiéndose triste: -"Además Candy, no quiero que te separes de mí, ni que me dejes aquí solo, no en este momento, todos estos meses hice los arreglos necesarios para estar pendiente de ti lo más posible y no dejarte sola en ningún momento, pero por sobre todo, no quiero separarme de ti Candy, nunca quiero separarme de ti, me haces mucha falta, siempre me haces mucha falta, sin embargo en este momento, ¡especialmente en este momento yo quiero estar contigo y que tu estés conmigo!"- sintió a Candy estremecer bajo su abrazo y supo que finalmente la había convencido, entonces la beso dulcemente y le hizo el amor con suma delicadeza

Días después Albert fue a llevar a la tía Ellroy al puerto acompañado de Noelle, hasta ese momento ella había desistido de pasear por todo Londres para quedarse hospedada en casa de los Grandchester, Terry estaba contento porque Katrina y Candy estaban fortaleciendo una profunda amistad mientras que Albert diario salía con ella a cabalgar, a recorrer el pueblo y otras actividades a mitad de marzo Albert viajo con Katrina a Londres para pedir la mano de ella comprometiéndose en matrimonio formalmente.

Ese mismo día el médico visito a Candy en casa, Terry lo recibió muy alegre: -"Doctor Henry gracias por venir aquí, pasa por favor, Candy está en la habitación te está esperando, vamos"-

Henry: -"¿Qué tal ha estado estas últimas semanas?, ¿han tenido mucha actividad?"-

Terry asintió: -"Si ha habido varios compromisos que no hemos podido eludir y bueno Candy ha expresado cansancio especialmente cuando hemos tenido que viajar y su infinito sueño que no termina, pero no ha tenido ninguna otra molestia"- llegaron a la habitación y Terry abrió la puerta después de tocar levemente: -"Pasa por favor Henry"-

Henry entro: -"¿Que tal Candy que dice ese bebe, y la mama más dulce de todas?"-

Candy le sonrió: -"Me parece que todo va bien, quizá me parece que se mueve mucho para los meses de gestación que tiene y también parece bastante grande, cada vez pesa más"-

Henry se acercó y empezó a revisar: -"¡Mmhh! es poco extraño"-

Terry se alarmo: -"¿Hay algo mal Henry?"-

Henry contesto rápido y firme: -"No"- continuo revisando: -"De hecho no hay nada malo, solo que escucho tres distintos latidos de corazón"-

Terry y Candy se miraron perplejos: -"¿Cómo, tres?"-

Henry le sonrió a Terry que ya estaba prácticamente encima de él viendo a Candy atentamente: -"Si tres latidos, tres ritmos diferentes, uno debe ser el eco del corazón de Candy, veamos Candy relájate y tranquilízate, para que me des oportunidad de escuchar con mayor claridad"- Volvió a poner el cono en su barriga: -"Bueno sí, hay dos latidos más aparte del de Candy"-

Terry lo miraba con insistencia: -"¿Y eso que significa exactamente?"-

Henry le sonrió: -"No te asustes, lo más probable es que en lugar de un hijo, tengas dos hijos, pero permíteme hacer una revisión de clínica"- Terry se sintió clavado en el piso, mientras miraba con enormes ojos a Candy, Henry revisaba la barriga de Candy y luego sonrió ampliamente: -"Terry mira ven"- lo apresuro: -"Pon tu mano aquí, ¿lo sientes?"- Terry asintió: -"Esa es la cabeza de uno, no lo sueltes, ahora préstame tu otra mano"- puso la mano de Terry en otro lado de la barriga: -"Esa es la otra cabecita, te fijas, parece un poco más pequeña, pero aun así tiene buen tamaño para su tiempo de gestación"- luego se volvió a Candy: -"Doctora, efectivamente vas a tener dos bebes y no solo uno"- Terry no quería dejar de sentir las cabecillas de los bebes en sus manos, mientras su mirada brillaba intensamente, Henry lo vio: -"Mira Terry te voy a enseñar como tocarlos para que los encuentres rápido y sepas que partes de sus cuerpecitos estas tocando"- empezó a instruirlo rápidamente

Terry sonreía azorado y complacido: -"No los daño si los toco"- Henry negó con la cabeza: -"Ya lo note ahora si Henry, si la cabeza de uno parece más pequeña que la otra, ¿es normal?"-

Henry le sonrió: -"Aunque es levemente más pequeña la otra cabecita tiene buen tamaño, es natural hasta cierto punto que un feto se desarrolle más grande que el otro, y la otra posibilidad es que uno sea varón y el otro una niña, eso no lo puedo saber, ¿ha habido gemelos antes en tu familia?"- Terry negó: -"Y ¿en la tuya Candy?"-

Candy encogió los hombros: -"En realidad no lo sé, fui huérfana"-

Henry asintió tranquilamente: -"Bueno como en la familia de Terry no hay, lo más seguro es que en tu línea familiar los haya Candy aunque tú no los conozcas, si supiéramos, quizá podríamos anticipar que sean dos varones, dos niñas o uno de cada uno, pero como no, pues no queda más que esperar los casi cuatro meses que faltan"- reviso presión y temperatura de Candy y la peso otras observaciones más: -"Bueno como son dos, vamos a tener que modificar un poco la dieta Terry, es necesario más vitaminas, por eso estas teniendo tanto sueño Candy no estás gestando solo uno, sino dos y del sueño es de donde ellos se están alimentando, así que te voy a dar una lista de los vegetales y otros productos que deben agregar a su alimentación Terry"- Terry asintió firmemente: -"Bien me parece que eso es todo, si necesitan algo ya saben estoy a dos casas de aquí, Candy por favor no dudes en llamarme y Terry aunque Candy no quiera, quizá sea conveniente contratar una asistente para Candy especialmente por las tardes cuando se queda sola, Justine es muy eficiente, pero ella no es enfermera y eso es algo que tú debes entender mejor que nosotros Candy"-

Apenas Henry se fue Terry regreso a la habitación brincando de contento, luego se sentó al borde de la cama: -"¡Lady Pecosa son dos!"- luego la beso intensamente y más tarde continuo tocando las cabecitas: -"Hola habitantes del interior, hola a los dos"- y luego besaba en ambos lados del vientre, Candy también reía alegremente.

Aunque Katrina por indicación de sus padres se debió quedar en Londres, Albert regreso a casa de Terry y Candy antes de partir a América. El invierno iba saliendo y los primeros días de la primavera se aproximaban, Albert finalmente se despidió en seis meses más se contraería nupcias con Katrina y debía regresar a Chicago a resolver algunos pendientes, además de realizar los trámites necesarios para la boda

Terry se vistió desde muy temprana hora: -"Llevare a Albert al puerto, luego de ahí conduciré a Londres hoy debo ver a mi padre para llevarle algunos informes, 'Pecosa', tal vez esta noche en verdad no alcance a regresar y me deba quedar en el departamento de Londres, será mejor que le pidas a Justine que se quede a dormir aquí en la casa, por si no llego a dormir que no te quedes sola, sería un día muy agotador para ti, si no te llevaría conmigo"-

Candy suspiro profundamente: -"Me quedare, no te preocupes estaré bien, solo no espero sentirme sola, hace tres meses que casi ningún día he estado sola"- desobedeciendo la indicación de que no se levantara Candy salió al portal a despedir a Albert y acompañando a su esposo al mismo tiempo, era un fresco amanecer de principios de floración y aunque los indicios de la primavera estaban asomando sus primeros briznes aun el aire se sentía fresco

Terry avanzo hacia ella y la regreso al interior de la estancia: -"Candy, hace frio, no queremos que te enfríes y mucho menos que te enfermes cuando los bebes están casi por llegar"- le dio un dulce y profundo beso en los labios y cerró la puerta tras sí

Candy volvió a la habitación pero ya no regreso a la cama, se preparó un cálido baño y después de un abundante desayuno bajo a la sala de estar: -"Albert se va a casar apenas si puedo recordar el día que lo conocí... en ese entonces yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo, Albert era Albert y yo no podía tener ninguna duda de él, y sí, en cambio la mera existencia de Albert me hizo sentir inexplicablemente segura"- sonrió melancólicamente: -"Sólo ahora entiendo que los tres hemos estado conectados por hilos invisibles, era necesario que yo conociese a Albert, para poder encontrarme con Terry y ha sido a través de Terry que Albert ha encontrado a su verdadero amor"- miro en la mesita de noche la nueva carta que había llegado del hogar de Pony dos días antes, la tomo y suspiro profundamente mientras salía de la habitación al estudio reflexionando "quisiera visitar la Casa de Pony, me gustaría poder ser de más ayuda a las maestras, pero en este momento… Yo no puedo ir, ni quiero dejar solo a Terry"- sonrió al recordar la forma en que él le pidió que no se fuera: -"Pero sobre todo, Terry me quiere a su lado todo el tiempo"- puso la carta sobre el escritorio, planeaba sentarse a escribir la respuesta, sin embargo estuvo deambulando por el estudio, era raro, hacía solo unas hora que Terry se acababa de ir y ya empezaba a notar su ausencia, "¿Cómo esperaba viajar sin él?, ni tan solo tolero unas horas lejos de su lado" -pensó melancólicamente, y luego camino hacia la estancia mirando por el ventanal intentando distraerse en alguna otra cosa, recordó la mansión de Lakewood "la casa señorial de los Andley en Lakewood, aun ahora me parece increíble que ya se haya vendido"- sonrió con un dejo de burla "ahora resulta que incluso hasta extraño la casa de los Legan, me pregunto lo que habrá sucedido con el portal de agua de Stear, el portal de piedra de Archie y el portal de rosas de Anthony, me gustaría saber si los nuevos dueños de la mansión aun cultivan las rosas 'dulce Candy', Anthony murió ¿habrá sido ese el inicio del camino de mi vida hasta hoy?" repentinamente experimento un profundo sentimiento de tristeza "Anthony murió esa mañana, murió delante de mí" con su mano izquierda cubrió sus labios intentando contener un sollozo "en aquel entonces, creí que iba a perder el juicio, ¡Dios! cuanto más me acuerdo, el momento se hace más claro" sin poderlo evitar un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, entonces intentando calmar sus emociones exaltadas, salió a la amplia terraza, en ese momento recordó que esa misma noche había vuelto a soñar a Anthony, hacia tanto tiempo ya que no lo soñaba, quizá se debía a la inminente partida de Albert "en el sueño, Anthony está siempre vivo, y me siento aliviada, es un sueño tan repetitivo que yo siempre hablo con él con las mismas palabras" las imágenes del sueño aparecieron con clara nitidez ante sus ojos, ella frente a él: -"¡Oh Dios... Anthony! pensé que estabas muerto"- él mirándola con la dulzura de siempre: -"¡Candy!, dime la verdad ¿eres feliz, has mantenido tu linda sonrisa en tu cara?"- y Candy le responde serena: -"Sí, por supuesto, Anthony, yo vivo con el hombre que amo... yo amo tanto a Terry... hasta el punto que cuando pienso en la intensidad de este amor me hace daño"- cuando respondo, mis ojos están mojados, "sí, es justo en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que es un sueño"-pensó Candy "partes de mi mente están despiertos, sabiendo que es solo un sueño, porque una persona muerta no cambia nunca y Anthony permanece, siempre igual que la última vez que lo vi con vida, como si el tiempo permaneciera inmóvil para siempre"- Candy seca las lágrimas de sus mejillas con ambas manos y sonríe levemente al darse cuenta "es como lo que Anthony había dicho una vez cuando los pétalos de las rosas caían como una tormenta de nieve, ¡Los muertos viven para siempre en nuestros corazones, pero nunca podremos verlos de nuevo!" de pronto en su memoria se empalmo el recuerdo de aquella dolorosa separación en las gradas de aquel hospital, curiosamente no sintió tristeza alguna "si, realmente yo he experimentado muchas separaciones dolorosas, y sin embargo, mientras estamos vivos, podemos vernos de nuevo otra vez, Terry y yo nos encontramos de nueva cuenta en aquel mágico tren" sonrió al recordar "es por eso que ya no tengo miedo a las separaciones, incluso en aquel entonces recupere también a la 'dulce Candy', ¡mhh, desde entonces, nunca he visto en ninguna otra rosa, un color rosa suave como un rubor en la mejilla de un hada, hay tantas rosas de distintos colores, pero nunca una rosa como la que Anthony creó" Candy levanto la vista hacia el pequeño jardín de rosas más allá del patio, lejos que apenas si se alcanzaba a ver desde la estancia, las rosas estaban en capullo, "ahora estoy tan lejos para oler el aroma de la 'dulce Candy', no encomiendo a mi jardinero de cuidar de las rosas, desde que Terry y yo sembramos la primer 'dulce Candy', siempre las cuido personalmente, Terry siempre las llama, 'las rosas de estoica resistencia', el perfume de los narcisos viene desde el patio, respiro profundamente en mis pulmones su aroma dulce, el espacio entre los árboles del patio luce como si se irradiaran luces doradas ya que muchos narcisos ahora florecen en profusión, el río Avon fluye fácilmente, recibiendo el sol de la tarde de primavera temprana, el aire fresco del río ha aliviado mis agitadas y acaloradas emociones, a pesar de que ya es primavera, todavía siento el dolor del aire frío en mis mejillas" mientras estaba parada en la terraza, la voz de Terry llego a sus oídos -"Candy, hace frio, no queremos que te enfríes y mucho menos te enfermes, cuando los bebes están casi por llegar"-, Candy entro a la sala de estar con los hombros temblando de frio y camino al estudio que estaba más cálido "no sé porque siempre siento más cálido el estudio de Terry, será quizá que en ocasiones él permanece tanto tiempo aquí escribiendo sus exitosos libros, o leyendo los libretos que su presencia amorosa se queda aquí, y me gusta mucho sentarme en el escritorio de Terry, me da la impresión como si me estuviera abrazando" Candy mira la misiva que recién llego hace dos días "desde que yo recibí la alegre noticia de la recuperación de la señorita Pony, las ondas en mi corazón no cesaron con facilidad, por el contrario, mi corazón ha estado ondeando altamente, casi sin aliento por el recuerdo nostálgico de los días pasados", empezó a escribir la carta de respuesta, pero la dejo inconclusa para volver a leer la nota de la señorita Paulinne, y después se levantó del escritorio de Terry y se dirigió a la estancia lentamente, parándose en frente de la consola, por encima del cual se cuelga en su marco hecho a mano la pintura óleo de Slim, los recuerdos se amotinan en su mente, sonríe profundamente "sí, ese fue el verdadero inicio de todo, yo estoy ahí... Annie el día que la adoptaron… y el incidente que cambió mi vida profundamente" Candy cerró los ojos y el tiempo dio vuelta atrás a alta velocidad, sin poderlo evitar vio su joyero en uno de los muebles y lo comenzó a explorar entonces, muchos acontecimientos indelebles despertaron en su memoria "cuantos recuerdos…. mi corazón se hundió rápidamente en la oscuridad del pasado, y... yo no puedo mirar más las cartas y recortes de periódico que he sacado, así que poco a poco comienzo a guardarlos de nuevo, las últimas cuatro cartas que Albert me escribió, el paquete de cartas de Terry, los recortes de prensa sobre obras de teatro, con buenas críticas y duras críticas, todo lo relacionado con Terry, todo ello permaneces aquí encerrado, y con ellos, la preciosa caja de música de Stear, así voy guardando lentamente los numerosos recuerdos en el joyero damasquinado, cuando lo cerré, me di cuenta que el sol se puso y la sombras extendieron adentro de la alfombra… tomé una respiración profunda para refrescar mis sentimientos y me dirigí hacia el estudio en la habitación de al lado, a lo largo de las paredes del estudio hay una colección de libros encuadernados en cuero, es la colección completa de obras de Shakespeare, literatura Inglesa y Francesa, los libros de medicina... aún recuerdo los días que Terry y yo los acomodamos, la limonada tuvo la culpa de que demoráramos más de dos días en terminar los acomodos, quizá esa es la otra causa de que el estudio de Terry sea tan cálido, han sido tantas las veces que me ha hecho el amor en este lugar… ya ha anochecido, el azul pálido del atardecer baña el interior de la habitación, destacando el blanco de la yema de mis dedos, el fluir del tiempo, lo perdido, lo ganado… las cosas que aprendí entablando amistad con el destino, luz y sombra, ahora me doy cuenta que el destino no es solo sombra y es por su calidad de tiempo que también nos irradia con una luz deslumbrante, hermosa" Candy sonrió cálidamente sentada en su sillón favorito, "es como dice la señorita Paulinne, 'no se sabe lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina', porque aunque la amargura se cruce en mi camino, si me abro paso sin miedo, en la próxima esquina volveré a verme envuelta en el abraso de un encuentro maravilloso, estoy convencida de ello" -y en la obscuridad, pensando en todo ello Candy se acomoda en ese sillón en donde Terry le ha leído tantas obras literarias, donde tantas veces se ha quedado dormida acurrucada en sus brazos, un suspiro suave imperceptible escapa de sus labios "Terry quisiera no tener que pasar la noche sin ti, ahora estoy derramando lágrimas en el tiempo, recordando el pasado, mi vida ha trascurrido como un suspiro, lo inimaginable de pronto se hizo realidad, creí que lo tenía todo desde que te reencontré, y cuando menos lo esperaba también dos bebes se aproximan a nuestras vida, ¡la vida es así!... así como Terry me la dicho tantas veces ¡¿Quién sabe lo que el destino tenga planeado escribir en las páginas blancas de nuestro mañana?!"

En ese momento de repente, se encendió la luz de la habitación. –"¿Que te sucede, porque estas a oscuras, Candy?"- le dijo Terry suavemente

Candy volvió la vista un poco encandilada hacia él "esa voz dulce que siempre hace que mi corazón lata deprisa… delante de la puerta, Terry me mira, sonriendo, su sonrisa que tanto me gusta" Candy le sonríe alegremente, pues no creía que fuera a regresar tal como le había dicho esa misma mañana, "¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya advertido el ruido del coche que anuncia su regreso!?" Terry deja en el suelo el portafolio mientras que se acerca hacia ella: -"¡Bienvenido!"- Tan pronto como se levantó del sillón, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción que le causa poder decir esa palabra, Candy se arroja a los brazos del amor de su vida

Terry la recibe con los brazos abiertos, besándola dulcemente en los labios: -"Le pedí a mi padre que me encontrara en la salida de Londres para no perder mucho tiempo y poder regresar temprano contigo, y con tal de que no dejara a la 'Pecosita' y a sus nietos solos, envió un mensajero a recoger los documentos al puerto así que pude regresar directo para acá"- paso delicadamente su mano por el vientre: -"¿Qué tal va todo por acá adentro?"- susurro y se inclinó pegando la oreja a abultado vientre, para sentir un suave movimiento, seguido de otro movimiento semejante un poco más fuerte cerca de la oreja: -"Dicen que todo está bien pero que no han cenado"-

Candy le sonrió alegremente: -"¿Cómo puedes saber que no he cenado?"-

Terry le pasó la mano por la espalda: -"Me lo han dicho los habitantes de ese mundo interno"- le dijo señalando el vientre

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

* * *

Chicas del reto por el manuscrito... estaré esperando los comentarios restantes en los siguientes 5 dias, después de ello a quienes alcanzaron el reto, entraran en el ya programado sorteo, mismo que como ya había mencionado anteriormente, sera en Facebook con Odet.

Las espero en **"La Amante"** que viene en camino y también en **"Un fuerte Empujón"** que ya esta en la plataforma, para leer sus reviews ahí.

Ahora si me despido de todas ustedes, espero sus impresiones finales de este fic. voy a leer con mucho entusiasmo cada uno de sus comentarios.

Ahora me inclino ante ustedes en una suave reverencia, como quien se despide en un escenario...

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Un enorme abrazo y millones de bendiciones para todas y cada una de

ustedes 3 3 3

 **Con cariño, Lady Pecosa!**


End file.
